El Sorrowful Knight in Remnant
by magna ryunoid
Summary: después de su muerte el Sorrowful Knight Aigaron se le da la oportunidad de tener una nueva vida, aunque su vida este llena de tristeza se asegurara de buscar su camino como cazador, incluso encontrar un nueva alegría y amor en su vida(clasificación M por seguridad)/ AigaronxRuby
1. Chapter 1:Renacimiento de las lagrimas

**primer capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias ,por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth y Kyoryuger de super sentai**

 **Capitulo 1: Renacimiento de las lagrimas de tristeza**

El Sorrowful Knight Aigaron o solamente Aigaron es un general que obedece a su amo Deboss junto con Raging Knight Dogold , Joyful Knight Candelilla y Luckyuro, cada uno representaba una emoción, Dogold la ira, Candelilla la alegría y él la tristeza; como objetivo era lograr que su señor dominara el mundo; tuvieron dificultades con un grupo de héroes llamados Zyuden sentai Kyoryuger …en especial Aigaron contra kyoryu Black , eso se debe a que Aigaron mato a su mejor amigo en búsqueda de un tal tesoro.

Durante la última lucha de Aigaron con los Kyoryuger, les pide que protejan a Candelilla y a Luckyuro debido a que su antigua señor Deboss planea destruirlos porque serian una amenaza al igual que lo hizo Torin; Al escucharlo, no quería perderla ya que sentía algo por ella, como lo llaman los humanos… amor; intentaron escapar pero fueron arrinconados, como último intento decidió enfrentar contra el nuevo General Sorrowful Knight Icerondo para descubrir la verdad que el había muerto anteriormente y fue revivido, él era solo un alma dentro de un caparazón vacio…

En el momento de que Icerondo lanzara un ataque hacia ella, Aigaron la protege recibiendo el ataque hacia él, cayendo a su final.

"Aigaron!" grita Candelilla dirigiéndose hacia su camarada caído

"Aigaron-sama!" dice Luckyuro al intentar ayudarlo

"Esto es lo mejor, yo moriré después de todo" dijo sabiendo que sería su fin

"Aigaron" dijo Ian Yorkland conocido como Kyoryu Black

"tú no eres nada más que una pieza de basura" dijo Icerondo

El resto del equipo de héroe al ver con sus ojos lo que ocurrió decidió luchar contra él, mientras la lucha continuaba Candelilla trato de ayudar a su amigo Aigaron, pero más que intentaba no podía hacerlo.

"preocuparse por los demás es bastante desgarrador" dijo, usando su última fuerza puso su mano hacia ella "si hubiera sabido antes, tal vez no habría matado a los seres humanos por diversión"

"tonterías… Cómo se atreve a decir que ahora!" dijo Kyoryu Black con enojo mientras accedía su so forma Deinosgrander armado.

"Que es lo que haces" dijo Luckyuro junto con Candelilla tratando de detenerlo pero fueron empujados lejos

Pensó Aigaron que tomaría venganza pero descubrió que ese ataque era para poner fin a su sufrimiento mientras se destruía su armadura

"tu…¿Por qué intentas abrir mi armadura?" dijo Aigaron

"¿estás intentando liberar su alma?" dijo Candelilla

"¿Por qué?...¿Por qué?!... Yo quería odiarte hasta el final… Entonces, ¿por qué me siento de esta manera?!" dijo Kyoryu Black con tristeza mezclado con ira, su acerco hacia Aigaron generando una lagrima cayendo directo a su pecho

"He recibido algo de tristeza y… tu lloraste" dijo mientras también lloraba

"No seas ridículo!" dijo Kyoryu Black

"que se llevaron algunos de mi dolor… que pena… me hace derramar lágrimas" dijo Aigaron acercando su mano hacia él limpiando sus lagrimas en su rostro

De su mano saco una pequeña flor rosa, levantándolo en dirección donde estaba Candelilla, empezó a caminar débilmente a su amor y como últimas palabras finales dijo

"Candelilla…chan…" la flor cayo de sus manos y su vida se apago como su alma fue liberado mientras escucho que Candelilla grito su nombre… este era el final de su vida…

En un giro de su vida Aigaron despierta en un lugar completamente en blanco

"¿Dónde estoy?" dijo

"Felicidades Aigaron!" dijo una voz misteriosa

"¿Quién eres?" dijo Aigaron

Era una persona que llevaba ropa totalmente en blanco, de cabello color café claro rizado con un par de lentes donde uno de los cristales estaba escrito con un símbolo que significaba dios, estaba sentado en una silla tomando un sorbo de té de su tasa( es Kami-sama que aparece en Go busters)

"Soy Dios o como también me dicen Kami-sama" dijo ahora el hombre conocido como Kami-sama

"¿Kami-sama?...pero como es que estoy aquí?" dijo Aigaron en confusión

"veras Aigaron, tu eres la muerte millonésima del año y por lo tal te concederé un deseo" dijo con una sonrisa

"Espera… si tú dices que eres Kami-sama porque estoy aquí si yo soy una mala persona que mato a humanos por diversión… no debería estar aquí" dijo Aigaron

"Verdad, pero tú te sacrificaste por otro y sentí como te arrepentías de tus acciones pasadas que me dieron la seguridad de que eres una buena persona en fin de todo, por eso que te doy la oportunidad del deseo… no suena grandioso" dijo Kami-sama

"¿Hay posibilidad de poder revivir?" dijo Aigaron pensando en la posibilidad de volver a su amor

"Lamentablemente no se podrá… tu muerte es inevitable y aunque logre regresar el tiempo tendrás el mismo destino" dijo Kami-sama con tristeza

"Ya veo… tenía que intentarlo" dijo Aigaron con tristeza; no podría regresar donde Candelilla y estar con ella se podían ver lagrimas corriendo en sus ojos

"No estés triste mi amigo, que te parece si renaces en un nuevo mundo" dijo Kami-sama

"¿un nuevo mundo?" dijo

"si, tendrás la oportunidad de vivir en un nuevo hogar " dijo Kami-sama

"Está bien… lo aceptare" dijo Aigaron

"de acuerdo pero antes un poco de información acerca de tu nuevo hogar" dijo Kami-sama mostrando un mapa del nuevo mundo a que vivirá Aigaron

"¿Qué es ese lugar?" dijo

"este mundo se llama Remnant un mundo donde las personas viven felizmente y un grupo llamado cazadores protegen la vida de los monstruos conocidos como Grimm que son atraídos por las emociones negativas, para eso utilizan un material llamado polvo que se usa en sus armas…también existen los faunos que son humanos con rasgos de animales que han sufrido del maltrato y desigualdad por su apariencia…otra cosa muchos cazadores utilizan habilidades conocidos como aura es una energía interior que sana sus heridas y protegen del daño … también tienen semblanza que sería como poderes… alguna duda" dijo Kami-sama

"si , es que es posible que mantenga mis poderes para proteger mi nueva vida quiero redimirme de mis acciones a proteger?" dijo Aigaron

"Puedes hacerlo pero ten cuidado, porque es posible que la gente pueda asustarse por tu apariencia, debes ocultarla" dijo

"Está bien… otra cosa que me puedas advertir" dijo Aigaron

"si debido a que eres un general de la tristeza al llegar, muchos Grimms se acercaran hacia ti porque liberas mucha energía negativa" dijo Kami-sama

"Suena horrible" dijo al tragar fuertemente

"Lo sé pero no te preocupes que será temporal" dijo Kami-sama dando un suspiro de alivio

"Gracias… esta noticia me hace llorar" dijo derramando muchas lagrimas

"Calmado, no quiero que este lugar se inunde " dijo Kami-sama con un paraguas protegiéndose del rio de lagrimas

"perdón" dijo frotando sus ojos

"Bueno estas listos" dijo

"lo hare… y cumpliré con la promesa de Candelilla de ser feliz aunque costara" dijo Aigaron provocando una pequeña risa

"Bien dicho" dijo Kami-sama con una sonrisa ; un destello de luz cubrió los ojos de Aigaron "buena suerte" fue lo último que escucho.

 **(Remnant)**

"ay… mi cabeza me duele tanto" dijo Aigaron al levantarse, recordando las palaras de Kami-sama, miro el cielo revelando una luna rota también vio a los alrededores que estaba en un bosque "es un lugar bonito a Candelilla le hubiera gustado" pensó tratando de no votar lagrimas, escucho un grito agudo.

" De donde vino ese sonido…según Kami-sama esos seres llamados Grimm vendrían hacia mi" dijo a sí mismo al preparar su arma

Desde el bosque un escorpión Grimm apareció tiene un exoesqueleto de color negro azabache con varios platos blancos, similares al hueso en el cual estaba adornada con los ojos rojos emitió un fuerte grito

"eso no es nada bueno" pensó mientras daba una carga, esquivo su cola y se quedo atascado en el suelo lo corto con facilidad con su hacha dejando a la bestia un grito de dolor mientras se desangraba pero no está derrotado, con un descuido Aigaron fue atrapado por la pinza del Grimm, su armadura lo protegía de ser cortado aunque no duraría mucho…

"su fuerza es sorprendente" pensó mientras intentaba escapar pudo sacar su brazo que tenía su arma logrando dar otro corte al monstruo pudiendo escapar; aun quería luchar "para ser una bestia de oscuridad es bastante fuerte, me haces llorar" dijo Aigaron limpiando una lagrima de su rostro y salto para darle el golpe final al escorpión Grimm; la sangre cubrió su cuerpo poniendo fin a la vida del Grimm

"es desagradable, donde habrá un rio para limpiarme" dijo Aigaron al tratar de sacar la sangre negra de su cuerpo

Paso el tiempo que encontró un rio aunque tuvo que luchar con una manada grimms lobos, un grupo de osos grimms y una especie de ave Grimm. Se puso en el agua y se empezó a limpiar.

"no puedo creer que mi primer tiempo en este lugar y casi me matan de nuevo… apuesto a que Dogold le gustaría estar aquí para tener una lucha con esas cosas" pensó Aigaron dejando un suspiro y dijo "será mejor que encuentre un pueblo cerca"

Empezó a caminar hasta que encontró un pueblo pero antes de entrar recordó otras palabras que le dijo Kami-sama

"casi me olvido que la gente no debe verme así" pensó y se le ocurrió transformarse en humano como lo hacía Candelilla y Luckyuro-"espero que funcione, nunca lo intente en primer lugar…será mejor intentarlo" dijo dejando su arma al suelo y empezó a concentrarse; su cuerpo fue cubierto con una energía azul mientras su cuerpo cambiaba.

Ahora parecía un adolecente más o menos de 16 o 17 años, de 2 metros de altura, piel casi pálida de pelo negro corto, de ojos celeste con un tatuaje de una lágrima en ambas mejillas, su ropa era una camisa celeste con partes de su armadura pero color azul cobalto con un medallón de un rostro triste en el lado izquierdo de su pecho y unos pantalones azul oscuro y zapatos del mismo tono.

"realmente funciono" dijo al observar su nuevo aspecto, coloco se arma detrás de su espalda y camino directo a la ciudad; en su recorrido descubrió que el nombre de este lugar era Vale y esta era la ciudad que tenía el mismo nombre no entendía la lógica de su nombre, se detuvo a un lugar donde vendían música, se le ocurrió ir allí porque aunque nadie lo supiera le gustaba escuchar música en especial cuando Candelilla cantaba le hacía sentir menos triste al escuchar su bella voz.

Estaba a punto de entrar hasta que escucho un fuerte ruido que venía cerca de aquí

"¿Qué fue eso'" dijo y corrió hacia el origen del ruido

Al llegar al punto de origen vio a una chica de ojos plateados que viste una blusa y una falda de color negro con decoraciones en rojo, junto con una capa del mismo color sostenía una enorme guadaña color rojo con detalles en negro, esa arma eran más grande y posiblemente más pesada que ella; estaba luchando con un grupo de hombres en trajes de color negro; Aigaron tenía los ojos muy abierto al ver el estilo de lucha de la joven y noto que uno de esos hombres iba a disparar su arma hacia ella por la espalda.

"cuidado!" dijo Aigaron al corre y derribar al sujeto con una patada, la chica dio la vuelta a notar al sujeto inconsciente y luego lo miro a él

"¿estás bien?" dijo la joven

"¿estás bien?... yo debería preguntarte a ti, tu estas luchando con gente peligrosa y uno estaba a punto de dispararte y me preguntas que estoy bien" dijo Aigaron al darse cuenta que protegía a un humano, fue su primera vez en proteger y se sentía extraño.

"es que estas llorando" dijo la niña

Noto que sus ojos lloraban y le contesto "descuida es un habito mío llorar, ¿Cómo te llamas?" pero fue interrumpido

"bueno roja, al parecer estamos de acuerdo que fue una tarde memorable incluso tiene un nuevo amigo" dijo un hombre de pelo color naranja, largo y brillante, y con flequillo largo que cubre su ojo derecho. Lleva un bombín negro con una banda roja, un traje blanco y rojo con cuello y una pequeña bufanda gris. Él tiene guantes negros con mangas redondeadas, así como pantalón largo negro, y zapatos negros.

"¿Quién es ese sujeto con delineador en los ojos?" pregunto Aigaron

"aunque tuviera un charla con usted… azul, me temo que este camino termina" dijo el sujeto señalando su bastón que se abrió y un proyectil salió de allí directo a ellos

"otra vez cuidado" dijo Aigaron al colocarse frente a la niña, saco su hacha y corto el proyectil a la mitad, en el momento que puso su cara en frente el sujeto se había ido "donde se fue"

"arriba" dijo la niña saltando al tejado de un edificio y corriendo para atraparlo

"oye…espérame" dijo Aigaron siguiendo a la joven y pensó" que lugar tan extraño. Me dan ganas de llorar de tristeza"

Paso un tiempo hasta que Aigaron alcanzo a la niña y al sujeto que estaba en una especie de nave huyendo del lugar.

"uff…ufff…debería correr más seguido" dijo poniendo su mano sobre su pecho

"ultimas parada, roja" dijo el sujeto lanzando un cristal rojo

"tengo un mal presentimiento" pensó Aigaron y corrió para estar más cerca de la joven pero se dio cuenta que el sujeto volvió a disparar generando una enorme explosión cubriendo el lugar "niña!" grito tratando de ayudarla

El sujeto empezó a reírse pero tanto él como Aigaron descubrieron que ella fue salvada por una mujer rubia de traje de manga larga blanca que expone parte de su pecho y mangas abombadas que estrechan cerca de la muñeca antes de extenderse a salir cerca de sus manos. Su parte inferior del cuerpo tiene una falda negro con botones que se ejecutan en una línea vertical; protegió a la niña con una especie de escudo color morado y empezó a atacar a la nave.

"en serio este lugar es una locura" pensó Aigaron y se acerco a la niña "estas bien niña" dijo y ella asintió la cabeza

De pronto una mujer salió de la nave y disparo una bola de fuego; "no estás vez" dijo Aigaron al bloquea su ataque con mucha facilidad y la mira directo a su rostro aunque no se veía con claridad podía ver bien sus ojos, entonces volvió a hablar" las despedidas me hacen llorar, así que tengo un regalo de despedida" dijo limpiando una lagrima imaginaria y una energía azul cubrió su hacha y lanzo un corte de energía "wow… eso es nuevo" pensó al notar lo que había hecho lamentablemente el ataque fue detenido pero causando un pequeño daño.

Aigaron volvió atacar y se dio cuenta que la mujer y la niña empezaron a atacar a la nave junto a él pero todo fue en vano y la nave pudo escapar de ellos.

"no entiendo lo que ocurrió pero creo que es una victoria, se siente extraño ganar" dijo Aigaron "me dan ganas de llorar de alegría" entonces empezó a dar una gran cantidad de lagrimas; la niña dio un paso de a lado para evitar mojarse de las lagrimas de él

"oye" dijo la niña

"SI" dijo Aigaron al parar de llorar

"no pude responder a tu pregunta con anterioridad, me llamo Ruby Rose… ¿eres un cazador?" dijo la niña de nombre Ruby

"hola Ruby soy Aigaron… no soy un cazador tal vez la mujer que te protegió" dijo señalando a la mujer

"de verdad" dijo Ruby viendo a la mujer con una enorme sonrisa"me das su autógrafo"

"una chica demasiado alegre supongo… me recuerda a ella" pensó Aigaron viendo a Ruby y luego miro a la mujer "¿Cómo se llama señora?"

"Glynda Goodwitch, ahora ustedes dos vendrán conmigo a un interrogatorio" dijo la mujer conocido como Glynda

"acaso no puedo descansar" pensó Aigaron derramando una pequeña lagrima

 **(Tiempo después)**

En la sala de interrogatorios que Glynda pidió , empezó a explicar las acciones de Ruby y Aigaron, él explico que estaba de paso y decidió ayudar por razones de protegerla de los criminales, también trato de defender a Ruby de sus acciones ; aunque él nunca hizo esto antes por una extraña razón su cuerpo se movió por iniciativa propia quizás esta niña era una señal de que debía protegerla aunque no estaba seguro…paso un tiempo de silencio hasta que Glynda concluyo

"espero que comprendan de sus acciones de esta noche, no serán tomado a la ligera ya que casi ponen a otros en peligro" dijo ella

"ellos empezaron" dijo Ruby

"no pueden hacernos esto solo por proteger a las personas" dijo Aigaron, aun se sentía extraño decir esas palabras de proteger y cosas como esas

"si fuera yo ,los mandaría a casa con una palmada en la espalda…"dijo Glynda provocando una sonrisa a Ruby y un suspiro de alivio a Aigaron pero luego miro con un ceño fruncido y señalo " y un tirón de oreja" golpean la mesa con fuerza asustándolos en el acto

"de más miedo que Dogold y seguramente con más ira que él" pensó Aigaron

"pero hay alguien que quiere hablar con ustedes" dijo ella mientras que en la pueta salía un señor de pelo gris Lleva sombreado gafas de cristal y una bufanda de color verde oscuro con una pequeña púrpura emblema,, en forma de cruz sobre el mismo. Su atuendo se compone principalmente de un traje negro desabrochado sobre un chaleco abotonado y undershirt verde. También lleva los zapatos de pantalón negro y pantalones largos, de color verde oscuro.

"Ruby Rose" dijo el señor con un plato de galletas en una mano y una taza de café en la otra se acerco demasiado cerca de ella y agrego "tienes ojos plateados" dejando en un momento incomodo.

"Esto es incomodo" dijo Aigaron sin darse cuenta que dijo en voz alta, llamando la atención del señor

"y usted joven, ¿Cuál es su nombre?" pregunto el señor

"Ai-Aigaron" respondió

"¿Dónde aprendieron a luchar así?" pregunto mirando a Ruby

"¿A-Academia Signal?" dijo ella

"En ningún lugar, aprendí por mi cuenta" dijo Aigaron con una mentira; el señor tomo mucho interés en las palabras del joven, luego tomo la atención a Ruby y le pregunto

"¿ten enseñaron a luchar con una de las armas tan peligrosa jamás diseñada?"

"bueno fue un profesor en particular" dijo Ruby

"ya veo" dije el señor bajando el plato de galleta hacia ella donde saca una y se la comió, de repente empezó a comer cada una con bastante rapidez, en el momento que iba a comer la última miro a Aigaron y se la dio con una sonrisa

"¿Qué es?"dijo dando una extraña mirada hacia el alimento que está en su mano

"una galleta… no las conocen" dijo el señor con una ceja levantada

"Las he visto pero nunca comí una" dijo y dio un mordico a la galleta de repente lagrimas salieron de sus ojos "son… tan… deliciosas"

"Aigaron… es normal para usted llorar tan seguido" dijo Ruby con una mirada extraña al igual a los dos adultos de enfrente de él

"si, la razón que me dicen el Sorrowful Knight "respondió al detener las lagrimas

"Sorrowful Knight?" el señor tomo atención a lo que dijo

"lo que pasa que suelo ser muy deprimente y llorar seguido pero soy un buen luchador y táctico por eso que me dicen así" dijo Aigaron

"¿Quiénes?" dijo

"antiguos amigos que ya no están conmigo" respondió con tristeza no era una mentira pero tampoco es una verdad, nadie tenía que saber quién era en realidad, eso causo una pequeña seño a Ruby al entender que es un punto delicado

"mis disculpa por su perdida" dijo el señor y miro a Ruby "señorita Rose volviendo al tema, es que solo eh visto a otro portador de guadaña tan hábil antes, el polvoriento Qrow"

"es mi tío Qrow, es profesor en la academia signal" dijo Ruby

"espera un minuto, tu tío te enseñan a ti, una niña tan pequeña a luchar con una guadaña gigante" dijo Aigaron sorprendido sin darse cuenta que dijo en voz alta nuevamente

"tengo 15 años y no soy pequeña…además tú también eres un joven de mi misma edad" dijo Ruby con un pequeño mohín

"lo siento" dijo Aigaron sin darse cuenta a que parece tener una edad cercana a ella, quizás unos 16 años

"continuando yo era un desastre antes que me tomara bajo su ala" dijo Ruby luego haciendo poses divertidas que causo a Aigaron sonreír

"tan energética y llena de vida, me siento bien cerca de ella" pensó

"¿Por qué decidió estudiar en una escuela para entrenar guerreros?" dijo el señor

"bueno-quiero ser una cazadora" respondió con timidez

"¿quieres matar monstruos?" dijo él

"si, aunque me quedan dos años para estudiar en la academia signal y luego inscribirme a Beacon…veras mi hermana empezara a estudiar allí este año para también ser cazadora… y yo quiero hacer lo mismo para proteger a la gente" dijo Ruby

"eso es un gran meta Ruby" dijo Aigaron dando una pequeña sonrisa al igual que el señor

"saben quién soy" dijo a los dos

"no, lo siento… no sé quién es usted" dijo Aigaron

"yo si usted es el profesor Ozpin, el director de Beacon" respondió Ruby

"hola" dijo Ozpin

"esto se volvió cada vez más extraño y tuve que pelear con héroes de temática de dinosaurios con trajes coloridos pero eso se gana el oro" pensó Aigaron

"¿quieres asistir a mi escuela?" dijo Ozpin

"más que nada" dijo Ruby

"Bueno, bienvenida entonces" dijo Ozpin provocando una sonrisa de alegría a Ruby, entonces miro a Aigaron y añadió " ¿y usted quiere unirse también?"

"yo… pero no tengo ninguna experiencia en ser un cazador… ni siquiera se si tengo el potencial" dijo

"por eso que lo estoy pidiendo, puedo ver en sus ojos que puede ser un gran cazador" dijo Ozpin

"si usted lo dice… acepto" dijo Aigaron provocando una sonrisa al profesor

"nos vemos allí entonces, se pueden ir" dijo, haciendo que los dos se retiraran mientras se iban; Glynda se acerco y le dijo

"hay algo extraño en ese joven profesor"

"igual lo note, Glynda" respondió

"está ocultando algo puedo sentir una energía nunca antes vista" dijo Glynda

"estoy seguro que nos dirá pronto cuando sea el momento" señalo Ozpin

"más vale, no quiero que pueda perjudicar a los estudiantes" dijo Glynda

 **(Después)**

"Aigaron" dijo Ruby caminando en la calle

"si, Ruby-chan" dijo acompañándola por un momento

"gracias por ayudarme, fue muy amable" dijo ella

"no hay de que" dijo yendo en la dirección contraria "nos vemos"

"espera, ¿A dónde vas?" pregunto Ruby

"en alguna banca para dormir, la verdad que no tengo a donde ir" dijo con un gusto a tristeza

"te parece si quieres venir a mi casa, tenemos un cuarto libre" dijo Ruby

"de verdad?" dijo Aigaron

"es lo menos que puedo hacer como agradecimiento" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

"gracias Ruby-chan" dijo empezando a llorar de alegría " gracias por ser mi amiga"

"de acuerdo pero deja llorar, es muy incomodo" dijo Ruby consolándolo

"lo siento" dijo limpiándose los ojos

"bien vamos a casa, yo te llevo allí" dijo Ruby con alegría

"me parece bien" dijo y empezó a seguirla

Una nueva vida se avecina al Sorrowful Knight Aigaron, junto con una nueva amigo no sabrá lo que vendrá en el futuro pero seguramente cambiara su vida… tal vez pueda dejar de ser tan triste y para de llorar o quizás no… porque ser un general de la tristeza no pueda quitar su habito…

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	2. Chapter 2:lagrimas con vivir en familia

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias ,por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth y Kyoryuger de super sentai**

 **Capitulo 2: lagrimas en vivir con una familia**

"Dime Ruby-chan, ¿Cómo es tu familia?" pregunto Aigaron para establecer una conversación con su nueva amiga debido a que ella lo invito a pasar la noche en su casa con su familia.

"bueno Aigaron, mi padre es muy sobre protector hacia nosotros pero me dio el permiso de ser una cazadora y estudiar para convertirme en una, mi hermana mayor Yang me trata si fuera un niño y me molesta pero lo hace de cariño…sin embargo le gusta hacer juegos de palabras que piensa que son graciosas pero no lo es" dijo Ruby

"¿Qué hay de tu madre?" pregunto

"ella murió en una misión como cazadora" dijo Ruby con una pequeña tristeza

"disculpa por preguntar algo muy delicado" dijo al entender que fue muy mala idea preguntar

"no te preocupes, ella era una gran madre y la mejor cazadora, mi padre me dice que me veo igual a ella" respondió con una sonrisa

"tienes una familia increíble, me haces derramar lagrimas" dijo Aigaron con una pequeña sonrisa limpiando su mejilla una lagrima

"¿Qué hay de tu familia?" pregunto Ruby

"No tengo muchos recuerdos, ni siquiera sé si tengo una para empezar, me tuve que cuidar por mi cuenta "dijo Aigaron, era mentira, él nunca tenia familia, fue creado con el objetivo de obedecer a su señor Deboss al igual que sus antiguos compañeros

"parece que también tengo que disculparme por preguntar una situación delicada" dijo ella al sentirse mal

"descuida Ruby-chan, estoy bien" dijo Aigaron con una sonrisa

"falta poco para llegar a casa" dijo Ruby

En el momento que llegaron a la puerta de la casa Aigaron noto una extraña mirada a Ruby como si algo le preocupaba

"¿algo te preocupa Ruby-chan" pregunto

"es que mi padre no le gustara que llegue a casa con un muchacho y mi hermana seguramente me molestara por eso" dijo Ruby temblando un poco

"si explica la situación no pasara nada" dijo tratando de tranquilizarla

"está bien. Vamos" dijo al abrir la puerta de su casa y añadió "papa, Yang ya regrese"

"hola a casa hermanita" dijo una voz saliendo de la puerta de la cocina, era una joven de ojos color lila que poseía un hermoso pelo color rubio usa un chaleco marrón con ribetes de oro sobre una blusa entallada escotado de color amarillo con una cresta negro que se asemeja a un corazón ardiente. El chaleco tiene mangas casquillo hinchado con puños negros. A los lados de los puños, hay dos pequeños botones dorados.

Se quedo quieta mientras vio a su hermana menor junto con un desconocida de ropa de tonos azules, los miro detenidamente.

"ho-hola mi nombre es Ai-"dijo Aigaron antes que fue derribado por la rubio y empezó a sacudirlo

"Yang! que haces" dijo Ruby

"quien eres y porque estas con mi hermana… acaso eres un pervertido o algo por el estilo… vamos contéstame" dijo Yang intentando golpearlo

"porque me pasa a mi lo malo" pensó Aigaron intentando que no lo golpearan en el rostro, se le notaba que empezaron a caer lagrimas

"Yang él es mi amigo, me salvo de unos sujetos que trataron de hacerme daño" dijo Ruby

"¿de verdad?" dijo Yang al detener sus golpes y luego miro a Aigaron que tenía un rostro asustado y asintió la cabeza indicando que es verdad, se levanta de él.

"niñas, que es todo ese alboroto" dijo la voz de un hombre saliendo hacia el pasillo; era el padre; tiene el pelo rubio que tiene dos pequeños filamentos que sobresalen de la parte superior, ojos azules un parche alma y una pequeña barba de tres días a lo largo de su línea de la mandíbula, que también tiene un tatuaje en su brazo derecho.

Él también dio una mirada a su hija Ruby y al joven que estaba en el suelo, tiene un montón de moretones seguramente a causa de Yang

"Hola papa, te presento a un amigo mío" dijo Ruby dando un abrazo a su padre y señalando al joven en el suelo

"bue-buenas noches señor… soy Aigaron…alguno me puede ayudar apenas puedo sentir mi cuerpo" dijo con dolor

"Oh sí, lo siento" dijo Yang levantándolo

"gracias, realmente eres fuerte" dijo Aigaron recuperándose de los golpes

"cuando uno protege a su hermana de tipos extraños se requiere de mucho esfuerzo, pero tu parece resistir, cuando te golpee sentí como si tu cuerpo fuera hecho de metal" dijo Yang

"de verdad?, no tenía idea" dijo Aigaron aunque técnicamente esta hecho de metal entre otras cosas

"bueno Aigaron, soy Taiyang Xio Long, me puede decir que hace junto con mi hija" dijo Taiyang

"Ruby me invito a dormir en su casa como agradecimiento en salvarle la vida, yo no tengo un hogar donde pasar la noche… ella me convenció de venir hacia aquí" dijo Aigaron

"ya veo… te parece si me explica mientras preparo la cena, puedes acompañarnos" dijo Taiyang sonriendo

"está bien" dijo Aigaron

"hola Aigaron soy Yang Xia long, la hermana mayor de Ruby" dijo Yang presentándose

"¿son hermanas?, sin ofender " dijo

"somos medias hermanas mi padre se caso con mi madre pero ella se tuvo que" ir" y se caso otra vez con la madre de Ruby, pero la sigo queriendo como una hermana" dijo Yang

"Oh, entiendo" dijo Aigaron-"los seres humanos siguen siendo extraños para mi" pensó

Mientras se preparaba la comida Ruby empezó a contar de lo ocurrió en la tienda y como Aigaron la salvo de uno de los ladrones, si no fuera por él estaría en problemas; Yang le dio una sonrisa y se disculpo por lo que hizo, Aigaron acepto su disculpa aunque como nota mental no hacerla enojar no sabía porque pero tenía la sensación que no era buena idea verla enojada; Ruby dio la buena noticia que el profesor Ozpin le permitiera estudiar a Beacon este año, dando a la familia una sorpresa a lo grande, se sentían orgullosos.

"felicidades Ruby, estar en Beacon dos años antes, es un logro serás conocida cono rodillas de abeja" dijo Yang abrazando a su hermana

"¿Qué es rodillas de abeja?" pensó Aigaron de confusión

"no quiero ser rodillas de abeja, porque no puedo tener rodillas normales" dijo Ruby

"Ruby estoy muy orgulloso de ti y seguramente que tu madre estará lo mismo" dijo Taiyang

"gracias papa" dijo Ruby sonrojada

"no te sonrojes Ruby-chan me estás haciendo llorar" dijo Aigaron en broma mientras ponía su mano en su hombro

"bueno todos a la mesa, que ya es hora de comer" dijo Taiyang dirigiendo a todos a la mesa

Cada uno estaba en su lugar, Aigaron se sentía extraño convivir con seres humanos, empezó a disfrutar de la compañía, los platos se colocaron en la mesa era carne con arroz, los demás comían con normalidad pero para él no comprende los alimentos humanos.

"¿algún problema?" pregunto Taiyang

"Aigaron no me digas que no conoces la carne o el arroz" dijo Yang aun comiendo

"¿Así se llama este alimento?" dijo Aigaron sorprendiendo a lo que estaban en la mesa, Ruby nuevamente con lo que acaba de decir

"lo mismo paso hace un rato atrás con las galletas" dijo Ruby a su hermana

Él observo el plato un momento y tomo los cubiertos, corto un trozo de la carne y lo puso en su boca al momento, lagrimas salieron de sus ojos en alegría; empezó a comer con mucha rapidez saboreando la comida humana

"delicioso…. Nunca comí algo así en mi vida" dijo con la boca llena aun en lagrimas

"Ruby tu amigo es extraño" susurro Yang a Ruby

"es normal para él, me dijo que es un habito" respondió

"Así que Aigaron de ¿Dónde vienes?, no pareces de ser por aquí" dijo Taiyang para iniciar una conversación con él

En ese momento se detuvo, no podía decirle que era de otro mundo y de su pasado, podrian odiarlo e incluso hacerle daño pero tampoco podía mentir debido a que ellos fueron amables por dejar quedarse un rato en su linda casa y Ruby fue la que mayor contacto hizo; estaba nervioso por eso decidió contar verdades a medias por el momento, cuando sea la mejor oportunidad le contara la verdad

"Yo provengo muy lejos de Vale, ni siquiera soy de ningún reino, yo nací en un lugar lejano" empezó a contar

"¿Por qué entonces viniste aquí?, es alguna meta o un interés ser un cazador?" dijo Taiyang

"Es complicado, estoy nervioso por contarlo, no quiero que me odien" dijo Aigaron

"¿por cuál razón?" dijo Ruby observando, él la observo y suspiro

"para redimirme de mis pecados" dijo Aigaron con la cabeza en inclinada

"¿tus pecados?" pregunto esta vez Yang

"De donde vengo trabajaba con una organización malvada llamado Deboth army" pauso un momento

"¿Deboth army?" pregunto Taiyang

"Nuestro objetivo era dominar el mundo, yo era uno de sus generales…al principio adoraba mi trabajo, tenia compañeros que respetaba y me fascinaba torturar a mis enemigos…" Aigaron se detuvo un minuto, las reacciones eran diferentes Taiyang pensó que era peligroso pero como contaba se arrepentía de lo que hizo, por otra parte Yang pensó sí que él planeaba algo que perjudicaría a su familia le daría una paliza, Ruby tenía una mirada triste por su amigo porque veía la tristeza en sus ojos

"entonces eras un general a una edad tan joven?" dijo Taiyang

"Si, aunque no lo parezco soy un buen táctico y un buen luchador lo aprendí por mi cuenta hay otros dos generales, mi apodo era el Sorrowful Knight porque siempre soy deprimente y llorar muy seguido, representaba la tristeza" dijo con un pequeño rubor con vergüenza

"¿y cómo eran los otros generales?" pregunto Ruby con curiosidad

"estaba el Raging Knight su nombre era Dogold como indica su titulo su emoción era la ira, una persona violenta, siempre se irrita con facilidad, también estaba la Joyful Knight su nombre era Candelilla y era una persona positiva y alegre, siempre trataba de ponerme de buen humor" dijo Aigaron y tomo una leve respiración y continuo"… ella fue la razón que traicione a la organización"

" a que se refieres con eso?" dijo Taiyang

"nuestro objetivo era dañar a las personas pero ella aunque hacia bien su trabajo le gustaba hacerlos felices… técnicamente fue ella quien me hizo feliz por primera vez…estaba enamorado" dijo Aigaron con una sonrisa

"Oh… que dulce que encontrase a tu alma gemela" dijo Yang aun no confiaba en él

"se puede decir, ella era felicidad, yo tristeza me sentía bien cuando estaba con ella" dijo

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" dijo Ruby, ahí la expresión de su rostro cambia a una mueca deprimente

"cuando el Deboth army estaba en su peor momento, fuimos casi derrotados por un grupo de cazadores que interponían en nuestros planes… yo estaba esperando a mi señor cuando escuche una conversación, él decidió pedir refuerzos y los hizo pero descubrí que la primera misión para ser generales era asesinar a Candelilla y a mi " dijo cuando todo se tenso, no podan creer que su jefe planeaba matarlos solo por tener nuevos generales

"pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué eliminar a sus antiguos generales?" dijo Taiyang

"Debido a la actitud de Candelilla podría ser una amenaza en sus planes como un ex general que se unió a los cazadores para proteger a las personas, yo por otro lado no podía tolerar que asesinaran a la persona que amaba y decidí traicionarlos… me lleve a ella y su compañero Luckyuro hacia los cazadores porque estaba seguro que podía confiar en ellos para que la cuidaran… casi funciono hasta que fui acorralado por mi remplazo" dijo Aigaron

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?" dijo Yang ahora sintiendo lastima

"Luche contra él pero como un cobarde trato de atacar a Candelilla, yo tome el ataque en su lugar… pensé que estaba a punto de morir… ni siquiera pude decirle lo que sentía" dijo mientras su mano se cerraba en su pecho

"¿Qué paso con tu aura?" dijo Taiyang

"verán, nunca desbloquee mi aura" dijo Aigaron

"entonces como sobreviviste?, si tu aura no fue activado no estarías muerto" dijo Yang

"tampoco lo sabía, había despertado en medio de este lugar, ahí encontré con que me salvo la vida, le pregunte qué fue lo que paso…me dijo que me encontró tirado y me llevo a un lugar seguro, desbloqueo mi aura para poder sanarme… también pregunte si había visto a Candelilla, me contesto que no vio a nadie más…me derrumbe sabiendo que no la iba a volver y me prometí a mi mismo que me redimiría para ser una mejor persona, para proteger a las personas…si lo hubiera sabido antes podría haber cambiado lo que paso" dijo derramando lagrimas de dolor recordando lo que había pasado en realidad pero luego sintió un pañuelo cerca de su rostro, miro que se trataba de Ruby tratando de ayudarlo

"¿estás bien?" dijo Ruby aun con el pañuelo humedecido en su mano

"si, gracias Ruby-chan por preocuparte" dijo con una leve sonrisa

"Estas aquí por corregir por tus actos pasados… ¿Por qué decidiste contarnos la verdad fácilmente?, no lo puedo comprender" dijo Taiyang

"La razón es que podía confiar en ustedes…ustedes fueron amables conmigo, en especial Ruby-chan, por eso decidí contar la verdad… si quieren pueden echarme de su casa o llamar a la policía, no pienso hacer daño a alguien nunca más" dijo Aigaron

"No creo que sea necesario" dijo una voz

Todos miraron frente a la puerta y Aigaron noto a un hombre mayor de pelo negro en punta, posee ojos rojos, ligero rastrojos a lo largo de su línea de la mandíbula, con un rojo capa andrajosa, lleva una camisa de vestir de color gris con una cola larga, pantalones de vestir negros, y zapatos negros de vestir.

"Tío Qrow!/Qrow!" dijeron las chicas y el padre al mismo tiempo

"Hola, como están mis sobrinas y su viejo padre" dijo Qrow

"todavía no soy viejo y como entraste si la puerta está con llave" dijo Taiyang molesto

"tengo mis métodos" dijo mientras miraba a Aigaron, saco su cantimplora con su precioso alcohol y empezó a beber después de un rato, dice "tú eres el nuevo amigo de Ruby"

"S-Si, soy Aigaron señor Qrow" dijo tímidamente

"muchacho no me digas señor me hace sentir viejo, solamente llámame Qrow, entendido" dijo Qrow informalmente tomando otro trago

"Si se- digo Qrow" dijo Aigaron ganado una sonrisa del cazador

"Tío Qrow, ¿escuchaste toda la historia de Aigaron?" pregunto Ruby

"Cada palabra, solo tengo algo que decirle" dijo mirando fijamente a Aigaron causando temblar, su mirada le provoco una sensación de miedo como si él este luchando con un dinosaurio solo (tomando en cuenta de su lucha con los Kyoryuger por tanto tiempo) , estaba a punto de desmayarse hasta que Qrow dijo " me agradas y espero que seas el mejor amigo de mi sobrina"

"¿Eh?" dijo Aigaron

"Ser un general a tan corta edad es un gran merito, aunque no me agrado que usaras ese talento para el mal, me siento bien que decidieras redimir" dijo Qrow con una sonrisa

"gracias" dijo con rubor en vergüenza

"Tiene razón que es impresionante, lamento en pensar mal en ti… un minuto más y te hubiera dado una paliza si planearas dañar a mi hermanita" dijo Yang

"¿de verdad?" dijo Aigaron ya poniéndose a lamentar en venir aquí

"dime Aigaron, ¿Qué vas hacer ahora?" pregunto Qrow

"bueno…pienso ir a la academia Beacon al igual que Ruby-chan, el profesor Ozpin me pidió que asistiera… dijo que tenía potencial de ser un cazador" dijo Aigaron

"Excelente vamos a celebrar" dijo Qrow tomando mas su bebida, mientras las chicas reían de las payasadas de su tío, Taiyang y Aigaron tenían unas gotas de sudor en sus cabezas

"que familia más extraña" pensó Aigaron

"le contaste al profesor Ozpin acerca de esto?" dijo Taiyang

"No, no tenía mucha confianza con él" dijo Aigaron

"Quieres decir que no le contaste nada pero si a una familia de extraño solo porque confiaste en nosotros por nuestra amabilidad y en especial a Ruby…para ser un táctico no lo hiciste bien" dijo Qrow bromeando

"Es que Ruby-chan fue tan amable conmigo que no podía mentirle… es como un pequeño cachorro" dijo Aigaron señalando a Ruby, ella se sonrojo mientras los demás asentían la cabeza que es verdad, "además si podía confiar en ella podía hacerlo con ustedes y viéndolo de ese modo tienes razón, no lo pensé bien, puedo ser un buen táctico pero no soy el mejor" señala con levantar los hombros, tenía razón muchos de sus planes fracasaban muchas veces

"Te importa que le contemos de tu historia a él" dijo Taiyang

"De acuerdo, él también debe saberlo podría pensar que pueda dañar a sus estudiantes y en lo peor de los casos…no es favorable" dijo Aigaron

"Bueno todo acordado" dijo Taiyang mirando el reloj "ya casi es la hora de dormir, Ruby puedes llevar a Aigaron a la habitación para huéspedes"

"Claro, sígueme Aigaron" dijo Ruby llevándolo a la habitación, Yang los siguió luego dejando a los dos adultos solos

"Contactare a Ozpin" dijo Taiyang marcando el numero en su desplazamiento

 **(Habitación de huéspedes)**

las chicas llevaron a Aigaron a la habitación, Ruby se adelanto, de paso él observo muchas fotos de ellas con su padre, se detuvo al ver una foto en particular era uno de Taiyang y Qrow cuando joven junto con una chiva parecida a Ruby con el mismo pelo, tono de piel y sus ojos de plata pero su capa era blanca en lugar de roja, la otra se ve muy similar a Yang, compartiendo la misma apariencia juvenil, forma de la cara, e incluso al margen de su peinado, pero con el pelo negro en lugar de rubio, y sus cejas son un poco más altos. Sus pensamientos en esa foto estaban bien fijados hasta que su mente fue interrumpida por una voz

"Algo de tu interés" dijo Yang molestándolo burlonamente

"Ah- lo siento, es que note el parecido de ustedes con las mujeres en esa foto" dijo Aigaron

"Si, son nuestras madres, formaban parte del mismo equipo que nuestro padre y el tío Qrow, la de la capa blanca es Verano Rose la madre de Ruby, la de la armadura roja es mi madre su nombre era Raven y la hermana del tío Qrow" dijo Yang

"Irónico que su padre se casara con sus madres cuando estaban en el mismo equipo y sus hijas se parezcan tanto en ella" dijo Aigaron

"las cosas de la vida" dijo Yang cruzando los brazos

"pero algo no entiendo, Ruby me conto que su madre murió en una misión… entonces que paso con tu madre" dijo Aigaron, su mirada lo conto todo, le tomo unos segundos y se dio cuenta "lo lamento no quise preguntar algo delicado, soy tan estúpido"

"No está bien, tú nos contaste la verdad y yo hare lo mismo, nunca la conocí, abandono a mi padre después que yo nací, nunca supe él porque, por lo que me prometí buscarla a cualquier costo pero no nunca dejare que esta obsesión de hallarla me domine" dijo Yang, su mirada cambio cuando vio a Aigaron llorando a un mar de lagrima, provocando una gota de sudor

"Que triste historio… me hace llorar a mares" dijo mientras se calmaba luego puso su mano al hombro y hablo de manera de confianza "pero estoy que la encontraras y las respuesta se aclararan"

"gracias supongo… eres alguien extraño ,eres de confianza" dijo Yang

"Aigaron!, Yang! Se están demorando" grito Ruby llamando la atención de los dos

"Lo siento Ruby- chan voy para allá" dijo Aigaron yendo a la habitación

"Este tipo puede ser muy extraño pero no puedo negar que es un gran amigo" pensó Yang

Cuando Aigaron camino hacia su cuarto fue derribado por un animal que reconoció que era un perro, este era de color negro, gris y blanco con los ojos grises. Su cola es corta y rechoncha, el pudo atraparlo mientras fue recibido por lamidas de dicho perro, dio una distancio con sus brazos pero seguía lamiendo pero esta vez al aire

"parece que Zwei le agrada" dijo Ruby

"¿Zwei?" dijo Aigaron limpiando su rostro cubierto de baba

"es nuestra querida mascota, es muy adorable y le encanta jugar, si te dio unas laminas significa que le agradas" dijo Ruby tomando a Zwei abrazándolo

"Debo estar alagado entonces" dijo con una mueca divertida

"Entonces hermanita lista para ir a Beacon mañana" dijo Yang en la puerta del cuarto

"Lista" dijo animada

"bien, maña iniciara todo con un gran Bam!, o en mi caso un YANG!" señalo Yang con un juego de palabras, dejando la sala en silencio, Aigaron le tomo unos segundo al entenderlo…

"no es divertido" dijo Ruby sin expresión por los pésimos juegos de palabra de su hermana, hasta que se escucho unas pequeñas risas provenientes de su amigo, ganando una sonrisa de Yang.

"Veo que alguien si disfruta de mis juegos de palabras" dijo Yang con un puño al aire señal de victoria

"No es eso, es que cuando luchaba contra los cazadores uno le gustaba hacer bromas o juegos de palabras que eran tan malas que los tuyos son divertidos" dijo Aigaron limpiando su rostro como si tuviera una lagrima en ella

"Entonces deben ser terribles si piensas que los de mi hermana son graciosos" dijo Ruby

"Oye!, mis bromas son divertidas… al menos eres el único que se ríe con ellos, dime que tan malos eran sus chistes" dijo Yang

"Son tan malos que provocaba todo el mundo un escalofrió en la espalda como si el invierno se adelanto" dijo Aigaron parando de reír.

"Eso si que debes ser terribles" dijo Yang

"Lo son, bueno ya es hora de dormir" dijo Aigaron estirando sus brazos

"Verdad, bueno hermanita es hora de dormir es momento de ir a su habitación" dijo Yang con un bostezo

"está bien, hasta mañana Aigaron" dijo Ruby llevando a Zwei con ella a su cuarto.

"hasta mañana" dijo pero antes que se fuera exclamo "espera"

"Si?" dijo Ruby

"Quería darte las gracias por ser buena conmigo y dejar dormir aquí te lo agradezco" dijo Aigaron con una sonrisa

"Cla- claro era lo que podía hacer- nos vemos" dijo Ruby con un pequeño rubor mientras se alejaba de la habitación

Aigaron se coloco dentro de la cama, se sentía muy acogedor, mientras su cuerpo se quedaba dormido, solo una cosa se le vino a la mente

"Ruby-chan es alguien divertida, no sé porque, pero se siente familiar… su familia es bastante peculiar… Haha… me aceptaron con facilidad y no me juzgaron por mi pasado, bueno no exactamente pero cuando sea un mejor momento lo hare aun no estoy con mucha seguridad de lo que pensaran de mi y como soy realmente" dio un pequeño suspiro y continuo" así que esta es mi nueva vida por venir?, espero que todo resulte bien…¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?", tomo uno segundo cuando ya era tarde "mierda, me acabo de jinx(traer mala suerte) a mí mismo", tomo otro suspiro y cerro sus ojos a dormir porque mañana será un nuevo comienzo en su vida.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	3. Chapter 3: lagrimas en Beacon part 1

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias, por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth y Kyoryuger de súper sentai**

 **Capitulo 3: lagrimas en Beacon parte 1**

Un nuevo día sale en la academia Beacon; Ozpin estaba en su oficina junto con Glynda Goodwitch; con su taza de café en su mano, tomo un sorbo… todo estaba tan callado hasta que Glynda rompió el silencio

"Algo que le preocupa, Ozpin"

"No, nada en absoluto…solo pensaba sobre lo ocurrido ayer" dijo Ozpin

"Acerca del Sr. Aigaron" dijo Glynda

"Si" dijo Ozpin recordando su charla con Taiyang y Qrow

 _Flashback_

 _Después de su charla con la señorita Ruby Rose y el misterioso Aigaron, Ozpin estaba llenando el papeleo por la inscripción de los dos; Glynda estaba pensando acerca de esta persona, no había visto alguien con esa extraña energía, era su apariencia o tenia enormes cantidades de aura, negó la cabeza y dejo de pensar, se dirigió hacia Ozpin y dijo "Ozpin, estás seguro en permitir entrar a estos dos a unirse a Beacon"_

" _En efecto Glynda, ellos dos tienen un potencial de ser cazadores" dijo Ozpin tomando un sorbo de café_

" _Pero la señorita Rose aun no tiene la madures y la experiencia ya que aún le queda dos años antes de entrar aquí" dijo Glynda_

" _Recuerda que fue enseñada por Qrow, uno de los mejores cazadores portador de guadaña por lo que puede estar preparada para lo que viene" dijo Ozpin_

" _Aun no puedo creer que sea su tío ese hombre es un vago que se emborracha y puede sacar la paciencia de uno" dijo Glynda con el ceño fruncido_

" _Tienes razón en su actitud pero no se puede negar que es un hábil luchador" dijo_

" _Verdad, entiendo el caso de ella sin embargo esa persona llamada Aigaron es sospechoso" dijo Glynda_

" _¿En qué se parece sospechoso?" dijo Ozpin con una ceja levantada_

" _Cuando me tope con ellos, pude notar que su aura o lo que supone que es, emitía energía negativa generalmente tristeza, además que cuando Torchwick estaba escapando lanzo una especie de corte de energía desconocida y por ultimo durante el interrogatorio parecía que no conocía muchas cosas de aquí y su reacción me daba sospechas" dijo Glynda_

" _También pensé en ello al mirar los videos" dijo Ozpin_

" _Puede ser peligroso, incluso perjudicaría la vida de los otros estudiantes" dijo Glynda_

" _No estás siendo muy paranoica Glynda" dijo Ozpin tomando un sorbo de café_

" _Solo estoy viendo las posibilidades, es mejor estar prevenido que lamentar" dijo_

 _De repente el desplazamiento de Ozpin empezó a sonar, era una llama de Taiyang y contesto la llamada y era él junto con Qrow seguro que es algo importante_

" _Hola Taiyang, Qrow a pasado un tiempo que hablamos" dijo Ozpin_

" _buenas noches Ozpin, espero no interrumpir algo importante" dijo Taiyang_

" _nada, solo preparando los preparativos para los nuevos alumnos de este año en Beacon…seguramente esta no es una llamada de saludo, hay algo que quieran decirme" dijo Ozpin_

" _Se acerca de una persona que usted hablo anteriormente llamado Aigaron" dijo Taiyang, tomando la atención de él y de Glynda_

" _Tuve la oportunidad de charlar con él, ¿algo ocurre?" dijo Ozpin_

" _bueno o poderoso Oz, además de que es amigo de mi sobrina Ruby ahora y se queda esta noche en la casa de Taiyang, él compartió cierta información de donde es" dijo Qrow de manera burlona_

" _¿Qué clase de información?" dijo Ozpin tomando mayor interés a lo que acaba de decir_

" _Antes de decirlo, vamos a aclarar que es extraño incluso no lo creerán" dijo Qrow mientras tomaba un trago_

 _Cuando se empezó la charla, Ozpin y Glynda estaba sorprendidos, un joven que ni siquiera es mayor ser un general de una organización de fines malvados; Glynda tenía razón que podría ser peligroso pero algo aun faltaba en cambio Ozpin estaba interesado en las habilidades natas de ese joven, era principalmente que esté en su lado y no caer en manos de personas peligrosas, después de pasar los hechos se empezó a evaluar las posibilidades._

" _Entonces que piensan ustedes dos" dijo Ozpin a los dos cazadores_

" _Sus palabras parecían honestas pero creo que oculta algo" dijo Taiyang_

" _Así que puede ser un buen mentiroso o tiene sospechas de nosotros para confiar" dijo Ozpin_

" _pero contárselos a una familia que recién conocen solo por ser amable con él, es extraño" dijo Glynda señalando un punto importante_

" _Verdad, creo que mi sobrina ayudo a abrir su corazón para confiar en nosotros" dijo Qrow_

" _Puede ser que ella le recuerda a alguien en especial para cambiar su punto y contarles la verdad" dijo Ozpin señalando a la chica de nombre Candelilla que fue el motivo de Aigaron en traicionar a su líder_

" _No creo que este diciendo la verdad exactamente" dijo Taiyang_

" _Entonces él mintió toda la historia" dijo Ozpin_

 _Taiyang movió la cabeza en negación y dijo "Tampoco digo que es un mentiroso, solo veo que está contando la verdad pero no toda la verdad"_

" _estoy de acuerdo con Taiyang, con la manera que contaba su vida me percate que sus palabras aunque honestas no reflejaban la verdad en otras palabras contaba verdades a medias" declaro Qrow_

" _Gracias por la información caballeros" dijo Ozpin_

" _No hay de qué, pero seguramente tenía sus dudas y por eso insistió a él en unirse a Beacon para no caer con el enemigo, ¿verdad Oz?" dijo Qrow_

" _En efecto" dijo Ozpin con un sorbo en su café_

" _bueno nosotros lo observaremos por mientras, no digo que no confié en él solo me preocupo por mis hijas, ya sabes responsabilidad paternal" dijo Taiyang_

" _Claro, solo lo dices para que Ruby no se enamore de él" dijo Qrow molestando_

" _No es verdad!" dijo Taiyang con el ceño fruncido_

" _Si, si, bueno Oz usted sabrá lo que tiene que hacer, suerte" dijo Qrow cortando descortésmente la llamada_

 _Fin del flashback_

"Va ser un año interesante Glynda" dijo Ozpin con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Usted dice eso cada año" dijo Glynda

"Lo sé, pero este será más interesante" dijo Ozpin dando un sorbo a su café

 **(Mientras tanto)**

En una aeronave dirigiéndose a la academia Beacon, Aigaron contemplaba la vista en silencio, la verdad aunque este vehículo se veía más futurista que las naves en su antiguo mundo, aviones eran lo que llamaba. En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron consumidos recordando su vida pasada, se sentía mal por lo que había hecho y definitivamente no descansara hasta que todos sus actos fueran perdonados; empezaba a correr lagrimas en sus ojos pero se luego sintió algo suave recorriendo su mejilla, miro al lado y resulto ser su amiga Ruby tratando de ayudar

"Oh, Ruby-chan, disculpa si te preocupe" dijo con una sonrisa

"No me gusta verte triste" dijo Ruby

"No estaba triste, solamente mi mente me hizo recordar mi pasado, esto fue solo acto involuntario" dijo para que su amiga no se preocupara

"Los extrañas verdad" dijo Ruby

"a mis compañeros de Deboth army, no para nada" dijo Aigaron

"Me refería a Candelilla y a Luckyuro, como contaste ayer ellos parecían muy cercanos a usted en especial Candelilla" dijo Ruby

"Tienes razón, Candelilla era una joven hermosa que me atrapo por su amabilidad, tiene una hermosa voz y Luckyuro era alguien divertida y llena de entusiasmo, cuando veía a los dos actuando infantilmente, me hacía sentir una cálida alegría lo que era ilógico ya que soy siempre deprimente" dijo Aigaron

"Espero que los puedas a ver nuevamente" dijo Ruby con una sonrisa

"Eso espero" dijo Aigaron devolviendo la sonrisa pero en su mente pensaba" si tan solo pudiera regresar a mi mundo solo para verlo una última vez"

"Oye Aigaron, quería hacerte una pregunta que no te pude hacer ayer" dijo Ruby

"¿Cuál es Ruby-chan?" dijo Aigaron

"¿Por qué dices chan a mi nombre?" dijo Ruby, causando una caída a Aigaron, ella no se dio cuenta hasta ahora lo que genero una pequeña risa

"Bueno Ruby-chan, de donde vengo"chan" es un sufijo cariñoso que usualmente se usa para referirse a una chica joven aunque no debería usarlo a ti porque para los jóvenes podría ser insultante ya que lo estarías tratando como un niño pequeño pero se puede utilizar cuando esa persona tenga un vinculo familiarizado, de cariño o afecto…en resumen te digo Ruby-chan porque tengo un cariño hacia ti por ser una buena persona y amiga" dijo Aigaron

Ruby se sonrojo ante la explicación de su amigo, él la ve como alguien de confianza y de cariño dio gracias a que Yang no estaba cerca para molestarla; lástima que ella si escucho.

"Ya veo, entonces estas coqueteando con mi hermana" dijo Yang tomando la guardia baja a los dos

"Q-que no, p-para nada solo digo que ella es alguien que puedo confiar, n-no intento coquetearla o algo por el estilo" dijo Aigaron con un rubor

"entonces dices que ella no está a tu altura, llorón" dijo Yang enojada, aun estaba bromeando con ellos, se le ocurrió hacer que sus ojos se volvieron rojos para aumentar su broma

"No, no, no era lo que quise decir" dijo Aigaron agitando sus manos

"Yang!, deja de molestar a mi amigo, sabes que no haría algo así" dijo Ruby con un rubor

"Solo si él no se le ocurra nada para insinuarte y perder su inocencia" dijo Yang dando el golpe final a su broma, causando a los dos volverse rojos, el mismo tono que la capucha de Ruby

"L-lo juro" dijo Aigaron asustado y empezando a derramar lagrimas, luego se escucho una pequeñas risas que de repente se vuelve más fuerte, provenían de Yang

"hahahahah!...pensaste que lo estaba diciendo en serio?" dijo ella

"¿no lo era?" dijo Aigaron, recibiendo un pequeño golpe a su hombro de parte de ella

"Por supuesto que no, te estaba tomando el pelo, hahah! la expresión de tu rostro no tiene precio" dijo

"Yang!, tu broma fue terrible" dijo Ruby

"todos son críticos" dijo Yang encogiendo sus hombros

"los seres humanos son un misterio para mí" pensó Aigaron volviendo a su postura original con una gota de sudor en su frente

"Cambiando de tema me alegra que mi pequeña hermana venga a estudiar a Beacon dos años antes, serás conocida como rodillas de abeja fácilmente" dijo Yang dando un abrazo a Ruby

"no entiendo, ¿Qué es ser rodillas de abeja?" dijo Aigaron en vez de pensarlo

"significa que es alguien es mejor, Ruby se adelanto dos años de estudios para estar aquí" dijo Yang aflojando su abrazo

"Ahora entiendo" dijo Aigaron haciendo un puño y golpear suavemente su otra mano abierta

"No quiero ser llamada rodillas de abeja, ¿Por qué no puedo tener rodillas normales?, no quiero que la gente me vea y crea que soy especial o algo por el estilo" dijo Ruby con un mohín

"Pero Ruby-chan deberías estar feliz por adelantar uno años en esta Academia… ¿Cómo se llamaba?" dijo Aigaron causando que las dos hermanas fueran al suelo con sorpresa

"Beacon, ese es su nombre… dime Aigaron tienes algún conocimiento general o algo por el estilo… "dijo Yang regresando a su postura

"Bueno, otra cosa que no dije ayer es que además de no haber activado mi aura, no tengo muchos conocimientos de Remnant en general, Grimms, los faunos, apariencias o el polvo" dijo Aigaron

"En resumen no sabes nada" dijo Yang concluyendo

"No, el que me salvo me dio información algo pobre, solo sé que este lugar se divide en reinos, los faunos personas con rasgos de animales, el aura una habilidad defensiva y curativa y las apariencias como un súper poder" dijo Aigaron contando las cosas como si no fuera importante

"Realmente esa persona te informo bien pero no tanto" dijo Ruby

"Espera, quieres decir de dónde vienes no hay información de faunos o al menos grimms" dijo Yang confundida

"Como verán en ese lugar no hay grimms y en caso de los faunos… eh tenido que trabajar con alguno de vez en cuando pero yo no sabía que su especie se llama así y los tales cazadores que les hable ayer solo tenían como objetivo derrotar a Deboth army" dijo Aigaron

"Amigo, el lugar donde vienes es extraño como tú" dijo Yang

"me puedes contar sobre esos cazadores, me gustaría saber más" dijo Ruby con curiosidad

"Claro, se llamaban Zyuden sentai Kyoryuger "dijo Aigaron

"¿Zyuden sentai Kyoryuger?" dijeron las hermanas al mismo tiempo

"Ellos son un grupo de cazadores que sus trajes estaban basados en dinosaurios y tenían diferentes colores y habilidades, se les conocían como el valiente equipo más fuerte de la historia" dijo causando la mirada de Ruby un gran brillo al oír esto

"Deben ser interesantes y súper cool" dijo Ruby

"si, eh luchado con ellos y son muy difíciles de vencer" dijo Aigaron

"me puedes seguir contando más sobre ellos y tu experiencia en al Deboth army" dijo Ruby con sus ojos aun más brillantes

"Quizás, en otro momento que estamos a punto de llegar" dijo Aigaron cuando de repente un muchacho de pelo rubio corrió, en la manera que tenía sus manos estaba a punto de vomitar, antes que pudiera hacer algo un comunicado de noticias llego de repente.

[… El atraco fue dirigido por el nefasto criminal Roman Torchwick, que sigue evadiendo a las autoridades. Si tienen alguna información sobre su paradero, rogamos que se pongan en contacto con el departamento de policía de Vale…devolvemos a la conexión Lisa.]

"Es el tipo con delineador que me tope con Ruby-chan en la noche de ayer…es un idiota" dijo Aigaron con cierta molestia

"No me dijeron que se toparon con él" dijo Yang sorprendida

"Debí haberlo omitido, nunca me agrada las personas molestas" dijo Aigaron mientras observaba la siguiente noticia que daba la señora Lisa

[-Gracias Cyril. En otras noticias, la protesta de derechos civiles de los faunos de este sábado, tomo un tono oscuro cuando miembros del colmillo blanco interrumpieron la ceremonia. La que antes fue una organización pacifica ahora ha…] la transmisión fue cortado de repente mientras se proyectaba algo a continuación

"¿Qué es el colmillo blanco?, me suena como una organización igual a Deboth army" pensó Aigaron, mientras aparecía el holograma de Glynda Goodwitch; Aigaron y Ruby la reconocían por su charla con ella ayer.

"Hola, y bienvenidos a Beacon!" dijo Glynda

"¿Quién es esa?" dijo Yang

"mi nombre es Glynda Goodwitch" dijo el holograma, dejando a Yang un oh, al saber ahora;"Ustedes se encuentran entre los pocos privilegiados que han tenido el honor de ser seleccionados para asistir a esta prestigiosa academia. Nuestro mundo está experimentando un increíble tiempo de paz, y como futuros cazadores y cazadoras, es su deber que siga siendo así. Han demostrado el coraje necesario para semejante tarea. Ahora es nuestro turno de proporcionales el conocimiento y el entrenamiento para proteger este mundo"

"No creen que es una carga pesada, todavía son jóvenes" dijo Aigaron susurrando pero igual fue escuchado, debe aprender a ser más silencioso

"Eres de la misma edad de Ruby, no hables si fueras mayor que nosotros" dijo Yang con cierta molestia

"Puede ser pero recuerda que he trabajado como un general de una peligrosa armada y tuve que madurar rápidamente, en conclusión puedo actuar maduramente" dijo Aigaron

"Si solo dejas de llorar" dijo Yang

"Por última vez, no soy un llorón, es un habito…Aun soy lo suficiente maduro como para actuar en una situación delicada, mejor que tú" dijo Aigaron ahora molesto

"Veamos que tan rudo crees cuando te meta este puño en tu cara de bebe" señalo Yang a punto de darle un golpe, no le agrada cuando la molestan

"Aigaron!, Yang!, no peleen, se supone que seamos amigo" dijo Ruby intentando que la situación no se ponga peor en su primer día aquí; Aigaron suspiro y dijo

"Lo siento Yang por actuar superior es que… esto de ser cazador es nuevo para mí y como soy un ex"villano" para aclarar, no creo poder ver a mis nuevos amigos o camaradas en peligro al enfrentarse con estos grimms, aun somos jóvenes y no tenemos la madures para hacerlo…No quiero perder a más gente importante como tú y Ruby-chan"

"Es comprensible, igual debes aprender a relajarte… entiendo lo que tuviste que pasar pero aun así debes confiar en los demás y divertirse, puedes reiniciarte y vivir como el adolecente que eres, tenemos como no se… cuatro años para madurar así que no te preocupes lo solucionaremos" dijo Yang

"O sea… todo perdonado" dijo Aigaron extendiendo su mano

"todo perdonado" dijo Yang dando un apretón de mano

Ruby sonrió al ver que la situación se calmo, se acerco a la ventana como muchas personas alrededor; ella vio el paisaje y exclamo:"Mira, se puede ver Signal desde aquí arriba!"

Aigaron se acerca a la ventana junto a Ruby, puso su mano en su hombro y dijo "Es hermosa la vista aquí arriba…todo saldrá bien, este es un nuevo comienzo…me hace derramar algunas lagrimas"; ella recibió sus palabras con una sonrisa más amplia haciendo que él respondo con otra sonrisa

"Supongo que el hogar no queda tan lejos después de todo, Beacon es nuestro hogar, ahora" dijo Yang colocando su mano en el otro hombro de Ruby

De repente el mismo joven rubio que vio Aigaron con anterioridad, corrió rápidamente, a veces las personas no pueden soportar las alturas, esto no era buena señal

"Creo que no todos puedes tolerar las alturas" dijo Aigaron

"Me quitaste las palaras de la boca" dijo Yang

"fue buen momento mientras duro" dijo Ruby

"ansiosa para sabe que gente conoceremos más adelante" dijo Aigaron

"Solo espero que sean mejor que el chico vomito" dijo Yang

"Hablando de él, creo que deberías ver tu zapato" dijo Aigaron viendo preocupados por las hermanas; ellas miraron y en el caso de Yang el horror

"Oh Yang, que asco!, Tienes vomito en tu zapato!" grito Ruby

"asco, asco, asco…" dijo Yang acercándose a los dos

"no te acerques, no te acerques" dijo Ruby asustada

"Yang no te acerques más yo me encargo" dijo Aigaron sacando su pañuelo, se agacho y empezó a limpiarle el zapato de Yang dejándolo bien limpio, "como nuevo" señalo

"Gracias, lamento por tu pañuelo" dijo Yang

"Tengo más de ellos, no te preocupes" dijo Aigaron, tirando su pañuelo a la basura

"¿Cuánto crees que falta para bajar?" dijo Ruby

"Según creo yo, 10 minutos aproximadamente, ¿Por qué preguntas?" dijo Aigaron

"Es que me puedes continuar tu charla sobre los cazadores que te enfrentaste, me dejaste intrigada para saber más…por favor" dijo Ruby haciendo sus ojos de cachorro

"Vale pero por favor no uses esos ojos hacia mí son demasiado adorables que puedes hacer un arma con ellos" dijo Aigaron, dejando Ruby sonriendo y Yang una pequeña risa de lo rápido que él se rinde ante su mirada, él continuo "¿Qué quieres saber en particular?"

"sus nombres, sus armas, su actitud y sus habilidades… en conclusión todo" dijo Ruby

"Por dónde empezar… la verdad no conozco sus nombres verdaderos solo sus nombres de héroes que se colocaron" dijo Aigaron para comenzar

"como los conoces entonces?" dijo Ruby

"primero su líder Kyoryu Red, su traje tiene aspecto de un tiranosaurio, su personalidad por lo que eh visto es como Yang muy imprudente, y tiende a actuar primero y pensar después en peleas, cuando la situación es difícil nunca trata de resolver con la cabeza, en vez de eso solo se basa en el instinto de ganar. Él tiene una tendencia a anunciar "Se va a conseguir salvaje, tratar de detenerme antes de entrar en combate" dijo antes de hacer una pausa al ver a Yang con el seño fruncido

"Realmente actúa como mi hermana, es él que cuenta los malos chistes" dijo Ruby

"No, además otra cosa que se parece a tu hermana es su estilo de combate, lucha con sus puños, su arma es un guante que tiene la imagen de la cabeza de un tiranosaurio, creo que su arma se llamaba Gabutyra Fang" dijo Aigaron

"Me gustaría conocerlo, fuerte y actúa como yo hasta su arma suena como las que uso" dijo Yang frotando sus labios

"Yang!, no creo que papa le gustaría la idea, mucho menos yo" dijo Ruby con la ultima parte en un susurro y un pequeño escalofrió a la idea de soportar a dos Yang

"Continuando, Kyoryu Blue es él peso pesado del equipo, muy fuerte y difícil de moverlo, a veces actúa como un tipo frio pero lo arruina al final, también su estilo de lucha es cercano sin embargo es más defensivo reflejado en su arma es un escudo con picos a los lados con la imagen de la cabeza de un stegosaurio, Stego Shield su nombre…Él es el que hace los malos juegos de palabra aunque por una razón Candelilla le gustaban sus bromas" dijo Aigaron cuando noto a Ruby que tembló "Estas bien Ruby-chan?"

"Si, solo tuve un pequeño escalofrió" dijo Ruy sabiendo que no hay una Yang más alrededor del mundo, hay dos y uno es el que hace juegos de palabras peor que ella

"El siguiente es Kyoryu green, traje tiene adornos de velociraptor, actúa muy tranquilo y es el espadachín en el equipo, increíble y preciso, su arma secundaria aparte de su espada era el Zakutor Slasher , una arma tri-garras, incluso domino una técnica que solo la aprendió de mi ex camarada…me refiero al que había traicionado la armada hace tiempo" dijo Aigaron

"¿Cómo se llamaba? Y ¿Por qué traiciono en primer lugar a la armada?" dijo Yang

"Torin, el es un fauno ave, renuncio cuando vio que la belleza de este mundo es hermosa y debe ser cuidada en vez de conquistarla y destruirla…con solo ver a esta altura el lugar, ahora entendí a lo que se refería" dijo Aigaron dando una pequeña mirada a la ventana

"Increíble" dijo Ruby

"Aun no termino el siguiente miembro, es mujer se llama Kyoryu Pink, traje basado en un triceratops, astuta y de buen corazón siempre apoya a sus compañeros hasta el final, su arma es un taladro llamado dricelance… otro miembro del equipo es Kyoryu gold, también es un espadachín más cercano al estilo de lucha de un samurái, su arma era una espada que podía lanzar rayos en él cuando lanzaba un corte… aun puedo sentir la electricidad en mi cuerpo cada vez que recuerdo ese ataque" dijo Aigaron temblando al recordar lo doloroso que era

"una espada que puede lanzar rayos, genial…ahora quiero modificar mi arma para lanzar esa clase de ataque" pensó Ruby

"Cielos, esa arma debe ser poderoso cuando temblaste al recordarlo" dijo Yang

"El último miembro es Kyoryu black, su diseño es una parasaurolophus es muy inteligente y agudo, siempre derrota a mis soldados con mucha rapidez y eficacia, su arma e su arma es una ballesta, Parasa Shot su nombre, él podría ser considerado mi rival y tiene un gran odia hacia mí por lo que hice hace un tiempo atrás" dijo

"¿Cuál es?" dijo Ruby; ambas hermanas notaron una mirada triste en Airgaron más oscura que los anteriores, tomo varios suspiras para aclarar

"En una de mis misiones en la armada, era buscar un tesoro…mate a cierta persona que tenia lo que buscaba, no sentía remordimiento en aquel entonces… esa persona que estoy diciendo era el mejor amigo de Kyoryu black… y como el asesino de su amigo, buscara vengarse… ojala que me perdona ahora que estoy corrigiendo mis errores" dijo

"Estoy seguro que quedara en el pasado… cuando lo veas de nuevo seguramente podrás aclarar cómo te sientes ahora" dijo Yang

"Se dan cuenta que están protegiendo a un asesino/ general de una malvada organización" dijo Aigaron

"Eso es tu antiguo ser… ahora estas reiniciando tu vida para ser el bien y salvar a las personas… todo se solucionara" dijo Yang dando un golpe en su hombro

"Verdad" dijo Ruby apoyando a su amigo

"R-Ruby-chan, Yang-chan…gracias" dijo Aigaron dando un abrazo a las dos llorando a mares

"No hagas una escena, nos están observando" dijo Yang notando a la gente viendo esta situación

"Lo siento" dijo Aigaron, soltándolas y limpiando su rostro

"Creo que estamos a punto de llegar" dijo Ruby notando que estaban cerca de llegar a su destino

"Okey todos, listos para comenzar el año de manera especial, digan Banzai" dijo Yang alzando la mano

"Banzai!" dijeron todos a la vez con unas enormes sonrisas

"va ser divertido mi vida con mis nuevos amigos" pensó Aigaron aun sonriendo

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	4. Chapter 4: lagrimas en Beacon part 2

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias, por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth y Kyoryuger de súper sentai**

 **Capitulo 4: lagrimas en Beacon parte 2**

Aigaron, estaba nervioso, no podía creer que su vida como cazador empezó cuando la aeronave descendió, caminando junto a él estaba Ruby y su hermana Yang; todo tranquilo a excepción del sujeto rubio que después de bajar empezó a vomitar en el basurero más cercano.

Los tres se detuvieron y empezaron a observar la academia, Aigaron también observo maravillado del recinto con su imponente entrada principal cuyos edificios principales les daba aspecto de un hermoso castillo rodeado por un anillo de doble columnas divididos en dos, todo principalmente la avenida esta marcado con árboles y cubiertas con banderas de luz polos, en resumen todas características lo veían como si fuera sacado de un cuento de hadas.

"Guau…" dijo Ruby asombrada

"La vista desde Vale no puede compararse con esto" dijo Yang

"Este lugar hace ver mi antigua base en Deboth army como un basurero en comparación a esto… me hace llorar de alegría por su belleza" dijo Aigaron derramando lagrimas

"Repito otra vez, eres realmente extraño" dijo Yang mirándolo

"Lo sé, pero no se puede negar la belleza de este lugar" dijo Aigaron limpiando sus lagrimas

"En eso tienes razón" dijo Yang sonriendo

"¡Ooh!,¡Ooh!,¡hermana!,¡Aigaron!" dijo Ruby colocándose en modo chibi/ admiradora de armas al observar las armas que llevan los nuevos estudiantes-" Ese chico tiene un bastón plegable!¡Y ella tiene una espada de fuego! Señalo intentando seguirla hasta que su hermana la detuvo, dejando a Aigaron sorprendido y con una gota de sudor

"Con calma, hermanita" dijo Yang

"Y a mí me dicen extraño, ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?" dijo Aigaron sorprendido

"Ella tiene una obsesión a las armas, hasta el punto de ser escalofriante" dijo Yang

"No es una obsesión, es una admiración porque ellas son una extensión de uno mismo!, son parte de nosotros!, son tan geniales!" dijo Ruby aun emocionada

"Tengo que admitir que algunas armas son realmente fascinante y tiene razón que son parte de nosotros" dijo Aigaron en acuerdo a lo dijo su amiga, él nunca ha soltado su arma a excepción cuando le dan su paliza aun así su arma es parte de él

"Bueno, ¿Por qué no te emocionas con tu propia arma?, ¿No estás contenta con ella?" dijo Yang, mientras Ruby sacaba su Cresent rose en forma de guadaña abrazándola con delicadeza

"Desde que vi esa arma por primera vez cuando nos conocimos, es realmente asombrosa" pensó Aigaron

"Claro que estoy contenta con Cresent Rose!.Es solo que me encanta ver armas nuevas. Es como conocer gente nueva pero mejor" dijo Ruby con la ultima parte con un tono triste

"Ruby, venga. ¿Por qué no vas a intentar hacer nuevos amigos" dijo Yang tapando a su hermana con su capucha roja

"Yang esta en lo cierto, hay muchas personas que pueden ser tus nuevos amigos" dijo Aigaron con una sonrisa

"No necesito nuevos amigos, te tengo a ti y a Aigaron" dijo Ruby

"Bueno mis amigos están aquí. No vemos luego. Bien, vale, adiós" dijo Yang saliendo rápidamente junto con sus amigos que salieron detrás de ella instantáneamente

"Espera!, ¿A dónde vas?"" dijo Ruby mientras sus ojos empezaron a marearla tras la huida de su hermana

"Creo que nos dejo…bueno, Vamos Ruby-chan intentemos conocer gente nueva" dijo Aigaron

"Si, aun así, ¿se supone que teníamos que ir a buscar nuestros dormitorios?, ¿Dónde están?, de hecho ¿tenemos dormitorios, No sé lo que estoy haciendo…" dijo Ruby aun mareado hasta que cayó en un carro de equipajes

"Ruby-chan, ¿Te encuentras bien?" dijo Aigaron dando una mano a su amiga

"¡¿Pero qué haces?!" dijo una voz que resulto ser de una joven de piel pálida de ojos azul claro, su pelo blanco atado en forma de cola de caballo fuera del centro, vestido todo en azul claro, blanco, y algo de rojo. Ella lleva una chaqueta azul pálido bolero, de hecho toda su ropa era del mismo tono al igual su vestido o falda de combate para ciertas personas.

"UH… lo siento" dijo Ruby

"¿Lo sientes?, ¿Tienes alguna idea del daño que podrías haber hecho" dijo la joven

"Relájate muchacha, Ruby-chan intente disculparse por botar tus" preciosas" maletas…de todo caso ¿Qué es lo que hay dentro si dices el daño que pudo haber hecho?" dijo Aigaron levantándola y recogiendo una de las maletas

"Dame eso!" dijo la joven quitando bruscamente las maletas en sus manos

"¿Que sucede?, solo trato de ayudarte" dijo Aigaron molesto por su actitud

"No quiero que las toques. Esto es Polvo, extraído y purificado de la Cantera Schnee"

"¿Polvo?... ¿Acaso trabajas en una tienda de limpieza? o ¿Te gusta coleccionar algo proveniente del suelo?" dijo Aigaron con una sonrisa; él sabe que era el polvo en este mundo, solamente quería jugar con ella por tratar mal a Ruby

"Te criaron en una roca?, no sabes que es el polvo…esto es la fuente más importante de todo cazador que mi familia provee" dijo la joven sacando uno de color rojo mal sellado y empezó a sacudirlo en frente de los dos diciendo " contiene los elementos de la naturaleza!, ¡fuego, agua, rayo, energía!, me estas escuchando?"

"Uh…" dijo Ruby respirando un poco de ese polvo causando a molestar su nariz, estaba a punto de estornudar

"Esto no irá nada bien" pensó Aigaron con preocupación-"Puedes por favor-"pero fue ignorado

"Cállate!, ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor?" dijo la joven botando más polvo en el rostro de Ruby

"Uhhhhhhaaaahhh-Chuuuus" fue lo último que dijo Ruby estornudando fuertemente

"Mierda, no otra vez" pensó Aigaron mientras él, Ruby y la joven fueron cubiertos por una explosión, dejando todo cubierto de hollín

"Porque siempre estoy atrapado en una explosión" dijo Aigaron, recordando las veces que fue explotado por los ataques de los Kyoryuger

"Lo lamento" dijo Ruby

"Descuida, estoy acostumbrado a estar en una explosión…en comparación a los que hacen los cazadores de donde vengo, este fue menos doloroso" dijo Aigaron con un pequeño suspiro

"¡Increíble!, ¡esto era de lo que estaba refiriendo!" dijo la Joven enfadada

"¡Lo siento mucho, de veras!" dijo Ruby apenada por lo que hice, aunque literalmente no era su culpa

"¡Uf!, ¡pedazo de imbécil!,¡¿No eres demasiado joven para asistir aquí?!,no es una escuela ordinaria, estamos para pelear con monstruos, así que mejor-" dijo la joven

"Un segundo, no trates mal a mi amiga, ella tiene el derecho de asistir como los demás, porque vi sus habilidades al igual que el director y tiene el permiso de estudia aquí… Además no la trates como una tonta, ella no tuvo la culpa, sino tuya" dijo Aigaron ahora molesto, mientras dio un empujón a la joven

"¡Que te crees idiota!, ¡Y ¿Por qué dices que es mi culpa!" dijo la joven enojada

"Vi, que tu sacudiste ese polvo en su rostro, además no estaba bien selladas, creo que tú misma ignoraste las precauciones…En resumen tu causaste este problema" respondió Aigaron ya en su punto de enojo, nadie trata así a su amiga, en ese momento sus ojos se pusieron de color negro por un segundo

"Acaso sabes, con quien estas tratando" dijo la joven más enojada

"Con solo verte, repito que quizás trabajas en la industria de la limpieza o en un centro de esquí" dijo Aigaron causando más enojo a la joven

"Mi nombre es Weiss Schnee!" dijo ella

"Que Kami-sama te bendiga" dijo Aigaron confundiendo su apellido con un estornudo

"¿Quién?...espera confundiste mi apellido con un estornudo" dijo Weiss también en su punto de quiebre

"¿No lo era?" dijo Aigaron con sarcasmo, causando a Ruby reír en voz baja

"Es Schnee, de la compañía de polvo Schnee" dijo Weiss con un pequeño orgullo

"¿No los conozco?" dijo Aigaron con el ceño fruncido

"Estas hablando en serio!… no conoces la compañía más importante del mundo!" dijo Weiss también haciendo un ceño fruncido

"Si, y no me importa si vienes del país de las maravillas, no se quienes eres y de tu compañía, molestaste a mi amiga y no está bien… tienes algo que señalarme princesa "dijo Aigaron

"Es heredera en realidad" se escucho una voz; los tres miraron que era otra joven de piel pálida pero ella tiene el pelo negro largo, ondulado con una cinta de color negro atado en ella, y sus ojos son de color ámbar, lleva un chaleco abotonado negro con faldones, y una camiseta sin mangas blanca que expone parte de su estómago con pantalones cortos blancos que se pueden conectar a su camisa, aunque está parcialmente oscurecida por el chaleco.; Lo que noto más para Aigaron es que tenían un aspecto de un felino en esos ojos y también se percato que su cinta se movió un poco; solamente él fue el único en notarlo, ella comenzó a explicar acerca de la joven Weiss Schnee.

"Weiss Schnee, heredera de la compañía de polvos Schnee, uno de los mayores productores de combustibles energético del mundo"

"Al fin, cierto reconocimiento" dijo Weiss con orgullo

"Espéralo" pensó Aigaron sabiendo que iba algo que desinflaría ese orgullo que tiene en unos instantes

"La misma compañía infame por su polémica mano de obra con los faunos y cuestionables compañeros de negocios" dijo la joven con molestia

"Aquí esta damas y caballeros" pensó Aigaron ahora con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro y Ruby riendo en voz baja, también se sorprendió en una parte de lo que dijo "los Faunos son tratado muy mal por el resto de las personas…tendré que preguntarle a esa joven más sobre ese asunto ya que parece conocer bien la situación actual"

"¡cómo te atreves!, ¡que descaro!" dijo Weiss con irritación, tomando la fuerza sus cosas marchándose sin educación.

"prometo que te compensaré!" dijo Ruby dirigido a Weiss, ella tiene un buen corazón aun si la tratan mal

Mientras tanto la joven se retiraba, t ella como Aigaron se dieron una mirada cruzada; ambos tenían la sensación que el otro ocultaba algo

"Puedo sentir algo diferente ella, acaso es un fauno…si es así ¿Por qué oculta sus rasgos?" fue lo que pensó Aigaron

"Este sujeto, es diferente… acaso es humano o puede que sea un Fauno como yo…tendré que investigarlo" pensó la joven desapareciendo del lugar

"Supongo que no soy la única en comenzar el primer día complicado" dijo Ruby recibiendo una palmada de su amigo

"Todos comenzamos nuestros primer día complicado pero se puede corregir" dijo Aigaron sonriendo

"Si" dijo Ruby sonriendo levemente y se dio vuelta para hablar con la joven que conocieron recién sin embargo ya se había marchado, suspiro y se puso triste nuevamente diciendo "Bienvenido a Beacon" cuando caía al suelo

"Hey" se escucho la voz de otro joven pero este era masculino se trataba del que vomito en la aeronave, un chico de cabello rubio, de pantalones azules y camisa negra cubierta en ella una armadura blanca, al lado de su pantalón era su arma una espada; él joven extendió la mano a Ruby presentándose "soy Jaune"

"hola Jaune soy Aigaron" dijo también haciendo el saludo cordialmente

"soy Ruby, ¿No eres el que chico que vomito en la nave?" dijo Ruby, causando un pequeña caída de Aigaron, el mismo sabe que no es buena educación recordarles de asuntos embarazosos que le pasa a la gente.

Decidieron caminar en conjunto, Ruby por error lo llamo chico vomito, dando a Jaune estar incomodo y Aigaron con una pequeña risa al entender que ella no sabe relacionarse con los demás.

"Solo es que mareado por el movimiento es muy común en todas las personas" dijo Jaune rascándose el cuello

"Mira, lo siento. Chico vomito fue lo primero que vino a mi mente" dijo Ruby

"AH ¿SI?, ¿Y Si yo te llamara cara cráter?" dijo Jaune con una pequeña burla

"La explosión fue un accidente!" respondió Ruby

"Bueno, mi nombre es Jaune Arc. Corto, dulce suena bien, a las chicas les encanta" dijo Jaune

"¿En serio?" dijeron tanto Ruby como Aigaron

"Lo harán, espero que lo hagan… quiero decir mi madre siempre dice…da igual" dijo Jaune avergonzado

"Jaune un consejo… actúa más seguro consigo mismo y no use palaras cursi con ellas, las mujeres deben ser tratados con igualdad y no como un trofeo" dijo Aigaron apoyando a su amigo, él ha visto como los humanos actúan cuando buscan a su complemente y como va las cosas con Jaune debe cambiar esa actitud

"Gracias por el consejo, lo pensare" dijo Jaune con una sonrisa

"Pues… yo tengo esto" dijo Ruby cambiando el tema, desenfundando su arma en modo de guadaña

"Whoa!, es una guadaña" dijo Jaune con asombro

"Si, yo no me canso de observarla cuando se transforma, es asombroso" dijo Aigaron recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza de Jaune acordando lo que dijo

"También es un rifle francotirador personalizado de impacto de alta velocidad" dijo Ruby; Jaune no entendió ni una palabra de lo que dijo, Aigaron por otro lado lo entendió claramente

"Lo que dijo Ruby-chan es que también es un arma que dispara" dijo Aigaron ayudando a Jaune a entenderlo

"Oh. ¡Qué pesada!" dijo Jaune sorprendido del tamaño de esa arma y como ella lo mueve como si pesara como una pluma

"entonces ¿Qué tienes tu?" dijo Ruby

"Uh?" dijo Jaune

"Se refiere, ¿Cuál es tu arma?" aclaro Aigaron

"tengo una espada" dijo desenfundando su arma generando interés a Ruby-"y tengo un escudo" añadió cuando la enfunda de su espada se convierte en un escudo

"¿Y qué hace?" dijo Ruby queriendo saber lo que puede hacer

"Bueno, solo se encoge… para cuando no quiero usarlo y lo dejo de lado como funda para la espada" dijo Jaune, convirtiendo su escudo de nuevo en su forma de funda

"Pero, ¿No pesa lo mismo? Dijo Ruby

"Si, lo hace" dijo Jaune deprimido

"Aun así, se ve increíble…además es más cómodo para transportarlo y se podría utilizar como objeto contundente en caso que no quieras usar tu espada" dijo Aigaron dando posibilidades al potencial del arma o solamente tratando de darles animo a su amigo

"Gracias…supongo" dijo Jaune

"Bueno, soy un poco idiota cuando se trata de armas, supongo que me pase cuando la diseñe" dijo Ruby

"¿tú la armaste?" dijo Jaune y Aigaron sorprendidos

"Claro, todo estudiante en Signal forjan sus armas" dijo Ruby

"Ahora que estoy más asombrado en tus habilidades Ruby-chan, eres una genio" dijo Aigaron sonriendo, dando a Ruby un pequeño rubor

"S-si gracias... Jaune tu arma la fabricaste tú, ¿cierto?" pregunto Ruby cambiando el tema

"No es heredada, mi tátara-tátara-abuelo la utilizo en la guerra" dijo Jaune suspirando

"Suena como una reliquia familiar para mí!" dijo Ruby

"Sin embargo que tu familia te permitiera usar el arma significa que tiene gran confianza que puedas realizar actos heroicos con ellas…" dijo Aigaron apoyándolo

"Me gusta, no todos los días mucha gente aprecia los clásicos actualmente" dijo Ruby

"Si los clásicos…Gracias…dime Aigaron ¿Cuál es tu arma" dijo Jaune a Aigaron, Ruby incluso quiso saber más del arma de él

"Que puedo decir, la mía es un clásico como tu arma" dijo Aigaron sacando su arma, para los ojos de Ruby se fijo bien el arma, era un hacha color azul que se puede manejar con una sola mano decorado con ojos en los lados planos del arma; Aigaron sonrió y explico "mi arma, siempre ha estado presente cuando lucho, la llevo desde mucho tiempo, no tiene nada especial pero confió en ella"

"pero, ¿Cómo hiciste ese corte de energía ayer?" dijo Ruby

Aigaron movió los hombros y señalo "No lo sé, eso nunca paso antes…puede ser parte de mi Semblanza"

"¿Tú semblanza?" pregunto Ruby

"puede ser… no estoy seguro, mejor sigamos" dijo Aigaron retomando la caminata

"Jaune, ¿Por qué me ayudaste" dijo Ruby

"Tenía que hacerlo, mi madre me dice` los desconocidos son solo amigos que aun no han conocido´" dijo Jaune

"Sabias palabras" pensó Aigaron

"hmmm…oye ¿sabes dónde vamos?" dijo Ruby

"No se… yo solo te estaba siguiendo" dijo Jaune

"Creo que hay que ir al anfiteatro" dijo Aigaron recordando donde se supone dirigirse

"Genial…¿dónde está?" dijo Ruby creando un silencio a todos

"¿Habrá alguna señal para saber donde se ubica?" dijo Jaune

"Descuiden, por suerte tengo un mapa de la academia, en caso que sucediera este problema" dijo Aigaron sacando el mapa, "síganme"

"Gracias" dijo Jaune aliviado

"Nos salvaste de esto, Aigaron" dijo Ruby sonriendo

"No hay de qué…vamos que no queda tiempo" dijo Aigaron

Paso el tiempo y los tres ya llegaban a su destino; comenzaron hablar de las cosas más divertidas que les paso en la vida, como para romper el hielo; Aigaron se sentía alegre por primera vez al estar con sus amigos, Ruby por su amabilidad que le entrego en el día que se conocieron mientras que Jaune… era un caso especial, honesto y de buen corazón; aun era demasiado pronto para confiar en él sin embargo no significaba contarla de las cosas más locas que le ocurrió en su vida; cuando termino de contar, los dos amigos se empezaron a reír.

"En serio, se suponía que la misión de tu amigo era colocar una pequeña bomba al cuartel enemigo y se queda atrapado por solo querer leer un manga que era fanático" dijo Jaune conteniendo en risas

"Si, además que en mi caso fui derrotado por alguien que luchaba bailando como si estuviera en un carnaval" dijo Aigaron riendo

"Ohhh…Aigaron las cosas que te pasaron son de la risa… sin ofender" dijo Ruby también riendo

"Sin molestias… tengo que admitir que son hilarantes a un cierto punto" dijo Aigaron limpiando su mejilla.

El anfiteatro estaba lleno de estudiantes de primer año, cada uno con sus metas de ser un cazador; Era la vas asombrado y nervioso en especial Aigaron sabiendo que tendrá que trabajar con ellos, junto con los seres humanos y faunos, aun se sentía mal si descubrieran que es un monstruo, en estándares que no pertenece a ninguno de las dos especies.

"Ruby!, Aigaron!...Por aquí"; ambos miraron resultando que era Yang llamándolos

"Hola Yang!" dijo Aigaron dando un saludo

"Vengan, les guardé un lugar" dijo Yang

"Ok" dijo Ruby luego miro a Jaune "Hey me tengo que ir, te veré después de la ceremonia", retirándose al final

"Hey espera!" dijo Jaune

"No te preocupes, nos vemos amigo" dijo Aigaron dando una cordial palmada en la espalda retirándose también

"Díganme, ¿Cómo les fue en su primer día?" dijo Yang

"Te refieres a cuando nos dejaste y explote" dijo Ruby molesta

"Valla, ¿ya te deprimiste?" dijo Yang

"No Yang, ella se refiere que literalmente exploto, gracias a cierta chica que causo todo este embrollo con el polvo mal guardado… por Kami a un intento limpiarme del resto del hollín sobrante que me expuse en medio de la explosión" dijo Aigaron también molesto.

"y había fuego… ¿y quizás un poco de hielo?" dijo Ruby

"No están exagerando un poco" dijo Yang

"Eso quisiera" dijeron los dos

"Me tropecé con el equipaje de una gruñona" dijo Ruby

"EH…Ruby-chan" dijo Aigaron al darse cuenta que dicha joven está detrás de ella

"y ella me grito, y después estornude" dijo Ruby ignorando lo que decía su amigo

"Ruby-chan creo que deberías para de hablar" dijo Aigaron preocupado

"Aun no termino…y después explote y ella siguió gritando… y yo me sentí muy mal, y solo quería que dejara de gritarme" dijo Ruby y noto que su amigo tembló un poco dándose cuenta "está detrás de mí, ¿cierto?"

"¡Tú!" grito Weiss causando que Ruby saltara en los brazos de su hermana mayor

"¡Oh dios!, no dejen que pase de nuevo!" dijo Ruby asustada

"Eres muy afortunada que no causaste haber volado la mitad del peñasco!" dijo Weiss

"Realmente explotaste" dijo Yang sorprendida

"¿Por qué nadie me escucha?" pensó Aigaron algo irritado

"Fue un accidente" dijo Ruby

"No te eches la culpa, tu no hiciste nada, fue culpa de ella por no haber notado el mal sellado del frasco de polvo" dijo Aigaron observado a Weiss

"No es mi culpa que ella fuera una idiota" dijo Weiss enojada

"No llamas a Ruby-chan una idiota, tú tremenda hija de-"dijo Aigaron con sus ojos vueltos en negro hasta que Yang intervino

"Quietos todo el mundo… parece que ustedes comenzaron con el pie izquierdo, ¿Porqué no empiezan de nuevo y tratan de ser amigos" dijo ella

"Gran idea hermana!", hola Weiss, yo soy Ruby Rose" dijo presentándose

"Aigaron" dijo él, aun molesto pero sus ojos devuelta a su color original

"Disculpa mi amigo solo trata de protegerme… ¿Te gustaría salir?, podríamos a ir de compras" dijo Ruby

"Si podemos pintarnos las uñas, probar ropa y hablar de chicos" dijo Weiss con sarcasmo

"¿Wow en serio?" dijo Ruby sonriendo

"No" dijo Weiss al final

"Guarda silencio…que el director Ozpin va hablar" dijo Aigaron

Como dijo él, Ozpin hablo en frente a los nuevos cazadores, fue breve literalmente, generando confusión a muchos de ellos; Aigaron entendió que esto será un nuevo comienzo, se sorprendió que mañana habrá una iniciación en relación con los equipos según su deducción; cuando Ozpin termino de hablar su socia Goodwitch informo que todos dormirán aquí esta noche.

 **(Noche)**

Ya de noche Ruby estaba escribiendo en una libreta, pensando su primera experiencia aquí…seguramente mal en resumen; su hermana mayos salta a lado de ella con una sonrisa

"Es como una gran pijamada" dijo Yang

"No creo que papa hubiera aprobado que haya tantos chicos" dijo Ruby no tomando interés en lo que su hermana dice

"¿Qué haces?" dijo Yang

"Escribo una carta a mis amigos en Signal, prometí contarles sobre Beacon y como van las cosas" dijo Ruby sonriendo

"eso es tan tierno" dijo Yang hasta ser recibida por una almohada en su rostro

"cállate!" dijo Ruby

"Realmente extraño a mis amigos, es difícil conocer gente aquí ahora… bueno a parte de Aigaron que nos conocimos antes" dijo Ruby

"¿Qué hay de Jaune?, se ve como un buen amigo" dijo Yang

"Él se ve… bien" dijo Ruby

"Ahí está, un amigo más" dijo Yang apoyando a su hermana

"Creo que Weiss contaría como una amigo negativo" dijo Ruby mirando el techo

"No existen amigos negativos… tan solo hiciste un amigo y un enemigo" dijo Yang

"hablando de amigo… ¿dónde está Aigaron?" dijo Ruby preguntándose al primer amigo que conoció ayer

"Ohh… parece que mi hermana se enamoro" dijo Yang burlándose ganándose otra almohada en el rostro por una Ruby sonrojada.

"C-Cállate!, no estoy enamorada solamente me preocupo de mi amigo…además él está enamorado de alguien más" dijo Ruby

"Verdad, aunque no puedo negar que los dos se ven bien junto" dijo Yang

"Basta!, estoy seguro que estará bien….recordé que fue a caminar un rato e ir al baño" dijo Ruby aun sonrojada

 **(Pasillo)**

"Esta academia es bastante elegante, la persona que lo construyo debe estar feliz por su trabajo bien hecho" pensó Aigaron recorriendo el pasillo, él no necesita dormir, de hecho nunca duerme, lo que paso ayer solamente lo hizo para sentirse agradecido por las amable familia de su amiga; Se detuvo para mirar por la ventana la luna partida y parte del bosque se ve a lo lejos.

"Tan hermoso… ahora comprendo cómo se sintió Torin cuando vio el mundo hace tiempo" dijo Aigaron sintiendo que alguien se acercaba y lo espiaba "Sal de allí, se que te estás escondiendo… no funcionara conmigo"

"¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?" dijo una voz, resultando ser la joven con la cinta que vio en el día, sorprendida que fue descubierta fácilmente en su campo más desarrollado, el sigilo

"Experiencia "dijo Aigaron mirando de nuevo la ventana y continuo "Tienes algo que decirme"

"En la mañana cuando nos vimos, sentí que eras diferente….solo quiero saber si-" dijo la joven

"era un fauno como tú" contesto Aigaron sorprendiendo a la joven su identidad

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" dijo la joven fauno

"Tus ojos me dijeron todo y que tu cinta se mueve de vez en cuando, seguramente ocultando sus orejas de gato…Ahora señorita?" dijo él

"Blake… Blake Belladona" respondió la joven diciéndole su nombre

"Ok Blake, mi nombre es Aigaron, gusto en conocerte" dijo él

"También, así que ¿Eres un fauno?" dijo Blake con curiosidad

"No… no soy un fauno" dijo Aigaron

"Si no eres un fauno y tampoco puede sentir que eres humano, ¿Quién eres?" dijo Blake sorprendida y con más curiosidad

"Lo siento pero es un secreto…te prometo no contarle a nadie tu secreto tampoco…solo que no es el momento de revelar lo que soy, tú misma sabes la posible razón ya que tu también haces lo mismo en ocultar tu identidad" dijo Aigaron

"Lo entiendo, tampoco diré acerca de ti solo si me dices la verdad cuando sea el momento" dijo Blake

"Me parece bien…buenas noches" dijo Aigaron

"buenas noches" dijo Blake retirándose

Aigaron suspiro y miro por la ventana de nuevo; mañana empezara su iniciación como cazador y estará preparado a proteger a las personas una vez que su vida empiece.

"Ahora tengo a alguien que sospecha quien soy…tendré que contarle a ella también a Ruby-chan y Yang la verdad antes de lo planeado…que estoy pensando?, no quiero que vean lo que realmente soy… un monstruo" pensó dirigiéndose al anfiteatro a dormir esta noche.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	5. Chapter 5: lagrimas en la iniciación

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias, por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth y Kyoryuger de súper sentai**

 **Capitulo 5: lagrimas durante la iniciación**

El sol se levantaba lentamente indicando el inicio de la mañana, aun estaba oscuro; todo el mundo aun estaba dormido ya que eran como las 5:00 de la mañana, el único que estaba despierto era Aigaron, el nunca necesitaba dormir, se sentía igual de siempre, durmió con su ropa puesta ya que no tenía ningún pijama u otra ropa que usar para la noche; Caminando por el pasillo fue directo al baño, cerró la puerta y miro por los alrededores si alguien más estaba despierto. Cuando no había nadie en la vista se transformo en su forma original, se acerco en el lavamanos y limpio su rostro; miro en el espejo a ver su rostro y suspiro

"No puedo creer que hayan pasado dos días en este mundo y las cosas que pasaron, me hacen derramar lagrimas, heheh…" se dijo a si mismo aun observando en el espejo- "Aun sigo pensando en ocultar quien soy… si es lo mejor, digo nadie seria mi amigo si me vieran como soy… me siento feliz en tener amigos, Ruby-chan es una chica adorable me recuerda a Candelilla, Yang es divertida al punto de ser molesto pero no quiero verla enojada por alguna razón…Jaune es agradable y puedo notar un gran potencial para ser un líder en algún futuro, he!... Por otro lado tuve que soportar a una chica demasiada gruñona, uf! Es como estar con Dogold de nuevo…Además esa chica llamada Blake ya sabe que no soy humano o fauno… por cuánto tiempo podre soportar este asunto que descubran la verdad…maldición, todo esto en dos días…dos!…acaso no puedo disfrutar algo sin ser arrebatado"; suspiro y cambio a su aspecto humano y salió del baño a comer, la comida humana le empezó a disfrutar. En el camino escucho una voz

"Mira Ren a ese tipo, parece divertido" dijo la voz de una mujer; Aigaron miro detrás y no había nadie, giro la cabeza y una chica estaba en frente de él en un abrir y cerrar el ojo "Hola, chico azul!, boop" señalo con fuerza y sonreía mientras presionaba su dedo en la nariz de Aigaron

"¡Que!" dijo él sorprendido como esa chica apareció en un parpadeo

Esa chica de pelo naranja y ojos turquesa, parecía ser una persona energética debido a que sonreía ampliamente, llevaba un chaleco negro con cuello que le llegaba a la cintura donde debajo de él se veía dos par de ropa uno azul y el otro rojo, una blusa blanca y una falda color rosa con zapato del mismo color; ella estaba observando a Aigaron con curiosidad

"dije Hola chico azul, ese es su color favorito pues el mío es rosa para que sepas… oye quieres formar parte de un club de gente que usa su color favorito, ¿Cuál es tu otro color favorito?, ¿te gustan los panqueques?" dijo la chica con entusiasmo causando a Aigaron incomodo

"Nora, por favor" dijo el chico que estaba cerca de ella, un joven de pelo largo color negro atado en una cola de caballo, en el lado izquierdo tenía una franja de color magenta, su ropa parecía influenciado por la cultura china con un frac verde-oscuro de botones en diagonal que por dentro es roja, con negro y adornos dorados y una pequeña manga rosa. Los adornos bajan por la derecha de su torso y forma un collar negro. Viste negro bajo las mangas del traje, y unos pantalones algo grises con zapatos negros; miraba a su compañera actuando con el sujeto de traje azul

"Pero Ren, míralo es simpático… ¿crees que pueda cocinar panqueques?" dijo la chica conocida como Nora aun mirando a Aigaron

"Lamento que Nora le este causando incomodidad" dijo Ren disculpándose de las acciones de ella.

"Descuida me gusta conocer gente nueva… me llamo Aigaron sin apellido por cierto" dijo presentándose

"Soy Lie Ren, pero me puede llamarme Ren" dijo él extendiendo su mano

"Placer de conocerte" dijo Aigaron dando un apretón de manos pero fue interrumpida por la chica energética

"Hola Ai…Aigaron, soy Nora Valkyrie, pero me puedes decir Nora, aunque la verdad me gustaría cambiarme el nombre, tal vez Arcee por el jarabe de arce que me gusta comer junto con mis panqueque" dijo Nora como si no respirara cuando habla

"¿Qué son los panqueques?" dijo Aigaron

"No me digas que no los conocen, es el desayuno más importante del día, hace la gente feliz y llena de energía" dijo Nora agarrando la manga de Aigaron "Vamos, quiero que pruebes los panqueques, amigo"

"Nora!" dijo Ren

"Vamos Ren, es bueno que otras personas prueben el deliciosos panqueque!" dijo Nora chillando de emoción.

"Lamento por lo que mi amiga este haciendo" dijo Ren

"Parece muy simpática y puedo notar que se divierte…Así que bueno Nora llévame a la cafetería a comer esos panqueques, " dijo Aigaron con una leve sonrisa

"Genial!, vamos!" dijo Nora arrastrando con fuerzas a su nuevo amigo mientras que Ren caminaba suavemente pero siguiendo el paso para que su amiga no dañe a la persona que acaba de conocer

"Porque siento la sensación que esta chica me causara problemas en el futuro" pensó Aigaron a su nueva amiga

 **(Comedor)**

Al momento de entrar, Aigaron noto que el comedor grande, formal corriendo por la longitud de una sala de claustro. El comedor cuenta con cuatro mesas largas que recorren la longitud de la sala con bancos a cada lado y zonas de paseo, situados en el medio. Al igual que todas las partes de los edificios de la academia, el comedor es un tanto gótico en apariencia. Las paredes están marcadas con el logotipo del hacha cruzada de la academia. Aigaron fue empujado a una de las sillas, Ren se sentó a su lado y Nora en un abrir y cerrar los ojos trajo tres platos de panqueque, dos de los cuales era para él y Ren mientras que el ultimo que se veía con mayor cantidad era de ella

"Platos listos" dijo Nora colocando los platos en la mesa y sentándose con rapidez a lado de Ren; comenzó a comerlos como si no hubiera un mañana causando una gota de sudor de Aigaron

"Así que estos son los panqueques" dijo y saco uno comenzó a comerlo, los disfruto eran dulces y suaves "deliciosos" señalo

"Ves, te dije Ren todos no pueden resistirse a ellos" dijo Nora terminando su plato

"Si tenias razón" dijo Ren con una pequeña sonrisa a la actitud infantil de ella

"Díganme, ustedes se conocen antes" dijo Aigaron aun comiendo su desayuno

"Somos amigos desde la infancia, hace taaaaanto tiempo y espero que sigamos juntos. Bueno no "juntos" juntos para que lo entiendas, espero que terminemos en el mismo equipo." Dijo Nora luego empezó a hablar sobre perezoso sin parar.

"Mis sentidos pesamos al tener que soportarla, digo es divertida pero demasiado molesto, no puedo creer que puedas resistirte al estar con alguien que no para de hablar" susurro Aigaron a Ren, dando una sonrisa

"Uno se acostumbra" dijo

"Oye lagrimas" dijo Nora señalando las marcas de las mejillas de Aigaron

"¿Lagrimas?" dijo Aigaron

"Ese es tu apodo porque esa marcas que tienes en tus ojos parecen lagrimas, te hacen ver divertido…" dijo Nora sonriendo

"De verdad…gracias" dijo Aigaron terminando su desayuno

"Dime Aigaron, tu nombre parece extranjero, ¿de dónde vienes?" dijo Ren

"De las afueras de Vale o de cualquier reino, soy de una pequeña isla, mi nombre podría ser un juego de "galón de ojos" aunque también mi nombre contiene la palabra Ai que tiene dos significado, puede referirse a tristeza pero también es un homófono de la palabra amor" dijo Aigaron

"Ya veo, interesante que su nombre tenga tal significado, el mío Ren significa "flor de loto" y Lie se puede traducir como "ardiente" pero también significa "cazador" dijo Ren

"Increíble que nuestros nombres tengan tantos significados" dijo Aigaron

"Lagrimas eres divertido, seria genial que los tres fuéramos del mismo equipo, seria grandioso" dijo Nora

"Gracias, también eres interesante… no me molestaría trabajar con alguno de ustedes" dijo Aigaron con una sonrisa

"Grandioso… ahora para asegurar que terminemos con el mismo equipo!¿Qué tal si sobornamos al director? No, eso no funcionaria, el tiene la escuela" dijo Nora y murmurando otras posibilidades

"Bueno fue agradable conocerlos pero debo encontrarme con alguien y buscar mi casillero" dijo Aigaron levantándose de la mesa

"Nos vemos" dijo Ren cordialmente

"Hasta la vista lagrimas, después te cuento mi plan en ser equipo" dijo Nora sacudiendo su brazo con rapidez

"De acuerdo" dijo caminado fuera del comedor "ella es muy alocada y él es más tranquilo creo que puede haber más posibilidades que terminen juntos como compañeros de equipo" pensó.

 **(Casilleros)**

"Veamos casillero 532, casillero 532…" dijo Aigaron buscando su casillero que le fue asignado; él tuvo que entregar su arma para ser guardado y ahora debe buscarlo para su iniciación.

"¿Cómo van las cosas Sr. Aigaron?" dijo una voz que resulto ser Ozpin

"Bien Sr. Ozpin, estaba buscando mi casillero" dijo Aigaron

"Me parece bien, creo que esto es suyo" dijo Ozpin entregándole un desplazamiento y una caja

"¿Qué es Sr. Ozpin" dijo Aigaron recibiendo las cosas

"Este es su desplazamiento, lo va necesitar aquí en Beacon, es muy importante que lo lleve consigo siempre" dijo Ozpin

"¿Y la caja?" pregunto Aigaron

"Es de parte de alguien que quizá conozca" dijo Ozpin, causando interés a Aigaron y leyó el nombre de la persona que envió la caja

"Kami-sama…" dijo en voz baja y miro a Ozpin "¿Donde encontró esto?"

"Lo encontré en mi oficina, apareció misteriosamente en mi mesa… quien fuera esa persona, sabía que estaría estudiando aquí" dijo él

"La reviso?... digo que puede ser una trampa o algo" dijo Aigaron

"No, estoy seguro que no es una trampa, solamente tengo curiosidad acerca de esa persona…¿Usted sabe quién es?" dijo Ozpin

"Bueno… el fue la persona que me salvo la vida, fue quien me trajo a Vale" dijo Aigaron algo preocupado

"Ya veo, está bien Sr. Aigaron nos veremos en la iniciación" dijo Ozpin caminando lejos pero luego miro "Cuando sea el momento de contarme la verdad, estaré feliz de aceptar su confianza"

"¡Que!" dijo Aigaron sorprendido y antes que iba a decir algo, el director se había marchado; "Oh mierda, él sabe quien realmente soy… sospecho de mi desde el principio… repito…dos malditos días viviendo en este mundo y ahora dos personas sospechan de mi…que hare… veamos piensa…ya se, después de la iniciación le contare la verdad solamente si promete no decirle a nadie incluyendo a Ruby-chan… ahora estoy en un gran aprieto" pensó mientras seguía caminado buscando su casillero; él miro la caja y lo abrió, dentro de ella había una bolsa, un collar en forma de corazón y una nota, saco la nota y empezó a leerla

" _Hola Aigaron, como ha estado todo por allí en tu nueva vida en Remnant, si te pregunta porque te envió esta caja, es para darte un regalo de bienvenida, nunca hice eso antes y tu eres la primera persona que le mando el regalo de Kami-sama…_

 _Dentro de la caja esta una bolsa que contiene unas semillas, esa semilla contiene los Zorimas para ayudarte en caso de emergencias… si la gente pregunta diles que tu semblanza es invocar a esos soldados y que tu cuerpo se pueda convertir en una "armadura"… me refiero a tu forma original, esto te dará tiempo, antes que algunas personas sospechen de ti…Otra cosa te implemente tú aura, ahora puedes sanar tus heridas y otras cosas por el estilo…El collar bueno, por cosas de la vida tu amiga Candelilla se convirtió en una diosa y Luckyuro es su mano derecha, están entrenando la nueva generación de Kyoryuger… te sorprenderás que los dos días que pasaste aquí son 100 en la tierra, hable con ella de tu situación, está muy feliz de que estés bien , también se alegra que disfruta de tu nueva vida y te construyo ese collar como su regalo y espera volverte a ver… bueno eso es todo nos vemos en la otra vida… atentamente Kami-sama_

 _Ps_ _: las personas que conociste hasta ahora puedes confiar en ellos, no tengas miedo en mostrarles quien eres de verdad… Aun si tienes dudas en confiarlos no te preocupes…solo relájate y sigue el curso de la vida"_

Lagrimas empezaron a caer en su rostro al saber que su querida Candelilla este bien y se alegra que se convirtiera en la nueva protectora de las personas.

"Candelilla…Luckyuro… me alegro por ustedes… gracias por el collar" dijo aun llorando, tomo el collar y se lo coloco en el cuello; era un medallón en forma de corazón de color rosa que un lado tiene una lagrima celeste y el otro lado un trébol de cuatro hojas color verde; Aunque no le gustaba tener algo que le recordaba a Deboth army tampoco significaba usarlo, esto sería útil en caso de emergencia para proteger a sus amigos, coloco la bolsa con la semillas al lado derecho de su bolsillo, de repente la nota se abrió más, descubriendo que había otra cosa escrita, entonces decide leer lo que seguía de la nota

" _Pss: esa chica de nombre Ruby parece agradable y adorable, deberías pedirle una cita en el futuro"._

Se empezó a sonrojar y empezó a romper la nota "Kami-sama, tu… Ruby-chan solo es mi amiga, si puede ser divertida, amable, bonita… que estoy pensando, Oh no… ya sé que estas planeando y no te resultara" pensó aun sonrojado; aun necesitaba buscar su casillero.

 **(Media hora más tarde)**

"Al fin, valla fue más fácil de lo que esperaba" dijo Aigaron haber encontrado su casillero, lo abrió y saco su hacha; se lo coloco en su espalda, estaba listo para lo que viene

"Aigaron" se escucho la voz de Yang llamándolo

"Yang!, Ruby!, buenos días" dijo Aigaron saludándolos

"Buenos días, oye dime ¿Dónde estabas?. No te vimos en toda la mañana" dijo Yang

"Me desperté temprano y quise dar una vuelta…para despejar mi mente y refrescarme" dijo Aigaron

"Estoy feliz que estés de buen humor" dijo Ruby

"Igualmente Ruby-chan… veo que estas de buen humor… también veo que tu casillero esta a lado del mío…valla coincidencia… Eh…" dijo Aigaron notando un pequeño rubor

"Sip. No más charlas o presentaciones" dijo Ruby sacando su arma del casillero"Hoy, dejare que mi queridita sea quien hable"

"Está bien Ruby, pero recuerda que no eres la única que hará la iniciación, tendrás que conocer gente y trabajar en equipo; es tu momento en crecer" dijo Yang

"AGGhhh, hablas como papa, ¿Qué tiene que ver conocer gente con pelear? y no necesito gente para crecer yo bebo leche" dijo Ruby

"Ruby-chan, cuando se conoce gente nueva también se aprende a confiar en ellos porque… ¿Qué es lo que sucede si se forman los equipos con gente que no conoces?, por eso es importante en socializar para mejorar en tus relaciones como cazadora" dijo Aigaron

"Lo ves, él piensa lo importancia de conocer personas" dijo Yang

"Exactamente… de hecho en el comedor conocí dos personas interesantes, muy divertidos que pase un rato conversando" dijo Aigaron

"Ruby, debes aprender de él como conocer gente, ya tiene dos amigos más" dijo Yang

"No sé, quizás estaré en tu equipo o en el de Aigaron… o algo" dijo Ruby

"Quizás deberías intentar entrar en el equipo de alguien más" dijo Yang

"Estoy de acuerdo con ella" dijo Aigaron

"Mi querida hermana y amigo,¿¡Están insinuando en que no quieres estar en mi equipo!?" dijo Ruby

"¡Que!, no, lo que quiero decir es…" dijo Aigaron agitando sus manos

"Quiero decir esto posiblemente ayude a que salgas de tu cascarón" dijo Yang

"Si lo que ella dijo" dijo Aigaron nervioso

"¡Que!, yo no necesito salir de mi cascarón, eso es totalmente ridículo" dijo Ruby enojada

"Vamos Ruby-chan, no actúas de mal humor… quien sabe posiblemente cosas de la vida terminemos como equipo…ya sabes cómo funciona el universo" dijo Aigaron tratando de alegras las cosas

"Eso estaría bien" dijo Ruby sonriendo y luego dio una mirada al collar que poseía su amigo-"¿Y ese collar?"

Aigaron dio una mirada a su collar y le dice "Oh eso… lo que pasa que el Sr. Ozpin me entrego mi desplazamiento y una caja que le fue enviado por error a él"

"¿Quién te lo mando?" dijo Yang con curiosidad

"Fue la persona que me salvo la vida, me mando algo que me ayudara en casos de emergencias y el collar… bueno es de la persona que ustedes posiblemente conocen" dijo Aigaron con una sonrisa

"Candelilla" dijeron las dos

"Correcto, ella y Luckyuro les pidió a esa persona mandármelo como un regalo y decirme que están felices que me encuentre bien" dijo Aigaron con una lagrima

"Me alegro que tus amigos sepan que estas bien" dijo Ruby

"Si, yo también estoy feliz que ellos estén bien…me hace derramar lagrimas" dijo

"No hay forma que haya colocado mis cosas en el casillero 636" dijo una voz que era Jaune buscando su casillero

"Jaune, como estas" dijo Aigaron

"Uh…Aigaron, Ruby hola" dijo saludando

"Buscando tu casillero" dijo Aigaron

"Si… en serio que es difícil encontrarlo" dijo Jaune

"Ni me lo digas… creo que lo vi más adelante" dijo Aigaron señalando la dirección

"Gracias, nos vemos en la iniciación" dijo Jaune en dirección a su casillero

"Sujeto agradable… algo torpe pero agradable…cierto Ruby-chan" dijo Aigaron

"Sip" respondió con una sonrisa

"Oh mira Ren… es lagrimas" dijo la voz de Nora lanzándose a él con una abrazo

"Hey, es Nora y su amigo de la infancia Ren" dijo Aigaron saludando a las personas que conoció en la mañana

"Nora, cuantas veces te digo en saltar encima de las personas" dijo Ren y dando un saludo a él

"Aigaron, ¿Quiénes son ellos? Y ¿Por qué esa chica te llama lagrimas?" dijo Yang

"A si… Ruby y Yang conozcan a Nora y Ren son las personas que conocí en la mañana en el comedor…lagrimas es el apodo que ella me dio…dime Nora ¿Ya tienes tu plan en formar equipos?" dijo Aigaron

"SI, SI , SI, se me ocurrió que si emitimos un sonido para encontrarnos, tal vez de un perezoso" dijo Nora

"Nora, no creo que los perezosos no hagan mucho ruido" dijo Ren

"Es perfecto, nadie sospecharía" dijo Nora

"Interesante tu idea Nora, creo que un perezoso sonaría algo así… Aahh!" dijo Aigaron, conocía el sonido que emitían debido a que tenía que conocer las especies que habitaban en la tierra; dando una enorme sonrisa de Nora

"Genial, increíble que sabes cómo suena, sabía que era bueno ser amigos, lagrimas" dijo chillando

"Lo mismo" dijo Aigaron

"Nora es momento de irnos, gusto en volverte ver Aigaron" dijo Ren

"Ok Ren, no vemos Lagrimas" dijo Nora yéndose con su amigo mientras repetía el sonido de un perezoso que Aigaron le mostro.

"Nos vemos" dijo Aigaron despidiéndose y dio un gran suspiro

"Que persona más peculiar que conociste Aigaron" dijo Yang

"Si pero son divertidos cuando los conoces" dijo con una sonrisa y se percato de algo en frente

Se escucho una conversación. Resulto ser Jaune coqueteando con Weiss… ufff pobre tipo y patético, estaban hablando sobre los equipos junto a ellos había una chica de pelo color rojo atado en cola de caballo, su ropa parecía una armadura de tono café y cobre, un, rojo, minifalda una línea elástica y mangas de corte marrón en ambos brazos, una gran gola de bronce alrededor de su cuello, y una pulsera de bronce en la mitad superior de su brazo izquierdo .Weiss estaba cuestionando las capacidades de Jaune y se notaba su carácter de superioridad cuando ella hablaba; Aigaron la miro con el ceño fruncido y decidió ir allá.

"Ruby-chan, Yang nos vemos más adelante, tengo un asunto que resolver" dijo él

"De acuerdo… nos vemos" dijo Ruby preocupada

Camino hacia donde se encontraban ellos y alcanzo a escuchar parte de la conversación.

"¿Crees en la posición que te encuentras para pedirla a ella ser parte de tu equipo?" dijo Weiss

"Supongo que no… lo siento" dijo Jaune decaído

"Yo creo que es posible" dijo Aigaron apareciendo enfrente

"Aigaron" dijo Jaune

"Tú de nuevo, ¿Qué quieres ahora?" dijo Weiss molesta

"Un gusto de verte de nuevo princesa…¿Por qué te crees mejor que él, si todos aquí tienen posibilidades de formar equipo?, ¿Acaso tu cerebro no pueda procesar la estúpida que eres?" dijo Aigaron seriamente.

"Oye!, no hables en ese tono… yo soy la mejor, soy la perfecta futura cazadora mientras que él no sabe absolutamente nada" dijo Weiss enfadada

"Pues prefiero trabajar con él como compañero, que trabajar contigo perra" dijo Aigaron molesto

"Como me llamaste…¿Por qué crees que él sería mejor compañero que yo?" dijo Weiss

"Pues Jaune aunque no tiene la mejor habilidad de lucha… sin ofender" dijo Aigaron

"Sigue… no importa" dijo Jaune deprimido por esas palabras

"Él puede aprender sus errores y mejorarse, convertir su debilidad en fuerzas…en cambio tú si sigues creyendo superior al resto, serás la causa de que tus compañeros y tú misma mueran en una misión, gracias a tu estúpido orgullo" dijo Aigaron

"Sin interrumpir tus palabras, yo pienso que Jaune sería un gran líder" dijo la pelirroja ganando una sonrisa de Jaune.

"Ves, incluso ella puede valorar las habilidades de uno, ¿Qué tienes que decir, estornudo?" dijo Aigaron burlándose al final.

"Tú… no gastare mis palabras con usted, nos vemos Pyrrha y recuerda mi propuesta en ser compañeros de equipo" dijo Weiss retirándose

"Esa pequeña…" dijo Aigaron a punto de lanzar un gran insulto

"Lo que hiciste con Jaune fue amable de tu parte" dijo la pelirroja

"Tenía que hacerlo… odio a las personas que se creen mejores que otros" dijo Aigaron calmado y extendió la mano "Por cierto me llamo Aigaron"

"Pyrrha Nikos, un placer" dijo ella dando un apretón de manos

"Jaune, ¿Cómo te sientes?" dijo Aigaron

"Un poco mejor… en serio crees que puedo ser un cazador" dijo Jaune un poco triste en la última parte

"Confía en mí, si te esfuerzas y mejoras podrás ser el mejor cazador que Remnant haya tenido" dijo colocando su mano en el hombro de Jaune con una sonrisa al igual que Pyrrha.

"Amigo muchas gra-" dijo Jaune antes de ser interrumpido.

[Todos los estudiantes de primer año, favor reunirse en el barranco para la iniciación…De nuevo todos los estudiantes de primer año reportarse en el barranco inmediatamente]

"Vamos Jaune, el primer paso va a comenzar" dijo Aigaron marchando al barranco

"Si, vamos" dijo Jaune

"Voy con ustedes" dijo Pyrrha siguiendo a los dos

"Que salió mal, mi padre siempre me dijo que las chicas les gusta la confianza" dijo Jaune

"Quizás llamarla ángel de nieve no fue bueno para comenzar" dijo Aigaron recordando el intento de coqueteo de él con Weiss "realmente me siento mal por ese chico, me hace derramar lagrimas" pensó

 **(Barrancos)**

Cada estudiante estaba presente, Aigaron dio una sonrisa a sus amigos y estaba listo para comenzar su prueba; cada uno se coloco en la plataforma mientras el Director Ozpin explicaba la situación.

"Por años, han entrenado para ser guerreros. Y hoy sus habilidades serán evaluadas en el bosque esmeralda" dijo Ozpin

"Ahora mucho de ustedes han oído rumores sobre la asignación de los equipos. Bueno, permítanos terminar con su confusión. A cada uno de ustedes se les dará su equipo…hoy" dijo Glynda

"¿Qué?" dijo Ruby asustada

"Descuida Ruby-chan, todo saldrá bien" dijo Aigaron en voz baja a su amiga

"Estos equipos permanecerán el resto del tiempo aquí en Beacon. Así que mejor emparéjense con quien puedan trabajar bien. Dicho eso la primera persona con quien hagan contacto visual después de aterrizar será su compañero por los próximos 4 años" dijo Ozpin.

"¡¿Qué?!" grito Ruby

"Oh my… espero que Ruby-chan pueda aceptar ese giro del destino por otro lado espero trabajar con ella" pensó Aigaron

"Después de que se emparejen, diríjanse al extremo norte del bosque. Encontraran obstáculos en el camino, no duden en destruir el terreno a su paso… o morirán" dijo Ozpin

"Ahora sí que no suena bien" pensó Aigaron tragando saliva

"serán monitoreados y calificados por la duración de la iniciación pero nuestros instructores no intervendrán. Encontraran un templo abandonado al final del camino que contiene una cantidad de reliquias, cada pareja debe elegir una y regresar a la cima del barranco donde serán guardados y los calificaremos apropiadamente…¿Alguna pregunta?" dijo Ozpin dando un sorbo de su café

Jaune trato de hacer una pregunta pero fue ignorado; Aigaron decidió levantar la mano y dijo.

"Sr. Ozpin me permite decir unas palabras a mis compañeros"

"¿Y cuáles serán esas palabras Sr. Aigaron?" dijo Ozpin con interés

"Es una cita antes de entrar a la acción que daría un apoyo positivo a mis compañeros" dijo Aigaron recordando la frase pre-batalla de los Kyoryuger.

"Me parece bien, adelante" dijo Ozpin aprobando su idea

"Gracias… bueno compañeros" dijo calmado tomando su respiración y en voz alta grito "¡ES EL MOMENTO DE SER SALVAJE, TRATAR DE DETENERNOS!"

Eso causo un montón de risas por las palabras que se escucharon en especial Nora que se ánimo para ser salvaje, Glynda frunció el ceño ante esas palaras y Ozpin dio una sonrisa.

"Que bien que estés motivado, ahora tomen sus posiciones y preparan su aterrizaje." dijo Ozpin

"Señor tengo una pregunta, ¿para el aterrizaje nos dar paracaídas?" dijo Jaune mientras poco a poco los estudiantes fueron catapultados.

"No, estarán cayendo" dijo Ozpin neutral

"Pero…" dijo Jaune con confusión

"Jaune lo que quiere decir el Sr. Ozpin es que cada uno tendrá que realizar su propio aterrizaje por si mismo" dijo Aigaron

"¡Que!" dijo Jaune asustado

"Es correcto, buena suerte" dijo Ozpin mientras Jaune es propulsado en el aire, se podía escuchar su grito a lo lejos

"Va ser un largo día" dijo Aigaron y miro a Ozpin "Lo estuve pensando y creo que debo contarle la verdad después de la iniciación"

"Perfecto, nos veremos pronto" dijo Ozpin con una sonrisa

"Si nos ve-" dijo Aigaron antes de ser propulsado lejos, también emitió un gran grito

"Esto será lo más difícil que estará haciendo, me dan ganas de llorar" pensó mientras se dirigía a las profundidades del bosque esmeralda.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	6. Chapter 6: lagrimas color esmeralda 1

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias, por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth y Kyoryuger de súper sentai**

 **Capitulo 6: lagrimas color esmeralda parte 1**

"Esto es a la vez asombroso y posiblemente doloroso" dijo Aigaron por los aires mientras pensaba en la manera de aterrizar, no era el único muchos otros estudiantes ya buscaban su forma de aterrizar.

"Pajarito, no" se escucho la voz de Ruby tras chocar con un Grimm ave matándolo; ella le gustaba matar a propósito no por accidente.

"Hola Ruby-chan" grito Aigaron aun en el aire

"Hola Aigaron… nos vemos en el bosque" grito ella mientras fue la primera en aterrizar en el bosque

Poco a poco más estudiantes ya aterrizaron, los únicos que estaban en el aire era Aigaron, Jaune y Yang que utilizaba su arma para dar impulso

"No puedo creer que aun sigo en esa situación, cuanto falta para caer de una vez" pensó Aigaron mientras se escuchaba el grito agudo femenino pero no era de ninguna mujer era de Jaune ese grito-"Pobre chico" añadió con un suspiro.

Antes que se diera cuenta estaba a punto de llegar el suelo; reacciono rápidamente sacando su arma para clavarle en un árbol cercano para reducir el impacto cayendo de pie sin ningún rasguño.

"Aterrizaje perfecto, es mi día de suerte" dijo Aigaron con una sonrisa pero cambio cuando se escucharon varios gruñidos, se dio la vuelta y resulto que aterrizo cerca de una manada de grimms parecido a hombres lobos.

Con un pelaje negro azabache y ojos rojos. En su cara es una máscara similar al hueso con marcas de color rojo, y tienen picos óseos que sobresalen de sus brazos, la espalda y las rodillas. Sus dedos de manos y pies se inclinan con garras, blancos, largos y afilados. Ellos parecen tener protuberancias de hueso a lo largo de su espalda y los brazos, Ellos estaban mirando a Aigaron y con un fuerte rugido, se lanzaron contra él.

"Me tienen que estar puto bromeando" dijo él sabiendo que será un largo día y decidió luchar "primero acabo con ellos antes de poder continuar…espero que alguno de mis amigos este en una mejor situación que yo" pensó cuando corto a uno de ellos a la mitad.

 **(Con Ruby)**

"Debo encontrar a Yang o a Aigaron" pensó Ruby con determinación corriendo en búsqueda de su hermana y su mejor amigo- "ohh esto es malo, en verdad malo, ¿Espero encontrarme con alguno de ellos?¿Y si alguien más los encontró?, tengo que darme prisa para encontrarlos"; siguió buscando y también pensando con las personas que conoció hace poco como Jaune, Blake como posibles compañeros, tomo un suspiro-" Ugh, espero encontrarme con alguien que me lleve bien...".

 **(Con Jaune)**

"Hey alguien me ayude, bájenme de aquí" grito Jaune, el se quedo atrapado en un árbol, al menos esta bien ya que Pyrrha uso su arma en forma de jabalina para detener el impacto, ha estado pidiendo que alguien lo baje de este árbol.

"Me gustaría que alguien me salve en este aprieto, ojala una chica hermosa pero también aceptaría la ayuda de alguien más… desearía que Ruby o Aigaron estuvieron aquí… me pregunto ¿Qué estarán haciendo en este momento?"

 **(Con Aigaron)**

"Aléjense de mi montón de pulgas" dijo Aigaron luchando contra los grimms, pudo derrotar la mayoría de ellos pero aun quedaban más por adelante-"Piensa, hasta ahora eh notado que sus puntos débiles son las partes que su armadura de huesos no se forman…Debí haber ido a una biblioteca para aprender más de esas cosas" pensó mientras esquivo un corte de uno de ellos, salto y le dio un tajo en el pecho

De pronto se empezaron a retirar, dejando a Aigaron solo; dio un suspiro de alivio pero se dio cuenta si esos grimms huyeron significaba que algo más grande se aproximaba.

"No me quedare aquí si la cosa que asusto a ellos viene por mi" pensó, corriendo hacia el norte-"¿Cuándo me topare con alguien?".

"Yeaaahhh Ha!" se escucho una fuerte voz, resultando ser Nora montando a un oso grimms como si fuera un caballo, "Vamos caballito, más rápido"

"Esa fue Nora" dijo Aigaron –"Hey Nora por aquí" empezando a sacudir sus brazos llamando su atención

"Hola Lágrimas quisiera hablar ahora pero estoy ocupada nos vemos luego…Yeaaaahh ha!" dijo Nora mientras ella y el oso grimms desaparecían en el bosque

"Oye espera" dijo Aigaron cuando se dio cuenta que Ren la estaba persiguiendo, se veía agotado

"Nora!... no hagas eso… de nuevo" dijo Ren recuperando su aliento

"Eres tu Ren" dijo Aigaron

"Hola Aigaron, ¿viste a Nora por casualidad?" dijo Ren

"Se fue por allá, estaba montando un oso grimms" dijo Aigaron señalando la dirección que ella fue

"Gracias, como su compañero debo vigilarla para que no se haga daño a si misma o a otros, después nos vemos" dijo Ren siguiendo el camino de destrucción de su amiga.

"Tenía razón que serian compañeros, me merezco una soda por predecir lo obvio" pensó y se escucho con otro rugido-"Oh vamos no otra vez… sabia que ella posiblemente me traería problemas" dijo cuando se dio la vuelta resultando ser dos oso grimms enfadados, moviendo uno de sus garras hacia él; Aigaron usando su hacha detiene la garra y salta encima de la bestia, intento dejarlo caer pero se resistió dando la oportunidad de ir debajo de su cabeza cortándole el cuello, la bestia empezó a derrumbarse por la pérdida de sangre.

"Esto se está volviendo molesto" dijo Aigaron olvidando del otro grimms, sin que pudiera reaccionar, la bestia logro morderle el brazo pero sin hacerle daño-"Que pasa acaso nunca comiste un brazo hecho de acero" dijo riéndose logrando liberarse y llegar bajo su vientre cortándolo con facilidad, cubriéndose con su sangre; en el momento que los dos grimms habían muerto fueron desapareciendo en el viento.

"Menos mal que mi cuerpo real es una armadura de metal, aunque creo que tengo unas marcas" dijo revisando su brazo notando dos marcas de colmillo provenientes del Grimm que fueron sanadas al instante-"Esa aura sí que hace maravillas en la recuperación… espero encontrarme algún rio para limpiar esa sangre" señalo al estar todo cubierto de sangre negra, un caso de Déjà vu al notarlo.

 **(Con Ruby)**

Sin ningún rastro de su hermana o de Aigaron, Ruby estaba muy asustada por lo que le esperaba, hasta que se topo con Weiss…todo estaba callado mientras ambas se observaban, Weiss le miraba con una ceja levantada en caso Ruby le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Quizás ella no sea tan mala como compañera" pensó para darse cuenta que ella se estaba marchando-"¡Espera!, ¿A dónde vas? Se supone que seamos compañeros" dijo quedándose sola; Hasta que después ella vuelve al notar que no le quedaban más opciones.

"Por ninguna razón, esto nos hace amigas" dijo Weiss arrastrando a su compañera

"¡Volviste!" dijo Ruby de alegría

 **(Con Jaune)**

Aun atascado en el árbol, tras ser ignorado por Weiss pidiendo su ayuda al bajar, Jaune estaba empezando a perder la esperanza en recibir ayuda.

"¿Jaune?"; él miro abajo para ver que la voz que escucho resulto ser Pyrrha

"¿Aun tienes lugares libres en tu equipo" dijo Pyrrha mirando a su compañero

"Muy graciosa" dijo Jaune sin expresión pero luego dio una sonrisa a su nueva compañera.

Pyrrha también le sonrió al joven espadachín, sabía que una amistad estaba iniciando

"Eh…Podrías ayudar a bajar por favor" dijo Jaune señalando su problema

"Oh si, claro" dijo Pyrrha bajándolo, causando que cayera fuertemente al suelo

"Gra- gracias…" dijo con dolor

"Lo siento" dijo Pyrrha

 **(Mientras tanto en el barranco)**

"la señoritas Nikos y el señor Arc son compañeros en adelante y la señorita Rose se alió con la señorita Schnee, director Ozpin" dijo Glynda observando los equipos formándose

"Excelente, que me puede decir del Sr. Aigaron" dijo Ozpin tomando un sorbo de su café

"el señor Aigaron aun no encuentra un compañero sin embargo para alguien que se enfrento a una manada de Beowolfs y un par ursas sin recibir daños críticos es sorprendente" dijo Glynda

"Muy interesante las habilidades que tiene, me alegra que este de nuestro lado" dijo Ozpin

"Aun pienso que puede ser una amenaza tras su historia que nos conto Taiyang y Qrow, alguien tan joven ser un general de una armada peligrosa que no conocemos, eso es un gran riesgo Ozpin" dijo Glynda

"El prometió aclarar las cosas una vez que la iniciación termine" dijo Ozpin causando sorpresa a Glynda

"Quiere decir que desde el principio oculto algo más y aun confía en él" dijo ella

"Si, pero no se preocupe puedo asegurar que será una gran ayuda que una amenaza" dijo Ozpin tomando su café

"Espero que tenga razón" dijo Glynda

"Yo también espero tenerla, Glynda" dijo Ozpin observando en su desplazamiento a los estudiantes

 **(Con Aigaron)**

Al fin con encontrar un rio se empezó a limpiar la sangre de sus manos y de su arma, se estaba cansando de luchar cada momento.

"Porque otra vez tengo que lavarme tras luchar contra esas cosas…Tal vez tener como arma un hacha de rango cercano no sea buena idea…debería conseguir un arma de fuego o buscar la forma de actualizar la mía… A lo mejor Ruby-chan me pueda construir una" dijo sacando la sangre en su hacha dejándola limpio, sonrió y siguió su camino al templo.

"Otra cosa, no se supone que Kami-sama me quito la energía negativa que mi cuerpo producía para no estar enfrentando con los grimms cada vez…para que gastar palabras si el posiblemente no está escuchando nada de lo que dije" dijo Aigaron cuando de repente una hoja de papel cayó del cielo, lo agarro resultando ser una nota de él y empezó a leerlo

" _si puedo escucharte y no es mi culpa, te extraje toda la energía negativa que tenias…lo que está pasando contigo es pura mala suerte… así que no me critiques_

 _Atentamente Kami-sama"_

Aigaron suspiro y guardo la nota en su bolsillo continuando su camino, no estaba de humor para criticarlo; Pasó el tiempo y no encontró con nadie en el camino; por lo que para mantener su mente tranquilo empezó a tener su momento de pensar sin que nada malo pase.

"Me pregunto ¿cómo nos están evaluando?… ya se hay cámaras alrededor del bosque vigilándonos" pensó cuando noto una cámara observándolo-"Tenía razón. Un punto más para mi" dio una sonrisa y se detuvo a tomar un pequeño descanso.

"No puedo creer que este bosque aunque hermoso este lleno de criaturas que quieren comerte…espero que Ruby-chan este mejor de lo que yo estoy tratando en estos momentos" dijo acostando en un árbol cercano

"AUXILIO!" se escucho una voz pidiendo ayuda

"Alguien está en problemas" dijo Aigaron decidiendo correr en dirección al origen del grito-"Tengo que darme prisa…"

En el momento que Aigaron llego hacia el origen del ruido pudo observar lo que sería una carnicería, se encontró con un par de cuerpos de estudiantes; el primera era un adolecente fauno, de pelo café claro con orejas de perro del mismo tono, el fue destripado dejando nada más que su cabeza, sus extremidades intactas y su cuerpo en pedazo, la otra era una mujer humana de pelo negro, ella estaba empalada en la rama de un árbol detrás de ella justo en el corazón igual que el primero, también fue destripada, otra cosa que tenían en común que tenían marcas de mordidas y rasguños, eso indicaba que fueron asesinados por los grimms y usados de alimento; la escena fue tan terrible que Aigaron cerró los ojos al ver esto

"Aunque yo eh matado personas en el pasado, esto es demasiado brutal incluso para mí" dijo conteniendo el asco.

"Auxilio… necesito ayuda!" otra vez la voz que sonó anteriormente.

Él siguió el camino dejando los cuerpos donde estaban, era demasiado tarde para ayudarlos pero no para la persona que esta gritando, Ahí se encontró con una joven de ojos rojos con el pelo rubio corto con una franja celeste en uno de sus mechones, su ropa era una blusa celeste con una chaqueta negra que tenia bordado de alas detrás de ella, pantalones blanco y zapatos de color negro **(este es un OC creado)** ; estaba luchando con su arma una especie de espada a un grupo de 5 Beowolfs y lo que parecía su líder, era mucho más grande y con más armadura y espinas similar al hueso Tiene un cráneo más angular, los dientes más grandes y las orejas triangulares afilados.

"Tengo que hacer algo" pensó Aigaron y corrió directo a ellos, corto a uno de ellos para estar frente a la joven-"Estas bien" dijo

"Si… ugh…la verdad estoy herida y muy agotada no se cuanto tiempo seguiré" dijo la joven, revelando que tenía una herida profunda en su estomago

"Resiste, todo saldrá bien" dijo Aigaron, cortando a otro Beowolf por la cabeza-"Mi nombre es Aigaron"

"Me llamo Celestia…ugh" dijo la joven cuando tosió sangre

"No te esfuerces, te haces más daño…dime ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?" dijo Aigaron

"Estaba buscando a encontrar a un compañero….cuando de repente fui emboscada por ese grupo de Beowolfs… por suerte un par de personas me salvaron pero cuando llego el Alpha del grupo…Fueron demasiados fuerte para mi terminando con la muerte de los que me salvaron" dijo Celestia muy agotada

"Eso explica los cuerpo" pensó Aigaron, cuando derroto el ultimo dejando el líder de la manada en frente de ellos.

"Es demasiado fuerte…ugh…ya intente pelear con él" dijo Celestia tosiendo más sangre

"No me queda más remedio que usar esto" dijo Aigaron sacando de su bolsa un par de semilla Zorima, las lanzo al suelo, cuando se hizo contacto una gran mancha verde salió creando 6 seres humanoides, del mismo tamaño de un ser humano, con sus cuerpos color blanco con manchas parecidas a células alrededor, sus cabezas color cafés con el mismo patrón de manchas que su cuerpo, su pelo o lo que llamaría pelo era verde, cada uno poseía un arma extraña parecidas a un hoja circular de afeitar, ellos eran los soldados del Deboth army, los Zorimas

"¿Qué son esa cosas?" dijo Celestia sorprendida

"son Zorimas" respondió Aigaron

"¿Zorimas?" pregunto

"Parte de mi semblanza es convocar a estos soldados para luchar contra el enemigo, solo lo uso en caso de emergencia como ahora" dijo Aigaron al mirar a sus soldados y grito "Zorimas, ataque a la bestia"

"Nuru" dijeron al entender las palabras y empezaron a atacar al Grimm

"No puedo creer que me obedezcan aun si estoy en esta apariencia humana…Kami-sama gracias por esto" pensó Aigaron colocando su hacha en la espalda y miro a Celestia "Rápido mientras ellos distraigan a la bestia, vámonos"

"De acuerdo" dijo ella sujetándose de su brazo corriendo lejos del Alpha Beowolf

Mientras tanto el Alpha Beowolf arranco la cabeza de uno de los Zorimas cuando los demás disparaban rayos de energía a la bestia.

 **(Con Ozpin y Glynda)**

Con ver lo que sucedió, ambos profesores quedaron sorprendidos de la habilidad que mostro Aigaron al escapar del Beowolf

"¿Cómo hizo eso?¿Como pudo invocar esas cosas?¿Acaso es su semblanza?" pensó Glynda al descifrar lo que había visto

"La capacidad de invocar soldados que le obedecen, interesante" dijo Ozpin con una sonrisa

"Sería buena idea, llamar a los paramédicos la señorita Celestia esta grave" dijo Glynda

"Adelante" dijo Ozpin mientras seguía observando la situación no quería que ambos mueran

 **(Con Aigaron y Celestia)**

Una vez escapado del Grimm, Aigaron dejo a la chica a descansar cerca de un árbol, quería ver que tan grave era su herida.

"Esto no es bueno, es una herida mala… no creo que toco un órgano vital, tienes suerte que si no fuera por tu aura estarías muerta" dijo Aigaron intentando ver el lado bueno

"Si, pero fue gracias a ti… yo estaría muerta antes" dijo Celestia con una sonrisa

"Tienes mucha suerte…esto significa que somos compañeros" dijo Aigaron

"Claro, estoy feliz de conocerte" dijo Celestia intentando levantarse pero sintió un gran dolor, decidió sentarse para que su herida no sea más grave

"Debería quedarme hasta que llegue alguien a ayudarte" dijo Aigaron preocupado

"¿Qué pasara con la iniciación?¿No te importa si no apruebas?" dijo Celestia

"No me importa si dejo que mi compañero este herido" dijo Aigaron sorprendiéndola

"Oye Aigaron…ugh… te gustaría ser mi amigo" dijo Celestia

"Con todo gusto voy a ser tu amigo…solo descansa por ahora" dijo Aigaron sonriendo

"Es bueno tener un amigo…hubiera sido mejor en otra situación que en esta" dijo Celestia

"Tú tranquila…porque no nos conocemos mejor para esperar" dijo Aigaron recibiendo una sonrisa de ella,

"Está bien yo comienzo" dijo Celestia –"Mi nombre es Celestia Wind, me gusta la música y leer…desde pequeña me eh criado por mi cuenta por las calles tratando de sobrevivir…nunca tuve amigos…Era alguien solitaria"

"¿Qué hay de tus padres?" dijo Aigaron

"Ellos murieron cuando era niña por unos grimms que se metieron en la caza…ellos me salvaron y desde ese momento decidí ser una cazadora para que ningún otro niño sufra de la misma manera que yo" dijo Celestia derramando lagrimas cuando sintió algo suave en su mejilla, era un pañuelo que sostenía Aigaron, limpiando sus ojos.

"No llores, me haces que también llores… No quería recordarte una mala experiencia" dijo sonriendo

"Descuida como mi compañero debo confiar en ti" dijo Celestia

"Confiar en mi" pensó Aigaron con esas palabras, no podía creer que alguien que conoció hace poco confié en él "pero me conociste hace poco, ¿Por qué confías en mi fácilmente?" dijo

"Porque al mirarte en los ojos note que tu también estas solo y no sabes a quien confiar… ambos buscamos nuestro camino en ser aceptados buscando nuestras metas" dijo Celestia poniendo su mano con la de él-"Estoy segura que encontraras el valor en confiar en alguien si solamente esa persona confía en ti…"

"Tienes razón, debo aprender a confiar" dijo Aigaron-"Tu me contaste tu historia y yo hare lo mismo…"

Aigaron conto la verdad a la primera persona que puso toda su confianza en él, no oculto en nada, no le importo que lo estuvieran vigilando, solamente quería asegurar que su compañera este bien; cuando termino de contar la verdad se puso nervioso como reaccionaria.

"Entonces tu eres de otra dimensión donde trabajabas en una organización que quería dominar el mundo pero traicionaste al saber que matarían una persona importante terminando en tu muerte y renacer en este mundo" dijo Celestia con asombro por tal revelación

"Así es… con esta oportunidad corregiré mis errores pasados y proteger a las personas… este aspecto solo oculta quien soy…adelante si me puedes llamar monstruo" dijo Aigaron preparándose por lo peor sin embargo se sorprendió que recibió un abrazo

"Para que llamarte monstruo, si tu eres una buena persona que salvo mi vida" dijo Celestia manteniendo el abrazo

"C-Celestia" dijo Aigaron abrazándola mientras derramaba lágrimas, se sentía bien que una persona no lo trate como un monstruo

"Aigaron me estas lastimando" dijo Celestia mientras luchaba al salir del fuerte agarre

"Disculpa" dijo Aigaron soltándola dejando descansar en el árbol

"Dime… piensas contarle la verdad a la gente que conociste" dijo Celestia

"Aun no, aun tengo dudas en confiar…prometí al director Ozpin contarle la verdad una vez que termine esto… en caso de Ruby-chan podría contarle pero estoy nervioso si se asusta con ver detrás de este aspecto, a la persona que dice ser su amigo" dijo Aigaron en voz baja

"Estoy seguro que te aceptara de la misma manera que yo lo hice" dijo Celestia

"Eso espero" dijo Aigaron con una sonrisa

Celestia se levanto con todas sus fuerzas, su herida aun estaba presente pero el dolor disminuyo ahora podía caminar mejor

"Celestia, no deberías caminar podría causar que tu herida se abra" dijo Aigaron preocupado

"Tú me ayudaste y ahora yo te ayudo…vamos a buscar esas reliquias" dijo Celestia con una enorme sonrisa

Al notar que no podría cambiar su opinión, él solamente se levanto; sujeto a Celestia y la coloca en su espalda.

"De acuerdo pero yo seré tus piernas hasta que estés al 100% mejor, no permitiré que te hagas más daño" dijo sonriendo

"Está bien pero para la próxima seré yo que te lleve de vuelta cuando estés agotado" dijo Celestia dando una sonrisa más grande

"Va llevar tiempo para que eso ocurra" dijo Aigaron cargando a su compañera en dirección al norte en búsqueda del templo-"Me pregunto si Ruby-chan encontró a su compañero" pensó.

 **(Con Ruby)**

"¿Cuál es el apuro?" dijo Ruby tratando de crear una amistad con su compañera, sin mucho resultado la verdad.

"No dejare que mi misión se retrase porque eres demasiada lenta" dijo Weiss deseando no perder su tiempo-"Juro que si obtengo una mala calificación por tu…" cuando fue interrumpida cuando Ruby muestra su velocidad para estar frente ella-"¿Pero qué?"

"No soy lenta ¿Ves?. No tienes que preocuparte por mi" dijo sonriendo

"¿Cuándo?" dijo Weiss tratando de comprender lo que acaba de pasar

"Weiss, solo porque no sepa cómo lidiar con personas no significa que no puedo lidiar con monstruos" dijo con entusiasmo y se acerca a Weiss-"Estas a punto de ver a un lado completamente distinto, y cuando termine quedaras asombrada para así ser mi amiga" con dicho eso desaparece dejando un rastro de pétalos rojos.

"Quizás seas rápida, ¡pero aun sobresales perdiendo el tiempo!" dijo Weiss quedando sola en el bosque.

Se mantiene su actitud molesta, pero rápidamente se pone nervioso cuando oye el susurro de los arbustos a su alrededor.

"¿Ruby?" dijo ahora nerviosa

Se escucha un rugido bajo, convirtiendo el nerviosismo de Weiss en el miedo. Pronto se da cuenta de múltiples pares de ojos rojos brillantes a su alrededor, y cuando un Beowolf salga a la luz.

 **(Con Aigaron y Celestia)**

"Estoy segura que estará bien, sabe cómo luchar en especial si su arma es una guadaña gigante que también es una arma de fuego" dijo Aigaron

"¿Con quién hablas?" dijo Celestia apoyada firmemente en su espalda

"Oh… dije eso en vez de pensarlo… es que me estaba preocupando por Ruby-chan, ella está en Beacon dos años adelantados por su habilidades" dijo Aigaron

"Valla que una niña de 15 años este aquí, es un logro" dijo Celestia sorprendida

"Sip!, ella es increíble" dijo Aigaron sonriendo

"Te gusta verdad" dijo Celestia burlándose

"Que… ella es solamente mi amiga…además es demasiada joven para mí" dijo Aigaron sonrojado

"Pero tú también te ves joven, como de 16 años por lo menos, no creo que este fuera de tu alcance" dijo Celestia continuando con la burla

"Solo porque mi forma humana sea de 16 no significa que tenga esa edad. Recuerda que te dije que nací durante el periodo de los dinosaurios reinaban la tierra, tengo 231 millones de años aproximadamente, Así que no puedo enamorarme de ninguna mujer porque soy demasiado viejo…creo que esa última parte me insulte a mí mismo" dijo Aigaron causando risas a su compañera.

"Aigaron, no seas negativo seguramente alguien te amara sin importar de la edad o como te ves en realidad, no actúes de esa manera" dijo Celestia

"Tienes la razón otra vez, me hace derramar lagrimas" dijo Aigaron con una sonrisa

"Aun sigo viendo de cómo tú hablas bien de ella, puedo asegurar que serian una linda pareja" dijo Celestia causando más sonrojo de él

"Podemos cambiar el tema" dijo Aigaron rojo como un tomate

"De acuerdo, no sabes tolerar una broma" dijo Celestia sin expresión

"Tienes la sensación que algo nos está siguiendo" dijo Aigaron dando un encogimiento de hombro de su compañera-"Entonces debí imaginarlo, no importa"

Los dos siguieron su camino hacia el templo sin preocupación sin embargo dentro de las profundidades del bosque unos grandes ojos rojos observaban alrededor de ellos, siguiéndolos… esos ojos rojos resulto ser del Alpha Beowolfs que aun cazando de ellos después de acabar con los Zorimas, siguió buscando su próximo objetivo, para la mala suerte de ellos, él los encontró para su siguiente comida. Con un pequeño rugido desapareció entre las sombras, en búsqueda de sus presas.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	7. Chapter 7:lagrimas color esmeralda 2

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias, por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth y Kyoryuger de súper sentai**

 **Capitulo 7: lagrimas color esmeralda parte 2**

"¿Cuánto tiempo hemos caminado?" pregunto Celestia

"Aproximadamente 20 minutos" dijo Aigaron un poco agotado

"Tan largo es el camino al templo, seguramente otros equipos encontraron las reliquias" dijo Celestia aburrida

"No seas pesimista, encontraremos el templo" dijo Aigaron

"No soy pesimista solamente estoy aburrida" dijo Celestia

"Te gustaría escuchar una canción" dijo Aigaron para cambiar el ambiente deprimente

"Suena bien…cof" dijo Celestia tosió un poco de sangre

"¿Te encuentras bien?" dijo Aigaron preocupado por la salud de su compañera

"Estoy bien, aun mi cuerpo no se recupera…no sientas lastima por mi… soy más fuerte de lo que crees" dijo Celestia con una sonrisa.

"Mejor tomemos un descanso y verificar como esta tu herida" dijo Aigaron

"Te digo que estoy bien!" dijo Celestia mostrando que está bien pero no funciono cuando su herida se abrió un poco creando una mancha de sangre-"Esta bien descansemos", rindiéndose.

Acamparon cerca de un rio, él revisaba su herida, no estaba grave sin embargo aun era mejor que ella no haga un movimiento brusco para no perjudicarse.

"¿Quieres comer algo?" dijo Celestia sacando en el bolsillo de su chaqueta una barra de chocolate, la parte la mitad y se la entrega a Aigaron-"Adoro el chocolate, es mi favorito…adelante pruébalo"

"Ok" dijo Aigaron dando un mordisco al chocolate, el sabor dulce del cacao genero una sonrisa en su rostro-"Realmente bueno"

"Para ser una persona que dice ser monstruo, eres muy simpático" dijo Celestia

"Gracias… tener una segunda oportunidad me cambio mi forma de actuar, tal vez pueda dejar de ser el Sorrowful Knight Aigaron y ser conocido como el Friendship Knight Aigaron…puede ser" dijo Aigaron causando risas a su amiga

"Solo si puedes parar de llorar de vez en cuando" dijo Celestia

"Un habito nunca muere con facilidad" dijo riéndose

"Hubiera sido divertido habernos conocido antes para ser mejores amigos" dijo Celestia

"Pero si somos mejores amigos" dijo Aigaron

"Promesa del meñique" dijo Celestia extendiendo su dedo meñique

"Promesa del meñique" dijo Aigaron haciendo lo mismo atándolo con el de ella

"Así que…¿cómo es la canción?" dijo Celestia

"Bueno mi amiga Candelilla la cantaba, aunque era una canción en relación con el enemigo, era divertida…no soy bueno en el canto para empezar" dijo Aigaron tímidamente.

"Adelante, inténtalo" dijo Celestia apoyándolo

"De acuerdo, tengo que advertirte que es en un idioma de allí, japonés" dijo él

"No importa, no sabes que aquí el japonés es un lenguaje antiguo, técnicamente una lengua muerta…pero sigue, conozco bien el lenguaje y podre entenderlo" dijo Celestia

"Está bien tu mandas" dijo Aigaron tomando un respiro

 _(Vamola! Kyoryuger/ de Showgo Kamada/ 2013)_

" _**Muteki wa Ore-tachi no SŪPĀSUTĀ  
Atsui SUPIRITSU, FURU Juden  
Mune ga sawagu ze  
Densetsu wo norikonase WANDAHŌ  
BUREIBU wo damaraseru na  
Itsumo CHARENJĀ**_

 _ **Honto sin tsuyosa wa ittai  
Doko ni aru a IU no Daro?  
Chikyu gi wo mawasu yori mo  
Kokoro no naka wo sagase  
(Yatchaōze!)**_

 _ **Gaburincho! ! Mucho Metcha  
Areteyaru ze kyō mo (FAIYĀ!)  
Ikuze, Kyōryūjā!  
Buttobasso! Yancha lema!  
Atchikotchi kamitsuite  
Dare mo ni tomerarenai  
Kite migoto odoroke!  
Juden Sentai, Bamora! **__**Kyōryūjā  
(Wo Wo Wo Wo Wo Wo Wo Wo) BUREIBU EN "**_

Cuando termino de cantar tomo otro suspiro y sonrió-"Y bien, ¿Cómo estuvo?" dijo

"Fue hermoso y motivador en algún sentido… tienes una linda voz" dijo Celestia

"No es para tanto" dijo con un rubor

"Entonces los Kyoryuger son los que siempre te derrotan de vez en cuando de manera divertida" dijo Celestia riéndose

"Si en la mayoría de los casos… sin embargo ya no los veo como mis enemigos ahora…ahora pienso que son aliados, ojala lo hubiera visto antes" dijo Aigaron con una sonrisa

"El pasado es pasado, solo piensa en el futuro" dijo Celestia

"Lo pensare" dijo, cuando de repente una enorme explosión apareció en unos kilómetros cerca de donde se encontraban.

"¡¿Qué diablos es lo que sucedió?!" dijo Celestia con asombro

"Porque siento que esto fue producido por alguien que conozco" pensó Aigaron con en escalofrió-"Sera mejor ir allá, posiblemente hay gente ahí" dijo

"De acuerdo" dijo Celestia levantada-"Ahora puedo caminar con normalidad"

"¿Segura?" pregunto y recibió un golpe suave en su hombro

"Muy segura, vamos" dijo Celestia corriendo en siguiendo el humo de la explosión

"Oye!... no corras" dijo Aigaron siguiéndola-"¿Quién es la persona que pudo causar tal explosión" pensó

 **(Con Yang hace unos minutos antes)**

Yang en su camino de buscar a su compañero fue emboscada por dos Ursas, ella lucho con facilidad con las bestias incluso lanzándoles bromas a ellos pero cuando uno de ellos trata de atacarla logra esquivarlo sin embargo una sola hebra de su pelo rubio cae a su presencia. Ahora enfadada y sus ojos vueltos en rojo lanza un ataque sobre ellos; cuando golpeo al ursa que corto su pelo, ofrece un puñetazo sobre todo de gran alcance que envía a través de múltiples árboles y deja un rastro de fuego detrás de ella en el proceso, inmediatamente pone su atención al segundo Ursa frente de ella.

"¡¿Qué!?¿Acaso quieres que te golpee?" dijo Yang enfurecida.

El Ursa trato de atacarla sin embargo, antes de que cualquiera puede actuar, cae muerto. Resulta que un arma fue incrustada en la parte posterior de sus hombros causándole la muerte, la persona que hizo tal acto era Blake quien está de pie detrás de la bestia recuperando su arma tirando la cinta atada en ella, estuvo en silencio unos instantes con Blake sonriendo.

"Pude haberlo derribado" dijo Yang

 **(De vuelta con Aigaron y Celestia)**

"Ya estamos cerca, puedo percibirlo" dijo Celestia notando el rastro de árboles quemados.

"No tan rápido, tu herida no está sanada totalmente" dijo Aigaron siguiéndole el paso.

"Pero debemos reagruparnos, es mejor ser un grupo que solo dos personas" dijo Celestia

"Buen punto" dijo Aigaron retirando un par de arbusto

Cuando llegaron las personas que se suponían que estaban se habían ido, lo único presente era un Ursa muerto despareciendo lentamente.

"Genial los perdimos, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?" dijo Celestia con frustración

"Seguir adelante" dijo Aigaron.

"Bien, sigamos" dijo sin expresión retomando su viaje sin percibir que los estaban siguiendo."Oye Aigaron"

"¿Si?" dijo él

"¿Fue buena idea dejar los cuerpos ahí sin enterrarlos?... no me gustaría que fueran comidos por los grimms" dijo Celestia con amargura

"No teníamos tiempo, si no fuera por ese Beowolf, podríamos haber hecho algo…estoy seguro que el directo Ozpin sabe lo que paso" dijo Aigaron

"¿Cómo los sabes?" dijo Celestia

"Piénsalo, la única manera que nos pueden evaluar seria usando cámaras ocultas…yo lo averigua hace rato cuando vi una…no estaba bien escondida" dijo Aigaron

"Ojala que les puedan dar un entierro indicado" dijo Celestia preocupada

"También yo" dijo Aigaron

 **(Con Ozpin)**

Ozpin ponía tención a cada equipo que se formaba en adelante cuando Glynda junto con un par de evaluadores aparecieron a la escena, ellos tenían una lona encima de los dos cuerpos de los estudiantes muertos en la prueba.

"Ozpin, no encontramos a la señorita Celestia o al señor Aigaron, solamente encontramos los cuerpos de los estudiantes que murieron a causa del Alpha Beowolf…es triste ver que mueran tan jóvenes" dijo Glynda con su expresión neutral pero sintiendo lastima por ellos

"Llévenselos para que tengan un entierro digno…informaremos a sus familias de sus muertes" dijo Ozpin tomando su café

"Entendido" dijo Glynda pidiendo a los evaluadores llevarse sus cuerpos para ser enterrados luego miro a Ozpin-"Alguna noticia de los equipos"

"Bueno en resumen más personas se reúnen con sus compañeros y en caso del señor Aigaron está cuidando a la señorita Celestia por su seguridad" dijo Ozpin

"Igual estaremos preparados para atender sus heridas cuando vuelvan" dijo Glynda

"Me parece lo indicado" dijo Ozpin observando a los demás estudiantes

 **(Con Aigaron y Celestia)**

"¿Qué reliquias piensas que pueden ser?" pregunto Celestia

"Suponiendo la clase de persona que es el director Ozpin… yo diría piezas de ajedrez" dijo Aigaron

"¿Tiene sentido porque?" dijo Celestia confundida.

"Veló de ese modo, un cazador tiene que ser además de un luchador un estratega, y como el ajedrez es un juego que se usa un pensamiento rápido cada pieza es importante al igual que cada miembro de un equipo" dijo Aigaron viendo la lógica

"Yo creo que será algo mejor que una estúpida pieza de ajedrez" dijo Celestia sin expresión

"Cada uno puede suponer a su manera" dijo Aigaron percibiendo un sonido de algo corriendo hacia aquí-"Escuchaste esto?"

"Creo que viene hacia aquí" dijo Celestia empujando a Aigaron de la envestida de un Grimm.

Era parecido a un jabalí sin embargo este tiene cuatro ojos, una serie de placas a lo largo de su espalda y sobre sus muslos, y dos sistemas adicionales de colmillos, incluyendo dos grandes colmillos curvados.

"¿Qué es esa cosa?" dijo Aigaron

"Es un Boarbatusk, otro tipo de Grimm" respondió Celestia

"Al verlo todo su cuerpo está cubierto por su armadura, tendrá algún punto débil" dijo Aigaron observando al Grimm

"Su vientre es vulnerable, es la única parte que su cuerpo no se encuentra protegida" dijo Celestia preparada para luchar ignorando que su herida se abría.

"No debes luchar, aun no te recuperas" dijo Aigaron

"Es mejor que morir" dijo Aigaron

"¿Por casualidad tu espada se transforma en un arma de fuego?" pregunto Aigaron

"Si en un rifle, ¿Por qué preguntas?" dijo Celestia

"Tengo un plan, cuando el Boarbatusk haga una carga yo lo sujetare de sus colmillo para que revele su vientre, cuando suceda dispárale…entendido" dijo Aigaron

"¿Seguro que puedes hacerlo?" dijo Celestia

"Soy muy fuerte de lo que crees" dijo Aigaron sonriendo

"Ok…listo" dijo Celestia sonriendo

"Si" dijo Aigaron corriendo hacia el Grimm, lo mismo hizo la bestia; en el momento que hicieron contacto Aigaron sujeta sus colmillo saltando hacia arriba levantando la bestia revelando su vientre expuesto.

"Ahora!" dijo él cuando su compañera pasa su espada en su modo de rifle

"Lo tengo en la mira" dijo Celestia apuntando su arma dando dos tiros uno en el estomago y el otro directo en el corazón; La bestia dio un chillido antes de caer muerto

"¿Funciono?" dijo ella, Aigaron miro a la bestia y dio una señal de victoria indicando que funciono, dando una sonrisa

"Bien, ahora que la amenaza está muerta…podemos continuar" dijo Aigaron.

"Como tu digas general" dijo Celestia bromeando

"Muy gracioso soldado" dijo Aigaron tomando su broma.

"Me doy cuenta que tenemos mala suerte si nos estamos topando con muchos Grimms últimamente" dijo Celestia

"Si, a mi me fue peor. Al aterrizar…me tope con una manada de Beowolfs antes de conocerte" dijo Aigaron

"Somos personas con muy mala suerte" dijo Celestia

"Lo mismo creo… ¿Seguro nadie más está en problemas como tenemos nosotros en estos instantes?" dijo Aigaron

 **(Con Weiss)**

Rodeado por un grupo de Beowolfs, Weiss saca su arma llamada Myrtenaster para bloquear un ataque por la garra de un Beowolf, con la fuerza del golpe, haciendo que se deslice hacia atrás a una buena distancia. Miro fijamente a uno de ellos mientras el revólver de su arma señala una ranura de polvo rojo.

"y…Ahora!" dice lanzándose hacia delante, con el objetivo de matar a un Beowolf que es mucho más grande que las otras, directamente en frente de ella. Para su sorpresa, Ruby aparece de repente justo en frente de ella y golpea a la criatura con su Crescent Rose pero es bloqueado mientras ella desvía su ataque provocando una ola de fue a un árbol que apunto; Ruby se distrae y es golpeado por el Beowolfs chocando con Weiss en el camino.

"¡Hey, fíjate!" dijo Ruby

"Discúlpame…pero tu atacaste apresuradamente, casi pude haberte matado" dijo Weiss

"Tendrás que hacerlo mucho más fuerte entonces" dijo Ruby

Estaban a punto de atacar cuando se vieron obligados a retirarse debido al hecho de que el fuego del ataque de Weiss se extendió, causando varios árboles en llamas a caer. A medida que el retiro Beowolfs en la zona también hicieron ellas.

 **(De vuelta con Aigaron y Celestia)**

"¿No hueles que algo se quema?" dijo Celestia

"Creo sé de dónde viene" dijo Aigaron apuntando parte del bosque en llamas

"Sera mejor irnos antes de ser quemados" sugirió Celestia

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo agarrado a Celestia colocándolo a su espalda, empezó a correr con velocidad fuera del rango del incendio.

Varios minutos de correr los dos estaban seguros por ahora; Aigaron estaba muy cansado por correr tanto quejándose de la mala suerte que tienen durante todo el camino hasta aquí.

"En serio no podemos tener un puto descanso sin ser atacados por grimms o de incendio" dijo Celestia molesta

"Aun no creo que se haya terminado" dijo Aigaron notando un ruido

"¿A qué te refieres?" dijo Celestia, cuando algo salió de repente

"¡Cuidado!" grito Aigaron saltando sujetando a su compañera cuando el árbol recibió unos rasguños profundos aproximadamente cerca de lo que pude ser de la cabeza de ella.

"¿Otro Grimm?" dijo Celestia jadeando por la sorpresa

Ambos miraron que era en Alpha Beowolfs, pensando si había uno de ellos estaría una manada con él pero nada de eso estaba la vista; Aigaron noto que en sus garras tenía sangre verde lo que concluyo que era el mismo que los ataco desde el principio.

"Creo que es el Alpha Beowolfs que conocimos anteriormente" dijo Aigaron

"¿Cómo es posible que nos siguió?" dijo Celestia

"Posiblemente después de matar a los Zorimas siguió nuestro olor o en tu caso la sangre de tu herida, él ha estado esperando la oportunidad de atacarnos cuando nos encontráramos cansados de luchar" concluyo Aigaron.

"¿Qué es lo que quiere de nosotros?" dijo Celestia

"Venganza… como ellos son parecidos a los lobos que son el único animal aparte del ser humano en buscar venganza si un amigo muere…él me vio matar a su compañeros y como su líder buscara venganza de todo aquello que causo esto… nos quiere tan muertos como antes" dijo Aigaron

"Debemos luchar" dijo Celestia sacando su arma pero fue intervenida por la mano de su compañero.

"Tú aun no debes luchar con tu condición… la herida está curada sin embargo no me arriesgare que empeore" dijo Aigaron lanzando las semillas invocando a 8 Zorimas-"Quédate aquí y vigila si no llegan sus refuerzos, posiblemente trajo más de sus camaradas"

"Aigaron" dijo Celestia cuando miro a su compañero-"Esta bien pero no te lastimes"

Él sonrió y miro al Grimm y dijo "Zorimas formen un perímetro alrededor de la bestia y disparen con todo"

"Nuru" dijeron los Zorimas mientras rodeaban al Alpha Beowolfs; comenzando a disparar sus armas hacia él; pensando que funcionare …no fue así, ese Alpha era más fuerte de lo que se veía, no se notaba ningún rasguño, salto directo a uno de los Zorimas y con sus garras lo corta.

"Mierda que persistente" pensó y lanzo una carga; la bestia rugió cuando dio un mordisco a otro Zorima por el cuello; con su brazo golpeo a Aigaron lanzándolo por un árbol.

"Aigaron!" grito Celestia al ver a su compañero recibiendo el daño

"No te acerques!" grito él evitando que ella se lastime, puede tolerar mucho más daño

Los Zorimas seguían luchando, uno de ellos uso la forma cortante de su arma tratando de cortarlo pero fue sujetado por el Grimm desgarrándolo por la mitad, la sangre lo cubría, por primera vez en este mundo Aigaron sintió miedo tras el poder que tenia.

"Que voy hacer" pensó y recordó del corte de energía que realizo cuando conoció a Ruby-"Espero que resulte"- se levanto y comenzó a concentrarse, el filo de su arma de ilumino, con un movimiento de su brazo el corte de energía surgió directo hacia la bestia.

La bestia noto el ataque y lo esquivo, empezó a corre hacia él logrando morderle el brazo, le empezó a doler cuando sus dientes perforaron su brazo.

"AAHH!" grito Aigaron

"Aigaron!" grito Celestia-"Tengo que hacer algo" pensó cambiando su espada en su modo rifle.

"Duele" dijo Aigaron intentando darle unos golpes en la mandíbula del Grimm para soltarlo.

"Oye hijo de puta, prueba esto" dijo Celestia disparando su arma, impactaron en la placa de hueso que cubrió su rostro, rompiéndolo; La bestia la miro, lanzo a Aigaron fuera de su mandíbula y soltó un rugido lanzándose hacia ella.

"Celestia!" grito Aigaron y miro a los Zorima-"Zorimas deténgalo, no dejen que se acerque a ella"

Los Zorimas asintieron y corrieron hacia el Alpha Beowolfs formando una pared, comenzando a dispara al mismo tiempo, la unión de los disparo logro causar una herida en el brazo del Grimms pero siguió su carga lanzando a los Zorimas por los aires; Celestia volvió a dispara sin embargo la bestia logro derribarla y con sus colmillos logra perforarla en su abdomen.

"Celestia!" grito Aigaron al ver que su compañera esta en problemas.

Ella trato liberarse pero la fuerza de su mordida fue cada vez más profunda, su sangre empezó a correr de su cuerpo y con toda la fuerza que le quedaba lanzo su arma en dirección a su compañero.

Al ver el arma lanzado hacia él, ya no podía concentrarse cuando su cuerpo volvía su forma original, su cuerpo hecho de metal de tonos azules con un par de círculos en ambos lado donde uno era parecía un rostro triste, con su cabeza en forma de ventilador de vapor donde se veía una expresión triste en sus ojos con un adorno de una mar de lagrimas a los lados. Su armadura era de tonos azules, cobalto, celeste; líneas rojas que coincidían el diseño de su arma; Agarro el arma de su compañera y corrió hacia la bestia, salto y se sujeto por su espada, se acerca a su rostro.

"Oye bestia horripilante!" grito cuando apuntaba el arma cerca de la zona expuesta de su cabeza-"Aquí tienes tu regalo de despedida", apretó el gatillo atravesando la piel llegando directo a su cerebro; soltó un último gruñido antes de caer el suelo; Preocupado por su compañera va a las mandíbulas del Grimm liberándola, la coloco en uno de los árboles.

"Celestia!...Celestia!... respóndeme" dijo intentando reaccionarla

"Ai-Aigaron" dijo en voz baja abriendo los ojos

"Celestia!...me alegras que estas bien" dijo Aigaron con un suspiro

"Así te ves en realidad" dijo mirando la verdadera forma de su compañero

Él se miro y noto que no estaba en su forma humana y contesto."Si, este es mi verdadero yo"

"Se ve mejor de lo que pensaba" dijo ella cuando tosió más sangre

"Celestia… no te esfuerces" dijo Aigaron inspeccionando las heridas, era un daño que no se puede sanar, ella moriría al final

"¿Voy… a morir?" dijo cuando su respiración era cada vez más pesada

"De que hablas… no vas a morir… resiste" dijo Aigaron conteniendo sus lagrimas.

"No creo que pueda…cof…Recuerdas cuando te dije que seamos amigos" dijo Celestia

"Si… somos amigos… los mejores amigos" dijo Aigaron

"Los mejores amigos" dijo sonriendo-"Estoy feliz de que pude hacer un mejor amigo...Lástima que no podre vivir"

"No estés bromeando… aun puedes vivir," dijo Aigaron tratando de curar sus heridas

"Dime la verdad… si me hubiera encontrado con algunos de tus amigos… ellos serian mis amigos" dijo Celestia

"Por supuesto que serán tus amigos… solamente no te rindas" dijo Aigaron

"Me hubiera gustado..cof" dijo tirando más sangre

"Celestia!" grito Aigaron

"Aigaron" dijo ella apunto su arma que estaba en la mano de su compañero y la coloco en su forma de espada-"Por favor llévatela"

"P-pero es tu arma… por favor no te vayas" dijo Aigaron entrando en pánico

"Quiero que la cuides…por favor conviértete en un cazador… por nosotros" dijo Celestia con sus voz cada vez más bajo

"Resiste… no te mueras… las despedidas así me dan ganas de llorar" dijo comenzando a llorar

"Estoy seguro que lo soportaras… Prométeme que serás un cazador" dijo Celestia con una sonrisa

Se limpio los ojos y dijo "Lo prometo"

"Promesa del meñique" dijo tomando sus últimas fuerzas extendiendo su meñique

"P-Promesa del meñique" dijo extendiéndolo su dedo, cruzándolos con el de ella

"A-Adios… Ai…Ai..garon" dijo cuando sus ojos empezaron a cerrar y su respiración se detuvo

"Celestia!" dijo revisando el pulso, se había detenido como último esfuerzo desesperado trato de reanimarla-"Celestia!.. Resiste… que hay de tu sueño de ser cazador.., de proteger a las personas… Celestia!...Celestia!", no hubo caso ella se fue de esta vida para siempre.

Con sus lágrimas brotando con fuerza una oscuridad empezó a manifestarse en su cuerpo, se empezó a escuchar un grito que se pudo oír resonando en los oídos de cada persona o fauno presente en el bosque.

"CELESTIA!" era el grito de Aigaron llorando por la pérdida de su compañera, sintiendo dolor e ira al mismo momento.

 **(Con Ozpin y Glynda)**

Ambos profesores quedaron sorprendidos antes tal revelación, no podían creer que esta era la identidad verdadera de Aigaron pero lo que más les sorprendió fue la magnitud del grito que se podía escuchar a lo lejos.

"Realmente ese es el señor Aigaron" dijo Glynda al ver la imagen

"En absoluto… me sorprende que está actuando a un nivel nunca antes visto" dijo Ozpin

"Cualquiera lo estaría si su compañero muere, sobre todo si muere enfrente de él" dijo Glynda sintiendo lastima pero a la vez se cuestionaba acerca de la verdadera forma de él

"Llame de inmediato para recuperar su cuerpo" dijo Ozpin

"Puede actuar por lo menos algo sensible" dijo Glynda al ver la manera que actúa Ozpin

"Lo hago… Glynda tienes que entender que cada uno ha experimentado el dolor de perder a un compañero… me siento mal por el señor Aigaron sin embargo eso es lo que consistía la prueba, tratar de luchar y no morir" dijo Ozpin.

"De acuerdo, mandare un equipo de recuperación de inmediato" dijo Glynda

Ozpin siguió observando, en el fondo se sentía terrible al ver a uno de sus estudiantes estar en esta situación crítica, aun si Aigaron tuvo experiencia como general. Es la primera vez que sintió tal dolor por la pérdida de alguien que él mismo director podía sentir y escuchar por todo el bosque esmeralda.

 **(Ruby y Weiss)**

Después de escapar del incendio que provocaron siguieron su búsqueda del templo, ambas chicas se encontraban desorientadas a donde ir… en otras palabras sencillas, se perdieron.

"¿Por dónde estará el templo?" dijo Ruby

"Solo sígueme y lo encontráremos" dijo Weiss tomando el mando

Luego ambas escucharon un fuerte grito, Weiss le dio un escalofrió ese grito como si varias almas gritaban de agonía, en el caso de Ruby pudo reconocer la voz que la creo, era demasiado familiar.

"Ese fue Aigaron" dijo Ruby

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo Weiss

 **(Yang y Blake)**

A unos cuantos kilómetros para encontraron con el templo, estaban pasando el tiempo tranquilamente, no se encontraba ningún Grimm en el camino lo que causo Yang aburrirse.

"Cielos… acaso no puede ser más aburrido el día" dijo Yang

Blake no dijo ninguna palabra en el camino desde que se encontraron.

"¿Me pregunto si otros equipos ya hayan llegado?" dijo Yang mirando a su compañera y no le responde-"Oye te estoy preguntando"

Hubo otro momento de silencio y antes que Yang hablara se escucho el grito donde estaban; Blake fue la primera en notarlo

"Escuchaste eso" dijo ella

"Al fin hablaste..." dijo Yang a que su compañera le hablo y noto el grito-"Acaso soy yo o ese grito me suena mucho a Aigaron"

Blake también llego la conclusión que era él quien grito pero ¿Por cuál razón?

 **(Pyrrha y Jaune)**

En otro lugar Pyrrha iba a comenzar a utilizar su aura para desbloquear el de Jaune para curar inmediatamente su corte que fue producida cuando ella lo golpea con una rama, pensando que él tenía ya su aura resulto que no era así; A punto de comenzar ambos se percataron del grito.

"Jaune, ¿escuchaste lo mismo que yo?" dijo Pyrrha

"Si… sonaba familiar" dijo Jaune

"Acaso puede ser…" dijo Pyrrha pensando que podía ser

"Aigaron" señalo Jaune sintiendo el mismo presentimiento

 **(Ren y Nora)**

En la zona más oscura del bosque Ren buscaba a su compañera y amiga de la infancia Nora, tras demorarse por luchar con un Rey Taijitu; estaba cerca de encontrarla cuando sintió la voz que reconoció de inmediato reconociendo la emoción de dolor que se emitían, Por otro lado Nora aun montado en el Ursa siguió su camino de destrucción cuando noto el sonido.

"¿fue Lagrimas quien grito?" dijo

 **(Con Aigaron)**

Cuando termino de gritar al tal punto de perder la voz poco a poco empezó a calmarse, tomando una fuerte respiración y tratando de parar de llorar; en el momento que seso se escucho el sonido de arbusto abriéndose, señal que alguien se acerca; Levanto la mirada resultando que varios Grimms fueron atraídos por su grito combinado con las emociones negativas, estaban de varios tipos Beowolfs, Ursas, Boarbatusk, incluso un par de Nevermore, todos mirándolo para atacarlo.

Ahora con una mirada de ira contra ellos, comenzó a levantarse y miro a los 5 Zorimas que sobrevivieron-"Ustedes, formen un perímetro…no dejen que estas cosas se acerquen al cuerpo de Celestia".

"Nuru" dijeron al obedecer y se agruparon alrededor de su cuerpo con sus armas preparadas para actuar.

Aigaron miro de nuevo a los grimms, las bestias rugían pero él no se inmuto, sujeto su hacha con fuerza mientras en la otra sostenía el arma de su amiga con fuerza también y con una voz cada vez más oscura exclamo.

" _ **Creaturas repugnantes…ustedes causaron que la única persona que la pude llamar compañera…la que me acepto como soy… mi mejor amiga… ya no tolerare que dañen a más gente inocente… este es el día que ustedes…Perecerán!**_ " grito cuando sus ojos se volvieron negros consumados por la ira.

No iba a huir, se iba a quedar a luchar con toda su furia…era este el momento en que su venganza contra los Grimms comienza…

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	8. Chapter 8:lagrimas color esmeralda 3

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias, por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth y Kyoryuger de súper sentai**

 **Capitulo 8: lagrimas color esmeralda parte 3**

"Espero que Aigaron se encuentre bien…que fue lo que sucedió para escuchar su grito… Por favor Dios permite a mi amigo este a salvo" pensó Ruby preocupada por su amigo, ella estaba sentada en el césped mientras que su compañera está dando vuelta creyendo saber por dónde ir.

"digo… ¡por acá! Definitivamente es para acá" dijo Weiss

"¿Por qué me tuvo que tocar a ella como mi compañera?" pensó Ruby cansada por la actitud de ella

"Muy bien, es oficial, creo que nos pasamos" dijo Weiss enfrente de Ruby

"¿Por qué no solo dices que no tienes idea de dónde ir" dijo Ruby levantándose

"Sé exactamente donde vamos. Nosotros vamos…a…el templo del bosque!" dijo Weiss dudando en qué dirección se encuentra.

"Desearía que Aigaron o mi hermana estuvieran aquí para ayudarme" pensó Ruby suspirando

"Ohh cálmate, tu tampoco sabes dónde estamos" dijo Weiss

"Al menos no estoy pretendiendo saberlo todo" dijo Ruby enfadada

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" dijo Weiss con una ceja levantada

"Me refiero a que eres una gran estúpida y te odio" dijo Ruby aun molesta

"Solo sigue andando" dijo Weiss pidiendo continuar el camino

"¿Por qué eres mandona?" dijo Ruby

"No lo soy, no vuelvas a decirlo!" dijo Weiss ahora ella molesta

"Pues deja de tratarme como una niña!" dijo Ruby enfrentándose

"Entonces deja de ser una niña!" dijo Weiss

"Deja de actuar como si fueras perfecta!" dijo Ruby

"NO…SOY…PERFECTA" grito Weiss cuando se calmo un rato y continuo." aun no. Pero todavía soy mejor que tú… Y si no quieres acabar como tu amigo siendo asesinado por los Grimms, entonces sígueme", caminando por su cuenta

"Ni siquiera me conoces… y tampoco lo conoces a él… estoy seguro que se encuentra bien" dijo Ruby empezando a preocuparse

 **(Con Aigaron)**

" _ **El especial de hoy es… picadillo de Grimm**_ " dijo Aigaron consumido por la ira; él empezó la carga mientras que los Zorimas protegían el cuerpo de Celestia.

No se sabía lo que estaba pasándole con él, pero era demasiado familiar… como en aquella ocasión que Deboss le había salvado la vida solo para resultar estar sufriendo del efecto secundario volviéndolo extremadamente aterrador y psicótico sin embargo no era posible, el renació por Kami-sama y no debía haber dejado rastro del hechizo de su antiguo jefe…Es posible que aun está presente de manera inconsciente en su cuerpo y solamente se presenta cuando entra en un estado crítico… la muerte de su compañera lo debió haberlo reactivado haciendo a Aigaron entrando en su estado de locura.

Las bestias comenzaron igual con la carga; un Boarbatusk trato de empalarlo con sus cuernos pero fue esquivado y con un corte de un hacha fue decapitado; Los Beowolfs se colocaron alrededor de él; Aigaron los miro fijamente mientras cambiaba el modo de la espada por el rifle; todos corrieron al mismo tiempo, uno trato de morderlo por la cabeza para luego ser recibida por una bala directo a los ojos, otro tuvo suerte y alcanzo morderle el brazo que sostenía el rifle.

" _ **Buen intento… lobito**_ " dijo Aigaron girando mandando al Beowolf estrellarse con el suelo salpicándolo con su sangre-" _ **Vamos… eso es todo lo que tienen…patético**_ "

El resto del grupo saltó a la vez; Aigaron lleno de energía a su hacha y con un solo movimiento corto cada cabeza de Beowolfs, grande cantidades de sangre fueron expulsados comenzando a caer como si fuera lluvia, cubriendo su cuerpo.

" _ **Oh! Valla… ¿está lloviendo'… no pude traer mi paraguas**_ " dijo observando la sangre caer, comenzó a reír como loco y observo nuevamente a los grimms que estaban enfrente de él aun sin moverse-" _ **Todo Grimm presente…por favor presentarse de inmediato para recibir un trato especial… ese sería su muerte**_ ".

Uno de los ursas cambio de objetivo, fue directo hacia el cuerpo de Celestia, los Zorimas empezaron a disparar, uno de los tiros le llego a las piernas causando que la bestia cayera, trato de levantarse pero un pie lo piso fuertemente en su espalda; Aigaron saco el rifle a punto de dispararle sin embargo no se percato de que un segundo Ursa apareció de repente golpeándolo con toda su fuerza; Aigaron por el impacto fue despojado de sus armas a una distancia que lo dejaba vulnerable; Se coloco de pie mirando al ursa.

" _ **Felicitaciones… hiciste que perdiera mis armas…Ahora ven aquí y demuestra de que estas hecho**_ " dijo Aigaron corriendo hacia la bestia

El ursa lanzo su garra derecha directo a Aigaron para ser sujetado y con un salto empezó a dislocarlo; el ursa grito de dolor mientras aun su brazo empezó a romperse, en un último tiro de fuerza, Aigaron arranca su brazo.

" _ **Quiere que te eche una mano**_ " dijo sacudiendo el brazo cercenado del Ursa, trato de morderlo pero cayó en su trampa, con sus manos sujetando las mandíbulas de la bestia comenzó a presionarlas, con una risa psicótica empezó a abrir más la mandíbula y con unas últimas palabras dice-" _ **Como**_ _**piensas morderme…si ya no tienes boca**_ ", con esto la parte inferior de la mandíbula del ursa fue arrancada al instante causándole la muerte.

" _ **Tengo que admitirlo…fue divertido…ahora, ¿Por donde están mis armas?**_ " dijo Aigaron comenzando a reír, duro poco cuando un Nevermore lo atrapo con sus garras, " _ **Ahora el ave salió de su nido…siempre quise saber cómo sabe tu carne**_ " señalo tratando de escapar de su agarre.

 **(Con Yang y Blake)**

Mientras tanto, Yang y Blake han llegado al templo, solo faltaba recuperar su reliquia para terminar con la misión…pan comido seguramente, de repente Yang sintió un escalofrió y empezó a frotar su propio brazo derecho.

"Porque siento que perderé mi brazo en algún momento de mi vida!" dijo Yang

"Cuando estás en una misión, siempre puede haber una posibilidad de perder algo…incluso la vida" dijo Blake

"Eso no ayuda mucho" dijo Yang preocupada

Blake encogió sus brazos y fue a buscar la reliquia que resultaron ser piezas de ajedrez, decidió preguntarle a Yang acerca de Aigaron suponiendo que sabe de él cuando escucharon su grito en un tiempo atrás.

"Yang, esa persona llamada Aigaron que tu mencionaste, ¿Sabes quién es?"

"Bueno lo conocí cuando mi hermana lo trajo a casa, me conto que él le salvo la vida, es extraño…me refiero a que suele ser muy sentimental en especialmente cuando llora…creo que es un habito" dijo Yang

"Ya veo" dijo Blake

"¿Por qué quieres hablar acerca de él?" dijo Yang caminando dentro del templo

"Me tope con él ayer…por alguna razón era diferente al resto de las personas" dijo Blake

"Bueno, así es como actúa pero es una buena persona en el fondo" dijo Yang admitiendo que puede ser divertido

"¿En algún instante, sentiste que algo oculta?" dijo Blake

"Al principio cuando lo conocí, tenía mis sospechas pero todo cambio cuando confió en mi familia y nos conto acerca de su pasado" dijo Yang no pensando bien en las palabras

"¿Cuál es?" dijo Blake con curiosidad

"No puedo decírtelo es un secreto que solo yo, Ruby, mi padre y posiblemente el director Ozpin sabemos…tendrás que preguntárselo tu mismo, si él quiere hablar de ello" dijo Yang, no quería revelar tal secreto que fue confiado para que nadie sepa de su pasado, es una palabra de confianza que ella está cuidando.

"Entiendo, cada uno tiene sus secretos y solo el tiempo dirá cuando se revelen" dijo Blake.

"¿Tu también tienes un secreto?" dijo Yang teniendo curiosidad

"Si pero no se lo diré a nadie…no por ahora" dijo Blake

"De acuerdo" dijo Yang mirando alrededor del templo notando que varias piezas faltan-"Parece que no fuimos los primeras aquí"

"Bueno… supongo que deberíamos elegir una" dijo Blake viendo cual pieza elegir

"¿Qué tal un lindo y pequeño pony?" dijo Yang seleccionando la pieza de ajedrez que tiene la forma de un caballo

"Claro" dijo Blake tras la decisión de su compañera

"Esto estuvo fácil" dijo Yang con una sonrisa

"No es como si este lugar fuera difícil de hallar" dijo Blake

"Correcto… ¿Me pregunto si Ruby llego antes y tomo la reliquia?" dijo Yang

 **(Con Ruby y Weiss)**

"Te dije que es una mala idea" critico Weiss tras la idea de su compañera

"Estoy seguro que encontraremos el templo gracias a mi idea" dijo Ruby

"Si es que no morimos antes" dijo Weiss

Ambas chicas estaban sujetadas a un gran Nevermore, todo gracias a la brillante idea de Ruby en usarlo como medio de transporte para facilitar buscar el templo.

"Esta es la por decisión que tome en la vida…de todos los tiempos" dijo Weiss sujetándose con fuerza

Cuando de repente en el cielo se escucho un fuerte chirrido, de otro Nevermore no se podía notar lo que pasaba, parecía que tenía algo sujetándole la pierna.

"¿Acaso fue otro Nevermore?" dijo Ruby notando otros gritos muy familiares

"Concéntrate y hagas lo que hagas, no te sueltes" dijo Weiss

"Ok, está bien" dijo Ruby pensando de quien eran esos gritos

 **(Con Aigaron/ un par de minutos antes)**

" _ **Suéltame grandísima ave sobre desarrollada**_ " dijo Aigaron intentando escapar del agarre del Nevermore, con ambas manos sujeta uno de los dedos del Grimm y empieza a levantarlo causando que se rompa, con un fuerte chirrido el Grimm los soltó; Aigaron se sujeta en la pierna, comenzando a subir a su lomo.

Trato de sacarlo de su espalda; Aigaron lo estaba sujetando con tanta fuerza que lo lastimaba a la vez; se acerco al cuello y luego a la cabeza cerca de los ojos.

" _ **Va haber un cambio de mando..."**_ dijo clavándole sus dedos pulgares en los ojos del Nevermore lanzando otro chirrido de dolor mientras la sangre salía, sin saber por dónde ir empezó a perder el control cayendo directo al suelo-" _ **Atención pasajeros… tenemos turbulencia…prepárense para el impacto**_ " dijo mientras reía llegando a unos metros cerca del suelo; antes del impacto salto, quedando de pie pero para el Nevermore recibió el impacto rompiéndole el cuello.

" _ **El mejor vuelo de mi vida**_ " dijo cuando se topo con sus armas-" _ **Aquí estaban…por poco y las pierdo**_ "; Varias plumas fueron lanzadas en dirección a él, para una persona hubiera sido fatal sin embargo en el caso de él, no le afecto debido al hecho que su cuerpo de metal impidió que fuera atravesado; miro arriba resultando otro Nevermore.

" _ **Fallaste hijo de puta!...mi turno**_ " dijo disparando una bala rápidamente que el Nevermore apenas pudo reaccionar, fue un tiro perfecto al corazón-" _ **Muerte instantánea…100 puntos para mi**_ " exclamo mientras reía maniáticamente

Por primera vez en la vida, los grimms experimentaron el miedo al observar la masacre que causo un solo individuo, comenzaron a huir; Aigaron no noto que escapaban ya que decidió acercarse con el Ursa que había tratado de acercarse al cuerpo de su amiga, aun gritaba de dolor; con sus fuerzas le dio la vuelta revelando su pecho; la bestia no podía moverse estaba agotado y sin fuerza para continuar.

" _ **Ohh!...Veo que sobreviviste…felicidades**_ " dijo soltando su hacha al suelo y puso su mano en posición de sacar algo, en un instante el brazo de Aigaron atravesó el pecho del ursa arrancándole el corazón-" _ **Mira lo que me encontré**_ " señalando el corazón en su mano, con una pequeña cantidad de fuerzas aplasto el corazón; tanto el ursa como todo los cuerpos de Grimm alrededor del bosque comenzaron a desaparecer dejando solo manchas de sangres por todo el suelo; con un suspiro ganador, Aigaron miro a los alrededores aun con los ojos negros.

" _ **Ahora estoy aburrido… ¿Qué hago ahora?"**_ dijo con unas risas espeluznantes mientras es observado por las cámaras.

 **(Con Ozpin y Glynda)**

No había palabras que podían describir la escena que pudieron ver ambos adultos, en toda su carrera como profesores, nunca han visto a un estudiante actuar de esta manera, han visto casos de cazadores consumidos por la ira pero esto se llevaba el oro.

"Directo Ozpin, será mejor suspender la iniciación, el Señor Aigaron ha perdido el juicio" dijo Glynda con un poco de miedo.

Ozpin no tenía una palabra que decir, estaba estupefacto tras lo que presencio, cada uno maneja la pérdida de un compañero y se llenaría de ira pero cometer una carnicería…aunque eran grimms a los que mato aun no justificaba que se volviera loco, estaba en sus pensamientos en que hubiera pasado si en vez de grimms eran personas…no era buena idea pensar en esta situación.

"Ozpin!" grito Glynda para que su colega reaccionara

"Estoy aquí Glynda…no debía gritar" dijo Ozpin con su expresión normal

"Debemos buscar ayuda y detenerlo antes que pueda causar daño a los estudiantes" dijo Glynda

"Espere Glynda…mira esto" dijo Ozpin señalando su desplazamiento que apuntaba a Aigaron

"¿Pero cómo?" dijo Glynda sorprendida

"Creo que descubriremos más acerca de nuestro estudiante" dijo Ozpin mirando

Lo que ven ahora, que Aigaron comenzó a calmarse…estaba volviendo a entrar en razón

"Llamare al equipo de recuperación para atenderlo y hacer un diagnostico a su estado" dijo Glynda

"Me parece lo indicado" dijo Ozpin

"Aun sigue pensando que puede ser de ayuda en vez de una amenaza" dijo Glynda

"Absolutamente… necesita nuestra ayuda para ser un héroe y no caer en la oscuridad que lo está dominando" dijo Ozpin.

"Desearía poder tener su misma visión de las cosas cuando se trata de personas como él…" dijo Glynda entendiendo que su colega trata de rescatar a él mientras que ella lo cree una amenaza

"Se puede aprender, solamente si uno decide aceptar" dijo Ozpin

"Eso espero" dijo Glynda contactando con el equipo de ayuda

 **(Con Aigaron/momentos antes)**

Después de terminar con su risa, observo a los alrededores si había más grimms para matar.

" _ **Vamos…que esperan… vengan a jugar con el tío AIGARON!"**_ dijo tratando llamarlos _ **-"Grimms…adelante…aparezcan…tengo unas balas con sus nombres en ellas"**_ , de pronto escucho un sonido proveniente del cielo, miro para arria para saber que fue.

Era un grito de un chica, intento buscar la dirección del grito…lo que pudo notar era alguien que estaba cayendo del cielo…no sabía quién podía ser hasta que noto que llevaba una capucha color rojo.

" _ **Ruby-chan?"**_ dijo sintiendo un gran dolor de cabeza causando que sus armas caigan, se empezó a sacudir la cabeza en reaccionar…sus ojos negros volvieron a ser blancos nuevamente…él volvió a entrar en razón.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" dijo recuperando su cordura; miro a su alrededor para observar la sangre que rodeaba el suelo y la que lo cubría-"Yo hice todo esto"

Sacudió nuevamente tratando de recordar lo que paso; aun se escucho un grito causando que mirada de nuevo al cielo

"Ruby-chan!" grito al saber que su amiga estaba en problemas

Estaba a punto de correr hacia ella pero se detuvo, no quería abandonar el cuerpo de su compañera y amiga; tampoco quería que nadie lo vea en esta forma, tomo pequeños respiros y se concentro en volver a su forma humana; Les pidió a los Zorimas que volvieran dentro de la bolsa, ellos obedecieron convirtiéndose nuevamente en semillas, tomo un suspiro colocando ambas armas en su espalda, cuando sintió que alguien venia.

"Señor Aigaron" dijo la voz de un hombre acompañado por otras dos personas más

"¿Quiénes son?" dijo Aigaron

"Somos el equipo de rescate, estamos aquí para recuperar el cuerpo la señorita Celestia" dijo la mujer del grupo

"De acuerdo" dijo Aigaron caminando a donde estaba su cuerpo y lo levanto.

El equipo tenía preparado una lona para su transporte; Aigaron se acerca en ella bajando lentamente el cuerpo, fue envuelta cuidadosamente.

"La llevaremos de vuelta a Beacon para sea sepultada como corresponde" dijo el líder

"También pedimos que nos acompañe" dijo la mujer

"¿Por qué?" dijo Aigaron

"Señor, usted no parece estar en condiciones para seguir" dijo al parecer el más joven del equipo

"No puedo, ¿Alguien necesita mi ayuda?" dijo Aigaron

"Son órdenes del Director, tiene que ser llevado para su bienestar" dijo el líder

"No me iré hasta que vea mis amigos estén a salvo" dijo Aigaron con determinación no dejara que no solo Ruby sino también los amigos que formo estén bien-"Además prometí a mi compañero que me convertiría en un cazador y para hacerlo debo llegar al templo… lamento por ignorar una orden del director Ozpin pero no voy a abandonar mi promesa"

El líder al ver su mirada de determinación, suspiro y hablo-"Vete y cumple con tu promesa"

"pero señor, nos pidieron que lo llevemos por su situación" dijo la mujer

"Él está cumpliendo la última voluntad de su camarada caído, que seriamos nosotros si tratáramos que abandone su palabra, el se preocupa más por sus amigos que el mismo" dijo el líder colocando su mano en el hombro de Aigaron-"Adelante y cumple tu promesa muchacho" dijo con una sonrisa

"Gracias señor" dijo Aigaron con una sonrisa corriendo en dirección donde podría haber caído su amiga.

"El señor Ozpin, no le gustara que no lo llevamos" dijo la mujer

"Estoy seguro que lo sabe" dijo el líder observando a una de las cámaras" y estará de acuerdo con dejarlo ir para que cumpla su promesa"

"Tienes razón, señor" dijo el joven

"Siempre la tengo novato…ahora en marcha, llevémosla a un lugar seguro" dijo el líder llevando el cuerpo de Celestia a Beacon.

Con todas sus fuerzas Aigaron corrió en las profundidades del bosque esmeralda, con su hacha y el arma de Celestia con firmeza en su espalda, estaba decidido que no dejara que nadie más muera.

"Ruby-chan resiste voy para allá" pensó mientras sus mejillas comenzaron a correr lagrimas-"No dejare ella muera…no permitiré que otra persona importante fallezca delante mío"

 **(En el templo)**

Tras la improvisada manera de llegar al templo, Ruby aterrizo en un árbol a causa que Jaune choco con ella antes de caer al suelo, la razón que él estaba en el aire también era que había estado afirmado en la cola de un Death Stalker pensando que su aguijón era la reliquia, lo que provoca el Grimm enojarse y lanzar a Jaune justo en el momento que choca con Ruby.

Yang y Blake estaban observando cuando aparece Nora aun montada en el Ursa que colapso en el suelo; Ren llega después de seguirla todo el día, estaba agotado; Nora rápidamente toma la pieza de ajedrez en forma de torre.

"Soy la reina del castillo~ Soy la reina del castillo" dijo Nora cantando

"¡Nora!" dijo Ren furioso ahora

"jiji…¡Ya voy Ren!" dijo Nora

"¿Esta chica acaba de montar un Ursa?" dijo Yang

Sin embargo en lugar de que haya una respuesta Pyrrha aparece pero también el Death Stalker detrás de ella.

"¿Acaso corrió hasta acá con un "Death Stalker" detrás de ella?" dijo Blake

"¡Ya me harte! ,¿Podrian todos relajarse por solo dos segundo?" dijo Yang estallando en ira con sus ojos volviéndose color rojo

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, Poco después, el grupo se da cuenta de Weiss que cuelga en el gancho de un gigante Nevermore.

"¿Cómo pudiste dejarme aquí?" dijo Weiss aun colgando

"Te dije que saltáramos" dijo Ruby

"Se va a caer" dijo Blake

"Estará bien" dijo Ruby

"Está cayendo" señalo Ren viendo que la heredera estaba cayendo directo a ellos

En un intento de ganar su favor, Jaune salta del árbol y la coge, aunque su plan fracasa rápidamente, ya que no tuvo en el resto de la caída en cuenta. Esta última instancia se traduce en él aterrizar de bruces en el suelo.

"Mi héroe" dijo Weiss con una voz neutra

"Mi espalda…" dijo Jaune con el terrible dolor

Pyrrha aterriza en frente de ellos.

"Genial, estamos todos" dijo Yang

"Espera… ¿alguien ha visto a Aigaron?" dijo Ruby al notar que él faltaba

"No lo he visto después de haberme topado mientras perseguía a Nora" dijo Ren

"No lo he visto en todo el día" dijo Yang

"A parte del grito que se escucho por todo el bosque" dijo Blake

"Espero que lagrimas este bien… quería comer más panqueque junto a él…es muy simpático" dijo Nora con su habitual sonrisa.

"Deberíamos buscarlo" dijo Ruby

"Si no morimos antes" dijo Yang señalando al Death Stalker

"No si puedo evitarlo" dijo Ruby sacando su Crescent Rose y corriendo para luchar contra él

"¡Ruby, espera!" grito Yang tratando detener a su hermana

 **(Con Aigaron)**

Aun corriendo por el bosque Aigaron sentía que estaba cerca de donde se encontraba su amiga.

"Ya falta poco" pensó

"Soy la reina del castillo~ Soy la reina del castillo" se escucho el canto de Nora

"¿Acaso fue la voz de Nora?" dijo Aigaron al notar su voz, no solo de ella también noto la voz de todas las personas que conoció-"Por acá fue donde provino" dijo continuando su carrera.

A uno cuantos metros, Aigaron podía ver la luz al final del camino, en el momento que se detuvo observo que todos sus amigos (sin incluir a Weiss) reunidos pero también noto al escorpión Grimm.

"¡Ruby, espera!" grito Yang tratando detener a Ruby que estaba por luchar contra el Grimm ella sola.

Sus ataques resultar ineficaces contra su grueso blindaje. Al darse cuenta de esto, ella pone su Crescent Rose a distancia y huye. Como Yang trata de llegar a ella, un Nevermore dispara sus plumas como lanzas a los dos, uno de los cuales puñaladas en el cabo de Ruby, inmovilizándola contra el suelo. A medida que el escorpión se pone al día a Ruby, eleva su aguijón para golpearla.

"Oh no! Ruby-chan" Aigaron grito, corriendo para detener el ataque, saco su hacha y apretó con fuerza, de un gran impulso salto con toda la energía que le quedaban.

Yang por otro lado intenta llegar pero no puede hacer nada para salvarla; Era incapaz de llegar a ella.

El aguijón se acerco a punto de apuñalarla, Ruby cerró sus ojos sabiendo que era su fin; de repente Weiss acelera y utiliza un polvo de hielo para salvar a su compañera, hasta que ella como todos los demás escucharon un grito.

"Ruby-chan!" dijo la voz

"Acaso era…" dijo Ruby abriendo sus ojos al ver la escena

La cola de Grimm fue cortada en un instante haciendo retroceder por el dolor, parado enfrente de la portadora guadaña, estaba su amigo sosteniendo su hacha con fuerza, el sol brillado, revelando su ropa color azul con manchas de sangre color negro.

"¿Estás bien Ruby-chan?" dijo Aigaron apareciendo delante de todos con una sonrisa

"Aigaron!" dijo Ruby de alegría

"Lamento por llegar tarde, estuve ocupado" dijo Aigaron feliz al saber que pudo salvar a su amiga

"Aigaron!" dijo Yang acercándose a ellos

"Yang!, hola" dijo Aigaron, luego noto a toda la gente que conoció-"Ren, Nora, Jaune, Pyrrha, Blake… y Weiss", señalando a la heredera que estaba a punto ayudar a Ruby si él no pudo llegar a tiempo

"Lagrimas, estás vivo" dijo Nora alegre

"Pensamos que algo te había sucedido" dijo Ren

"¿Qué fue lo que te paso?" dijo Jaune

"No hay tiempo para explicaciones" dijo Aigaron para luego mirar a la heredera-"Ibas a salvar a Ruby-chan, ¿Cierto?"

Causo que todas miraran a ella incluso Ruby

"S-Si" dijo Weiss con vergüenza

"¿Weiss?" dijo Ruby mirando a su compañera

"Eres muy infantil, y tan mocosa y tan hiperactiva y ni me hagas hablar de tu estilo de pelea… y supongo…que yo no debería ser un poco difícil" dijo Weiss empezando a sentirse mal por lo que ha hecho pasar.

"Adelante…continua" dijo Aigaron sabiendo que hay más que decir

"Pero si vamos a hacer esto. Así que tu deja de intentar lucirte, yo seré…más amable contigo y tus habilidades son bastante aceptable" dijo Weiss ganado una sonrisa del resto

"Creo que te juzgue mal Weiss… puedes ser una buena persona" dijo Aigaron

"Y yo debería disculparme por haberte tratado mal" dijo Weiss disculpándose

"Acepto tus disculpas" dijo Aigaron sonriendo, Jaune y Ruby van a los pilares y toman sus respectiva reliquias; Aigaron se acerca y toma una que parece un Rey.

"Piezas de ajedrez, te lo dije Celestia" pensó al mirar la reliquia recordando a su compañera caída

"Disculpen si arruino el momento pero que hacemos con ellos" dijo Jaune señalando al Death Stalker enfadado y al Nevermore

Aigaron saca la espada y la pasa por el modo rifle apuntando a los dos grimms

"¿De dónde sacaste esa arma?" dijo Ruby

"Todos, por favor huyan de aquí" dijo Aigaron

"De que estás hablando" dijo Yang

"Nuestra misión es recuperar los artefactos y salir cuanto antes de este bosque" dijo Aigaron

"También es tu misión, no permitiremos que cometas una estupidez" dijo Pyrrha

"No tienes razón para pelear con estas cosas" dijo Ruby

"Si la tengo" dijo Aigaron sorprendiendo a todos

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo Jaune

"Me quedare a distraerlos mientras ustedes llevan las reliquias a Ozpin" dijo Aigaron apretando los dientes-"No dejare que otro de mis amigos muera!" grito

Esas palabras llegaron eco en los pensamientos de cada uno, acaso esa fue la razón que el grito

"Aigaron" dijo Ruby

"Por favor Ruby-chan…todos…ustedes son importantes para mí... por eso váyanse"

"No te dejaremos aquí tu solo…no abandonare a mi amigo" dijo Ruby sujetando el brazo de su amigo

"Mi hermana esta en lo correcto…no voy a abandonarte también" dijo Yang

"Yo tampoco" dijo Jaune ignorando su miedo para acompañar a su amigo

"Nora Valkyrie, jamás abandona a su amigo de azul" dijo Nora

"Lo mismo va para mí" dijo Ren

"Y yo" dijo Pyrrha

"No dejare que el amigo de mi compañera fallezca…por lo que te daré una mano" dijo Weiss

Blake asintió la cabeza que tampoco lo abandonara, aun si tiene sospecha, ella sabe que puede contar con su apoyo.

"Todos…gracias" dijo Aigaron corriendo lagrimas en sus ojos, se limpio con fuerza y miro con determinación-"Ok, prepárense…esto será muy agitado"

Todos asintieron y prepararon sus armas, no dejaran a nadie atrás…lucharan no solo como compañeros…sino también como amigos.

"Hey Lagrimas…¿puedes repetir las mismas palabras que dijiste antes de comenzar la iniciación" dijo Nora queriendo escuchar esas palabras.

"De acuerdo…todos escuchen" dijo Aigaron con una sonrisa y tomo un suspiro para grita-"¡ES EL MOMENTO DE SER SALVAJE, TRATAR DE DETENERNOS!"

"Si!" dijeron al unísono; esta lucha no solo significa el inicio como cazadores para Aigaron es el comienzo de una nueva vida con sus amigos y convertirse en el héroe que debió haber sido desde el principio.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	9. Chapter 9:lagrimas color esmeralda 4

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias, por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth y Kyoryuger de súper sentai**

 **Capitulo 9: lagrimas color esmeralda parte final**

"A la ataque!" dijo Aigaron, comenzando a disparar al Death Stalker sin causar mucho daño.

Yang entonces se acerca al Grimm y con su Ember Celice, empieza a golpearlo en una de sus garra impidiendo usarlo, el Death Stalker al ya no tener su aguijón utiliza su pinza libre para sujetarla pero fue cancelado cuando Blake utiliza su cinta para cerrarla con fuerza.

"Gracias Blake" dijo Yang dando otro golpe directo en los ojos

"Chicas retírense" dijo Aigaron pidiendo que den marcha atrás.

Blake libera su cinta y Yang da un salto hacia atrás.

"Pyrrha, ¿Tu arma tiene otro modo?" dijo Jaune a su compañera

"Si, en un rifle…¿Tienes algo en mente?" dijo Pyrrha para ser recibida una sonrisa de su compañero

"Todos…la mitad de nosotros formen fuego de cobertura…disparen al Nevermore mientras que los demás ayuden a Aigaron con el Death Stalker" dijo Jaune

"Entiendo…Nora, Yang, Jaune y Weiss con Aigaron" dijo Ruby entendiendo la idea de Jaune

Todos asintieron y se separaron en dos grupos; Ren activa su StormFlower en su modo pistola automática, Pyrrha coloca a Miló en su forma de rifle, Blake su Gambol Shroud en pistola y Ruby su Crescent Rose en su forma francotirador.

"Vamos a darle con todo" dijo Aigaron acercándose al escorpión

"Ya estoy en ello" dijo Nora lanzando granadas con sus armas mientras sonreía, causando grandes explosiones retrocediendo al Grimm.

"Este Grimm a diferencia de otros tiene un exoesqueleto, en otras palabras tiene una armadura más fuerte" dijo Jaune analizando la situación intentando atacarlo…si es que no tiene miedo.

"Además nuestras armas no pueden atravesarlo, excepto la de Aigaron por alguna razón" dijo Weiss

"Si es como los escorpiones reales, debe tener un punto débil debido que no todo su cuerpo está cubierto por su exoesqueleto" dijo Aigaron disparando

"Hay dos posibles lugares, debajo de él pero es difícil de lograrlo" dijo Jaune

"Eso nos deja con…" dijo Aigaron

"las articulaciones…son las únicas partes que no están protegidas, si fuera así no podría moverse" dijo Jaune dando la respuesta

"Correcto" dijo Aigaron con una sonrisa, luego miro a Weiss-"Oye heredera tu arma tiene alguna habilidad de hielo"

"Si, mi arma tiene polvos de todos los elementos" dijo Weiss señalando lo obvio

"Weiss necesito que congeles las piernas al Death Stalker" dijo Aigaron

"De acuerdo…por esta vez seguiré tu plan solamente si nos deja vivir" dijo Weiss seleccionando el polvo de hielo, con su fuerza inserta su arma Myrtenaster al suelo generando que el área cerca del Grimm se congela incluyendo las piernas; el Death Stalker trata de escapar, se empezó a quebrar el hielo poco a poco

"No dejare que escape…Yang!, Nora rompan las articulaciones de sus piernas" dijo Aigaron

"De acuerdo" dijo Yang yendo al lado izquierdo, cargo su arma y comenzó a golpear las articulaciones, con su fuerza rompe la primera causando un grito agudo.

"Sigue así...Nora tu turno!" dijo Jaune

"Al fin…voy a romper piernas" dijo Nora saltando al lado derecho usando su Magnhild en su modo de martillo, da una vuelta para luego romper la pierna del Grimm, se pudo oír más gritos de dolor.

"Jaune te daré un impulso" dijo Aigaron sujetando el brazo de Jaune

"Espera un seg-" dijo él asustado por la idea que se le ocurrió

"Ahora" dijo Aigaron lanzando a Jaune que se empezó a patinar por el hielo llevándolo cerca de la bestia-"Intenta cortarlo"

"¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?" dijo Jaune mientras se deslizaba puso su espada en frente pero con el miedo se resbala cayendo de espalda sin embargo gracias a la velocidad generada creó un corte en el abdomen del Grimms causando un mayor daño y saliendo por el otro lado.

"Estoy vivo?...Estos vivo!" dijo Jaune, al notar que salió sin ningún rasguño, pero cuando escucho el grito del Death Stalker empezó a correr-"que no me toque" pensó

El Death Stalker tras recibir el corte utiliza toda su energía para liberarse, pudo romper el hielo dejándolo con 2 piernas rotas y un corte.

"Auh…quería seguir rompiéndole las piernas" dijo Nora con un puchero

"Habrá otra oportunidad… yo recién estoy entrando en calor" dijo Yang cargando su Ember cadis

"¿Alguna idea?" dijo Weiss

"Veamos…ya le hicimos mucho daño pero aun no es suficiente" dijo Aigaron

"Tal vez necesitamos más apoyo de fuego" dijo Weiss

"Pero los demás esta ocupados con el Nevermore" dijo Jaune exhausto.

"reunámonos con los demás… vamos a cambiar de estrategia" dijo Aigaron; todos asintieron y fueron donde los demás siendo seguidos por el grimms muy molesto, Mientras tanto…

"Fuego" dijo Ruby cuando todos empezaron a disparar al mismo tiempo

El Nevermore tenía la ventaja, estaba esquivando las balas, sacudió sus alas y una andada de plumas volaron contra ellos.

"Retirada" dijo Ruby al usar su velocidad para esquivar los proyectiles.

"Necesitamos buscar la forma de detenerlo por unos segundo" dijo Pyrrha

"Lo tengo" dijo Blake, esquivando las plumas y lanzando la cinta a la pierna del Nevermore, impidiendo moverse sin embargo no podía resistir debido a que el Grimm era más fuerte.

"Hay que ayudarla" dijo Pyrrha, Ren asintió y fueron juntos a Blake sujetando la cinta con fuerza-"Ruby, haz algo"

"De acuerdo" dijo Ruby apuntando la mira a la cabeza del Nevermore-"Solo un poco más"

"Ruby!" dijo Pyrrha ya en su punto limite

"Lo tengo" dijo Ruby disparando en dirección en la cabeza pero la bestia logra soltarse de la cinta pero recibiendo un disparo en el ala derecha, causando un gran chirrido.

"Por poco" dijo Pyrrha por lo cerca que estaban

"Al menos hicimos que se mueva más lento" dijo Ren

"Pero aun no es suficiente para ganarle" dijo Blake

"Habrá que retirarnos por el momento" señalo Ruby recibiendo un gesto de aprobación

"Ruby-chan" dijo Aigaron acercándose junto a los demás

"Aigaron, ¿Qué sucede?" dijo Ruby

"Logramos dañar al Death Stalker pero no lo suficiente para derrotarlo" dijo Jaune

"Si Weiss logro detenerlo para que Nora y Yang rompieron dos de sus articulaciones y Jaune pudo cortarle por debajo" dijo Aigaron

"¡¿Jaune hizo qué?!" dijo Ruby sorprendida al igual que Pyrrha, Jaune hizo una sonrisa

"No hagan ilusiones, Aigaron lanzo a Jaune que se resbalo en el hielo que yo cree causando que cortara al Grimm por debajo" dijo Weiss haciendo a él deprimirse

"Tenias que quitarle su momento de gloria, Weiss?" dijo Aigaron sin expresión

"Pues nosotros logramos dispararle al Nevermore justo en el ala derecha, le costara mucho moverse, lo mismo creo que le pasara al Death Stalker con sus heridas que dijeron" dijo Pyrrha

"O sea que es un victoria?" dijo Jaune

"Le costara moverse con normalidad…por lo tanto seria un victoria" dijo Ruby

"Entonces vámonos de aquí de una vez" dijo Weiss

"Por una vez en la vida estoy de acuerdo con ella…no quiero que salgan lastimados" dijo Aigaron

"No nos trates como niños, somos cazadores podemos hace resto" dijo Ruby con un mohín

"Disculpa Ruby-chan…bueno vamo-" dijo Aigaron cuando de repente escucho algo proveniente del bosque

"¿Alguien más escucho esto?" dijo Blake

"Lo mismo creo que les pasa a ellos…miren" dijo Ren señalando a los dos grimms parecían que tuvieran miedo de algo

"¿Tienen miedo?" dijo Yang

"Acaso…será lo mismo que ocurrió con aquellos Beowolfs que me enfrente" pensó Aigaron

De pronto una enredadera de color negra atrapo al Nevermore arrastrándola dentro del bosque, solamente se escucho un fuerte chirrido antes de caer en silencio.

"¿Qué…diablos…fue eso?" dijo Jaune asustado

"No lo sé pero no quiero averiguarlo" dijo Weiss

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Aigaron dando otra observación al bosque-"Es momento de retirarnos", los demás hicieron caso y empezaron a salir hasta que…

"Ahhh!" se escucho la voz de Ruby siendo atrapada por una de las enredaderas por la pierna siendo arrastrada hacia el bosque

"Ruby!" gritaron Yang y Jaune

"Ruby-chan!" dijo Aigaron reaccionando logrando agarrar la mano de Ruby

"Aigaron…no me suelte" dijo ella afirmándose con todas sus fuerzas

"No permitiré que te lleves a mi amiga" dijo Aigaron sacando su hacha lanzándola a la enredadera cortándola, Ruby estaba a salvo mientras que el resto de la enredadera regreso al bosque.

"Ruby!" dijo Yang acerándose a su hermana

"Tenemos que irnos…" dijo Jaune

"Jaune tiene razón…debemos marcharnos" dijo Pyrrha

Una vez más se escucho el sonido cada vez más cerca; saliendo del bosque era un Grimm nunca antes visto; un Grimm gigante de aspecto de reptil de color negro petróleo cubriéndolo de hueso blanco con placas llenas de espinas, con dientes filosos en su rostro carente de ojos, lo peor es que en sus brazos no tenían garras sino otro par de mandíbulas con dientes afilados **(Parecido a gigante Zorima. Que ellos forman al agruparse);** con una de sus brazos agarro al Death Stalker herido y se lo come como si fuera un bocadillo….

"¿Qué clase de Grimm es ese?" dijo Ren sorprendido

"Se parece a la forma que tienen los Zorimas al agruparse" pensó Aigaron

"Además que se comiera al Grimm… se supone que solo cazan a humanos no a su propia especie" dijo Blake

"Es posible que su metabolismo este desarrollado en consumir a cualquier Grimm" dijo Aigaron

"Por lo que está de nuestro lado?" dijo Ruby con curiosidad

"No Ruby, significa que se alimenta de todo lo que esté vivo…y nosotros seremos su próxima comida" dijo Weiss.

"No si nos vamos de prisa" dijo Pyrrha

"Todos movámonos" dijo Aigaron sacando se su bolsa una gran cantidad de semillas-"Necesitaremos refuerzos para distraerlo mientras huimos" señalo lanzando las semillas al suelo

"¿Qué haces?" dijo Jaune, tanto él como los demás se sorprenden que lo que lanzo Aigaron creó a 20 criaturas de color blanco.

"Aigaron…¿Qué son esas cosas?" dijo Ruby sorprendida

"Refuerzos" dijo Aigaron sonriendo-"Zorimas!, plan de batalla numero 8…distraigan a la bestia con todo el poder que tienen"

"Nuru" dijeron y se colocaron en posición comenzando el fuego con sus armas

"Todos!, ahora es nuestra oportunidad" dijo Aigaron pidiendo a todos retirarse

"¿Cómo hiciste eso? Y sobre todo ¿Qué son esas cosas desagradables?" dijo Weiss comenzando a correr al igual que el resto

"Resumen… se llaman Zorimas son mis soldados en caso de emergencia… puedo convocarlos a través de esas semillas" dijo Aigaron sin detenerse

"¿Cómo obtuviste a estos chicos?" dijo Yang

"Fue un regalo incluido con este collar" dijo Aigaron señalando su collar

"¿Tienes mucha experiencia en el uso de ellos?" dijo Blake

"No hay tiempo de explicaciones…solo diré de donde vengo eh trabajado con ellos cuando era general de una armada" dijo Aigaron diciendo-"mierda hable de más" pensó

"Eras un general!" dijeron todos excepto las hermanas que ya sabían

"Si es el caso estaba correcto abandonarlos…como un general deberías estar con ellos" dijo Jaune

"Así fueron programados… solo obedecer las órdenes… siempre mueren en la batalla, no tengo preocupación por ellos la verdad…son seres creados para luchar" dijo Aigaron sintiéndose mal, se preocupa por ellos pero no podía quedarse ayudarlo, ese era su propósito…luchar.

"¿Son como robots en general?" dijo Ruby

"Algo por el estilo…son biomecánicas…son robot con partes orgánicas" dijo Aigaron mintiendo no sabe de que están hechas realmente

"Increíble de dónde vienes tiene tal tecnología para crear estas cosas" dijo Weiss admitiendo la genialidad de soldados.

"Ya hable de más…¿Hacia dónde hay que ir?" dijo Aigaron

"Por las ruinas, es el camino que nos lleva al barranco" dijo Pyrrha

El grupo llego a las ruinas sanos y salvo, decidieron tomarse unos minutos para recuperarse, cada uno se sentó para verificar que no tienen ninguna lesión que pueda perjudicarlo; Aigaron se acerca a Ruby con un poco de agua y empieza a limpiar una herida en su pierna causada por el Grimm.

"Aigaron, ¿Por qué me ayudas?" dijo Ruby con curiosidad

"Bueno Ruby-chan para serte honesto eres la primera amiga que hice cuando nos conocimos…te preocupaste por mí y tu forma en que actúas, siempre alegre y positiva me hace estar feliz al estar a tu lado" dijo Aigaron notando que Ruby tuvo un pequeño rubor-"estas enferma?"

"No…" dijo ella

"Aigaron" dijo Yang acercándose-"Te puedo hacer una pregunta"

"Adelante, pregúntame" dijo Aigaron

¿Qué fue lo que causo para que tú gritaras?" dijo Yang, tomando la atención de todos…también tenían curiosidad

"Verán" dijo, decidió contarles lo que sucedió, sacando la espada apretando el mango con fuerza-"Ven esta espada que tengo"

"Si" dijeron

"Le pertenecía a mi compañera…se llamaba Celestia" dijo Aigaron con tristeza

"Tu compañera" dijo Blake

"Me tope con ella cuando la salve de un Alpha Beowolfs, nos hicimos compañeros y grandes amigos…pasamos aventuras para sobrevivir…ella estaba herida y no podía continuar" dijo él

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" dijo Jaune preocupado por la mirada de su amigo

"Antes de encontrarme con ustedes….el Alpha Beowolfs apareció para atacarnos nuevamente….luche con todo pero el desgraciado me acorralo…ella trato de ayudarme disparándolo…sin embargo la bestia la ataco" dijo Aigaron cada vez más profundo sintiéndose herido en el corazón.

Los demás comprendieron lo que paso a continuación, ella murió al protegerlo…era demasiado triste perder a un compañero delante de uno.

"Si tan solo hubiera reaccionado antes…ella no estaría muerta por mi culpa" dijo Aigaron comenzando a llorar

"Aigaron" dijo Ruby preocupada

"Por eso que dijiste que no permitirías que ninguno de tus amigos muriera" dijo Pyrrha con tristeza

"Correcto…no quería que nadie más muriera…ella me pidió cuidar su arma y convertirme como cazador por ella" dijo sujetando la espada con más fuerza

"Lagrimas, no llores…" dijo Nora, ella siempre positiva se sentía mal a su amigo

"Lo siento…ella me dijo que le hubiera gustado haberlos conocidos para que sean sus amigos…ella estuvo sola y yo fui su único amigo…" dijo Aigaron derramando lagrimas

"Me hubiera gustado ser su amiga" dijo Ruby abrazándolo

"Estoy seguro que lo harías…Ruby-chan" dijo Aigaron abrazando con fuerzas a ella

"Si aun tienes ese dolor…estamos contigo para ayudarte" dijo Yang

"Gracias" dijo Aigaron y suspiro

De pronto la criatura apareció; estaba siguiéndolos seguramente que no a comino a un humano todavía…debía haber derrotado a los Zorimas con mucha facilidad

"Mierda nos siguió" dijo Aigaron-"Todos corran"

"Pero Ai-" dijo Ruby antes de ser interrumpida

"No hay tiempo…hay que escapar es lo único que nos queda!" grito Aigaron-"Derroto a los Zorimas…debía haberles ordenado agruparse para estar del mismo tamaño que la bestia" pensó

"Ruby vámonos" dijo Jaune huyendo con los demás pero Ruby no hizo caso y corrió en busca de él

"Ruby!" grito Yang viendo otra vez que su hermana cometa otro error

La bestia rugió y abrió uno de sus brazos bocas lanzando las enredaderas atrapo a Aigaron cuando se distrajo pidiendo a sus amigos huir.

"Aahhh!, suéltame bestia asquerosa" dijo tratando de soltarse

Se acerco cada vez en la boca de la bestia, pensaba que era su final cuando las mandíbulas se cerraran…no podía pensar con claridad, se rindió a caso…de repente se escucho una gran explosión…el grimm grito soltándolo.

"¿Qué sucedió?" dijo Aigaron cayendo al suelo

"Aigaron!" dijo Ruby

"Ruby-chan, te dije que tenias que irte" dijo Aigaron

"pero estaba en peligro solo tra-" dijo Ruby

"Nada de eso, es muy peligroso…no dejare que mueras" dijo Aigaron gritando cuando de pronto

Pam!

Ruby lo golpeo en su mejilla, ella estaba derramando lagrimas mientras él se sorprendió del acto que hizo al

"Deja de tratarme como una niña" grito ella

"Ruby-chan…"dijo Aigaron

"No digas nada y escúchame" dijo ella aun no parando de llorar –"Tu eres mi amigo, acaso no confías en mí…"

"Confiar" dijo Aigaron

"Tu, desde nos conocimos fuiste amable conmigo…me defendiste e incluso me cuidaste aun si nos conocimos hace un par de días…deja de tratar de protegerme yo puedo ayudarte…si me permites hacerlo!" dijo Ruby llorando

Aigaron se quedo callado, sus palabras hicieron eco en su mente, recordando las palabras que dijo Celestia.

 _(Mini Flashback)_

" _Descuida como mi compañero debo confiar en ti" dijo Celestia_

" _Confiar en mi" pensó Aigaron con esas palabras, no podía creer que alguien que conoció hace poco confié en él "pero me conociste hace poco, ¿Por qué confías en mi fácilmente?" dijo_

" _Porque al mirarte en los ojos note que tu también estas solo y no sabes a quien confiar… ambos buscamos nuestro camino en ser aceptados buscando nuestras metas" dijo Celestia poniendo su mano con la de él-"Estoy segura que encontraras el valor en confiar en alguien si solamente esa persona confía en ti…"_

" _Tienes razón, debo aprender a confiar" dijo Aigaron_

 _(Fin del Flashback)_

"Confiar en ti" dijo en voz baja comenzando a llorar-"Lo siento Ruby-chan…lamento en no poder confiar en ti…me preocupe en que te lastimara o incluso perderte como mi Celestia…pero es mi culpa en no poder confiar en mis amigos…lo siento prometo confiar en tus palabras"

"Entonces que haremos" dijo Ruby limpiándose de las lagrimas

Aigaron se levanta y mira a la bestia-" ¿Cuál es la única manera de derrotar a un monstruo?", dijo

"No lo sé" dijo Ruby confundida

"Es con otro monstruo" dijo Aigaron lanzando más semillas que formaron a 30 Zorimas-"Zorimas, fusiónense y derroten al Grimm"

"Nuru" dijeron y empezaron a juntarse creando una masa blanca que empezó a crecer hasta alcanzar el tamaña del Grimm, se veían iguales solamente que este era blanco entero con espinas de color verde y con un patrón de células

"Wow" dijo Ruby sorprendida

"Rwhaaaa!" rugió el Zorima gigante

"Ruby, Aigaron" dijo Yang, como ella y el resto decidieron volver a buscar a sus amigos.

"deja vu" dijo Aigaron sintiendo que ya experimento esto

"QUE..es eso" dijo Yang mirando al Zorima gigante

"Otro Grimm" dijo Pyrrha

"Sin embargo se ven diferentes" dijo Blake

"No es otro Grimm es un Zorima gigante" dijo Aigaron

"Zorima…espera no se suponen que eran soldados humanoides" dijo Weiss sorprendida

"Si pero también puedo ordenar que se agrupen y se fusionen para formar a este gigante que obedece mis órdenes" dijo Aigaron con un poco de orgullo

"Amigo das miedo de vez en cuando" dijo Jaune en una mezcla de estar asombrado y de miedo

"Ruby no debiste haber actuado así de repente" dijo Yang preocupada

"Tenía que ayudar a Aigaron, aun si dijo que teníamos que irnos no quería que saliera lastimado"

"No Ruby-chan es mi culpa por no confiar en ti o a los demás pero ahora es diferente" dijo Aigaron luego miro al Zorima gigante "Zorima sujetar al Grimm…no lo dejes escapar"

"Rwhaaa!" grito el gigante y se acerco al Grimm parecía una batalla pareja, ambas bestias se aferraban fuerte mente cada uno mordía al otro en el brazo; inmutándose, era una batalla sin ganador.

"Hay que irnos, no podremos luchar contra esa cosa" dijo Jaune

"Entiendo tu miedo pero si esta cosa nos sigue llegara a Beacon y lo destruirá" dijo Aigaron mientras verificaba el rifle para notar que no le quedan balas-"No me quedan municiones"

"Tampoco a mi" dijo Pyrrha, como todos verificaron que no les queda ninguna bala

"Yo use la ultima para salvarte" dijo Ruby

"Me queda poco de polvo …será mejor retirarnos" dijo Weiss apretando los dientes

"Pues a mí me queda una granada" dijo Nora llamando la atención de todos.

"Nora dame esa granada tengo una idea" dijo Aigaron

"Oki Doki" dijo Nora entregando la granada

"Weiss, ¿qué tipo de polvo te queda?" dijo Aigaron mirando a la heredera

"me quedan de viento y un poco de fuego" dijo Weiss

"Entrégamelos" dijo Aigaron

"¿Qué planeas?" dijo Weiss entregando el polvo sobrante

"Si convino estos elementos puedo hacer que la granada tenga mayor fuerza en la explosión generando un gran impacto al Grimm" dijo Aigaron desarmando la granada para mezclar los polvos

"Estás loco…el mínimo error y todos explotaremos" dijo Weiss

"Mira heredera…quizás no sea el mejor luchador pero soy muy inteligente…armar algo así será muy sencillo" dijo Aigaron terminando la granada mejorada-"Ves…ahora falta llegar arriba"

"¿Como piensas llegar?" dijo Blake

"Veamos" dijo Aigaron pensando y luego miro a Nora-"debo estar loco si diré esto…Nora es posible que me golpees con tu martillo con toda tu fuerza para llegar a la cabeza del Grimm"

"Pues claro" dijo Nora sonriendo

"¿Crees que es buena idea?" dijo Ren viendo a Aigaron enfrente de Nora que está preparando su martillo como un bate de béisbol.

"Cuando uno se trabaja con gente como ella puede ser de gran beneficio…además me quede sin opciones "dijo Aigaron a Ren y luego le dijo a Nora-"a la cuenta de tres saltare y tu golpearas la base de mis pies…entendido"

"Si" dijo Nora con una gran sonrisa

"Muy bien 1..2" dijo Aigaron cuando salto-"3"

Nora lo golpea con todas sus fuerzas lanzándolo por los aires llegando a la cabeza del Zorima gigante.

"Pienso que es el segundo plan más malo que eh visto…de todos los tiempos" dijo Weiss mirando la distancia que llego.

 **(En lo alto del Zorima)**

"Valla Nora sí que tiene fuerza" dijo Aigaron de pie-"Ahora a corre para derrotar a esta cosa"

Comenzó a correr llegando cada vez más cerca del Grimm si no fuero por el Zorima, él no podría ayudar a sus nuevos amigos, Kami-sama o hizo bien al mandarle esto; estaba en la mira y salto con fuerzas para llegar frente al Grimm que empezó abrir la mandíbula pensando en comérselo.

"No soy parte del menú…sino esto" dijo Aigaron a punto de lanzar la granada hasta que la boca del Grimm salieron enredaderas atrapándolo una vez más-"Me tienes que estar bromeando…bueno aquí tienes" dijo soltando la granada para que hiciera contacto pero falló al notar que una de las enredaderas la atrapo.-"Parece que es más listo de lo que pensé" dijo

" _ **si lo soy"**_ dijo una voz

"Espera esta cosa puede hablar" dijo Aigaron sorprendido

" _ **Más bien telepáticamente, soy un antiguo Grimm que permaneció dormido hace cientos de años"**_ dijo el Grimm

"Y para que te despertaste" dijo Aigaron burlonamente

" _ **Comida… los Grimm actuales son una delicia pero la carne humana sabrá mejor"**_ dijo el Grimm

"Esa es la razón para seguirnos" dijo Aigaron

" _ **No, es por ti quien busco…veras, yo me desperté cuando tu tocaste el bosque esmeralda…esa energía tan negativa…quería saber si eras delicioso si estas bañado con esta esencia tan irresistible"**_ dijo el Grimm

"Yo soy la causa de que mis amigos estén en esta situación" dijo Aigaron sorprendido

" _ **Si pero no te preocupes ellos te seguirán en el más allá"**_ dijo el Grimm

"No permitiré que les hagas daño" grito

" _ **Y como lo harás…tu pequeña bomba no te será útil si yo la tengo sin que se active…y estoy seguro que no te quedan balas para dispárale…ríndete"**_ dijo Grimm

"Mierda, que tengo que hacer" pensó; no podía sacar su hacha y la única arma que es la espada que está en su modo rifle pero sin munición…de pronto una idea se le vino a la mente-"Si el ataque de energía que pude hacer con mi hacha…me pregunto si podre"

Con la fuerza que le quedaba saco su brazo con facilidad apunto con el rifle la granada, tomo un suspiro y cerró los ojos.

" _ **Ya te dije, tu arma no te servirá no tiene balas como-"**_ dijo el Grimm antes de empezar sentir una energía que emanaba de Aigaron _ **-"I-Imposible ningún ser humano puede utilizar aura para usarla en su arma…"**_

"Eso si yo fuera humano" dijo Aigaron emitiendo la energía en el cañón del arma

" _ **¡¿Qué?!, no puede ser"**_ dijo el Grimm tratando de soltarlo pero ya era tarde

"Sayonara, hijo de puta" dijo Aigaron disparando una bala de color azul que hizo contacto con la granada causando una gran explosión.

 **(Los demás)**

"Me pregunto si Aigaron pudo lograrlo" dijo Ruby

"Él puede actuar de manera extraña sin embargo es un buen amigo" dijo Jaune

"Creen que lo que le paso a él tendrá cicatrices en su vida" dijo Pyrrha recordando lo que le paso

"Perder a un compañero en frente de uno puede ser doloroso pero seguro si le entregamos nuestro apoyo estará bien" dijo Ren

"Si, Lagrimas es mi amigo y yo me asegurare que siga sonriendo" dijo Nora

"Yo también" dijo Ruby cuando de pronto

BOOOM!

Todos miraron como la cabeza del Grimm fue consumido por la explosión y algo empezó a caer.

"Oh no…todos Aigaron está cayendo" dijo Ruby

"¿Qué haremos? a esta altura el morirá" dijo Pyrrha

"Yo me encargo" dijo Weiss usando su arma

 **(Aigaron)**

Aigaron empezó a caer del cielo agotado, estaba usando todas sus fuerzas para no perder la concentración de su forma humana; El Zorima gigante empezó a desintegrarse entrando a la bolsa de él mientras el Grimm también desaparecía.

"Moriré de nuevo…estas despedidas me dan ganas de llorar" pensó-"Ojala me hubiera gustado estar más tiempo pero quizás no pueda cambiar el curso de la vida"

A unos pocos segundos para caer el suelo, él suspiro y dijo unas últimas palabras

"Adiós a todos…parece que te veré en el más allá…Celestia"

Cerró los ojos pero cambio de opinión cuando sintió algo en su espalda, miro y era una especie de círculo con un diseño a un copo de nieve, él estaba a un metro en suelo.

"¿Qué es-" antes que pudiera continuar su frase el circulo se desvaneció cayendo al suelo-"Auch"

"De nada chico azul" dijo Weiss con los brazos cruzados

"Weiss…¿Qué hiciste?" dijo Aigaron

"Use uno de mis glifos para detener tu caída…me debes una por salvarte" dijo Weiss

"Lo tendré en mente heredera" dijo Aigaron sin expresión

"Aigaron" se escucho la voz de todos llamándolo

"Muchachos" dijo él sonriendo

"Lo hiciste, derrotaste al Grimm" dijo Jaune

"No, sin su ayuda…yo no hubiera hecho algo" dijo Aigaron tratando de no llevarse el crédito

"Aun así manejaste la situación mejor que nosotros…" dijo Pyrrha

"No digan nada de eso…todos aportaron su ayuda al derrotarlo…soy yo que les debe por todo" dijo Aigaron

"Pues podrías preparar una enorme pila de panqueques" dijo Nora con una gran sonrisa

"Nora" dijo Ren regañendo a su compañera sin embargo le causo cierta risa

"Si me dan la receta…yo cocinare todos los panqueques que puedas comer" dijo Aigaron sonriendo

"Aigaron" dijo Ruby

"Ruby-chan" dijo

"Me alegra que estés bien" dijo Ruby

"Yo también me alegro" dijo Aigaron dando una caricia a su pelo y se levanta; miro el campo para ver si no había más peligros-"Supongo que todo está hecho"

"Si , ya vámonos…no creo que mi pelo soporte estar lleno de suciedad" dijo Yang tomándose el pelo

"Ok" dijo Aigaron junto con sus amigos yéndose a Beacon-"Bueno Beacon esto fue la prueba de iniciación más loca que he tenido pero me alegra que todo está bien" pensó con una sonrisa sin embargo dentro de él sentía un gran dolor en su corazón a la pérdida de su amiga…espera que estará bien en el más allá

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	10. Chapter 10: lagrimas de respuestas

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias, por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth y Kyoryuger de súper sentai**

 **Capitulo 10: lagrimas de respuestas**

Ya cerca de volver al barranco el grupo decidió tomar un pequeño descanso, con todo lo que sucedo era bueno recuperar sus energías; eligieron una zona que no había ningún Grimm a la vista y comenzaron a sentarse

"Hombre…uf…que día" dijo Jaune sin aliento

"Para mí fue divertido…pude romper la pierna de un Death Stalker" dijo Nora con una gran sonrisa

"Como es que ella puede ser tan positiva aun después de experimentar toda esta locura" dijo Jaune susurrando a Ren

"Me he estado preguntando lo mismo tantos años" respondió él

"Por lo menos estamos a salvos" dijo Yang

"Pero a qué precio" dijo Pyrrha, haciendo que todos miraron a Aigaron

Él aunque estaba feliz de que sus amigos estén a salvo aun no puede quitarse ese peso en su corazón, tantos años en Deboth army nunca sintió ningún malestar en la perdida de un compañero…no tenía otra emoción aparte de la tristeza sin embargo gracias a Candelilla su corazón cambio…aun no se preocupaba por los Zorimas, bueno un poco…solamente se preocupaba por su amor…Ahora en este mundo, hizo amigos y alguien que fue su compañera/amiga que lo acepto como era en realidad…pero su muerte lo marco en su vida…es acaso como se siente al perder a alguien en realidad.

"¿Qué fue lo que me sucedió?" pensó tratando de recordar lo que le paso cuando perdió a Celestia enfrente de él

 **(mini Flash Back)** /(Ps: este capítulo habrá muchos flash back)

 _Aigaron miro de nuevo a los grimms, las bestias rugían pero él no se inmuto, sujeto su hacha con fuerza mientras en la otra sostenía el arma de su amiga con fuerza también y con una voz cada vez más oscura exclamo._

" _ **Creaturas repugnantes…ustedes causaron que la única persona que la pude llamar compañera…la que me acepto como soy… mi mejor amiga… ya no tolerare que dañen a más gente inocente… este es el día que ustedes…Perecerán!**_ _" grito cuando sus ojos se volvieron negros consumados por la ira._

 _ **(Fin)**_

"Acaso la maldición aun sigue presente en mí y de alguna manera reacciona cuando soy consumido por la ira" siguió pensando-"Esto es malo podría volverme loco o aun peor matar a uno de mis amigos"

"Hey Lagrimas, todo bien" dijo Nora saltando al frente de él

"Oh!, si…solamente estaba pensando" dijo Aigaron

"Aun piensas en tu compañera" dijo Blake

"Es difícil aceptar la muerte de alguien enfrente de uno; puedes hablarnos si lo deseas" dijo Ren

"Lo sé… es extraño para mi experimentar algo Así" dijo Aigaron

"¿En perder a alguien?" dijo Jaune

"No… en sentir dolor por ver morir a alguien" dijo Aigaron suspirando

"Hablas de…ya sabes la "armada"" dijo Yang

"Si, por años nunca me importo la vida en especial de mis compañeros, realmente no significaban nada" dijo Aigaron

"A excepción de Candelilla" dijo Ruby

"Ella fue la que cambio mi visión y ahora se siente terrible perder a alguien" dijo Aigaron

"Podría alguien explicarme…¿Qué es todo acerca de la armada? Y ¿Cómo alguien de 16 es un general?" dijo Weiss

"Quieres hablar de ello" dijo Aigaron

"Tenemos curiosidad pero si no quieres decirlo" dijo Blake

"No, tienen que saberlo" dijo Aigaron suspirando y mirando a Yang y a Ruby-" les contare la verdadera historia"  
"Espera…nos mentiste en la historia que nos contaste cuando nos conocimos" dijo Yang sorprendida

"Te equivocas… te conté parte de ella pero no toda la verdad" dijo Aigaron

"Tratabas de ocultar algo por una razón, ¿correcto?" dijo Blake

"Si" dijo Aigaron mirando el suelo y continuo-"Para comenzar, ¿Ustedes confían en mí?"

 _ **(mini flash back 2)**_

" _Descuida como mi compañero debo confiar en ti" dijo Celestia_

" _Confiar en mi" pensó Aigaron con esas palabras, no podía creer que alguien que conoció hace poco confié en él "pero me conociste hace poco, ¿Por qué confías en mi fácilmente?" dijo_

" _Porque al mirarte en los ojos note que tu también estas solo y no sabes a quien confiar… ambos buscamos nuestro camino en ser aceptados buscando nuestras metas" dijo Celestia poniendo su mano con la de él-"Estoy segura que encontraras el valor en confiar en alguien si solamente esa persona confía en ti…"_

" _Tienes razón, debo aprender a confiar" dijo Aigaron-"Tu me contaste tu historia y yo hare lo mismo…"_

 _(Fin)_

"Claro, yo confió en ti" dijo Ruby

"Yo también" dijo Pyrrha

"Más vale que seas honesto porque no me gustan las sorpresas pero igual confió en usted" dijo Yang

"Yo siempre apoyo a mis amigos" dijo Nora

"Tengo que apoyar a mis amigos…eso es lo que los Arc hacen" dijo Jaune

Ren y Blake asintieron la cabeza en señal de confianza luego tosa miraron a la heredara al saber su respuesta.

"Puede ser alguien diferente…y aun me pues odiar como yo a ti…pero si mi compañera y sus amigos confían en ti tendré que hacerlo" dijo Weiss con un ceño pero se podía ver una leve sonrisa

"Aun si les dijera que soy un monstruo en realidad" dijo Aigaron tomando la atención a todos

"¿A te refieres?" dijo Ruby

"Solo observen y no tengan miedo" dijo Aigaron suspirando mientras su cuerpo era envuelto por una luz azul que cegó al grupo un momento, para cuando se desvaneció la luz vieron a Aigaron en su verdadera forma

"Aigaron…eres tú" dijo Ruby sorprendida

"Si, Ruy-chan" contesto

"¿Qué eres exactamente?" dijo Jaune un poco asustado

"Como dije antes…no soy humano, fauno o incluso un Grimm, en realidad soy un monstruo" dijo Aigaron

"Ruby un paso atrás" dijo Yang activando su Ember cadis-"No sé lo que planeas pero ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi hermana"

"Yang! Por favor no actúes de esa manera" dijo Ruby

"Ruby te estoy protegiendo…el nos mintió" dijo Yang

"No crees que estas precipitando, él dijo que nos explicara" dijo Ruby

"Tu hermana tiene razón" dijo Blake

"Espera…tu sabias que no era humano, ¿Vedad?" dijo Yang

 **(Flash back 3)**

" _¿En algún instante, sentiste que algo oculta?" dijo Blake_

" _Al principio cuando lo conocí, tenía mis sospechas pero todo cambio cuando confió en mi familia y nos conto acerca de su pasado" dijo Yang no pensando bien en las palabras_

" _¿Cuál es?" dijo Blake con curiosidad_

" _No puedo decírtelo es un secreto que solo yo, Ruby, mi padre y posiblemente el director Ozpin sabemos…tendrás que preguntárselo tu mismo, si él quiere hablar de ello" dijo Yang, no quería revelar tal secreto que fue confiado para que nadie sepa de su pasado, es una palabra de confianza que ella está cuidando._

" _Entiendo, cada uno tiene sus secretos y solo el tiempo dirá cuando se revelen" dijo Blake._

 _(Fin)_

"Yang cálmate y les contare todo" dijo Aigaron

"Está bien" dijo Yang desactivando su arma-"como dije hace unos momentos sea honesto porque no me gustan las sorpresas"

"No más secretos, solamente la verdad" dijo Aigaron

"Antes que lo digas. ¿Porque decides contarnos?" dijo Pyrrha

"porque como su compañero y amigo debo confiar en ustedes" dijo Aigaron

"Antes quiero decir que estoy sorprendido en cómo te ves, eres más azul y hecho de metal, realmente eres un tipo frio" dijo Nora causando una pequeña risa en él

"Si se podría decir…¿Por dónde quieren que empiece?" dijo Aigaron tomando su postura seria

"Que tal desde el comienzo" dijo Blake

"Para empezar no soy de ningún lugar en Remnant, de hecho vengo de otra dimensión" dijo Aigaron

"¡¿Qué?!" dijeron

"De otra dimensión, eso es ridículo" dijo Weiss

"Aunque es posible, cada historia tiene un curso en el cual se divide es posible que nuestro mundo sea una rama separada del mundo de Aigaron" dijo Blake tomando la atención de todos-"he leído acerca de universos alternos teniendo en cuenta que luchamos con monstruos sin alma"

"Así que eres de otro mundo, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?" dijo Ren

"Para entender esto hay que comenzar desde el inicio…en un lugar llamado tierra yo nací junto con mis compañeros hace 231 millones de años aproximadamente, es decir en el periodo cuando los dinosaurios dominaban" dijo Aigaron

"231 millones de años, realmente" dijo Jaune sorprendido

"Te ves bien para ser un fósil" dijo Yang

"Realmente viste a los dinosaurios" dijo Ruby con estrellas en sus ojos de emoción

"Si, realmente aterrador en persona…continuando yo era un general de la Deboth army mi nombre completo es Sorrowful Knight Aigaron yo nací con el sentimiento de la tristeza por lo cual yo suelo ser deprimente" dijo Aigaron

"Lo mismo con Dogold en la ira y Candelilla en la alegría" dijo Yang recordando la conversación

"Exacto cada una estaba creado a partir de dicha emoción" dijo Aigaron

"Y como nos contaste antes su plan era dominar el mundo…viendo que eran más avanzados tenían la ventaja" dijo Yang

"Si hasta que nos traiciono un camarada llamado Torin que decidió proteger la tierra por la belleza que lo rodeaba, de alguna manera se unió con los dinosaurios para derrotarnos, lo logro…pero solo nos dejo en estado de suspensión durante muchos millones de años hasta ser reactivados en el año 2013 en la era moderna de la tierra" dijo Aigaron

"Aliarse con dinosaurio y luego fueron derrotados por seres prehistóricos mientras ustedes tenían mejor tecnología" dijo Weiss tratando de procesarlo

"Hasta yo no lo entendí al principio sin embargo creo que cuando la valentía se une para proteger algo tiene el potencial de detener lo imposible" dijo Aigaron

"¿Qué fue lo que paso luego?" dijo Pyrrha con interés

"Después de reactivarnos tratamos de dominar el mundo una vez más pero de nuevo gracias a Torin formo a un grupo de héroes que tenían el poder de los dinosaurios" dijo Aigaron

"Zyuden sentai Kyoryuger" dijeron las hermanas

"Sip, ellos tenían el poder de los antiguos dinosaurios para detenernos, tuvimos luchas sorprendentes, mi armada invocaba monstruos hasta que fueran destruidos y luego lo revivíamos a un tamaño gigante como del tamaño de Beacon y los Kyoryuger con su poder convocan a dinosaurios vivientes mecánicos que se combinaban para formar un robot gigante, eso era la rutina" dijo Aigaron esa parte sin interés al señalar la tediosa rutina

"Monstruos gigantes, robots, héroes seguramente con trajes de expandes…suena como si viniera de un programa de televisión" dijo Jaune

"pagaría para verlo" dijo Ruby

"Yo también" dijo Jaune con una sonrisa al igual que Ruby

"Me gustaría tener un dinosaurio gigante…me imagino lo que podría hacer con uno" dijo Nora sonriendo mientras Ren se palideció ante la idea

"Suficiente diversión…aunque pasaron cosas locas como ser derrotado por kyoryu red en su modo carnaval" dijo Aigaron

"¿modo carnaval?" dijeron

"Si, junto con su amigo Gabutyra creo que se llama… se transformaban en un modo en que tenía el poder de un dinosaurio e inexplicablemente la capacidad de luchar mientras bailaba como si estuviera en un carnaval" dijo Aigaron causan risas a sus amigos-"dije algo malo?"

"No… lo siento, es que no parece ser serio lo que dices" dijo Jaune

"Cada universo tiene sus locuras que era lo que esperabas" dijo Aigaron

"Lo siento continua" dijo Ruby

"Ya que las risas terminaron…en un momento de mi vida que solo quedaban yo, Candelilla y Luckyuro nuestro amo Deboss trajo a dos generales que serian nuestros remplazo, su misión era matar a Candelilla ya que no era de utilidad y podría ser una amenaza como le sucedió a Torin…yo escape con ella para estar a salvo y los deje con los Kyoryuger para protegerlos" dijo Aigaron

"Si dijiste que no te importaban tus compañeros, ¿Para qué hiciste esto?" dijo Blake

"Estaba enamorada de Candelilla y no quería que le hicieran daño…ustedes los humanos saben que uno protege a su alma gemela" dijo Aigaron

"Es algo tierno proveniente de alguien hecho de tristeza" dijo Pyrrha

"Si…pero todo termino hasta que me tope con mi remplazo me rebelo que yo ya había muerto en un principio" dijo Aigaron

"Muerto…eras una especie de zombie" dijo Jaune

"No, mi señor lanzo un hechizo para revivirme porque yo me negaba en morir, lo hizo a cambio de un terrible afecto secundario" dijo suspirando

"¿Cuál era ese efecto?" dijo Ren

"Que podía volverme loco y actuar como un psicópata solamente las palabras de Candelilla de alguna forma me hacían volver así" dijo Aigaron

"Valla…entonces sería lo mejor no hacerte enojar" dijo Jaune asustado

"Se podría decir…me hacía más salvaje y más letal…continuando en el momento que mi remplazo como un cobarde ataco a Candelilla, yo dirigí su ataque a mi…me quedaron pocos momento de vida hasta que kyoryu Black libero mi alma en mi armadura para ser libre… antes de morir le iba a confesar mi amor a Candelilla pero no alcancé" dijo Aigaron apretando su puño con fuerza

"Realmente triste" dijo Ruby llorando, ella además de los cuentos infantiles le gustaban las historias de romances pero un en que no se pudo confesar en realmente triste

"No llores Ruby-chan" dijo Aigaron

"Si moriste, ¿Cómo llegaste a nuestro mundo?" dijo Pyrrha

"Una persona de allá arriba me ayudo" dijo señalando el cielo

"Acaso te refieres a Dios…el mismísimo Dios en persona" dijo Jaune sorprendido como todo el mundo

"A él le gusta el nombre de Kami-sama" dijo Aigaron

"Kami-sama?" dijeron

"Lo entiendo Kami significa Dios en japonés" dijo Blake

"Si, pensé que por mis actos me iría al infierno pero me dijo que como me empecé a convertir en una buena persona y a lamentar por mis acciones pasadas me permitió revivir en Remnant, su mundo" dijo Aigaron

"Y el hecho que dijiste en redimirte era para corregir tus errores para ser una mejor persona" dijo Yang

"Si, fue una promesa que me hice, lo demás aquí fue que conocí a Ruby-chan y a su familia y el resto es lo que está pasando ahora" dijo Aigaron

"Solamente tengo que decir… estoy sorprendido" dijo Jaune

"Sabía que Lagrimas era especial pero eso lo supero" dijo Nora

"Aigaron dime una cosa, ¿Por qué no nos contaste cuando nos conocimos?" dijo Ruby

"Tenía miedo…díganme si hubiera dicho la verdad…una especie de monstruo que ha matado humanos por diversión y que vino aquí para corregirse, serian mis amigos" dijo Aigaron

Hubo un breve silencio

"Eso era lo que esperaba" dijo Aigaron al levantarse-"Pueden irse y dejarme solo, es lo mejor si no quieren a un monstruo con ustedes"

Empezó a dar uno pasos decidiendo entrar al bosque porque era el lugar ideal para un monstruo vivir, hasta que sintió algo en su espalda que lo hizo reaccionar al igual que un recuerdo.

 _ **(Flash Back 4)**_

" _Así es… con esta oportunidad corregiré mis errores pasados y proteger a las personas… este aspecto solo oculta quien soy…adelante si me puedes llamar monstruo" dijo Aigaron preparándose por lo peor sin embargo se sorprendió que recibió un abrazo_

" _Para que llamarte monstruo, si tu eres una buena persona que salvo mi vida" dijo Celestia manteniendo el abrazo_

" _C-Celestia" dijo Aigaron abrazándola mientras derramaba lágrimas, se sentía bien que una persona no lo trate como un monstruo_

" _Aigaron me estas lastimando" dijo Celestia mientras luchaba al salir del fuerte agarre_

" _Disculpa" dijo Aigaron soltándola dejando descansar en el árbol_

 _ **(Fin)**_

"Para que llamarte un monstruo, si eres una buena persona que nos salvo" dijo la voz de Ruby manteniendo su abrazo

"Ruby-chan" dijo Aigaron antes de tener una mano en su hombro

"Ruby tiene razón, nos salvaste…no eres un monstruo" dijo Pyrrha

"Eres nuestro amigo" dijo Jaune

"No me importa si Lagrimas es diferente, eres alguien que puedo llamarte amigo" dijo Nora

"Estoy con Nora, eres nuestro amigo" dijo Ren

"Lamento por reaccionar ante ti…realmente eres alguien a quien confiar" dijo Yang

"Con esto aun me cuesta confiar en usted… sin embargo tengo que hacerlo por la persona que nos salvo…" dijo Weiss

"Amigos…gracias" dijo Aigaron empezando a llorar con fuerzas

"Aigaron…te puedo hacer una última pregunta" dijo Blake

"Adelante" dijo Aigaron limpiándose

"Tu compañera supo acerca de esto" dijo Blake

"Si…de hecho fue ella quien me motivo a contarles la verdad, desearía que estuviera aquí para conocerlos" dijo Aigaron

"Debió ser alguien especial" dijo Ruby

"Así es Ruby-chan, fue la primera en aceptarme como soy y seguramente me dirá que tenia la razón en que ustedes me aceptaron como soy" dijo Aigaron

"No me gusta romper el momento pero tenemos que irnos" dijo Weiss

"Es vedad" dijo Ruby-"Hay que volver a Beacon"

Todos empezaron a correr hasta que se detuvieron a ver a Aigaron.

"Vamos Aigaron" grito Ruby

"Si" dijo Aigaron al volver en su forma humano y empezó a seguirlos, si Celestia lo estuviera mirando arriba seguramente estaría sonriendo al saber que su amigo no está solo tiene gente a lo que puede llamarlo amigo

 **(Beacon)**

En el anfiteatro todos los estudiantes de primer año estaban de pie esperando cuales serán los equipos, Aigaron y los demás estaba más unidos que antes cuando se conto la verdad; él se sentía mejor pero aun se sentía mala por su compañera; el Directo Ozpin camino hacia la plataforma para iniciar la ceremonia.

"Antes de comenzar con el nombramiento de los equipos, les solicito que hagamos unos minutos en silencio para aquellas personas que murieron durante la iniciación…" dijo Ozpin

El lugar estaba en silencio mientras en una pantalla mostraban los nombres de las personas que murieron en la prueba.

"Celestia" dijo Aigaron en voz baja inclinando su cabeza, apretando su mano fuertemente

"Durante los años hemos entrenado a los cazadores y cazadoras para estas situaciones, como explique al inicio era una prueba para sobrevivir y luchar contra la oscuridad que sale en Remnant, se les prepara para ser lo mejor de lo mejor, no dejemos que las muerte de aquellos nos detengan pensemos con claridad y esfuércense para luchar… sobretodo las memorias de aquellas personas no se extingan y sigan para que no solo ellos también gente inocente mueran a causa de la maldad" dijo Ozpin

Aigaron apretó con más fuerzas sus puños pero sintió la mano de Ruby sujetándolo

"Todo estará bien" dijo Ruby

"Si, gracias por apoyarme Ruby-chan" dijo Aigaron con una sonrisa

Luego de varios minutos nombrando los equipos, solo quedaban las últimas personas para su formación.

"Russell Trush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Dronzewing, Sky Lark…ustedes cuatros han recuperado los alfiles negros desde ese día trabajaran juntos como equipo CRDL (Cardinal)…liderados por Cardin Winchester" dijo Ozpin señalando a los cuatros jóvenes

"Con solo verlos pienso que tienen una pequeña posibilidad de ser cazadores…los veo como un grupo de matones" pensó Aigaron, él sabe reconocer el verdadero potencial de las personas

Ahora era el turno de Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren y Nora en subir a la plataforma

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie ustedes cuatros recolectaron las Torres Blancas-"

"blancas…pensé que eran de oro" pensó Jaune

"A partir de hoy trabajaran juntos como… equipo JNPR (Juniper) liderados por Jaune Arc"

"Liderados por mi" dijo Jaune sorprendido

"Felicitaciones muchacho" dijo Ozpin

"Yo sabía que tenias material de líder Jaune…ahora falta que mejores tus habilidades" pensó Aigaron con una sonrisa a su amigo espadachín

El siguiente en subir en la plataforma eran Ruby, Yang, Blake y Weiss

"Ahora Blake Belladona, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee y Yang Xiao Long ustedes cuatros recuperaron los caballos blancos, a partir de ahora trabajaran juntos como…equipo RWBY ( rubí) liderados por Ruby Rose" dijo Ozpin

"Estoy orgullosa de ti" grito Yang abrazando a su hermana

"Felicitaciones Ruby-chan, me dan ganas de llorar de alegría" grito Aigaron con fuerzas hasta que se dio cuento de lo avergonzado que hizo-"Lo dije en voz alta" pensó al sonrojarse

"Por último el señor Aigaron un paso al frente" dijo Ozpin

Aigaron camino a la plataforma como el resto lo miraba con extrañeza, porque solo lo llamo a él.

"Usted recupero la pieza del rey negro…lamentablemente nadie más recupero esta pieza…ahora en adelante será conocido como equipo Ai- " dijo Ozpin antes de ser interrumpido

"Señor Ozpin, me gustaría pedirle que yo eligiera el nombre" dijo Aigaon causando sorpresa al resto

"¿Qué nombre es?" dijo Ozpin interesado

"Blue Wind" respondió

"¿Y cuál es el motivo?" dijo Ozpin

"Debido a que Wind era el apellido de mi compañera Celestia quien murió en la iniciación por eso el nombre que dije es en honor a ella" dijo Aigaron

"Como desees… ahora usted será conocido como equipo Blue Wind dirigido por si mismo, usted puede trabajar con cualquier equipo que desees…le deseo la mejor de las suertes" dijo Ozpin

Después de finalizar la ceremonia, muchos estudiantes se habían retirado, Aigaron se acerco a Ozpin que estaba presente

"Director Ozpin, acerca de lo de decirle la verdad después de la iniciación yo-" dijo Aigaron antes de ser interrumpido

"Sera mejor que lo digas en otro momento, veo que aun no se recupera de su experiencia… hablaremos luego cuando este mejor" dijo Ozpin

"Gracias por ser comprensible" dijo Aigaron-"Me permitiría quedarme con el arma de mi amiga, le prometí cuidarla y ser un cazador por ella"

"De acuerdo…eres una buena persona que mantiene sus promesas si eso significa arriesgar tu vida" dijo Ozpin

"Es lo que hacen los cazadores…proteger a los inocentes a costa de su propia vida" dijo Aigaron con una sonrisa

"Correcto, nos vemos en el primer día de clases" dijo Ozpin con una sonrisa saliendo del anfiteatro

"Aigaron" dijo la voz de Ruby llamándolo, él se dio la vuelta al ver a sus amigos

"Felicidades a todos" dijo Aigaron

"¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?" dijo Yang

"Decidí trabajar con ustedes en adelante… porque somos amigos" dijo Aigaron

"Bien dicho" dijo Yang

"Otra cosa Jaune y Ruby les deseo lo mejor como líderes de sus equipos, si tienes algún problemas díganmelo como un ex general les puedo dar consejos de liderazgo" dijo Aigaron

"Lo tendré en mente" dijo Jaune

"Yo estoy cansada, me ire a dormir de inmediato" dijo Ruby estirándose

"Eso es lo mejor" dijo Aigaron caminando-"Si me disculpan hay una última cosa que tengo que hacer antes de ir a dormir"

"De acuerdo nos vemos mañana" dijo Ruby recibiendo un gesto de despedida de su amigo.

 **(En la tarde)**

Aigaron decidió ir de nuevo al bosque pero en la orilla encontró una roca, con sus fuerzas la rompió para crear una lapida que la enterró con fuerza, con la espada empezó a tallarla, tomando otros recuerdos

 _ **(Flash Back 5)**_

" _Hubiera sido divertido habernos conocido antes para ser mejores amigos" dijo Celestia_

" _Pero si somos mejores amigos" dijo Aigaron_

" _Promesa del meñique" dijo Celestia extendiendo su dedo meñique_

" _Promesa del meñique" dijo Aigaron haciendo lo mismo atándolo con el de ella_

 _ **(Flash back 6)**_

" _¿Quieres comer algo?" dijo Celestia sacando en el bolsillo de su chaqueta una barra de chocolate, la parte la mitad y se la entrega a Aigaron-"Adoro el chocolate, es mi favorito…adelante pruébalo"_

" _Ok" dijo Aigaron dando un mordisco al chocolate, el sabor dulce del cacao genero una sonrisa en su rostro-"Realmente bueno"_

" _Para ser una persona que dice ser monstruo, eres muy simpático" dijo Celestia_

 _ **(Flash back 7)**_

" _¿Funciono?" dijo ella, Aigaron miro a la bestia y dio una señal de victoria indicando que funciono, dando una sonrisa_

" _Bien, ahora que la amenaza está muerta…podemos continuar" dijo Aigaron._

" _Como tu digas general" dijo Celestia bromeando_

" _Muy gracioso soldado" dijo Aigaron tomando su broma._

 _ **(Flash back 8)**_

" _Celestia!...Celestia!... respóndeme" dijo intentando reaccionarla_

" _Ai-Aigaron" dijo en voz baja abriendo los ojos_

" _Celestia!...me alegras que estas bien" dijo Aigaron con un suspiro_

" _Así te ves en realidad" dijo mirando la verdadera forma de su compañero_

 _Él se miro y noto que no estaba en su forma humana y contesto."Si, este es mi verdadero yo"_

" _Se ve mejor de lo que pensaba" dijo ella cuando tosió más sangre_

" _Celestia… no te esfuerces" dijo Aigaron inspeccionando las heridas, era un daño que no se puede sanar, ella moriría al final_

" _¿Voy… a morir?" dijo cuando su respiración era cada vez más pesada_

" _De que hablas… no vas a morir… resiste" dijo Aigaron conteniendo sus lagrimas._

" _No creo que pueda…cof…Recuerdas cuando te dije que seamos amigos" dijo Celestia_

" _Si… somos amigos… los mejores amigos" dijo Aigaron_

" _Los mejores amigos" dijo sonriendo-"Estoy feliz de que pude hacer un mejor amigo...Lástima que no podre vivir"_

 _ **(FIN DE LOS flash back)**_

Con lágrimas brotando en sus ojos, termino de tallar en la piedra cuando sintió que alguien caminaba hacia él.

"Viniste" dijo Aigaron al sentir que era Ruby quien estaba detrás con unas flores en su mano

"Quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien" dijo Ruby

"Alguien más sabe que estas aquí" dijo Aigaron

"No" dijo y camino más cerca

"¿Y esas flores?" dijo Aigaron

"Para tu amiga, pensé en dejarlas para que su memoria no fuera olvidado" dijo Ruby

"Eres tan amable, me hubiera gustado que se conocieran" dijo Aigaron sonriendo

"Yo también" dijo Ruby bajando las flores cerca de la piedra que tallo Aigaron-"Estas listo para lo que viene mañana?"  
Él se levanto y acaricio el pelo de Ruby y con una sonrisa dijo-"Más que listo para prepararse en el futuro, ahora vámonos que seguramente tu hermana este preguntando donde estas"

"Si, buenas noches Aigaron" dijo Ruby corriendo con velocidad dejando un rastro de pétalos de rosas

"Buenas noches Ruby-chan" dijo Aigaron

 _ **(Flash back 9)**_

" _Valla que una niña de 15 años este aquí, es un logro" dijo Celestia sorprendida_

" _Sip!, ella es increíble" dijo Aigaron sonriendo_

" _Te gusta verdad" dijo Celestia burlándose_

" _Que… ella es solamente mi amiga…además es demasiada joven para mí" dijo Aigaron sonrojado_

" _Pero tú también te ves joven, como de 16 años por lo menos, no creo que este fuera de tu alcance" dijo Celestia continuando con la burla_

 _ **(fin)**_

Él se sonrojo al recordar esa palabras en su mente-"Aun en mis memorias, ella sabe como molestarme y hacerme sonrojar"

Camino unos cuantos metros y dio la vuelta diciendo-"descansa en paz". Marchando

Lo que señalaba era una lapida junto con las flores que Ruby trajo se podía leer las palabras talladas:

[En memoria de Celestia Wind…

Compañera y mejor amiga… jamás te olvidaré…tu vida jamás será eliminada porque estás dentro de mi corazón, tus sueños y metas vivirán dentro de mí…descansa en paz…querida amiga]

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	11. Chapter 11: primer día de clases 1

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias, por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth y Kyoryuger de súper sentai**

 **Capitulo 11: primer día de clases parte 1**

El sol brillaba para el primer día de clases en la Academia Beacon; Como siempre Aigaron se levanta temprano esta vez eran las 6 de la mañana, al principio debido que su habitación tenía 3 camas de más debido a que es una habitación de 4 personas, tomo los colchones para colocarlos en su cama por comodidad y en caso de la madera y juegos de sabanas decidió guardarlos en caso de utilizarlos en un futuro; su habitación estaba al lado del equipo RWBY y el equipo JNPR.

"Que buen sueño" dijo Aigaron levantándose de la cama-"fue buena idea colocar los tres colchones en mi cama, realmente suave"

Jaune fue muy amable de prestar un juego de ropa para utilizarlo de pijama, no era bueno usar la misma ropa para luchar y dormir, llevaba puesto una simple camisa blanca y pantalones color celeste, no era mucho pero era lo suficiente para él.

"Faltan aun tres horas para la primera clase…creo que voy a ejercitarme" dijo Aigaron colocándose al centro del cuarto para su rutina de ejercicios matutinos; esta vez decidió como rutina un poco de baile para mover las articulaciones-"es momento del carnaval" se dijo antes de colocar la música.

 **(La rutina de baile es igual a la que sale en Zyuden sentai Kyoryuger vs go buster/ ling del video para que lo vean:** **watch?v=_C6SSViS7Zk)**

 _(_ Minna de Carnival _/ Shoko Fujibayashi, Saburo Yatsude/2013)_

 **"** **** ** _Alright! Gabu, Zak, Gotchi, Gun! Pte, Dri, Zuo,Dogo!_**

 ** _Gigan to Pachy, Minna de carnival!_**

 **Sou sa toki wo koe yobiau unmei**  
 **Kibou no baton wo tsunagiau you ni**  
 **Negai ga kanau nara issho ni aruitekou**  
 **Kimi to mo kyouryuu mo zutto tomodachi**

 **Vamola! Omatsurincho!**  
 **Sora ni takaku brave!**

 **Alright! Gabu, Zak, Gotchi, Gun! Pte, Dri, Zuo, Dogo!**  
 **Gigan to Pachy, odoridasu!**  
 **Saa! Gabu, Zak, Gotchi, Gun! Pte, Dri, Zuo, Dogo!**  
 **Gigan to Pachy! Minna de carnival!**

 **Gabu-riyotte arete**  
 **Gun-batte warae**  
 **Gotchi-sou tabetara**  
 **Brave midare-zak**  
 **Dri-m to yuujou**  
 **Dodon to bakuhatsu da!**  
 **Bun-nageta fuan ga**  
 **Tokeru on the sun!**

 **Vamola! Sou sa amigo!**  
 **Kanata todoke brave!**

 **Alright! Gabu, Zak, Gotchi, Gun! Pte, Dri, Zuo, Dogo!**  
 **Gigan to Pachy, odoridasu!**  
 **Saa! Gabu, Zak, Gotchi, Gun! Pte, Dri, Zuo, Dogo!**  
 **Gigan to Pachy, itsumademo**  
 **Kiite migoto odorou!**  
 **Kyoryu dance, dance! Minna de carnival!**

 **Bokura tatakau toki mo asobu toki demo**  
 **Honki brave wasurenai**  
 **Saa! Gabu, Zak, Gotchi, Gun! Pte, Dri, Zuo, Dogo!**  
 **Gigan to Pachy, mou iccho!**

 **Alright! Gabu, Zak, Gotchi, Gun! Pte, Dri, Zuo, Dogo!**  
 **Gigan to Pachy, odoridasu!**  
 **Saa! Gabu, Zak, Gotchi, Gun! Pte, Dri, Zuo, Dogo!**  
 **Gigan to Pachy, owaranai**  
 **Kiite migoto odorou!**  
 **Everybody dance, dance! Minna de carnival!** ** _"_**

Al final de la canción, Aigaron respiro suavemente mientras su corazón estaba agitado por el movimiento-"Uf…que agotador… ahora un buena ducha y vestir el uniforme" se dijo caminando hacia el cuarto de año para una ducha rápida.

(30 minutos después)

Regresando a su habitación luego de su ducha se empezó a vestir el uniforme obligatorio, era un traje negro con detalles dorados, una camisa blanca y pantalones negros, Aigaron decide colocarse la corbata roja aunque con dificultades.

"Como se colocan esas cosas" dijo tratando de colocarla.

Por último era una chaleco azul, según le informaron los estudiantes podían personalizar el uniforme a su gusto, eligió mantenerlo igual excepto el chaleco que le coloco un par de diseños, uno de ellos era su simbólica cara triste en su lado izquierdo mientras el derecho era un bordado de alas igual que llevaba Celestia si mal no recuerda; se miro en el espejo para captar su atuendo.

"Debo reconocer que se ve bien, aun no entiendo como lograron sacar mis medidas sin necesidad de un chequeo médico" se dijo; miro el reloj y eran las 7: 15, así que era bueno un poco de lectura para pasar el tiempo.

"Veamos qué libro leeré" murmuro al ver los libros en su estante; Blake le prestó algunos de sus libros, la mayoría son acerca de Remnant, Faunos, Grimm entre otros, también habían algunos sobre misterios y terror-"Creo que comenzare con la guerra entre humanos y faunos para entender el conflicto de ambas especies"

En el momento que saco el libro cayo del estante otro libro que no había visto antes era negro y sus letras de color rojo, el nombre del libro se llamaba Ninjas del amor, Aigaron lo recoge y lo observa.

"Ninjas del amor?, debe ser de Blake, seguramente se mezclo con los demás libros….se lo devolveré cuando despierte" dijo y por curiosidad lo abrió para leerlo, se sorprendió que era un libro para mayores de edad con escenas gráficas detallada del acto sexual humano, para cualquier adolescente le causaría un gran sonrojo y/o posiblemente sangrado nasal sin embargo en el caso de Aigaron solo fue un pequeño rubor-"Un libro interesante pero no es de mi estilo" dijo y comenzó a leer el libro sobre la guerra.

Se sorprendió que esa guerra fuera una revolución que duro al menos tres años por los faunos en búsqueda de tener derechos igualitarios, querían vivir libremente por los reinos humanos, aunque la brecha de relaciones entre ambas especies era un problema, aun había discriminación por la población fauno.

Cuando llego la mitad del libro se escucho un silbato sonando, provenía de la habitación del equipo RWBY-"Ya despertaron" dijo y cerro el libro, lo dejo del estante; Tomo el libro de Blake para devolvérselo.

"Bueno Celestia, donde estés ahora te digo que cumpliré nuestra promesa" dijo observando el arma de su amiga antes de salir a la habitación.

Se acerco al cuarto y golpeo la puerta-"Hola Ruby-chan, soy yo Aigaron" dijo tratando de llamar, la puerta se abrió y era Blake quien atendió-"Ah, hola Blake, ¿Cómo estas hoy?" dijo sonriendo

"Diría que bien" dijo ella

"Oh Blake, por cierto creo que me pasaste un libro por error" dijo Aigaron entregando su libro; Los ojos de Blake se encogieron de pánico y lo agarro rápidamente, su expresión en su rostro era de vergüenza.

"G-Gracias" dijo Blake tartamudeando con un pequeño rubor-"Por casualidad tu no"

"Si, lo leí por curiosidad, disculpa" dijo Aigaron rascándose su cuello

"No me juzgues por favor por la lectura que tengo" dijo Blake aun en vergüenza

"Porque haría eso, en mi opinión es un libro interesante, el autor puso bien el detalle aunque la trama se debe mejorar un poco" dijo Aigaron

"Si, podría haber mejorado en la trama pero aun así es un buen libro" dijo Blake ahora con un poco de seguridad

"En efecto…aunque deberías guardarlo mejor para que nadie más lo vea en especial Ruby-chan" dijo Aigaron

"Lo haré" dijo Blake-"¿Quieres entrar?

"Por supuesto" dijo Aigaron entrando a la habitación, las chicas ya estaban en sus uniformes y decidieron decorar su habitación.

"Hola Aigaron" dijo Ruby

"Hola Ruby-chan, están arreglando su habitación" dijo Aigaron observando a ellas arreglando su cuarto.

"Si, para que sea más acorde con nuestro estilo" dijo Yang pegando un poster de una banda de chicos.

"Les hecho una mano" dijo Aigaron

"Ayudamos si quieres, toda ayuda es válida" dijo Weiss colocando un cuadro

Luego de una hora de de arreglos y Ruby cortando la cortina diagonalmente, la habitación estaba lista a excepción de un detalle…las camas estaban apiladas debido a que no hay mucho espacio para ellas.

"Esto…no va a funcionar" declaro Weiss

"Es un poco apretado" dijo Blake

"Quizás deberíamos botar algunas cosas" dijo Yang

"O podrían también buscar la manera de ordenar las camas" dijo Aigaron

"Algo así como reemplazarlas por literas" dijo Ruby

"Buena idea" dijo Aigaron

"Pero podría ser peligroso" dijo Weiss

"¡Y súper Guay!" dijo Yang apretando su mano con fuerzas

"También serian eficientes" dijo Blake

"Bueno, ¡Deberíamos ponerlo a votación!" dijo Weiss

"Ya lo hicieron" dijo Aigaron

"Verdad" dijo Blake como ella, Yang y Ruby aceptaron la idea

"Iré por unas piezas sobrantes de mi cama para que la usen para las literas" dijo Aigaron

"¿En serio?, ¿De dónde sacaste las piezas?" dijo Weiss

"Debido a que mi cuarto tenía tres camas de más y como soy el único de allí saque los colchones para usarlos para dormir, el resto está tirado para uso futuro" dijo Aigaron

"cuatro colchones (silbido)…realmente cómodo" dijo Yang

"Como si estuviera en una nube…voy por las piezas" dijo Aigaron retirándose

"Realmente es un gran amigo no crees, Hermana" dijo Ruby

"Si, no está nada mal" dijo Yang

"Además que las piezas serian útiles" dijo Blake

"Aun no entiendo como lo aceptaron con rapidez debido a ya sabe "su historia"" dijo Weiss; ella aun no confiaba en él

"Porque es una persona diferente que antes de donde vino y con eso es suficiente" dijo Yang

"Las personas cambian si uno los acepta, Weiss" dijo Blake

"Ya regrese" dijo Aigaron trayendo las piezas y estaba acompañado por cuatro Zorimas

"¿Para qué trajiste a ellos?" dijo Ruby

"Quería que ustedes descansen mientras yo les construyo las literas, los traje conmigo para ayudarme" dijo Aigaron bajando las cosas.

"¿Seguro?" dijo Ruby

"En efecto" dijo él empujando al equipo afuera-"Quédense allí un momento" cerrando la puerta.

Las cuatros chicas estaban de pie en la puerta, solamente se escuchaba el sonido de la madera siendo cortada y de pronto una conversación se escucho.

"Bien tú coloca la base en la parte superior de la cama de Ruby-chan" dijo la voz Aigaron

"Nuru" se escucho la voz de un Zorima

"Hey! Cuidado con esto" dijo Aigaron cuando se escucho un fuerte golpe-"Ayúdenme a martillar las piezas"

Aun esperando detrás de la puerta

"¿Es buena idea quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada?" dijo Yang

"Pienso que estará bien" dijo Ruby

Se escucho un fuerte corte y un sonido agudo se paso al instante

"Nuru!" un Zorima grito

"Idiota!, dije que cortaras la madera no tu brazo" dijo Aigaron-"Y tú, ¿cómo es posible que te prendiste fuego al instalar el soporte?

Muy preocupados ahora de lo que sucedía en su habitación y con gotas de sudor en sus cabezas

"Sera mejor entrar…por seguridad" dijo Weiss

"Claro" dijo Blake

"Hey equipo RWBY" dijo la voz de Jaune; las chicas se dieron la vuelta y el equipo JNPR estaba a su lado.

"Hola Jaune" dijo Ruby

"Hola Ruby, ¿Qué es todo ese ruido?" dijo Jaune

"Estábamos decorando el cuarto y las camas no cabían… entonces Aigaron nos ayudo y en estos instantes está construyendo nuestras literas" dijo Yang

"Literas!…Ren podríamos tener también literas, por favor" dijo Nora

"Nora, acordamos no tener literas debido al incidente hace unos años" dijo Ren

"No era mi culpa que cayera encima de ti, estaba defectuosa" dijo Nora

"Estabas saltando en la litera de arriba…por eso cero literas para usted" dijo Ren causando un puchero de su amiga

De pronto un fuerte disparo se produjo al instante

"Te equivocaste!, ese era el gatillo del laser no el mango del arma…ustedes dos hagan algo" dijo Aigaron

"¿Quiénes más están con Aigaron?" dijo Pyrrha

"Sus soldados Zorimas…pensó que era buena idea usarlos para construir las literas" dijo Yang

"Y creo que no le va bien" dijo Weiss

"Oigan no lo tiren por la ventana!...uf saben que… a la mierda todo!, de todos modos se desintegran al morir…" grito Aigaron abrió la puerta y con una sonrisa-"Todo listo las literas…Hola equipo JPNR"

"¿Qué fue todo esto?" dijo Weiss

"Solo un problema con las piezas, no hay de qué preocuparse…entren" dijo Aigaron

Los ochos adolescentes se miraron entre sí unos segundos antes de entrar; cuando entraron las chicas se sorprendieron por las literas, perfectamente construidas e incluso tenían un tallado en la madera, rosas en la cama de Ruby, copos de nieves para Weiss, Llamas para Yang y sombras para Blake, las sabanas también fueron mejoradas con un bordado en dorado con diseño de plumas; Aigaron estaba sonriendo sobre su trabajo junto con sus ayudantes donde ahora quedaban tres de cuatro Zorimas, uno de ellos le faltaba un brazo, el otro su cabeza quemada, el otro estaba normal.

"Y bien… ¿Qué tal?" dijo Aigaron

"No entiendo que fue todo lo ocurrido aquí…pero es un gran trabajo amigo" dijo Yang colocando su mano en el hombro de él

"Ustedes también lo hicieron bien, gracias" dijo Ruby a los Zorimas

"Nuru" dijeron con un poco de rubor y frotándose sus cuellos

"Debo reconocer que es un buen trabajo" dijo Weiss

"Gracias Aigaron" dijo Blake

"No hay de que, para eso son los amigos" dijo Aigaron y miro luego a los Zorimas-"Ustedes pueden retirarse, vuelvan a mi cuarto"

"Nuru" dijeron y se marcharon.

Ruby motivadamente dijo a su equipo incluyendo a Aigaron y el equipo JNPR

"Ahora, el segundo punto del día"

"¿Cuál sería?" dijo Aigaron

"Clases" dijo Ruby deprimida-"Bien entonces, tenemos algunas clases juntos a las 9"

"¡Que!, has dicho a las nueve!" grito Weiss

"Oh no" dijo Aigaron notando el reloj-"son las 8:55"

Hubo un largo silencio por la habitación hasta que Ruby rompió el silencio gritando

"¡CORRAN!"

Todos comenzaron a correr directo a la clase, aunque todos iban muy rápido, Aigaron se movía más lento del grupo.

"A veces odio ser el más lento por mi cuerpo hecho de metal" dijo

El equipo RWBY y JNPR llegaron justo el inicio de la clase mientras que Aigaron se demoro 10 minutos en llegar, en el momento que él llega, abre la puerta interrumpiendo la clase

"Disculpen por interrumpir" dijo Aigaron avergonzado

"Oh, usted señor" dijo el profesor

"Aigaron, profesor" dijo él

"Bueno señor Aigaron, yo soy el profesor Port, me puede explicar porque llego tarde" dijo el profesor Port

"Estaba ayudando a mis amigos a ordenar su habitación y perdí el tiempo, además no soy el más rápido en correr, por eso la demora perdón" dijo Aigaron honestamente

El profesor se rio por la honestidad de su alumno-"Esta bien, incluso en mis tiempos esa fue la causa en que me demoraba en clases, puede sentarse pero no vuelva a suceder"

"Así será profesor" dijo Aigaron caminando para buscar su asiento, se coloco en la primera fila de asientos junto a Blake y Ren

"Por donde estaba…así monstruos, demonios, rastreros de la noche, si las criaturas Grimm tiene muchos nombres pero yo me refiero a ellas como…presas" dijo Port con una risa al final.

"Ja clásico…eso mismo decía Dogold a los humanos" pensó Aigaron

La mayoría de los estudiantes no tomaban notas a excepción de Weiss en caso si hiciera una prueba de esto, Blake, Pyrrha y Ren tomaban apuntes de los dibujos pegados en la pared que mostraba el funcionamiento de los grimms, por otra parte Aigaron escribía lo que decía el profesor aunque muchas de sus "historias" no tienen lógicas en realidad estaba explicando las debilidades de los Grimms mediante códigos a través de sus historias pasadas; Aigaron fue el único en notarlo.

"Interesante, el profesor es muy inteligente al usar un código que hay que descifrar para captar la información…lástima que soy el único en notarlo" pensó al observar a sus amigos mientras el profesor terminaba de contar una historia cuando él enfrento a un Beowolf usando un repollo

"Alguno, alguno de ustedes me puede decir, ¿Cuál es la moraleja de la historia?" dijo Port, hubo un gran silencio de todos los estudiantes, hasta que una mano se levanto-"Ah señor Aigaron, ¿usted sabe la respuesta?"

"Si, Según como explico para ser un verdadero cazador, hay que ser honorable, alguien de quien depender, estratégico, bien educado y sabio" contesto Aigaron dejando sus compañeros y el profesor con la boca abierta.

"Perfecto…completamente correcta su repuesta señor Aigaron" dijo Port felicitándolo-"Entonces, ¿Quién de ustedes cree tener todas esas cualidades"

"¡Yo, señor!" dijo Weiss

Aigaron noto una pisca de ira en su voz por lo cual era lógico ya que miraba a Ruby con cierta ira al ver que ella no estaba prestando atención a la clase y cuestionaba su autoridad como líder.

"No terminara bien" pensó Aigaron

"En este caso, ¡Averigüémoslos!" dijo Port señalando una caja con barrotes, se podían ver unos ojos rojos saliendo-"Adelante y enfréntese a su adversario"

Weiss salió del aula para cambiar su uniforme por su ropa de combate, cuando se iba Aigaron hablo en voz baja.

"Puedo entender su frustración en su mirada, está cuestionando a su líder de equipo?"

"Dijiste algo?" dijo Blake escuchando su murmuro

"No, en absoluto" dijo Aigaron

"Oye Aigaron que era lo que anotaste en tu cuaderno" dijo Yang

"Solamente lo que dijo el profesor, para que sepan lo que dijo estaba codificado y teníamos que descifrarlo para entender el mensaje y ese era las debilidades de los grimms" dijo Aigaron como todo un intelectual

"De verdad! Yo solo hice un dibujo de él" dijo Ruby pasándole un pedazo de papel de un garabato del profesor con marcas de olor

"Ah Ruby-chan…te prestare mi cuaderno para que copies lo que escribí" dijo Aigaron notando las habilidades de atención de su amiga

"¿En serio?, Gracias" dijo Ruby agradecida

"No es justo, porque ella recibe la mejor parte" dijo Yang con un puchero

"También lo puedes usar pero la próxima vez ustedes recolecten su información" dijo Aigaron sin expresión

"Me parece bien" dijo Yang, ella no era estudiosa como el resto

"Ok, disculpa por molestar" dijo Ruby

Unos minutos después, Weiss regresa preparada con su arma lista para el combate, sus compañeras de equipo le entregaban todo su apoyo incluso Aigaron decidió darle unas palabras de apoyo.

"Vamos, Weiss" dijo Yang con todo pulmón

"¡Lucha bien!" dijo Blake sacando una bandera que se podía leer RWBY

"Mantén la calma y observa a tu alrededores esto te ayudara a planear tu siguiente movimiento" dijo Aigaron dándole un consejo

"Si, representante del equipo RWBY!" grito Ruby

"Ruby!, estoy tratando de concentrarme" dijo Weiss enfadada

"Lo siento" dijo Ruby

"¡Bien! ¡Que empiece el combate!" dijo Port abriendo la caja donde sale un salvaje Boarbatusk.

La bestia hace una carga en ella, lo logra esquivar girando su cuerpo con elegancia mientras lanza un golpe con su Myrtenaster pero no le afecta en nada. Los combatientes no pierden el tiempo de carga el uno al otro una vez más, y el empuje de Weiss consigue Myrtenaster atrapado entre los colmillos de su enemigo en el posterior intercambio de golpes.

"¡Weiss, ve por el vientre! Por debajo no tiene armadu…" dijo Ruby

"¡Deja de darme ordenes!" dijo Weiss molesta

"Ella trataba de darte un consejo, no debería actuar de esa manera" susurro Aigaron en voz baja observando la mirada triste de Ruby

El Boarbatusk aprovecha la distracción para desarmar Weiss, tirando su arma libre y golpeando al otro lado de la habitación. Una vez desarmado, Weiss es derribado por su enemigo.

"Esto es malo…la va a matar" pensó Aigaron con preocupación

"¿Qué harás sin su arma señorita Schnee?" dijo Port mientras el Grimm preparaba otra carga, aun ella intentaba ponerse de pie pero aun no se recuperaba, la bestia iba a perforarla con uno de sus colmillos hasta que…

"Al diablo con esto!" grito Aigaron saltando de su asiento para colocarse en frente del Grimm con sus brazos empezó a sujetar los colmillos, solamente con sus manos desnudas.

Los estudiantes estaban sorprendidos por su actitud que hizo

"Señor Aigaron, ¿Qué hace?" dijo Port al ver la acción de su estudiante

"Lo lamento profesor pero mi amiga estaba en problemas y un cazador debe trabajar en equipo esto es uno de los pilares de un verdadero cazador que olvide mencionar anteriormente" dijo Aigaron aun sosteniendo de los colmillos, miro a Weiss-"Rápido, busca tu arma"

Weiss molesta porque interrumpió su lucha sin embargo eso le da una oportunidad para conseguir su arma, en el momento que lo hizo Aigaron soltó al Grimm dejando continuar su carga; Weiss creó un glifo para detener su ataque causando que la bestia callera de espalda. Saltando en el aire, a continuación, Weiss forma otro glifo detrás de ella con el fin de impulsar a sí misma en el vientre expuesto del Boarbatusk, apuñalar con Myrtenaster. La criatura muerto finalmente.

"¡Bravo!, efectivamente estamos en presencia de un aprendiz de cazadora" dijo Port felicitando la lucha

Aigaron se acerco a Weiss extendiendo su mano-"Te ayudo" dijo

"¡Que te crees!,¡arruinaste mi lucha!" dijo Weiss golpeando la mano de él

"Tenía que hacerlo si no te hubieras convertido en un shin kebab" dijo Aigaron

"No necesitaba tu ayuda, podía haberlo hecho yo sola" dijo Weiss enfadada caminando a su asiento

"Señor Aigaron" dijo Port a él

"Si profesor Port" dijo Aigaron

"Admito que su forma de actuar es irresponsable y arriesgada por su bienestar" dijo Port como si lo estuviera regañando, hasta que coloco su mano en su hombro-"Sin embargo también muestra un rasgo importante de un verdadero cazador…en hacer lo correcto para salvar a otros"

"Aunque si dijera que lo hice sin pensar" dijo Aigaron con una sonrisa

El profesor se rio por sus palabras-"Tu forma de ser me recuerda a mi cuando era de tu misma edad"

"Oh my" pensó Aigaron sintiendo un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda

"Bueno al observar que nos queda tiempo de la clase, le gustaría intentar ver sus habilidades" dijo Port

"Con gusto tratare" dijo Aigaron

"Así se habla, vaya a cambiarse mientras yo busco a su adversario" dijo Port tanto él como Aigaron salen de la sala de clases

Los estudiantes estaban en silencio por lo que acaba de suceder, Aigaron sin usar su arma detuvo a un Grimm sin preocupación; el equipo RWBY tenía un problema interno con su compañera Weiss quien se veía molesta.

"Weiss, estas…" dijo Ruby

"¡Cállate!, no quiero oír una sola palabra" dijo Weiss enfadada

"Cálmate princesa de hielo, Ruby solo quería saber si estabas bien" dijo Yang

"¡¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?!, ¡él arruino mi demostración en mis habilidades como cazadora!" dijo Weiss

"Era eso o morir a causa de ser perforada por un Boarbatusk" dijo Yang

"Él hizo lo que era correcto, deberías darle las gracias al menos" dijo Blake

"Olvídenlo…solamente guarden silencio" dijo Weiss cerrando la conversación

Luego del tiempo Aigaron llego listo para actuar teniendo el hacha en su espalda y la espada en su mano; el profesor Port también llego esta vez con una caja más grade de lo anterior.

"Muy bien joven, ¿listo para el combate?" dijo Port

"Yo siempre estoy listo para luchar profesor" dijo Aigaron con determinación

"Me encanta tu entusiasmo, ¡Que el combate comience!" dijo Port abriendo la caja que contenía a la bestia.

Aigaron sin inmutarse observo el interior de la caja, esperando a que saliera el Grimm solamente para ser observado por sus grandes ojos rojos; su mente estaba dividido en dos partes una era luchar contra el Grimm mientras la otra parte era ayudar a Weiss con su problema acerca de Ruby como líder…Había tantas cosas que pensar y solamente era el primer día de clase…Lo único que tenía que hacer era resolver ese problema antes que se ponga peor…Aunque, ¿Qué es lo peor que podía sucerder?.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	12. Chapter 12: primer día de clases 2

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias, por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth y Kyoryuger de súper sentai**

 **Capitulo 12: primer día de clases parte 2**

"¡Que el combate comience!" dijo Port abriendo la caja que contenía el oponente de Aigaron; él estaba preparado observando la caja sin perder la concentración.

Grandes ojos rojos se iluminaron en el interior, apareciendo con gran agilidad, un Beowolf lanzo una carga en Aigaron; él da un salto alto para llegar al otro extremo colocando la espada al modo rifle lanzando una lluvia de balas pero el Grimm los esquivas.

"Maldito Grimm" dijo Aigaron con un tono venenoso, en su tiempo aquí ya tiene un odio hacia los grimms en especial con los Beowolfs.

El Beowolfs se abalanza encima, con un gran reflejo Aigaron se coloca boca abajo y utilizando sus piernas lanza el Grimm por los aires.

"Interesante maniobra muchacho" dijo Port

"Rómpele las piernas, Lagrimas!" dijo Nora lanzando apoyos

"Tú puedes!" dijo Yang

"¡Vamos Aigaron!" grito Ruby apoyando

"Ruby!, guarda silencio que lo distraes" dijo Weiss aunque ella quería que fallara como una lección por haberse entrometido

"Gracias a todos" dijo Aigaron haciendo un gesto de agradecimiento.

Aun el aire el Grimm da una vuelta para caer de pie en la tierra y correr hacia Aigaron, abriendo sus mandíbulas logra morderle el brazo; Los estudiantes con los ojos abiertos y con miedo observando que Aigaron no se sintió dolor por la mordida, parecía no sentir nada de dolor.

"En serio, ¿Por qué todo Grimm trata de morderme el brazo?" dijo Aigaron lanzándolo con fuerza golpeándolo por la pared más cercana-"Hora de terminar esto" señalo apuntando el rifle enfrente de él y en el momento que iba a dispara noto que se le había acabado las balas.

"Perdiste tu oportunidad, debes recordar traer más municiones, es importante" dijo Port

Con la oportunidad el Grimm corrió, pensando que lo iba a atacar sin embargo se desvió de él para dirigirse a los estudiantes debido que algunos por el miedo atrajo al Beowolf, en el momento que iba a atacar Aigaron lo agarra por el cuello pero esta vez sus ojos tenían un tono negro

" _ **No te atrevas a dañarlos"**_ dijo con una voz oscura causando algunas personas sentir un escalofrió en su espalda, Con un movimiento de sus brazos arroja al Grimm al suelo incapacitándolo en escapar, agarro su hacha mirando fijamente a la bestia y como últimas palabras dijo- _ **"Esto es por toda la gente inocente que tu especie a matado"**_.

De un movimiento decapita al Beowolfs, dejando un rastro de sangre antes de desaparecer, en ese instantes sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad-"Debo controlar mi ira antes que se vuelva peor" pensó

"Bravo, buen trabajo Señor…veo que tiene un gran potencial como cazador pero recuerde asegurar que todo su arsenal esté listo para la batalla" dijo Port

"Lo hare profesor" dijo Aigaron

"Ozpin me había dicho que tenias unas habilidades nunca antes vistas…me gustaría verlas para la próxima clase" dijo Port

"De acuerdo…pero esta vez me gustaría un mejor presa" dijo Aigaron en broma

"Me agrada tu forma de actuar…sigue así" dijo Port riendo de su broma cuando el reloj marco la hora de cierre-"Bueno estudiantes, la clase termina hoy…recuerden estudiar sus apuntes en caso que decida hacer un examen sorpresa…ahora pueden retirarse".

Aigaron se acerca a sus amigos para saber que les pareció su lucha, aunque él no era demasiado arrogante quería saber la opinión de sus compañeros.

"Y…¿Cómo creen que lo hice?" dijo

"Me hubiera gustado que le hubieras roto sus piernas" dijo Nora sonriendo

"La próximo vez…incluso puedas ayudarme con ello" dijo Aigaron sonriendo

"Ooh…me gusta cómo suena eso" dijo Nora sonriendo maliciosamente

"Deseo que no destruya la academia…que no la destruya" pensó Ren con le esperanza que no surja ese desastre.

"Que fue lo que paso cuando hablaste parecía como si estabas poseído" dijo Yang

"Creo que un poco de mi maldición se emano en la lucha" dijo Aigaron

"Posiblemente, que parte de tu ira pudo liberar algo de ella, hay que tener cuidado si genera algún problema" dijo Blake

"Lo tendré en mente" dijo Aigaron

"Disculpa si mi grito pudo haberte distraído en tu lucha" dijo Ruby

"Para nada, de hecho gracias por su apoyo mientras luchaba…en especial a ti Ruby-chan" dijo Aigaron sacudiendo el pelo de ella

"Basta!...no me gusta cuando hacen esto" dijo Ruby con rubor mientras se arreglaba su pelo

Weiss miro enfadada a Aigaron y sin decir ni una palabra se marcho, el resto del grupo pudo captar su estado.

"cielos…¿Qué le pasa?" dijo Jaune

"No estoy seguro…quizás ella se siente enojado porque Aigaron arruino su lucha" dijo Yang

"Yo creo que es algo más Yang, esto va ser un problema en tu equipo Ruby-chan" dijo Aigaron

"Voy hablar con ella" dijo Ruby

"¿Quieres algo de ayuda?" dijo Pyrrha

"Este es un problema en el equipo y como el líder debo preocuparme por mis compañeros…gracias pero estaremos bien" dijo Ruby como ella fue a buscar a Weiss

"Mejor la seguiré" pensó Aigaron caminando, preocupándose que algo puede salir mal.

 **(Media hora después)**

Ruby estaba buscando a su compañera para hablar acerca de la manera que estaba actuando ahora, en el instante que ella la encuentra grita

"Weiss" dijo Ruy para llamar la atención

"¿Qué?" responde Weiss molesta

"¿Qué te sucede? Porque estas siendo…" dijo Ruby antes de ser interrumpida

"Lo que me pasa a mí, que es lo que te pasa a ti" dijo Weiss con enojo-"Se supone que eres la líder y todo lo que estás haciendo es una molestia"

"¿Yo que hice?" dijo Ruby

"Esto es el colmo, no has hecho nada para ganar tu posición" dijo Weiss

"¿Y porque te crees mejor que ella Weiss?" dijo Aigaron apareciendo detrás de ellas

"Aigaron" dijo Ruby en voz baja

"Tú…bueno si quieres saber ella durante el bosque actuó como una niña y solo a seguido así" dijo Weiss

"¿De dónde viene todo esto?" dijo Ruby-"¿Qué le paso a la plática de trabajar juntos?, pensé que creías en trabajar en equipo" dijo Ruby

"Pero no un equipo liderado por ti" dijo Weiss

"Ahora eso ya me está molestando…dime que es lo que te hace mejor para ser el líder del equipo?" dijo Aigaron

"Porque he estudiado y entrenado. Y para ser sincera, me merezco algo mejor" dijo Weiss

"Si eso significa hacer que la gente se sienta peor consigas mismos cuestionándose sus habilidades cerca de ti" dijo Aigaron

"Mira usted, señor arruina luchas…usted no es más que un monstruo de otro mundo que nada tiene que meterse con los problemas de los demás. Yo soy la mejor que se merezca la posición de líder" dijo Weiss ya en su punto de enfado, dio media vuelta-"Ozpin cometió un error en elegirte como líder y usted por haberle permitido entrar fenómeno" señalo marchándose

Aigaron se empezó a enojar, sus ojos se volvían cada vez más negros mientras cambio Ruby solamente se sentó en el suelo pensando en lo que acaba de decir su compañera.

"Tal vez tenga razón… quizás no sea la calificada en ser un líder" dijo Ruby tristemente

Al escuchar esas palabras, Aigaron pudo volver en sí, miro a su amiga que estaba en el suelo, él acompaño sentándose a lado de ella y movió su brazo alrededor de su hombro y con suaves palabras le dijo

"Te equivocas Ruby-chan…tienes la capacidad de ser un gran líder"

"¿Estás seguro?" dijo Ruby aun mirando el suelo

"Con quien estás hablando…recuerda que yo fui un general en una armada, se como es difícil ser el líder y apenas es el primer día" dijo Aigaron

"No creo que pueda compararme contigo, tú tienes mejores cualidades de líder que yo tendría" dijo Ruby

"Para serte honesto, yo te envidio….eres una mejor líder que yo" dijo Aigaron

"¿En serio?" dijo Ruby

"Escucha, todos los lideres nunca son perfectos, cometemos errores… y entre nosotros tú tienes algo que yo nunca tuve para ser un líder" dijo Aigaron

"¿Cuál sería eso?" dijo Ruby

"Que eres alguien que piensa en los demás y entregas tu entusiasmo a todos lo que te rodean, eres alguien que uno puede confiar en usted y creen en tus palabras para ser un equipo en vez de ser un individuo" dijo Aigaron

"entonces, Que fue lo que el profesor Ozpin me haya elegido como líder?" dijo Ruby

"Él seguramente piensa que te coloco como líder para que crezca como persona, tienes un pensamiento rápido que te ayuda en formular planes, ingeniosa y la capacidad de hacer un plan tenga éxito…no sé si lo que acabo de decir pueda ser cierto o no pero como tu amigo pienso que eres alguien que pueda llamarse un líder y eso es lo que debes tener en mente, no te cuestiones y mejora para ser una mejor líder en el futuro" dijo Aigaron dando un pequeño abrazo

"Gracias Aigaron" dijo Ruby al sonreír nuevamente

"Por nada Ruby-chan" dijo Aigaron

"Sabias palabras que usted dijo, señor Aigaron" dijo la voz de Ozpin acercándose

"Profesor Ozpin, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?" dijo Aigaron

"Asegurándome que mis estudiantes estén bien y veo que todo está controlado" dijo Ozpin tomando un sorbo de su café

"Escucho toda la conversación" dijo Ruby

"Si, y como Aigaron...pienso en estos momentos que puedes ser una buena líder" dijo Ozpin

"¿Realmente?" dijo Ruby un poco insegura

"Ruby, he cometido muchos equivocaciones que todo hombre, mujer o niño en este mundo pero tu posición como líder no es uno de ellos, Un líder no es un titulo que llevas en la batalla sino una banda que se usa constantemente. Si no estás dando todo por ti ¿Entonces qué razón le das a otros para seguirte?, es una gran responsabilidad…te sugiero que lo pienses como lo harás" dijo Ozpin

"Gracias profesor…" dijo Ruby levantándose y miro a su amigo-"y gracias por ayudarme Aigaron"

"Para eso son los amigos" dijo él levantándose con una sonrisa

"Estoy contento que se sientas mejor" dijo Ozpin con una leve sonrisa-"Otra cosa Señor Aigaron"

"¿Si profesor?" dijo Aigaron

"Es posible que pueda hablar con usted en mi oficina" dijo Ozpin

"Si por supuesto…de todos modos tengo que hablar con usted" dijo Aigaron

"Sígueme a mi oficina" dijo Ozpin caminando

"Nos vemos luego Ruby-chan" dijo Aigaron despidiéndose y siguiendo al profesor

 **(Con Weiss)**

Mientras tanto Weiss decide hablar con el profesor Port, él se encontraba en la sala de clases limpiando el desastre en las luchas que ocurrieron en la mañana.

"¡Profesor Port!" dijo Weiss

"¡Ah, señorita Schnee! ¿A qué debo tan maravilloso placer?" dijo Port

"Yo…¡me encantó su clase!" dijo Weiss, era una mentira fue una clase aburrida solo lo dijo para ser cortes

"¡Por supuesto, hija mía, tienes la sangre de una verdadera cazadora!" dijo Port

"¿De verdad cree eso?" dijo Weiss

"¡Por supuesto!...Hmm…te preocupa algo" dijo Port

"Sí, señor" dijo Weiss

"¡Querida muchacha, dígame tus pesares!" dijo Port

"Bueno, creo que debería haber sido yo el líder del equipo RWBY" dijo Weiss

"Eso es absurdo" dijo Port al instante

"¿Perdón?" dijo Weiss en no comprender lo que dijo el profesor

"Llevo años confiando en las palaras de Ozpin, y ese hombre jamás me guio mal camino" dijo Port

"¿Así que usted aceptaría ciegamente su decisión incluso después de ver lo excepcional que soy?" dijo Weiss

"Con todo respeto, tu excepcional habilidad de combate solo se ve igualado por tu actitud" dijo Port

"¡Como se atreve!, ¡yo he sido entrenada para ser la mejor y lo hubiera hecho sino fuera que Aigaron interrumpiera la lucha, sino fuera por él usted vería mis habilidades!" dijo Weiss enojada

"Eso nada tiene que ver…el señor Aigaron decidió sacrificar su vida al protegerte para que no fueras asesinada por el Grimm…eso lo llamo un verdadero cazador, en cambio señorita Schnee, a usted la veo como una chica que durante toda su vida lo tubo servido en una bandeja de plata" dijo Port

"¡Eso ni se acerca a la verdad!" dijo Weiss en objeción, Port la miro con una ceja levantada-"Bueno, no del todo" dijo a continuación

"Así que el desenlace no está a su favor, ¿De verdad crees que actuando de esa manera harías que los que están al mando cambiasen su opinión? En lugar de obsesionarse con lo que no tienes, disfruto lo que si tienes, Afila tus habilidades, perfecciona tus técnicas, y sé no la mejor líder, pero la mejor persona que puedas" dijo Port

"Gracias profesor…tratare de ser una mejor persona" dijo Weiss

"Un placer tener esa charla con usted" dijo Port; Weiss dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar por la puerta pero antes el profesor dijo lo siguiente-"Y creo que sería bueno darles las gracias al señor Aigaron por salvarle la vida señorita Schnee"

"Supongo que tiene razón profesor, hasta luego" dijo Weiss ahora sintiéndose mal al decirle las palabras a su compañera de equipo y a su amigo que trataba de ayudar.

 **(Con Aigaron)**

El profesor Ozpin pidió una conversación con Aigaron, en el momento en que entraron a la oficina Glynda estaba presente, el profesor se sentó en su asiento con su tasa aun en la mano.

"Por favor, tome asiento" dijo Ozpin cordialmente

Aigaron asintió la cabeza y se sentó en la silla frente a él, tomo un suspiro y dijo-"Estoy muy seguro que quiera hablar acerca lo ocurrido en el bosque esmeralda"

"En efecto" dijo Ozpin mostrando los videos que mostraban a él en su verdadera forma durante el bosque esmeralda

"Va ser una larga explicación" dijo Aigaron

"Tengo todo el tiempo que deseas" dijo Ozpin

"Bueno pero primero voy a hablarles en mi verdadera forma" dijo Aigaron desactivando su forma mostrando su verdadero ser, Glynda iba hacer algo antes que Ozpin intervino.

"Supongo que esta es su verdadera forma" dijo Ozpin

"Correcto" dijo Aigaron

"Puede contarnos todo, confió en usted plenamente" dijo Ozpin tomando un sorbo de su café

"Está bien, todo comenzó hace millones de años…" dijo Aigaron comenzando con si historia, les conto con las mismas palabras que les conto a sus amigos, la llegada de Deboth army en la tierra y sus planes de conquistar el mundo, su estado de hibernación a la llegada en la era moderna, su lucha con los Kyoryuger y finalmente como llega a Remnant; La mirada de los profesores era difícil de saber que piensan.

"De otro mundo donde usted era un general de una armada que quería conquistar el mundo y murió al proteger a su amor de ser asesinada por su antiguo jefe y por cosas del universo, usted es revivido aquí para corregir sus errores del pasado" dijo Ozpin

"En resumen" dijo Aigaron

"Muy interesante…ahora ¿qué es lo que busca en estos momentos en Remnant?" dijo Ozpin

"Una nueva oportunidad, por hacer lo correcto…yo ya no quiero matar a los seres humanos, quiero estar junto a ellos y protegerlos de los Grimms, es tanto mi sueño como el de mi compañera" dijo Aigaron

"Sabia decisión señor Aigaron" dijo Ozpin-" Las personas que conociste le contaste la verdad"

"Si, ellos lo saben antes de volver a Beacon" dijo Aigaron

"Y ¿Qué pensaron al verte así?" dijo Ozpin

"Al principio pensé que tendrían miedo pero me aceptaron…confiaron en mí…incluso me llamaron su amigo" dijo Aigaron

"Ok señor Aigaron, gracias por tener esta conversación" dijo Ozpin

"Igualmente…pero tengo una pregunta, ¿Qué diré ahora si en algún momento las personas me vean así'" dijo Aigaron

"Fácil…dígales que es su semblanza" dijo Ozpin

"¿Mi semblanza?" dijo Aigaron y se dio cuenta que era la respuesta que necesitaba-"Como no pensé en ello, soy un idiota" señalo

"La gente pensara que será su semblanza, existen todo tipos y podría ocultar la verdad cada vez si decides mostrar tu verdadera forma" dijo Ozpin

"Gracias profesor" dijo Aigaron

"Cuídese señor Aigaron, nos veremos más adelante" dijo Ozpin con una leve sonrisa

"Nos vemos profesor" dijo Aigaron saliendo de la habitación dejando a los dos adultos

"Una persona interesante, Glynda" dijo Ozpin

"Supongo, aun tendré que igual mirar su acciones más adelante" dijo Glynda

"El nos entrego toda su confianza en nosotros, es más que suficiente para mí" dijo Ozpin

"Repito, a veces me gustaría tener su capacidad en confiar a la gente" dijo Glynda

"Se aprende con el tiempo" dijo Ozpin

"¿Va ser un año interesante?" dijo Glynda

"Sera un año interesante, Glynda" contesta Ozpin con una sonrisa

 **(En la noche)**

Caminando por el pasillo, Aigaron fue a una ventana cercana a mirar las estrellas, una noche tranquila como siempre, con una bella vista incluida, uno pasos sonaron y era Weiss quien se acerco.

"Hola Weiss" dijo Aigaron en un suave tono

"Hola" dijo ella

"Realmente lamento haberte arruinado tu lucha" dijo Aigaron

"No, no lo arruinaste…de hecho vengo a decirte gracias" dijo Weiss

"No hay problema" dijo mirando el cielo

"También quería disculparme por haberte llamado monstruo o fenómeno…tu solo querías ayudar a Ruby" dijo Weiss

"Acepto tu disculpa pero también le debes una a Ruby-chan" dijo Aigaron

"Si, pienso decirle inmediatamente cuando la vea" dijo Weiss

"Dime una cosa Weiss" dijo Aigaron

"¿Qué cosa?" respondió ella

"¿Por qué tantos deseas ser la mejor en ser una cazadora?" dijo Aigaron

"Es que…quiero ser conocida como cazadora debido a que no quiero estar a la sombra de mi familia" dijo Weiss

"¿A qué te refieres?" dijo Aigaron

"Toda mi vida siempre las personas me conocían como la heredera de la gran compañía de polvos Schnee dirigida por mi padre y esa era la única razón que trataban de estar cerca de mí, por mi fama…quiero ser conocida como realmente soy una cazadora no por ser la heredera de una compañía…deseo que le gente sepa que yo soy Weiss Schnee, futura cazadora y estar a la altura del legado familiar" dijo Weiss

"Buscando el reconocimiento a través de tus acciones en vez de tu legado…eso es un punto que no te vi en ti" dijo Aigaron dando una mirada luego hacia ella, dando una cálida sonrisa dice-"Creo que es justificación suficiente para mi, en como actúas"

"¿Perdón?" dijo Weiss

"Revelarse contra del legado de tu familiar para ser reconocida quien eres en realidad…eso es algo que necesita de mucho coraje…y estoy contento que quieras demostrarlo" dijo Aigaron acercándose a ella

"Gracias" dijo Weiss con una sonrisa

"Pero para la próxima trata de ser una mejor persona…con esa actitud de hielo nuca lograras tu objetivo" dijo Aigaron caminado hacia su cuarto

"Si, sería lo ideal" dijo Weiss

"Hasta mañana, princesa de hielo" dijo Aigaron

"¡Hey!, mi nombre es Weiss" grito ella por ese apodo

"Solo estoy bromeando, relájate" dijo Aigaron

"Relajarme" murmurándose a sí misma pero dio una pequeña sonrisa-"Hasta mañana"

 **(Habitación del equipo RWBY)**

Abriendo suavemente la puerta, Weiss entra mientras sus compañeras dormían se acerco a la cama de Ruby, la destapo para revelar que ella estaba toda la tarde estudiando, no se podía negar que jamás se rendía y trataba de mejorar como líder; Ella se acerca para tratar de despertar a su líder.

"¡Weiss! Yo-yo trataba de estudiar y me quede dormida, lo siento" dijo Ruby despertando

"¿Cómo tomas café'?" dijo Weiss notando la taza a lado de la cama

"Uh, yo no…" dijo Ruby buscando la manera de responderle

"solo responde la pregunta" dijo Weiss

"¡Uh!¡Con nata y cinco cubos de azúcar!" respondió

Weiss suspiro-"No te muevas" dijo bajando de la cama para luego aparecer con una taza preparada-"Toma"

"Um, ¡gracias Weiss!" dijo Ruby confundida

"Ruby creo que tienes lo que necesitas para ser una buena líder y para que sepas, seré la mejor compañera que podrás tener alguna vez" dijo Weiss con una sonrisa, al ver que Ruby también sonrió, ella añadió-"¡Suerte con tu estudio y esto está mal!"; señalando a una respuesta incorrecta y bajo de la cama para cambiarse de ropa

Ruby volvió a su estudio y miro a Weiss una última vez, sonriendo que se están llevando bien-"Creo que Aigaron intervino…él es un verdadero amigo" pensó

"Y por cierto Ruby" dijo Weiss aun en la puerta-"desde pequeña siempre quise una litera" señalo antes de cerrar la puerta.

 **(Con Aigaron)**

Dentro de su habitación, estaba cambiando a su ropa para dormir, estaba sonriendo que hizo algo bien en la vida en ayudar a sus amigos en una situación delicada…de una, salto en su cama dando un par de rebotes, se coloco cómodamente en su cama y pensó en lo que paso hoy

"Para ser el primer día de clases, resulto muy bien…espero haber ayudado a Ruby-chan en tener confianza como líder y a Weiss en tratar de ser una mejor persona…va ser difícil para ella...el profesor Ozpin facilito en mi en ayudar a con Ruby-chan y puedo señalar que es una gran persona…aun no entiendo como bebe tanto café cada rato…bueno el punto fue un gran día, espero repetirla…claro pero esta vez sin problemas entre los amigos"

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando su estomago gruño

"Olvide que no comí nada en todo el día y como dice Nora…el desayuno es el alimento más importante en la vida…desearía algo para comer" dijo Aigaron cuando de repente una caja llena de galletas se coloco en su mesa, él se levanto y miro que había una nota encima, la abrió y leyó

 _["Aquí tienes algo para tu hambre…te lo mereces por tu trabajo bien hecho en ayudar a Ruby y a Weiss con su problema…realmente cambiaste y estoy muy orgulloso al igual que Candelilla, por eso las galletas…son un regalo de ella, cuídate._

 _Atentamente Kami-sama"]_

"Kami-sama… tu sí que sabes cómo hacer una persona sentirse mejor" pensó Aigaron agarrando una de las galletas-"Y gracias Candelilla por las galletas, espero que nos veamos en algún momento de nuestras vidas" dijo dando una mordida a las galletas pero para su mala suerte Candelilla al parecer confundió el azúcar con la sal, así que las galletas estaban muy saladas.

"Demasiada sal" pensó con lagrimas saliendo en sus ojos-"Candelilla tus acciones siempre me harán llorar aun sin importar en donde estas"

Unos golpes provinieron a su puerta, él se levanto para atender quien golpeaba a esas horas para saber que era Ruby quien golpeo

"Ruby-chan… ¿Qué haces a estas horas?" dijo Aigaron

"Solo vine para darte las gracias por lo que me dijiste" dijo Ruby

"Me alegro que te haya ayudado" dijo Aigaron con una sonrisa

"Si de hecho… ¡Huy galletas!" dijo Ruby al notar la caja de galletas que tenia Aigaron en la mano y en un reflejo saco una para comérselo

"Ruby-chan te advierto que estas galletas están…" dijo Aigaron antes que Ruby mordió la galleta y luego lo escupió en su rostro-"…muy saladas"

"Lo siento…no fue con intención" dijo Ruby disculpándose

"Sé que no lo fue" dijo limpiándose las galletas cubriendo su rostro-"Me las mando Candelilla y confundió el azúcar con la sal"

"Eso siempre me ha pasado una vez… cuando hice galletas cuando era pequeña" dijo Ruy

"Aun me las comeré, tengo que respetar la comida que uno le dan sin quejarse" dijo Aigaron dando una mordía a otra galleta-"De todas maneras saben bien"

"Disfrútalas…Una última cosa…si yo te preparara galletas tu igual te las comerías sin importar como salgan" dijo Ruby con un pequeño rubor

"Por supuesto, jamás negaría un regalo, en especial de mi mejor amiga" dijo Aigaron con una gran sonrisa.

Ruby fue caminando devuelta su habitación pero regreso para darle un beso en la mejilla de Aigaron, eso fue inesperado incluso para ambos.

"Bueno…nos vemos mañana y de nuevo gracias por ayudarme" dijo Ruby con rapidez corriendo rápidamente a su cuarto

"Hasta mañana" dijo Aigaron despidiéndose tratando de comprender lo que acaba de pasar.

Otra nota apareció en la mano de Aigaron y la leyó

 _["Te lo dije los dos forman una linda pareja ;)"]_

Él de inmediato arrugo el papel y lo tiro a la basura mientras su rostro se puso rojo-"Eso no tiene que estar pasando… porque aun sigo sonrojado y porque mi corazón late tan rápido…Oh no…no me digas que me estoy enamorándome de ella…"

"Esto es solo un sueño…solo un sueño" se dijo pellizcándose su mejilla para comprobar si estaba soñando resultando que no lo era "No estoy soñando…que hago… eso es imposible, ella es humana y yo un monstruo… pero ella me ha aceptado y tratado como cualquier otro ser normal…que debo hacer" pensó en descontrol

"¡KAMI-SAMA!¡QUE DEBO HACER!" grito mirando el techo para ser contestado por otra nota

 _["Eso está fuera de mi jurisdicción y no puedo ayudarte…estas solo en esto, amigo"]_

"Esto no debe estar sucediendo, esto me hace llorar de confusión" dijo Aigaron de rodillas llorando ante tal dilema que le presenta ahora en su vida.

Aun con la luna en el cielo de la noche, se presenta un nuevo desafío en la vida como cazador de Aigaron…podrá buscar la manera de solucionarlo…eso solo el tiempo lo dirá.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	13. Chapter 13:¿lagrimas de amor? 1

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias, por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth y Kyoryuger de súper sentai**

 **Capitulo 13: ¿lagrimas de amor? Parte 1**

Un nuevo día nace en Beacon, Aigaron no durmió en lo más mínimo, literalmente…Él buscaba la manera de buscar la lógica de lo que sucedió ayer en la noche…entiende que el amor nace con el tiempo pero era imposible que se alguien se enamora con una persona que conoció hace un par de días…Aun buscaba la lógica del asunto hasta que dio con la respuesta.

"Fue solo un beso de agradecimiento…nada más…Ruby-chan solo me demostró su agradecimiento mediante un simple beso en la mejilla…Debo olvidar lo sucedido y volver a la normalidad" dijo Aigaron murmurando recorriendo los pasillos.

"Aigaron!" se escucho la voz de Ruby que estaba acompañado de su equipo

Él se paralizo un momento y su corazón se acelero, en ese instante sacudió su cabeza y dijo de forma normal-"Hola equipo RWBY, buenos días"

"Buenos días… ¿Qué era lo que murmurabas?" dijo Ruby inocentemente

"Agh…me estaban escuchando" dijo Aigaron sorprendido-"Debo aprender hablar en más bajo o solo pensarlo" pensó

"Si pero no entendí lo que era" dijo Ruby

"Ruby, creo que era algo personal y sería buena idea no preguntarle" dijo Blake a su líder

"Oh…ya veo disculpa por preguntar" dijo Ruby a Aigaron

"No hay problema…yo debería hablar mejor en voz baja" dijo Aigaron-"Gracias Blake…me salvaste" pensó

"Lo que sea" dijo Yang mientras miro a Weiss-"Hey Weiss, ¿Sabes que clase tenemos hoy?"

"Veamos" dijo Weiss sacando un papel que tenia anotado las clases de hoy-"Hoy tenemos clases de cocina con la profesora Peach, después clases de combate con la profesora Goodwitch y por ultimo clases de historia de enseñanzas con el profesor Oobleck"

"¿Clases de cocina?...no entiendo para que sirve esa clase, estamos para ser cazadores" dijo Yang disgustada

"Tal vez para rellenar espacio" dijo Ruby

"Toda clase debe tener un propósito, seguramente esta clase de cocina pueda ayudarnos en la preparación de alimentos energéticos en caso que estemos en una misión o usarlos como armas" dijo Aigaron dejando confundida a las chicas

"¿armas?, realmente" dijo Weiss sin expresión

"Oye, uno de los monstruos creados por Candelilla-chan era un pastelero que tenía como misión crear maravillosos dulces para que los humanos lo disfrutaran y rellenar el medidor de energía del tótem de ella para nuestros fines" dijo Aigaron levantando los hombros

"Me gustaría probar algunas golosina que él habría hecho" dijo Ruby entusiasmada imaginando las galletas más dulces que habría probado

"Si pero lamentablemente se volvió loco y en vez de hacer felices a los humanos le provocaba una agonía haciendo que sus dientes pudrirse al punto de desaparecer y rellenar mi tótem con la tristeza que él creaba" dijo Aigaron asustando un poco a la niñas

"Ahora entiendo a cuando te refieres al usar la comida como arma" dijo Yang

"Con solo oír eso, no quiero volver a comer ningún dulce en mi vida" dijo Weiss preocupándose por sus brillantes dientes

"Igual quería probar las golosinas que haría" dijo Ruy inocentemente

"Acaso no te preocupas por tu higiene de tus dientes si se pudren tras comer esos dulces que posiblemente un monstruo las hizo para causarte dolor" dijo Weiss

"Tengo una buena salud dental…de todos modos no me lavo los dientes tan a menudo" dijo Ruby

"Me das asco" murmuro Weiss al saber que su líder no se preocupa en la higiene personal

"Olvidémoslo y vallamos a la clase" dijo Aigaron-"Realmente Ruby-chan es muy inocente" pensó mientras se sonrojaba…de inmediato sacudió su cabeza para borrar el rubor.

"Saben dónde está el equipo JNPR?" dijo Ruby

"Tienen otra clase pero nos veremos en la clase de combate" dijo Blake

 **(Clase de cocina)**

La profesora Peach, era una mujer de mediana edad, que posee ojos de color esmeralda y el pelo de color rosa, su piel era bronceado claro, su ropa era una blusa color melocotón y una falda larga del mismo color, zapatos de tacón blancos _**(nota: Debido a que en el programa no se sabe cómo es en realidad él/ella o su asignatura decidir crearlos por mi cuenta)**_ ; Se notaba que era una persona energética y a veces olvidadiza.

"Buen día clase, soy la profesora Peach" dijo ella como una voz cálida

"Disculpe profesora, ¿Cuál es el objetivo de esta clase?" dijo un estudiante

"Bueno, aunque se supone que esa academia, se le enseña a luchar pero también es importante conocer lo básico…como la cocina para facilitar en crear provisiones en caso de emergencias" dijo Peach

"Además de las provisiones, ¿Qué otra cosa sirve?" dijo otro estudiante

"Los alimentos tienen muchas funciones…algunas alimentos tienen propiedades que se puedan usar como medicinas o suplementos energéticos, el uso práctico al saber la función de cada fruta o vegetal permite crear un sin fin de oportunidades de salvar una vida" dijo Peach de forma calmada pero cambio de actitud-"Aunque se pueden utilizar como armas para entregarle dolor y agonía a tu ex marido cuando toda su vida siempre llega tarde y jamás me pregunta cómo me fue…al mirar su rostro cuando se derrumba por una intoxicación es una buena medida en la lucha contra la personas y la venganza hahaha" dijo de manera rápida y demasiado aterrador que nadie podía entenderla.

"¿Qué diablos le pasa a ella?" pensaron todo el mundo al ver la actitud aterradora _ **(nota: me pareció divertido esa doble personalidad que tiene ella)**_

"Ahora todos" dijo Peach de vuelta a su cálida actitud-"Me gustaría ver las habilidades que tienen en la hora de cocinar, por favor tomen los ingredientes que están en la mesa y cocinan un plato que conozcan…pueden hacerlo junto a su compañero o solo" señalando los alimentos

"Nunca eh cocinado…será algo nuevo" dijo Aigaron, pensó en cocinar algunos panecillos rellenos, sabia la receta ya que lo había leído hace tiempo porque estaba aburrido sin hacer nada en aquellos días en la armada.

"Jamás cocine algo en toda mi vida" dijo Weiss sin saber que cocinar debido a que tenia mayordomos que hacían todo por ella

"Tengo una idea Weiss…confía en mí y saldrá bien" dijo Ruby reuniendo los ingredientes, planeaba hacer galletas

"Está bien Ruby, confiare en ti" dijo Weiss-"Saldrá mal" pensó

"Tal vez carne o pescado" dijo Yang

"Pescado…definitivamente pescado" dijo Blake definitivamente, ella realmente le gusta el pescado

Luego de un par de horas los estudiantes hicieron una gran cantidad de platillos, la mayoría sencillos, Ruby y Weiss lograron hacer galletas la mitad fueron hechas por Ruby que se veían bien y en caso de Weiss salieron algo quemadas…mejor dicho muy quemadas; Yang y Blake hicieron sushi con una variedad de salsas, al principio iba ser pescado al horno sin embargo el uso de Yang con el horno causo una explosión haciendo que algunos estudiantes fueran a la enfermería por quemaduras; Por ultimo Aigaron hizo nikuman(panecillos rellenos) perfectamente.

"Muy bien…ahora quiero que haya algún voluntario para probar la comida" dijo Peach

"¿Y porque no lo hace usted profesora?" dijo un estudiante

"Es que tengo un problema médico que no permite saborear los alimentos" dijo Peach-"Y también no quiero morir si alguna de esas comidas este envenenada" señalo con rapidez causando gotas de sudor

"Esta mujer está completamente loca" pensaron todos y por reflejo todos retrocedieron dejando a Aigaron enfrente de la profesora

"¡Que!" dijo sorprendido

"Ah señor Aigaron, gracias por ser voluntario" dijo Peach con una sonrisa

"Voy a morir…al menos será algo menos doloroso" pensó suspirando

Después de probar los alimentos de los otros estudiantes, uno mejores que otro, ahora le tocaba al equipo RWBY evaluarse

Primero fue el plato de Yang y Blake, tomo una pieza de sushi y le coloco la salsa, dio un suspiro y dio una mordida, mastico con nerviosismo hasta al final tragarlo.

"Bueno…eso fue mejor de lo que me imagine…tiene un excelente sabor aunque le falto sabor en la salsa….pero fue delicioso" dijo Aigaron con honestidad

"Según dicho el señor Aigaron…Yang y Blake tienen una buena calificación" dijo Peach colocando la nota

Yang suspiro de alivio debido el incidente y Blake dio un leve sonrisa pensando ya el momento de comer su plato

"Ahora el turno de la señorita Rose y señorita Weiss" dijo Peach

"Esto será más difícil" pensó era difícil decirla algo a Ruby ella era como un cachorro y era difícil decir algo malo a ella-"Si no te molesta probare la de Weiss primero" dijo, Ruby asintió la cabeza mientras Weiss estaba un poco nervioso; En el momento que probo la galleta señalo-"Aunque estas galletas salieron quemadas…aun conservan su sabor dulce…no son buenas pero tampoco son malas, de hecho son aceptables"

Weiss estaba tranquila de que no le fue tan mal; era el turno de Ruby do una mordida y nota el dulce sabor que tenían…hecho de tanto cariño y cuidado que instintivamente lloro-"Son deliciosas…las mejores que eh probado" dijo ganando una sonrisa a Ruby

"Bien" dijo Peach anotando sus notas-"Hasta aquí termina la clase se pueden retirar"

"Gracias Kami-sama por no morir de intoxicación" dijo Aigaron mirando el techo

"Aigaron" dijo Ruby sosteniendo una caja llena de las galletas que preparo

"Si Ruby-chan" dijo Aigaron mirándola

"Aquí tienes" dijo ella entregándole la caja

"¡Eh!" dijo Aigaron

"Recuerda ayer si yo te hiciera galletas tú te las comerías sin importar como salgan" dijo Ruby

"Gr-gracias Ruby-chan, es…muy amable" dijo Aigaron nervioso, con su corazón latiendo más rápido

"¿Estás bien?" dijo Ruby notando que su amigo se colocaba rojo

"Si…so-solamente necesito ir al baño" dijo, saliendo de la sala rápidamente dejando una nube de polvo

"Yang, ¿Tu sabes que le pasa?" dijo Ruby a su hermana

"No lo sé" dijo Yang, ella si lo sabía lo había notado con facilidad-"Va ser muy divertido molestándolo" pensó dando una sonrisa malvada, sospechaba lo que le pasaba…Aigaron posiblemente se estaba enamorando de su hermana y sería bueno tenerle una charla en privado cuando se vean de nuevo.

 **(Media hora después)**

"Concéntrate, maldición…tu amas a Candelilla nada más…no debes que nuevas emociones te lleguen" se dijo Aigaron a si mismo mojándose el rostro en el lavamanos del baño-"Ruby-chan se merece alguien mejor…yo soy un monstruo…y la única persona que eh amado es a Candelilla", tomo una pausa y se sorprendió de lo que dijo, ya no decía el sufijo chan a Candelilla-"Oh no!...Vamos Aigaron, no debes olvidar a Candelilla-chan…Ruby-chan es solo mi amiga…no debo enamorarme de ella"

Luego de terminar su monologo sale del baño para ser sorprendido con Yang al lado de la puerta.

"¿Todo bien?" dijo Yang

"Si…con toda la comida que comí, me hizo daño al estomago" dijo Aigaron mintiendo, sosteniendo con firmeza la caja de galletas que Ruby le había regalado

"Entonces, no es otra cosa" dijo Yang sospechando

"¿A qué te refieres?" dijo

"Nada…solo vallamos a la siguiente clase" dijo Yang levantando las manos caminando al anfiteatro para la siguiente clase-"Necesito más pruebas si mis sospechas son ciertas" pensó teniendo una sonrisa

 **(Anfiteatro)**

"Bienvenidos estudiantes a la clase de hoy, como saben mi nombre es Glynda Goodwitch y esta es la clase de combate, cada día en esta clase se realizaran duelos aleatorios para comprobar sus habilidades y verificar sus potencial o debilidades…ahora el primer combate se erigirá a la azar" dijo Goodwitch

Aigaron junto con el equipo RWBY y JNPR en sus ropas de cazadores, observaban el tablero para saber quién iba a luchar, tanto Yang, Ruby y Nora estaban más ansiosas para luchar.

"Esta clase me gustara mucho, ¿con quién peleare?" pensó Aigaron interesado pero sus pensamientos cambiaron-"Me gustaría luchar con Ruby pero en mi estado actual no sé si podre estar concentrado…ella es muy linda….¡Que te pasa, ya olvídalo!...espero que no luche contra ella"

"Señor Aigaron contra…señorita Rose" dijo Goodwitch como las imágenes de él y Ruby se mostraron a la pantalla

"Oh vamos!..." grito Aigaron de la ironía-"Todo es tu culpa Kami-sama" pensó con frustración

"Si el señor Aigaron ya termino de gritar, por favor suba a la plataforma" dijo Goodwitch

Tanto él como Ruby subieron a la plataformas, ella desplego su Cresent Rose en su forma de guadaña mientras Aigaron sostenía el hacha en su mano derecha y la espada con la izquierda

"Si prestan atención, en la pantalla se mostraran sus medidores de auras, el combate termina cuando el medidor del oponente llegue a cero o cuando el tiempo límite se agote, yo no interferiré a menos que sea urgente…pueden usar sus semblanzas si lo desean" dijo Goodwitch-"Ambos luchadores listos"

"Yo estoy preparada" dijo Ruby sonriendo con una mirada de determinación

"Eh…" Aigaron se congelo y sonrojo al ver su expresión, de inmediato sacudió la cabeza y dijo-"Listo"

"¡Que comience el enfrentamiento!" dijo Goodwitch iniciando el combate

Ruby hizo el primer movimiento corriendo enfrente de Aigaron, él se coloca en posición defensiva paro en un instante ella desaparece dejando un pequeño rastro de pétalos de rosas.

"Es rápida" pensó Aigaron al darse cuenta que ella salto arriba, balanceo su guadaña directo sin embargo por reflejo él la bloqueo con el hacha y con la espada trato de golpearla pero se detuvo un segundo; Ruby estaba confundida de porque se detuvo y le dio una oportunidad de salirse del rango dejándolos distantes.

"¿Qué me pasa?...esto es una pelea, no hay tiempo de enamoramiento" pensó lanzando una carga; Ruby esquiva moviéndose a la derecha y coloca su arma en forma de francotirador y dispara a las armas de Aigaron soltándolos.

"Vamos Aigaron, tú sabes pelear mejor que esto" dijo Ruby con un puchero

"Si…creo que toda esa comida en la clase de cocina me callo pesado" dijo Aigaron

"UH…¿Quieres que dejemos la pelea" dijo inocentemente

"No…sigamos" dijo Aigaron corriendo hacia ella desarmado

"Hey, se te olvidaron sus armas" dijo Ruby esquivando el golpe; ella no quería atacar a alguien indefenso, no era honorable

"Debo dejar las emociones…en una lucha no se demuestra nada" pensó Aigaron lanzando una patada

Ruby sin pensarlo usa su semblanza y escapa; Corrió por detrás de él y sin pensarlo movió su guadaña-"Cuidado"-grito al darse cuenta que le iba a lastimarlo.

Aigaron se dio cuenta y se concentro dejando sus brazos mostrándolos en su forma original y atrapo el filo de la cuchilla; los estudiantes se sorprendieron de las habilidades…y se preguntaban si acaso ese era su semblanza

"Ruby-chan, regla numero 1 cuanto luchas…no avisar tú ubicación a tu oponente" dijo Aigaron quitándole la guadaña y arrojándola lejos

"Aigaron…estas" dijo Ruby mirando que su amigo mostro su verdadera forma…solamente los brazos

"Tuve una charla con Ozpin y en resumen este es mi semblanza" dijo Aigaron mostrando su verdadera forma dejando más sorprendido a los estudiantes-"Este es mi semblanza Sorrowfull Knihgt, me permite crear esta armadura en mi cuerpo dando mayor resistencia y ofensiva" señalo

"OH ya veo" dijo Ruby entendiendo que la charla con Ozpin es que su forma original la trataran como su semblanza

"Ahora Ruby-chan…¿Qué harás sin tu arma?" dijo Aigaron mostrando como él y ella estaban desarmado

Ruby uso su semblanza para agarrar de nuevo su arma pero fue capturada desde su capucha por la mano de Aigaron que la sujeta, en un instante él lanzaba golpes y ella trataba de esquivarlos; Ruby no era buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y estaba perdiendo cada vez recibiendo un golpe.

"Espero que no la este lastimando mucho" dijo Aigaron preocupado tratando de no usar tanta fuerza; instintivamente sujeta la pierna de Ruby y hace que se tropiece logrando lanzarle un golpe justo en el rostro generando su nariz sangrar

Ruby se sujeto con sus manos su rostro intentando no llorar del dolor.

"Ruby-chan!" dijo Aigaron corriendo hacia ella-"Lo siento no quería que sucediera"

"Duele" dijo ella

"Señorita Rose, esto es una pelea no tiene que actuar así por ser golpeada y señor Aigaron en una lucha no debes preocuparse por su oponente" dijo Goodwitch

Aigaron dio pasos hacia atrás recuperando sus armas y sin emoción corrió hacia ella para terminar la batalla; Ruby lo percata y se agacha, rodando hacia su arma para atraparla; ambos combatientes tenían un duelo filoso; Ruby uso una última vez se semblanza dejando un rastro de pétalos cubriendo el terreno dejando ciego a Aigaron

"Buena estrategia Ruby-chan" dijo Aigaron-"Por favor, perdóname" pensó al darse la vuelta soltando sus armas y dando un golpe en el estomago terminando el combate.

Ruby tambaleo y cayó de rodilla de dolor; la pantalla mostro que el aura de ella estaba en rojos mientras Aigaron estaban aun en verde.

"Se acabo el combate, señorita Rose esa maniobra fue ingeniosa usar sus semblanza para dejar ciego a su oponente sin embargo debe mejorar en sus habilidades de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo habrá momentos que estarás sin su arma y debes estar preparado" dijo Goodwitch mirando a Ruby luego mira a Aigaron-"En cambio señor Aigaron, sus habilidades en combate muestran su larga experiencias pero no debe permitir que sus emociones afecten en la lucha, entiendo que ustedes dos son amigos…aun así debes luchar con tus amigos en la hora del enfrentamiento"

"Si lo siento" dijo Aigaron; él se puso en su forma humana y se acerco a Ruby; la sujeto y la coloca en su espalda-"Sin molestarla, me gustaría llevar a Ruby-chan a la enfermería"

"De acuerdo" dijo Goodwitch

Aigaron asintió la cabeza y la llevo a la enfermería mientras Yang observaba la situación y dio una conclusión-"Veamos…él se sonroja cuando la ve, se puso nervioso cuando ella le dio las galletas incluso se contuvo en la mayoría de la lucha y por último se preocupa por su salud y la lleva a la enfermería…definitivamente Aigaron está enamorada de mi hermana"

 **(Enfermería)**

"No hay que preocuparse, no hay nada grave solamente necesita un pequeño descanso" dijo el médico, Ruby solo recibió moretones en la parte inferior del abdomen y una pequeña fractura nasal pero se recuperara en pocos momentos gracias a su aura.

"Que alivio" dijo Aigaron

"Señorita Rose, usted tiene un gran amigo que se preocupa por su bienestar" dijo el médico

"Si" dijo ella con una sonrisa

"Bueno quédense aquí en un rato y la veré en un momento" dijo el médico saliendo de la habitación.

"Ruby-chan, disculpa si te lastime" dijo Aigaron

"Descuida, era una prueba de combate…tú solo estabas esforzando, yo debo mejorar en mis habilidades" dijo Ruby

"En mi opinión eres la persona que más se esfuerza en la hora de ser una cazadora" dijo Aigaron sacando la caja con las galletas.

"¿La caja?" dijo Ruby

"Si la guarde conmigo, van estar un poco destruidas" dijo Aigaron colocando la caja entre ambos

"¿Por qué aun no te las comiste?" dijo Ruby

"Porque una comida sabe mejor si se come en compañía de la persona que más estimas" dijo Aigaron dándose cuenta de lo que dijo y señalo-"digo porque eres mi mejor amiga y quería que me acompañaras a comerlas"

"s-si" dijo Ruby con rubor mientras ella y Aigaron comían las galletas una a una

"Realmente estás galletas son deliciosas" dijo Aigaron sonriendo

"Sabía que te gustarían" dijo Ruby comiendo junto a él

Cuando quedaba la última galleta, ambas manos se tocaron dejando a él en rubor; Aigaron saco rápidamente su mano y dijo

"Lo siento…tú si quieres puedes comerte esa galleta" rascándose la mejilla

"No…tu comételas, se suponen que son para ti" dijo Ruby "Mejor la cortamos por la mitad y así los dos comemos la última galleta de la caja" dijo Aigaron tomando las galletas y cortarla a la mitad, entregándole la mitad a ella y la otra se la come.

"Aigaron… ¿te puedo decir algo?" dijo Ruby

"Dime" dijo Aigaron

"Quiero decirte que eres el primer amigo que tuve antes de llegar a Beacon y en estos días formamos un gran vinculo de amistad" dijo Ruby

"Si…formamos un gran vinculo" dijo Aigaron con su corazón latiendo rápido mientras tragaba saliva.

"Espero que nuestra amistad siga en el futuro" dijo Ruby inocentemente, ella no sabía lo que le pasaba a su amigo.

"Ruby-chan…¿Yo también puedo preguntarte algo?" dijo Aigaron

"Claro" dijo ella

"Quería darte las gracias, tú me aceptaste más que nadie incluso cuando te mostré verdadera forma junto a los demás amigos que conocimos…me trataste como una persona normal de este mundo…y esos pocos momentos quería decirte…" dijo Aigaron colocándose la mano suyo sobre el hombro de ella.

"¿Qué cosa?" dijo Ruby

"Ruby-chan…creo que yo te-"dijo Aigaron antes de ser interrumpido

"Ya estoy de vuelta" dijo el médico entrando a la habitación

Aigaron se levanta rápidamente con su rostro enrojecido al igual que la capa de Ruby" te aprecio como una gran amiga y deseo que sigamos siendo así…bueno cuídate" dijo saliendo de la habitación dejando una cortina de humo.

"De acuerdo?" dijo Ruby confundida

"¿Cómo se siente señorita Rose?" dijo el médico

"Mucho mejor…Aigaron me hizo compañía todo este tiempo" dijo Ruby

"Eso sí que es un amigo" dijo el médico dando un vistazo la puerta moviéndose suavemente-"Ahh, el amor juvenil, tal como se veía en mis tiempos" pensó y luego miro a Ruby-"Ahora miramos como están tus moretones" dijo

 **(Pasillo)**

"Estúpido!...Estúpido!...como se te ocurre apunte de decirle a Ruby-chan que la amas…Yo no soy digno para alguien como ella…ella es tierna, adorable, cálida y siempre feliz…además que es linda…mientras que yo soy alguien frio y mi cuerpo es de metal…este aspecto solo es una ilusión…es imposible que yo y ella fuéramos pareja…soy un gran estúpido" pensó Aigaron caminando velozmente por los pasillos

"Alto ahí!, hombre de hojalata" dijo Yang colocándose enfrente de él

"Yang…¿Qué haces?" dijo Aigaron

"Piensas que soy tonta…sé lo que te está pasando" dijo Yang con una sonrisa.

"No sé de que hablas…con su permiso" dijo Aigaron pasando de largo pero fue sujetado de su hombro por la mano de Yang y su fuerza le impedía escaparse-"Suéltame!"

"No hasta que hablemos" dijo Yang

"No tengo nada que decirte" dijo Aigaron tratando de soltarse con fuerza

"Te lo estoy pidiendo por las buenas" dijo Yang apretando con más fuerza causándole dolor-"No me obligues hacerlo por las malas"

"Ella de miedo" pensó Aigaron palideciéndose y deteniéndose-"Ok, me rindo"

"Eso está mejor" dijo Yang soltándolo-"Dime la verdad"

"No quiero, estoy avergonzado de decirlo" dijo Aigaron mirando al suelo

"Si no lo dices a alguien…¿Cómo quieres que te ayude?" dijo Yang

"Veras…no quiero que me mates si te lo digo" dijo Aigaron

"¿Me tienes miedo?" dijo Yang

"Es que si te digo, tú tratarías de matarme al igual que hiciste cuando nos conocimos" dijo Yang

"Oh eso" dijo Yang rascándose el cuello-"Te prometo no matarte…solo si me dices lo que te está pasando"

"Yang… tu sabes que nos conocemos hace poco al igual que Ruby-chan y formamos una gran amistad incluso aceptándome como me veo realmente" dijo Aigaron

"Correcto" dijo Yang

"Y mientras más tiempo estuve junto a Ruby-chan…me sentía completo…como si fuero una parte faltante en mi" dijo Aigaron dando una pausa

"Sigue" dijo Yang pidiendo que continuara

"Lo que quiero decir es que yo…creo que me estoy enamorando de Ruby-chan" dijo Aigaron con firmeza; hubo un largo silencio hasta que Yang dijo

"Lo sabía"

"¡¿Qué tu lo sabías?!" dijo Aigaron sorprendido

"Por supuesto, con la manera como la miras y cuando te preocupas mucho por ella me dio seguridad que tenían sentimientos por ella" dijo Yang

"Pero no te preocupa que tu hermana se enamora con un monstruo como yo" dijo Aigaron

"No eres un monstruos…eres Aigaron, un cazador y eso debes tenerlo en mente…al principio estaba preocupada si tratabas de hacerle año por tu pasado pero ahora veo que eres una persona que la pueda hacerla feliz" dijo Yang dando un pequeño golpe al hombro de él.

"¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?" dijo Aigaron inseguro

"Tu confía en mí y relájate" dijo Yang sujetándolo y lo arrastra-"Pero antes hay que ir a la clase de Oobleck"

"Me estoy arrepintiendo de haberle dicho" pensó Aigaron arrastrado por la fuerza de la rubia; Acaso ella tiene algo planeado para él que pueda perjudicarlo peor en su vida…no lo sabía pero lo que si entendía lo definió en una sola oración que le vino a la mente.

"Voy estor realmente condenado con ella tratando de ayudarme"

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	14. Chapter 14:¿lagrimas de amor? 2

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias, por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth y Kyoryuger de súper sentai**

 **Capitulo 14: ¿lagrimas de amor? Parte 2**

Con un gran peso en Aigaron acerca de esos nuevos sentimientos por Ruby le pidió ayuda a Yang para ayudar con su problema…aunque parece que será peor la situación que mejorar…Todos los estudiantes de primer año y algunos de segundo año( Velvet por ejemplo) estaban esperando la clase del profesor Oobleck; él es un hombre joven de pelo verde desordenado, con ojos azules **(nota: elegir el tono que apareció en el vol 3 en vez del habitual café),** Su atuendo es desaliñado: su camisa blanca metida parcialmente en sus pantalones de color verde oscuro y su cuello levantado, mostrando una corbata amarilla holgura, junto con zapatos de color marrón y negro que no coinciden. También tiene gafas redondas que parecen ser opaco.

"Las guerras en el periodo que se enmarcaron tuvieron importancias en aquellas épocas pero con el tiempo de hoy se parecen triviales e incluso estúpidas…" dijo Oobleck con mucha rapidez, se movía tan rápido como la semblanza de Ruby, que no se podía entender ni una palabra de lo que decía y se detuvo cada rato a tomar un poco de café…se cree que es un adicto a esto más que el profesor Ozpin.-"Aun se presentan elementos dejados por la guerras, la mayoría en la discriminación hacia los faunos"

Muchos estudiantes tenían signos de interrogación tratando de tomar apuntes de lo que decía sin embargo no podían alcanzarlo.

"Cielos que es lo que le colocan al café para que actué así" dijo Jaune en voz baja

"Deberías ver lo que le pasa a Nora cuando tuvo un sobredosis de azúcar por el jarabe" susurro Ren dando un escalofrió por el recuerdo-"Aun puedo escuchar esos gritos de aquellas personas por el incidente", una memoria traumática.

"No creo que alguien pueda seguirle el paso para anotar apuntes" dijo Jaune

"Creo que si hay uno" dijo Pyrrha señalando una gran pila de papeles en la mesa en frente de Aigaron.

Aunque nadie lo podía creer, él estaba escribiendo al pie de la letra lo que decía el profesor creando una pila de papeles que se adjuntaban cada vez más.

"Oh my…que difícil…bueno al menos no es peor" dijo Aigaron en voz baja

"¿Cómo logras hacer eso?" susurro Blake que se encontraba a su lado, sorprendida de las habilidades de escritura

"No es la primera vez que debo escribir algo así de rápido" dijo Aigaron

"¿Eh?" dijo Blake

"No todas las veces en la Deboth army era crear monstruos y dominar el mundo, a veces a mí me tocaba hacer los informes de evaluación de las tropas y si no lo realizaba en pocos minutos mi señor me haría…como diría Nora romperme las piernas" dijo Aigaron temblando-"Eso es más fácil y ahora déjame seguir escribiendo"

"No sé si el profesor dijo todo eso para que tuvieras esa pila de papeles" dijo Blake

"No lo es…estoy haciendo 9 copias de los que dice, para cada uno de ustedes en caso que no puedan seguirle el paso" dijo Aigaron escribiendo otra hoja.

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo Blake es voz medio

"Ya sabes que es difícil uno no poder entender con lo que dice el profesor Oobleck, por eso les estoy ayudando….y entre nosotros Yang, Ruby, Jaune y Nora necesitan mi ayuda más que nadie" dijo Aigaron haciendo un gesto como Yang no anotaba nada por floja, Ruby intentando seguirle escribiendo, Nora tomando una siesta y Jaune estaba a punto de darle un ataque de estrés.

"Buen punto" dijo Blake volviendo a su cuaderno.

"Señor Aigaron, ¿tiene algo que decirle a la clase?" dijo Oobleck

"Eh?...no profesor" dijo Aigaron

"Clase…alguno me puede decir ¿cuál fue el mayor causa en la revolución de faunos?" dijo Oobleck-"Señorita Belladona"

"A causa de la discriminación que los seres humanos han hecho a la especie Fauna…ellos querían la igualdad para ser tratados con los mismos derechos" dijo Blake

"Correcto, Correcto…" dijo Oobleck tomando un sorbo de café-"La siguiente pregunta, ¿Por qué los humanos los discriminaban"

"Juicio del miedo" dijo Aigaron tomando la palabra

"¿Puede explicarlo mejor, señor Aigaron?" dijo Oobleck

"Cuando los seres humanos ven algo que es difícil de comprender…piensan que es una amenaza y los tratan como seres inferiores….sin notar que comparten más similitudes entre nosotros que podrian haber entendido…ahora en estos tiempos las personas que sobrevivieron a la guerra transmitieron sus prejuicios de los faunos a las nuevas generaciones, sin entender que había quedado en el pasado" dijo Aigaron

"Exacto, exacto…. Aunque la guerra termino muchas personas aun tienen rencor y las transmiten a los jóvenes de ahora…el pasado es el pasado y es nuestra obligación mostrarles que aquellos días de guerra han terminado" dijo Oobleck y miro a Aigaron-"señor Aigaron, según Ozpin usted viene de un lugar lejano donde no hay faunos…¿Cuál es su opinión de ellos?" dijo con interés

"Para serle honesto profesor…no me importe si son diferentes, cuando los miro veo seres que buscan lo que todos buscan…ser aceptados por ejemplo en mi caso debido a mi semblanza la gente se asustaba porque me veía como un monstruo pero al estar con personas que tienen los mismos sueños y metas…no estaba solo, tenía amigos y como yo…los faunos deben ser tratados como iguales para que el mundo entienda que ambas especies puedan coexistir" dijo Aigaron causando que muchas personas le aplaudieron por tal aceptación, Blake tenía una sonrisa al ver el tipo de persona quien es.

"Me alegra que existen personas como usted" dijo Oobleck con una leve sonrisa-"Y continuando con la materia" señalo explicando con rapidez

"Lo que dijiste fue interesante" dijo Blake

"La verdad yo no juzgo a las personas al igual que mis compañeros en la armada…si yo como la armada hubieran existido aquí en Remnant hubiéramos matado a humanos y faunos por igual…sabes" dijo Aigaron con honestidad

"Deberías ya no usar tus referencias con tu armada…con solo oír eso, no quiero saber más de ella" dijo Blake

"Si, la digo para que entiendas porque era así antes…ahora soy una nueva persona" dijo Aigaron

"Ya se termina la clase…Sin embargo quiero que ustedes junto a su compañero elaboren un ensayo sobre los problemas que dejo las guerras en la actualidad" dijo Oobleck-"También me informaron que hay un número impar de estudiantes, el señor Aigaron puede elegir con quienes trabajar…pueden retirarse"

Los estudiantes empezaron a retirarse; Aigaron se junto con sus amigos y les entrego sus apuntes a cada uno de ellos, Jaune estaba agradecido por su ayuda al igual que Ruby, Weiss no lo acepto porque quería hacerlo por su cuento pero dio igual las gracias.

"Entonces Aigaron…¿Sabes con quien trabajar" dijo Ruby

"Quizás trabaje con Yang y Blake por esta vez" dijo Aigaron

"Ooh…te iba a pedir que trabajáramos juntos" dijo Ruby

"Ruby-chan, conozco bien que podrás hacerlo sin mi ayuda" dijo Aigaron con su mano en su hombro y se acerco a ella-"Y entre nosotros Yang necesita más mi ayuda…tu misma sabes cómo es ella en el estudio" susurro

"Si, desde que éramos pequeños ella nunca hacia sus obligaciones" dijo Ruby

"Pero te prometo que para la próxima seremos compañeros en los estudios" dijo Aigaron con una sonrisa

"C-claro y gracias por darme una copia de tus apuntes…me ayudaste" dijo Ruby con un pequeño rubor y se fue junto con Weiss hacer la tarea

"Tengo que irme…debo hacer que Nora entienda de lo que paso en la clase" dijo Ren neutral

"Vamos Jaune, hay que estudiar" dijo Pyrrha retirándose

"Ya voy…otra vez me salvaste Aigaron" dijo Jaune siguiendo a su compañera

"Bueno Yang y Blake, seremos compañeros en el ensayo" dijo Aigaron mirando a sus compañeras

"Nos reuniremos en la biblioteca por más información, me adelantare" dijo Blake yendo a la biblioteca

"De acuerdo, iré en un momento" dijo Aigaron

"Aigaron tenemos que hablar" dijo Yang

"Si lo sé…lo arruine verdad" dijo entendiendo que su plan fallo

"Se suponía que en caso que el profesor pidiera realizar un trabajo en dúo para que tú trabajaras con Ruby y Weiss…Ahí distraería a Weiss lo suficiente para que puedas declararte a mi hermana pero lo arruinaste" dijo Yang con el ceño fruncido

"¡Que pensabas si funcionaria…aun sigo diciendo que será imposible que ella y yo seamos parejas!" dijo Aigaron enojado

"Solo hay que cambiar el plan" dijo Yang

"No, no puedo hacer eso…es difícil declarar sentimientos en alguien" dijo Aigaron

"Y entonces…¿Cómo te declaraste a Candelilla?" dijo Yang

"Nunca lo pude hacer" dijo Aigaron en voz baja con la cabeza mirando al suelo

"¿Qué dijiste?" dijo Yang tratando que lo dijera más alto

"¡Nunca pude declararme a Candelilla-chan!...Fallecí en el momento en que iba a exponer mis sentimientos…y gracias a ello tengo ese vació en mi corazón" dijo Aigaron a todo pulmón

"Si lo dices de ese modo…los sentimientos que tienes por Ruby son solo para llenar el vacío que tienes por Candelilla, como su remplazo" dijo Yang

"No, yo no trato a Ruby-chan como su remplazo…la amo con todo mi corazón pero no puedo hacer nada…soy diferente al resto del mundo, nuca podre mostrar mis sentimiento a ella" dijo Aigaron sentándose

"Reacciona de una vez idiota!" dijo Yang dándole un golpe en el rostro-"Escucha bien, mi hermana puede ser densa en el tema del amor pero lo que si se es que tiene un gran afecto por ti" dijo Yang

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" dijo Aigaron

"Ella me conto cuando estábamos en la primero noche en Beacon y después de que nos dijeras la verdad" dijo Yang contando lo que paso en esos días

 _ **(Flash Back 1)**_

" _hablando de amigo… ¿dónde está Aigaron?" dijo Ruby preguntándose al primer amigo que conoció ayer_

" _Ohh… parece que mi hermana se enamoro" dijo Yang burlándose ganándose otra almohada en el rostro por una Ruby sonrojada._

" _C-Cállate!, no estoy enamorada solamente me preocupo de mi amigo…además él está enamorado de alguien más" dijo Ruby_

" _Verdad, aunque no puedo negar que los dos se ven bien junto" dijo Yang_

" _Basta!, estoy seguro que estará bien….recordé que fue a caminar un rato e ir al baño" dijo Ruby aun sonrojada_

" _Vamos Ruby, es normal que una chica se enamore de un chico, es natural" dijo Yang_

" _Lo sé, pero…" dijo Ruby_

" _¿pero?" dijo Yang_

" _Él es una persona de buen corazón y de alguna manera quiero estar a su lado…solamente no sé si sentirá de la misma manera que yo…además él tiene a alguien esperándolo" dijo Ruby con una expresión triste_

" _Estoy segura…que si piensas declararte seria el mejor momento cuando se conozcan mejor…apenas sabemos más de él" dijo Yang_

" _Tienes un punto…me pregunto…¿Fue el destino que hizo que nos conociéramos?" dijo Ruby_

" _No creo en el destino…solo las casualidades que hace que ciertas personas conozcan a su complemento" dijo Yang_

"Sigo diciendo que no estoy enamorada de él" dijo Ruby con rubor

"Con el rubor, no te creo" dijo Yang burlonamente para ser recibida por otro almohadazo

 _ **(Flash back 2)**_

 _Con la prueba de iniciación terminada, el equipo RWBY se preparaba a descansar pero antes tenían quedarse un baño, Weiss pidió ser la primera en utilizarla; Blake estaba atrapado en su lectura sin importar de lo que ocurre a su alrededor; Yang se preparaba a dormir pero noto que su hermana no se encontraba, miro a la ventana y la vio llevando un ramo de flores…Yang se preguntaba la razón que lo hacía. Luego de la espera Ruby llego a la habitación como si nada hubiera pasado._

" _Visitando a alguien, Ruby?" dijo Yang con una sonrisa en su rostro_

" _Si a Aigaron" dijo Ruby causando que su hermana frunciera el ceño_

" _Aun no me siento bien que él nos escondiera la verdad…no me importaba que es diferente…"¿Qué estaba haciendo?" dijo Yang_

" _Haciendo una tumba" dijo Ruby_

" _¿Una tumba?" dijo Yang_

" _Para su compañera quien murió en la prueba" dijo Ruby tristemente_

" _Ya veo" dijo Yang sintiéndose mal por él-"Recuerdas nuestra charla antes de la iniciación"_

" _Si" dijo ella_

" _¿Aun te sientes de la misma manera por él después de decirnos la verdad?" dijo Yang_

" _B-bueno…él sigue siendo la misma persona amable desde que nos conocimos, no me importe si es diferente, sigue siendo mi amigo" dijo Ruy inocentemente_

" _Que dulce" dijo Yang apretando las mejillas de su hermana-"El amor conecta a los enamorados sin importar como lucen…es tierno"_

" _Basta Yang" dijo Ruby enrojecida liberándose del agarre-"Además papa seguramente no me permitiría"_

" _Pero no está aquí…y eso es mejor a que te hubieras enamorado con tu arma" dijo Yang-"Por dios…el día de que alguna manera tengas hijos con la Cresent Rose seria espeluznante y el fin del mundo" murmuro a si misma_

" _Crees que es posible que él y yo…" dijo Ruby cada vez su voz más baja_

" _Es posible, sabes cómo actúa el amor…esperare que Aigaron tenga los mismos sentimientos por ti si eso significa hacerlo por la fuerza" dijo Yang apretando los nudillos_

" _No, por favor Yang" grito Ruby_

" _Estaba bromeando, descuida" dijo Yang_

 _ **(Fin de los flashback)**_

"Eso decía acerca de mí" dijo Aigaron sorprendido de lo que le conto Yang

"Si, cada palabra es cierta" dijo Yang-"Mira Aigaron el amor es complicado"

"Entiendo, soy alguien creado de tristeza nunca logro comprender esas nuevas emociones" dijo Aigaron

"No todo el mundo nace con una sola emoción, tiene varias…algunas toman tiempo en desarrollarse, el amor es uno de ellos" dijo Yang

"Sigo pensando que es demasiado pronto para declararme a Ruby-chan" dijo Aigaron

"No pienses en ello, si sigues posponiendo alguien más se te adelantara y perderás tu oportunidad, no cometas el mismo error que hiciste con Candelilla" dijo Yang consolándolo

"Tienes razón" dijo Aigaron con una sonrisa y miro a Yang-"Gracias por el consejo"

"¿Quién más te hubiera dado consejos acerca del amor?" dijo Yang sonriendo

"Veamos Weiss es demasiada fría para entender las emociones de otro, Blake no habla mucho pero posiblemente me daría un pequeño consejo al igual que Ren, Pyrrha según los rumores es un luchadora de torneos quizás no ha tenido tiempo de enamorarse, Nora es demasiada energética que no daría buenos consejos y Jaune…" dijo Aigaron dejando silencio por unos segundos-"Estoy seguro que Nora daría mejores consejos románticos que Jaune"

Yang se rio por la broma-"Amigo, esa fue muy divertida…verdad pero divertida"

"Creo que es mejor que vallamos a la biblioteca se hace tarde" dijo Aigaron

"Mierda!, el ensayo lo había olvidado" dijo Yang-"Hay que moverse"

"En seguida" dijo Aigaron levantándose y camino a lado de la camorrista rubia-"Y dime como sabes tanto de relaciones"

"Malas experiencias con antiguos novios que querían aprovecharse" dijo Yang sin importancia-"Y eso me recuerda, si piensas en algún momento aprovecharte de mi hermana te destruiré" señalo en tono amenazante

"Claro como el cristal" dijo Aigaron con miedo-"Definitivamente da miedo"

 **(Biblioteca)**

Blake estaba en la biblioteca con una gran cantidad de libro, ya era tarde y para pasar el rato , leía su libro de ninjas del amor pero lo guardo rápidamente cuando sintió que alguien llegaba.

"Hey Blake, lamento por la demora" dijo Aigaron acompañado por Yang

"¿Paso algo?" dijo Blake

"él tuvo que volver al baño, aun no se recupera por toda la comida que se comió en la clase de la profesora Peach" dijo Yang mintiendo

"Veo, espero que se sientas mejor" dijo Blake

"De maravillas" dijo Aigaron siguiendo la mentira y se sentó en la silla-"Comencemos con ese ensayo"

"Yang necesito que devuelvas ese libro al estante correspondiente, no servirá para el ensayo" dijo Blake entregando un libro

"Claro" dijo Yang tomando el libro-"Es mejor que hacer ese tonto ensayo" pensó alejándose de los dos

"Estoy seguro que escuchaste mi murmullos" dijo Aigaron hablando en privado

"Si" dijo Blake por su gran audición-"¿Qué era todo eso en relación con Ruby?"

"Es complicado…pero la verdad estoy enamorada de ella" dijo Aigaron

"Te das cuenta que eres demasiado honesto cuando hablas" dijo Blake

"Si, pero me gustaría que me dieras un consejo de lo que debería hacer" dijo Aigaron

"¿Por qué yo?" dijo Blake

"Yang me dio consejos sin embargo quiero saber tú opinión" dijo Aigaron

"Diría que te estás adelantando, lo ideal sería pedirle una cita primero y en ese momento decirle lo que sientes" dijo Blake conociendo todo acerca de amor en sus libros

"¿Una cita?...suena apropiado, gracias Blake" dijo Aigaron sonriendo

"De nada" dijo Blake

"Listo ya regrese…¿de qué estaban hablando?" dijo Yang regresando

"Estábamos conversando del principal tema que dejo la guerra" dijo Aigaron mintiendo

"Es aburrido hacer la tarea" dijo Yang bostezando

"Yang seguramente la terminaremos en un instante" dijo Aigaron

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, terminemos con esto de una vez" dijo Yang sentándose

"Lo primero, es algo que permanece aun en nuestros tiempos tras la guerra…la discriminación hacia lo faunos aun se presenta" dijo Aigaron con un lápiz en la boca

"Si sería algo por empezar, por eso traje tantos libros del tema" dijo Blake

"¿Por qué te interesa tanto la discriminación de los faunos?" dijo Yang

"Es mi meta por ser cazadora, para que ambas especias puedan vivir en armonía" dijo Blake

"Me alegra que aun hay gente que trata a otros con respeto Blake" dijo Aigaron

"Es verdad, a mí me agradan los faunos y por eso odio a esos hijos de puta que los tratan mal" dijo Yang

"Lenguaje, Yang" regaño Aigaron

Blake hizo una pequeña sonrisa al saber que hay gente que se preocupa por su especie…desearía que más gente siga sus ejemplos.

"Comenzamos?" dijo Blake

"Ya termine" dijo Aigaron

"¿Eh?" dijeron las dos cazadoras

"Hice un pequeño bosquejo del ensayo para que dieran su opinión y es posible mejorarlo" dijo Aigaron pasando su cuaderno a ellas

"Wow…eres rápido" dijo Yang sorprendida

"Voy a leerlo si no te molesta" dijo Blake tomando el cuaderno; Cuando empezó a leerlo sus ojos se ampliaron, el ensayo de Aigaron capto el tema a tal profundidad que podría cambiar el punto de vista de los faunos de alguna manera, era sorprendente que tenia tal visión acerca de su especie-"Es conmovedor"

"Déjame verlo" dijo Yang tomando el ensayo bruscamente-"Wow, realmente bueno"

"¿Cómo es que…" dijo Blake

"Usando el libro que me prestaste que hablaba acerca de esa revolución, reconocí los patrones en común buscando los términos de aceptación y búsqueda de solucionar el problema" dijo Aigaron para luego levantar los hombros-"Tengo experiencia como provocar guerras pero también como solucionarlas"

"Esto será la mejor nota que tendré sin esfuerzo" dijo Yang estirándose

"Yang no es correcto, se supone que había que trabajar en equipo" dijo Blake a su compañera,

"Vamos Blake, él nos ahorro el tiempo para hacerlo" dijo Yang

"No es lo correcto" dijo Blake-"Aigaron puedes irte, Yang y yo nos quedaremos a hacer el ensayo"

"¿Segura?" dijo Aigaron

"Si" dijo Blake

"Está bien, se pueden quedarse con mi borrador para usar algunas partes" dijo Aigaron levantándose.

"Lo usaremos correctamente" dijo Blake despidiéndose

"Aigaron! Espera, que vamos hacer respecto a…" dijo Yang

"Descuida Blake me dio un consejo, no te preocupes" dijo Aigaron marcharse

"¿Qué le dijiste?" dijo Yang sorprendida mirando a su compañera

"Algo que le pueda ayudar" dijo Blake-"Ahora podemos empezar"

Yang lanzo un gemido y sujeto un libro…esto iba ser aburrido para ella.

 **(Pasillo)**

"Como diría…eh…Ruby-chan, te gustaría si…no, eso no funcionara" dijo Aigaron en voz baja buscando las palabras adecuadas para invitar a Ruby a una cita.

Llegando a su cuarto para pensar mejor las palaras, se abrió la puerta del equipo RWBY, quien era Ruby que iba a entrar a la habitación con unos libros que se cayeron al instante; Él se acerca y recoge los libros a entregárselos.

"Aquí tienes Ruby-chan" dijo

"Gracias" dijo Ruby-"Ya terminaron el ensayo?"

"Yo sí, pero Blake me pidio que me fuera para que ella y tu hermana lo hicieran por iniciativa propia…creo que a Yang no le gusto la idea pero sabe cómo es ella" dijo Aigaron

"ah Yang…siempre buscando la manera de escaparse de las obligaciones" dijo Ruby moviendo la cabeza

"¿Y cómo te sientes ahora después de nuestra lucha" dijo Aigaron

"Mejor, solo necesitaba descanso" dijo Ruby alegremente

"Me siento feliz que estés bien" dijo Aigaron con un poco de rubor y se rasco el cuello-"Oye Ruby-chan, te podría pedir algo"

"¿Qué cosa?" dijo ella

"Si en algún momento…. tengamos tiempo libre de todo lo…que pasa en la academia….le gustaría acompañarme a salir en una…."dijo Aigaron tartamudeando

"¿Cómo una cita?" dijo Ruby poniendo sus mejillas en color

"Más bien como una salida formal para conocer Vale, ¿Te parece bien?" dijo Aigaron nervioso

"Claro, me gustaría salir contigo, te parece el siguiente fin de semana" dijo Ruby con una sonrisa

"C-claro, el siguiente fin de semana me parece bien" dijo Aigaron

"Si, es que este fin de semana quería aprovecharlo a descansar completamente, debido a lo que se viene mañana" dijo Ruby

"¿Y eso es?" dijo Aigaron aun sin aprenderse el horario

"Clase de uso adecuado de las armas, con la profesora Peach" dijo Ruby-"¿Qué es lo que pasa que nos toca el mismo profesor para dos clases diferentes"

"Falta de recursos…eso sería lógico, seguramente gastaron la mayoría del presupuesto a construir el lugar que les falto para contratar más funcionarios" dijo Aigaron causando una pequeña risa

"Bueno el punto que todo acordado…no dejare que me venzas en el usa de las armas, soy la mejor en el uso de mi Cresent Rose" dijo Ruby desafiante

"Eso lo veremos Ruby-chan" dijo Aigaron aceptando el reto

"Ok, tengo que volver con Weiss hacer el ensayo" dijo Ruby

"Necesitas ayuda" dijo Aigaron

"Weiss no le gustaría, quiere hacerlo por si misma pero gracias de todos modos" dijo Ruby

"No hay de que…así todo acordado para la salida el próximo fin de semana" dijo Aigaron para tener todo listo

"Por supuesto, yo te aviso para salir" dijo Ruby

"Entonces nos vemos" dijo Aigaron

"Nos vemos" dijo Ruby

Los dos dieron unas cálidas sonrisas y entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Sin sabe lo que pasara a continuación

 **(Habitación de RWBY)**

"No puedo creer que me haya invitado a salir" dijo Ruby en voz baja

 **(Habitación de Aigaron)**

"No puedo creer que haya aceptado" dijo Aigaron en voz baja

 **(Habitación de RWBY)**

"¿Pasa algo Ruby?" dijo Weiss mirando a su compañera

"Weiss que se supone que se hace cuando una acepta a salir en una especie de cita" dijo Ruby nerviosa

"¿Por qué?" dijo Weiss sin entender de lo que habla

"Creo que Aigaron me invito a salir con él" dijo Ruby sorprendiendo a Weiss

"¿Y porque me preguntas que hacer?" dijo ella

"porque Yang se burlaría de mí y Blake no habla mucho en el equipo…eres mi única esperanza en saber que hacer" dijo Ruby

"Me alegra que llamaras a la adecuada…te ayudare después e terminar el ensayo" dijo Weiss.

"Trato hecho, gracias Weiss" dijo Ruby felizmente sabiendo que su compañera decidiera ayudarle

 **(Habitación de Aigaron)**

"¿Por qué tengo la sensación que habrá gente involucrada en la cita?" dijo Aigaron para ser contestada con una hoja de papel en su mano

 _["No sabes ni la mitad del asunto, Aigaron"]_

"¿Qué significa?" dijo Aigaron para ser contestado por otra nota

 _["No puedo decirte, es una sorpresa"]_

"Bien, ¿Por qué me está mandando mensajes si Kami-sama no debe interferir?" dijo Aigaron

 _["Cambie de opinión y quise ayudarte, además es divertido verte experimentar de tu nueva vida y a veces verte sufrir"]_

"Ahora esto es espelúznate" dijo Aigaron botando las notas a la basura-"Pero que importa, se sentirá bien tener una cita con Ruby-chan, Blake tenía razón es mejor hacerlo lento y seguro"

Se coloco en la cama y dio un suspiro con una sonrisa al saber que experimentaría su primera cita…espera que salga bien…y la clase que viene en el futuro no cause problemas…pero se verá en otro día y por ahora disfrutar de lo bueno que salió en este día.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	15. Chapter 15: conociendo a los de segundo

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias, por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth y Kyoryuger de súper sentai**

 **Capitulo 15: conociendo a los de segundo**

El siguiente día en clases iba ser una locura, en el trayecto Aigaron se encontró con Jaune y decidieron caminar juntos a la clase que le tocaban los equipos.

"¿Qué será lo que planea la profesora Peach?" dijo Jaune un poco preocupado

"Seguramente algo horrible" dijo Aigaron honestamente

"Es broma, ¿verdad?" dijo Jaune nervioso

"Desearía que lo fuera pero al conocerla por primera vez, solo diré que es una profesora que hay que ponerse atento" dijo Aigaron

"Tan malo es" dijo Jaune

"Ella me uso como su conejillo de indias para probar las comidas que mis compañeros realizaron porque no quería ella morir envenenada" dijo Aigaron

"Si eso es lo que paso en la clase de cocina…no quiero saber que va hacernos en la clase de uso adecuado de armas" dijo Jaune con miedo

"Lo mismo-" dijo Aigaron cuando se tropezó con alguien sin fijarse por donde iba dejando caer sus libros; él se inclina para recogerlos-"Disculpa no fue mi intención. Déjame ayudarte" entregándole los libros.

"G-gracias" dijo la chica tímidamente; Ella era pequeña con el pelo largo y castaño y ojos castaños, también tiene un par de orejas de conejo marrones largos, usaba el uniforme de la academia.

"No te había visto antes….así eres la fauno que estaba en la clase del profesor Oobleck, cierto" dijo Aigaron recordando-"Mi nombre es Aigaron" señalo con una sonrisa

"V-Velvet Scarlatina" dijo la chica conocida como Velvet

"Otra vez, perdón por tropezarme…no me fije por donde iba" dijo Aigaron

"N-no hay problema" dijo Velvet con sus libros de vuelta-"g-gracias por la ayuda…nos vemos en adelante"- saliendo del lugar.

"Es tímida?" pensó Aigaron luego miro a Jaune-"Entonces…¿Dónde era el punto de encuentro?"

"Creo que se hará en el anfiteatro" dijo Jaune

"Muy bien…te deseo suerte Jaune" dijo Aigaron extendiendo la mano

"Lo mismo para ti" dijo Jaune sonriendo apretando la mano

 **(Anfiteatro)**

Aigaron junto con Jaune llegaron al lugar para saber que no había nadie a excepción del propio equipo de Jaune y el equipo RWBY.

"¿Acaso llegamos demasiado temprano?" dijo Aigaron sin comprender.

"No, en absoluto estas en la hora que empieza la clase" dijo Pyrrha

"¿Por qué no hay nadie más presente?" dijo Jaune

"Porque muchos fueron contagiados por alimentos caducados en la cafetería y están ahora en la enfermería" dijo Peach apareciendo enfrente de los estudiantes

"¿Cómo es posible, también comimos en la cafetería?" dijo Weiss

"Puede que ustedes nueve tuvieron suerte en no contagiarse, estoy feliz que estén bien" dijo Peach cálidamente-"También me ahorra el tiempo de observar a cada uno de ustedes del dolor que sufrirán por la prueba que viene" dijo rápidamente.

"Tienes razón, hay que estar atentos con ella" susurro Jaune con miedo a Aigaron

"Te lo dije, ella está loca" susurro él

"Bueno bienvenidos a la clase de uso adecuado de armas o el manejo de las armas, soy la Profesora Peach para aquellos que no me conocen" dijo Peach observando al equipo JNPR-"Esta clase tiene como objetivo analizar el manejo de uno con su arma, perfeccionar sus habilidades y la creación de sus técnicas"

"Eso será sencillo" dijo Weiss a sí misma

"Interesante, podre tener un mejor estilo de lucha" pensó Aigaron-"Pero con esta profesora…no será nada fácil"

"Para nuestra primera clase tenemos un invitado de segundo año…la señorita Adel" dijo Peach.

A lado de la profesora estaba una adolecente de piel blanca de pelo marrón oscuro corto pero con un mechón que pasaba de ese tono a un color caramelo, llevaba una boina negra y gafas de sol, su ropa es una camisa larga, de color cacao con una faja de cintura de color marrón oscuro. Ella lleva los pantalones largos marrón oscuro, con las cintas en el lado izquierdo y un cinturón marrón con balas. Por encima de él, ella usa otro cinturón de color cacao de balas con una hebilla de oro punto de mira. Lo que parece ser una cortina de falda negro cuelga en su lado derecho. Ella lleva un par de color marrón oscuro, botas de cuero de tacón alto con hebillas.

"Hola a todos mi nombre es Coco Adel, segundo año y líder del equipo CFVY (café) el mejor equipo de todo Beacon haya tenido" saludo Coco con una pisca de orgullo

"Eso lo veremos" era el pensamiento de los dos equipos, también querían ser el mejor equipo

"Gusto de conocerte Coco" dijo Aigaron con una inclinación

"Alguien con modales…me agrada excepto por toda esa ropa de color azul, esta pasado de moda…sin ofender" dijo Coco, ella era experta en moda

"Es lo único que tengo además del uniforme y no me ofende, acepto tu opinión sin quejas" dijo Aigaron

"Ya con el saludo y comienza la prueba" dijo Peach

"¿Prueba?" dijeron todos

"Uno a uno se pondrá en frente de la señorita Adel donde usando solamente habilidades con sus armas, sin semblanza o polvo…solamente habilidades que poseen, tienen que desarmarla para pasar la prueba" dijo Peach

"Sera fácil" dijo Jaune confiado lo que causo un golpe en la cabeza por Aigaron-"¡Hey!"

"Nunca digas esos" regaño Aigaron

Coco sonrió sacando un bolso negro que se convirtió en una enorme ametralladora, lo que causo a todos sorprenderse y Ruby haciendo sus ojos brillar al ver el arma en tanto Jaune su expresión cambio a estar pálida junto a Aigaron una expresión neutra.

"Te lo dije…espero que estés feliz" dijo él

"Comenzare en evaluar el estilo de lucha de los lideres de cada equipo. El primero será el señor Arc, suba a la plataforma" dijo Peach

Jaune dio un trago de saliva fuerte y subió a la plataforma temblando del miedo

"Vamos Jaune, tu puedes" dijo Aigaron apoyándolo-"No durara ni un minuto" pensó en la realidad de la situación

"Buena suerte señor Arc" dijo Peach con una sonrisa y se acerca a Coco-"No tengas piedad" le susurro causando a Coco sonreír.

La prueba de Jaune no duro ni cinco segundos, en el momento que empezó recibió una gran cantidad de balas de salva, derrotándolo de la manera más humillante.

"Pobre, falló la pruebo, lo siento señor Arc" dijo Peach-"que perdida de mi tiempo" murmuro con amargura-"EL siguiente, la señorita Rose"

Antes que Ruby subiera a la plataforma, Aigaron se acerco y le susurro algo en su oído; asintió la cabeza con una sonrisa y subió para su prueba, Yang levanto la ceja por curiosidad.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?" pregunto ella

"Un consejo que le puede ayudar al balancear su arma" dijo Aigaron

"Nunca lo creeré…Ruby aceptando un consejo en el uso de su arma, eso es imposible" dijo Yang sorprendida, su hermana nunca quería recibir consejos en el uso de la Cresent Rose a excepción de su tío Qrow, sentía cierto orgullo que Ruby empieza abrirse de su cascaron-"¿Cuál es el consejo?" dijo

"Ya lo veras" dijo Aigaron con una sonrisa y comenzó a exclamar-"¡Vamos Ruby, has que tu Valentía ilumine el escenario!" haciendo un chasquido en sus dedos que generó un eco-"Espero que a Torin no le moleste que diga una versión arreglada de su frase" pensó cuando una nota apareció en su mano.

 _["No le molestara y seguramente esta más de acuerdo que puedas utilizarla con frecuencia"]_

"En serio cada vez es más espeluznante… ¿Qué sigue un mensaje de Torin?" pensó recibiendo otro mensaje.

 _["En otro momento quizás"]_

Aigaron no le dio importancia y se concentro en la lucha de Ruby.

"Hey pequeña roja, tienes un amigo que realmente te apoya…felicidades" dijo Coco

"Gracias" dijo Ruby

"Ambas luchadoras listas" dijo Peach teniendo la aprobación de las dos estudiantes-"comienza el partido"

Coco comenzó con el ataque con su ametralladora, Ruby da una vuelta al esquivar su ataque y coloca su arma en modo francotirador y lanza un disparo pero falla cuando Coco da un salto hacia atrás y continua con su ataque; Ruby seguía esquivando saltando por los aires mientras pensaba en un plan mientras debajo de la plataforma Aigaron miro el estilo que utilizaba, tan sencillo pero cautivador en ese momento se imagino a ella con sus saltos pero con la luna destrozada en el fondo cuyos rayos lunares iluminan su rostro pálido y ojos de plata lo que causo un sonrojo junto con una sacudida en su cabeza instintivamente.

"Emociones humanas…nunca podre calmarlas" dijo en voz baja

"¿Admirando la vista?" dijo Yang burlonamente

"¡Q-Que…n-no solo m-miraba la lucha!" dijo Aigaron tartamudeando

"Solo te tomaba el pelo, no te pongas a la defensiva" dijo Yang con una sonrisa

"Sigo arrepintiendo de pedirle su ayuda" pensó Aigaron aun observando la lucha

Cuando Ruby aterrizo el suelo coloco la guadaña en una posición extraña colocando el filo de ella hacia abajo y con un golpe de su pie empezó a girarlo con una sola mano cada vez más rápido repeliendo las balas como si fuera un escudo.

"Ingenioso…girar tu arma de esa manera para bloquear mi ataque, debo reconocer que nunca vi alguien haciendo eso" dijo Coco

"Y aun no termino" dijo Ruby que lanzo su guadaña en dirección a Coco aun girando

"¿Ruby qué haces?" dijo Weiss

"Ella nunca ha hecho eso…lanzar su arma sin pensarlo" dijo Yang

"Cuidado" dijo Coco esquivando la guadaña sin percibir que Ruby aprovecho la oportunidad de acercarse a ella y saltar por encima, recuperando su guadaña.

"La victoria es mía" dijo Ruby

"No lo creo" dijo Coco colocando su arma en su forma de bolso y golpea la hoja de la guadaña perdiendo el equilibrio de Ruby, dando la oportunidad de Coco darle una patada en el pecho lanzándola fuera de la plataforma.

"Se acabo la pelea, la ganadora es la señorita Adel" dijo Peach mientras Aigaron se acerca a levantar a su amiga.

"¿Estás bien, Ruby-chan?" dijo él

"Si, casi la tenía" dijo Ruby

"Eso es la cosa más loca que he visto en mi vida…felicidades rojo" dijo Coco con una sonrisa

"Gracias…me sorprendió que tu bolso es más fuerte de lo que pensaba" dijo Ruby

"Las apariencias engañan" dijo Coco dando una mirada a Aigaron-"Hey azul, ese fue el consejo que le diste antes de comenzar"

"Parte de ella, solo le dije en usar su guadaña para repeler las balas, en lanzarla fue todo idea de ella" dijo Aigaron

"Felicidades señorita Rose fue un estilo realmente bueno, aunque fallaras la prueba diste un gran potencial bien hecho" dijo Peach felicitándola-"Mejor que lo hizo el señor Arc…que débil" susurro con disgusto

"Muchas gracias profesora" dijo Ruby con una sonrisa

"Ahora señor Aigaron es su turno" dijo Peach

"Ok" dijo Aigaron-"Recupérate pronto Ruby-chan" señalo subiendo a la plataforma

"¿Dónde está el resto de tu equipo?" dijo Coco dándose cuenta que hay nueve personas y se suponen que debe haber doce personas

"Mi equipo está formada por un solo miembro…yo mismo" dijo Aigaron

"Ya recuerdo, escuche que existe un equipo de primer año conformado por una persona…debes ser fuerte si estas solo" dijo Coco chasqueando los dedos

"No estoy seguro… ¿Por qué no lo comprobamos?" dijo Aigaron

"Definitivamente me agradas" dijo Coco con una sonrisa preparando su arma

"Veamos ella tiene más experiencia que mis amigos pero no tanta como la tengo yo…sin embargo me puede derrotar debido a que mi estilo de lucha es más cercano y predecible…si tan solo hubiera una manera de-"pensó Aigaron antes de tener un respuesta causando su rostro tener un expresión en blanco

"¿Pasa algo?" dijo Coco al ver su expresión

"No…solamente me lamentare por hacer esto" dijo Aigaron-"Tendré que luchar al estilo de kyoryu red…el estilo carnaval….eso me hará el hazmerreír" pensó

"Ambos luchadores listos" dijo Peach con los dos estudiantes preparados-"Comiencen"

 **(inicio de la canción: Chou Shinka!** **Kyoryu Beat/ Kamata Shougo/ watch?v=_Mu99T3JyM8)**

Pero antes que comenzara la lucha la mayoría quedo desconcertado cuando vieron a Aigaron comenzando a dar pasos de bailes; en el caso de él estaba avergonzado ya que estaba haciendo los mismos pasos que realiza kyoryu red antes de pasar a su modo carnaval .

"¿Qué haces?" dijo Coco con una gota de sudor

"Calentando el ambiente con el poder del carnaval" dijo Aigaron lanzando un disparo con el rifle.

"Wow" dijo Coco recuperando la postura-"Ni creas que con tu baile puedas superarme"

"Vamos a bailar, trata de detenerme" dijo Aigaron dando un salto arriba para estar detrás de ella y dar una patada que es interceptada por el cañón de la ametralladora pera antes que disparaba Aigaron rodo al suelo y dio otra pata haciendo que el arma mirara hacia arriba fallando el ataque, Coco da pasos atrás para estar a la distancia.

"Un estilo difícil de predecir, je me agrada ese tipo" pensó Coco comenzando a dispara, Aigaron saltaba los disparos mientras daba vueltas en el aire y cundo todo el suelo hiso un Split para esquivar un disparo cerca de él causando un pequeño dolor entre medio de sus piernas.

"Eso dolió" dijo Aigaron levantándose-"Veamos esa arma debe tener un punto débil…la tengo" pensó Aigaron dando un giro y dio un disparo que le dio a uno de de los barriles del arma atascándolo pero Coco no lo noto.

"El acaba de-"dijo Ruby al notar lo que hizo.

"¿Qué cosa Ruby?" dijo Weiss

"No estoy segura pero acabo de ver que él dio un tiro perfecto interrumpiendo una de los barriles del arma" dijo Ruby

"No es posible" dijo Weiss

"Lo sé" dijo Ruy siguiendo ver la lucha

"Parece que estamos en un punto muerto" dijo Coco

"Tú crees" dijo Aigaron

"Si pero termina ahora" dijo Coco a punto de termina la luchar

"También pensé en eso" dijo Aigaron sosteniendo el rifle con precisión y dando en total seis disparos mientras ella lanzo con todo el poder de fuego, las balas de Aigaron rebotaron con las de Coco sin embargo el curso seguía logrando disparar a los barriles de la ametralladora restante atascándola.

"¿Qué?...mi arma" dijo Coco al descubrir que no puede disparar.

"Lo lamento Coco pero el festival termina aquí y ahora" dijo Aigaron corriendo acercándose a ella; Coco decida colocar en su forma de bolso como último recurso y golpearlo; el salta a punto de dar una patada mientras grita-"¡Técnica de Kyoryuger: Double Brave kick!"; lanza una patada que deja a Coco caer al suelo dando termino a la lucha, Aigaron da un vuelta al publico mientas levanta una pierna diciendo-" Esto fue una gran fiesta!"

 **(Fin de la canción)**

"Wow" dijo Ruby asombrada

"Derroto a alguien mayor que nosotros" dijo Jaune

"Esto sí que lo llamo una fiesta de lucha" dijo Yang con el puño al aire

"Eh visto estilo de luchas en relación al baile pero una así de dinámico" cuestiono Weiss

"Me gustaría pelear con él cuando haya oportunidad" dijo Pyrrha queriendo probar sus habilidades contra ese estilo

"Felicidades señor Aigaron fue una lucha llena de pasión" dijo Peach-"Realmente aceptable" murmuró no tan desagradable como otras veces.

"Hey Aigaron" dijo Coco-"¿Dónde aprendiste esos pasos?"

"Un antiguo enemigo que con el tiempo aprendí de la manera dolorosa sus movimientos" dijo Aigaron con una mueca

"La manera que atascaste mi arma era imposible y difícil de realizar…debes tener mucha experiencia" dijo Coco

"Correcto, tengo mucha experiencia" dijo Aigaron

"Bueno lamentablemente para el resto de ustedes no podrán ser evaluados debido a que el arma de la señorita Adel esta incapacitada…la clase termina hoy…lo siento para todo aquello que quería probar su estilo de lucha" dijo Peach con tristeza-"Hurra, ya no quería soportar más tiempo en esta clase" murmuro con alegría.

Con esas palabras causaron a algunas personas cierta molestia, Nora, Yang incluso Weiss querían probarse como cazadoras; Ren, Pyrrha y Blake no les dio molestia aunque también querían intentarlo.

Los nueves estudiantes antes de irse fueron interrumpidos por Coco que extendió su mano enfrente de ellos-"Alto" dijo

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" dijo Jaune nervioso

"Antes que se vallan, me gustaría que Aigaron me acompañara a Vale" dijo Coco

"¿Yo?, ¿Por qué?" dijo Aigaron

"Tú me sorprendiste y ese es tu premio…pasar todo el día junto con el mejor equipo de la academia en una visita a Vale" dijo Coco colocando su mano en el hombro de él

"Eh…gracias pero me gustaría estar con mis amigos" dijo Aigaron intentando entenderlo.

"Sera divertido, te comprare ropa nueva para que uses en otro momentos…no querrás estar toda tu vida en azul" dijo Coco

"No estoy seguro" dijo Aigaron cuando Yang se acerco a él y le dice susurrando.

"Sería buena idea, aprovecharías a ver el lugar y buscar tu recorrido para la cita con mi hermana además sería bueno un cambio de vestuario"

"Eso crees" dijo Aigaron siendo ignorando

"Esta todo acordado, él ira con tu equipo Coco…muéstrale todo Vale ya que no conoce el lugar" dijo Yang

"Me parece bien…vamos Aigaron" dijo Coco

"Disculpen si no estoy con ustedes" dijo Aigaron inclinándose.

"Olvídalo solo diviértete" dijo Yang dando un empujón

"Disfruta tu recorrido por Vale" dijo Ruby

"Bien" dijo Aigaron siguiendo al líder del equipo CFVY

 **(Ciudad de Vale)**

Caminando junto a Coco fueron a reunirse con su equipo para su recorrido con Vale, en el momento que se encontraron noto que Velvet, la chica que se topo en la mañana era parte de su equipo junto a lado de ella había un joven piel oscura y cabello oscuro desordenado de cobre que tiene una franja larga y un remolino, sus ojos eran blancos puros. Lleva un chaleco sin mangas naranja silenciado con forro negro y un cuello alto, un par de pantalones vaqueros negros y marrones, zapatos de cordones.

El siguiente joven era alto y de aspecto atlético con el pelo negro corto-afeitado y la piel bronceada, sobre todo con traje de color verde pálido y marrón con una larga túnica de manga corta, que lleva en un hombro sobre una camiseta sin mangas negro. La túnica se sujeta a la cintura con un cinturón de cuero blindado con dos bolsas en él, pantalones marrones y botas negras y verdes. Su brazo izquierdo lleva una Sode 5-capa que se extiende hasta más allá de su hombro.

"Aigaron conoce a mi equipo" dijo Coco

"Hola a todos, soy Aigaron" presentándose

"Soy Fox Alistair pero me puedes decir Fox" se presento el joven de ojos blancos

"Yatsuhashi Daichi" dijo el sujeto alto con una inclinación mientras Velvet estaba detrás

"Hola Velvet, gusto verte de nuevo" dijo Aigaron saludándola

"H-hola" dijo tartamudeando

"¿Ya se habían conocido?" dijo Coco

"Estudiamos en la misma clase con el profesor Oobleck y me tope con ella cuando por accidente bote sus libros esta mañana" dijo Aigaron.

"Bueno, ya con todos se presentaron démosle un recorrido por el lugar, primera parada a la tienda de ropa" dijo Coco con un dedo apuntando al cielo mientras arrastraba a Aigaron.

"Lamento que tengas que soportar a la actitud de nuestra líder" dijo Fox en voz baja

"Eh vivido cosas peores" dijo Aigaron

La primera parada era una tienda de ropa de la última moda, era el lugar que más a menudo visitaba Coco, al momento de abrir la puerta ella dice.

"Eh vuelto" dijo Coco

"Coco, querida… ¿Cómo estás?" dijo un hombre con una voz algo femenina de piel clara y con mucho cuidado; pelo rubio bien peinado con ojos celeste, su ropa era una camisa negra con una chaqueta y pantalones de color rosas(o rojo clarito como el mismo dice), zapatos negros bien pulido.

"Bien, Señor Franklin" dijo Coco

"Vamos, recuerda que me puedes simplemente llamarme Donut" (RvB cameo)

"Aun no estoy cómoda en llamarlo así" dijo Coco y señalo a Aigaron-"Traje a alguien que necesita tu ayuda en modas"

"Oh por dios…que te pasa mi joven con todo ese azul, esto no es nada bueno…definitivamente hay que hacer una intervención de emergencia" dijo Donut mirando fijamente a Aigaron

"Porque ahora todo el mundo critica mi ropa" pensó con cierta molestia.

"¿Cuál es su nombre joven?" dijo Donut

"Aigaron, señor" dijo Aigaron presentándose

"Hola Aigaron, mi nombre es Franklin Delano Donut pero me puedes llamar Donut y antes que digas algo mi ropa no es rosa, es rojo clarito, ¿Comprendes?" dijo Donut

"Ese tipo es muy raro" pensó Aigaron-"Si comprendo" dijo

"Excelente" dijo Donut sacando una cinta para medir el cuerpo de Aigaron-"Dime, que tipo de ropa quieres amigo de azul"

"Busco una ropa casual pero se pueda usar para salir a recorrer la ciudad junto con una cierta persona especial para mi" dijo Aigaron tímidamente rascándose el cuello.

"Ooh…tienes un cita con alguien especial, Fantástico-" dijo Donut arrastrándolo-"Tengo lo indicada para usted Romeo. Coco necesitare tu ayuda"

"Enseguida, haremos que él se vea listo para conquistar la ciudad" chillo Coco dirigiéndose donde están ellos.

"En que me he metido" dijo Aigaron siendo arrastrado por los dos maniáticos de la moda-"Toda es tu culpa Yang" pensó con frustración

El resto de los compañeros de Coco al solo ver la escena tenían el mismo pensamiento-"Pobre Aigaron"

 **(Media hora después)**

"Muéstranos como te vez ahora, Aigaron" dijo Donut esperando junto a Coco y su equipo a él

En el momento que salió llevaba ahora una camisa blanca abierta del cuello con pantalones y zapatos de color negro; una chaqueta color azul zafiro con bordes en las mangas color dorada y un par de anillos color de plata en el lado derecho del antebrazo, el collar de Candelilla aun seguía su cuello porque era un accesorio que va bien con todo, el detalle final el pelo de Aigaron se peino para atrás con un poco de gel para el pelo para quedar brillante y listo para la acción.

"*silbido* gran trabajo Señor Donut" dijo Coco

"Que te parece joven" dijo Donut

Él se miro el espejo y no pudo negar que se ve bien-"Me veo absolutamente genial" dijo

"Genial no…Fabuloso es la palabra para esta gran pieza de moda" dijo Donut dando una palmada en la espalda-"Ninguna chica sea humana o fauna podrá resistirse a tus encantos Romeo"

"¿No estás exagerando un poco?" dijo Aigaron

"Él sabe de qué habla, hiciste sonrojar a Velvet en el instante que te vio" dijo Coco

"¡Coco, por favor!" dijo Velvet sonrojada, no podía negar que se ve lindo

"Ves" señalo Coco

"Ahora, ¿Cuál es el nombre de la chica que deseas conquistar en la cita?" dijo Donut

"No puedo decirlo" dijo Aigaron con timidez

"No seas malo, yo sé guardar bien los secretos….mi lema es, los secretos del amor están seguros con la Donut" dijo Donut-"Dímelo o si no te fastidiare todo el día"

"Su nombre es Ruby…Ruby Rose" dijo Aigaron para no ser atormentado

"La líder del equipo RWBY" dijo Coco-"Admito que diste con el amor de tu vida, ustedes serán una linda pareja"

"No les digas a nadie acerca de ello" dijo Aigaron con rubor

"Solamente si me llamas hermana mayor" dijo Coco

"Eh?" dijo Aigaron desconcertado

"Cuando peleamos, sentí tu valor en todo el partido además eres como un hermano menor para mí" dijo Coco-"¿Qué dices?, yo guardo el secreto si me dices hermana mayor y recurrirás a mí cuando estés en aprietos"

"Solo si no interfieras en mi vida muy a menudo" dijo Aigaron quedándose sin opciones

"Hecho" dijo Coco con una sonrisa ganadora y cruzando los dedos; ella quería involucrase en su vida en especial su vida amorosa

"Otra cosa que lamentar en mi vida en Remnant" pensó Aigaron

"Bueno vamos a conocer los alrededores de Vale para tu cita" dijo Coco, luego miro a Donut-"¿Cuánto le debo por la ropa?"

"Por usted es gratis…es un regalo de parte de Donut para la cita de Romeo aquí presente" dijo Donut

"Eres alguien quien puedo pasar el rato…gracias" dijo Coco marchando con el resto del equipo.

"Para informarte Aigaron, también soy organizador de fiestas y bodas si me necesitas" dijo Donut

"B-boda!" dijo Aigaron cuando en su cabeza paso una imagen de él y Ruby en trajes de boda, sonrojo y agito su cabeza con fuerzas para borrar la imagen-"De acuerdo" se despidió nervioso.

"¿Quieren comer algo?" dijo Coco

"No sería malo comer algo" dijo Aigaron como si nada hubiera ocurrido

"Les parece un pastel de fresas?" dijo Velvet en voz baja dando una opción

"Junto con un taza de chocolate caliente y galletas" dijo Aigaron apoyando la idea

"Suena bien" dijo Coco; Fox y Yatsuhashi asintieron a favor de la idea

El tiempo que paso Aigaron con el equipo CFVY fue una linda experiencia excepto las partes donde Coco trataba de él de manera humillante pero se divertido…lo único que se preocupa que ella de alguna manera interferirá con la cita que tendrá con Ruby y con ello un pensamiento en la mente.

"Tengo la sensación, que habrá más gente involucrada en el asunto" pensó con amargura esperando el día esperado

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	16. Chapter 16: la visita de un ave

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias, por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth y Kyoryuger de súper sentai**

 **Capitulo 16: la visita de un ave**

Han pasada algunas semanas después de su reunión con el equipo CFVY; Aigaron estaba un poco deprimido debido a que durante esas tres semanas tuvo que posponer su cita con Ruby, no se sentía tan mal solamente desilusionado por suerte estaba Yang a su lado para apoyarlo…aunque suerte para este caso no era la mejor palabra.

"*suspiro* es la tercera vez que pospongo la cita" dijo Aigaron con la cabeza hacia abajo

"No es tu culpa, solo tuviste unos contratiempos…no es algo que lamentarse" dijo Yang

"Supongo que tienes razón" dijo Aigaron

"Claro que la tengo, no es tu culpa que la primera semana el profesor Oobleck pidiera un ensayo de diez mil palabras sobre posibles soluciones de conflictos…lo bueno que gracias al ensayo que hiciste el profesor nos rebajo a la mitad" dijo Yang con una sonrisa.

"No puedo creer que de nuevo tuvimos que ser equipos, técnicamente yo y Blake hicimos el ensayo mientras tú no hiciste de mucha ayuda" dijo Aigaron molesto

"No quería arruinar su momento, además no habría hecho muchos aportes" dijo Yang sin importancia

"Correcto, luego fue el informe del profesor Port sobre el análisis de la anatomía de los grimms y elaborar varias estrategias para derrotarlo utilizando objetos simples y de poca lógica…Pude haber pedido a Ruby-chan estudiar juntos pero el profesor me pidió trabajar con Jaune en mejorar sus notas…él es más difícil en estudiar que usted Yang" dijo Aigaron

"Y la semana pasada en que sufriste de quemaduras porque alguien dejo el gas del horno encendido en la clase de cocina y después de que te recuperaras fueras noqueado por Nora en la clase de combate… ¿Aun no puedo creer que su fuerza hizo que te quedaras atorado en la pared?" dijo Yang

"Tengo suerte que mi cuerpo está hecho de metal, sino fuera por eso…estaría muerto en más de una ocasión" dijo Aigaron

"¿Pero te duelo igual?" dijo Yang

"No me gusta usar malas palabras pero para tu respuesta…igual me duele como la madre" dijo Aigaron

"Al menos que esta semana no paso nada malo, solamente tenemos esta clase y después fin de semana" dijo Yang

"Por cierto, ¿Qué clase nos toca?" dijo Aigaron

"No tengo idea" dijo Yang levantando los hombros

"¡Yang, Aigaron!" dijo la voz de Ruby acercándose a ellos-"Supieron de los rumores acerca de nuestra futura clase"

"¿Qué rumores?" dijo Yang

"Según algunos estudiantes, habrá un nuevo profesor aquí en Beacon y el nombre de su clase es trabajo en equipo" dijo Ruby

"De hecho esta clase tiene mucho potencial, la mayoría de nuestras clases solo nos explora individualmente no como equipo" dijo Aigaron

"¿Algo más acerca del rumor, hermana?" dijo Yang

"No, eso es todo lo que escuche, deberíamos ir a la sala para esperarlo" dijo Ruby

"Gran entusiasmo señorita Rose" dijo Ozpin apareciendo enfrente

"Profesor Ozpin, ¿Qué hacer por estos rumbos?" dijo Yang

"Para responder a su pregunta señorita Xiao Long, estoy aquí para hablar con el señor Aigaron" dijo Ozpin

"¿De qué?" dijo Aigaron

"Sígame y lo sabrá" dijo Ozpin luego miro a las hermanas-"Ustedes dos vallan a la sala de clase, él profesor llegara en un momento"

"Nos vemos Aigaron" dijo Yang despidiéndose

"Adiós" dijo Ruby

Mientras las hermanas fueron a la clase, el profesor Ozpin condujo a Aigaron a ir a su oficina, no se sabía que era lo que quería hablar, con cada paso se inicio la conversación

"Escucho los rumores que abarcan en la academia" dijo Ozpin

"Del nuevo profesor…espera, ¿Qué tiene que ver ese rumor con lo que quiere hablar conmigo?" dijo Aigaron.

"Es un viejo conocido" dijo Ozpin

"¿No entiendo?" dijo Aigaron

"La respuesta está por esta puerta, entre y lo descubrirá" dijo Ozpin abriendo la puerta de su oficina.

Frente de la mesa del profesor, estaba un hombre de mediana edad, de pelo negro con un mechón de color plata en su lado derecho, usa lentes que se podían ver sus ojos negros; su ropa era un traje completo de color blanco crema incluso sus zapatos, con una camisa azul y corbata roja; en su mano sostenía su sombrera del mismo color de su ropa con dos plumas en ellas, una roja y la otra en azul; estaba mirando por la ventana el bosque esmeralda con calma y con una voz sabia le dice a Aigaron.

"Una hermosa vista, no es verdad Aigaron" dijo el señor

"perdón pero… ¿Quién es usted?" dijo Aigaron causando el hombre una leve risa

"Cierto, nunca me viste en esa forma" dijo el señor mirándolo-"Te daré una pista"

Hizo un chasquido con sus dedos y dijo "¡ÉL Brave luminoso, Kyoryu silver!",un resplandor ilumino el cuarto; el hombre en frente de Aigaron cambio a una forma de hibrido humano y ave prehistórica de plumas azules y una cresta y pico de color rojo; su ropa cambio a una ropa de seda blanca con detalles en rojo y doradas en la parte de las mangas; sus piernas en una traje negro que llegan a sus pies, lo ultimo sus alas se abrieron causando que algunas plumas se soltaran de manera espectacular y con su voz dijo-"Tanto tiempo sin verte Aigaron"

"¡T-Torin!" grito Aigaron sorprendido-"¿Es usted?"

"Kami-sama tiene razón, ya no eres la misma persona de antes" dijo Torin

"¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?" dijo Aigaron.

"Tome asiento y todo será aclarado" dijo Ozpin-"señor Torin, le gustaría una taza de café"

"Té si ni le molesta" dijo Torin calmadamente

Con la situación calmada, las respuestas iban a comenzar.

"Aigaron, debe estar sorprendido de que estoy aquí" dijo Torin

"Si" dijo Aigaron.

"Para no omitir detalles, fallecí como un plan para derrotar a la armada que nos dio la victoria…Deboth army ya no existe y Candelilla se convirtió en la nueva Wise God" dijo Torin tomando un sorbo de té.

"Kami-sama me había contado esa parte" dijo Aigaron

"Ahí me encontré con Kami-sama…un hombre divertido diría yo, en nuestra charla me conto que usted le dio La oportunidad de renacer en este mundo y corregirse" dijo Torin

"¿Me estaba observando?" dijo Aigaron

"Efectivamente y solo diré…que estoy feliz que usted haya cambiado a una buena persona que proteja al inocente del mal" dijo Torin orgulloso de él

"Parte de ella fue gracias a los amigos que forme aquí" dijo Aigaron con una sonrisa.

"También lo note, las personas que conociste encendieron tu valentía…si se pregunta cómo llegue, Kami-sama me pido mi ayuda para controlar la oscuridad dentro de ti, usted está de acuerdo" dijo Torin

"Si, necesito ayudo…no quiero herir a mis amigos y a Ruby-chan" dijo Aigaron con tristeza

"Por eso estoy aquí…seré el nuevo profesor de la clase de equipos y en los tiempos libres te ayudare en lo más pueda pero eso es decisión tuya Aigaron" dijo Torin

"La aceptare Torin, gracias por tu ayuda" dijo Aigaron

"A partir de ahora, ya no somos enemigos si no aliados" dijo Torin extendiendo su brazo en el hombro

"Igualmente, el pasado debe quedar así y debemos concentrarnos en el futuro" dijo Aigaron

"Bien señores, con todo solucionado es momento que inicien las clases" dijo Ozpin con una sonrisa

"Enseguida señor Ozpin" dijo Torin pasando a su forma humana-"Listo para seguir Aigaron"

"Como usted diga Torin" dijo Aigaron con una sonrisa

"Aunque eh dicho esa frase hasta desgastarse, lo diré una vez más" dijo Ozpin dando un sorbo a su tasa observando a los dos saliendo de su oficina-"será un año interesante"

 **(Clase de equipos)**

A diferencia de todas las clases anteriores este estaba formado no solo por alumnos de primer año, también habían algunos de segundos y tercer año; estaba el equipo CRDL, CFVY, JNPR y RWBY; Aigaron entro primero a la sala y se sentó junto a lado del equipo de Ruby y el de Coco, cuando llego el profesor muchos quedaron sorprendido de su aspecto elegante, Coco le gusto su estilo de moda…la clase quedo en silencio hasta que el profesor con una voz sabia dice.

"Bienvenidos estudiantes…seré su profesor en la clase de equipos, mi nombre es Torin" dijo presentándose causando que el equipo JNPR y RWBY se sorprendieron por el nombre.

"Aigaron... ¿acaso él-"susurro Ruby

"Si, él es Torin mi antiguo camarada y guardián de los Kyoryuger…ahora vivirá aquí para ayudarnos" dijo Aigaron

"Pareces feliz" dijo Coco

"Hable con él, y volvemos hacer aliados...nos ayudara en ser cazadores" dijo Aigaron causando sonrisas a sus amigos

"Si muchos se están preguntando porque hay estudiantes de los tres años es por una razón simple…a partir de este día en mi clase, no habrá equipos de cuatros porque todos presentes aquí son el equipo…todos trabajan en el mismo equipo" dijo Aigaron sorprendiendo a los estudiantes-"Como cazadores, habrá momentos que tendrán que trabajar con otras personas aparte de sus compañeros de equipos formados en la iniciación, por lo que en ciertos momentos en la clase formare equipos aleatorios para resolver con algunas pruebas que surgirán en el futuro…espero que todos se lleven bien"

"Un minuto!" dijo Cardin enojado-"Ni pienso trabajos con ninguno de estos perdedores, en especial con los montones de pulgas de los faunos", hubo algunas miradas de enojos hacia él la mayoría de los mismos faunos en especial Blake.

"Señor Winchester este comportamiento no será aceptado en mi clase" dijo Torin haciendo que sus alas se extendieran sorprendiendo más a la clase-"Soy un mitad humano y mitad fauno para todos ustedes presentes…en esta clase no se permitirá cualquier acto de discriminación, debido a que momentos en su vida de cazador tendrá que trabajar con sus compañeros sean humanos o fauno ya que son las mismas personas que lo puedan salvar de una muerte en las misiones que se enfrentaran en la vida…tiene algo más que decir señor Winchester"

Cardin no dijo nada solamente frunció el ceño y no tomo interés a la clase, un estudiante fauno extendió la mano y pregunto-"¿Puede explicar más en qué consiste su clase profesor Torin?"

"Encantado, durante esta clase se conocerán cada uno de ustedes, fortaleciendo sus lazos con sus amigos y la gente nueva que conocen, trabajaran como equipo y superaran sus límites" dijo Torin-"Antes de comenzar con la lección, me gustaría hacerles una pregunta…¿Cuál es su meta en convertirse en cazadores y cazadoras?"

Los estudiantes murmuraban entre sí para la respuesta, Ruby sabia e iba a extender la mano hasta que él continuo-"La respuesta que busco es… proteger al inocente y salvarlo de las amenazas de los grimms, me gustaría que levanten las manos toda persona que su meta es la que acabo de decir"

Muchos estudiantes levantaban las manos a excepción del equipo CRDL, aunque uno de ellos iba a levantarla pero la bajo al ver a sus compañeros observándolo; Otros estudiantes tampoco levantaban las manos; Yang estaba indecisa en levantar su mano que llamo la atención de Torin.

"¿Algún problema señorita Xiao Long?" dijo Torin

"Lo que pasa profesor que tengo otra meta aparte de esa" dijo Yang con timidez

"¿Y cuál sería esa otra meta?" dijo Torin

"Buscar aventuras, recorrer el mundo en búsqueda de la emoción además de ayudar a quien necesita mí ayuda cuando explore" dijo Yang; otros estudiantes compartían cierta meta con ella por la razón que no levantaron las manos; Torin dio una risa cálida y le dice.

"Me recuerdas a una persona, él recorrió por todo el mundo viviendo grandes aventuras, conociendo gente y salvando las vidas de todos, no es malo uno buscar la emoción si lo hace por buenas razones y la que usted dijo es la mejor respuesta que esperaba…bien dicho señorita Xiao Long" dijo

"Gracias profesor" dijo Yang feliz y en su mente tenia a él como su profesor preferido.

"Seguramente otros también comparte con su misma meta" dijo Torin observando que más estudiantes extendían las manos pero el equipo CRDL aun no la levanta-"equipo CRDL correcto…me puede decir cuál es su meta como cazador"

"Que más… para la gloria y la riqueza" dijo Cardin sin importancia como sus seguidores lo apoyaban pero uno estaba en la duda

"*suspiro* eso muestra otro punto, todo en la vida no es blanco o negro y tampoco es bien y mal, son construcciones que nosotros formamos en búsqueda de lo correcto…no me gusta que la gente elija su vida por cosas tan tontas pero no puedo obligarlos a cambiar su meta si está decidida" dijo Torin-"Otra cosa en esta clase, es que no es obligatoria…si algunos de ustedes no está al 100% para probarse en esa clase se puede retirar sin embargo son bienvenidos a volver si lo desean"

Todos los estudiantes decidieron quedarse, las palabras de Torin encendieron sus espíritus para ir a realizar sus metas y sueños pero el equipo CRDL se fue sin decir nada, no querían trabajar con ninguna persona en especial de los faunos, con todo eso claro Torin comienza con la primera lección pero Coco levanta la mano.

"Si señorita Adel" dijo Torin

"Usted tiene mucha experiencia acerca del trabajo de equipo, que nos puede decir de sí mismo" dijo Coco

"Supongo que no hay mucho tiempo para esta clase, dejarme contarles una historia pasada" dijo Torin causando que los estudiantes gimieran esperando que no es otro Port-"Eh oído que las historias de mi colega Port son aburridas pero lo que les contares es verdadera y entenderán más de ustedes"

Eso llamo la atención y Torin comenzó con la historia-"Hace tiempo era una persona que trabajaba con gente mala, causando daño a los seres habitantes de cada ciudad pero un día traicione a mis camaradas tras descubrir la belleza de toda las maravillas que tenia Remnant, eso me hizo pensar en el valor de la vida y decidí protegerla…con el tiempo mejore como persona y cuando mi antiguos camaradas volvieron a funcionar una vez más, necesitaba ayuda y recurrí en formar un equipo de héroes que tienen algo en común"

"¿Qué era?" dijo un estudiante interesado en la historia.

"Brave!" dijo Torin chasqueando los dedos produciendo un eco-"conocido como valentía, este grupo de héroes que forme son igual a ustedes, con sus diversas personalidades y fuerzas o debilidades pero compartían la valentía de proteger al inocente, ese es su potencial…y como ustedes en esta clase su valentía iluminara su corazón" dijo Torin dando mayor confianza en los estudiantes-"Ahora díganme que es lo buscan"

"Ser un cazador" dijeron algunos estudiantes

"No los escucho!" dijo Torin motivando a más en decirlo

"¡Ser un cazador!" dijeron los estudiantes mientras más se unían al grito

"Dejenme escuchar su rugido!" dijo Torin

"¡Ser un cazador!" gritaron todo los estudiantes siendo escuchado por toda la academia.

"Eso es lo que busco…protejamos a las personas, humanos y faunos en buscando la meta de ser los salvadores de Remnant" dijo Torin; los estudiantes motivados comenzaron a aplaudir.

"Wow, creo que encontré mi modelo a seguir" dijo Ruby con estrellas en los ojos

"Y no eres la única" dijo Blake, observando a otros estudiantes decididos

"Torin, siempre logrando que la valentía surja en toda persona" dijo Aigaron con una sonrisa

"Gracias por todos por asistir en mi clase, se pueden retira pero les dejo un trabajo que realicen en adelante" dijo Torin con calma y continuo-"Quiero que cada durante su tiempo libre mediten sobre sus metas y anoten sus fortalezas y debilidades…" dio una leve sonrisa y continuo-"Ahora se pueden ir…diviértanse en su fin de semana".

Los estudiantes comenzaron a retirarse, muchos estaban motivados por las palabras de Torin, era una figura sabia como modelo a seguir; El equipo RWBY, JNPR y Aigaron fueron a la cafetería a comer.

 **(Comedor)**

"Ese profesor Torin es interesante" dijo Pyrrha

"Una persona sabia diría…esta clase que enseña, nos formara mejor como equipo" dijo Ren

"Me gustaron sus alas" dijo Nora con la boca llena de panqueques

"Definitivamente, él es el mejor profesor que hemos tenido aquí" dijo Yang

"Y un modelo a seguir como cazador cuando sea mayor" dijo Ruby

"Igual yo" dijo Jaune

"Muchos otros estudiantes tomaron las cosas serias luego de su charla" dijo Weiss

"A excepción del equipo de Cardin" dijo Blake neutral

"No todos, creo que vi uno querer seguir en la clase pero por el miedo decidió seguir con su grupo" dijo Aigaron.

"Cuando tienes a Cardin como líder, uno no puede tener su opinión" dijo Blake

"Olvidemos el tema de ellos…Aigaron, ¿Te sorprendió la llegada de tu antiguo socio?" dijo Yang

"Si, me sorprendió…incluso me ayudara a controlar mi oscuridad que llevo dentro, me siento de una manera feliz que este acá para ayudarnos" dijo Aigaron

"Me alegra escuchar esas palabras" dijo Torin enfrente de ellos

"Hola profesor Torin" dijo Ruby

"Por favor llámame simplemente Torin cuando no esté enseñando" dijo Torin acompañándolos

"¿Qué hace por este lugar?" dijo Weiss

"Quiero conocer a los amigos de Aigaron que formo en este mundo" dijo Torin

"Profe- digo Torin, ¿Qué le parece Remnant?" dijo Pyrrha con curiosidad

"Un lugar hermoso, lleno de vida pero me siento mal que esté lleno de la oscuridad formada por los Grimm y el problema con la relación de los seres humanos y los faunos" dijo Torin

"Como usted dijo, no todo es blanco o negro" dijo Blake

"Correcto, señorita Belladona" dijo Torin dando una observación al grupo y dio una risa-"Al verlos me recuerdan a mis compañeros Kyoryuger en la tierra"

"Nos parecemos" dijo Ruby

"Absolutamente, tienen un gran potencial…trabajen con todo y les irá bien" dijo Torin

"Dime Torin, ¿Cuándo trabajabas con Aigaron que rango eras?" dijo Weiss

"Yo contesto Torin" dijo Aigaron-"Él era mi superior"

"Por lo que es más fuerte que Aigaron" dijo Weiss

"Señorita Schnee, la verdadera fuerza surge en el corazón, tus deseos en proteger…El poder de Aigaron surgió en el instante que decidió proteger a la gente que le importa" dijo Torin

"Weiss, ¿Por qué tienes curiosidad acerca del rango?" dijo Ruby

"Curiosidad, debido a que Aigaron es muy fuerte…quería saber si había alguien más fuerte" dijo Weiss

"Weiss, yo no soy fuerte incluso el más débil puede derrotar al más fuerte usando solo su ingenio" dijo Aigaron

"Tiene razón; Mejoren sus habilidad y conviertan sus debilidades a fuerzas" dijo Torin levantándose-"Si me disculpan, debo estar con mis socios profesores…nos veremos en la clase, recuerden en meditar sus cualidades"; él se retiro con calma

"¿Estoy segura que esa no es su verdadera forma?" dijo Yang mirando a Aigaron

"No, al igual que yo estamos ocultando nuestras apariencias con estas formas humanas, su verdadera forma seria en resumen una ave prehistoria; gran maestro en el uso de la espada" dijo Aigaron

"No le molestaría si le pidiera su ayuda en mejorar en el uso de la espada" dijo Jaune queriendo que le enseñe

"Estoy seguro que esta más de acuerdo en ayudarlos a todos en sus habilidades" dijo Aigaron

"Repito, el mejor profesor de Beacon" dijo Yang

"De todos los tiempos" dijo Weiss a continuación con una sonrisa.

"Quiero que mi valentía sea la más brillante, como una pequeña estrella" dijo Nora energéticamente

"Nora tu siempre-"dijo Aigaron antes de que Coco apareciera por detrás y lo sujetara del cuello

"Al fin te atrape, pequeño bribón" dijo Coco manteniendo su llave

"Coco por favor" dijo Aigaron luchando

"Solo te estoy saludando, hermanito" dijo Coco

"¿Qué es todo esto?" dijo Yang

"Resumen, luego de mi salida con el equipo CFVY hace unas semanas, Coco me obligo que fuera su hermano menor" dijo Aigaron

"¿Por qué?" dijo Jaune

"Confía en mí, no quieren escuchar la respuesta" dijo Aigaron liberándose-"¿Para que el movimiento de lucha en mí?"

"Por respuestas, tu sabes mucho del profesor y tengo curiosidad de donde son" dijo Coco

"Puedo confiar en usted y en su equipo también son mis amigos…reunámonos en su habitación y les explicare todo" dijo Aigaron.

"¿Por qué?" dijo Coco

"Es un secreto que nadie más sabe, excepto mis amigos" dijo Aigaron

"De acuerdo nos vemos y ese es el numero" dijo Coco entregándole el numero de la habitación y se retira

"¿Seguro que puedes confiar?" dijo Ren

"Al igual que ustedes, ellos son mis amigos también, nos divertimos por lo que puedo confiar en ellas tal como ustedes" dijo Aigaron levantándose-"Me tengo que ir, nos vemos el fin de semana en Vale, Ruby-chan"

"Si nos vemos" dijo Ruby con leve rubor

 **(Habitación del equipo CFVY)**

Con todo el equipo CFVY reunido, Aigaron les conto toda la historio desde el principio, sus reacciones fueron más calmadas que las de sus amigos pero no les preocupaba su pasado porque como era él ahora, es suficiente; Coco entendió por todo el azul porque su verdadera forma era una armadura en tonos azules incluso bromeo diciéndole que si ropa es su armadura y su armadura es su cuerpo real, es decir que toda su vida estaba desnudo, eso causo un rubor a Aigaron y se asusto al saber que era cierto, no era ropa era su propia piel y se da cuenta hasta ahora; Velvet trato de detener a su líder; con todo calmado y las burlas apagadas se contesto todas las dudas y todo acerca de Torin que son del mismo mundo…Al final el equipo CFVY prometió guardar el secreto y agradecer por tener su confianza. Aigaron se retiro y se fue a su habitación que ya iba a oscurecer.

 **(Habitación Aigaron)**

"Que día" dijo Aigaron cambiándose por su ropa para dormir-"Por lo menos tengo cuatro amigos más en que puedo confiar y aceptarme como soy…aunque Coco me causara problema…Me siento bien que Torin esté aquí será de gran ayuda en Beacon, incluso como modelo a seguir, he…" con su ropa ya guardada se acostó en su cama y se estiro al estar en su posición más cómoda.

"Kami-sama, lo hizo bien en pedir ayuda…cada vez mi vida está lleno de emoción y quiero saber que seguirá" pensó y recibió una nota

 _ **["Todo para ayudarte Aigaron"]**_

"He…Kami-sama," dio una sonrisa y luego suspiro-"Ahora que mañana será fin de semana, tengo que prepararme con mi cita con Ruby-chan, será mi primera cita y espero que sea la mejor….aunque tengo la sensación que habrá gente involucrada…no, estoy seguro que nadie se le ocurriría espiarme en mi cita… excepto Yang que le pedí que vigile y todo salga bien, además de ser la hermana mayor de Ruby-chan tiene que asegurarse que la cita de su hermana salga perfecta y que no se lastime…Fue la mejor idea…. Sera un día que voy a lamentarme y posiblemente tratar de olvidarla…Tengo que hacer lo posible para que resulte…Bueno como dice Candelilla-chan, diviértete y sonríe hasta el final"

Con un último suspiro, Tiene nuevos amigos y un aliado que lo ayudara; cierra los ojos a descansar el día que tendrá mañana se esforzara mucho para que sea perfecto para él y Ruby sin tener en cuenta que tendrá invitados no deseados…Aigaron podrá prepararse por lo que sigue o caerá en el intento, lo único que tiene que hacer es pensar positivo y todo saldrá bien…eso espera seguramente.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	17. Chapter 17: ¿la cita?

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias, por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth y Kyoryuger de súper sentai**

 **Capitulo 17: ¿La cita?**

"Las cosas que tuve que hacer…Oh my" pensó Aigaron con su nueva ropa lista para su cita, todo listo por un día tranquilo junto con la persona que más estima, Ruby pero se le olvido un detalle tan simple…dinero, en toda la semana se le había olvidado reunir dinero para su cita por lo que tuvo que pedir cierto favor a Yang para darle lien, el nombre que tiene el dinero en este mundo.

"No puedo creer que me haya rebajado a ser su mayordomo por todo el semestre escolar y lo peor que debo hacerle todos sus trabajos de estudios por todo ese tiempo…maldita mujer floja" murmuro con molestia, tenía el presentimiento que aprovecharía esa oportunidad de tener a alguien realizando sus trabajos de estudios-"Por lo menos no le pedí a Coco*escalofrió*…no quiero imaginarme de lo ella me hubiera hecho si le pedía dinero"; con su ropa ya puesta salió de su habitación a esperar a su amiga.

"¿Va a alguna parte señor Aigaron?" dijo Ozpin cerca de él

"¿Cómo es que aparece sin poder percibirlo?" pensó Aigaron y le contesta-"Voy a salir con Ruby-chan para recorrer a Vale y divertirnos por el camino"

"Ya veo…diviértanse" dijo Ozpin entregándole un par de lien-"Por cierto una nota apareció por mi ventana diciendo que iba a necesitar dinero para su viaje por lo que le entrego esto para ayudarlo"

"Eh…" dijo Aigaron con los ojos abiertos

"Es mi manera de decirle a mis estudiantes que no se preocupen y vallan a divertirse…ahora nos vemos" dijo Ozpin caminando fuera del lugar.

"¿Por qué?" dijo Aigaron colocándose de rodillas-"¡¿Por qué me hiciste ser el mayordomo de Yang si de todas maneras me ibas a entregar dinero Kami-sama?!" grito pidiendo respuesta hasta que lo consiguió en una nota

 _["Como dije con anterioridad, me gusta verte sufrir de vez en cuando"]_

"Me dan ganas de llorar" dijo Aigaron llorando de manera cómica sin notar que alguien llegaba

"Todo listo" dijo Yang que estaba regresando de su rutina de ejercicios en el gimnasio

"¿Qué estabas haciendo?" dijo Aigaron poniéndose de pie

"Ejercitándome y cambiando de tema, ¿Por qué en el suelo?" dijo Yang

"Por nada" dijo suspirando-"Ruby-chan estará lista"

"Mi hermana fue hacer mantención a su arma antes de salir…sabes que le gusta mucho su Cresent Rose" dijo Yang

"Si, su arma es asombrosa igual me preocuparía en arreglarla si tuviera un arma como esa" dijo Aigaron con una sonrisa-"Oye Yang, me puedes dar un consejo…debido a que tu sabes…es mi primera cita"

"Con todo gusto" dijo Yang colocando su brazo en el hombro-"Primero no actúes tan tímido, entiendo que es la primera cita pero vamos, relájate y segundo se tu mismo, es bueno cambiar de vez en cuando pero sigue manteniendo tu cualidades que uno le gusta"

"Gracias Yang" dijo Aigaron cambiando su expresión a un neutral-"Y por favor si vas a expiarnos hazlo a una distancia segura que no podamos verte…de acuerdo"

"¿Crees que voy a expiarlos?" dijo Yang

"Eh visto muchas veces que las hermanas mayores vigilan a sus hermanas para asegurarse que este todo bien incluso si están en una cita…no pensabas que no lo sabría" dijo Aigaron

"Me atrapaste" dijo Yang levantando las manos

"No me molesta…solo te pido que estés a una distancia lejana y que solo aparezcas en casos de emergencias" dijo Aigaron

"Valla tomas las cosas de diferente maneras que otras personas la tomarían mal" dijo Yang

"Que puedo decir…soy diferente. Ahora silencio que viene Ruby-chan" dijo Aigaron sintiendo su presencia

"Disculpa por la demora" dijo Ruby sosteniendo su arma con algunas manchas de aceite y polvo en su ropa; notando el cambio de vestuario de la ropa de Aigaron-"Y el cambio de ropa"

Tantos Aigaron y Yang casi caen al saber que Ruby se había olvidado por completo de la salida a Vale, cuando regresaron a su postura normal, Yang tomo la palabra.

"Ruby, no me digas que olvidaste que tenias que ir con Aigaron a recorrer Vale…ya sabes un viaje formal" dijo ella

"Uuh…" dijo Ruby al recordarlo y fue a la habitación-"Esperen aquí un momento" cerrando la puerta.

"Ruby-chan" dijo Aigaron con una gota de sudor

"Es algo que pasa a veces cuando su arma tiene que ser arreglado, se le olvida lo que pasa alrededor" dijo Yang sacudiendo su pelo

"Listo" dijo Ruby saliendo con otro juego de ropas igual pero este está limpio-"Vamos"

"Si, tengamos un día divertido" dijo Aigaron con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a Vale

"Suerte a ustedes dos, tortolos" dijo Yang burlándose causando rubor a ambos

"¡YANG!" dijeron

"Solo vámonos antes que ella diga algo más" dijo Aigaron recuperándose del rubor

"Me quitaste las palabras" dijo Ruby

 **(Ciudad de Vale)**

"¿Qué hacemos primero?" dijo Aigaron mirando por donde comenzar el recorrido-"Tienes alguna idea Ruby-chan" señalo antes de saber que no estaba Ruby-"Ruby-chan…Ruby-chan"

Al encontrarla estaba observando por la ventana de una tienda de armas, ella realmente le gusta las armas lo que causa una gota de sudor a él pero no podía negar que era uno de los rasgos que más le gustaba de ella; se acerco donde estaba y le dice

"¿Quieres entrar?" dijo Aigaron recibiendo un gesto de ella-"Bien, entremos"; abrió la puerta y los dos entraron a la tienda sin notar que estaban siendo observados.

En un arbusto bien colocado estratégicamente, estaba Yang con un par de binoculares observando la situación con una expresión de desilusión al ver la primera parada de la cita.

"*suspiro*, Ruby tu primera cita y lo desperdicias al ir a una tienda de armas" dijo ella

"Y que esperabas" dijo Blake que fue arrastrada por su compañera-"Recuérdame porque me arrastraste contigo para expiar en la cita de tu hermana"

"Tú le diste el consejo de la cita a él, por lo que te involucraste con nuestro plan y como mi compañera estas involucrada en todos los actos que yo este" dijo Yang-"Además, es mejor para ti en vez de quedarte atrapado en tu libro"

"Prefiero estar de nuevo con mi libro" pensó Blake con frustración.

"Silencio y déjame enfocar lo que hacen" dijo Yang usando los binoculares

 **(Interior de la tienda)**

"Wow, esta es un abanico que se convierte en una espada…y esta son garras que pueden lanzarse como kunais… acaso no es una espada que al usar polvo crea flamas hermosas" dijo Ruby con estrellas en los ojos viendo cada arma en la tienda se sentía en el paraíso

"Valla, esas armas son increíbles" dijo Aigaron notando unas finas piezas.

"Me alegra escuchar que hay cazadores que saben valorar las armas" dijo el dueño de la tienda, un hombre de mediana edad de pelo blanco y barba, su ropa era de estilo militar con un delantal negro.

"Pues claro, son una extensión de nosotros" dijo Ruby

"En toda mi vida jamás vi a un joven cazador que tiene tal conexión con su arma" dijo el dueño

"Señor, no sabe la mitad de las cosas…ella construyo una guadaña impresionante que la trata como un ser vivo" dijo Aigaron

"Ooh, puedo verla" dijo el dueño con interés

"Claro" dijo Ruby sacando su arma en su forma de guadaña (…no pregunte ella la lleva consigo aun si es una cita); se la entrega al dueño-"¿Qué le parece?"

"Por dios, tu arma es una joya en bruto…hace tiempo no he visto una guadaña debido a ser considerada un arma peligrosa y es un rifle francotirador…y tú la construiste, tengo que admitir que eres una gran diseñadora de armas, bien hecho jovencita" dijo el dueño sorprendido

"Gracias" dijo Ruby sonriendo

"Sabes que, espera un momento" dijo el dueño saliendo a una puerta trasera para volver con una caja de piezas sobrantes-"Ya que tu si sabes valorar las armas, quiero que tengas estas piezas que sobraron, te pueden servir para mejorar tu arma"

"En serio pero no tengo dinero" dijo Ruby

"Yo pago… ¿Cuánto señor?" dijo Aigaron para ser detenido

"No, no… son gratis, nadie vino a comprarlas de todos modo y al ver que ella se preocupa por su equipo de esa manera, quiero que las tengas de parte de un fabricante de armas" dijo el dueño con una sonrisa.

"De verdad…muchas gracias" dijo Ruby observando las piezas, estaba maravillada por tales piezas maestras-"Gracias por todo señor"

"Vuelva a visitar mi tienda…que tengan un buen día" dijo el señor despidiéndose de los dos jóvenes; Aigaron sostenía la caja.

"¿Quieres comer algo?" dijo Aigaron

"Un helado si es posible…escuche de un lugar que hace buenos helados" dijo Ruby

"De acuerdo" dijo Aigaron, saliendo de la tienda

 **(Fuera)**

"Ya están saliendo" dijo Yang observando-"y creo que compraron algo…seguramente Ruby las quería y él se las compro…no puedo culparlo, cuando usa sus ojos de cachorro no puedes decirle no con facilidad"

"Sera mejor que nos vallamos, no es correcto" dijo Blake para luego ser sujetada y arrastrada

"Movámonos que van a otro lado" dijo Yang

"Odio a mi compañera" dijo Blake con sequedad

"Y yo te quiero compañera" dijo Yang con sarcasmo-"Solo muévete"

"Esta es la tienda de helados que escuche" dijo Ruby enfrente de la tienda

"Tienda de helado Lightish-Red?" dijo Aigaron leyendo el cartel y viendo que la tienda es de color rosa con tonos blanco, rojo-"No te suena extraño el nombre"

"La gente dice que su nombre es extraño pero no pueden negar que los helados que hacen son deliciosos, entramos" dijo Ruby

"Claro" dijo Aigaron recordando el nombre-"Porque me suena a cierta persona"

"Disculpe señor" dijo Ruby llamando el señor resultando ser Donut

"Hola en que puedo…. Ah hola Aigaron como estas" dijo Donut

"Señor Donut" dijo Aigaron sorprendido

"Si el mismo" dijo para mirar a Ruby-"ella se supone que es su cita, es muy linda…me gusta incluso su ropa, negro y rojo de manera elegante aunque los zapatos no cuadran bien"

Eso causo un rubor a Aigaron y Ruby-"Esto es una salida formal, nada más y por cierto… ¿Por qué trabaja aquí si supone que trabaja en una tienda de moda?"

"La tienda de helados es de mi familia y trabajo allí en los fines de semana" dijo Donut-"¿Quieren tomar asiento?" señalo llevándolos a una mesa

"¿Lo conoces?" susurro Ruby

"Él trabaja en una tienda de ropa que Coco va seguido, lo conocí cuando ella me llevo allí para cambiar de ropa" susurro Aigaron

"Su mesa jóvenes" dijo Donut; los dos adolecentes se sentaron y tomaron los carteles de menú-"¿Qué tipo de helado quieren?

"No lo sé… ¿Tienen Napolitano?" dijo Aigaron mientras en un lugar desconocida una chica de pelo color rosa y café miro al cielo suponiendo que alguien la llamo.

"Un helado de fresas con galletas por favor" dijo Ruby ya que son sus dos cosas favoritas

"Lo mismo para mí" dijo Aigaron

"En seguida voy por sus pedidos, enamorados" dijo Donut dejando a los jóvenes en rubor.

"¿Por qué dice que estamos en un cita solo por salir en un recorrido formal?" dijo Ruby aun en rubor

"La gente saca conclusiones apresuradas" dijo Aigaron comenzando a silbar-"Creo que fue una mala idea estar aquí" pensó

En una cuantas mesas atrás estaba Yang con un periódico abierto pero mirando fijamente a la pareja, se notaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Eso si es una cita" dijo

"En serio…digo diciendo que no espiemos" dijo Blake

"Acaso no tienes curiosidad" dijo Yang

"Un poco" dijo Blake por curiosidad

"Ves…Nada malo pasara en la cita de mi hermana" dijo Yang hasta que su expresión cambio-"Oh mierda"

"¿Qué?" dijo Blake antes de darse cuenta-"No irá bien… ¿verdad?"

"Sip" dijo Yang al darse cuenta que Coco y Velvet aparecieron en el lugar.

"Coco que hacemos acá" dijo Velvet tímidamente

"Una visita" dijo Coco

Velvet miro y descubrió a lo que se refería, estaba Aigaron junto con Ruby y le dice-"E-estas espiando a Aigaron"

"Como su hermana mayor debo espiarlo para ver que la futuro novia de él, sea la indicada" dijo Coco

"¿Y porque me traes contigo para esto?" dijo Velvet.

"En caso que no funcionen ellos dos, te tengo como respaldo para que seas la cita de él" dijo Coco

"¡C-Coco!" dijo Velvet con rubor

"Que tiene de malo…eres linda y es posible que seas la ideal para él, además no me dijiste una vez que era lindo" dijo Coco

"F-fue una vez, no es correcto…que es lo que dirá por lo que estás haciendo" dijo Velvet

"Solo observemos por ahora" dijo Coco para cortar la conversación y sentándose en una mesa con un ojo observando todo-"No sabía que el señor Donut trabaja aquí" susurro al observar a Donut llevando unas copas de helado hacia ellos.

"Sus ordenes…dos helados de fresas Team Red" dijo Donut entregando la bandeja era una copa transparente con helado de fresas con fresas picadas, chocolate fundida y crema batida con chispas de colores rojo, naranja, marrón y rosa junto con un par de galletas de chispas de chocolate.

Ambos estaban en silencio, sin decir una palara…estaban nerviosos y en el caso de Aigaron con un poco de rubor mientras comían sus helados.

"Muy bueno… ¿verdad?" dijo Aigaron intentando iniciar una conversación

"Es delicioso" dijo Ruby con una sonrisa

De nuevo en el silencio total….

"Disculpa…tengo que usar el baño" dijo Ruby saliendo en una nube de polvo

"De acuerdo" dijo Aigaron ya tarde, puso su mano sobre su cabeza-"Que es lo que haría el personaje del manga que leía Luckyuro" pensó mientras tenia la cuchara en la boca.

 **(Baño)**

En la puerta del baño, con la cerradura colocada…Ruby marco desde su desplazamiento llamando a alguien, en el momento que empieza a llamar, una voz sonó

"Hola" dijo Weiss

"Weiss, soy yo" dijo Ruby

"Ruby… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?" dijo Weiss

"Estoy en el lugar que me recomendaste….trate de hacer una conversación pero no puedo" dijo Ruby

"Dime antes de llegar al lugar…¿Qué hiciste primero?" dijo Weiss un poco molesta

"Fui a la tienda de arma" dijo Ruby chillando un poco

"¿Y qué fue lo que te dije?" dijo Weiss

"No vayas a una tienda de armas" dijo Ruby

"Exacto, se supone que es una cita…donde los dos se deben divertirse juntos y lo que hiciste fue algo que a ti querías hacer" dijo Weiss

"No puedo evitarlo, me gustan las armas" dijo Ruby-"No la debí haberla llamado" pensó

"*suspiro* Mira, ve tranquilamente y conversa…así de simple, busca cosas que tengan en común…excepto de armas, entendido" dijo Weiss

"Si" dijo Ruby

"Muy bien" dijo Weiss cortando la llamada

"El amor es complicado" dijo Ruby suspirando

 **(Con Aigaron)**

"El amor es complicado" pensó Aigaron preocupado, no entendía mucho las normas románticas humanas-"Tal vez me adelante en los hechos…quizás sería mejor si solo quedamos como amigos…Aun queda mucho tiempo para demostrar mi afecto… odio esta situación"

"Lamento la demora" dijo Ruy regresando

"Descuida me dio tiempo en pensar" dijo Aigaron

"¿Qué cosa?" dijo Ruby

"Nada importante" dijo sin expresión aun comiendo su helado

"uuh… ¿Qué… tipo de... música te gusta?" dijo Ruby

"perdón" dijo Aigaron

"¿Qué tipo de música te gusta escuchar?" dijo Ruby

"No escucho mucha música, excepto cuando cantaba Candelilla pero la verdad me gusta la música que tiene buen ritmo…como de carnaval por alguna razón" dijo Aigaron

"Te gustaría ir a una tienda de música después" dijo Ruby con timidez

"Seguro" dijo Aigaron y luego comenzó a reír

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" dijo Ruby

"Lo siento*risa* es que tienes un poco de helado en tu nariz" dijo Aigaron

Ruby se miro y se sonrojo de la vergüenza estaba a punto de limpiarse pero Aigaron se adelanto y la limpio

"Así está mejor" dijo Aigaron

"Gracias" dijo Ruby sonrojada

"¿Quieres la galleta?" dijo Aigaron entregándole las galletas que venían en su helado-"Sé que son tus favoritas"

Ruby no dijo nada y las tomo al instante y se las comió con una sonrisa feliz lo que causa más risas de Aigaron por la personalidad brillante que tiene ella.

"La cuenta" dijo Donut entregando la boleta con un par de dulces cortesía de la casa

"Aquí tienes" dijo Aigaron entregándole el dinero con una propina extra por el servicio y miró a Ruby-"Vámonos"

Con todo listo salieron de la tienda a buscar algo de música siendo seguidos por detrás Yang y Blake y también por Coco y Velvet pero fueron detenidas por Yang entre sí causando un pequeño contratiempo –"Alto ahí"

"¡Que!... espera no son ustedes parte del equipo RWBY" dijo Coco en voz baja

"Si" dijeron

"¿Por qué los están siguiendo?" dijo Coco

"Le pregunto lo mismo a ustedes" dijo Yang

"no les diré si me dicen primero" dijo Coco

"tú primero" dijo Yang

"e-eh chicas" dijo Velvet tratando de colocarle atención

"tú primero" dijo Coco enojada

"tú primero" dijo Yang con los ojos rojos

"¡Chicas!" grito Velvet

"¡Que!" dijeron

"Ya se fueron" dijo Velvet detrás de Blake asustada

"¿Dónde se fueron?" dijeron al notar que ya no estaban a la vista

"Mira lo que hiciste" dijo Coco enojada

"Yo…Si fue tu culpa en empezar con esta conversación" dijo Yang contestando de la misma manera

Mientras seguían discutiendo entre sí por saber quien tiene la culpa solo una frase venia en la mente de Blake y Velvet-"¿Por qué me involucraron en esto?"

 **(Tienda de música)**

Al entrar en una tienda de música que tenía un letrero que decía que hoy es noche de karaoke en la tiendo, los dos jóvenes por curiosidad entraron…no podían negar que tenían una gran colección de buena música de diferentes tipos o ritma, tampoco podían negar que la tienda era llamativa lo único que arruinaba el ambiente fue un aficionado cantando desafinadamente…por dios incluso sonaba peor que Jaune al gritar como una niña, en el momento que termino la gente aplaudió solo por cortesía mientras entraba el dueño del lugar.

"Gracias por su canción amigo…bien alguno más quiere probar su suerte en el canto" dijo el dueño cuando una luz ilumino a Ruby y Aigaron-"ustedes jóvenes quieren intentar un dueto"

"¿Qué opinas Ruby-chan?" dijo Aigaron

"Sera divertido y seguramente cantaremos mejor que el anterior" dijo Ruby intentando quitarse esa voz que aun estaban en sus oídos.

"Ok señor, aceptamos el desafío" dijo Aigaron

"Excelente suban a bordo mientras coloco la música" dijo el dueña con una gran sonrisa cuando los dos subieron a la plataforma

"Lista Ruby-chan" dijo Aigaron con una sonrisa

"Si" dijo Ruby

"Muy bien todo el mundo, estos dos voluntarios van a cantar un dueto…pero para ser las cosas interesante la canción es seleccionada a azar y el idioma también…así que comenzamos" dijo el dueño al comenzar la música.

Cuando comenzó la canción, Aigaron la reconoció era la misma canción que él había cantado junto con Candelilla y Luckyuro

"Ruby-chan, conozco esa canción, es la canción que Candelilla hizo" dijo Aigaron

"En serio" dijo Ruby sorprendida

"Si y se como es, vamos a demostrarle el ritmo" dijo Aigaron con una sonrisa

"Vamos" dijo Ruby

 **(Kokoro no Sukima World/ Zyuden sentai Kyoryuger movie/ Candelilla, Luckyuro y Aigaron/ versión traducida que busque)**

Ruby: _-"Has terminado de pretender ser bueno_

 _que estas harto de de tremendo labor"_

Aigaron:- _"¿No te parece?"_

Ruby:- _"Solo mantén la cabeza hacia abajo y juega limpio_

 _al menos eso es lo que pretendo mostrar"_

Aigaron _:-"¡Si tienes suerte!"_

Ruby _:-"A veces quieres ser grosero_

 _y ser malo e incluso mucho más!"_

Aigaron _:-"¡Vamos, vamos!"_

Ruby y Aigaron _:-"¿Para eso no es el demonio que está en tus hombros?"_

Ruby _-"Déjame susurrarte justo en la oreja"_

Ruby y Aigaron _:-"¡Las palabras que harán que_

 _tus problemas desaparezcan!"_

Aigaron _:-"¡Esto duele!"_

Ruby _:-"Pero son todas hipocresías y mentiras"_

Aigaron _:-"Duele, ¿verdad?"_

Ruby _:-"¡Conduciéndote directamente a tu propia desaparición!"_

Ruby y Aigaron _:-"¡Así que toma el paso a la oscuridad,_

 _y deja que las flores negras crezcan!_

 _¡Te sorprenderás cuando el mal_

 _dentro te permita saber"_

Aigaron _:-"Toda diversión, todos los viles planes_

 _a la espera de su comienzo"_

Ruby _:-"¡Por supuesto que es divertido!"_

Ruby y Aigaron _:-"¡En lo más profundo del mundo,_

 _en las grietas de tu corazón!"_

 **(Fin de la canción)**

Hubo un silencio del lugar pero poco a poco empezaron los aplausos de la gente al presenciar esa canción un poco oscura pero a la vez divertida.

"Bravo…eso sí que es música, tenemos los ganadores" dijo el dueño al lanzarles un par de coronas de plástico dorado a los dos jóvenes

"¿Acaso esto era un concurso?" dijo Ruby

"No tengo idea pero me divertir cantar contigo de todas maneras" dijo Aigaron con rubor

"Yo también" contesto con el mismo rubor

"Felicitaciones chicos, nunca escuche a dos personas cantar en tal sincronía en especial con una canción extraña y oscura en algún sentido" dijo el dueño

"Gracias" dijeron

"Un fuerte aplauso a esta maravillosa pareja, publico" dijo el dueño para que más aplausos sonaran.

Luego de esto Aigaron y Ruby salieron con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, para ser su primera salida fue la más divertida pero todo llegaba a su fin, su última parada fue en el parque a tomar un pequeño descanso de todo ocurrido.

"Que día" dijo Aigaron

"Fue divertido" dijo Ruby

"Te gustaría repetirlo en otra ocasión" dijo Aigaron

"Claro, con gusto saldría a otra cita contigo" dijo Ruby sin saber que dijo es palabra dejando a los dos en silencio

"Dijiste cita" dijo Aigaron

"Bueno…quería decir salida formal pero la verdad…" dijo Ruby sin poder decir

"Ruby-chan" dijo Aigaron colocando su brazo en su hombro-"Si tienes algo que decir dímelo"

"Lo que pasa…últimamente estuve nerviosa al pasar el día contigo, pensando que era un cita y le pedí a Weiss consejos para superarlo y salir contigo" dijo Ruby

"Yo también estaba nervioso, incluso le pedí consejo a tu hermana para tener la valentía para pedirte salir contigo" dijo Aigaron

"¿En serio?" dijo Ruby

"Si porque la verdad en todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, me sentí nuevamente vivo y quiero pasarlo todo el tiempo contigo" dijo Aigaron colocando su mano junto a la de ella

"Yo también siente de la misma manera" dijo Ruby acercándose a él

"Aun si soy un monstruo en realidad" dijo Aigaron cada vez más cerca

"Cuanta veces te digo…no eres un monstruo, eres simplemente Aigaron" dijo Ruby mientras sus latidos de corazón aceleraban

"Ruby-chan" dijo Aigaron cerrando los ojos

"Aigaron" dijo Ruby haciendo lo mismo

Cada latido del corazón y cada vez más cerca del uno al otro en el momento que sus labios se tocaran una fuerte explosión sonó por todo el lugar liberando el transe de ellos; al abrir sus ojos se pusieron nerviosos y se separaron.

"No puedo creer que estuvimos a punto…" dijo Aigaron con timidez

"Si… ¿Qué fue ese ruido?" dijo Ruby nerviosa intentando cambiar el tema

"No lo sé, pero no nos involucremos y vámonos a Beacon…eh tenido muchas emociones por hoy" dijo Aigaron

"Buena idea" dijo Ruby al levantarse y extender su mano-"¿Quieres ir sujetándonos de las manos"

"C-claro" dijo Aigaron nervioso sujetando su mano mientras la otra sujetaba la caja de piezas de la tienda de arma-"Lista para regresar a Beacon"

"En efecto" dijo ella caminado juntos además que Ruby coloco su cabeza pegada al brazo de él.

"Al menos resulto bien al final" murmuro Weiss que se encontraba escondida en los arbustos; ella estuvo presente desde el inicio pero a diferencia de Yang o Coco, ella era mejor ocultándose-"Lo bueno es que no me tope con Yang y Blake o a Coco y Velvet; Aun no puedo creer que mi compañera me insistió en vigilar la situación*suspiro*, esto se consideraria un final feliz", observo a la pareja regresando a Beacon, dio una sonrisa hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

"La mejor cita de mi vida" era el pensamiento de Ruby y Aigaron pero al igual que Weiss tambien se dieron cuenta-"pero me pregunto…¿Qué fue lo que causa la explosión?, accidente con polvo mal sellado quizás" pensaron los tres cazadores

 **(Mientras tanto en otro lugar)**

Con un enorme cráter en el suelo causado por Yang y Coco que con toda esa discusión causa una lucha que destruyo parte de la tienda de helado de Donut; las cuatro chicas limpiaban el desastre que causaron.

"Dense prisa, quiero este lugar limpio" dijo Donut enojado al ver la tienda de su familia destruida-"Por otra parte me dará la oportunidad de decorarla a mi imagen" chillo en la imagen mental.

"Por lo que los espiabas para ver qué mi hermana fuera la indicada para él" dijo Yang

"Y tu al ver que la primera cita de tu hermana y querías que saliera bien" dijo Coco

"Debimos habernos unido para espiarlos en vez de discutir" dijo Yang levantando la mesa

"Si" dijo Coco barriendo el suelo

"Las cosas que hacemos las hermanas mayores" dijeron las dos causando que sonrieran

Con todo de vuelta a la tranquilidad las dos formaron una alianza en el futuro para asegurar que todo resulte mientras tanto Blake y Velvet limpiando el desastre que ellas causaron y no tenían que ver en todo eso, tenían algo en común en sus mente.

"Odio mi vida al estar con ella" dijeron al suspira al mismo tiempo

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	18. Chapter 18: el caballero y el espadachín

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias, por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth y Kyoryuger de súper sentai**

 **Capitulo 18: el caballero y el espadachín**

Una nueva semana de clase aparecían de Beacon después de la cita de Aigaron con Ruby; En la clase de combate con la profesora Goodwitch, los combatientes de hoy era Jane Arc y el matón Cardin Winchester en el uso del aura, con Jaune siendo superado claramente, sus compañeros de equipo junto con el equipo RWBY(menos Weiss) y Aigaron estaba apoyándolo; Cardin comienza reír y Jaune usando sus fuerza corre hacia él pero su ataque falla causando que perdiera su escudo, trata una vez más pero es bloqueado por el arma de Cardin.

"Y es cuando tu pierdes" dijo Cardin con arrogancia

"Por encima de mi cadav-Hmph" dijo Jaune antes de recibir un rodillazo en su estomago cayendo al suelo

Justo antes de Cardin es capaz de entregar el golpe final, la profesora Goodwitch detiene el partido; el tablero se veía el aura de Jaune en rojo mientras Cardin estaba en verde.

"Alumnos, como pueden ver. El aura del señor Arc ha descendido al rojo. En un duelo en el torneo, esto indicaría que señor Arc no está capacitado para luchar" dijo Goodwitch al resto de los estudiantes y luego miro a Jaune-"Señor Arc, ya han pasado semanas, por favor intente verificar sus niveles de aura, le será más fácil decidir cuándo es apropiado atacar y defenderse " y además señalo-"Y recuerden que el Festival Vytal llegara en unos meses, prepárense…ahora se pueden retirar"

 **(Comedor)**

Los nueve cazadores estaban sentados escuchando una historia interesante de Nora, con Ren corrigiéndolo por ser un poco exagerado con Yang tomando atención, Weiss preocupado más por sus uñas, Blake con su libro, Pyrrha y Ruby estaban preocupados por Jaune que estaba decaído y Aigaron también escuchaba la historia pero a la vez se preocupaba por su amigo.

"Veamos… Allí estábamos… en medio de la noche" empezó Nora

"Era de día" dijo Ren corrigiéndola

"Estábamos rodeados por Ursas" dijo Nora

"Beowolfs" dijo Ren

"¡Docenas de ellos!" dijo Nora chillando

"Eran dos" dijo Ren

"Pero no pudieron detenernos y al final Ren y yo les ganamos e hicimos un montón de lien vendiendo alfombras de piel de Ursas" dijo Nora

"Ah… lleva teniendo el mismo sueño recurrente por un mes" dijo Ren

"Puede que significa algo… ya sabes que algunos sueños pueden tener un mensaje oculto" dijo Aigaron

"Lagrimas, tienes alguna historia que contarnos en tus días de Deboth army" dijo Nora queriendo escuchar una de sus historias

"En otro momento" dijo Aigaron mirando a Jaune-"Jaune, ¿algo te ocurre?"

"¿Uh?... Oh si, ¿Por qué?" dijo Jaune

"Es que pareces un poco…" dijo Ruby intentando buscar la palabra que describe su situación

"Deprimente" dijo Aigaron ayudándola

"Eh, chicos estoy bien…¡ en serio…miren!" dijo Jaune

Risas se escuchaban provenientes de Cardin y su grupo molestando a Velvet, el tiempo que tubo Aigaron con el equipo CFVY sintió una gran calidez en especial con Velvet que la trataba como parte de una familia, lo que hizo que sus ojos parpadearon en negros por la ira.

"Jaune, Cardin sigue molestándote desde las primeras semanas de clases" dijo Pyrrha con preocupación

"¿Quién? ¿Cardin Winchester?...solo le gusta bromear" dijo Jaune

"Es un matón" dijo Ruby

"Por favor… dime una vez que se haya metido conmigo" dijo Jaune

"Veamos esta la vez que boto tus libros, la vez que activo tu escudo para atorrarte en la puerta del baño y la vez que te encerró en tu casillero y lanzado hacia el bosque esmeralda" dijo Aigaron contando las veces-"Ruby-chan tiene razón es un matón y para esas personas solo diré que son…. Yang puedes taparles los oídos a Ruby-chan, no quiero que escuche lo que voy a decir" pidió y ella coloca sus manos en los oídos de Ruby para que no escuche, confundiéndola-"Gracias, como iba diciendo él es un **(debido a dificultades técnicas lo que dice a continuación no se puede presentar, solo digo que contiene una gran cantidad de pitidos y lenguaje vulgar también por la flojera del escritor)** y se puede ir al infierno" termino Aigaron causando los ojos de sus amigos abrirse antes tales palabras incluso sacando a Blake en su libro y a Weiss en sus uñas.

"Nunca en mi vida jure de esa manera, me sorprendes" dijo Yang sacando sus manos sobre su hermana

"¿Qué dijo?" dijo Ruby

"Confía en mí, no querrás escucharlo" dijo Yang

"Jaune, sabes si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, solo tienes que pedirla" dijo Pyrrha cambiando el ambiente de lo que dijo él

"¡Ooh!, rompámosle sus piernas!" dijo Nora

"Me agrada como suena" dijo Aigaron apoyando esa idea

"¡Chicos de verdad, estoy bien!" dijo Jaune

"Por favor para" dijo Velvet pidiendo a Cardin soltar su oreja, tenía un gran dolor

"Les dije que son de verdad" dijo Cardin riéndose junto a su equipo

"Horrible, no aguanto gente como él" dijo Pyrrha con disgusto

"Tiene que ser difícil para un Fauno" dijo Yang con lastima

Aigaron apretó sus manos con fuerzas y se levanto del asiento-"Estoy arto de él, hablare suavemente con él y luego le rompo la cara" dijo con sus ojos volviéndose en negro caminando con fuerza hacia ellos, causando preocupación por sus amigos.

"¡Para!" dijo Velvet pero siendo ignorada

"¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto" dijo Cardin, sintió alguien en su espalda y se inclino para ver quién era sola para ser recibido por un golpe en su cara-"Auch-que te pasa!"

"Dejen en paz a la señorita" dijo Aigaron molesto

"¿Qué harás si digo que no?" dijo Cardin sin importancia; Aigaron sujeto su mano y la apretó con fuerza y por el dolor soltando a Velvet en el proceso.

"Mucho mejor" dijo Aigaron mirando a Velvet-"¿Te encuentras bien Velvet?"

"S-si gracias" dijo Velvet

"Velvet, sal por favor…no quiero que veas esto" dijo Aigaron; Velvet en duda le hizo caso y salió del comedor

"¿Por qué ayudas a este monstruo?" dijo Cardin gruñendo

"Ella no es un monstruo, es mi amiga y cuando te metes con mis amigos te la veras conmigo" dijo Aigaron

"¿Quién eres perdedor?" dijo Cardin

"Aigaron" contesto

"Aigaron, en donde escuche es nombre… así eres, el que lucho con la patética niña de capucha roja "dijo Cardin

"No llames a Ruby-chan patética" dijo Aigaron defendiéndola; más estudiantes se reunían porque se venía una pelea

"Aun no termino… según recuerdo eres la única persona que tiene equipo y que tu compañera está muerta" dijo Cardin abriendo una herida pasada, lo que llamo la atención del resto en especial sus amigos

"Oh no" dijo Ruby en voz baja

"¿Qué dijiste?" dijo Aigaron apretando su puño-"¿Dónde escuchaste esto?"

"Dejame contarte" dijo Cardin

 _ **(Flash back)**_

 _En un lugar del bosque Esmeralda, Cardin junto su compañero Russel buscaban el templo hasta que escucharon unos ruidos._

" _¿Escuchaste esto?" dijo Cardin_

" _Si, viene para allá" dijo Russel apuntando al lugar._

 _Al llegar allí vieron a Aigaron luchando contra un Alpha Beowolfs junto con unas extrañas criaturas y Celestia._

" _¿Tenemos que ayudarlos?" dijo Russel_

" _No, vámonos" dijo Cardin dirigiéndose a otra dirección_

" _Pero" dijo Russel antes de ser sujetado_

" _Escúchame bien, ellos son idiotas que decidieron luchar…los ganadores sobreviven y los perdedores mueren" dijo Cardin_

" _¡Celestia!" se escucho el grito de Aigaron_

" _Ves, ahora vámonos que hay un templo que encontrar" dijo Cardin yéndose_

 _Russel miro el lugar antes de irse junto a su compañero_

 _ **(Fin del flash back)**_

Antes tal declaración los estudiantes estaban sorprendidos, algunos sintieron ira hacia Cardin ante tal acto cobarde.

" _Estuviste allí… viste que estaba en problema junto a mi compañera…pudiste ayudarnos… pero_ _ **solamente te fuiste"**_ dijo Aigaron con ira mientras sus voz cambio

"Correcto, los perdedores como ustedes merecen morir, en cambio los ganadores como mi equipo sobreviven, pero amigo no es tu culpa que tu compañera era débil" dijo Aigaron comenzando a reírse

" _ **Débil…Celestia no es débil, es fuerte**_ " dijo Aigaron lanzando un golpe en el rostro de Cardin lanzándolo a volar-" _ **Gente como tú, me enferma…es momento de que tu mueras**_ " señalo sus ojos en negro completo y su voz casi poseído, con cada paso que se acercaba señalo _ **-"¿Quieres ver un monstruo?"**_

Cardin como el resto de su equipo y todos en el comedor vieron a Aigaron mostrando su verdadera forma.

" _ **Te mostrare lo que es un verdadero monstruo**_ " rugió Aigaron comenzando a reír maniáticamente.

"Crees que usando tu semblanza puedes ser mejor que yo" dijo Cardin, luego miro a su equipo-" ¿Qué esperan?, él es uno y nosotros cuatro, acabémoslo"

Su equipo lo obedeció y se acercaron a su líder, todos listos a luchar lo que causo más risa de Aigaron.

" _ **Cuatro**_ _**contra uno…Vamos Cardin realmente eres un cobarde…pero bueno déjame emparejar los números**_ " dijo Aigaron sacando un par de semillas convocando a tres Zorimas, sorprendiendo a los matones y al publico-" _ **No eres el único que puede llamar refuerzos**_ "

"No me asustas, ataquen" grito Aigaron

" _ **Zorimas encárguense de esos tres imbéciles…yo me encargo de su líder**_ " dijo Aigaron; Los Zorimas hicieron caso y empezaron a luchar con la banda de Cardin superándolos con mucha facilidad.

"Lucha maldito fenómeno" dijo Cardin lanzando un golpe siendo atrapado fácilmente por él, Trato de aplicar fuerza pero fue superado mientras caía al suelo

" _ **En serio, incluso Jaune me daría un reto**_ " burlo Aigaron moviendo el brazo de Cardin a su espalda y su cabeza a la mesa, aplicando más fuerza escuchando los huesos crujir-" _ **música a mis oídos…"**_

"¡Cállate!" dijo Cardin liberándose y tratar de golpearlo; Aigaron los esquivaba y sujeto su pierna, sin mucha fuerza lo lanza a la mesa rompiéndola causando dolor a él

" _ **No es una lucha divertida Cardin… la gente como usted que usa su fuerza para molestar el débil…me repugna**_ " dijo Aigaron escupiendo el suelo

Cardin llego a su punto y saco su arma que lo tenía oculto todo el tiempo y le da un golpe a Aigaron justo en el rostro con todas sus fuerzas, sonrió al saber que lo golpeo pero su expresión cambio al verlo sin ningún rasguño.

" _ **En serio?...eso es muy bajo incluso para ti… pero veo que me equivoque**_ " dijo Aigaron agarrando el arma y con su fuerza lo aplasto como si fuera papel a ser un montón de chatarra.

Cardin como el resto del público tenían miedo, al aplastar un arma hecha del acero más fuerte como si fuera nada, tenían mucho miedo que puede hacerle a los huesos y la carne humano, la idea causo algunas personas ir a vomitar; Cardin decidió como un cobarde huir pero fue sujetado y lanzado al suelo; trato de levantarse sin embargo el pie de Aigaron lo estaba pisando con fuerza causándole dolor.

" _ **Mira lo que tenemos aquí…el matón de la academia sintiendo miedo, como te derrumbaste al estar en esta posición al igual a sus compañeros de equipo**_ " dijo Aigaron señalando a los compañeros de Cardin en el suelo y los Zorimas encima apuntando sus armas enfrente de ellos.

"P-por favor, piedad" dijo Cardin asustado

" _ **¿Piedad?... déjame pensarlo… no"**_ dijo Aigaron pisando con más fuerza, se escuchaban los gritos de dolor-" _ **Causaste mucho dolor a gente inocente… esto es el karma que te está castigando… y otra cosa**_ "

Con su mano bajo hacia la cabeza de Cardin y se acerco a su boca sujetando uno de sus dientes de adelante; el miedo de Cardin no tenia precio para él y con unas palabras dijo-" _ **Nunca me agrado tu estúpida sonrisa, hijo de puta**_ ", arranco con facilidad el diente de Cardin causando un fuerte grito de dolor al observar su diente en la mano de él y su boca sangrando pensó que había terminado pero era el comienzo.

" _ **Un diente fuera… que tal si ahora comenzamos al arrancarte una costilla**_ " dijo Aigaron con su mano cerca al pecho de Cardin, iba a atravesarlo hasta que una voz vino

"¡Aigaron basta!" dijo Ruby corriendo done él, sujetándole el brazo-"¡Por favor, no lo hagas… no cometas una locura!", lagrimas comenzaron a correr en su rostro

" _ **Ruby-chan**_ " dijo Aigaron como sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, observo el suelo y saco su pie en Cardin, regreso a su forma humana y lo miro con ira-"Vete antes que me arrepienta"

Cardin hizo caso y salió corriendo, sus secuaces hicieron los mismo…El comedor estaba en silencio, Aigaron suspiro y llamo a los Zorimas para transformarlos en semilla de nuevo y como si las cosas no pueden ser peor, llego la profesora Goodwitch.

"¡¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?!" dijo Goodwitch mirando el escenario y miro a Aigaron que era el que inicio el alboroto-"Señor Aigaron, puede explicar lo que paso"

"No es su culpa, Cardin fue-"dijo Ruby antes de ser detenida

"Ruby-chan, no digas nada es inútil" dijo Aigaron y se acerco a Goodwitch-"Profesora yo cause este alborota cuando Cardin trato mal a un estudiante"

"Me lo explicaras mejor junto al profesor Ozpin en su oficina" dijo Goodwitch-"Todos ustedes retírense, que sus clase comenzaran pronto"

Ellos hicieron casos y se fueron, Aigaron acompaño a la profesor a la oficina de Ozpin dejando a sus amigos triste al ver que no es su culpa fue Cardin que hizo estallar la condición de él.

 **(Oficina de Ozpin)**

"Dejenme ver si puedo comprender, usted fue a proteger a un estudiante siendo agredida por Cardin Winchester, pero ciertas palabras hicieron que su "situación" se manifestara lo que causa que perdiera el juicio y comenzara a golpearlo de manera brutal de tal punto que le arranco uno de sus dietes e iba luego arrancarle una de sus costillas hasta que la señorita Ruby Rose lo detuvo logrando volver en sí" dijo Ozpin al entender la situación

"Eso es lo que más recuerdo" dijo Aigaron al observar al Ozpin que junto a Glynda y Torin estaban escuchando su charla

"Señor Aigaron, entiende que este acto puede causarle la expulsión inmediatamente en Beacon" dijo Glynda

"Si me permite señora Goodwitch; Cardin comenzó al revelarle cierta información que causa que su estado se perjudicara" dijo Torin

"Señor Torin tiene un punto, el señor Winchester revelo que él estaba cuando Aigaron estaba en problema en la iniciación y no lo ayudo, pudo haber hecho que la señorita Celestia Wind esté con nosotros" dijo Ozpin con cierta preocupación por Aigaron

"Aun así, sus actos no pueden ser pasados a la ligera" dijo Goodwitch

"En eso tienes razón" dijo Torin-"Aigaron, tú debes saber que cada acción tiene una consecuencia"

"Comprendo pero no voy a negar por lo que hice fue lo correcto al principio, estoy harto que gente como Cardin moleste a los estudiantes inocentes mientras los profesores no hacen nada" dijo Aigaron apretando el puño

"Entiendo cómo te sientes pero no puedo permitir que tu estado actual pueda causar otro incidente y si esta vez Ruby Rose no logra liberarte de esto, tendrás una gran carga al pagar por lo que has hecho" dijo Torin

"Hablare con el señor Winchester por su actitud y darle un castigo por agredir a un estudiante… Sin embargo igual a usted tendrá un castigo, ¿entiende la situación, señor Aigaron?" dijo Ozpin

"Lo entiendo" dijo Aigaron con la cabeza inclinada-"¿Qué es lo que me pasara?"

"Eso lo veremos nosotros, usted puede ir a su clase" dijo Ozpin

"Si profesor" dijo Aigaron caminado hacia la puerta y salir de la oficina

"Ozpin, no podemos tolerar esa actitud de nuevo" dijo Glynda molesta

"Hay que tomar medidas, Glynda" dijo Ozpin

"Sera mejor que este lejos de Beacon, si esto sigue matara no solo a el señor Winchester sino a otros estudiantes que se involucraran al detenerlo" dijo Glynda

"No, si él cae con gente incorrecta pueden manipularlo y usarlo como arma" dijo Ozpin

"Aun así tenemos que hacer algo y ahora" dijo Glynda

"Si me lo permiten, yo me hare cargo de la situación de Aigaron ya que tengo más experiencia junto a él" dijo Torin

"De acuerdo, se lo encargo Torin" dijo Ozpin

"Gracias Ozpin… y otra cosa, también me gustaría pedirle encargarme de la situación del señor Jaune Arc" dijo Torin

"¿Por qué?" dijo Ozpin

"Desde que lo vi por primera vez, puedo ver un gran potencial en él y quiero enseñarle en mejorar sus habilidades para ser un gran cazador" dijo Torin

"¿Puede encargarse con esta tarea?" dijo Ozpin

"Absolutamente, de hecho tengo un plan para ellos después de la clase de mi socio Oobleck" dijo Torin chasqueando los dedos

"Confió plenamente con usted Torin" dijo Ozpin con una sonrisa

 **(Clase del profesor Oobleck)**

"Esto es a la anterior a la Revolución para los derechos de los faunos, más conocida como la Guerra fauno. La humanidad se mostraba firme en la decisión de centralizar la población de faunos en zoológicos" dijo Oobleck con velocidad.

"Disculpe profesor por decir mi opinión, pero esa decisión que estaban tomando es demasiado cruel e inaceptable" dijo Aigaron dando su opinión; su mente estaba acerca de su control de su oscuridad aun así se mantiene en la hora de clase-"¿Qué es lo que le colocan al café?" fue su pensamiento por lo rápido que hablaba

"Comparto el mismo pensamiento, señor Aigaron…Bueno!. A muchos de nosotros le parecerá historia antigua, es necesario recordar que son eventos relativamente recientes. De hecho, las repercusiones de la revuelta siguen hasta nuestros días." Dijo Oobleck mientras tomaba un sorbo de café y continuo-"¡Bueno!, ¿Alguno de vosotros ha sido subyugado o discriminado debido a su herencia fauno?" pregunto

Algunos de los estudiantes faunos presente de la clase comenzaban a levantar la mano, Velvet tímidamente empozó a levantarla causando lastima a Aigaron.

"Pobre Velvet, se supone que es mayor y sabe defenderse pero su actitud le impide dañar a otra persona aun si es en defensa" pensó Aigaron

"¡Terrible, simplemente terrible!. Recuerden estudiantes esta ignorancia es la cría de la violencia" dijo Oobleck

"Y el juicio de miedo también profesor" dijo Aigaron

"Eso es correcto señor Aigaron, como se dijo en el primer día de esta clase, las personas al no conocer que es, atacan pensando que son una amenaza pero la verdad del asunto es que también buscan ser aceptado…Me siento de buen humor que un estudiante coopere en la clase, desearía que más siguieran sus pasos señor Aigaron" dijo Oobleck tomando más café-" Un ejemplo de causa a tal ignorancia, ¡miren lo que le paso al colmillo blanco!. Bien, ¿Quién puede decirme cuál creen muchos teóricos que fue el momento crucial en el tercer año de la guerra?, ¡Sí!"

"¡La batallas de Fort Castle!" contesto Weiss

"¡Efectivamente!" grito Oobleck-"¿Y quién puede decirme de la ventaja tenían los faunos sobre las fuerzas del general Lagoon?"

Aigaron dio una mirada a Jaune que estaba dormido, preocupado por su estado actual y es cuando nota a Cardin iba a jugarle una broma; Aigaron dio una sonrisa y tomo una hoja de papel y lo doblo para darle forma de proyectil, lo coloco en su pulgar y calculo la dirección; disparo el pequeño proyectil que golpeo uno de los asientos de adelantes revotando directo al rostro de Cardin.

"¡Hey, ¿Quién hizo esto?!" grito Cardin al ser golpeado por el trozo de papel

"¡Señor Winchester!, ¿Usted sabe la respuesta?" dijo Oobleck

"Que voy a saber acerca de estos montones de pulga, solo sé que tuvieron suerte. Es más fácil entrenar un animal que a un soldado" dijo Cardin sin importancia, causando mirada de odio a algunos Faunos

"No es que seas el más libre de prejuicios, ¿Verdad Cardin?" dijo Pyrrha

"¿Qué tienes algún pro-" dijo Cardin antes que se detuvo al mirar a Aigaron mandándole intensiones asesinas si se le ocurría decir algo malo a ella, lo que le causo miedo y solamente gruño.

"*suspiro*, señor Winchester se quedara en la sala de clase hasta que entienda su falta de respeto le traerá problemas" dijo Oobleck-"¡Señor Arc!"

"Uh..oh, si" dijo Jaune despertándose

"¿sabe la respuesta?" dijo Oobleck

Jaune no sabía la respuesta, comenzó a mirar alrededor hasta que noto a Pyrrha haciendo señales de mano indicando que la respuesta eran visión nocturna; Aigaron trato de ayudarle a entender el mensaje diciéndolo en voz baja pero entendible; lástima que él no lo entendió y contesto-"Eh, prismáticos"

Pyrrha hizo u face palm ante tal equivocación, lo mismo hizo Aigaron haciendo crear un sonido metálico que se escucho por la sala; los demás estudiantes se rieron ante tal respuesta incorrecta.

"Muy divertido, señor Arc" dijo Oobleck-"¿Alguien me puede decir la respuesta?"

"Yo tengo la respuesta. Es la visión nocturna" dijo Pyrrha contestando-"Muchos faunos tienen una vista casi perfecta en la oscuridad"

"El general Lagoon no era experimentado y cometió el error de emboscar a los faunos cuando estos dormían. Su numeroso ejercito se vio superado, y el general fue capturado" dijo Blake completando la respuesta de Pyrrha, luego miro a Cardin con una sonrisa-"Tal vez, si hubieses prestado atención en clases, ahora no se le recordaría como un fracaso"

"¡Que acabas de decirme!" grito Cardin levantándose

"Señor Winchester, siéntense" dijo Oobleck dándose cuenta que Jaune se reía se coloca enfrente de él y dice-"Usted y el señor Arc se quedaran aquí para una lectura adicionales"

Se abrió la puerta de la sala de clase resultando ser Torin quien vino a entregarle un comunicado a su socio.

"Disculpe por interrumpir en su clase Doctor Oobleck, espero no perjudicar su estudio" dijo Torin

"No me molesta, colega Torin…¿Qué es lo que quiere decirme si es de tal importancia para que usted viniera?" dijo Oobleck tomando un sorbo de café

"Le entrego un comunicado de Ozpin" dijo Torin entregándole una nota; Oobleck la lee con rapidez.

"Señor Arc" dijo Oobleck

"Si" dijo Jaune nervioso pensando que estaba en problemas

"Su castigo va tener un cambio, en vez de quedarse en mi clase, usted estará con el profesor Torin junto con otro estudiante, el señor Aigaron" dijo Oobleck

Jaune suspiro de alivio al saber que su castigo fue cambiado; Torin se acerca a él y le dice.

"Lo esperare junto a Aigaron para conversar un tema importante. ¿Le parece bien señor Arc?" dijo Torin recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza de aprobación-"Bien mi trabajo termino, sigua con su clase Doctor Oobleck".

"Puede quedarse si lo desea Torin" dijo Oobleck tomando un poco de café-¿Quiere una taza de café" ofreciéndole a su socio de trabajo

"Gracias pero estoy ocupado, en otra ocasión" dijo Torin respetuosamente saliendo de la clase.

"Sigamos con la clase" dijo Oobleck reanudando con el tema

 **(Tiempo después)**

Con la clase terminada todos salieron, Jaune aun seguía deprimido y Yang trato de alegra el ambiente

"Tienes suerte que el profesor Torin, te salvara del castigo" dijo Yang a su amigo rubio

"¿Qué es lo que querrá?" dijo Ruby

"No lo se, pero no será nada bueno" dijo Jaune

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?" dijo Pyrrha

"No es necesario, señorita Nikos" dijo Torin esperándolos en el pasillo.

"Profesor" dijeron todos

"Torin, supongo que es parte de lo que hablamos en la oficina de Ozpin" dijo Aigaron suponiendo, tomado la atención de su amigo

"Afirmativamente; Aigaron a usted le tengo que ayudar en controlar su oscuridad" dijo Torin.

Los demás entendieron porque llamo a Aigaron, para ayudarlo con su maldición pero no sabía para que llamo a Jaune

"¿Y qué es lo que quiere con Jaune?" dijo Blake

"Para el señor Arc, le tengo algo especial que le pueda ayudar" dijo Torin colocando su mano en su hombro-"A partir de ahora le ayudare en mejorar sus habilidades de combate"

"Gracias pero no quiero por ahora" dijo Jaune

"Señor Arc, no se lo estoy pidiendo, es una orden de un profesor…Lamento si tengo que usar ese tono pero tengo que ayudarlo… le aseguro que no se arrepentirá" dijo Torin

"Puedo pensarlo" dijo Jaune.

"Si, tiene hasta mañana para aceptarlo, si no lo acepta hay otro castigo que tiene Ozpin para usted" dijo Torin causándole miedo a Jaune; él camino hacia la ventana, la abrió y dijo finalmente-"Lo veré a usted y a Aigaron mañana a las ocho de las mañanas en el bosque Forever Fall"

"Ahí estaré Torin" dijo Aigaron

"Podemos acompañarlo" dijo Ruby

"Lo lamento señorita Rose, pero esto es solo entre nosotros tres. Y esto es para todos ustedes, está bien querer a estar con sus amigos sin embargo en esta situación no es recomendable" dijo Torin

"Está bien" dijo Ruby mirando a sus dos amigos-"Les deseo suerte a los dos"

"Gracias Ruby-chan" dijo Aigaron

"Si, gracias Ruby" dijo Jaune

"Muy bien" dijo Torin saltando por la ventana asustando a todos menos Aigaron, debido a que estaban en el tercer piso; al mirar abajo vieron a Torin abriendo sus alas bajando sutilmente al suelo, miro arriba con una sonrisa y les dice-"Es un lindo día para caminar"

"Aigaron, ¿Acaso no hay nadie en tu mundo que es normal?" dijo Yang recibiendo solamente un levantamiento de hombros de él

"Jaune si quieres hablar, puedes decirme" dijo Pyrrha

"Lo siento Pyrrha pero quiero estar solo por ahora" dijo Jaune alejándose de todos.

No sabía lo que se vendría mañana para Aigaron y Jaune con Torin, solo se esperaba que ayudara a los dos con sus problemas que tienen, especialmente a Jaune que le ayude con su situación actual, pero esto se descubrirá mañana.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	19. Chapter 19: camino al desafío

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias, por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth y Kyoryuger de súper sentai**

 **Capitulo 19: Camino al desafío**

"El señor Arc, se ha demorado en la hora de encuentro" dijo Torin esperando junto con Aigaron cerca del bosque Forever Fall; Jaune se retraso cuarenta y cinco minutos-"¿Acaso fue la mejor decisión obligarlo a asistir?"

"Torin, usted sabe que Jaune se encuentra en una situación delicada, a lo mejor no está preparado" dijo Aigaron

"Posiblemente Aigaron pero no voy a rendirme, el señor Arc tiene una chispa de valor en su interior y quiero ayudarlo a expandirlo, solo espero que decida aceptar el desafío" dijo Torin

"También espero lo mismo Torin, Jaune puede ser el luchador menos experimentado sin embargo él tiene la determinación para ser un cazador y uno de los mejores pero con el reciente actividad en sus combates queda eclipsado por sus compañeros en especial de Pyrrha y ella trata de ayudarlo como nosotros" dijo Aigaron

"Realmente se preocupa por sus amigos Aigaron… ya no eres la misma persona que te conocí en la primera vez" dijo Torin sonriendo

"Uno aprende de los errores y cambia como persona… Solamente lo que me preocupa ahora es a Jaune en que si decide aceptar el reto, se probara ser digno de ser un cazador y como persona" dijo Aigaron

 **(Habitación JNPR)**

"¿Estás seguro a que quieres ir Jaune?" dijo Pyrrha mirando a su compañero

"Sí" dijo Jaune aun indeciso en ir al desafío del profesor Torin, guardo su Crocea Mors -"Aun no estoy seguro que me ayudara pero debo intentarlo"

"Estoy feliz que decidas aceptar la ayuda de otros" dijo Pyrrha sonriendo

"Es lo que hace un Arc, nunca abandonar su promesa" dijo Jaune saliendo de la puerta con una sonrisa pero al momento de cerrarla su expresión cambio a tristeza y suspiro.

Su estado actual aun lo perseguía, aun con la ayuda de quien sea jamás será un cazador. Lo peor que decide ayudar a Cardin por un chantaje acerca de su inscripción de Beacon, no estaba seguro si podría mantener su actitud, lo único que tenía en la mente ahora, era su charla con Ruby ayer por la noche.

 _(Flash Back)_

" _Estoy empezando a pensar en venir a esta escuela era una mala idea" dijo Jaune abatido apoyándose en la pared cerca de su habitación-"Soy un fracaso"_

" _Nop" dijo Ruby así de simple_

" _Nop?" cuestiono tras esa respuesta_

" _Nop" dijo Ruby con una sonrisa-"Usted es un líder ahora Jaune. Usted no está autorizado a ser un fracaso."_

" _Pero, ¿Y si soy un fracaso ser un líder?" dijo Jaune_

" _mmm….pues no" dijo Ruby lo que causo a él reír un poco_

" _Ya sabes, no eres la persona más fácil halar sobre este tipos de cosas" dijo Jaune_

" _¡No!" dijo Ruby colocándose a lado-"Jaune, tal vez fuera un fracaso cuando usted era un niño, y puede incluso haya sido un fracaso el primer día que nos conocimos, pero no se puede ser uno mismo. Sabes ¿Por qué?"_

" _Uuhhh…porque-" dijo Jaune tratando de responder_

" _Porque no se trata solo de usted más. Tienes un equipo ahora, Jaune. Los dos nos hacemos y si fracasamos, entonces solo tendremos que llevando hacia abajo con nosotros. Tenemos que poner nuestros compañeros de equipo en primer lugar y de nosotros mismos segundos. Su equipo se merece de un gran líder Jaune y creo que puede ser usted" dijo Ruby levantándose y dirigiéndose a su habitación_

" _Gracias Ruby" dijo Jaune sonriendo_

" _De nada. Entonces que harás mañana con Aigaron y el profesor Torin" dijo Ruby_

" _Voy a mejorar como persona y poder ser el mejor cazador" dijo Jaune determinado_

" _Esa es la respuesta. Buenas noches, Jaune" dijo Ruby entrando a su habitación_

 _Jaune se levanto con la cabeza enfrente, decidido pero una llamada de Cardin marco una difícil situación_

 _(Fin de flash back)_

"Pero nada cambiara si lo acepto el desafío, simplemente soy un cero" se dijo caminando hacia Forever Fall

 **(Forever Fall)**

"¿Aun seguiremos esperándolo Torin?" dijo Aigaron comenzando a aburrirse

"Le daremos quince minutos más Aigaron, estoy seguro que llegara" dijo Torin con esperanza

"Como me gustaría tener su paciencia de vez en cuando "dijo Aigaron sintiendo la presencia de alguien acercándose

"Ya llego" dijo Torin sonriendo

A unos metros Jaune camino directo a ellos, se podía ver su mirada decidida pero a la vez ocultaba sus emociones negativas, para una persona normal no lo captaría sin embargo para ellos dos era fácil saberlo.

"Veo que decidió aceptar del reto, señor Arc" dijo Torin

"Al principio no iba a venir pero unas palabras que necesitaba me ayudaron a levantarme" dijo Jaune

"Seguramente fue Ruby-chan" pensó Aigaron con una sonrisa, miro a Torin a continuación-"Entonces Torin, ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer?"

"En tu caso Aigaron, necesito que medites y busca la oscuridad que se encuentra en usted" dijo Torin

"Suena fácil" dijo Aigaron

"Por el contrario, una vez que lo encuentre debe luchar contra ella para poder dominar sus emociones negativas, va ser difícil porque si la oscuridad es superior y te derrota, dominara todo tu cuerpo y causara que mates a quien se interponga incluso tus amigos" dijo Torin.

Con los ojos abiertos, Aigaron estaba en una situación complicada, luchar contra su oscuridad y dominarla en vez que esta lo domine; miro el suelo suspirando con calma y luego mira a Torin diciendo-"No permitiré que me domine, voy a encontrarla y la derrotare"

"Bien dicho, ahora comienza con su estado de meditación" dijo Torin

Asintiendo la cabeza, se coloca con las piernas cruzadas y respirando con suavidad buscando su estado mental; mientras tanto Jaune miraba la seguridad que él tenía y mira a Torin.

"¿Qué es lo que hare yo, profe-" dijo Jaune antes de ser atacado por Torin con su espada, gracias a la colaboración de Ozpin se creó una copia de su arma Feather Edge, una espada de doble filo color cian a blanco, con una empuñadora dorada con dos plumas a los lados y un mango plateado; continuaba con su ataque mientras Jaune trataba de evadirlos, comenzando a agotarse le dice-"¿Qué es todo esto?

"Este es su desafío señor Arc, usted luchara contra mí para revelar sus angustias" dijo Torin en una posición firme con la espada levantada-"Ahora que el calentamiento termino, comencemos con el duelo"

"Espere, déjeme cambia de-" dijo Jaune tratando de negociar hasta que la espada lo golpea en su armadura, sin más que hacer activa su escudo y sujeta su espada; su mano estaba temblando, en un instante Torin golpea el escudo soltándolo con facilidad.

 **(En el mundo mental de Aigaron)**

"Así es como se ve el interior de mi mente" dijo Aigaron en su subconsciencia, completamente en negro-"Me lo imaginaba menos vacio"

De repente una figura encapuchada color rosa apareció enfrente de él, no se podía ver quién era, solamente se miraba una sonrisa en su rostro, antes de que Aigaron dijera algo, la misteriosa persona corre lejos de él.

"¡Hey espera!" dijo Aigaron comenzando a seguirla-"¿Acaso sabe donde esta mi oscuridad?"

 **(De vuelta al mundo real)**

"señor Arc, no está peleando en serio. Como piensa demostrarse si su miedo lo domina" dijo Torin con tranquilidad.

"No…se dé lo…. Que habla…profesor" dijo Jaune agotado, uso la mayoría de sus energías en esquivar los ataques de Torin.

"Basta con ocultarlo, señor Arc. Sabemos que no tiene confianza como ser un cazador gracias a los contaste agresiones que el señor Winchester le ha causado" dijo Torin haciendo una carga chocando su espada con la de Jaune.

"Él solamente bromea conmigo, no es mala persona" dijo Jaune tratando de golpearlo pero su brazo fue sujetado y arrojado al suelo; la espada de Torin iba a clavarlo sin embargo lo esquiva perforando solo el suelo-"Casi me mata"

"Y seguiré intentarlo hasta que admita su situación" dijo Torin, era difícil utilizar este medio pero para que Jaune su valentía surgiera tenía que intentarlo a cualquier costo; corre hacia él agachándose y golpeándolo entre sus piernas tumbándolo y antes que caiga el suelo, lo desarma; La espada quedo clavado en una roca con mucha profundidad.

"Este profesor me va a matar" fueron los pensamientos de Jaune, levantándose del suelo y corriendo por su espada, trato de sacarla paro estaba muy clavado a la roca; antes que pudiera reaccionar Torin lo golpea con el mango de su espada y repetidamente golpea a Jaune en su armadura con un estilo de esgrima.

"Lo lamento señor Arc pero en esta situación tendré que usar esto" dijo Torin como sus alas se extendieron y con un movimiento de su espada, tres barra de luz de energía en una formación triangulo y antes de atacar grita **-"** **¡** **Trinity Streizer!",** a continuación el tiro va directo a Jaune junto con Torin volando en la misma dirección; instintivamente Jane se agacha y el tiro golpea al árbol pero Torin mantiene el ritmo con una cuarta barra de luz; él corta el árbol con facilidad cayendo al final.

"Me rindo no puedo seguir con esto" dijo Jaune colocándose de rodillas-"No puedo ser un cazador, soy un fracaso y siempre será así. Además no merezco estar en Beacon"

"¿Por qué lo dice?" dijo Torin

"Hice trampa para ingresar aquí, utilice transcripciones falsas para poder entrar. Lo único que anhelaba con ser un cazador como mi padre, mi abuelo y como mi bisabuelo. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que soy un gran mentiroso que ni siquiera merece seguir existiendo" dijo Jaune con tristeza.

"Se equivoca señor Arc" dijo Torin colocando su mano en su hombro-"Yo ya sabía de su transcripción falsa"

"¿Lo sabías?" dijo Jaune sorprendido

"Ozpin me conto todo, él sabe desde antes de tu mentira al igual que tu familia" dijo Torin con honestidad.

"Grandioso, incluso mis padres saben que soy un fracaso" dijo Jaune con la cabeza inclinada.

"Aun no entiende de lo que te estoy diciendo" dijo Torin

"¿De qué?" dijo Jaune sin comprender lo que dice

"Si Ozpin sabia de su transcripciones falsas en primer lugar, entonces ¿Por qué no te expulso de Beacon desde antes?" dijo Torin

"No lo sé" dijo Jaune ante tal hecho

"La respuesta es que Ozpin reconoce tu verdadero potencial en ser un cazador, es un camino difícil y no eres el único en hacerlo. Él confía al igual que su familia, usted necesita superar de la situación, lo único que falta que usted crea que puede hacerlo" dijo Torin con una sonrisa.

"¿De verdad cree que pueda hacerlo?" dijo Jaune mirándolo

"Yo no soy él que debe darte la respuesta, sino usted" dijo Torin levantándose con su espada preparada-"Ahora, que vas hacer"

Jaune se limpia la mejilla y se levanta con firmeza, camina para recoger su escudo primero, lo siguiente era su espada…tomo una respiración honda cerrando los ojos sujetando el mango del arma; usando sus fuerzas comienza a sacarla, poco a poco la espada sale de la piedra hasta que queda libre, la coloca sobre su hombro mirando a Torin con una sonrisa y dice-"Voy a superar mis limites y convertirme en un cazador"

"Esta es el espíritu que buscaba" dijo Torin chasqueando los dedos.

 **(En el mundo mental de Aigaron)**

"¿Dónde está la persona de la capucha rosa?" dijo Aigaron perdiendo el rastro de la misteriosa persona.

Una puerta misteriosa que tenía el símbolo de Deboth army apareció enfrente de sus ojos, con curiosidad se acerco; moviendo su brazo para abrirla pero se sorprendió que se estaba abriendo por su cuenta.

"A lo mejor, esto me conduce a lo que estoy buscando" dijo Aigaron entrando a la puerta, fue cegado por una luz brillante; cuando se disminuyo la luz se pudo observar a si mismo junto a Debo Akidamonne- "Acaso es uno de mis recuerdos" se dijo

" _Ha_ _~ Supongo que es porque es otoño…Como es Desgarrador!" dijo Aigaron mental limpiándose las lagrimas_

" _Debe ser amor. Otoño es la estación del amor" dijo Debo Akidamonne mental_

" _Debo Akidamonne" dijo Aigaron mental._

"Este es el día que me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de Candelilla-chan" dijo Aigaron viendo su recuerdo

" _¡Esto debe ser amor!... Como es Desgarrador!" dijo Aigaron mental cuando sonaban risas_

 _"Tengo su debilidad ahora!" dijo Luckyuro mental riendo_

" _estábamos por encima de la peor persona posible" dijo Aigaron mental golpeando a Debo Akidamonne_

"Si recuerdo que Luckyuro me chantajeo para que ella fuera la líder" dijo Aigaron riéndose-"Ella me ayudo a parecer genial para Candelilla-chan tomando fotos"

Otra puerta aparecía frente y entra donde estaba otra vez él mismo junto a Candelilla y Luckyuro cantando la canción creada por ella.

"Esa canción, realmente me divertía al estar con ellos" dijo Aigaron sonriendo cuando sintió la presencia, miro a su alrededor la misma persona de la capucha rosa-"¡Oye tú, ven aquí!"

"Jijiji…atrápame si puedes" dijo la capucha rosa saltando por otra puerta.

"Maldición" murmuro y la siguió

El escenario cambio a un bosque frondoso, con el viento soplando.

"Este bosque" dijo Aigaron recordando es donde él falleció-"Lo recuerdo aquí morí cuando me enfrente con mi reemplazo"

"JIJIJI…Aigaron vamos a jugar" dijo la capucha rosa apareciendo con un balón en la mano.

"¿Jugar?" dijo Aigaron

"Si, y si usted juega, te ayudare a encontrar lo que buscas" dijo la capucha rosa

"Bien, si es lo que quieres. Vamos a jugar" dijo Aigaron ya que era la única opción.

"Una última cosa" dijo la capucha rosa apareciendo detrás de ella otra capucha pero este era verde brillante, y solo se podía ver sus grandes ojos amarillos con una hendidura negra que se supone son sus pupilas.

"¡Hey!" dijo capucha verde-"Hola, hola" saludando

"Juega con nosotros dos y te contestaremos a tus preguntas" dijo capucha rosa

"¿Cuál es el juego?" dijo Aigaron

"Voleibol combinado con las atrapadas" dijeron ambas capuchas riéndose.

"*suspiro* va ser más difícil de lo que me imaginaba. ¿Qué es lo que hacen Torin y Jaune en estos momentos" dijo Aigaron mirando el cielo

 **(De vuelta al mundo real)**

"Vamos señor Arc, demuestre su valentía" dijo Torin cargando contra él con un movimiento de esgrima.

Los movimientos de Jaune eran ahora más seguros; usando su escudo se protegió de la huelgas de Torin; en el momento que vio extender sus alas, retrocedió esquivando una lluvia de plumas filosas.

"No sabía que podía lanzar sus plumas como proyectiles" dijo Jaune

"Nunca pregunto anteriormente" dijo Torin-"Lo único que me hace bien, es que usted ha recuperado su valor"

"Fue gracias a usted que me hizo reflexionar. Aunque hubiera sido mejor con palabras en vez de luchar" dijo Jaune rascándose el cuello

"Algunas ocasiones las palabras no ayudan, solamente cuando se enfrentes en un duelo, tus decisiones florecen" dijo Torin-"¿Continuamos?"

"Si" dijo Jaune corriendo enfrente de él con su escudo adelante; Torin de un giro y lo esquiva lanzando una patada por la espalda; Jane ante la caída realiza un vuelta por el suelo para ponerse de pie rápidamente y vuelve a realizar un golpe.

"Sus movimientos aun le falta mayor flexibilidad señor Arc, estas demasiado rígido. Analiza la situación como si estuvieras en cámara lenta y planea tu siguiente jugada" aconsejo Torin esquivando fácilmente los golpes de Jaune.

Con una respiración profunda se queda quieto; Torin tomo esa oportunidad de hacer un corte pero se percato que Jaune coloco su escudo en la forma de vaina y la coloca enfrente de Feather Edge, en unos segundos la vaina atrapa la espada incapacitándola; entonces Jaune usa ese instante para dar su ataque, Torin lo esquiva pero logro causarle un pequeño corte en su mejilla.

Paso su mano en la mejilla y noto que tenía sangre; miro a Jaune con una sonrisa a su avance como luchador-"Felicitaciones Jaune, esta maniobra fue interesante algo arriesgado debido que no todas las espadas tienen el mismo tamaño, tengo que reconocer usando su escudo en la forma de vaina para detener mi espada y darte la oportunidad de contraatacar, es un gran merito. Bien hecho señor Arc"

"Gracias profesor" dijo Jaune sonriendo

"Pero no termina la batalla" dijo Torin realizando de nuevo su ataque final-"Veamos cómo se enfrenta a mi ataque final"; las tres barra de luz de energía se formaron y grita **-"** **¡** **Trinity Streizer!"** lanzándolo directo a Jaune.

"Oh rayos" dijo Jaune saltando en dirección opuesta al ataque-"Como puedo detener ese ataque" pensó con un poco de miedo.

 **(En el mundo mental de Aigaron)**

"¡Tiro!" grito capucha rosa lanzando el balón mientras corría.

"lo tengo" dijo capucha verde recibiendo el tiro y lanzarlo a Aigaron.

"¿Cómo es posible jugar de esa manera?" cuestión Aigaron golpeando el balón directo a ellos y manteniendo el paso.

"No odies el juego. Es divertido jijiji" dijo capucha rosa regresando el tiro.

"¿Cómo voy a disfrutar el juego sino se con quien juego?" dijo Aigaron buscando que ellos revelen quienes son.

"Buen punto" dijo capucha verde atrapando el balón-"No podemos decirte fácilmente tienes que adivinar"

"solo adivinar" dijo Aigaron sin expresión.

"vamos a otro escenario" dijo capucha rosa escapando a otra puerta, la capucha verde la sigue lanzando el balón a ella.

"Debo alcanzarlos" dijo Aigaron entrando por la puerta.

Al entrar en la puerta se encontraba de nuevo en el interior del palacio Deboth, no había nadie excepto Dogold durmiendo; las dos capuchas siguieron corriendo mientras Aigaron los seguía pero se detuvo enfrente de Dogold.

"Debería hacerlo" dijo Aigaron tomando unos segundos-"A la mierda, voy a hacerlo de todos modos" concluyo sacando un marcador negro de la nada y comenzó a dibujar sobre el rostro de Dogold pareciendo un payaso-"Que tan rudo eres ahora, idiota" se dijo riéndose, volviendo a su seguimiento en las dos capuchas hacia otra puerta.

Ahora el escenario era Vale en la noche, el inicio de su nueva vida aquí, no negó en sonreír al tal recuerdo que conoció a Ruby, en el techo estaban las dos capuchas lanzando el balón, sin más que hacer Aigaron corre con rapidez hasta ellos pero más que intentaba no podía seguir sus pasos.

"¿Cómo los alcanzare?" se dijo hasta que dio la respuesta-"Soy un idiota, esta es mi mente es decir que yo puedo hacer que las cosas salgan como quiero" hizo un face palm a la respuesta simple-"Entonces…"

En un instante se tele transporta llegando enfrente de las dos capuchas que se sorprendieron ante su llegada, Le quita el balón de su manos y da un golpecito en sus cabezas.

"Creo que gane" dijo Aigaron con una sonrisa

"¿Cómo?" dijo capucha rosa

"Es mi mente, puedo hacer todo incluso lo imposible" dijo Aigaron convirtiendo el balón en un ave que sale volando-"No puedo creer que no se me ocurriera antes"

"Jijijijij… a veces no eres muy brillante" ríe la capucha rosa

"Eres muy listo Aigaron-sama" dijo la capucha verde-"Pero sabes quiénes somos"

"Conozco solo a un par de personas que se preocupan por mi y tratan de verme sonreír, incluso actuando infantilmente" dijo Aigaron mirando a los dos- "Esto en lo cierto, Candelilla-chan y Luckyuro"

"Correcto" dijeron ambas capuchas mostrando que eran ellos quienes trataban de ayudarlo.

"No somos los verdaderos, somos proyecciones mentales que vinimos a ayudarte" dijo mental Luckyuro

"Representamos tus emociones que formaste con ellos y las personas que formaste en tu nueva vida, somos tu alegría y tu buen carácter" dijo mental Candelilla

"No olvides, el amor Candelilla-sama" dijo Mental Luckyuro.

"Eso también, jijiji…bueno Aigaron, listo para lo que viene" dijo mental Candelilla

"Si" dijo Aigaron sabiendo que era lo que tenía que hacer-"Llévenme donde mi oscuridad"

 **(De vuelta al mundo real)**

" **¡** **Trinity Streizer!"** grito Torin lanzando otro ataque directo; Jaune lo sigue esquivando pero no sabía cuánto más continuar, llego a su límite.

"Ya no puedo seguir el paso. Aigaron me conto que era un maestro en la espada y no era broma, es un gran luchador y no ha mostrado todo su poder. ¿Qué debería hacer?" pensó Jaune ante la situación.

"Has luchado bien señor Arc pero esto termina" dijo Torin preparando el último ataque.

"Tiene razón, se termino. No creo poder esquivar otro ataque" pensó Jaune; mantuvo sus pies fuertemente en la tierra colocando su escudo enfrente con la espada guardada-"No me queda más opción que detener el ataque" dijo en voz baja, esta era su jugada final.

"¿Elegirás detener mi ataque en vez de esquivarlo?" dijo Torin observando su postura, dio una enorme sonrisa ante tal acto-"Pues detenlo con todo tu poder" dijo Torin extendiendo sus alas realizando las tres barras de luz aparezcan- **"** **¡** **Trinity Streizer!"**

El ataque poseía más fuerza que otras veces. Era para evaluar como cambio Jaune hoy desde que se enfrentaron; Sin inmutarse mantuvo su escudo en alto deteniendo el ataque pero su cuerpo comenzó a retroceder con sus músculos paralizándose; Torin voló directo y realiza un corte vertical al escudo, el impacto causa que Jaune callera el suelo sin poder levantarse, el no gano el combate sin embargo gano algo más.

"Felicitaciones, señor Arc. Paso mi prueba" dijo Torin extendiendo su mano ayudándose a ponerse de pie;.

"Todo gracias a usted profesor Torin" dijo Jaune sentado, apenas podía levantarse.

Torin camino hacia una bolsa que tenia y saco una lata de refresco y se la arrojo a él-"Estoy seguro que tiene sed" señalo sirviéndose una taza de té.

"Desde el principio" dijo Jaune atrapando la lata y comenzó a beberla.

"Jaune, usted demostró que tiene el potencial de ser un gran cazador. Ozpin pensara lo mismo por ello decidí seguir ayudarte en tu entrenamiento, empezando ahora" dijo Torin-"Tenemos mucho tiempo debido a que convencí a Ozpin en que sus clases con la profesora Goodwitch fueran más tarde, aun nos quedan cuatro horas. Primero descansa para recuperarte y luego iniciamos con tu primera lección"

"¿Cuál es la primera lección?" dijo Jaune empezando a recobrar sus fuerzas lentamente.

"Te enseñare a realizar mi movimiento de firma. El Trinity Streizer" dijo Torin chasqueando los dedos ante tal revelación.

"¿Seguro que pueda realizarla?" dijo Jaune asombrado a que su profesor le enseñaría ataque.

"Muy seguro solamente si estás dispuesto a aceptarla" dijo Torin

"Muchas gracias profesor" dijo Jaune sonriendo inclinando su cabeza.

"No hay problema. Por ahora descansa te lo mereces" dijo Torin tomando un sorbo de té mientras sonreía.

"¿Cómo le estará yendo Aigaron en su reto?" dijo Jaune observando a su amigo aun meditando.

"Lo más probable está buscando su contraparte oscura para su lucha" dijo Torin cuando pronto Aigaron ya no estaba en su forma humana sino en su verdadero ser-"Ya comenzara su lucha contra su oscuridad"

"¿Va a lograrlo?" dijo Jaune

"Esto hay que esperar, Jaune" dijo Torin-"Buena suerte Aigaron" pensó preparándose que esto será un gran desafío para él, solo puede esperar hasta que el resultado surja.

 **(En el mundo mental de Aigaron)**

"Este es el lugar, Aigaron-sama" dijo mental Luckyuro enfrente de una puerta oxidada con cadenas y un cráneo pintado en ella.

"¿Aquí es donde se encuentra mi oscuridad?" dijo Aigaron colocando su mano en la puerta.

"Dentro de ella, están todas tus emociones negativas acumuladas en tu tiempo en la armada y les dieron forma gracias a la maldición de tu jefe, no estoy seguro pero va ser difícil pelear contra ella" dijo mental Candelilla preocupada

"Si fallo, consumirá mi conciencia y dominara mi cuerpo. Matara gente inocente si no hago nada para detenerlo" dijo Aigaron.

"Nosotros no podemos entrar allí, estas por tu cuenta Aigaron, estás preparado para ello" dijo mental Candelilla.

"Si, además no estoy solo, los tengo a todos ustedes en mi corazón" dijo Aigaron con una sonrisa; las dos representaciones también sonrieron antes tales palabras.

"Te deseamos suerte Aigaron-sama" dijo mental Luckyuro abriendo el candado de la puerta.

La puerta se abrió; cuando comenzó a entrar la puerta comenzó a cerrarse, a diferencia de otros lugares este lugar era tenebroso; al entrar en lo profundo de un bosque sintió algo caer en su rostro, se limpio para ver que era…y era sangre.

Miro a su alrededor y había sangre en todo el lugar que seguía un recorrido; él lo siguió y lo que encontró no era algo lindo para la vista.

Cadáveres. Muchos cadáveres acumulados en una montaña, todos desgarrados y mutilados; Lo peor de todo reconoció algunos cuerpos eran…lo de sus amigos, todos muertos y en la cima de la pila de cuerpos había una silueta sentado encima de ella.

" _ **Miren quien llego"**_ dijo con una voz como la suya pero distorsionada, sujetando la cabeza de un estudiantes y arrojada a la pila.

"Vengo hasta aquí, para derrotarte" dijo Aigaron mirando fijamente.

" _ **Eso lo veremos"**_ dijo la voz, saltando sobe los cuerpos cayendo al suelo de pie, aun no se podía claramente como se veía y comenzó a reír maniáticamente _ **-"Y cuando te mate, tendré tu cuerpo para cometer más muertes"**_

"Jamás" dijo Aigaron.

Una lucha por el control del cuerpo de Aigaron, ¿Quién ganara?. La luz o la Oscuridad, esto sería el inicio por la batalla de los dos lados de una misma moneda pero solo uno triunfara y el otro morirá.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	20. Chapter 20: luz vs oscuridad

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias, por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth y Kyoryuger de súper sentai**

 **Capitulo 20: Luz v/s Oscuridad**

" _ **Antes de comenzar la lucha, ¿Por qué no me muestras tu verdadero ser?...no es muy divertido luchar contra mí mismo en ese estado"**_ dijo la voz

"Si es lo que quieres, lo tendrás" dijo Aigaron en su forma original-"Ahora es tu turno de verte como eres" sosteniendo su hacha en la mano

" _ **Como desees"**_ dijo la voz chasqueando los dedos emulando un sonido metálico

Del cielo de la noche, una luna llena de color rojo sangre ilumina el lugar, los cuerpos de los estudiantes se podían ver claramente. Era repugnante, la luz siguió su camino iluminando la forma que había adquirido la oscuridad todo este tiempo.

Aigaron se sorprendió que se viera igual a él. Sin embargo lo único que se diferenciaba que este era de colores negros y grises su cuerpo metálico oxidado, las líneas de su cuerpo eran rojo sangre, la máscara de tristeza fue remplazado con un ojo negro con pupila roja; poseía grandes púas alrededor de sus hombreras con un par en sus codos y rodillas, lo más destacado era su rostro, una máscara blanca donde no poseía su misma expresión sino que sus ojos estaban en una posición expresando enojo y una sonrisa retorcida si fuera un maniático marcaba entre cada lado de su cara, las lagrimas que caían en su rostro eran de color negro petróleo.

" _ **Te sorprende…vamos usted mismo sabe que soy tu oscuridad es lógico que me vería igual a Ti… pero me puedes llamar Ketsuekinogaron**_ (galón de sangre)" dijo la voz presentándose

"El peor nombre que eh escuchado" dijo Aigaron sin expresión causando una vena en la frente de su contraparte.

" _ **Crees que es fácil, crear un nombre…al menos mantuve parte de tu nombre…no galón de ojos"**_ dijo Ketsuekinogaron molesto _ **-"De todas maneras no vas a vivir de todos modos",**_ de su mano apareció un hacha igual a la de Aigaron pero con los colores suyos y oxidado en el filo.

"Sera el día que desaparecerás" dijo Aigaron cargando hacia su contraparte.

" _ **Je"**_ burlo Ketsuekinogaron, desapareciendo entre las sombras; apareciendo detrás de Aigaron, con un movimiento de su brazo lanza un corte pero fue interrumpido por él, ambas armas chocaban entre sí, ambas fuerzas eran iguales, podría ser una batalla reñida; una vez más Ketsuekinogaron desaparece entre las sombras dejando a Aigaron mirando en su entorno.

"¡No seas un cobarde, lucha…no huyas!" dijo Aigaron

" _ **Quien dijo que estaba huyendo"**_ dijo Ketsuekinogaron apareciendo a lado de él, trato de golpearlo sin embargo de nuevo su contraparte oscura se esconde en las sombras, con su voz se escuchaba alrededor _ **-"Solamente juego contigo, haber cuanto tiempo puedes mantener tu cordura"**_

Del suelo apareció una mano que sujeto la pierna de Aigaron; más manos surgieron sujetándolo, Ketsuekinogaron apareció delante de él y lo golpea en su cara, una y otra vez hasta que de un golpe lo lanza lejos chocando con unos árboles.

"¿Por qué no me mataste teniendo esa oportunidad?" dijo Aigaron levantándose

" _ **Es más divertido hacerte sufrir que matarte de inmediato"**_ dijo Ketsuekinogaron sacando el hacha _ **-"Sin embargo igual puedo hacer las dos cosas… ¿no?"**_

"No está vez" dijo Aigaron corriendo hacia él; esquiva un corte que su contraparte hizo pero recibe un golpe en su cabeza y es sujetado; da un cabezazo para poder liberarse; Ketsuekinogaron frota su cabeza por el golpe y ruge de ira mezclando con una risa maniática.

" _ **Eso dolió… déjame devolverte el golpe"**_ dijo Ketsuekinogaron desapareciendo una vez más a la vista de Aigaron.

"¿Cómo luchare contra alguien que tiene ventaja?... o si" pensó Aigaron tratando de cambiar el entorno a uno a su favor pero sin resultado-"Pero que"

" _ **Pensaste que podrías cambiar el escenario a tu favor…este es mi territorio y aquí no tienes el poder para alterarlo"**_ dijo Ketsuekinogaron detrás suyo logrando cortarlo.

"¡Gah!…" grito Aigaron sintiendo su brazo herido, su aura comenzó a sanarla lentamente, tomaría tiempo estar en condiciones.

" _ **Olvide que tienes aura… pero no te salvara de lo que sigue"**_ dijo Ketsuekinogaron, corriendo lanzando cortes aleatoriamente intentando que uno logre cortarlo; uno le llego a su pierna y el otro en su mejilla.

"Duele" dijo Aigaron apretando sus palabras mientras sus heridas sanaban.

" _ **Que aburrido…en serio, ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?"**_ dijo Ketsuekinogaron aburrido, caminando calmadamente a Aigaron; él trato de usar su brazo en buen estado a golpearlo con el hacha pero su contraparte oscura lo sujeta con su mano desarmada y se la quita arrojándola lejos de él y le dice _ **-"Mírate….eras un general de una poderosa armada y tiraste todo esto a la basura… ¿Por qué?"**_

Aigaron no dijo nada e intento a darle un golpe con sus puños, lo hizo varias veces sin embargo su contraparte los esquivaba con facilidad; recibió un golpe en su estomago y un rodillazo en su rostro; Continuo dar el golpe pero Ketsuekinogaron se agacha y golpea ambas rodillas por detrás con su pierna, tirándolo al suelo con las piernas temblando; lo sujeta por su cara y le regresa el cabezazo que le habían dado con anterioridad.

" _ **Ves…regrese el golpe que me habías dado….por donde iba"**_ dijo Ketsuekinogaron con una sonrisa rascándose la barbilla, lanzando un derechazo en su rostro causando fracturas en su rostro _ **-"Recuerdo ahora, ¿Por qué renunciaste a la Deboth army, Aigaron?**_

Aun en el suelo conteniendo la respiración, no había respuestas de él.

" _ **Yo te lo diré…porque renunciaste cuando comenzaste a enamorarte… somos el general de la tristeza, no deberíamos enamorarnos…no es nuestra naturales, esas emociones causaron que muriéramos por proteger a la persona que tu amas"**_ dijo Ketsuekinogaron con desagrado, poniendo su pie sobre la cabeza pisando con fuerzas.

"AHH!" dijo Aigaron con dolor

" _ **Todos tus planes, comenzaron a fracasaron cuando renunciaste a tu verdadera naturaleza, incluso después de ser revivido sigues abandonándolo por Candelilla…Nuestro jefe tenía razón, ella era una amenaza y debía ser exterminada"**_ dijo Ketsuekinogaron

"Cállate!" grito Aigaron colocándose de pie pero fue recibido por un golpe en la espalda por ambos brazos de su contraparte-"Ella me ayudo a ver que no era solamente tristeza, que podía sentir muchas emociones" dijo.

" _ **En eso tienes razón, lo único que no sabía ella…que no hay espacio para esas emociones…somos el reflejo de la soledad y la tristeza, no se puede cambiarla así de simple porque de alguna manera seguirán presente"**_ dijo Ketsuekinogaron comenzando a reírse _ **-"En un momento creí que tendría la oportunidad de tomar el control de tu cuerpo cuando llegamos a este mundo, incluso cuando viste mirar a tu compañera morir enfrente de ti que por cierto no tiene precio tu rostro…pero por culpa de ella no se logro"**_

"¿Ella?" susurro Aigaron, cuando se escucho una voz

"Ayúdame" se escucho una voz cerca de la pila de cuerpos.

" _ **Veo que sigue viva…perfecto…me da una idea"**_ dijo Ketsuekinogaron sonriendo dando una patada a Aigaron para abandonarlo en búsqueda de la persona que pidió ayuda

Lo único que podía ver Aigaron era su contraparte arrastrando a alguien; no podía levantarse aun si su aura lo sanara, no tendría chance de seguir; en el momento que llego sus ojos se ampliaron a ver a Ruby enfrente de él, tenía heridas por todo su cuerpo, con la falta de un brazo y las piernas completamente fracturadas; Ketsuekinogaron la arroja para estar más cerca de él; sus miradas se cruzaron.

"Ai…Aigaron" dijo Ruby difícil de hablar

"Ruby-chan" dijo Aigaron esforzándose a comunicarse

"por…favor, ayúdame" dijo Ruby antes que el pie de Ketsuekinogaron poso encima de sus piernas rotas con fuerzas-"AAHHH!" grito por el dolor.

"Ruby-chan" grito Aigaron tratando de levantarse

" _ **Esta perra, al igual que Candelilla ha interrumpido las ocasiones que intente apoderarme de tu cuerpo"**_ dijo Ketsuekinogaron pisando con más fuerzas _ **-"Me siento feliz que este viva esta versión mental de ella"**_

"Déjala!" grito Aigaron levantándose solo para recibir un corte en su pecho con la cuchilla oxidada del hacha de su contraparte, derrumbándose al suelo de nuevo.

"Aigaron-Ahhh!" grito Ruby, como sus piernas fueron aplastados con más fuerza.

" _ **Silencio puta…me has causado problemas desde que te conoció!"**_ grito Ketsuekinogaron; sujetando con su mano el pelo de Ruby levantándola con fuerzas tirando se su cabello _ **-"Ya que estas aquí…¿Por qué no les damos un espectáculo a tu amigo?"**_

"Para…por favor" dijo Aigaron tosiendo sangre impidiendo que cometa una locura.

" _ **Déjame pensarlo~ no"**_ dijo Ketsuekinogaron teniendo su oxidada hacha en el cuello de Ruby.

"No!" grito Aigaron.

"Ai…Aigaron" dijo Ruby débilmente

"Detente!" siguió gritando Aigaron sabiendo lo que planea

"Yo… siempre te… a-" dijo Ruby antes que su cabeza fue cortada limpiamente, decapitándola; la sangre mancho a Aigaron y a su contraparte; Aun sabiendo que era una imagen mental se sentía desgarrador la persona que mas amas, morir enfrente de sus ojos.

"Ruby-chan!" grito Aigaron al ver tal escena.

" _ **Por fin, música de mis oídos"**_ dijo Ketsuekinogaron sujetando la cabeza decapitada de Ruby entre sus manos manchadas de sangre _ **-"No niego que es muy linda…será un gran trofeo**_ **colgando de** _ **la pared"**_

"Tu maldito monstruo hijo de-"dijo Aigaron comenzando a botar más sangre de su boca.

" _ **Lástima que esto es una imagen mental de la original"**_ dijo Ketsuekinogaron arrojando la cabeza de ella a la pila de cadáveres _ **-"Sera más emociónate, cuando lo haga en el mundo real… ¿y sabes cuál es la mejor parte de todo esto?"**_

Aigaron trato de levantarse logrando hacerlo hasta estar ahora de rodillas, su respiración aun costaba y su visión se colocaba borrosa; Ketsuekinogaron no le dio importancia sabiendo que su final estaba cerca y continúo.

" _ **La mejor parte…es que podre ver su rostro lleno de terror al darse cuenta que su mejor amigo o posible amor, la mate con sus propias manos… ¿No suena excitante?"**_ dijo Ketsuekinogaron riéndose cada vez más fuerte _ **-"No podrás hacer nada que lo pueda evitar"**_

En el suelo cadenas negras se formaron, envolviendo a Aigaron sus brazos y piernas hasta quedar inmóvil y colgando por el aire, Ketsuekinogaron miro con diversión al verlo ya en sus últimos momentos y quería que los pasara con grandes cantidades de sufrimiento.

Acerco su hacha en su boca y lamio la sangre de Ruby en su cuchilla oxidada, con gran excitación; continuo mirando a Aigaron acercándose y dice _ **-"La sangre de tu amiga sabe tan bien…ya quiero probar la verdadera en el mundo real"**_

"…." Era todo lo que provenía de Aigaron

" _ **¿Sin gritos?... ¿Sin maldecir?...realmente ya renunciaste seguir viviendo"**_ dijo Ketsuekinogaron dando otro corte al pecho de Aigaron emitiendo sus gritos-" _ **Eso está mejor, me gusta escuchar los gritos de mis victimas"**_

"Voy a morir" pensó Aigaron cada vez más difícil mantenerse de pie; continuo recibiendo cortes cada vez más profundo-"Realmente mi oscuridad es más fuerte"

" _Aigaron"_ se escucho la voz de Torin

"¿To-Torin?" murmuro mirando el cielo nocturno.

" _Mientras quede una pequeña luz aun en la más densa oscuridad, iluminara tu camino para salvar a la gente que te importa, no permitas que tus temores, ira y angustias dominen tu ser, haz que tu valentía brilla y desaparezca la oscuridad… demuestra tu valentía"_ dijo la voz de Torin con las estrellas ordenándose formando su rostro.

"Torin" dijo Aigaron mirando fijamente a su contraparte

" _ **Aun te queda fuerzas para mirarme en los ojos… me sorprendes"**_ dijo Ketsuekinogaron levantando su hacha arriba _ **-"Pero no te ayudara... ¡MUERE!";**_

"Jamás permitiré que un demonio como tú, se libre con la suya!" grito Aigaron cuando una luz se manifestó en su cuerpo, brillaba intensamente como una estrella en el vasto cielo.

" _ **¡¿Qué?!"**_ grito Ketsuekinogaron cegado por la luz, cubrió su brazo tapando la luz en sus ojos sin percibir que recibo un golpe justo en su barbilla lanzándolo lejos _ **-¡Imposible!"**_

Chocando con una rocas, Ketsuekinogaron miro a Aigaron rodeado por una luz todo su cuerpo, sanado todas la heridas que sufrió en la batalla, recuperando sus energías; Cuando la luz desapareció, sentía sus manos temblar por el miedo.

" _ **Estoy asustado"**_ pensó sorprendido y luego frunció con ira mirándolo fijamente _ **-"No me importe si te recuperaste, morirás de una vez"**_

Ketsuekinogaron, corrió con ira sujetando con fuerzas su hacha sacudiéndola a cortarlo pero Aigaron lo sujeta del brazo y lo lanza al suelo; con sus fuerza se coloca de pie y trata de cortarlo de nuevo; sus movimientos cada vez eran torpes y menos potentes cada vez que golpeaba mientras Aigaron los equipaba; Rodo por detrás en su punto ciego y golpea por le espalda.

" _ **Aarrhhg!"**_ grito Ketsuekinogaron girando a su espalda solo para notar que no estaban; miro a su alrededor desesperado buscando donde se encontraba.

Sus sentidos se agudizaron y bloque el ataque del hacha que venía por detrás; Lanzo una patada para luego ser sujetado por los brazos lanzándolo nuevamente lejos; Aigaron cargo con su hacha preparada lanzando un corte de energía azul.

" _ **No lo harás"**_ dijo Ketsuekinogaron, cargando su cuchilla con una energía roja y corta el ataque en dos, sonriendo mientras recuperaba su compostura _ **-"Por un segundo pensé que tus fuerza crecieron pero fue mi imaginación…tenemos la misma fuerzas y las mismas habilidades por lo que es una lucha sin ganador"**_

"Entonces usare otro estilo de pelea" dijo Aigaron sin moverse

" _ **Jejejej…jejejeje…HAHAHAHAHAH!"**_ comenzó reírse su contraparte con mucha fuerza colocando su mano por su cabeza _ **-"Buena broma…sin embargo la hora del juego termino y es que mueras de una vez por toda"**_ dijo corriendo hacia él directamente, cada paso, cada risa que sonaba, era su oportunidad de acabarlo una vez por todas _ **-"Adiós, hijo de puta",**_ su hacha oxidada se acerco hasta la voz de Aigaron sonó diciendo.

"Gabutyra Fang"

" _ **¿Eh?"**_ dijo Ketsuekinogaron antes de ser golpeado por el puño de Aigaron directo en el pecho arrojándolo a unos metros al suelo _ **-"¿Qué fue eso?"**_

Sus ojos se ampliaron al ver que la mano de Aigaron brillo en rojo revelando ser el arma de kyoryu red; la Gabutyra Fang sosteniéndola, lo peor para él se podía ver una imagen semitransparente del mismo kyoryu red detrás.

" _ **Kyoryu Red"**_ dijo asustado mientras ponía de pies, sus rodillas temblaban del miedo ante lo ocurrido.

" **Gabutyra Rock-Busting Punch!"** grito Aigaron corriendo hacia él, dando un salto; Ketsuekinogaron uso su hacha para bloquearlo, pensó que funciono pero la fuerza del golpe rompió el arma, llegando a su pecho; una fuerte explosión lo expulso lejos dejando un rastro de tierra destruida a su alrededor.

" _ **Imposible"**_ dijo emitiendo desde su mano una esfera de energía roja _ **-"Imposible!"**_ grito lanzando el ataque.

"Stego Shield" dijo Aigaron remplazando su arma por el arma de kyoryu blue, protegiéndose del ataque; una enorme explosión surgió causando a su contraparte reír de alegría pero cambio al ver que no fue afectado, se mantuve en pie; una imagen de kyoryu Black apareció desde el polvo apuntando su arma.

"Parasa Shot" se escucho la voz de Aigaron, desde el polvo un disparo de energía llego directo a Ketsuekinogaron en el hombro.

" _ **Gah!"**_ grito ante el ataque sin saber que no terminaba.

Sujetando dos armas diferentes, Aigaron corrió junto dos imágenes de kyoryu Green y kyoryu pink a su lado; dio un salto y grito-"DriceLance!"; apuñalando el otro hombro; da un giro y sigue su ataque-"Zakutor Slasher!" junto con un corte triple de color verde rasguñando el pecho.

" _ **¿Cómo es posible?"**_ dijo Ketsuekinogaron perdiendo la concentración

" **Lightning Afterglow!"** grito Aigaron sujetando el arma firma de kyoryu gold, Zandar Thunder; una imagen de kyoryu gold estaba en su lado ejecutando el ataque al mismo tiempo-[ Zandaaaaaaar Thunder!] anuncio el arma como una enorme corriente eléctrica golpea el suelo creando una ola eléctrica golpeando a Ketsuekinogaron, siendo electrocutado-"Aun no termino" dijo remplazando el arma con el arma de Torin, imitando los movimientos junto con la imagen de él-" **Trinity Streizer!"** lanza las tres barras de luz directo inmovilizando; Aigaron con las alas de Torin vuela ejecutando la barra final directo.

" _ **AAhhhh!"**_ grita Ketsuekinogaron de dolor, su cuerpo comenzó a sangrar por sus heridas pero no estaba derrotado; usando sus fuerzas grita _ **-"¡¿Por qué?...¿Porque mierda. Estas usando los ataques y armas de nuestros enemigos?!"**_

"No soy la misma persona de antes…ellos no son más mis enemigos, son los mejores aliados que pude haber tenido… son también mis amigos" dijo Aigaron determinado.

" _ **Crees…que estoy derrotado"**_ dijo Ketsuekinogaron mientras el escenario se difuminaba dejando todo en las tinieblas _ **-"Nunca me vencerás!"**_ grito como las grietas de su cuerpo emano energía oscura cubriéndolo; sus manos se transformaron en garras, sus dientes filosos formando una mandíbula, las púas crecieron de tamaño ; alas se formaron… se convirtió en una forma más demoniaca _ **-"Yo soy tu oscuridad, nunca desaparecer…soy tu dolor, soy tu tristeza, soy tu desesperación, soy tu ira…estas emociones jamás desaparecen, siempre serán parte de ti"**_ señalo comenzando a reírse como loco.

"Tienes razón, nunca podre abandonar de esas emociones pero cuando tengo gente que me importan, mis amigos… personas que se preocupan por mí y yo de ellos…tiene el potencial para que estas emociones no me dominen!" dijo Aigaron corriendo hacia su oscuridad.

" _ **Intenta si puedes"**_ dijo extendiendo sus garras y púas de su cuerpo como lanzas

"Cuando tengo a mis amigos…todo es posible" dijo Aigaron enfundando la Crocea Mors de Jaune; con el escudo bloquea las púas y con un movimiento rápido las corta con la espada; Ketsuekinogaron lanzo espinas de sus alas solo para ser evitado por el escudo; en el momento que está muy cerca; cambio a las StormFlower de Ren disparando una corriente de balas; trato de volar escapando de las lluvias de disparo pero sintió algo punzando en su ala resultando ser la Miló de Pyrrha en forma de jabalina clavada entre su lomo y el ala cayendo al suelo donde pertenece.

" _ **RRAAAWWWHHH!"**_ rugió Ketsuekinogaron de ira, corriendo para desgárralo sin embargo cayó en su trampa debido a que el campo estaba cubiertos por muchas granadas de proveniente de la Magnhild en su forma de lanzagranadas.

"Boom" dijo Aigaron como todas las granadas explotaron en sincronía, cubriendo a la oscuridad en el fuego

En medio del polvo; Aigaron ahora con la Gambol Sabana de Blake, lanza la cinta para sujetar el brazo de Ketsuekinogaron; usando su propia fuerza toma impulso para llegar en su rostro donde clava el arma entre su mandíbula; se mantuvo firme y golpeo en el ojo del monstruo; desprendió la cinta y bajo al suelo; con el dolor Ketsuekinogaron apenas podía ver claramente como su sangre fluía libremente.

" _ **Me las pagaras, Aigaron!"**_ grito observándolo con su único ojo bueno sin notar que un glifo se formo debajo de él.

"No, eso no lo harás" dijo Aigaron sujetando la Myrtenaster de Weiss, creando varios glifos en sí mismo.

Antes que pudiera reaccionar, el glifo debajo de él se activo lanzándolo por el aire; Aigaron lo siguió usando los glifos que creó para llegar más alto y cuando descendía directo Ember Celica de Yang aparecieron; apretando sus puños con fuerzas, se preparaba para dar un gran golpe, en unos segundo que se cruzaran Aigaron golpea a Ketsuekinogaron en el pecho fracturándolo; La potencia del golpe lo lanzo directo al suelo creando un enorme cráter.

" _ **Esto no puede ser verdad"**_ dijo Ketsuekinogaron negando todo lo sucedido _ **-"¿Cómo llego hacer más poderoso?"**_

"Todo termina aquí!" grito Aigaron girando la Cresent Rose de Ruby, deslizando un enorme corte recorriendo por la mitad del cuerpo; la sangre se disparo en el instante con un grito de dolor total a la oscuridad.

Impulsándose ante el ataque retrocede a una distancia entre si y el cráter, sonreía que todo había terminado, esto era lo que pensaba hasta que vio que comenzó a levantarse aun con la sangre corriendo en su cuerpo y se mantenía de pie.

" _ **Dime, como es que eres más poderoso que yo…DIME!"**_ rugió su oscuridad lleno de una enorme cólera de ira.

"Como dije anteriormente…cuando tengo a mis amigos todo es posible" dijo Aigaron enfundando el arma de su compañera Celestia en su forma de rifle cargando toda su poder al cañón del arma creando poco a poco una esfera de energía.

" _ **No puede ser"**_ dijo Ketsuekinogaron observando cómo las representaciones de la gente que conoció, sus amigos; estaba la imagen de kyoryu red modo carnaval con su arma apuntándolo; en su lado donde los demás Kyoryuger, Torin, Luckyuro y Candelilla estaban a su lado con las manos conectadas en su hombro; en el caso de Aigaron estaban Jaune, Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, Weiss, Blake, Yang; Ruby y Celestia a su lado conectados de igual manera; temblando totalmente del miedo comenzó a perder la razón gritando por última vez _ **-"¡NO PUEDE SER VERDAD!"**_

"Créelo…esto termina Ahora" dijo Aigaron como su ataque empezó a crecer y en conjunto todas las personas que lo acompañaban gritaron en conjunto **-"¡BRAVE VICTORY FINISH!"** ; los dos ataques se fundieron en uno solo creando un potente disparo; Ketsuekinogaron no podía moverse siendo consumido por el ataque cubriéndolo de una gran explosión.

"Se acabo Ketsuekinogaron" dijo Aigaron al final.

" _ **No"**_ Se escucho la voz de él aun vivo de la explosión, su cuerpo estaba lleno de fracturas y de sangre brotando; dio un paso y un trozo de su cuerpo se fracturo cayendo al suelo… no le importo y siguió acercándose a Aigaron.

"Se termino…perdiste" dijo Aigaron sabiendo que ya era su fin.

" _ **Mientras aun quede oscuridad dentro de ti, no me iré"**_ dijo Ketsuekinogaron como su brazo se caía _ **-"Puedes que me derrotaste pero no es lo último que sabrás de mí…volveré y te consumiré totalmente en la oscuridad"**_

"Te esperare y te venceré una vez más gracias a la voluntad de mis amigos…ya no podrás controlarme, adiós Ketsuekinogaron" dijo Aigaron dando la vuelta caminando por la salida

" _ **JE…Las despedida me hacen llorar, nos veremos en un futuro próximo, Aigaron"**_ dijo Ketsuekinogaron desapareciendo completamente mientras toda la oscuridad era remplazado con una luz.

Observando la luz rodeando su mente, Aigaron observa a sus amigos junto a él sonriendo; regreso la sonrisa y dijo-"Gracias a todos…mis grandes amigos" antes que la luz lo cubrió en todos su ser despertando de vuelta al mundo real.

"Veo que despertó Aigaron" dijo Torin notando que fue victorioso en su lucha.

"Si, lo hice…al fin me enfrente con mi oscuridad, ya no dominaran nunca más" dijo Aigaron sonriendo.

"Amigo, ¿Qué fue lo que paso allá en tu cabeza?" dijo Jaune todo rasguñado y lleno de tierra.

"Muchas cosas que no quiero volver experimentar nunca más…excepto una parte que te la contare en otra ocasión" dijo Aigaron que dio una mirada a su amigo-"¿Qué fue lo que te paso a ti?"

"Tuve que luchar con el profesorTorin para poder enfrentar mis temores, saliendo victorioso…ahora me está enseñando sus movimientos de combate" dijo Jaune

"Apuesto que no fue nada fácil" dijo Aigaron

"Fue como si estuviera en el infierno" dijo Jaune riéndose.

"A veces Torin puede exagerar un poco cuando da una lección importante" dijo Aigaron pasando en su forma humana sonriendo

"Estoy aquí…saben" dijo Torin frunciendo el ceño

"Lo sentimos" dijeron.

"Lo único que voy a decirles es que felicidades por atravesar sus obstáculos…espero que les haya servido a ser mejores en el futuro" dijo Torin

"Lo haremos profesor Torin" dijo Jaune sonriendo

"Si, Torin. Gracias por todo" dijo Aigaron.

"La prueba para demostrar su valentía fue… completada" dijo Torin chasqueando los dedos como costumbre-"Ahora ustedes dos, vallan a darse un baño y cambiarse que su clase con la profesor Goodwitch comenzara pronto"

"Vamos Aigaron" dijo Jaune dando un pequeño golpe a su amigo

"SI" dijo Aigaron caminando juntos-"¿Qué vas hacer ahora con Cardin, Jaune?"

"Por el momento le seguiré el juego de ser su ayudante…necesito tu ayuda en una cosa" dijo

"¿Cuál?" dijo Aigaron acercando su oreja escuchando su plan-"Ooh, te ayudare con ello, amigo" dando una risa

"Esto será un nuevo capítulo en mi vida" dijo Jaune con orgullo

"El de todos pero que soy yo para despojarte de tu gloria al sobrevivir ante un ave prehistoria y maestro espadachín" dijo Aigaron bromeando.

"Y lo dice de que peleo contra sí mismo dentro de su cabeza" dijo Jaune siguiendo la broma

Los dos comenzaron a reírse, conociendo que dieron un gran paso en sus vidas…ahora falta lo que les prepara con la clase de Goodwitch, adivinando que no será nada bueno…

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	21. Chapter 21: extendiendo las alas

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias, por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth y Kyoryuger de súper sentai**

 **Capitulo 21: Extendiendo las alas**

"Una vez más señor Arc" dijo Torin observando los movimientos de su estudiante

"Si, profesor" dijo Jaune moviendo su espada intentando recrear el Trinity Streizer

En el tiempo restante, Torin decidió comenzar con el entrenamiento de Jaune como espadachín, él sabía ya lo básico lo que le ahorro tiempo a Torin por lo que de inmediato se comenzó con el manejo adecuado para que logre hacer su técnica de firma. Aigaron aun estaba meditando a encontrar su oscuridad por lo que se concentro más en el desarrollo de Jaune sin embargo mantenía un ojo a él.

"De nuevo" dijo Torin

"Si" dijo Jaune repitiendo el ejercicio pero sin muchos resultados, sus respiración eran cada vez más cortas y aceleradas.

"Señor Arc, sus movimientos aunque potentes son demasiado rígidos…debes relajarte y hacer tus movimientos fluidos pero firmes a la vez" dijo Torin.

"Lo entiendo… como lo debo hacer esos movimientos" dijo Jaune empezando agotarse

"Piensa que tu arma es una extensión de ti mismo, como un brazo o una pierna… permite que fluya en sincronía con tu cuerpo…" dijo Torin

"Suena un poco como Ruby diría, al tratar las armas como parte de uno" dijo Jaune riendo un poco.

"Es lo que la gente ha olvidado con el tiempo señor Arc, las personas tratan sus armas como simples herramientas en vez como parte de ti…tu alma esta dentro de tu arma como las de tus antepasados, cuando reconozca tu arma como una extensión del alma, su verdadero poder florece" dijo Torin sabiamente.

"¿Qué es lo primero que tengo que hacer?" dijo Jaune

"Primero cierra los ojos y visualiza tus movimientos, has que tu arma se conecte contigo y sean uno mismo" dijo Torin.

Asintiendo la cabeza, Jaune cierra sus ojos mientras su respiración era más lenta a cada segundo; comenzó a repetir los pasos de forma fluida, la primera barra se forma perfectamente; Torin con los ojos abiertos al ver que lo hacía perfectamente pero cuando la segunda barra se forma, se coloco inestable y exploto enfrente de Jaune cayendo al suelo.

"Agh!" dijo Jaune abriendo los ojos tras la fuerte caída-"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Algo no salió bien en el momento que se formo la segunda barra" dijo Torin con la mano en su barbilla-"señor Arc déjeme preguntarle algo"

"Dígame profesor" dijo Jaune colocándose de pie

"En el momento que te concentraste… ¿Tenias algún propósito para usarla?" dijo Torin

"Propósito?" dijo Jaune pensando la pregunta

"Por ejemplo usarla para proteger a alguien en especial o solo por conseguir poder y prestigio" dijo Torin

"No logro comprender lo que dice profesor" dijo Jaune

"Como usted debe saber, el uso de la espada aunque diseñada para el ataque en realidad tiene propósito de proteger a las personas…La gente que decide recorrer el entrenamiento para usarla por lo general son…aquellas personas que quieren ser héroes para proteger y prevalecer la paz o en búsqueda de poder y destrucción… quiero saber, ¿Qué ibas hacer cuando realizaras el Trinity Streizer, señor Arc?" dijo Torin.

"La verdad no tenía nada en la mente, solamente quería que resultara" dijo Jaune honestamente

"Ya veo" dijo Torin inclinando su cabeza y continuo-"señor Arc, no todo en la vida es fácil, se necesita tiempo y esfuerzos para dominar algo, aun si es lo más simple puede ser difícil para alguien inexperto…la verdadera clave para su potencial es el propósito que quieres usarlo"

"Mi propósito para usarlo" dijo Jaune mirando su espada-"Mis amigos" susurro.

"¿Puede explicarlo por favor?" dijo Torin escuchándolo

"Recuerdo lo que vino en mi mente antes, quería ser fuerte para no ser una carga a mi equipo pero con lo que acabas de decir profesor…lo que más deseo en verdad es proteger a mis amigos, mi familia, toda persona importante para mi" dijo Jaune mirando el cielo

"Entonces quiero que cada vez que decidas utilizar el Trinity Streizer. Recuerda en usarlo para proteger a la gente que más te importa señor Arc, tiene un gran potencial solamente tiene que ir por buen camino" dijo Torin colocando su mano en el hombro-"¿Esta claro, señor Arc?"

"Si, profesor Torin. Gracias por querer ayudar" dijo Jaune sonriendo.

"No hay de que, como sabrás… La juventud tiene el mayor potencial" dijo Torin devolviendo la sonrisa-"Además no es malo, pedir ayuda a tus amigos cuando más los necesita"

"Si" dijo Jaune sintiéndose mal tras haber rechazado a Pyrrha ayer, solamente quería ayudarlo-"Debo pedir disculpas, cuando la vea" pensó

"Sería la mejor opción" dijo Torin

"¿Cómo puede escuchar algo en voz baja?" dijo Jaune sorprendido

"Tengo un buen sentido auditivo" dijo Torin mostrando su forma verdadera-"Además que soy una ave prehistórica humanoide" señalo en tono burlón

"Siempre quise saber cómo se ver en realidad… se ve mejor que me lo imaginaba" dijo Jaune

"¿Y cómo me imagino, señor Arc?" dijo Torin

"Preferiría no decirlo" dijo Jaune sonriendo de vergüenza, se lo imaginaba más aspecto de reptil que de ave la verdad.

"No importa" dijo Torin mirando a Aigaron notando que comienza a despertarse- Veo que despertó Aigaron" sabiendo que fue victorioso en su lucha.

"Si, lo hice…al fin me enfrente con mi oscuridad, ya no dominaran nunca más" dijo Aigaron sonriendo.

"Amigo, ¿Qué fue lo que paso allá en tu cabeza?" dijo Jaune acercándose aun con su cuerpo con rasguño y tierra

"Muchas cosas que no quiero volver experimentar nunca más…excepto una parte que te la contare en otra ocasión" dijo Aigaron que dio una mirada a su amigo-"¿Qué fue lo que te paso a ti?"

"Tuve que luchar con el profesor Torin para poder enfrentar mis temores, saliendo victorioso…ahora me está enseñando sus movimientos de combate" dijo Jaune

"Apuesto que no fue nada fácil" dijo Aigaron

"Fue como si estuviera en el infierno" dijo Jaune riéndose.

"A veces Torin puede exagerar un poco cuando da una lección importante" dijo Aigaron pasando en su forma humana sonriendo

"Estoy aquí…saben" dijo Torin frunciendo el ceño

"Lo sentimos" dijeron.

"Lo único que voy a decirles es que felicidades por atravesar sus obstáculos…espero que les haya servido a ser mejores en el futuro" dijo Torin

"Lo haremos profesor Torin" dijo Jaune sonriendo

"Si, Torin. Gracias por todo" dijo Aigaron.

"La prueba para demostrar su valentía fue… completada" dijo Torin chasqueando los dedos como costumbre-"Ahora ustedes dos, vallan a darse un baño y cambiarse que su clase con la profesor Goodwitch comenzara pronto"

"Vamos Aigaron" dijo Jaune dando un pequeño golpe a su amigo

"SI" dijo Aigaron caminando juntos-"¿Qué vas hacer ahora con Cardin, Jaune?"

"Por el momento le seguiré el juego de ser su ayudante…necesito tu ayuda en una cosa" dijo

"¿Cuál?" dijo Aigaron acercando su oreja escuchando su plan-"Ooh, te ayudare con ello, amigo" dando una risa

"Esto será un nuevo capítulo en mi vida" dijo Jaune con orgullo

"El de todos pero que soy yo para despojarte de tu gloria al sobrevivir ante un ave prehistoria y maestro espadachín" dijo Aigaron bromeando.

"Y lo dice de que peleo contra sí mismo dentro de su cabeza" dijo Jaune siguiendo la broma.

 **(Dentro de bosque Forever Fall/ clase con Goodwitch)**

"¿Dónde estará Jaune y Aigaron?" dijo Ruby como ella, su equipo, parte del equipo JNPR y el equipo CRDL junto con la profesora Goodwitch recorrían el bosque.

"Estoy seguro que llegaran" dijo Blake

"Esperen!" dijo la voz de Jaune corriendo lo más posible con una caja y siete envases vacio .

"Te dije que no debimos demorarnos tanto" dijo Aigaron

"Acabo de recibir una paliza con el profesor Torin, apenas me puedo mover bien, además ando cargando esto" dijo Jaune con la caja emitiendo un zumbido.

"Señor Aigaron, señor Arc. ¿A qué se debe su retraso?" dijo Goodwitch deteniendo al grupo para esperarlos.

"Lo lamentamos, teníamos que hacer algo urgente con el profesor Torin, Ozpin debió haberle informado algo al respecto" dijo Aigaron agotado, no era muy bueno en correr

"Si, el profesor Ozpin me informo acerca de su lección con Torin, ahora que los dos están presentes sigamos" dijo Goodwitch retomando el recorrido

"Aigaron, ¿Qué sucedió?" dijo Ruby

"Todo será explicado, lo único que puedo decirles es que ya no seré dominado por mi ira" dijo Aigaron sonriendo.

"Ya tengo ganas de escuchar lo que tuviste que pasar para que resultara" dijo Yang con curiosidad

"Después…por cierto realmente es muy lindo este bosque, me dan ganas de llorar" dijo Aigaron admirando el hermoso paisaje, provocando gotas de sudor por ser distraído fácilmente.

"Realmente" dijo Weiss con sequedad

"No puede evitarlo, me gusta observar el hermoso paisaje que me distraigo al hacerlo" dijo Aigaron con honestidad.

"Si señor Aigaron, el bosque Forever Fall es muy bonito. Pero no estamos aquí para ver las atracciones turísticas. La profesora Peach pidió a todos ustedes recoger muestras de los arboles de profundidad dentro de este bosque. Y estoy aquí para asegurar que ninguno de ustedes mueran si lo hace" dijo Goodwitch sin ninguna emoción visible.

"Ahora me siento seguro" dijo Aigaron sin expresión y en voz baja por la falta de emoción a su profesora dando a Ruby y Yang una pequeña risa.

Mientras por otra parte Jaune ahora estaba fingiendo seguir con Cardin y para que las cosas resultaran; Pyrrha estaba preocupada al ver a su compañero rebajarse en estar con el matón que lo ha estado molestando sin saber lo que sucedería después.

"Cada uno de ustedes es reunir un frasco de sabia roja. Sin embargo el bosque está lleno de las creaturas Grimm, así que asegúrense de mantenerse cerca por sus compañeros de equipo. Vamos a reunirnos a las cuatro. ¡Diviértanse!" dijo Goodwitch con neutralidad

"¡Vamos, amigo! Vámonos" dijo Cardin dando una palmada en la espalda de Jaune

"Si" dijo Jaune con una sonrisa fingida

Ren y Nora caminaron a entrar al bosque mientras Pyrrha suspira como su líder de equipo se alejaba a otro lugar; sintió de pronto una mano en su hombro resultando ser Aigaron con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Relájate Pyrrha, Jaune no está bajo el control de Cardin" dijo

"¿A qué te refieres?" dijo ella confundida

"No te lo puedo decir. Solamente quiero que confíes en él eso es todo" dijo Aigaron

Sin entender de lo que quiso expresar; Pyrrha decidió hacerle caso por ahora y continuar su camino junto a su equipo. Con el paso del tiempo el equipo CRDL estaba acostado bajo el suelo descansando mientras Jaune se encargaba de traer la sabia para todos ellos; al llegar dejo los frascos al suelo y cayendo con ellos, al parecer sufría una pequeña alergia con esto.

"Buen trabajo, chico-Jaune. Ahora que no era demasiado difícil, ¿verdad?" dijo Cardin

"Creo que soy alérgico a este material…" dijo Jaune mareado.

"Genial, genial, genial." Dijo sin importancia a su bienestar acercándose a él-"Por lo tanto Jaune, apuesto que te estás preguntando, "¿Por qué mi amigo Cardin me pide recoger siete tinajas de la sabia del árbol cuando solo hay cinco de nosotros?"

"Esa es una de las muchas preguntas que me he preguntado hoy, si" dijo con sarcasmo

"Bueno, vienes conmigo y te darás cuenta" dijo Cardin

Escondido bajo los pastizales, Cardin y sus matones observaron desde lo seguro; Jaune también observo descubriendo que sus amigos estaban allí, recogiendo la sabia o en el caso de Nora comiéndoselo sin preocupación.

"Cardin, ¿Qué es lo que planeas?" dijo Jaune frunciendo el ceño, lo que planeaba no era bueno.

"Venganza, quiero que pague ese chico de colores azules por hacerme sufrir y hacerme verme débil frente a los demás estudiantes y a la chica sabelotodo de pelo rojo que piensa que ella es tan inteligente" dijo Cardin con veneno en su voz sacando la caja que Jaune trajo-"Muy bien chicos, Jaune logro reunir una entera de avispas pinzas. Y nos pondremos a trabajar, de acuerdo a un ensayo que escribió a mí la semana pasada, estas cosas desagradable aman lo dulce. Estoy pensando que es hora de darles una lección o dos y Jaune se encargara de ello" comenzando a reír.

"No" dijo Jaune molesto

"¿Qué dijiste?" dijo Cardin

"Dije", Jaune se levanto enfrente de ellos, mirándolos fijamente-"que no voy a lastimar a mis amigos"

"No creo poder entenderte, chico" dijo Cardin molesto levantándose -"¿Por qué no me dices más cerca?"

"Con gusto" dijo Jaune más cerca-"Puedo tolerar muchas cosas Cardin, me puedes molestar, golpear e incluso torturarme… pero si piensas que voy a lastimar a mis amigos por algo tan estúpido…pues olvídalo"

Cardin gruño y le dio un golpe en su rostro mientras sus compañeros lo sujetaban con firmeza; volvió a golpearlo una y otra vez hasta rendirse pero fijo que no era el mismo chico cobarde de otro día, sus ojos parecía estar determinados para no traicionar a sus amigos.

"Jaune te lo estoy pidiendo por las buenas… vas a lanzarle esta sabia y liberar las avispas a ellos o tendré que hacerlo por la fuerza" dijo Cardin sujetando su mazo ahora

"Inténtalo" dijo Jaune, su voz parecía estar nerviosa, nunca se enfrento así a alguien pero estaba decidido.

"Como quieras" dijo Cardin a punto de darlo un golpe con su arma hasta que unos rugidos se escucharon; el grupo dio la vuelta resultando un enorme Ursa estaba detrás suyo, atraído por la sabia de los arboles; los secuaces de Cardin huyeron por sus vidas como los cobardes que son dejando a Jaune y a Cardin a su merced; Cardin trato de usar su arma pero fue ineficaz y el Ursa lo desarmo sin esfuerzos; Jaune se quedo de pie observando la escena si decidiera ayudarlo o no.

"¿Cómo es que ella puede comer tanta sabia?" dijo Aigaron de la incredulidad al ver a Nora haber comido el cuarto frasco de sabia.

"Deberías haberla visto cuando éramos niños" dijo Ren recordando la vez que Nora comió sus panqueques en el jarabe más dulce que existía en su hogar-"Y no termino nada bien" señalo.

"Soy yo o alguien más escucha que algo se acerca" dijo Aigaron sintiendo que alguien llegaba con prisas.

"Si, también lo oigo" dijo Ruby cuando los matones de Cardin saliendo corrieron como si vieron algo aterrador.

"Ursa, Ursa" grito Russel chocando frente a Yang

"¿Qué?, ¿Dónde?" dijo Yang sujetándolo con fuerzas en el cuello de su ropa.

"Allá atrás, atrapo a Cardin" dijo Russel apuntando la dirección

"Jaune" dijo Pyrrha al saber que su compañero estaba en problemas

"Yang. Tú y Blake vayan por la profesora Goodwitch" dijo Ruby sacando su Cresent Rose

"Ustedes dos vallan con ellas si es que hay más de estos Grimm" dijo Pyrrha empuñando Miló

"Iré con ustedes dos, necesitaron todo el apoyo. Weiss necesito que también nos ayudes" dijo Aigaron junto a ellas

Mientas, Cardin huía por su vida con el Ursa siguiéndolo por detrás; el Grimm salto por adelante y empuja a Cardin cayendo al suelo.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda" decía Cardin arrastrándose

"Oh no" dijo Pyrrha llegando junto con Ruby, Weiss y Aigaron al lugar.

El ursa preparo sus garras, para cortar a Cardin pero su ataque se detuvo debido a Jaune que se coloco en el medio de su movimiento con su escudo. Los ojos de Cardin se abrieron al igual que Pyrrha por esa acción; Weiss desenfundo su arma sin embargo Pyrrha la detuvo para observar la lucha; Jaune levanta su escudo y lanza un corte al Grimm; El ursa lanza un huelga para ser esquivada, trato una vez más con efecto golpeando a Jaune; él se levanta y corre una vez más dando otro corte al brazo de la bestia rugiendo de dolor; Aunque los demás no lo noto excepto Aigaron que vio a Pyrrha hacer un leve movimiento haciendo que el segundo golpe de Jaune diera en el blanco.

Jaune miro su desplazamiento notando sus reservas de aura agotarse, sin otra opción tomo una profunda respiración y cerró los ojos.

"¿Qué está haciendo ese tonto?" dijo Weiss notando que él cerró sus ojos

"Acaso, eso fue parte del entrenamiento de Torin" dijo Aigaron

"¿Entrenamiento?" dijo Ruby

"si, mientras yo me enfrentaba a mi oscuridad, Torin decidió a entrenar a Jaune al usar su espada. Al despertar lo vi lleno de rasguño, no sé lo que le enseño pero nos quedas solo observar lo que suceda ahora" respondió

"Jaune" dijo Pyrrha sorprendida ante el hecho, coloco sus manos juntas para asegurar su bienestar, abrió los ojos al escuchar lo que decía a continuación.

"Debo relajarme y hacer mis movimientos fluidos" dijo Jaune recordando las palabras de Torin como su respiración fue lenta-"Hacer que mi arma sea parte de mi cuerpo"

Con el ursa aun corriendo en frente de él, el cuerpo de Jaune empezó a brillar intensamente como grandes alas blancas salieron por su espalda; Aigaron no lo podía creer al igual que sus compañeras.

"Acaso Jaune descubrió su semblanza" dijo Pyrrha

"No Pyrrha, ese no es una semblanza" dijo Aigaron costando pronunciar sus palabras

"¿Qué?" dijo Ruby notando la expresión de él

"Ese es el ataque firma de Torin… no puedo creer que él decidió enseñarla" dijo Aigaron

Las tres chicas con sus ojos abiertos, volvieron a ver la lucha; Jaune comenzó poniendo su arma apuntando al suelo diagonalmente haciendo su espada brillar, mientras hacia un movimiento hacia arriba una barra de luz apareció.

"El propósito de este ataque…" dijo Jaune formando una segunda barra de luz-"¡Es para proteger a las personas!" dijo abriendo los ojos con valor creando la tercera barra de luz formando la figura triangula lanzándola al Ursa; el impacto de ataque causo al Grimm estar paralizado con la figura aun brillando en su cuerpo; **"¡Trinity Streizer"** grito Jaune como las alas formadas lo despegaran directo al Ursa, con su espada brillando formando la barra de luz final, llega al gran Grimm cortándolo limpiamente por la mitad causando que comenzara a desintegrarse al instante después del ataque.

"Definitivamente, ese era el Trinity Streizer de Torin" dijo Aigaron seguro empezando a sonreír-"Me sorprendes Jaune"

"Eso fue increíble" dijo Ruby con sus ojos brillando ante tal acto

"¿Cómo?" se pregunto Weiss sin comprender lo que paso

"Jaune" dijo Pyrrha sonriendo, recibió un pequeño golpe en su hombro.

"Adivinare, usaste tu semblanza cuando Jaune hizo el segundo golpe al Ursa, ¿Verdad?" dijo Aigaron recibiendo una señal de ella-"Hiciste bien, ese golpe iba a fallar y tu lo ayudaste usando tu semblanza para dirigir el golpe correctamente"

"¿Alguno puede explicar lo que están hablando?" dijo Ruby confundida

"Tu semblanza es la velocidad, el de Weiss son los glifos. Mi semblanza es la polaridad" dijo Pyrrha

"Puedes controlar los polos…" dijo Ruby

"No tontilla. Ella puede controlar el magnetismo" corrigió Weiss

"Entonces, no creo pelear contra usted debido a que mi cuerpo está hecho de metal" dijo Aigaron en broma aunque estaría preocupado si llegara lucha contra ella teniendo esa semblanza a su favor

"Tenemos que decirle lo que paso?" dijo Ruby

"No creo que sea necesario Ruby-chan, aun si ella lo ayudo en esa parte, Jaune lucho con todo en verdad. Demostró ser un verdadero luchador" dijo Aigaron

"Tiene razón, él fue quien lucho con merito propio" dijo Pyrrha

"Que opinan si vamos por él y felicitarlo por su lucha" dijo Aigaron señalándolo

"Si" dijo Ruby asintiendo, como ella y los demás fueron caminando hacia su amigo.

"Funciono… Lo hice" dijo Jaune felizmente, camino hacia Cardin para ayudarlo a levantarse

"Jaune eso fue-" dijo Cardin

"No te vuelvas a meter jamás con mi equipo, con mis amigos" dijo Jaune seriamente-"¿Entendido?", dio media vuelta y se alejo de él

"Jaune" dijo Aigaron captando la atención al espadachín rubio-"Lo hiciste, realmente realizaste el ataque de Torin" señalo sonriendo

"Me viste luchando" dijo Jaune

"Te vimos" corrigió él mostrando que Ruby, Weiss y Pyrrha estaba a su lado

"Eso fue increíble, como tú hiciste tu espada brillar, y cuando formaron esa alas… fue algo maravilloso" dijo Ruby emocionada

"Nada mal para el débil del grupo" dijo Weiss felicitándolo a su modo

"Realmente me sorprendiste, Jaune" dijo Pyrrha sonriendo

"Pyrrha" dijo Jaune rascándose su cuello-"Quiero decirte perdón, por tratarte mal ayer… Tú solo querías ayudarme y no la acepte. Por favor acepta mi disculpa"

"Disculpa aceptada" dijo Pyrrha sujetando amas manos con una sonrisa brillando por su rostro

"Gracias" dijo Jaune

Desde lo alto de un árbol, Torin observo desde el principio la lucha con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro como su estudiante ha avanzado un gran paso como futuro cazador… estaba orgulloso de él.

"Felicitaciones señor Arc, aún falta mucho por recorrer en su vida pero dio el primer paso más importante…valentía por ello estoy orgulloso de usted" dijo Torin chasqueando sus dedos-"Y como dije anteriormente. La juventud tiene el mayor potencial" ;desapareciendo dejando una pluma azul flotando en el viento.

"Hey Jaune" dijo Aigaron acercándose a su oído-"¿Aun piensas seguir con tu plan con Cardin?"

"No, creo que tuvo suficiente" dijo Jaune negándolo

"Ooh… bueno" dijo Aigaron tartamudeando incómodamente

"¿Pasa algo?" dijo Jaune

"Digamos, que le pedí cierta ayuda a alguien para encargarse Cardin para ayudarnos con nuestro plan… y no creo que se pueda corregir" dijo Aigaron rascándose la barbilla.

"¿Quién?" dijo Jaune, acercando su oído al escuchar el nombre dejando un leve silbido-"No está en nuestro alcance ahora…así que lo dejemos que siga su curso"

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Aigaron

"¿De qué hablan ustedes dos?" dijo Weiss con la ceja levantada

"Nada" dijeron compartiendo una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Le irá muy mal a Cardin, cuando se tope con ella…

 **(Con Cardin/ en la tarde)**

Cardin Winchester recorrió por las afueras de Beacon junto con su equipo, luego de una paliza por ser abandonado por ellos, su suerte volvía a la normalidad.

"Valla que tenemos aquí" dijo una voz femenina

Los cuatros matones miraron donde provenía la voz, resultando ver una silueta que cubría su rostro.

"¿Quién eres?" dijo Cardin

"¿Yo?" dijo la voz, caminando hacia ellos-"Mi nombre es Coco Adel, líder del equipo CFVY, estudiante de segundo año" mostrándose con la luz de un poste ilumino mostrando su rostro.

"¿Qué quieres con nosotros?" dijo Dove teniendo miedo ante su presencia y no era el único a excepción del mismo Cardin

"La razón que estoy aquí, es para hablar con tranquilidad acerca con cierto incidente con ustedes y mi compañera de equipo" dijo Coco

"¿Compañero de equipo?" dijo Sky con miedo, dentro del grupo era el más inteligente…tenia la seguridad de quien hablaba.

"Mi compañera Velvet Scarlatina… ya sabe, la chica fauno de orejas de conejo, tímida y la misma que la molestaron en la cafetería" dijo Coco deslizando sus gafas de sol mostrando sus ojos frunciendo ante el enojo.

"Eh…" dijo Cardin comenzando asustarse, era al estar presente ante algo peor que un Grimm-"Podemos decir que los sentimos… y no haremos nunca más"

"Podrian" dijo Coco dando una sensación tranquila a ellos, hasta que cambio cuando comenzó a sonreír con maldad-"pero me gustaría escucharlas después cuando les diga una lección o dos acerca a lo que les pasa a aquellas personas que tratan mal mis compañeros" , su bolso se transformo en su ametralladora, dando más miedo al grupo de matones que estaban a punto de orinar sus pantalones-"Comenzamos" dijo ella colocando sus lentes tapando sus ojos.

 **(Habitación de Aigaron)**

"Qué bien se siente, ya no tener que preocuparme en que mi oscuridad me domine" dijo Aigaron estirándose ante ese gran alivio; se coloco dentro de su cama para dormir temprano por hoy, está realmente exhausto por este día, se siente feliz que Jaune no tenga miedo…ahora le pidió a Pyrrha en entrenar juntos en los tiempos libres, realmente cambio gracias a la ayuda de Torin, antes de cerrar los ojos una última cosa paso en sus labios-"¿Me pregunto si Coco hizo su trabajo al encargarse del equipo de Cardin?

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" se escucharon los gritos del equipo CRDL resonando alrededor de Beacon junto con una gran cantidad de disparos y la risa de Coco.

"Veo que se encarga de ellos muy bien. Bien hecho hermana" dijo Aigaron con una sonrisa en su rostro, comenzando a dormir con comodidad, esto era uno de los mejores días que pudo tener, deseando formar más en el futuro.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	22. Chapter 22: tiempo con Blake

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias, por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth y Kyoryuger de súper sentai**

 **Capitulo 22: tiempo con Blake**

Otra clase aburrida en Beacon…bueno excepto hoy la clase que les tocaba, era la clase con el profesor Torin. Muchos estudiantes estaban ansiosos por esa clase por una razón fundamental y simple. Era alguien que lo podía llamar un profesor de verdad…no era alguien que contaba historias aburridas e ilógicas como Port, más lento y seguro en explicar que Oobleck, mucho más cálido que se preocupa por sus estudiantes que Goodwitch y sobretodo no es un loco como Peach.

Lamentablemente en estas semanas no hubo ningún inicio de clases con él, pensando que fue una clase de un solo día; los estudiantes estaban sentados esperando su llegada.

"Hey Coco" dijo Aigaron sentándose a lado de ella.

"Hola hermanito" dijo Coco

"¿Cuándo dejaras llamarme hermanito, si técnicamente soy mayor que cualquier persona en el mundo?" dijo Aigaron con una mueca

"Sera el día cuando no te veas como un hermano menor para mí" dijo Coco pellizcando la mejilla de él

"¡Coco!" dijo Aigaron siendo lastimado en la mejilla-"¡Basta!"

"Realmente eres mi pequeño hermanito y siempre lo serás" dijo Coco soltándolo

"Como sea" murmuro frotándose la mejilla-"¿Cómo te fue con tu "charla" con el equipo de Cardin?" dijo

"¿Ellos?... pues digamos que no molestaran a nadie en un largo tiempo" dijo Coco con una sonrisa malvada.

"Me hubiera gustado ayudarte, como sabes soy un experto en torturar a mis enemigos…bueno mi antiguo yo pero igual pueda dar un consejo o dos acerca de dar un gran daño el oponente" dijo Aigaron con una sonrisa tenebrosa

"Definitivamente eres mi hermanito" dijo Coco viendo lo parecido con son.

"Buenos día clase" dijo Torin entrando a la sala, acercándose a la mesa-"Antes de comenzar la clase, quiero pedirles disculpa por no haber hecho clase por muchas semanas atrás. No me gusta dar escusas por mi falta de compromiso a mis estudiantes y espero que acepten mis disculpas"

"¿Qué fue lo que le paso?" dijo un estudiante

"Para ustedes que aun no me conocen, vengo de un lugar lejano de los cuatros reinos que se unió a petición de una persona y Ozpin ser su profesor en esta clase. Cuando llegue aquí por primera vez quería conocer mejor Vale y pedí autorización a Ozpin ausentarme para dar un recorrido a este maravilloso lugar a cambio que prestara mi ayuda con un par de estudiantes a resolver sus problemas, espero que haya respondido la pregunta" dijo Torin, tenia curiosidad ver Vale por lo que se ausento

"¿Qué le pareció entonces?" dijo otro estudiante

"Un lugar maravilloso, lleno de un hermosa vegetación y personas amigables. Lo único que tengo quejas en como son tratados alguno Faunos por las personas y como soy mitad fauno no fue una gran bienvenida; no es correcto y espero que tomen notas que aunque somos diferentes unos a otros, compartimos los mismos sueños y metas, quedo claro" dijo Torin

"Si, profesor" dijeron los estudiantes.

"Wow, realmente sabe cómo conseguir la atención de los jóvenes" dijo Weiss asombrada por tal habilidad

"No es como otros profesores. Él entrega una sensación calidad en la enseñanza" dijo Blake

"¿Como una figura sabia y paternal?" dijo Ruby

"Es otra manera de describirlo" dijo Blake

"Muy bien estudiantes, damos inicio a la primera lección… hablemos sobre los equipos. Díganme, ¿Qué es lo principal en un equipo?" dijo Torin

"el trabajo de conjunto de cada uno de nosotros para alcanzar una meta en conjunto" dijo Weiss extendiendo la mano.

"Aunque correcta su respuesta señorita Schnee, aun falta más profundidad a su respuesta. No solo son un grupo de personas que trabajan por un mismo propósito, piensen sus equipos como una familia… construyendo lazos de confianza en sus compañeros, también comunicarse unos de otros, es bueno que charlen para conocerse mejor. Esto es importante para los estudiantes de primer año que iniciaron en Beacon, todos ustedes apenas se conocen y sería lo ideal tener un tiempo para comunicarse" dijo Torin

"Pero profesor, con estas semanas ya los lazos de confianzas se formaron en cada equipo" dijo Ruby

"Señorita Rose, admiro que su equipo se lleven bien al principio pero a veces la confianza puede tomar su tiempo, ¿Qué sabe acerca de sus compañeros de equipo en este tiempo?" dijo Torin

"Bueno… Yang es mi hermana por lo que nos conocemos bien, Weiss hemos avanzado en conversar y Blake… de hecho no hablamos mucho la verdad pero sé que le gusta leer" dijo Ruby con honestidad, no hubo mucha comunicación con Blake solamente pasa más tiempo con sus libros

"Ese es el punto señorita Rose. Expandir los horizontes de la comunicación ayuda a fortalecer esos lazos, le recomiendo que hagan alguna actividad en conjunto para conocerse mejor y señorita Belladona…" dijo Torin.

"SI profesor" dijo Blake

"Me gustaría que fuera un poco más abierta en hablar con sus compañeros, comprendo que su personalidad es así pero no significa que se quede allí leyendo mientras sus compañeros salgan a disfrutar de la vida, trate de confiar en su equipo y hagan una amistosa charla y eso va para todos ustedes estudiantes." dijo Torin sonriendo, sabiendo la verdad que ocultaba de ella.

"Profesor Torin, nos puede dar un ejemplo de cómo ser un buen equipo" dijo Aigaron.

"Por supuesto, Dejenme contarles cuando forme mi equipo para proteger a los inocentes de una amenaza del pasado" dijo Torin comenzando a servirse una taza de té-"Cuando mi antiguos enemigos volvieron a causar estragos, forme un grupo de cazadores aunque eran mayores actuaban de alguna manera por así decirlo peculiar…el equipo fue formado por un hombre que ama ligar con las chicas, leal y cumple sus promesas; el mayor del grupo que es torpe, tímido e hilarante que hace juegos de palabras; un chico joven frio y tranquilo; una chica hija de una familia millonaria, pero su actitud era amable y caritativa siempre ayudando a quien necesita; un espadachín humanitario y reconfortante y su líder…"

"¿Qué pasa con su líder?" dijo Yang

"El rompe un poco los estándares de un líder, es fuerte, optimista junto a que se emociona, también nunca usa estrategia, usa más sus instintos a ganar en vez de usar su cabeza" dijo Torin con una mueca divertida

"¡Espera, ¿Cómo alguien puede ser un líder así?!" dijo Weiss al saber que un sujeto que no hace estrategia es el líder.

"El liderazgo nace de diferente maneras señorita Schnee; aunque Daigo no era un líder brillante pero tenía un rasgo que lo hace un gran líder… reconocer las fortalece de sus compañeros, los trataba como amigos y esa familiaridad es muy útil para resolver grandes problemas para salir adelante sin necesidad de utilizar una cantidad considerable de la intelectualidad" dijo Torin-"Este equipo que forme prefiero tenerlos cerca todos los días que cualquier otra persona que esté más enfocado en su propia fuerza que con sus compañeros"

"Entonces lo que nos explica…que aun si tenemos nuestra forma de actuar, con solo tener una gran confianza en nuestro equipo reconociendo sus fuerzas podremos resolver cualquier problema aun si es imposible o tener conocimiento a ello" dijo Fox

"En efecto señor Alistair; tener a tus compañeros apoyándote es lo principal en ser cazador, no solo su equipos sino todos; como explique en nuestro primer día, cada uno presente en esta clase son sus compañeros, trátenlos como su igual ya que gracias a ello les puede salvar su vida y las de los inocentes" dijo Torin tomando un sorbo

"¿Puede contarnos más de ellos?" dijo Velvet con curiosidad

"Con gusto señorita Scarlatina" dijo Torin sonriendo-"Puede que por separado, se vean un grupo desequilibrado y posible que se desmorone pero compartían un gran sentido de la justicia que supera los límites, podían actuar una familiar con todo peleando, compartiendo risas y llantos. Todos compartían un destello salvaje que iluminaba en la más densa noche, por eso eran un gran equipo. Junto conmigo para darles consejos a mejorar su habilidad, ellos son un gran equipo, ellos eran…Zyuden sentai Kyoryuger"

"Sería bueno conocerlos…profesor según Aigaron tenían algún título que destacaba su personalidad" dijo Ruby

"Si, era como su grito de batalla… yo también tengo uno" dijo Torin colocándose firme colocando su mano hacia arria-"¡ÉL Brave luminoso, Kyoryu silver!", señalo chasqueando los dedos cuando una explosión color plateado salió detrás de él sorprendiendo a los estudiantes.

"¡¿Qué fue eso?!" dijo Jaune asustado por la explosión

"Perdón por esto" dijo Torin rascándose la mejilla-"Al momento que dije mi título, me trajo recuerdos y con ello mi valentía se manifestó mezclándose con mi aura causando la explosión"

"¿Es muy común para usted?" dijo Ren con calma

"Si, cuando la valentía que nace uno en su interior se puede manifestar y salir de su cuerpo, mi equipo también hacían una gran explosión gritando su llamado, era una manera de liberar su aura en el momento que se ponían salvaje" dijo Torin-"Puedo apostar si es que alguno de ustedes trata de liberar su valentía podría causar una gran explosión" comenzó a reírse.

"Aigaron, ¿también puedes hacerlo?" susurro Coco

"No tengo idea, nunca lo intente" dijo.

"Sigamos con la clase…el siguiente punto son los diferentes tipos de equipos" dijo Torin yendo a la pizarra comenzando a formar unos dibujos-"Cuando se hacen misiones, se necesita de ciertas habilidades para cumplir dicha misión; por ejemplo si su misión es espiara un criminal es necesario un equipo especializado en el espionaje y sigilo."

"Cada misión debe tener una equipo que tenga requisito cierta habilidad" dijo Aigaron

"No en muchos casos, sus equipos son formados con una gran cantidad de habilidades únicas, para nombrar un ejemplo…usemos al equipo RWBY para este caso. Por favor colóquense enfrente de sus compañeros" dijo Torin.

Las chicas se colocaron un poco nerviosas en ser usadas de ejemplos, se levantaron de sus asientos y se ponen enfrente de la clase.

"Presente a ustedes tenemos un ejemplo de la diversidad que tiene un equipo, por favor explíquenos, ¿Cuál es su fortaleza, debilidad y su rasgo especial en su equipo?, comencemos con usted señorita Rose" dijo Torin

"Yo…bueno… mi mayor fortaleza es en el uso de mi guadaña y rifle francotirador…. mi conocimiento en armas…no soy buena en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y soy la líder del equipo donde mi rasgo es planear las cosas de manera rápida" dijo Ruby nerviosa

"Habilidades tácticas, ataques a distancia y de rango medio… cercano al área ofensiva, eso combinado con su semblanza que es la velocidad según me conto Ozpin. Señorita Xiao Long su turno" dijo Torin.

"Mi fortaleza es el combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero tengo un temperamento inestable cuando hacen daño a mi familia y mi cabello; mi rasgo especial seria mi conocimiento callejero" dijo Yang segura

"Su área está en la ofensiva como la señorita Rose pero también se puede usar en la defensiva. Tendrías dificultades contra enemigo de largo alcance y peor si usan habilidades ilusorias. Señorita Schnee le toca a usted ahora" dijo Torin.

"Mi fortalece es la creación de glifos y el usa de diferentes tipos de polvo lo cual es mi rasgo especial" dijo Weiss con orgullo.

"¿Y su defecto?" dijo Torin

"que al principio no confió en mi líder y mi orgullo puede ser un problema" dijo Weiss murmurando

"No es malo ser orgullos, solo si se usa con moderación. Según aclarado sus habilidades serian como soporte para ayudar a su equipo, aumenta el daño en el ataque y habilidades cercanas. Señorita Belladona" dijo Torin

"Mi sigilo es mi mayor fortaleza y la creación de clones es mi habilidad. Como usted dijo mi falta de comunicación es mi defecto" dijo Blake.

"Sigilo y reconocimiento es su área. Como ven estudiantes tenemos una enorme variedad de elementos que conforman este equipo que un integrante puede complementar la debilidad de su compañero con su fortaleza como inversamente." Dijo Torin a la clase "Gracias equipo RWBY por su participación, pueden volver a sus asientos"

"Profesor Torin que consejo nos da, cuando un integrante del equipo está en problema" dijo un estudiante

"Depende de la situación. Como dije con anterioridad una pequeña charla entre sus compañeros ayuda a abrir los lazos, si uno de sus integrantes está en una situación delicada, tiene que hablar con su equipo para que les ayude a resolverlo. No es malo pedir ayuda" dijo Torin

"Si, pero que pasa si ese problema está en relación a su pasado y no quiere decirlo porque es un secreto" dijo Aigaron mirando un segundo a Blake

"Esto es solo decisión de esa persona. Todos tenemos nuestros secretos, yo también tengo los míos. Lo único que puedo a conejar es que si tienen una persona sea de su equipo o no que tiene una gran confianza en usted y jamás le dará la espalda puede decirle para que lo pueda ayudar. Sin embargo eso es solo decisión propia de la persona que decida abrirse y contar su pasado y su secreto a esa persona que confía" dijo Torin-"Esto es todo por hoy, se pueden retirar" señalo con el termino de la clase.

 **(Ciudad de Vale)**

"No me agrado mucho contar nuestras debilidades enfrente de los demás" dijo Weiss frustrada-"El festival Vytal es en pocos meses y le dimos información al enemigo"

"Eso nos da la oportunidad de corregirlas y ser una nueva fuerza, heredera" dijo Aigaron

"Olvidemos todo lo ocurrido y vallamos a divertirnos" dijo Yang sacudiendo su pelo

"Tenemos tarea que hacer, recuerda" dijo Blake

"No me preocupa por ella" dijo Yang mirando a Aigaron quien suspiro-"Tenemos el fin de semana para hacerla de todos modos"

"¿Qué fue todo eso a la pregunta que le hiciste a Torin?" dijo Blake mirándolo

"Tenía curiosidad, es que recuerden que les conté quien soy en verdad y quería escuchar según él si hice lo correcto" dijo Aigaron-"Y no me arrepiento en decirles la verdad chicas"

"Oh que dulce" dijo Coco haciéndole una llave sobre su cabeza.

"Por cierto, Coco. ¿Por qué vienes con nosotros?" dijo Ruby

"Tengo que ayudar con el señor Donut en verificar las ropas de la tienda y ver cual sigue a la moda y que no, es divertido tener a alguien con gusto a la moda" dijo Coco

"Aigaron nos conto que te encargaste de Cardin y sus matones" dijo Yang-"Me hubiera gustado ver sus rostros"

"Apenas pude dormir por sus gritos" dijo Weiss con molestia

"Estoy bien que les dieras una lección Coco. Lo único que no me gusto fue tu amenaza fue buena pero podría añadirle algo más" dijo Aigaron

"Si claro. Pagare el almuerzo de todos ustedes si puedes decir una amenaza mejor" dijo Coco inclinando sus lentes mientras sonreía.

"Puedo" dijo Aigaron aclarando la voz a una amenazante-"¡Escúchenme montones de mierda si los veo molestando a otro estudiante, les meteré tan adentro la ametralladora por sus culos que podrán saborear las balas cuando salgan!"

Hubo un silencio al grupo, esas palabras les dieron un escalofrió recorriendo por las espaldas.

"Linda imagen mental que me diste, por Dios" dijo Weiss del asco

"Eso si que da miedo" dijo Yang con los ojos abiertos con Ruby en su espalda temblando.

"Buena amenaza" dijo Blake neutral concentrándose en su libro

"Creo que gane la apuesta hermana" dijo Aigaron burlonamente extendiendo la mano.

"Maldición" gruño Coco pasándole el dinero-"¡¿Dónde sacaste esa amenaza increíble?!"

"Experiencia con un poco de las amenazas de Dogold en los últimos años que soporte" dijo Aigaron contando los lien

"¿Puedo usarla en el futuro?" dijo Coco

"Por supuesto, tengo más amenazas si deseas usarlas" dijo Aigaron

"Me agrada como suena, dime otra" dijo Coco

"¡NO!" gritaron las RWBY

"Aguafiestas, bueno nos vemos" dijo Coco yendo por otro rumbo

"Para olvidar todo el asunto. ¿Quieren ir a jugar videojuegos?" dijo Yang

"De hecho me gustaría ir a una tienda de libros primero" dijo Aigaron-"Quiero ver si alguna tenga una colección de obras de misterios que me muero por leer"

"Suena aburrida" dijo Yang rodando los ojos

"No es aburrido, leer un historia donde uno es el investigador que tiene que resolver pista me emociona. ¿Quién quiere venir a comprar libros?" dijo Aigaron con lagrimas en los ojos.

"No" dijeron Ruby, Weiss y Yang

"Iré. De todos modos tengo que conseguir unos libros de mi interés" dijo Blake

"De acuerdo, Blake y Aigaron van a esa tienda. Nos veremos aquí en una hora" dijo Ruby.

"De acuerdo" dijeron

"¿Conoces algún lugar de libros, Blake?" dijo Aigaron

"Sígueme" dijo Blake llevándolo a un lugar que va seguido en sus tiempos libres.

"Libro de comercio Tukson" dijo Aigaron leyendo el letrero de la tienda de libros, dio una mirada a Blake-"Este es el lugar que vas de vez en cuando"

"Eh ido muy seguida antes de ingresar a Beacon, posee una gran cantidad de literatura" dijo Blake con una leve sonrisa-"Te gustara el lugar"

Los dos adolecentes entraron a la tienda siendo recibido por un hombre profesional de pelo marrón-negro cortado limpiamente, y tenía las patillas notables, ojos color avellana, con los brazos velludos y musculosos. Llevaba una camisa beige de manga corta con detalles en negro y una cremallera en él donde debajo de ella llevaba una camisa blanca.

"Hola bienvenidos a Libro comercio Tukson, donde nuestro lema es "El hogar de todos los libros bajo el sol". ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?" dijo el hombre

"Tiempo sin verte señor Tukson" dijo Blake

"Lo mismo digo Blake. Aun tu sección de libros favoritos está en su mismo lugar si quieres ir a verlo" dijo Tukson luego miro a Aigaron.

"Buenas tarde señor, mi nombre es Aigaron" dijo extendiendo la mano

"Gusto en conocerte" dijo Tukson dando el saludo-"¿Amigo de Blake?"

"Sí, soy un amigo de ella" dijo Aigaron

"Es la primera vez que ella trae a alguien por estos lados" dijo Tukson-"¿Qué deseas, muchacho?"

"Oh, claro. ¿Tiene algún libro sobre misterios o policiales?" dijo Aigaron.

"A su derecho, cerca de la colección de novelas. Si tiene dudas comunícame" dijo Tukson

"Gracias señor" dijo Aigaron caminando buscando los libros.

No había palabras para describir como se sentía Aigaron; una gran cantidad de magnificas obras y de géneros de acción, comedia, terror, romance, historias, entre otro; Eligio una trilogía de misterios y terror; Tubo curiosidad y fue haber en las otras secciones algún otro libro que comprar; Se fijo uno de curiosidad en la sección de comic y manga, saco uno que tenia de titulo _" Love Touch"_

"Ese es el manga que leía constantemente Luckyuro" dijo Aigaron observándolo y tomando recuerdos-"Me lo llevare para saber porque tanto le gustaba"

Otro libro lo llamo la curiosidad, era uno polvoriento que lleva mucho tiempo, era un diseño simple de la silueta de un hombre cuyo título llamo su atención _:"Los tiempos difíciles de un fauno por la vida"_

"Sin autor?" dijo Aigaron-"Me lo llevare también para saber la mirada del mundo que tiene los faunos"

Fue donde el señor Tukson que estaba con Blake con una gran pila de libros.

"¿Algo de su interés muchacho" dijo Tukson

"Si, me llevare estos cuatro libros más este manga" dijo Aigaron entregándoselos; Tukson comenzó a verificarlo, sus ojos se ampliaron al ver el libro polvoriento que Aigaron saco-"Pasa algo señor Tukson"

"No. Solo me sorprendió que alguien quisiera comprar este libro" dijo Tukson

"¿Por qué?" dijo Aigaron

"Mucha gente nunca compra libros que escribieron los Faunos, este libro lleva mucho tiempo en el olvido" dijo Tukson

"Soy alguien que le gusta ver el otro lado de la moneda sobre el mundo que vivimos. Tengo curiosidad sobre lo que sintió el autor al escribir su vida como fauno en este mundo" dijo Aigaron.

"Muchacho, eres la primera persona que ha venido a mi tienda en aceptar la versión diferente en que vivimos" dijo Tukson

"¿Usted es un fauno?, lo lamento es que se ve como una persona normal" dijo Aigaron

Tukson levanta su mano y sus uñas se hicieron garras y sus dientes adquirieron un aspecto salvaje-"¿Qué te parece ahora?"

"Aun lo veo como una persona normal, que se gana su vida con lo que más le gusta" dijo Aigaron

"Je, me agradas" dijo él sonriendo volviendo a su aspecto normal-"Son treinta y cinco lien por los libros"

"Aquí tienes" dijo Aigaron entregándole el dinero y tomo otro, este era una copia del libro de Blake, ninjas del amor-"También me lo llevo"

"Es un libro para mayores de edad" dijo Tukson

"Tengo una mente abierta a todo tipo de literaturas" dijo Aigaron

"Son diez lien por el" dijo Tukson recibiendo el dinero.

"Vamos a donde los demás Blake" dijo Aigaron con la bolsa de libros en su mano.

"Si" dijo Blake con sus libros también.

"Vuelvan cuando quieran" dijo Tukson despidiéndose de los dos; cuando la puerta se cerró el tenia una sonrisa en su rostro de cómo Aigaron compro ese libro viejo y polvoriento-"Alguien compro el libro que escribí hace mucho tiempo, ese muchacho me alegro el día"

"Ninjas de amor?" dijo Blake al ver el libro que compro

"Cuando mire tu copia del libro, me dio curiosidad" dijo Aigaron-"No entiendo como las personas se sienten incomodad con este libro"

"El hecho que detallan el sexo y esas cosas no te parecen incomodas" dijo Blake

"Es algo común que los humanos hacen, un acto de apareamiento natural con la búsqueda de tener un hijo. Yo lo veo normal" dijo Aigaron

"Aigaron se honesto conmigo" dijo Blake

"Si es acerca de la pregunta que le hice Torin. La verdad la hice para ayudarte con tu situación" dijo Aigaron

"Aprecio tu ayuda pero no debiste es un secreto de los dos" dijo Blake

"No entiendo porque ocultas que eres un fauno. Velvet no se molesta en ocultar su-"dijo Aigaron antes de entender el motivo-"Ahora lo comprendo, te sientes insegura que la gente te trate mal solo por tus rasgo al igual le sucedió Velvet con Cardin"

"Una parte de ella" dijo Blake

"¿A qué te refieres?" dijo Aigaron

"Quieres que te diga la verdad" dijo Blake

"Blake, no te estoy obligando a que me digas la verdad. Tienes tus secretos y lo dejo como es, no tienes que decírmelo" dijo Aigaron

"Tú nos contaste quien eras, tu pasado y como te ves. Debo hacer lo mismo para tener confianza contigo" dijo Blake.

"Gracias pero creo que será para otro día" dijo Aigaron apuntando que el equipo de Blake los estaban esperando

"Tus habilidades de percepción son mejores que las mías" dijo Blake sorprendida

"Es uno de mis dones" dijo Aigaron sonriendo.

"¿Cómo les fue a ustedes?" dijo Ruby acercándose a los dos

"Bien, conseguí una cantidad de lectura para mis ratos libres" dijo Aigaron

"Fue lindo ver a otra persona que comparta mis gustos por leer" dijo Blake con su típica expresión

"Me alegra que se lleven bien" dijo Ruby

Ambos compartieron una rápida sonrisa antes de mirarla

"¿Tienen hambre?" dijo Yang

"Tengo algo de hambre además Coco invita el almuerzo" dijo Aigaron sacando el dinero que le gano de ella por la apuesta.

El grupo fue a una cafetería cercana; En el trayecto Aigaron compro un juego de químicas para un proyecto que planeaba realizar al llegar a Beacon; Fue divertido tener un tiempo con Blake en la tienda de libros y una cosa que conoció de ella además por su amor por los libros, es su gran debilidad por el pescado sobre todo el atún cuando pidió un gran plato de ello; No podía negar que ella es una persona misteriosa pero divertida a la vez.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	23. Chapter 23: tiempo con los amigos

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias, por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth y Kyoryuger de súper sentai**

 **Capitulo 23: Tiempo con los amigos**

"Nada como un buen tiempo de limpieza, en un fin de semana" dijo Aigaron limpiando el estante de libros; ha pasado un tiempo que no había ordenado su habitación, invoco a cuatros Zorimas ayudando con el aseo-"Hey Song, necesito tu ayuda"

"Nuru" dijo el Zorima de color cian, trataba mejor a sus soldados ahora. No los trataba de herramientas…eran compañeros de equipo por igual. Para mejorar el ambiente, usando un juego de químicas que encontró un día en Vale, hizo un pequeño experimento logrando darles una nueva apariencia a ellos, con diferentes colores y una personalidad que lo determinaba; Song fue su primer logro, era de un tono cian con una personalidad tranquila, su nombre que lleva es por su interés por la música.

Aigaron levanto su cama mientras Song pasaba la escoba por debajo quitando el polvo.

"¿Cómo van las cortinas, Shy?" le pregunto al Zorima color pistache con una mancha blanca en su rostro

"nu-nuru" dijo Shy tímidamente, como su nombre era muy tímido al hablar con la gente; estaba sacudiendo las cortinas afuera de la ventana.

"Me hubiera gustado encontrar la manera que hablen mi idioma…digo yo entiendo lo que dicen pero sería bueno tener una conversación con personas con mi mismo lenguaje" dijo Aigaron-"Hey Iron, ¿Están listas las armas?"

"Nuru!" dijo Iron, es un Zorima de color rojo con marcas de garras en sus hombros, su pelo verde estaba en puntas en vez de liso; tiene un carácter fuerte y dinámico incluido con un verdadero cuidado por las armas, estaba limpiando la espada y dándole filo al hacha.

Unos golpes provenían de la puerta; Aigaron se encontraba ocupado, sujetando el armario para limpiarlo bien debajo-"Butler, puedes abrir la puerta"

"Nuru" dijo el Zorima en tono elegante, su cuerpo era negro con manchas que hacían verse que llevaba un traje de mayordomo; se acerco a la puerta para abrirla resultando ser el equipo RWBY.

"Hola…" dijo Ruby un poco incomoda por la presencia del Zorima

"Nuru" dijo Butler llamando a Aigaron.

"Déjalas entrar Butler, gracias por tu ayuda" dijo Aigaron bajando el armario; El Zorima hizo un gesto para que el grupo de chicas entrara, cerrando la puerta con delicadeza; Aigaron se acerca a su amigas-"Hola chicas lamento por no abrir la puerta, estaba sujetando el armario"

"¿Qué es lo que pasa a tus Zorimas?" dijo Yang señalando a Shy asustada colocándose detrás de Iron que pulía las armas y Song leyendo unas partituras que aparecieron de la nada-"Se ven diferentes"

"Lo que pasa que hice un poco de mi habilidad con la química para hacer mis Zorimas más especiales. Hacerlos más distintivos, como compañeros de mi equipo" dijo Aigaron mirando a sus Zorimas-"Chicos gracias por su ayuda, pueden retirarse"

"Nuru" dijeron volviendo a ser semillas entrando a la bolsa.

"Aun no entiendo, ¿Por qué no permites a los militares de Atlas investigarlos, podría beneficiar al mundo al descubrir la manera de recrear seres biomecánicas?" dijo Weiss

"Weiss, me gustaría pero si descubren la manera otras personas incluida enemigos, robarían esa información para crear una armada de soldados que puedan fusionarse y volverse gigantes. Traerían mayor devastación que bien si llegaran en las manos equivocadas" dijo Aigaron

"Él tiene razón, Weiss. Hay algunas cosas que son mejor permanecer en secreto para el bienestar de todos" dijo Blake.

"Supongo que tienes un punto" dijo Weiss notando una gran cantidad de planos en la mesa-"¿Y eso?"

"Ah, son algunos planos para futuros proyectos" dijo Aigaron ordenándolos-"Los hago como un pasatiempo. Me ayuda a despejar mi mente"

"Puedo ver uno" dijo Ruby recibiendo uno de los planos, se emociono que era el plano del arma de Aigaron pero se veía más actualizada incluso diseño una manera de fusionar su hacha con la espada para formar una nueva arma; se podía ver el brillo en sus ojos mientras babeaba por tal belleza.

"Ruby…" dijo Yang chasqueando los dedos enfrente de ellas-"Se perdió en sus pensamientos de nuevo"; suspiro-"¡RUBY!" grito en su oído

"¡¿Qué!?" dijo asustada

"Te perdiste en tus pensamientos" dijo Yang

"Perdón, me quede atrapada al ver el diseño del arma que estaba en los planos" dijo Ruby frotando su cabeza

"¿Te gustaría ayudarme a crearla?" dijo Aigaron

"De verdad" dijo Ruby emocionada

"Si. De todos modos te hubiera pedido tu ayuda, eres la mejor creando arma que yo haya conocido" dijo Aigaron con una sonrisa.

"Yo…uh…gracias" dijo Ruby murmurando con un leve rubor.

"Bueno, estoy seguro que hay un motivo a su visita." dijo Aigaron estirando su brazo.

"Oh, claro" dijo Ruby recordando la razón de su visita-"Me gustaría invitarte a una pijamada que vamos a hacer en la noche"

"¿Pijamada?" dijo Aigaron sin conocer lo que es

"Es una forma de interactuar. Los amigos van en la casa de uno a pasar la noche juntos, contando historias y hacer juegos" dijo Yang

"Y como líder se me ocurrió la idea, para pasar un tiempo con los amigos además como dijo el profesor Torin nos da la oportunidad de una charla en conjunto." dijo Ruby

"Suena bien pero hay un problema. Número uno es muy extraño ser el único hombre en una pijamada con cuatro mujeres y número dos estoy seguro que Weiss o Blake no quieren participar" dijo Aigaron

"Estoy contra la idea sin embargo Ruby me convenció" dijo Weiss molesta.

"Le estoy dando una oportunidad para vincular mejor al equipo" dijo Blake-"Torin me había dicho que debo participar más en la comunicación con mis compañeros"

"No eres el único, también invite al equipo JNPR a unirse a la pijamada" dijo Ruby

"Íbamos a invitar al equipo CFVY pero estaban ocupados estudiando para un examen" dijo Yang.

"De acuerdo, estaré allí" dijo Aigaron-"¿Dónde se hará?"

"Esta es la otra razón, ¿es posible hacer la pijamada aquí debido a que eres el único en tener una habitación con más espacio?" dijo Ruby mirando el suelo haciendo un movimiento circular pequeño con su pie.

"No tengo problemas en ello" dijo Aigaron levantando los hombros.

"Perfecto, estaremos a las ocho de la tarde" dijo Ruby-"Traeremos los bocadillos"

"Otra cosa Aigaron, usted tiene mi encargo" dijo Yang dando confusión a las chicas

"*suspiro* Si Yang" dijo Aigaron sin emoción entregando su libreta-"Aquí está tu libreta, resolví las preguntas que el profesor Port dejo de tarea"

"Dulce, gracias" dijo Yang-"Por cierto, ¿Cómo esta mi moto?"

"Está en su máxima capacidad en velocidad, y potencia. Mecánico se encargo de pulir bien tu vehículo, es otro de mis Zorima, experto en tecnología" dijo Aigaron refiriendo a un Zorima con ese nombre, es de color café oscuro con un diseño de gafas amarillas en su rostro, le gusta reparar y mejorar vehículos.

"¿Por qué estás haciendo los deberes de Yang?" dijo Ruby

"Le pedí dinero y se los estoy devolviendo trabajando para ella como…su mayordomo" dijo Aigaron en un fondo sombrío a la humillación-"lo hice para pagar el recorrido formal de Vale que tuvimos hace unas semanas"

"Ruby debes ser afortunada" dijo Yang colocando su brazo alrededor de ella-"Tener una persona como él de novio que arriesga su propio orgullo para hacer feliz a su pareja"

"¡Yang!" dijo Ruby como ella y Aigaron se ruborizaron-"Mejor vámonos. Nos vemos en la noche", comenzó a marcharse junto a su equipo.

"Hey Weiss" dijo Aigaron

"SI?" dijo Weiss aun en la puerta

"Solo por no querer entregarles mis Zorima, no significa que no quiera ayudar. Tengo algunos proyectos que pueden ser de más utilidad y que puedan ayudar a las personas" dijo Aigaron.

"Hablaremos esto en otro día" dijo Weiss yéndose, cerrando la puerta.

"Supongo que tengo que ordenar para que haya espacio para ocho personas quepan en ella" dijo Aigaron suspirando-"Sera una largo día" pensó.

Después de pasar horas ordenando el cuarto y ocultando la copia de ninjas del amor debajo de su cama para que nadie se le ocurriera ver lo que hay en ella; observo el reloj que marcaba las ochos y escucho el golpeteo de la puerta, se acerca para atender el comienzo de su tiempo con sus amigos.

"Hola a todos, pasen. Mi habitación es su habitación" dijo Aigaron saludando a sus invitados.

"Trajimos los bocadillos" dijo Yang con una bolsa de papas

"Y algunas gaseosas" dijo Ruby con unas latas

"Que esperan, adelante" dijo Aigaron

Como el equipo RWBY entraba les venía por detrás el equipo JNPR, con Nora con una pila de panqueques.

"JNPR, bienvenidos" dijo Aigaron-"Hey Jaune, ¿Cómo estás?"

"De maravillas" dijo Jaune sonriendo-"El profesor Torin sí que me ayudo a mejorar mis habilidades con ayuda de Pyrrha"

"Me alegra por usted. Hey Pyrrha todo bien" dijo

"Si, trajimos algunas películas para ver" dijo Pyrrha

"Lagrimas, donde dejo mis panqueques" dijo Nora

"En la esquina de la derecha, incluso te deje una botella de jarabe en caso que trajeras panqueques" dijo Aigaron apuntando la dirección

"Huy. Jarabe" dijo Nora desapareciendo a la vista

Ren hizo un gesto de saludo y entro con calma.

"Damos la bienvenida a la primera pijamada de los tres equipos para mejorar nuestros lazos" dijo Ruby iniciando, con la gente dando pequeños aplausos

"No sé lo que se hace en un pijamada primero" dijo Aigaron

"¿Qué tal si comenzamos con verdad o reto?, para romper el ambiente" dijo Yang mirándolo-"Aigaron, ¿Verdad o reto?"

"verdad" dijo

"¿Qué fue lo que más te has arrepentido hacer?" dijo Yang

"Quitarles una vez el manga favorito a Luckyuro y lanzarlo fuera de la base" dijo Aigaron

"¿En serio?" dijeron rodando los ojos

"De verdad. Oigan cuando lo hice*escalofrío* Por dios, no por favor, no lo volveré hacer, no lo volveré hacer" dijo Aigaron colocándose en posición fetal temblando-"Y pensando que Dogold tiene problemas de ira"

"Recién empezamos el juego y ya rompiste a alguien mentalmente, Yang" dijo Weiss

"Que fue lo que sucedió entre ellos para que él actuara de esa manera" dijo Ruby

"Nada" dijo Aigaron rápidamente-"Mi turno supongo. Weiss ¿verdad o reto?"

"Reto" dijo Weiss

"Te reto a que digas algo lindo a Jaune" dijo Aigaron con una sonrisa en

"¡¿Q-Que?!" dijo Weiss

"Desde que nos conocimos no trataste muy bien a Jaune por lo que te reto que le digas algo bueno sobre él" dijo Aigaron, eso será bueno-"Y ni siquiera te arrepientas. Vamos dile"

La heredera miro al espadachín rubio con molestias-"Jaune…" comenzó hablar-"Creo que haces un buen papel como líder".

"Gracias" dijo Jaune incomodo

"Puedo ver la bilis corriendo por sus palabras princesa de hielo. Dame cinco Aigaron" dijo Yang chocando los cinco con él

"¡Aigaron!" dijo Weiss, quería venganza-"¿Verdad o reto?"

"reto" dijo Aigaron sabiendo que no tiene nada que puede ser peor

"Te reto a…" dijo Weiss pensándolo hasta que tuvo una buena idea recordando cierto momento-"Te reto a que beses a Ruby en sus labios"

La habitación quedo en silencio, con Ruby y él sonrojándose ante tal reto; Yang tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Buen disparo, Weiss" dijo ella sacando su desplazamiento lentamente,

"Weiss" dijo Ruby de vergüenza por su compañera recordando que ella vigilaba la cita incluyendo casi tener su primer beso.

"Weiss solo tengo una cosa que decirte" dijo Aigaron aclarando la garganta-"Eres un monstruo sin corazón y espero que en tus últimos momentos de vida seas puteado por una agonía incesante"

"Yo también te quiero, Aigaron" dijo Weiss con sarcasmo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Ruby y Aigaron se miraron sonrojados, cerraron los ojos y se acercaron poco a poco hasta que sus labios se tocaron por unos segundos, retirándose rápidamente; al momento de abrir sus ojos Yang tenía su desplazamiento con una foto de ellos justo en el momento exacto.

"Papa le gustara esa foto" dijo Yang mostrando la foto que tomo de ellos

"Yang! No" grito Ruby en su forma chibi

"¿Cuánto quieren pagar ustedes dos por no mostrarle la foto a nadie?" dijo Yang sonriendo

"Chantaje, Si!" grito Nora con su reacción animada

"Nora" regañó Ren

"Retracto mi declaración de Weiss y espero que sea usted que sea puteado por la agonía incesante" dijo Aigaron con expresión neutral suspirando-"¿Qué es lo que quieres?, ya soy tu mayordomo por todo un semestre, que es lo que deseas"

"Que seas por todos los cuatro años en Beacon y me des un masaje en la espalda con un traje sexi de mayordomo por el resto de la noche" dijo Yang causando a todos en rubor

"Todo para asegurarme que Ruby-chan este segura de no ser avergonzada. Trato hecho" dijo Aigaron convocando un Zorima color morado con el pelo rizado-"Fashion, hazme un traje de mayordomo sexi de inmediato por favor"

"Nuru" dijo el Zorima cubriendo a Aigaron con una gran cantidad de humo, revelando a él sin nada de ropa excepto guates blancos, lentes, el pelo peinado por detrás, una corbata de moño y unos pantalones negros ajustados.

"No me esperaba eso. Aun así es un linda vista" dijo Yang con un rubor ante el cambio de vestuario-"Tengo que admitir, tienes buenos abdominales"

"Te odio con todo mi corazón" murmuro con amargura acercándose a ella comenzado el masaje.  
"Mejor cambiamos de juego" dijo Pyrrha con un pequeño rubor como todas las chicas menos Yang y por alguna razón Blake

"Es como la escena de mi libro" eran los pensamientos de Blake recordando cierta capitulo de ninjas del amor-"No debo pensarlo, no debo pensarlo"

"Blake, ¿estás enferma?" dijo Ruby notando el rojo de la chica gato

"Permiso" dijo Blake retirándose, regresando cinco minutos después-"Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco"

"*gemido* Realmente sabes hacer un buen masaje" dijo Yang disfrutando del masaje que le estaban realizando-"Un poco más a la izquierda, ahí se acumulo mucha tensión"

"Debo…resistir…impulso…de matarla…debo resistir" murmuro Aigaron con amargura-"Mi turno, Pyrrha. Verdad o reto"

"verdad" contesto ella

"¿Has hecho algo que te causara miedo?" dijo Aigaron

"Si, una vez cuando era niña entre a mi primer torneo sin el permiso de mis padres" comenzó a ponerse pálida-"Cuando mi madre se entero… digamos que no es bueno hacer estallar la ira de una madre"

"Las madres dan miedo a menudo" dijo Jaune sintiendo el mismo malestar junto con su equipo

"La nuestra, nunca hizo mostrar ningún signo de ira… ella es una gran mama, tierna y gentil" dijo Ruby acordando con su hermana, su madre era una amorosa persona.

"suertudas" pensaron todo el mundo incluyendo a Weiss.

"Creo que es mi turno. Ren, verdad o reto" dijo Pyrrha

"Elegiré reto" dijo él calmadamente

"Te reto a…mmm…hacer equilibrio de cabeza usando un solo dedo" dijo Pyrrha, no tenía mucha idea que hacer en esos juegos.

Ren se coloco su cabeza boca abajo y su sus brazos a levantarse; coloco su brazo derecho en su espalda mientras que su mano izquierda extendió su dedo índice sosteniendo todo el cuerpo y para aumentar la presión, Nora salta encima de él sentándose sobre sus pies comiendo sus panqueques como si nada pasara.

"Es muy aburrido, Ren puede hacerlo encima de una espada y una caja llena de panqueques encima" dijo Nora del aburrimiento

"No tengo palabras que decir acerca de esto" dijo Aigaron sorprendido

"Sigue con tu trabajo, mayordomo" exigió Yang a él volver con su masaje ganado.

"Como desees" dijo enojado siguiendo con el masaje-"Debo…resistir…impulso…de matarla…debo resistir" repetía esas palabras en sus pensamientos-

"Yang, verdad o reto" dijo Ren volviendo a su postura original

"verdad" contesto

"¿Qué es lo que más valoras en la vida?" dijo Ren

"Boooo… vamos Ren no seas aburrido" dijo Nora aburriéndose cada vez

"Mi familia por supuesto y mi cabello rubio radiante, si alguna persona trata de dañar una de ellas, le irá terriblemente mal" dijo Yang acariciando su pelo.

"Lo de la familia lo entiendo pero. ¿Por qué le das mucha importancia tu pelo?" dijo Aigaron.

"Es la fuente de mi poder para resumir. Además es parte de mi encanto" dijo Yang, dio una mirada a quien elegir-"Blake, verdad o reto"

"verdad" dijo Blake con sencillez

"¿De qué se trata el libro que lees siempre" dijo Yang causando los ojos de su compañeras ampliarse con las pupilas muy pequeñas.

"Eso es malo, nadie excepto yo debe saber acerca de ese libro" pensó Aigaron

"mejor elegiré reto" dijo Blake intentando cambiar a su favor, una gota de sudor pasaba por su mejilla

"Ok. Te reto a que me digas de que trata su libro" dijo Yang acorralándola-"No tienes oportunidad Blake"

"eh…." Era todo lo que podía decir Blake, no tenía ninguna alternativa. Acorralada y sin ninguna salida, lo único que desea es un milagro.

"Vamos, acaso el gato te mordió la-"dijo Yang antes de quedar inconsciente enfrente de todos.

"¿Yang?" dijo Ruby observando que su hermana quedo dormida; todos dieron una mirada a Aigaron quien tenía su mano presionando un punto en su cuello.

"Yo… accidentalmente presione uno de sus puntos nerviosos dejándola inconsciente" dijo Aigaron

"¿Por qué hiciste esto?" dijo Weiss

"Por ninguna razón, fue un accidente. Lo siento" dijo Aigaron disculpándose ocultando que fue a propósito junto con una sonrisa de venganza y se puso de nuevo su ropa normal-"Este juego solo ha causado molestias. A favor de cambiar de juego diga yo"

"Yo" dijeron todos

"Te lo agradezco" dijo Blake en voz baja al punto de que nadie pueda escucharlo solamente un fauno o Aigaron les dio las gracias al salvarla de revelar su lectura confidencial.

Con Yang en estado K.O el grupo siguió con sus actividades, lo primero fue un simple juego de twister, no tenían idea que tanto Nora, Ren, Blake e incluso Aigaron fueron tan flexibles, eso fue sorprendente para que debido su cuerpo hecho de metal no tuviera tanta elasticidad pero se equivocaron.

Lo siguiente fue un pequeño karaoke; Weiss canto su canción "Mirror, Mirror", no podía negar que la voz suya era la más hermosa que se escucho en los oídos de Aigaron, reflejaba su emociones como el cristal y a la vez una tristeza en ella. Podría tener relación a su pasado pero no era el ambiente para preguntar, era el momento en divertirse como amigos. Cada uno tuvo su turno en cantar siendo Jaune el peor en el canto.

"Uh…que me…" dijo Yang comenzando a despertarse-"¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí?"

"Oh Yang, despertaste" dijo Ruby –" te perdiste de unos juegos y del karaoke. Ahora Aigaron va comenzar su historia en su tiempo en Deboth army"

"*bostezo* quiero escucharla" dijo Yang estirándose y tomando asiento a una silla que se coloco a su lado

"Te despertaste" dijo Aigaron sintiendo como su noche tranquila su arruino

"Aun me debes seguir dando el masaje después de tu historia, mayordomo" dijo Yang en broma

"Te odio" dijo rodando los ojos-"Por donde empiezo" señalo recordando un momento divertido.

"Que tal nos cuentas cuando tuviste que buscar tu oscuridad" sugirió Blake

"Seguros que quieren oírla" dijo recibiendo la aprobación de todos-"Bueno, durante mi estado de meditación mientras Jaune entrenaba con Torin, me encontraba en mi mente. Todo en negro y vacio hasta que me tope con una persona que llevaba una capucha rosa quien huía, Yo tenía que seguirla donde me tope con algunos recuerdos"

"¿Cómo cuales?" dijo Ruby

"Uno de ellos era cuando empecé a darme cuente de mi enamoramiento con Candelilla-chan…de hecho fue el único recuerdo que apareció lo demás fue que la capucha rosa me llevo al bosque donde morí y luego apareció otra capucha color verde brillante. Ellos me darían la ubicación si jugara un juego, una mezcla entre voleibol y las atrapadas, aunque pienso que eran más las atrapadas que lo otro y también debía adivinar quienes eran."

"Actuaban muy infantil para crear ese juego" dijo Weiss

"Si. Empecé a seguirlos y entré en otras memorias, una donde mi compañero Dogold estaba durmiendo, ahí me detuve y le dibuje con un plumón su rostro" dijo Aigaron teniendo un poco de risas-"Se veía ridículo como quedo"

"Actúas también infantil para alguien de tu edad" dijo Weiss sin expresión

"Por esa razón que su forma humana tenga la edad de Ruby" dijo Jaune dejado a todos mirándolo-"¿Qué?, el aspecto de uno es reflejado por su personalidad"

"Tiene razón" dijo Aigaron

"Yo no actuó tan infantil" dijo Ruby protestando con un mohín que era adorable lo que causa más risas al grupo.

"Hermana, no engañas a nadie. Tu actúas de una manera tierna por eso que la gente piensa que eres un pequeño cachorro" dijo Yang parando de reír

"Y eso es una cosa que más me gusta de ella" dijo Aigaron, cuando sus ojos se ampliaron al darse cuenta que dijo en voz alta, causando a Ruby roja y más risas de Yang.

"Mejor sigue con la historia" dijo Blake consolándolo sin embargo no podía negar que fue divertido ese error.

"Por donde iba… me encontraba en mi recuerdo cuando llegue por primera vez en este mundo justo en el momento que conocí a Ruby-chan. Las dos personas de capuchas se encontraban en el techo, por un momento no podría alcanzarlos hasta que me di cuenta de algo muy sencillo" dijo Aigaron.

"Era tu mente, por lo que podrías hacer lo que se te ocurra. Cierto" dijo Ren dando en el clavo.

"Correcto. De inmediato los alcance y gane su juego, resulto que las dos capuchas eran las representaciones de mi mente de Candelilla-chan y Luckyuro, fue divertido pero al final me llevaron a una puerta donde se encontraba mi maldición o mejor dicho mi otro yo" dijo Aigaron dando una larga pausa.

"¿Sucede algo?" dijo Pyrrha ante su mirada

"No. Es que desde aquí las cosas se colocan demasiado desagradable que arruinaría la linda pijamada que tenemos como amigos" dijo Aigaron

"momento del terror" dijo Nora tomando atención a la historia

"¿Tan malo es?" dijo Jaune nervioso a lo que había detrás de esa puerta.

"No quiero decirlo, en especial enfrente de Ruby-chan, es demasiado terrible" dijo tomando la respiración.

"Puedo tolerarlo, no soy un bebe" dijo Ruby confiada, no podía decirle algo ante su mirada decisiva.

"*suspiro* Yang" dijo Aigaron llamando a la rubia-"si lo que diga le causa problemas a Ruby-chan, golpéame muy fuerte."

"Ok…." Dijo Yang

"Cuando entre a esa puerta, me encontraba en un bosque profundo con una luna roja." dijo Aigaron comenzando hacer leves tragos de saliva de los nervios-"Donde lo que había era una pila de cosas acumuladas…eran cadáveres, todos mutilados dejando una pila de composición y de sangre".

En shock total se encontraban los demás, no podían imaginar en como sentirse al estar ante la situación, para Jaune fue peor se imagino la escena, tanta sangre, tantas partes de cuerpos. Sin más que poder, fue de inmediato al baño a vomitar; No se lo puede culpar, cualquiera reaccionaria de esa manera, con una pausa y con Jaune regresando pálido continuo el relato.

"Pero no fue lo peor" continuo tomando más sorpresa al grupo como su cuerpo tembló un poco-"La mayoría eran estudiantes de Beacon y sobre todos muchos de esos cuerpos eran de ustedes y encima de la pila se encontraba mi oscuridad que se veía al igual que yo pero diferente a la vez"

"¿Cómo se veía?" dijo Ruby temblando un poco escondiéndose bajo una manta, era si estuviera contando una historia de terror.

"Era igual que yo pero se diferenciaba en que su color era en negro y oxidado, con un ojo de pupila roja en su lado izquierdo y sobre todo tenía una sonrisa maniática en su plasmada rostros cuya mentalidad era la de un psicótico" dijo Aigaron con una respiración más pesada y corta duración se llamaba a si mismo, Ketsuekinogaron-"Luchamos. Tenía él la ventaja en el terreno y comenzó a burlarse de mí, diciendo que mis nuevas emociones eran la causa de mi caída. Con todo mi cuerpo en el suelo sangrando y mi aura sanando mis heridas lentamente; era mi fin hasta que el desgraciado hizo algo que me…."

"Aigaron" dijo Ruby notando que apretaba su puño temblando, corriendo lagrimas en sus ojos

"Escuche la voz de la versión mental de Ruby-chan pidiendo ayuda. Mi otro yo fue a buscarla y la coloco frente a mis ojos. Comenzó a lastimarla y luego…." Dijo Aigaron teniendo un mal momento diciendo lo demás en voz baja.

Yang le dio por instinto un abrazo calmándolo, logro escuchar sus palabras, dejando sus ojos abiertos, sintiendo la misma manera lo que debió haberse sentido, con una larga pausa todo se calmo.

"Todo está bien" dijo Yang derramando una lagrima," Yo también reaccionaria así, si le hicieron eso a Ruby"

"Gracias Yang" dijo Aigaron con su compostura normal-"Estaba aceptando mi fin hasta que una palabras de Torin me hicieron reaccionar y mi valentía se ilumino. Logre superar a mi oscuridad gracias a las memorias que tuve usando los poderes de los Kyoryuger." Cada vez empezó a sentir de buen humor dando la sonrisa de sus amigos-" Él trato de atacarme pero no contaba que usando todo lo que aprendí de ustedes fue la clave de la victoria, usando cada una de sus armas"

"creaste explosiones con mi arma" dijo Nora esperando la respuesta.

"Una enorme y junto con el arma de Yang lo deje con un gran cráter bajo el suelo. Además le hice mucho daño y cuando trato de levantarse concentre todo mi poder apareciendo las imágenes mentales de ustedes y los Kyoryuger juntos, creamos una explosión que consumió la oscuridad dando mi victoria. Dijo que volvería pero no va a superarme nunca más y es así como termina mi historia" dijo Aigaron sonriendo mayormente

"Gracias por compartir tu historia con nosotros. Lamentamos si causo malestar" dijo Pyrrha

"Tenía que contarla de todos modos. Para ser la primera pijamada me divertí" dijo Aigaron recuperando su bienestar

"Pues dejemos los malestares y sigamos con la fiesta" dijo Yang extendiendo su puño al aire

"Si" animaron todos para seguir divirtiéndose…

Con las risas recorriendo por los pasillos, Aigaron sintió el mejor día disfrutando con sus amigos, riendo de las payasadas y aprendiendo más sobre ellos. Le dejo un gusto amargo contarle lo sucedido sobre su oscuridad pero quedo en el olvido cuando compartió su alegría con la gente que lo hizo sentirse como su casa. Su primera pijamada la considera el mejor día para disfrutar el tiempo con los amigos.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	24. Chapter 24:conociendo al colmillo blanco

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias, por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth y Kyoryuger de súper sentai**

 **Capitulo 24: conociendo sobre el colmillo blanco**

" _¿Qué es lo que nos condujo todo esto? Acaso fue por búsqueda de reconocimiento o solo poder y desequilibrio. Yo no culpo que mis camarada hayan tomado ese camino pero tampoco podría seguirlos porque no es lo correcto._

 _Soy como cualquier fauno que busca ser aceptado por la sociedad como otros por eso que pensé que si ayudaba a mis camaradas podríamos cambiar al mundo, pues me equivoque. Las marchas y protestas con quienes nos discriminaron fueron un buen comienzo, algunos de nosotros lograron ser aceptados pero la mayoría seguían siendo ignorados entre las sombras._

 _Después de varios intentos, días tras días de nuestras vidas sin resultados en lograr ser captados que un momento crucial nuestro líder decidió renunciar._

 _El nuevo líder parecía tener una nueva visión acerca de cómo van las cosas y decidió cambiarlos. Con un comportamiento más violento, la organización tomo medidas más activas. Al principio apoye esas causas debido a que si con nuestras protestas no hicieron nada, lo mejor era usar otro medio._

 _Los robos y sabotajes hacia las compañías que usaban a nuestra especia como esclavos, recibían su merecido. Me sentía feliz que al fin logramos algo pero no duro mucho._

 _Con el paso del tiempo, el robo pasó a ser más oscuro al punto de lastimar a los propios dueños para obtener los recursos. Estaba arto porque me di cuenta que nuestras acciones perjudicaban no solo a los inocentes que se metían accidentalmente en nuestros hurtos también perjudicaba indirectamente con cada acción tomada._

 _Mi punto de quiebra fue que desde nuestra meta en que los humanos no tuvieron miedo de nosotros desapareció cuando el nuevo líder hizo que nosotros causáramos el miedo y el odio entre los humanos y nuestra propia especie que nos veía en vez de salvadores…monstruos sin alma._

 _La solución que decidí fue abandonar todo relacionado a ello y vivir una vida tranquila y honorable. Tengo miedo que mi antiguo pasado me atormente y mis antiguos camaradas me asesinen por mi traición._

 _Me queda solo esperar como la arena de un reloj. Debo admitir que mi nueva vida es todo lo que podía ser… un buen trabajo y reconocimiento de algunas personas que visitan mi tienda, no puedo quejarme si no hay mucha actividad últimamente pero lo puedo tolerar. Mis pensamientos finales es desear el mejor futuro para mi especie y que ambos bandos se unan en armonía, va ser difícil si no hay gente que lo intente pero de la manera pacífica._

 _Esperar el resultado más anhelo en mi vida. Todo parece bien por ahora pero es difícil ser un fauno en la sociedad moderna, con el miedo y odio causado por mi antigua organización... Todo lo que me queda es vivir mi vida tal como es… Llena de paz y simple."_

"Wow" dijo Aigaron durante La lectura de su libro que compro en la tienda del señor Tukson-"Técnicamente me puedo identificar con ese libro"

"¿En qué?" dijo Blake acompañándolo en la lectura con su propio libro.

Los dos decidieron formar un pequeño club de lectura para leer sus libros favoritos; para ella se sentía bien tener un compañero de lectura en especial con alguien que le dio tanta confianza acerca de ser diferente. Se reunían de vez en cuando en la biblioteca, el único lugar donde hay tranquilidad para leer.

"El autor del libro como yo, abandonamos nuestras organizaciones por un motivo esencial. Él debido a que su organización comenzó una ruta más violenta mientras yo al enterarme que iban a matar a una persona especial para mí, puede no ser lo mismo pero es lo más cercano." Dijo Aigaron-"Creo que él fue una vez un miembro del colmillo blanco"

"¿Dónde sacaste esa conclusión?" dijo Blake

"Del mismo texto. No dice el nombre de la organización pero uno puede suponer que se refiera al colmillo blanco. Es la única organización que investigue que resulto de esa forma" dijo Aigaron

"Estuviste investigando acerca de ellos" dio Blake estrechando un poco los ojos

"Necesitaba saber más acerca del mundo en que vivo pero no tengo mucho acerca de ello. Por casualidad sabes acerca de ella" dijo Aigaron

"Si quieres te puedo contar acerca del colmillo blanco, conozco bien el tema" dijo Blake, no tenía ningún problema en darle información a una persona que no es de este mundo

"Te lo agradecería mucho tu ayuda, Blake" dijo Aigaron recibiendo un gesto de ella

"El colmillo blanco inicio después de la revolución de los derechos faunos, fue fundado principalmente como un símbolo de paz y la unidad entre los faunos y los seres humanos" dijo Blake

"Pero al saber que la humanidad seguían discriminados, optaron otro rumbo" aporto Aigaron con la información leve que encontró

"Aun no. Inicialmente cuando se decidió el colmillo blanco ser la voz que representaba a todos los faunos, los llevaron a las típicas protestas políticas no violentas por ejemplo como concentraciones de masas y boicots de organizaciones que discriminaban a Fauno de ninguna manera." dijo Blake

"¿Funciono?" dijo Aigaron con más interés

"No, después de varios intentos infructuosos para ser aceptados por los seres humanos como iguales, el líder del Colmillo Blanco renunció y fue reemplazado por un nuevo liderazgo" dijo Blake

"Y según lo contado en el texto, eligieron optar medidas más violentas" concluyo

"Yo no diría tan violenta, son desorientados por tales decisiones pero no son violentos" dijo Blake como a la defensiva.

"Tengo una pregunta, en el texto hablan de una compañía en particular. ¿Cuál es?" dijo Aigaron.

"La compañía Schnee" dijo Blake con una pisca de veneno en su voz

"La compañía que es heredera Weiss ¿Por qué odian a esa compañía de polvos?" dijo Aigaron.

"Digamos que la compañía tiene como los trabajadores faunos como esclavos o mejor dicho "fuerzas laborales controvertidos" y poseen "socios de negocios cuestionables" dijo Blake asiendo énfasis algunas palabras.

"¿Y qué pasa con el robo de polvo?" dijo Aigaron

"Es para entregar su merecido aquella organización que causo tanto daño" dijo Blake con orgullo

"Disculpa pero lo que hace suena estúpido" dijo Aigaron causando los ojos de Blake arquear un poco.

"No es estúpido. Es una causa que castiga a los verdaderos culpables" dijo Blake

"Puede ser. Sin embargo no se dan cuenta que están dañando a gente inocente de manera indirecta por sus actos" dijo Aigaron.

"No entiendo a que te refieres" dijo Blake escuchando

"Supongamos que somos miembros del colmillo blanco cuya visión es robar un cargamento de polvos de un tren" dijo Aigaron

"¿Por qué me suena familiar?" pensó Blake recordando su antigua misión con su socio Adam, la misma misión que decidió ella traicionar al colmillo blanco.

"Tenemos éxito en la misión pero no contamos que en unos días después la compañía sube los precios del polvo debido a la escases por el robo y eso nos lleva con…" dijo Aigaron esperando que ella conteste,

"…" Blake procesaba lo que decía hasta que sus ojos se ampliaron tras la respuesta-"Los cazadores no tendrían municiones"

"Exacto. Con los precios altos del polvo suben, los cazadores no pueden comprarlos debido a que es la munición esencial a sus armas, sin ellas solo podrian luchar en rango medio y por ello los Grimm tendrían ventaja y no solo matarían a los cazadores, sino también a los gente inocentes incluyendo su propia especie. Vez lo que me refiero están causando más daño a su especie sin que se den cuenta" concluyo

"Veo tu punto" dijo Blake ante tal revelación, no tenia cuenta que sus acciones pasadas causarían tal problema, eso es otro motivo en el cual decidió traicionar-"Pero significas que odias al colmillo blanco"

Aigaron negó la cabeza sorprendiendo más a Blake- No los odios. Como dijo Torin, el bien o el mal son construcciones de uno. Solamente hacen lo que creen que es correcto, puede que tenga molestia por sus acciones pero me da el derecho de criticarlos si yo antes pertenecía a una organización de fines malignos. Estoy seguro que cuando descubran su error vuelvan hacer una organización pacifica como antes" dijo

"Es bueno tener a alguien que tiene un poco de esperanza" dijo Blake dando una leve sonrisa-"Recuerdas que te prometí contarte acerca de mi pasado"

"Si" dijo Aigaron

Blake miro a su alrededor si no había presencia de alguien; al saber que no había ninguna persona, tomo una profunda respiración y continuo en voz baja-"Yo antes trabajaba para el colmillo blanco"

"¿De vedad?" dijo Aigaron un poco sorprendido

"No estás muy sorprendido" dijo Blake notando su expresión.

"Eh tenido mis dudas y como teoría pensé que formabas parte de ella. Mis teoría subió un poco durante nuestra charla a través de tu reacción" dijo Aigaron

"Veo. Continuando, yo participe en muchas de las protestas de la organización contra el trato injusto y discriminación. También seguí activa aun después de que cambiaran su rumbo, tenia aun la esperanza que podría ayudar en nuestra meta" dijo Blake

"¿Y cuando decidiste abandonarla aun cuando tenias tanta confianza en ella?" dijo Aigaron

"Fue antes que decidí entrar en Beacon. Durante una misión con mi compañero en recolectar suministros, me presentaba las dudas en seguir en el colmillo blanco o abandonarlo. Mis dudas fueron contestadas cuando mi compañero iba estallar el lugar junto con personas inocentes." dijo Blake con cierta tristeza

"Ahí te diste cuenta que no querías hacer daño a gente que nada tiene que ver en el asunto. Querías hacer lo correcto pero no a costa de vidas inocentes" dijo Aigaron

"Efectivamente y con eso, decidí que ya no quería usar mis habilidades para ayudar en su violencia En su lugar, me gustaría dedicar mi vida a convertirse en una cazadora…" dijo Blake

"Es un lindo acto que decidas usar tu habilidad para ayudar a otros" dijo Aigaron sonriendo.

"Gracias pero que piensas acerca de mi por contarte mi pasado" dijo Blake esperando una típica respuesta que cualquier persona respondería.

"Solo pienso que eres una buena persona que solo hace lo que su corazón dice." dijo Aigaron

"¿No me odias por ser parte del colmillo blanco?" pregunto

"No te odio. De hecho aun sigo viéndote como la chica poco social y amiga que me hace sentir feliz de estar a tu lado" dijo Aigaron

"También pienso de la misma manera contigo" dijo Blake

"Piensas decírselo a tu equipo" dijo Aigaron.

"No estoy seguro, no sé si puedo confiar en ellas. Entiendo que somos amigas paro aun no puedo tolerar mucho a Weiss debido a" dijo Blake antes de ser interrumpida

"Está bien, lo puedo comprender" dijo Aigaron-"Déjame darte las mismas palabras que me dio Kami-sama cuando no sabía si podía confiar en ustedes"

"¿Eso es?" dijo Blake

"las personas que conociste hasta ahora puedes confiar en ellos, no tengas miedo en mostrarles quien eres de verdad… Aun si tienes dudas en confiarlos no te preocupes…solo relájate y sigue el curso de la vida" dijo recitando exactamente las palabras que mando Kami-sama.

"Parece un buen consejo pero no tengo idea como reaccionarían si les contara" dijo Blake en la duda

"Si ellos pudieron confiar en mí. Un ser de otro mundo de una organización que quiere dominar el mundo y que ha matado humanos por diversión…. Estoy seguro que pueden aceptarte a ti como lo hicieron conmigo" dijo Aigaron.

"En eso no puedo negarme que es cierto" dijo Blake-"Tal vez les diga mañana pero es mejor dejar que las cosas sigan su curso y cuando sea el momento se los contare"

"Buena decisión" dijo Aigaron sacando el manga de Love Touch para leerlo a continuación sin notar que Blake dio una pequeña risa, la primera que escucho de ella-"Blake, ¿Te estás riendo?"

"Disculpa pero es un poco gracioso que un chico lea una historia que es más destinadas a las chicas" dijo Blake volviendo a su expresión neutra o intentándolo no podía negar que es divertido.

"Si es algo gracioso pero no puedo negar que es una linda historia. Parece tengo un pequeño gusto por el romance cursi, aun así comprendo porque Luckyuro le gustaba tanto leerlo, está lleno de pasión, dolor y problemas que vivimos diariamente. Un buen manga" dijo Aigaron en la mitad del texto.

"Ojala más personas fueran como tú, Aigaron" dijo Blake

"¿Cómo?, ¿Lectores masculinos de mangas destinadas a mujeres" dijo Aigaron con burla

"No, gente que respeta a los faunos sin importar lo que hacen, si eso significar equivocarse" dijo Blake

"Creo que Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora y Jaune caen junto a mí en esa categoría" dijo Aigaron

"Si pero Weiss" dijo Blake teniendo un punto a su favor.

"Ella costara un poco aceptar a los faunos, debido a que el libro me conto que mataron muchos parientes de Weiss. Puedo entender su odio pero no justifica que trate a todo fauno de igual manera. ¿Cierto?" dijo Aigaron

"En eso tienes razón, no me agradaría a los humanos si ellos mataran a mi familia si quieren entregar un mensaje. Siento lastima por ella un poco" dijo Blake

"Si lo mismo siento sin embargo si ella me acepto, también lo hará" dijo Aigaron terminando su manga

"No soy muy segura en ello pero confió en tus palabras" dijo Blake terminando su libro

"¿Tienes hambre?" dijo Aigaron sacando de su mochila una bolsa que Blake su olfato sensible se activo reconociendo el olor-"Tengo unos sándwiches de atún para compartir"

"¡Atún!" murmuro Blake como sus ojos adquirieron un brillo.

"Aquí tienes" dijo Aigaron entregándole uno de ellos y el otro le do un mordisco

Blake lo tomo sin pensarlo y se lo comió, no podía tener palabras a describirlo. Era el mejor sándwich de atún que había probado-"Realmente bueno" dijo disfrutándolo

"Muy bueno" dijo Aigaron disfrutando también.

"¿Tú los hiciste?" dijo Blake

"Con un poco de ayudo con mi Zorima llamado Chef, me ayudo a darle mejor sabor y fácil de tragar dejando que el sabor fluya por todo el cuerpo" dijo Aigaron

"¿Crees poder prestármelo cuando quiera hacer más de eso?" dijo Blake

"Por supuesto, tu pídemelo y hare que prepare todo el atún que puedas comer" dijo Aigaron.

"Todo el atún que pueda comer" dijo Blake como su mente se desvaneció con sus pensamientos; estando ella en una enorme pila de platillos deliciosos de atún, se le cayó un poco de baba imaginándolo.

"Blake" dijo Aigaron chasqueando los dedos-"Igual a Ruby con las armas"

"Oh, me perdí en mis pensamientos" dijo reaccionando con vergüenza

"Descuida" dijo Aigaron-"Por Kami, me gustaría que más de nuestros amigos estuvieran en la biblioteca. Al menos una visita"

"Ninguno tiene interés a la lectura… Ren a lo mejor y Pyrrha pero el resto…." dijo Blake

"*suspiro* Aun tengo que hacer los malditos quehaceres de Yang, es un fastidio" se quejo Aigaron- "Ella sabe como manipularme"

"Igual es un lindo gesto arriesgar tu estado por el bien de Ruby, es muy dulce de tu parte" dijo Blake.

"Que puedo decir, como ese manga también soy alguien cursi" dijo Aigaron bromeando

"No diría cursi… eres alguien que hace todo por la persona que amas" dijo Blake- "¿Y cuando piensas decirle a Ruby lo que sientes?"

"A lo mejor cuando estemos modificando mi arma… ya sabes teniendo el tiempo los dos solos" dijo Aigaron rascándose la mejilla con un rubor.

"Me asegurare que Yang, no lo arruine" indico Blake

"Gracias Blake, te lo agradezco" dijo Aigaron con una sonrisa

Hubo en pequeño momento de silencio debido a que no había mucho más que hablar: Blake podía ser la chica no social pero hoy quería tener una tranquila charla con aquella persona que la hace sentir mejor.

"¿Quieres acompañarme a Vale hoy? Necesito ayuda en buscar algunas cosas y planeo visitar al señor Tukson para conseguir más libro" dijo Aigaron

"Con gusto. Debo también conseguir otros libros" dijo Blake

Tomando la primera aeronave fueron directos a Vale, hubo unas pequeñas anécdotas. Blake le conto de algo que no se dio cuenta nadie se supone Torin cometió un error acerca de cómo es, si el dijo que es mitad humano y mitad fauno no es posible ya que si hay una relación entre un fauno y un humano su hijo naciera solamente un fauno o humano no entre medio. Eso causo un poco de diversión notando que son las únicas personas en captarlo.

En la llegada de la ciudad fueron primero a visitar a Tukson pero al momento que estaban a punto de entrar, un joven fue lanzado fuera de la tienda de manera brusca; El joven perece medir un metro veinte, pelo café color avellana corto y ojos uno blanco y el otro negro, su ropa era una simple camisa blanca con marcas rojas y pantalones negros junto con sandalias azules; era un fauno debido a que poseía cuernos de ciervo.

"Pero porque… porque no me quieres dar consejos" dijo el joven irritado

"Ya te lo dije chico. No soy el mismo de antes, sigue mi consejo y olvida esos ideales. No sabes en lo que estas metiendo, así que no vuelvas" dijo Tukson frunciendo el ceño

"mph" dijo el joven levantándose y camino cerca de Aigaron quien dio una mirada asesina, lo que causo extrañeza para él

"Todo en orden señor Tukson" dijo Aigaron

Él dio la vuelta y observo a los dos, su expresión cambia a una pequeña sonrisa-"Si, solo un pequeño contratiempo, joven"

"¿Qué fue lo que hizo el joven en su tienda?" dijo Aigaron

"Algo de mi pasado que quiero olvidar y él me hizo recordarlo, todo lo que–"dijo Tukson

"me queda es vivir mi vida tal como es…Llena de paz y simple" dijo Aigaron

"Exacto, ¿Cómo adivinaste lo que iba a decir?" dijo Tukson

"No lo sé, fue de un libro que leí" dijo Aigaron captando la atención del dueño

"Van a entrar o esperan que los inviten" dijo Tukson con sarcasmo pero no del tipo grosero sino una amable, los dos adolecentes entraron a la tienda mientras el dueño se sentaba en su asiento-"¿Qué libro desean hoy?"

"Hoy quiero variar un poco, tienes alguna historia de horror/comedia" dijo Aigaron

"No hay de ese tipo en los aparadores. Dejenme ver en la parte trasera de la tienda, volveré" dijo Tukson levantándose en búsqueda del pedido.

"Hey Blake" susurro Aigaron.

"¿Si?" respondió

"Tú lo conoces hace mucho tiempo, verdad" dijo Aigaron.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" dijo Blake

"No sé porque pero Tukson tiene un aire parecido con el autor del libro" dijo Aigaron

"¿Cómo sacaste esa conclusión?" dijo Blake, no entendía lo que dice

"Mejor olvídalo, debe ser mi imaginación" dijo Aigaron sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Si quieres saber, él señor Tukson trabajo junto conmigo en el colmillo blanco. Nunca entendí la razón de su partida pero al ver lo feliz que esta no le pregunte" dijo Blake

"El señor Tukson fue miembro del colmillo blanco no te-" dijo Aigaron antes de percibir que el dueño volvía

"Lo lamento Aigaron pero no tengo ningún libro que busca. A lo mejor mañana tenga un libro que busca" dijo Tukson.

"No se preocupe señor Tukson. Iré a encontrar otro volumen del manga Love Touch sino le molesta" dijo Aigaron yendo a buscar el siguiente numero.

"Dime algo Blake, ¿Qué te parece ese joven?" dijo Tukson preguntando acerca del amigo que hizo ella

"Es una buena persona" dijo Blake

"¿Le contaste acerca de tu pasado?" dijo Tukson, era una pregunta estúpida pero tenía curiosidad de que punto de amistad se encontraban.

"De hecho lo hice" dijo Blake sorprendiendo al dueño dejando la boca abierta-"Y él no me juzgo por ello, de hecho me acepto como una persona normal"

"¿Me estas tomando el pelo?" dijo Tukson de la incredibilidad de lo que ella dijo

"Aigaron parece compartir la misma experiencia en la que vivimos. Es alguien de confianza y no cuestiona o critica las cosas, solamente las acepta de sencillo" dijo Blake con una leve sonrisa.

"Así que es la primera persona que le contaste" dijo Tukson

"Si, aun tengo otros amigos que contarles pero ellos le tomara más tiempo pero como me dijo Aigaron tengo que dejar las cosas vallan a su curso natural y no debo preocuparme" dijo Blake.

"Je. Al principio ese chico me sorprendió pero ahora estoy más que seguro que es una buena persona" dijo Tukson con una sonrisa observándolo-"Hace uno desear que más gente fueran como él"

"Comparto el mismo pensamiento" dijo Blake mirándolo viendo su sonrisa al buscar el libro.

"Hey chico" dijo Tukson llamando la atención de Aigaron.

"Sí, señor Tukson" dijo él con el siguiente número del manga en su mano-"Desea decirme algo"

"Me dijiste que esas palabras las sacaste de un libro" dijo Tukson

"Oh claro, es del libro del autor anónimo" dijo Aigaron

"¿Qué te pareció?" dijo

"Es un gran libro, de hecho me puedo reconocer con el autor una parte en sentirse diferente en el mundo, lleno de dolor sin embargo sabe como regresar en lo que más quiere, vivir una vida simple… pero que tiene que ver con llamarme señor" dijo Aigaron

"Y si te dijera que resulta que yo escribí ese libro" dijo Tukson dejando no solo sorprendido a Aigaron también Blake se sorprendió

"Usted, lo escribió" dijo Aigaron.

"Claro. Lo escribí en mis días de juventud cuando el colmillo blanco era una organización pacifica. Blake debió contarte acerca de mi en verdad" dijo Tukson dando una mirada a la chica gato que puso su cabeza hacia abajo-"No soy sordo, escuche desde el otro lado de mi tienda"

"Uno nunca abandona sus raíces y sus habilidades" dijo Aigaron con una sonrisa

"Je, buen punto" dijo Tukson-"Escribí el libro con el fin que alguien entendiera lo difícil para ser un fauno, nadie lo compro y se quedo en el olvido pero cuando tu lo compraste… digamos que me hiciste sentir bien por lo que gracias"

"Como dije, tengo una mente amplia para todo tipos de relatos, incluso la otra visión del mundo" dijo Aigaron

"Sigo diciendo eso pero… eres un buen sujeto y espero que visites mi tienda a menudo" dijo Tukson con una sonrisa.

"Este es uno de mis lugares favoritos, cuando tenga tiempo volveré a visitar su tienda" dijo Aigaron

"Son diez lien por el manga" dijo Tukson recibiendo el dinero por el libro-"Otra cosa. Blake me mostro tu ensayo que escribiste junto a ella y su compañera floja"

"¿En serio?" dijo Aigaron.

"No pensaste ser un escritor, eres realmente bueno. Podrías crear un gran libro" dijo Tukson

"Nunca pensé en escribir un libro, tal vez haga algo como hizo usted escribiendo su propia vida" dijo Aigaron con la mano en su barbilla-"No lo sé"

"Entonces, vive bien tu vida para que las palabras fluyan reflejándolas" dijo Tukson

"Me agrada… creo que comenzare a escribir mañana " dijo Aigaron.

"Mándame una copia para leerla cuando me visites, quiero saber lo que has vivido" dijo Tukson

"Eso hare" dijo Aigaron luego dio una mirada a Blake y volver con Tukson-"Me tengo que ir, mañana tengo planes de escribir"

"Te deseo suerte" dijo Tukson

"Nos vemos señor" dijo Aigaron haciendo una pequeña reverencia saliendo junto con Blake a la salida despidiéndose del dueño de la tienda que tenía una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

"Te siente cómoda haberme contado todo tu pasado" dijo Aigaron a su amiga

"Me siento bien" dijo Blake

"Escribir un libro… si escribiera mi historia se convertiría en una de fantasía debido a que ya sabes soy un hombre de metal" dijo Aigaron.

"Sería un buen libro de todas maneras" dijo Blake

"¿Tú crees?" dijo Aigaron

"Definitivamente, solamente si sabes cómo escribirla" dijo Blake

"Decidido, mañana escribiré ese libro" dijo Aigaron decidido-"Y será el mejor de todo"

"Me gustaría leerlo también cuando lo escribas" dijo Blake

"Hay que esperar… mañana será un tiempo quizas use mi expreiencia dell equipo RWBY para mi libro" dijo Aigaron

"En especial con Ruby" dijo Blake bromeando causando a él sonrojar.

"Bueno, eso también… espera hiciste una broma" dijo Aigaron rascándose la mejilla

"Tal vez" dijo Blake con una sonrisa-"Demos prisa que la aeronave está a punto de despegar" empezó a correr

"Espérame" dijo Aigaron corriendo.

Al final Aigaron entendió acerca del colmillo blanco y una mirada acerca de Blake, lo unico que tien que hacer es comenzar a escribir, ¿Que sera?, bueno eso se vera otro día

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	25. Chapter 25: escribiendo un libro

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias, por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth y Kyoryuger de súper sentai**

 **Capitulo 25: escribiendo un libro**

"La ganadora la señorita Nikos" dijo Goodwitch terminando el partido que tenia Pyrrha contra otro estudiante; de esa lucha Aigaron comprendió que no usa su semblanza muy seguida solo lo usa para mover a su favor, una táctica psicológica bastante útil por eso es que la conocen como la invencible.

"¿Cómo debo comenzar con el libro?" pensó Aigaron buscando la manera de cómo debía empezar su libro que iba a comenzar a escribir gracias a la sugerencia del señor Tukson, pasaron unos cuantos días sin tener ni idea que hacer… era seguro que escribirá sobre su vida pero la mayoría de lo que vivió en su antiguo mundo serian algo sacado de un libro de fantasías; dio un suspiro de rendición.

"Todo bien hombre de hojalata" dijo Yang con su típica broma notando la expresión de su colega.

"Ahora no Yang. No estoy de humor para tus bromas" dijo Aigaron

"Sigues sin tener ideas sobre que escribir en tu libro" dijo Blake acercándose a ellos.

"Es más difícil de lo que creí. ¿Cómo escribir un libro de tu vida si mucho de ello parece sacado de un libro de ciencia ficción o de fantasía?" dijo Aigaron

"Podrías solamente alterarla un poco, no tiene que ser cien por ciento exacta a la realidad" sugirió Blake

"Usa la mentira que usaste con nosotros cuando nos conocimos" dijo Yang

"Porque no se me ocurrió" dijo Aigaron golpeando su cara con su mano-"Soy un idiota"

"Señor Aigaron, si usted termino de hablar consigo mismo, suba a la plataforma que es su turno" dijo Goodwitch.

Aigaron miro arriba en la pantalla cuando vio con quien iba a pelear, sus ojos se agrandaron pero también tenía las ganas de probarse contra esa persona.

"Esto va ser un problema" dijo a sí mismo subiendo a la plataforma.

"Sera divertido" dijo Yang subiendo de la misma manera.

"El siguiente partido será entre el señor Aigaron contra la señorita Xiao Long. Ambos peleadores listo" dijo Goodwitch.

Aigaron da una sonrisa y lanza sus armas fuera de la plataforma dejando a Yang con la duda de lo que planea.

"A pasado un tiempo y siempre quise pelear contigo, Yang" dijo transformando sus brazos en su forma original-"Y será mejor a la clásica lucha con los puños, ¿no crees?"

"No sé si eres estúpido al tirar tus armas o eres un valiente a desafiarme en mi mayor fortaleza" dijo Yang activando su Ember Celice con una sonrisa en su rostro- "¿Sera una lucha entretenida para tu libro?"

"Todo libro necesita acción, ¿No?" dijo Aigaron colocándose en posición con los brazos extendidos como en boxeo.

"Te daré todo el material que puedas escribir" dijo Yang con una sonrisa más grande.

"Comiencen" grito Goodwitch iniciando el partido.

 _ **(Insertar tema musical… " I Burn"/ watch?v=lCg-SOzMpdM )**_

Ambos luchadores comenzaron con la carga con sus puños chocando dejando una chispa en el impacto separándose de nuevo a su posición.

Aigaron corrió a la izquierda pero Yang se acerca a él y da un golpe en su estomago; en el momento que hizo contacto Aigaron le sujeta el brazo que uso y la lanza al suelo, salta para dar un golpe sin embargo Yang rueda esquivando el golpe.

"Buen movimiento" dijo Yang lanzando un par de huelgas en él mientras Aigaron los repelía usando la palma de sus manos.

"Tu tampoco lo haces mal, Blondie" dijo lanzándose al suelo lanzando ambos pies a ella lanzándolo por los aires; cuando se levantaba empezó a contar mientras Yang seguía en el aire- "1…2"

Como descendía Yang, Aigaron dio la vuelta a lanzar una patada-"·3" dijo. Ella cruzo los brazos protegiéndose regresando de pie a la plataforma; El error cometido, Yang lanza un golpe en la espalda justo en el punto ciego de Aigaron tirándolo con fuerzas.

"Eso es todo lo que tienes" dijo Yang mientras activaba su semblanza como su cabello se prendió en fuego- "Recién estoy entrando en calor" señalo con un juego de palabras haciendo gemir al público mucho.

"Maldición, Yang!" grito Ruby

"Je, buena esa Yang" dijo Aigaron sonriendo colocándose en su forma original- "Yo también termine con el juego. Es momento del Heavy Metal"

El público gimió un poco ante otro juego de palabras pero ese fue un poco más divertido que el de Yang pero igual fue malo eso. Yang dio una sonrisa disfrutando la lucha, lo mismo para él.

"Subamos la temperatura" dijo Yang lanzando un disparo con su arma

Aigaron reacciono y rodo esquivando el disparo, dio una mirada a ella- "¿Usando las balas ahora?, creo que se coloco las cosas serias" dijo levantándose cargando en su mano energía color azul-"Yo también seguiré el ritmo" señalo lanzando la energía dando en el blanco dando una explosión del mismo color; Yang no se inmuto y corrió hacia él golpeando con fuerzas.

Él hizo lo mismo y una batalla continua con los puños de ambos chocando; el brazo izquierdo de Yang golpea justo en su rostro mientras Aigaron la golpea en la barbilla. El impacto lanza a ambos concursantes pero resisten manteniendo en pie en la plataforma.

"Eso no acaba" dijo Yang cargando contra él

"Lo mismo digo" dijo agachándose y lanzar una patada derribándola, antes de que caiga el suelo la sujeta ambos brazos y le aplica fuerza inmovilizándola.

"Hace falta mucha más con eso" dijo Yang girando y cambiando el lado de la moneda con Aigaron en el suelo y ella aplicando una llave en el brazo-"Si me ganas, ya no serás mi mayordomo, Aigaron".

Se levanta sujetándole el cuello y usando un movimiento de lucha libre, golpea su rostro en el suelo.

"Auch, duele" dijo Aigaron frotando su mano en su rostro. Da una mirada a ella y comienza a dar pasos de baile- "Es momento del carnaval"

"Bailemos entonces" dijo Yang volviendo a correr contra él

 **(inicio de la canción: Chou Shinka!)**

Dando volteretas en el aire se encontraba él esquivando cada golpe de Yang; sus movimientos cambiaron el rumbo a la lucha; lanzo una pata a ambos guanteletes disparando las balas causando explosiones en el cielo como fuegos artificiales.

"Quédate quieto" dijo Yang dando un derechazo para ser esquivado dando un giro y siendo golpeado por la parte de atrás de su cabeza- "Ya verás" gruño, no le gusta perder ante nadie.

"Inténtalo" sonrió agachándose de otro golpe y volver en la espalda de ella sujetándola por el abdomen aplicando fuerza la levanta y golpea el suelo con su cabeza usando otro movimiento de lucha libre; la soltó dejándola en el suelo-"Te rindes, Yang"

"¡Nunca!" dijo Yang encendiendo su cabello lanzando un golpe en el pecho; Aigaron se sorprendió que su fuerza aumento considerablemente lanzándolo fuera de la plataforma o eso cree.

Aplicando fuerza perfora el suelo para no salir expulsado de la plataforma, estando firme al suelo; lanzo un par de ataques de energía pero se da cuenta que Yang tomo el daño y aumento su fuerza-"Ella usando la fuerza de daño que da el oponente, la suma a su propia fuerza" concluyo

"Correcto hojalata. Durante todo el partido tus golpes me hicieron más fuerte" dijo Yang chocando ambos puños- "Ultimas palabras antes de estar en pedazos"

"Si" dijo Aigaron apuntando un dedo a un lugar del publico-"mira una de las bandas de chicos que tanto amas vino a ver la lucha" señalo dejando el publico con una gota de sudor.

"No caeré en ese viejo truco" declaro Yang sin expresión recordando que su hermana uso esa misma táctica cuando eran pequeñas, no le iba a funcionar ahora que sabe que no hay nadie.

"Ahora se están quitando la camisa revelando sus abdominales" dijo Aigaron aun apuntando.

"Eso vale la pena dar una ojeada" dijo Yang dando la vuelta, a veces su lujuria era superior a otras cosas dejando al público con la gota de sudar más grande ante su fácil distracción.

"Ahora" pensó Aigaron viendo su oportunidad corre y logra golpear a Yang pero no se dio cuenta que cometió un error fatal. El golpe fue esquivado pero se llevo una pequeña cantidad del pelo rubio de ella.

Yang miro como unas pocas de hebras de su pelo caen al suelo; sus ojos cambiaron de su típico color lila a rojos mientras su pelo se encendió; miro con ira a Aigaron.

"¡Tú!" dijo Yang con ira

"Ya valí madre" dijo Aigaron lamentándose de su error, recibiendo un gran golpe en su rostro creando fracturas, su pierna fue sujetada para recibir otro golpe en su abdomen cayendo al suelo- "Yang" dijo débilmente recuperándose de ese golpe.

"¡Maldito, hijo de puta!" gruño Yang siguiendo con la huelga de golpes-"¡No te metas con mi pelo!.

Aigaron lo único que podía hacer era cruzar sus brazos protegiéndose del daño pero el dolor era mucho.

"Tengo que detenerla, perdió el juicio" pensó cuando escapo de un golpe que tenia la fuerza suficiente para matarlo; corre por detrás de ella y con un leve susurro le dice- "Lo siento" presiono un punto nervioso en su cuello dejándola inconsciente; suspiro del alivio y cayó al suelo exhausto.

 _ **(Fin de la canción)**_

"Ese partido gano la señorita Xiao Long. Ambos tienen el mismo nivel de aura pero el señor Aigaron su aura es un porcentaje menor al de la señorita Xiao Long y como puedo ver ninguno de los dos puede continuar, ese partido termina. Se pueden retira el día de hoy." dijo Goodwitch viendo los resultados

"¡Yang!, ¡Aigaron!" dijo Ruby subiendo a la plataforma al ver la salud de su hermana y su amigo.

"¿Qué paso?" dijo Yang recobrando su cordura, dio una mirada a Aigaron que tenía su cuerpo con fracturas- "Volví a perder la razón de nuevo"

"Si" dijo Ruby mientras Jaune ayudaba a él a levantarse.

"¿Estás bien?" dijo Yang sintiendose culpable

"Si, solo un pequeño dolor pero estoy bien" dijo Aigaron colocándose en su forma humana- "Ahora entiendo porque tu pelo es la fuente de tu poder"

"Perdón si te lastime cuando perdí mi juicio" dijo Yang con una mirada triste

"Eh recibido peor daño que eso. No te preocupes estoy bien" dijo Aigaron recuperando sus fuerzas- "Ves"

"Sera algo interesante que colocaras en tu libro" bromeo Yang recuperando su habitual sonrisa.

"Sera un gran capítulo" dijo Aigaron

"¿Libro?" dijo Ruby confundida

"Ah, si no te conté Ruby-chan…. Planeo escribir un libro acerca de mi vida aquí, y la lucha me sirvió como material para ella" dijo Aigaron

"Suena interesante" dijo Ruby- "Entonces nuestro planes para actualizar tu arma siguen de pie" con brillo en sus ojos esperando el momento.

Él se dio un face palm recordando de su plan con ella actualizar su arma- "Lo olvide. Con el pensamiento de escribir el libro que se me olvido que me ayudarías a mejorar mi arma"

"No importa puede ser otro día" dijo Ruby un poco desilusionada.

"Te diré algo. Nos veremos en la tarde en mi cuarto para comenzar con la construcción del arma. Solo tú, yo y nuestras armas para sus mejoras, te parece" dijo Aigaron

"Si, me parece, nos vemos en la tarde" dijo Ruby con una sonrisa.

"Nos vemos" dijo Aigaron caminando a su cuarto, tenía mucho que escribir y descansar tras la patada en su culo gracias a la sorprendente de fuerza que tiene Yang.

En su habitación, se encontraba en su cama cansado y sin ideas; Tenía algunas vagas acerca de su vida a escribir pero debía omitir unas cuantas cosas.

"Caminando por la oscuridad, sin nadie a mi alrededor…. No suena bien" dijo arrancando la hoja y lanzándola a la basura.

"En la oscuridad de mi pasado aun prevalecía en mi alma…mmm" señalo con el lápiz en su boca- "Escribir algo es tan difícil"

"Necesitas ayuda" dijo Blake entrando por la puerta.

"Deje mi puerta abierta… torpe" murmuro olvidando cerrar la puerta

"Bloqueo de escritor" dijo ella sentándose a su lado- "No deberías colocarte tanta presión por algo así"

"Lo sé, lo sé." Dijo Aigaron sentándose- "¿Cómo debo escribir mi vida?"

"Haz lo que te dice tu corazón y es todo" dijo Blake con sencillez- "Leí en toda mi vida libros donde a veces el villano es el protagonista y tiene un cambio en su vida y evoluciona con el tiempo"

"Tengo que buscar mi motivación" dijo Aigaron balanceando el lápiz en sus dedos

"Estoy segura que podrás resolver esto" dijo Blake saliendo del cuarto-"Por cierto, Relájate y no te preocupes" y con eso cerró la puerta

"Relajarme" dijo Aigaron comenzando a cerrar los ojos- "Como me sentí cuando llegue" fueron sus pensamientos haciendo eco recordando todas las emociones en que vivió buscando su motivación, dentro de su mente vio una pequeña luz y la idea le llego- "Eso es"

Con rapidez se levanta de la cama y va hacia el escritorio comenzando a escribir.

"A veces las personas cambian cuando se le dan otra oportunidad. Eso es lo que tuve que experimentar al borde de la muerte, no podía sentir mi cuerpo pero con mis fuerzas camine a lado de la persona que una vez ame y quería decirle lo que sentía. Pero antes de llegar por mi fin, mi pasado me recorrió en mis pensamientos…. Antes pertenecía a una malvada organización militar donde mi apodo era el Sorrowful Knight…."

"My bien" dijo Aigaron teniendo la idea en su mente, escribiendo cada hoja como su mente pasaba su vida hasta ahora.

Cada emoción transmitida en el papel; la mayoría de ellas llenas de tristeza pero con partes de humor y alegría tras los recuerdos de Candelilla y Luckyuro; dolor en su muerte pero algo le faltaba… Se detuvo sus pensamientos y miro al techo algo en su historia le hace falta. Tomo un respiro y salió a dar un paseo.

Por el camino hizo una visita a la tumba que le hizo a Celestia; él la visita seguido y halando con ella para compartir lo que experimento, aun se sentía mal por su muerte pero a la vez sonrió asegurando que donde este, se encuentra bien.

"Después de recibir una paliza de Yang, estoy trabajando en mi libro Celestia" dijo Aigaron en la tumba, se dio cuenta que no era el único que estuvo allí, alguien le había dejado un par de rosas, una roja y una azul. Tomo la rosa roja y la observo, sonrió y dejo la flor, se levanto y camino lejos de la tumba y se fue de nuevo a su cuarto. Tenía la idea de cómo seguir en su libro.

"Que aburrido, no hay nada que hacer" dijo Ruby en su cama aburrida.

"No se suponía que tenias que juntarte con Aigaron porque necesita tu ayuda en la mejora de su arma" dijo Weiss en su estudio sin importar mucho lo que dice ella

"Si pero está ocupado con su libro" dijo Ruby con la leve rostro triste- "Sabes una cosa, Weiss"

"¿Qué?" dijo Weiss

"A veces me pregunto, si mis emociones pueden perjudicar a alguien" dijo Ruby.

"¿De dónde sacaste eso?" dijo Weiss

"No lo sé, con la historia que nos conto Aigaron cuando se enfrento con su oscuridad, todas las emociones negativas le dieron forma y casi lo dominan como Yang le sucedió hoy con su ira. ¿Crees que nos pasara lo mismo si nuestras emociones nos dominen?"

"Es algo que no tengo respuesta, las emociones son difícil de entender" dijo Weiss

"Si debería hacerle algo lindo a él para ayudarlo con su historia" dijo Ruby

"¿Cómo qué?" dijo Weiss levantando la ceja pasando a la otra hoja de su libreta.

"Le cocinare una galletas y le preparare una taza de chocolate caliente, eso lo animara" dijo Ruby levantándose de la cama.

"Suerte" dijo Weiss tratando de ser amable a su modo.

"Gracias "dijo Ruby saliendo de la habitación a ir a buscar ingredientes para lo que necesita.

"¿A dónde vas, hermanita?" dijo Yang deteniéndola

"Hacer algunas galletas para ayudar a Aigaron a tener idea sobre su libro" dijo Ruby

"¿Por qué nunca me haces galletas igual que a él?" dijo Yang

"Él las necesita más, además necesita energía después de que tú le dieras una paliza por solo quitarte unos cuantos cabellos" dijo Ruby

"Buen punto" dijo Yang- "Sigue pero tráeme algunas"

Ruby asintió y fue de vuelta a su camino, Yang tenía una sonrisa al saber que su hermana está creciendo gracias al amor. Lástima que no se da cuenta que él este enamorado de ella como ella sobre él.

"¿Cuánto crees que se darán cuenta ellos dos, en estar enamorados al uno al otro?" dijo Yang a su compañera

"Sería el día cuando uno decida decirle sus sentimientos al otro" dijo Blake

"Entonces será el día cuando la princesa de hielo consiga un novio" dijo Yang en broma a la heredera recibiendo un ¡Hey! de ella-"No me culpes princesa, estoy segura que encontraras el amor cuando tu frio corazón se descongele". Sin más que suceda Weiss le arroja su libreta en su rostro.

"¡Cállate!" dijo Weiss con un poco de ira por tal insulto.

"Sigo pensando que tu actitud este compensando algo y yo se que" dijo Yang bromeando de nuevo siendo recibida ahora una lámpara.

"¡Cierra la boca, mujer vulgar!" dijo Weiss roja cruzando sus brazos en el área de su pecho.

"No es mi culpa que hayas nacido con los pechos del tamaño ideal para ser una tabla de madera" dijo Yang esquivando una silla-" Espera princesa, aun no términos con mis palabras de apoyo"

"¡Callare!" grito Weiss lanzando más cosas a ellas mientras escuchaba más insultos sobre el tamaño de sus pechos y la poca posibilidad de tener un novio-"¡¿Por qué no solo te mueres?!"

"Ese será el día cuando no seas una tabla de planchar" dijo Yang un poco molesta pero manteniendo sus bromas manteniendo el ritmo esquivando las cosas que lanza la heredera.

Mientras tanto Ruby caminaba felizmente con una bandeja llena de galletas y una taza caliente de chocolate a la habitación de Aigaron, dio unos golpes a la puerta y noto que estaba abierta.

"Permiso" dijo Ruby entrando, noto que estaba él lleno una pila de papeles, algunos arrugados y tirados al suelo-"Aigaron", empezó a cercarse para descubrir que está durmiendo como un tronco, se podía escuchar leves ronquidos.

Coloco la bandeja a su lado y verifico como estaba; por accidente bota unas hojas y las recoge sin que se dé cuenta. Al recoger una por curiosidad leyó la hoja, era la parte final de su libro y lo que decía era…

" _Sin camino al cual seguir, no me queda nada que me alivie de mi dolor. Caminando sin rumbo por las calles de Vale, buscando dirección a donde ir. A lo mejor la música me daría un propósito pero cambio al escuchar una explosión. Podría ser alguien en problema pero mi naturaleza no se acostumbraría en ayudar a las personas. Fui allí sin pensarlo de nuevo a lo mejor era una señal para mi nuevo propósito presente a este mundo…._

 _Con toda mis fuerzas llegue al lugar y reflejando por los rayos de la luna destrozado, mis ojos se dirigieron a una joven de ojos plateados de hermosa piel blanca y pelo negro con puntas rojas; era una delicada rosa roja en medio de un campo de maldad pero esa rosa tenia espinas y no dudo en defenderse._

 _Sus movimientos eran rápidos y elegantes, una diosa podría compararla. Parecía tener la situación bajo control pero uno de los criminales iba a dispararle por la espalda, sin más que hacer corrí y golpee al sujeto salvando a la bella joven. La primera vez que protegí a alguien, ella me miro y sus ojos me cautivaron junto con su sonrisa. Una sonrisa cálida que reflejaba la belleza de un millón de rosa en un campo radiante por el sol mismo._

 _Iba a preguntarle su nombre pero el líder de la banda interrumpió lanzando un disparo. Bloquee el ataque y fui rodeado por la explosión pero sin daño alguno. Se había escapado pero la bella joven le siguió el paso y la seguí. No sé porque pero ella de alguna manera me daría el propósito de continuar con mi vida._

 _Luego de tanto esfuerzo logramos acorralar al criminal, lamentablemente escapo pero dio pelea. Estábamos contra las cuerdas cuando una mujer mayor nos salvo. La bella joven me miro y me dijo su nombre. Su nombre era hermoso y le encajaba a la perfección con su personalidad._

 _Ruby Rose, un nombre que resalta su gran belleza de color rojo y su letalidad como las espinas. Me pregunto si era un cazador en el cual mi respuesta fue un no, le dije que la mujer que nos salvo puede ser uno. Ella se acerco y le pide su autógrafo, me hizo reír un poco ante tal comportamiento infantil pero no la puedo culpar si es parte de su encanto._

 _La mujer de mayor edad nos llamo a un interrogatorio. No lo entendía pero no era bueno, podría haberme ido pero me quede. La razón digamos que quería conocer más a la joven de rojo y si ella sea mi nuevo destino protegerla para mantener su ella sonrisa pero eso será más allá en el futuro._

 _Pero está claro que ella me dio un nuevo propósito y debo darle las gracias. Gracias mi bella rosa por darme tu cariño cuando más lo necesite… gracias Ruby Rose por todo."_

Los ojos de Ruby dieron unas pequeñas lagrimas tras lo que pensaba Aigaron de ella también se sonrojo al saber que le decía una bella rosa; dio una mirada a él aun dormido, dio unos pasos cerca y miro a su alrededor su había alguien más espiando. Sin nadie a la vista se acerco a Aigaron y le dio un beso a su mejilla.

"Ruby-chan…" murmuro un poco

"Ojala tuviera el valor de decirte lo que siento y espero que tu también lo hagas" dijo Ruby con una sonrisa escribiendo algo en un trozo de papel y salio caminando fuera de la habitación cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente.

"¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?" dijo Aigaron despertando luego de unas horas de sueño- "Me quede dormido*bostezo*"

Dio una mirada a su escritorio viendo su desastre que causo. Comenzó con la limpieza hasta que se dio cuenta que alguien lo visito y dejo en una bandeja galletas y chocolate caliento incluso dejo una nota.

 **[Espero que te sientas bien**

 **Con cariño Ruby]**

Aigaron sonrió y disfruto de la meriendo que dejo, tenía hambre y se lo devora con rapidez pero aun de manera educada, se bebió el chocolate caliente y dio un suspiro de alivio.

"Gracias Ruby-chan" dijo mirando de nuevo la nota que llevaba un pequeño dibujo de ella misma, recogió todo los papeles y mantuvo la sonrisa-"Ahora, lo único que falta es el título"

Tomo su tiempo y se le ocurrió el titulo adecuado

"El Sorrowful Knight: Lagrimas de renacimiento" dijo con una sonrisa escribiendo el titulo junto con la imagen de la silueto de su cuerpo junto con la máscara de la tristeza en uno de sus lados.

"Por ultimo" se dijo abriendo un cajón sacando un objeto-"Se suponía ser un regalo para más adelante pero creo que es el mejor momento"

Era de noche, salió y fue directo al cuarto del equipo RWBY, dejo una caja color azul y una nota; golpeo la puerta y se fue sin dejar rastro.

Al abrir la puerta era Ruby en pijama frotándose los ojos, la habían despertado de su sueño.

"H-hola" dijo al ver que no había nadie comenzó a cerrar la puerta hasta que se dio cuenta de una pequeña caja azul que está en la puerta. Se agacho a recogerla y tenia una nota en ella.

 **[Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi Ruby-chan]**

Abrió los ojos resultando ser un presente de Aigaron, sin más que hacer ario la caja resultando ser un collar de plata que tenía su emblema tallada en ella y escrito en la parte de atrás se leía…"Siempre sonríe con todo corazón"

"Aigaron" pensó Ruby con una sonrisa colocándose el collar y se fue directo a la cama, era un día para ella que no olvidara.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	26. Chapter 26: rosas azules

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias, por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth y Kyoryuger de súper sentai**

 **Capitulo 26: rosas azules**

Academia Beacon, hoy era un día tranquilo para todos los estudiantes debido a que dieron una semana libre sin obligaciones porque los profesores tenían una reunión con el consejo para verificar como han progresado los estudiantes.

Todo una semana del descanso, incluso toda la academia estaba en un gran silencio como si estuviera vacía hasta que…

¡BOOOM!

Una gran explosión sonó en todo Beacon resonando por los pasillos, asustando la mayoría de los estudiantes. El origen de la explosión provenía de la habitación de Aigaron donde el equipo RWBY y el equipo JNPR llegaron a la escena debido a que vivían cerca.

"¡Aigaron!" grito Ruby abriendo la puerta con fuerzas, siendo inundada por tanto humo de la explosión-"cof…Ai…Aigaron" llamo de nuevo tosiendo

"Maldición…cof… falle a lo grande" dijo Aigaron con su rostro lleno de hollín tosiendo ante su fracaso.

"Aigaron" dijo Jaune llamando a su amigo

"Estoy aquí" dijo Aigaron levantándose de unos escombros del techo, dejando en alivio a sus amigos-"¿Qué pasa?" señalo sin preocupación

"¡¿Qué pasa?acaso no sabes la explosión que causaste!" grito Weiss de la actitud que tenia él

"Baja esa vena que surge en su frente, heredera" dijo Aigaron levantándose sacudiendo el polvo- "No se debió haber mezclado todos los tipos de polvos"

"¿Qué estabas haciendo?" dijo Pyrrha un poco preocupado

"Esto" dijo Aigaron sacando unas pequeñas capsulas que tenían un liquido de diversos colores-"Es uno de mis proyectos"

"¿Qué son esas cosas?" dijo Ruby analizando una de esas capsulas

"Es polvo liquido" dijo Aigaron dejando sorprendido al grupo

"¿Espera que?" fueron las primeras palabras de Weiss tras lo que dijo- "¡Polvo liquido!"

"Claro, ustedes saben que el polvo ha subido sus precios debido a unos cuantos incidentes" dijo Aigaron

"Por culpa de esos asquerosos del colmillo blanco" dijo Weiss con odio sin saber recibir una mirada de Blake

"Lo que digas, Weiss" dijo él sin expresión por su típico odio-"Como iba diciendo, quise experimentar con el polvo para crear una fuente de munición, que utilice poco polvo para usarla"

"¿Cómo funciona para empezar?" dijo Blake

"Se necesita eso" dijo Aigaron sacando una pieza de cámara de revolver-"Usando esa cámara se colocan las piezas combinadas con un interruptor, al presionar uno de los botones el polvo liquido usa una gota que se desliza por todo el borde del arma o de la bala, la reacción entre ambas cosas activa el polvo logrando hacer ataques en base al elemento de dicho polvo. Una sola gota equivale a una gran cantidad de polvo que usas en tu arma, Weiss"

"P-pero es imposible" dijo Weiss negando- "No puedo aceptar que usted encontrara la manera de usar menos cantidad de polvo en las armas antes que los militares"

"Quieras o no, yo lo hice. Solo falta probarla" dijo Aigaron

"¿Cómo probarla?" dijo Ruby

"Eso es necesaria tu ayuda, primero debo actualizar mi arma porque esa cámara es parte importante de ella y luego probar si funcionan" dijo Aigaron

"¿Y la explosión?" dijo Yang

"Oh eso" dijo rascándose el cuello riendo un poco- "Accidentalmente se me cayeron los prototipos del polvo liquido y se mezclaron causando la explosión pero ya que eran un prototipo el daño es mínimo"

"Mínimo…por supuesto" dijo Weiss con sequedad notando que un trozo de techo no existía

"Se puede arreglar" dijo Aigaron lanzando una semilla convocando un Zorima anaranjado y con mayor musculatura que cualquier otro-"Constructor, puedes solucionar esto"

"Nuru" dijo el Zorima subiendo el techo comenzando con la reparación.

"Ya que todo está controlado" dijo Aigaron mira a Ruby a continuación-" ¿Quieres ayudarme a mejorar mi arma"

"Por supuesto!" chillo con los ojos brillantes-" Espere hace dos días comenzar las modificaciones

"Si, disculpa por no haber comenzado, es que con el libro me perdí el tiempo" dijo Aigaron

"Bueno ya que no hay nada mejor dejemos a los tortolos solos" dijo Yang bromeando saliendo junto los demás fuera del cuarto empujadlos con fuerza.

"Yang, cuidado" dijo Pyrrha siendo empujada

"Cuídense" dijo Yang cerrando la puerta dejando a Aigaron y Ruby solos con un rubor en sus rostros.

"Odio cuando hace esto" dijo Ruby de vergüenza

"Mejor olvidémoslo y comencemos" dijo Aigaron recibiendo la aprobación de ella.

"Que es lo primero que hay que hacer" dijo Ruby poniendo manos a la obra.

"Primero hay que desarmar mi arma primero" dijo Aigaron colocando el arma en el suelo-"Sera un poco doloroso"

"Por el filo del hacha, descuida se manejar el filo de un arma" dijo Ruby

"No me refería contigo Ruby-chan" dijo Aigaron

"¿Eh?" dijo Ruby mirando el arma que por sorpresa parpadeo asustándola-"kyyaaaaaa!….Parpadeo!"

"Si, suele hacerlo a menudo" dijo Aigaron limpiando un poco su arma-"Todo estará bien, quedaras como nueva pronto. No te asustes", ell arma dio un par de pestañeo de aprobación.

"¿Cómo es que-" dijo Ruby tratando de aceptar lo que vio

"Mi arma siempre estuvo viva, no pestañeaba muy seguido haciendo que la gente no notara que se encontraba viva. Para que sepas también tiene sentimientos" dijo Aigaron acariciando un poco su hacha para que se relaje.

"¿Tiene nombre?" dijo Ruby calmándose

"No. Hasta ahora no tiene nombre, tal vez debería entregarle uno" dijo Aigaron pensando un poco en el nombre-" lo tengo… tu nombre será Ao Kanashi (Tristeza azul)", su arma dio unos parpadeos en señal que le gusta el nombre.

"¿Ao Kanashi?" dijo Ruby sin entender el nombre

"Significa tristeza azul porque es parte de mi ser y del mismo color" dijo Aigaron-"Comenzamos"

"Si" dijo Ruby

"Con calma" dijo Aigaron comenzando con la separación de las piezas del arma, la mayoría fue sencilla pero cuando llego en la parte del ojo fue un poco doloroso.

"Los sistemas de los cañones parecen estables" dijo Ruby insertando los cañones donde salen las bales en el borde superior del hacha.

"Hay que tener cuidado con el sistema de rotación del polvo liquido si se coloca incorrectamente, explotara" dijo Aigaron conectando el revólver al mango.

"Es interesante que planearas combinar ambas armas para crear una nueva" dijo Ruby verificando el espacio donde la espada conecte con el hacha-"Por cierto la espada tiene nombre"

"Celestia no alcanzo en darle nombre, creo que le hare el favor y la nombrare…. Yorokobi raitoburū o Alegría color celeste debido a que el color de Celestia prevalecía ese tono además es de la misma gama de color azul que mi arma" dijo Aigaron inspeccionando cuidadosamente el gatillo que activa el polvo liquido.

"Auch!" grito Ruby cortándose con el filo de la pieza

"Ruby-chan" dijo Aigaron preocupado-"¿Estás bien?"

"Solo me corte, no es de mucha importancia" dijo Ruby con una sonrisa

"Déjame encargarme" dijo Aigaron yendo al cajón del escritorio sacando una bandita y colocándose en el dedo cortado de Ruby-"Mejor"

"S-Si… eres muy amable" dijo Ruby con un leve rubor

"Debes tener cuidado" dijo Aigaron

"No me trates como un bebe" dijo Ruby con un mohín

"*risa* está bien, lo siento. Me preocupa mucho tu bienestar" dijo Aigaron sacudiendo su mano para tranquilizarla sobre su cabeza.

"Basta" dijo Ruby quejándose

"Perdón" dijo Aigaron con una gota de sudor pero su expresión cambio cuando noto que Ruby llevaba el collar que le dio-"Lindo collar, por cierto"

"Oh, sí. Gracias por regalármelo, es muy lindo de tu parte" dijo Ruby aun en rubor

"No hay de que" dijo Aigaron-"¿Puedes continuar?"

"Por supuesto. Soy la mejor en lo que hago, crear arma" dijo Ruby con una sonrisa

Durante la mayoría del tiempo, se concentraron en la modificación, con algunos momentos divertidos en errores leves. La mayoría explosiones pequeñas justo en el rostro de Aigaron, no entendía porque siempre era su rostro cubriéndose por esas explosiones.

Ruby se sentía cómoda teniendo un tiempo con lo que más le gusta, mejorar armas y pasar tiempo con Aigaron. El tiempo que se conocieron se sintió que era una persona especial aun al saber quién es en realidad no puede negar que sigue siendo la misma persona que sintió algo. No entendía el amor pero quería decirle lo que sentía. Sin embargo no era el momento indicada a lo mejor.

"Al fin, terminado" dijo Aigaron dando los toques finales a su nueva arma

Mantenía su forma normal, los únicos cambios fueron el revólver para el polvo líquido conectados en el mango del arma que se vuelve retráctil y puede alargar el rango de su antiguo rango corto a medio. Seguía con su color pero más metalizado y el ojo adquirió un mayor brillo, tiene seis cañones dentro del borde superior de ella que se doblan. Era ahora una nueva arma.

"Es más hermosa de lo que se puede imaginar" dijo Ruby con brillo en los ojos

"Ya lo creo" dijo Aigaron colocando su brazo alrededor de ella- "¿Vamos a probar esa belleza en el bosque?"

"Cacemos algunos Grimm" dijo Ruby ansiosa con matar algunos seres sin alma, ella es una chica que le gusta matar.

"Mejor empecemos con algo simple, no queremos morir si es que falla" dijo Aigaron retrocediendo la idea-"Además Yang me mataría si algo te pasa" pensó imaginándose la ira que tendrá que soportar.

"Usemos algunos muñecos de entrenamientos que usamos en la clase de manejo de las armas" dijo Ruby

"Eso es mejor" dijo Aigaron sonriendo.

Bajando con rapidez a la sala de entrenamiento sacaron diez muñecos de prácticas que tienen formas de Grimm y las colocaron en filas; ambos se colocaron a tres metros de distancia; Aigaron estaba emocionado al probar las mejores lo mismo Ruby.

"Empezamos con el uso del polvo liquido" dijo Aigaron colocándose frente a un muñeco; sujeto su hacha y presiono uno de los botones del mango, uno es para que el revólver gire seleccionado el polvo y el otro es para sacar la gota que se implemente en el filo, hay un tercer botón pero es para mezclar dos elementos pero es para después. Primero es como va en el uso de un tipo.

"Todo listo" dijo Ruby a una distancia segura junto con un botiquín de auxilios por si acaso.

"Si" dijo Aigaron seleccionando el polvo de color rojo del elemento fuego, presiono el segundo botón y una gota es absorbida por el conducto y va al filo del hacha comenzando a deslizarse y adquiriendo un color rojo en la hoja-" **Incendiary slash!"** grito y un tajo de fuego surgió sin problemas golpeando al muñeco de practica consumiéndose por el fuego.

"Funciono" chillo Ruby haciendo un una marca en un papel en señal que aprobó la prueba

"Ahora con dos elementos" dijo Aigaron seleccionando el polvo líquido azul y verde para formar el elemento de hielo; el hacha adquirió un color casi blanco **-"lethal winter!"** grito lanzando el hacha incrustando el suelo creando picos de hielo que perforan al otro muñeco y se congela al instante.

"Uso de doble polvo, listo" dijo Ruby haciendo otra marca-"Lo siguiente es la fusión de ambas armas"

"Insertar" dijo Aigaron conectando ambos mango de las armas; el hacha de Aigaron se extendió volviéndolo de rango medio pero lo que le sorprendió ahora es que adquirió un las líneas un tono rosado al igual como la hoja de las dos armas y el ojo tenía una imagen de un corazón. La combinación de ambas armas formo una larga hacha que se puede usar como una lanza en el otro extremo.

Él dio una observación y comenzó a dar un pequeño giro, corrió hacia dos de los muñecos cortando uno a la mitad y el otro perforado por la espada como si fuera una lanza.

"Creo que esa combinación la llamare…" dijo analizándolo le hizo familiar el color a Candelilla incluyendo el corazón que surgió en el ojo-" **Joyful Candelilla** porque me recuerda a ella en especial el corazón de la imagen"

"De acuerdo" dijo Ruby sintiendo malestar, no lo culpa en extrañar a su antiguo amor pero se sentía extraño para ella en su corazón.

"Otra combinación" dijo Aigaron desarmando las armas; movió el mango del hacha a lo vertical sacando un gatillo mientras la hoja se oculta dejando un espacio para la espada que la coloca en su forma de rifle; la suma de ambas libera un visor de alcance convirtiéndola en un rifle francotirador, líneas color verde brillante junto con la imagen de un trébol de cuatro hojas apareció.

"se parece mucho al modo de mi arma" dijo Ruby comparando su arma con la de él, el parecido era cercano.

"Objetivo en la mira" dijo Aigaron en posición apuntando en la cabeza de otro muñeco-"Apunten…. Y fuego" grito dando un tiro perfecto en la cabeza y otra en el corazón, se acerco al muñeco y noto que las marcas que dejaron las balas tenían la forma de un trébol de cuatro hojas-"Este modo será conocido como… **Lucky Luckyuro** , por la forma que me recuerda a ella en color y su relación a la suerte"

"Te tengo envidia que tengas tanta variedad en tu arma" dijo Ruby. Tenía un poco de envidia que el arma nueva de Aigaron tiene tantas formas y combinaciones para luchar.

"La ultima combinación" dijo Aigaron desarmándola una vez más manteniendo la forma de rifle de la espada pero insertando encima el hacha; la hoja del hacha envolvió alrededor del cañón del rifle mientras seis cañones más pequeños salieron del borde superior; el mago del hacha se divide y se coloca en el extremo izquierdo para colocar la mano; esa combinación formo una ametralladora con líneas amarillas con el símbolo de un rayo en el ojo.

"Repito, tengo envidia de tu arma" dijo Ruby con emoción

"Fuego en la mira" dijo Aigaron sujetando la ametralladora con ambas manos a los muñecos sobrantes-"Fuego" grito como un montón de balas fueron disparadas con rapidez convirtiendo a los muñecos en pedazos; el poder que tenia era abrumador pero se calentaba al usarlo-"Este será conocido como, **Raging Dogold** debido a que se sobrecalienta al usarlo al igual que la ira que tiene además que usaba el rayo al igual que el símbolo"

"Pensé que lo odiabas" dijo Ruby recordando que ellos dos no se agradaban

"Si, puede ser un fastidio pero no puedo negar que es un buen compañero a que tengo a mi lado aun con toda su irritabilidad" dijo Aigaron colocando ambas armas a la normalidad- "Todas las pruebas fueron un éxito"

"Si," dijo Ruby entregando los resultados

"Gracias por tu ayuda Ruby-chan" dijo Aigaron dándole un fuerte abrazo lo que causa ella sonrojarse-"Gracias para que funcionara"

"No puedo respirar" dijo Ruby

"Lo siento" dijo Aigaron soltándola

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" dijo Ruby

"No lo sé. ¿Quieres ir a ver una película?" dijo Aigaron

"Por supuesto, aun tenemos las películas que trajo Pyrrha, iré por ellas. Nos veremos en mi habitación debido a que tenemos una tele" dijo Ruby

"Iré enseguida" dijo Aigaron siguiéndola

Luego de una breve ducha, Aigaron fue a la habitación del equipo RWBY. Golpeo la puerta y fue abierta por Ruby, le cuenta que las demás integrantes de su equipo fueron a otros lados, Yang probando su motocicleta, Blake fue a la biblioteca y Weiss fue a comprar más polvo que se le había acabado. Solo estaban ellos dos en la habitación.

"Esto sería como para celebrar que la nueva arma esta lista para la acción" dijo Aigaron estirándose.

"Si y otra cosa" dijo Ruby

"¿Qué es?" dijo Aigaron

"Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo" dijo Ruby sin darse cuento lo que puede significar-"digo, pasas más tiempo con Yang y Blake y quería que tuviéramos la oportunidad de tener nuestro tiempo como amigos viendo una película y esas cosas" señalo con un rubor.

"Me parece perfecto, ha pasado tiempo que hicimos cosas juntos además de ayudarme a modificar el hacha. Suena bien ver una película contigo" dijo Aigaron- "¿Qué vamos a ver?"

"Es una comedia con un poco de dramas, se llama red vs blue" dijo Ruby mostrando la película

"No sabía que el señor Donut fuera actor" dijo Aigaron reconociendo que Donut aparecía en la caratula.

"Según me conto Coco, él y su antiguos compañeros eran soldados y la película está basada en lo que vivió. Pensé que sería más trágico pero según ella es más cómica" dijo Ruby

"Vamos a verla" dijo Aigaron con interés.

"Claro, déjame colocarla y comienza la película" dijo Ruby colocando el Dvd al lector iniciando la película.

Durante toda la película se la pasaron riendo, era una película llena de humor aunque la parte del musical de Donut… digamos que prefieren olvidarlo.

Se sentía una gran simpatía en hacer algo juntos a pate del arma, un día sin hermanas molestas o personas espiando, solo una tarde tranquila para los dos futuros cazadores.

Ruby del agotamiento se coloco por encima del brazo de Aigaron, iba a decir algo pero no quería despertarla, se veía tranquila mientras duerme. Se quedo dormida durante la película. Luego de un par de horas de sueño, Ruby se despierta. Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue a Aigaron que la estaba tapando con una manta.

"Uh…" dijo Ruby levantándose

"Despertaste, te habías quedado dormida durante la mitad de la película" dijo Aigaron

"Parece que no dormí bien ayer*bostezo*, tengo sed" dijo Ruby aclarando su garganta

"Aquí tienes" dijo Aigaron sirviendo una taza de chocolate caliente-"Tenia seguridad que tendrías sed y prepare un delicioso chocolate caliente"

"Gracias" dijo Ruby recibiendo la taza y dio un sorbo-"delicioso" señalo con una sonrisa.

"Oye Ruby-chan, ¿Cómo te has sentido acerca de tu vida en Beacon?" dijo Aigaron

"Maravilloso al estar con mi hermana y conocer nuevos amigos, sobretodo contigo" dijo Ruby murmurando la ultima parte

"Si, también siento que esta nueva vida es increíble. Conocer gente interesante y…" dijo Aigaron bajando la voz mucho.

"¿Y?" pregunto Ruby

"Bueno, tú fuiste la primera persona que conocí, la primera en aceptar parte de mi pasado, la primera en aceptarme cuando dije la verdad. Me trataste como un ser humano en vez de un monstruo, me ayudaste a controlar mi oscuridad gracias a tu voz." Dijo Aigaron como sus mejillas adquirieron rubor.

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer para ayudarte" dijo Ruby con una sonrisa

"Ruby-chan tengo algo que decirte" dijo Aigaron como su corazón se acelero.

"¿Qué es?" dijo Ruby

"Desde que nos conocimos, sentí tu amabilidad tan cálida aceptando como soy. Me hiciste darme cuenta que no soy solo alguien hecho de tristeza, sino que posee alegría y otras emociones" dijo Aigaron colocando su mano sobre el de Ruby temblando un poco.

"Ai…Aigaron" dijo Ruby con rubor dándose cuenta de lo que quiere decir.

"Tú eres el motivo que este aquí, para asegurarme que estés bien y mantener esa bella sonrisa cálida que tienes en tu rostro. Lo que quiero decir…" dijo Aigaron como sus palabras se empezaron a cortar-"Ruby-chan… quiero… decirte que…yo"

"Si" dijo Ruby tragando saliva como sus ojos adquirieron un pequeño brillo.

"Yo… yo… t-te" dijo Aigaron con su voz cortándose, era realmente difícil expresar sus sentimientos a una persona-" t-te… a-"

Sin decir una palabra Ruby se acerco y le dio un beso en sus labios. Los ojos de él se ampliaron ante tal acto como sus labios hicieron contacto con lo de ella. Ruby aparto el beso y dio una sonrisa que se podían reflejar en sus ojos.

"Yo también te amo, Aigaron" dijo Ruby sonriendo

"Ruby-chan" dijo Aigaron con la boca abierta un poco

"Cuando nos conocimos, fuiste extraño pero eras una buena persona. Siempre te preocupaste por mi bien. Me sorprendiste al revelar quien eras pero no podía negar que seguías siendo la misma tierna persona que me ha llegado al corazón" dijo Ruby colocando su mano en su pecho.

"Aun si realmente soy un monstruo" dijo Aigaron sosteniendo su mano sobre la mejilla de ella

"Te dije. No eres un monstruo, eres Aigaron y eso es lo único que debes recordar" dijo Ruby

"Te amo, Ruby-chan" dijo Aigaron con una sonrisa

"Te amo, Aigaron" respondió ella

"¿Crees que resultara?" dijo Aigaron con cierta preocupación

"El tiempo lo dirá, por ahora solo hay que disfrutar del presente" dijo Ruby

"Puede ser lo que diga cursi pero… siempre serás mi bella rosa roja que floreció aun en el campo más marchito que puede existir" dijo Aigaron

"*risa* es cursi pero es muy lindo que proviene de ti" dijo Ruby

"Así es como se siente decir mi amor por alguien, me dan ganas de llorar" dijo Aigaron limpiando una lagrima imaginaria.

"Esto es un secreto entre los dos, no queremos que alguien se entere que empezamos a salir" dijo Ruby preocupada con un escalofrió-"Yang me molestara tanto por esto"

"Ella buscara la manera de enterarse" dijo Aigaron

"Creo que ya lo sabe" dijo una voz, haciendo congelar a los dos dando vuelta descubriendo que Yang, Blake y Weiss habían vuelto de sus asuntos pendientes-"Que es lo que acabamos de descubrir" señalo con burla.

"Yang… eh que sorpresa…eh" dijo Aigaron como tanto él y Ruby se encontraban rojos. Del mismo tono que la capucha de Ruby.

"Llegaron… pronto" dijo Ruby tapándose con su capucha de vergüenza.

"Al fin encontraste el amor, hermanita. Debes sentirte feliz al encontrar a alguien de tu gusto" dijo Yang sonriendo- "Me esperaba que él fuera que te diera el beso pero igual funciona"

·¡Yang!" grito Ruby

"Papa moriría al saber que su pequeña flor ha crecido y se convirtiera en mujer grande que encontró su alma gemela" dijo Yang de forma molesta causándole a ella sonreír maliciosamente.

"Yang" dijo Aigaron tranquilo-"eh tolerado mucho de ti, ser tu mayordomo, burlándote de mis sentimientos por ella e incluso soportar de tu furia en la clase de combate pero"

Dio unos pasos cerca de ella, cambiando el ambiente a uno tétrico. Yang se congelo como sentía que un millón de almas gritaba y para dar el golpe final, él indico.

"Si tratas de molestar a Ruby-chan por eso o decirle a alguien más… te arrancare uno de tus ojos para que te veas a ti mismo mientras yo te saque los intestinos y te los ate a tu cuello y salgas colgando en la primera aeronave que salga de Vale si se te ocurre decir algo, puedo tolerar que me molestes a mí pero si a Ruby-chan no le gusta que la humilles pues… no querrás verme enojado, entendiste"

Yang asintió del miedo, nunca ha visto a él protegiendo a su hermana a ese punto y se suponía que era el típico chico que se sentiría incomodo a esa situación. No pensó que actuara de esa manera.

"Hiciste callar a Yang. Bien hecho" dijo Blake sorprendida, se lo merecía. Tampoco le gusta a la gente que los moleste de esa manera pero también sintió miedo ante lo que dijo Aigaron.

"No quiero verlo enojar" pensó Weiss del miedo anotando no molestarlo por ningún motivo.

"Todo bien Ruby-chan" dijo Aigaron viendo que este bien

"Si pero no debiste exagerar al defenderme" dijo Ruby con un poco de miedo

"Es Yang a la que le dije, sabes que tienes que ser grave para que tu hermana no te moleste" dijo Aigaron

"¿Funcionara?" dijo Ruby

"No lo creo, ella nos molestara pero el lado bueno que no se meterá muy profundo en el asunto" dijo Aigaron sonriendo.

"Gracias al defenderme" dijo Ruby con un alivio

"Todo por mi bella rosa" dijo Aigaron

"Deja de ser tan cursi, que da risa" dijo Ruby riéndose un poco

"Lo siento, soy nuevo acerca del amor" dijo Aigaron encogiendo de hombros

"Oye Aigaron. ¿Te gustaría acompañar junto con mi equipo mañana a Vale?" dijo Ruby invitándolo

"Claro, pero ¿Por qué tu equipo?" dijo Aigaron

"Puedo contestar en esto" dijo Weiss-"Mañana comenzara el festival Vytal y me muero en ir mañana"

"¿Por qué tanta emoción, Weiss?" dijo Aigaron

"No lo puedo decir hasta mañana. Se supone que solo nosotras vamos a ir pero ya que Ruby te invito, ¿Quieres acompañarnos?" dijo Weiss

"Por supuesto, no tengo ningún problema" dijo Aigaron dando una mirada al grupo-"Supongo que me tengo que ir, es la hora de dormir"

"Aun el techo de tu habitación esta en reparación, puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres" dijo Ruy

"Me gustaría pero eso haría a Yang reírse además que soy un chico que estaría durmiendo junto con cuatro chicas, sería una situación incómoda pero gracias de todos modos" dijo Aigaron acercándose a Ruby dándole un beso en la mejilla-"Buenas noches Ruby-chan"

"Buenas noches" dijo Ruby con rubor ante tal acto

Él se despidió de las demás integrantes del equipo y se fue a su habitación reparada; Una vez que coloca el Zorima de vuelta a la bolsa se coloca a dormir sonriendo ya que confeso sus sentimiento a la mujer que ama y espera que salga todo bien.

La relación de la rosa azul ha iniciado pero hay que esperar como seguirá.

Lo último en su mente es que es lo que tanto Weiss quiere ir mañana y que es el festival Vytal… bueno eso lo tendrá que descubrir mañana y que no haya ningún inconveniente que pueda arruinar ese día… Como comenzara a lamentarse al saber lo que vendrá mañana.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**

 **PS: necesito ayuda a tener ideas para continuar que estoy sin pocas, me gustaria una ayuda a tener ideas para al menos seguir incluso para INcluir otros personajes de kyoryuger. Tengo planeado una aparicio de algunos debo monster pero hasta ahora no se como implementarla a la historia. Si alguno me puede ayudar se lo agradeceria**


	27. Chapter 27: Extraviado

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias, por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth y Kyoryuger de súper sentai**

 **Capitulo 27: Extraviado**

"Se me ocurrió otra. Rosa azul, suena bien y es perfecto para ustedes dos" dijo Yang bromeando a la relación formada por su hermana y Aigaron, estuvo molestándolos desde la mañana hasta que llegaron a Vale colocándole un apodo a su relación.

"Ya cállate!, Yang" dijeron los dos con fastidio

"Vamos chicos, ustedes saben que son una linda pareja.¿ Porque no me dejan darles un apodo?" dijo Yang con una sonrisa maliciosa-" Tengo otro apodo…"

"Ruby-chan, te sentirías mal si asesine a tu hermana" dijo Aigaron ignorando las constantes bromas de Yang

"Tengo que soportarla, es de la familia" dijo Ruby dando una mirada a ella quien sigue hablando de su relación-"Por otro lado, sería lo mejor para el mundo".

"Ustedes son más fríos que la princesa de hielo, aquí presente" dijo Yang molesta

"Hey!" dijo Weiss molesta por ese apodo

"No me culpes que tu corazón es demasiado frio para encontrar una pareja" dijo Yang luego se froto la barbilla- "Tal vez te podría ayudarte"

"Prefiero morir, antes de recibir consejos de amor de ti" dijo Weiss contrayendo su ojo con cicatriz

"Que hay de ti, Blake. Tienes a alguien que sientes algo" dijo Yang solo para ser ignorada por su compañera-"Te estoy hablando"

"Yang, por última vez. No molestes, me haces sentir incomodo al igual Ruby-chan que recién estamos saliendo y si sigues con esas burlas… tu sabes lo que puedo hacerte" dijo Aigaron pronunciando lo último de manera tétrica.

"Está bien, me detendré" dijo Yang sintiendo un poco de miedo- "No eres divertido, sabes"

"Puedo ser divertido, solo es que tus bromas no lo son" dijo Aigaron frunciendo el ceño

"Relájate, Aigaron. Hoy es un día para divertimos y no pelear" dijo Ruby tratando de cambiar el ambiente.

"Ruby, tiene razón. Hoy es un día especial" dijo Weiss teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro

"¿Qué tiene de especial este día, Weiss?" dijo Aigaron rascándose la cabeza de la confusión.

"Lo verán pronto. Síganme" dijo Weiss siguiendo el paso

"¿Cuándo hicimos a Weiss la líder del recorrido?" susurro Aigaron a Ruby

"Tiene muchas gana de venir aquí, no sé el motivo" respondió ella.

"Ya llegamos" dijo Weiss al doblar a una esquina. Las personas del lugar estaban colocando un cartel que daba la bienvenida a Vale a los visitantes- "El festival Vytal, esto es absolutamente maravilloso" continuo Weiss con una sonrisa más grande.

"No creo haber visto a Weiss, sonreír tanto" dijo Ruby dando un paso más cerca de Aigaron-"Me estás empezando dar miedo"

"¿Cómo podías no sonreír? Un festival dedicada a las culturas del mundo" dijo Weiss con anhelo

"Así que, de eso se trata el festival. Interesante pero no entiendo el propósito" dijo Aigaron comprendiendo su actitud

"El festival Vytal se inauguro tras el final de la gran guerra, un conflicto destructivo hace ochenta años atrás. Fue una lucha de los cuatro reinos; Vale, Mistral, Vacuo y Atlas sobre las cuestiones de individualidad y la expresión personal. Lleva el nombre de Vytal debido a una pequeña isla de Vale donde se firmo el tratado, el festival fue creado con el propósito de celebrar la diversidad cultural de Remnant" dijo Blake explicando de que se trata.

"Ya veo… sueno increíble que hagan algo de este calibre" dijo Aigaron

"No has escuchado el resto. Habrá danzas, desfiles y un torneo" dijo Weiss

"Eso es mejor" dijo Aigaron sorprendido

"Y la cantidad de organización necesaria para este tipo de evento me quita el aliento" dijo Weiss dando marcha el recorrido aun sonriendo.

"*suspiro* En verdad sabes cómo tomar algo bueno y hacerlo aburrido" dijo Yang

"Silencio, tú…" dijo Weiss sin importancia

"No creo que suene aburrido organizar un evento" dijo Aigaron levantando los hombros.

"¿Eh?" dijeron las cuatro chicas

"Digo, se necesita de una buena organización para lograr que el festival sea el mejor del año. Además es divertido tener las cosas en orden y sin ningún alboroto" dijo Aigaron

"Al fin alguien quien entiende la importancia del orden. Me sigues agradando Aigaron" dijo Weiss dándole una sonrisa

"Y eso te quita puntos de ser novio de mi hermana" dijo Yang

"¡Hey!, no es mi culpa que no te interesa el orden" dijo Aigaron

"Soy una chica de diversión. El orden no es lo mío" dijo Yang

El grupo camino hacia los puertos; el olor a pescado y mariscos era fuerte. Aigaron sintió un poco de nauseas por el fuerte hedor.

"Recuérdame de nuevo porque pasamos nuestra tarde de viernes visitando el estúpido puerto" dijo Yang aburrida

"Uggh huele a pescado" dijo Ruby tapándose la nariz.

"Y pensando que el aliento de Dogold huele mal, esto lo supera a lo grande" dijo Aigaron haciendo lo mismo que Ruby.

"Escuche que estudiantes de Vacuo arribaron en barco hoy y como representante de Beacon creo que es mi solemne tarea darles la bienvenida a este bello reino" dijo Weiss

"Esto no me lo creo" dijo Aigaron rodando los ojos, ella planeaba algo.

"Quiere espiarlos para tener ventaja en el torneo" dijo Blake

"No puedes probar eso" dijo Weiss defendiéndose

"Lo que hace es normal. Yo igual espiaría a mi competencia para planificar estrategias que me den la victoria, no tienes que negarlo Weiss" dijo Aigaron.

"Si eres realmente listo,¿ tienes estrategias de todos en Beacon?" dijo Yang

"Las tengo" dijo Aigaron sorprendiendo al grupo-"Tengo planes para luchar contra cada uno de ustedes de manera individual o colectiva, también tengo un plan de contingencia en caso que vuelva a perder la razón o en caso que Yang desate si ira"

"¿Puedes prestarme una copia de esos archivos?" dijo Weiss

"Lo lamento, heredera pero son mis planes. No puedo revelarlos así de fácil sin embargo te puedo entregar algunas estrategias que sirven para cualquiera" dijo Aigaron con una sonrisa.

"Eres una buena persona, te juzgue mal con todo eso de ser de otro mundo, ahora veo la persona caritativa que eres" dijo Weiss

"Weiss dando un cumplido, debe ser el fin del mundo como conocemos" dijo Yang burlonamente.

"Ah, cierra la boca de una vez" dijo Weiss volviendo su típica personalidad.

"Por cierto Aigaron, ¿Cómo lo harás con el torneo?, debido a que se necesitan cuatro persona y eres el único en tener un equipo formado por solo un miembro" dijo Blake

"Ozpin me dio dos alternativas, usar tres Zorimas y disfrazarlos para ser mis compañeros o él buscar personas que compongan mi equipo. Tendré que averiguarlo más tarde" dijo Aigaron

"Wow, miren esto" dijo Ruby observando algo que sucedió

El resto hizo caso y observaron una tienda destruida que tenía cinta de no cruzar, la policía estaba investigando la escena. El grupo decidió acercarse para saber lo ocurrido. Aigaron sintió un cosquilleo sintiendo que algo saldrá mal pero lo ignoro pensando que no era grave.

"¿Qué paso aquí?" dijo Ruby preguntándole al policía.

"Robo. Es la segunda tienda de polvo que roban en esta semana. Este lugar se está volviendo una jungla" dijo él

"Suena terrible" dijo Yang

"Dejaron todo el dinero de nuevo" dijo el policía tomando la atención del grupo

"Si, esto no tiene una pizca de sentido ¿Quién necesita tanto polvo?" dijo su socio

"No lo sé; ¿Se te ocurre algo?" dijo el policía

"Ni idea, ¿El colmillo blanco tal vez?" dijo su socio

"No nos pagan lo suficiente para hacer esto" dijo el policía

"El colmillo blanco. Que grupo de degenerados" dijo Weiss con desprecio.

"Por Kami, si ella se le ocurre continuar insultando, Blake los defenderá y podría causar cierto conflicto" pensó Aigaron

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" dijo Blake

"¿Mi problema? Simplemente no me importan los criminales dementes" dijo Weiss

"El colmillo blanco no son un montón de psicópatas. Son un conjunto de faunos desorientados" dijo Blake a la defensiva

"¿Desorientados? Quieren borrar a la humanidad de la faz de la tierra" dijo Weiss teniendo un punto a su favor.

"Entonces están muy desorientados" dijo Blake

"Ellos hacen lo que creen que es correcto y como dijo Torin, el bien o el mal son construcciones que nosotros vemos para ellos piensan que es lo mejor" dijo Aigaron sin medir sus palabras

"Estas apoyando un grupo que planea matar a todos los humanos. Sigues siendo el monstruo que eres" dijo Weiss mirándolo con odio

"Cuida tus palabras herederas. Solo trato de ver el otro lado de la moneda, esto no explica porque robarían una tienda de polvo en pleno centro de Vale" dijo Aigaron pero la verdad tenía sus dudas si realmente fueron ellos pero quería defender a su amiga Blake.

"Aigaron tiene razón" dijo Blake dándole una leve sonrisa, sabía que podía contar con él

"Además, la policía nunca atrapo ese tal Torchwick que me encontré hace unos meses" dijo Ruby.

"Ruby tiene un punto, puede ser él la causo de todo esto" dijo Aigaron

"Eso no cambia que el colmillo blanco es escoria" dijo Weiss

"¿Por qué tanto los odias?" dijo Aigaron

"Porque estos faunos lo que hacen solo es mentir, hacer trampa y robar" dijo Weiss para recibir una mirada molesta de Blake.

"Esto no es necesariamente verdad" dijo Yang defendiendo a los faunos, puede que existan algunos así pero no todos son iguales.

"Si, dime una cosa acaso, Velvet es ese tipo de persona" dijo Aigaron dando a entender que no todos los faunos son malos.

"Ella es una excepción porque su naturaleza es pacifica pero los demás pues son-"dijo Weiss antes de ser interrumpida

"¡Hey detengan a ese fauno!" se escucho un grito

El grupo dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el extremo del puerto, allí estaba un par de marinos persiguiendo a un fauno, se podía ver que es un joven de piel ronceado de pelo rubio claro de punta corta y ojos gris oscuro. Lleva dos brazaletes de la muñeca de color rojo y una camisa blanca suelta el cuello abierto sin camisa debajo, mostrando su físico musculoso. También lleva pantalones de carga azules atadas con una cinta blanca. Lleva vendas blancas en sus piernas y tiene una cadena colgando del lazo de la correa en el lado derecho de su pantalón. Él usa zapatillas de deporte negro y amarillo y lleva un collar de oro trenzado alrededor de su cuello. Ya que era un fauno tenía una cola de mono del mismo color que su pelo.

Estaba escapando de los dos hombres mientras parecía divertirse con su escape.

"¡Gracias por el aventón chicos!" dijo el joven al saltar del barco

"¡Polizón bueno para nada!" dijo el capitán del barco

"Un polizón bueno para nada lo hubieran atrapado. Yo soy un gran polizón" dijo el joven colgando boca debajo de un poste sujetado con su colar mientras comía una banana

"Él tiene un punto" dijo Aigaron dándole crédito a lo que dijo.

"Ahora estas defendiendo al polizón, retracto mi cumplido y eres lo peor" dijo Weiss

La policía seguía al joven fauno quien paso cerca de Aigaron y al equipo RWBY, dándole un guiño a Blake por el camino dejando a la chica sorprendida; cuando se fue de la escena el grupo estaba en silencio hasta que Yang rompió el silencio.

"Bueno Weiss tu querrías ver a la competencia y ahí va…"

"¡Rápido! ¡Tenemos que observarlo!" dijo Weiss como ella, Yang y Ruby siguieron al paso al joven fauno dejando a Blake y Aigaron olvidados

"¿Todo bien, Blake?" dijo Aigaron

"Si… solo algo tenía en mente" dijo ella reaccionando de nuevo

"Si, es sobre el comentario de Weiss sobre el colmillo blanco. Solo digo que no es su culpa que ella actué así" dijo Aigaron

"¿Y de quien es entonces?" dijo Blake

"Bueno… te lo explicare más tarde, debemos seguir al resto" dijo Aigaron corriendo en búsqueda de de ella; Blake lo miro unos segundos y decidió acompañarlo.

Estaban a punto de seguir el rastro pero cuando el fauno y la policía doblaron a la esquina, Weiss se adelanto y los siguió pero en consecuencia choco contra alguien que pasaba por allí casualmente. Ella levanto la mirada para descubrir que perdió el rastro.

"¡No! ¡Se escapo!" dijo Weiss

"AHH… Weiss" dijo Yang señalando que choco con alguien

Weiss se levanto mientras la persona que choco seguía en el suelo, se trataba de una chica de pelo corto de color naranja, en lugar rizado que le llegaba hasta la barbilla, y llevaba un lazo rosa en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Ella también tenía los ojos verdes brillantes, piel clara y pecas. Llevaba una anticuada blusa con los guardapolvos femeninos cortos, así como un collar negro y verde con un par coincidente de las medias.

"¡Saludos!" dijo ella si nada hubiera pasado

"Hola" dijo Ruby saludándola

"¿Estas… bien?" dijo Yang incomoda al ver una persona que no le importa estar en el suelo.

"Estoy de maravillas. Gracias por preguntar" dijo la chica aun en el suelo, el grupo se dio la mirada para luego mirar a ella de nuevo.

"Necesitas ayuda al levantarte" dijo Aigaron

"No, gracias igual" dijo la chica colocándose de pie, el grupo dio un paso atrás por lo extraña que es-"Mi nombre es Penny, es un placer conocerlos"

"Hola Penny, soy Ruby" dijo Ruby presentándose como el grupo dio sus saludos

"Soy Weiss"

"Blake"

"¿Estás segura que no te golpeaste la cabeza?" dijo Yang recibiendo un codazo de su compañera-"Ohh, por cierto soy Yang"

"Mi nombre es Aigaron, gusto en conocerte" dijo él con una leve reverencia

"¡Es un placer conocerlos!" dijo Penny repitiendo lo que dijo anteriormente.

"Ya lo habías dicho" dijo Weiss

"Creo que lo hice" respondió Penny

"Bueno, lamento haberte chocado contigo" dijo Weiss como el grupo decidió marcharse

"¡Cuídate amiga!" dijo Ruby agitando la mano

"Si, cuídate Penny" dijo Aigaron también despidiéndose

"Ella… es rara, más que Aigaron" dijo Yang

"Yo no diría rara, es más… una persona diferente" dijo Aigaron viendo que es una buena persona-"Aunque algo diferente pude sentir en ella" pensó.

"Ahora, ¿A dónde se fue ese fauno rufián?" dijo Weiss aun en su búsqueda sin darse cuenta de que de alguna manera Penny estaba enfrente del grupo.

"¿Cómo me llamaste?" dijo Penny

"Lo siento mucho, no pensé que me escucharas" dijo Yang disculpándose mientras Weiss procesaba como se movió tan rápido de un punto a otro.

"No, tú no" dijo Penny acercando demasiado a Ruby-"Tú"

"¿Yo?" dijo Ruby sintiendo cada vez más incomoda-"Yo, yo no sé…"

"Tú me llamaste amiga" dijo Penny

"mmm" dijo Ruby mientras miraba al grupo, Yang, Blake y Weiss le indicaban que no, agitando las manos. Aigaron por otra parte puso su mano en la barbilla y le indico que está bien.-"Por supuesto, ¿Por qué no?" dijo como las tres chicas cayeron al suelo de manera humorística y Aigaron una gota de sudor por tal reacción.

"SENSACIONAL!" grito Penny alegremente-"Podemos pintarnos las uñas, y probarnos ropa y hablar de chicos lindos"

"Wow, solamente wow. Acaso alguien siente un extraño caso de Déjà vu" dijo Aigaron recordando la conversación de Ruby con Weiss cuando se conocieron.

"¿Fue así cuando me conociste?" susurro Ruby a su compañera

"No, ella parece muchísimo más coordinada" contesta Weiss

"Así que… ¿Qué estás haciendo en Vale?" dijo Yang iniciando una conversación.

"Estoy aquí para pelear en el torneo" dijo Penny

"Espera, ¿Tu vas a pelear en el torneo?" dijo Weiss sorprendida

"Lista para el combate" dijo Penny colocándose en posición militar

"Disculpa pero no luces preparada" dijo Weiss

"Lo dice la chica que usa el vestido" dijeron al unisonó Blake y Aigaron

"Es una falda de combate" dijo Weiss en orgullo como Ruby la apoyo dándolo los cinco-"Si usted estas aquí en el torneo, ¿Significa que conoces a ese rufián con cola de mono?"

"Oh Kami, ya olvídalo" pensó Aigaron con molestia

"¿Quién?" dijo Penny

"Al rufián fauno del barco" dijo Weiss sujetando un mal dibujo de él

"¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso?" dijo Blake molesta

"Blake tiene razón, déjalo de tratarlo mal es una persona y debe ser tratado con respeto" dijo Aigaron cansado de su actitud

"Estas defendiendo de nuevo al rufián" dijo Weiss frunciendo el ceño

"Al menos él lo trata como persona, Weiss" dijo Blake-"Deja de llamarlo rufián. Deja de llamarlo degenerado, él es una persona"

"Oh, entonces ¿Prefieres que no llama al bote de basura, bote de basura?" dijo Weiss

"Weiss…" dijo Aigaron suponiendo lo que vendrá

"O ¿Prefieres que no llama esa lámpara, una lámpara?"

"Detente!" dijo Blake gruñendo a la heredera

"¿Detenerme en qué?" dijo Weiss confrontándose-"El claramente rompió las reglas. Dale tiempo y probablemente se una a los otros en colmillo blanco"

"Ignorante mocosa" dijo Blake en su punto de quiebre apretando su mano con fuerzas, caminando de vuelta a Beacon

"¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? Yo soy tu compañera?" dijo Weiss siguiéndola

"Tú eres una niña pre juiciosa" dijo Blake

"¿Qué te hace decir eso?" dijo Weiss como si la estuvieran atacando

"Solo por el hecho crees que él apoye a un grupo terrorista" dijo Aigaron defendiendo a Blake.

"No metas tus asuntas, tú también eres un criminal. De hecho debería llamar a los militares para que te encierren" dijo Weiss

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!, mira princesa, me estas sacando la paciencia por tu actitud, yo solo trato de defender a alguien que y tú piensas que es malo solo por ser un fauno" dijo Aigaron enojado

Como los tres están aun discutiendo sus puntos aunque serian dos contra uno, las hermanas se quedaron a un lado del asunto observando las posturas que toman sus compañeros.

"Yang, creo que deberíamos irnos" dijo Ruby

Ya con la noche asomada en Beacon, Aigaron se quedo en su habitación pensando en el asunto ocurrido hoy. Se suponía ser un día relajado pero la tensión de Weiss y Blake cambio el asunto, lo peor es que continuo su discusión, se podía escuchar claramente en a través de las paredes de su cuarto.

"¡Soy una víctima!" grito Weiss

"Detesto como actúa de esa manera, definitivamente es como Dogold" pensó aun escuchando su pelea.

"¿Quieres saber por qué desprecio al colmillo blanco? ¿Por qué no confió particularmente en los faunos?. Es porque han estado en guerra con mi familia por años y desde niña eh visto a mis seres queridos desaparecer" dijo Weiss con tristeza

"Ahora entiendo porque se siente tan sola" pensó Aigaron entendiendo su problema además del hecho que en su libro les conto acerca de estos problema-"Debió tener una infancia difícil" pero sus pensamientos se fueron cuando ella volvió a subir la voz.

"¿Quieres saber porque desprecio al colmillo blanco? Es porque son un montón de mentirosos, ladrones y asesinos" dijo Weiss

"¡Pues quizás es porque estamos harto de ser maltratados!" grito Blake sorprendiendo al equipo

"Blake" dijo Aigaron levantándose de la cama como un fuerte golpe en la puerta se escucho y salió de su habitación para descubrir a Blake corriendo.

"Blake, espera" grito Ruby

"Yo me encargo, quédate aquí" dijo Aigaron corriendo donde se fue ella-"No se suponía que ella les dijera la verdad en esas circunstancias"

"Aigaron" dijo Ruby al notar que su fue en búsqueda de su amiga

Corriendo a una velocidad sobrehumana, Blake recorrió por las afueras de Beacon deteniendo sus pasos hacia la estatua de la academia al final de la cancha. Se queda observando y estaba a punto de sacarse su cinta atada en su cabeza.

"¡Blake!" la voz de Aigaron hizo que se detuviera, dio la vuelta al verlo exhausto tratando de seguirle el paso-"Blake… espera… ¿te…encuentras…bien?"

"No, Aigaron. Jamás me encontrare bien" dijo Blake-"Sabes lo difícil ser un fauno, en ser discriminada por el mundo y soportar el enorme ego de la tonta heredera"

"Blake, puedo entender tu dolor" dijo Aigaron

"No, puedes. Nadie sabe quién eres a excepción de nosotros, el equipo JNPR, CFVY y Ozpin, Nadie sabe que eres diferente y si te vieron podría entender como es sentir ser odiado" dijo Blake como lagrimas corrieron en su rostro

Las lágrimas dieron un brillo y se fueron hacia el pecho de Aigaron donde la máscara de tristeza parpadeo; él suspiro y desactivo su forma humana, aunque no se podía distinguir su emoción por su rostro sabia que sentía tristeza por ella.

"La gente me tendría miedo, hay una cosa que no sabes Blake, desde que nos conocimos eh sentido tu dolor" dijo Aigaron

"¿Qué?" dijo Blake

"Mi cuerpo puede percibir las emociones de tristezas y van a mi cuerpo. Tú misma viste como tus lágrimas llegaron a mi pecho, puedo sentir tu dolor y puedo saber como te sientes" dijo Aigaron colocando su mano en su hombro

"Puedes sentir mi tristeza" dijo Blake

"La de todo el mundo, eh sentido el dolor de millones de gente. Eh sentido el dolor de los faunos al ser maltratados, el dolor de las personas al perder a sus seres amados. Puede que no entienda el dolor en primera persona pero siento tu dolor y eso me preocupas" dijo Aigaron

"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?" dijo Blake girando su cabeza mirando el suelo

"No tengo respuesta para esto, tú misma debes hallarlas. Como dijo Kami-sama, deja que la vida sigua su rumbo y te dirá cuando será el momento de decir la verdad" dijo Aigaron

"No se suponía que debiera haber dicho quien soy. Ahora me odiaran por mentirles" dijo Blake apretando los puños.

"No lo harán" dijo Aigaron

"¿Cómo es que estas seguro lo que dices?" dijo Blake

"Porque son nuestros amigos, Blake. Ellos te aceptaran por quien eres al igual que lo hicieron conmigo. No recuerdas lo que me dijiste en la biblioteca, si ellos pudieron aceptarlo, lo harán contigo" dijo Aigaron preocupado

"Pero" dijo Blake

"No hay peros… Que importa si los demás te vean diferente, solo importa los que tus amigos piensen de ti y eso es respeto, ellos te respetan y te aceptan quien eres y sobre todo que tú misma creas que hiciste lo correcto porque aceptarte a ti mismo es el primer paso" dijo Aigaron

"Aceptarme a mí mismo" murmuro Blake lo ultimo

"Correcto, has estado ocultando tu herencia por mucho tiempo pensando lo que la gente te puede decir sobre ti" dijo Aigaron tomando la cinta de su cabeza-"Tienes que abrir tus alas y demostrarle al mundo que se equivocan. Los faunos no son el enemigo, son nuestros amigos"

"Necesito pensarlo un poco" dijo Blake caminando hacia la fuente mirando su reflejo en el agua, sujeto la cinta y se la saco revelando un par de orejas de gato negro encima de su cabeza y dio una mirada a Aigaron- "¿Qué piensas sobre esto?"

"Solo diré que sigues siendo la misma persona que te conocí y eso es suficiente para mí. Ya no eres del colmillo blanco, eres Blake futura cazadora" dijo Aigaron con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Sabes cómo poderme de buen humor" dijo Blake con una leve sonrisa mirando el cielo estrellado de la noche.

"¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Blake?" dijo Aigaron

"Voy a tener un tiempo a solas a pensar lo que dijiste, tal vez no vuelva pronto" dijo Blake cruzando los brazos

"Asegúrate que volverás a salvo. Tratare de conversar con tu equipo por la manera que reaccionaste, será difícil de explicar lo sucedido pero todo saldrá bien" dijo Aigaron

"¿Crees que me aceptaran?" dijo Blake

"Tu tranquila que yo lo arreglo, suerte en tu tiempo de reflexión" dijo Aigaron

"Gracias por todo Aigaron" dijo Blake corriendo desapareciendo en las sombras.

"¿Qué piensas Torin, fue lo correcto?" dijo Aigaron notando que su aliado Torin aparece detrás de él

"Ella debe reflexionar lo sucedido pero hiciste bien en ayudarla. Estoy seguro que tomara la mejor decisión" dijo Torin

"Uno debe entender el dolor para conocer el dolor de otro. Ella sufrió en toda su vida al igual que los demás y necesita la ayuda de sus amigos" dijo Aigaron mirando el cielo a la luna –"Las peleas entre amigos es doloroso, me dan ganas de llorar"

"El tiempo sabe curar las heridas, Aigaron. Conozco que el equipo RWBY podrá solucionar su problema y hacer a Blake volver con ellas" dijo Torin

"Ruby-chan y Yang la aceptaran pero…¿Weiss?" dijo Aigaron

"Ella sabrá de su error y le pedirá disculpas" dijo Torin

"Tienes razón, mejor me voy donde Ruby-chan a explicarle lo sucedido" dijo Aigaron caminando de vuelta

"Buena suerte Aigaron" dijo Torin desapareciendo dejando una pluma

El día que suponía ser de relajo y diversión, fue arruinado por una disputa. Podrá el equipo RWBY volver a ser el de antes y si es posible Aigaron ayudarlas, esto tendrá que ser visto en otro momento.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	28. Chapter 28: las dos caras de la moneda

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias, por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth y Kyoryuger de súper sentai**

 **Capitulo 28: las dos caras de la moneda**

Han pasado dos días desde que Blake abandono Beacon; Ruby dio inicio a buscarla con Yang y Aigaron apoyándola. Weiss se quedo neutral en el asunto ya que sentía una gran molestia cuando Blake revelo su verdadera cara.

Aigaron tuvo que contarles la mitad de lo sucedido y las razones que no les conto a su pareja y sus compañeros. Ruby se sentía mal por ella pero no la culpaba por haberse ido, ni tampoco la odia al enterarse que es parte del colmillo blanco, era Blake su compañera y amiga; Yang compartió los mismos sentimientos de su hermana, claro que se molesto no por el hecho de ser un fauno y ex miembro del colmillo blanco sino que no confió en sus compañeros al decirle la verdad.

Se odiaba a si misma porque era su compañera y debió saber qué hacer cuando ella la necesitaba en esta situación; Aigaron la calmo y diciéndole que no es su culpa, se suponía que ella iba a contarles la verdad pero no era el momento fue culpa de la manera que hablo Weiss que hizo que dijera apresuradamente y causara esta ruptura en el equipo.

Ahora el grupo, estaba en la ciudad de Vale buscando el rastro de Blake quien se encontraba con el chico fauno, su nombre era Sun Wukong; él junto Blake estaba sentado en una mesa de una pequeña tienda de café.

Blake le conto a Sun de su pasado y su relación del colmillo blanco, ella estuvo presente desde que era niña hasta cuando la organización cambio de rumbo; Al terminar la historia bajo su taza y miro a Sun.

"Así que aquí estoy. Un criminal escondiéndose en plena vista. Todo ello con ayuda de un moño negro" dijo Blake como su cinta dio un breve movimiento ocultando sus orejas de gato.

"¿Le has dicho a tus amigo algo de eso?" dijo Sun

"Solo uno de ellos, podía confiar en él ya que vivió algo parecido a lo que me sucedió" dijo Blake

"Si pero. ¿Qué pasa con el resto?" dijo Sun solo para ser respondido cuando Blake cerro los ojos.

"¡Blake!" grito Ruby buscando a su amiga

"Blake!" llamo Yang uniéndose a la búsqueda

"Vamos Blake, ¿Dónde estás?" dijo Aigaron también ayudando

"Aun no puedo creer que Blake, nos ocultara la verdad" dijo Ruby deprimida

"Lo siento Ruby-chan si no te conté pero era ella quien debía decirles la verdad" dijo Aigaron

"¿Por qué no confió en nosotros, acaso no somos amigos?" dijo Ruby

"Ruby-chan, la verdad es difícil de contar. Yo pase lo mismo cuando quise decirles quien era realmente" dijo Aigaron

"Pero, si pudimos confiar en ti porque ella dudo en decirnos, si podríamos confiar al hacerlo igual que tú" dijo Yang

"Blake tenía sus dudas y como dijo Kami-sama deja que las cosas vallan a su ritmo. Ella realmente confía en ustedes pero dudaba si estaban preparadas para oírla" dijo Aigaron dando una mirada a la heredera.

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo Weiss como si fuera un objetivo

"Weiss, no estás ayudando" dijo Ruby

"Oh, ¿sabes quién es capaz de ayudar?. La policía" dijo Weiss sin importancia

"Ugh… Weiss" dijo Ruby molesta

"Es solo una idea" dijo Weiss

"Una mala idea" dijo Ruby continuando la búsqueda

"Weiss, creo que deberíamos escuchar su versión de la historia antes de hacer conclusiones" dijo Yang

"Creo que cuando la escuchemos, te darás cuenta que yo tengo razón" dijo Weiss

"De donde sacas eso" dijo Aigaron dando una mirada

"Tú sabes de lo que hablo" dijo Weiss

"¿Hablar de qué?" dijo Penny apareciendo por detrás del grupo

"¡Penny!¡¿De dónde vienes?!" grito Ruby asustándose

"Hola chicas y chico, ¿Qué piensan hacer?" dijo Penny

"Estamos buscando a nuestra amiga, se llama Blake" dijo Aigaron

"¿Te refieres a la chica fauno?" dijo Penny dejando

"Espera ¿Cómo lo supiste?" dijo Ruby

"¿Las orejas de gato?" dijo Penny señalando lo obvio

"¿Qué orejas de gato? Ella lleva un…. moño…" dijo Yang dándose cuenta

El lugar se quedo callado mientras una planta rodante que aparece de la nada rodando enfrente del grupo.

"¿De dónde vino eso?" pensó Aigaron en vez de decirlo, no era buen momento.

"Ella le gusta tanto el atún" susurro Ruby a su hermana

"Y también que su moño se mueve un poco pero nadie se da cuenta" dijo Aigaron recibiendo miradas de las chicas-"Solo digo"

"Yo también la vi moverse pero pensé que me lo había imaginado" dijo Ruby

"Así que… ¿A dónde está?" dijo Penny normalmente

"No lo sabemos. Ella ha estado desaparecida desde el viernes" dijo Ruby-"Solo Aigaron la vio en la noche pero no le dijo donde iba a estar"

"En efecto, Yo hable con ella para que explicara lo ocurrido, necesitaba pensarlo y la deje porque pienso que necesita su tiempo" dijo Aigaron

"¡Eso es terrible!" dijo Penny colocando sus brazos encima de los hombros de Ruby-"Pues no te preocupes Ruby, mi amiga. No descansare hasta que encontremos a su compañera de equipo"

"Es amable de tu parte Penny, uh, pero nosotros estamos bien, ¿Verdad?" dijo Ruby notando que Weiss y Yang desaparecieron del lugar dejando a ella y Aigaron junto con Penny y otra planta rodante aparece en el camino

"Ruby-chan será lo mejor separarnos, será más fácil encontrar a Blake" dijo Aigaron yendo por otro camino- "Nos reunimos aquí para ver si encontramos algo, te amo"

"Aigaron, espera" dijo Ruby dejándola sola con Penny- "Bueno al menos un poco de ayuda es mejor"

"Vamos, amiga" dijo Penny sonríe

"Vamos" dijo Ruby sonriendo, tal vez no es mala idea conocer mejor a su nueva amiga.

"Me siento terrible por abandonar a Ruby-chan, me dan ganas de llorar" dijo Aigaron, buscando a los alrededores fue a la tienda del señor Tukson al saber si tiene información acerca del paradero de Blake.

"Aigaron, ¿Cómo estás?" dijo Tukson saludándolo

"Hola señor Tukson, ¿Ha visto a Blake por casualidad?" dijo Aigaron

"Lo siento pero ella no ha entrado a mi tienda. ¿Sucede algo?" pregunto Tukson

"Blake, salió de Beacon después de pelear con Weiss, su compañera de equipo. Al final revelo su identidad ante lo planeado, huyendo. La estamos buscando hace dos días" dijo Aigaron

"Blake se metió en una situación difícil. ¿Y de que se trato la pelea?" dijo Tukson

"Weiss empezó a insultar a un fauno que se metió de polizón en un barco y luego diciendo que el colmillo blanco es una amenaza, lo que tomo de mal humor a Blake debido a su relación con la organización. Trate de ayudarla a la defensa pero solo causa más problema" dijo Aigaron

"También estaría de malas si una Schnee empieza a insultar a mi especie" dijo Tukson-"Pero la actitud de Blake no es mejor que el de ella, el colmillo blanco cambio y aun piensa que hay posibilidad de ser como antes negando la verdad de los comentarios de la heredera, correcto" dijo Tukson

"Si, es lo que paso" dijo Aigaron

"Lo siento por no ayudarte, pero te informare si veo a Blake en el camino" dijo Tukson

"Gracias por su ayuda, señor Tukson" dijo Aigaron saliendo de la tienda-"Veamos que otro lugar puede estar"

Aigaron recorrió toda la zona hasta que se detuvo mirando a Weiss que estaba ahí sentada sin hacer nada; le lleno de ira y fue enseguida a enfrentarse a la heredera, tenia asuntos importante de que hablar.

"¿Qué es lo que haces?" dijo Aigaron frunciendo el ceño

"Buscando a Blake" dijo Weiss

"Sentada en la banca" dijo Aigaron cada vez molesto

"La verdad, no quiero encontrarla, debería llamar la policía para que se la lleve. Como la maldita, mentirosa, asesina fau-"dijo Weiss antes de sentir su cuello sintiendo presión

" _ **Si dices algo malo de ella, te mato"**_ dijo Aigaron con sus ojos leves en negro pero se calmo y la soltó cayendo al suelo- "Lo siento"

"Ves…cof… eres igual que ella o el colmillo blanco, eres un mentiros, ladrón y asesino. No puedo creer que confiáramos en usted" dijo Weiss

"Tienes razón" dijo Aigaron

"¿Eh?" dijo Weiss sorprendida

"Tienes razón que pueda tener un parecido con ellos, eh mentido, robado cosas y sobretodo asesine muchas personas, con diversión al mirar sus rostros llenos de agonía e incluso hacer la familia de mi victima sentir el dolor pero cambie y entiendo el dolor de todos. Incluso puedo sentir tu dolor" dijo Aigaron dando un paso

"No creo que entiendas mi dolor en verdad "dijo Weiss retrocediendo un poco

"Déjame de contarte una historia de alguien que siente lo mismo lo que tú sientes ahora"

"¿Quién?" dijo Weiss

"Kyoryu Black, mi rival. Cuando Deboss army se reactivar, tenía la misión de encontrar una poderosa gema y mate a un ser humano que la poseía. Esa persona resulto ser el mejor amigo de Kyoryu Black; tenía un fuerte lazo con él y se aseguro que quería verme tan muerto cuando nos enfrentáramos una vez que nos topáramos. Al igual que él tienes un odio hacia el colmillo blanco debido a que mato a familiares tuyos" dijo Aigaron

"Quiero verlos sufrir por lo hicieron" dijo Weiss

"Él pensaba lo mismo al enfrentarnos. Durante cada lucha él me atacaba con todo su odio pero el día cuando estaba al borde de mi muerte debido al protege a Candelilla, al descubrir que ya estaba muerto y mi alma estaba atorrada en mi armadura , al ver que mis acciones no eran las correctas y me arrepentía lo que hice; Kyoryu Black apareció en frente mío, activo su modo acorazado y pensé que me iba hacerme sufrir como venganza por asesinar a su mejor amigo… te digo que hizo en vez de eso" dijo Aigaron

"¿Qué? "dijo Weiss

"Me dio misericordia y en un acto de piedad abrió mi armadura para que mi alma fuera libre" dijo Aigaron

"¿Cómo es que te dio piedad a alguien que mato a una persona importante para él?" dijo Weiss

"Yo no lo entendí, creo que vio una pisca de humanidad en mí y me perdona por lo que hice, lo que trato de decir es que aun con tanta ira en tu corazón si ves que esa persona se arrepiente y quiere redimirse el perdón es necesario" dijo Aigaron

"Nunca, no perdonare al colmillo blanco" dijo Weiss

"No digo que perdones al colmillo blanco, me refiero que perdones a todos los faunos que tu juzgas solo por que el colmillo blanco te hizo sufrir" dijo Aigaron

"Es que todos ellos son escoria" dijo Weiss

"Y que pasa con un bebe fauno, nació recién en este mundo. Lo odias solo por ser un fauno que nada tiene que ver el asunto o lo trataras como si fuera parte del colmillo blanco" dijo Aigaron

"Bueno, un bebe no se le puede culpar" dijo Weiss

"Y de nuevo, que pasa con Velvet, siendo un fauno la odias" dijo Aigaron

"Pues…" dijo Weiss

"El punto es que no debes a juzgar a todos los faunos, son buenas personas, con los mismos sueños y metas que cualquier persona normal. Blake aprendió de su error y abandono el colmillo blanco al saber que lastimaban al inocente" dijo Aigaron

"No es fácil para mí aceptar que Blake es un ex miembro del colmillo blanco" dijo Weiss

"Pero me aceptaste mi como soy" dijo Aigaron

"Si, aunque eras un monstruo digo persona diferente. Siempre nos apoyaste y nos ayudaste, eres una buena persona" dijo Weiss sintiéndose mal por haber actuado así por Blake

"Entonces si me puedes aceptar, puedes hacerlo con Blake" dijo Aigaron

"Pero… ¿Cómo puedo perdonarla?" dijo Aigaron

"Esto depende de ti, solo tomate tu tiempo y reflexiona mis palabras…el primer paso para el perdón es aceptar tu error" dijo Aigaron caminando lentamente

"Espera" dijo Weiss deteniéndolo-"Piensas que Blake, me perdone"

"Si hablas con ella, estoy seguro que te perdonara" dijo Aigaron-"Iré a buscar por los muelles, nos vemos en el centro con los demás"

Weiss se quedo pensando en perdonar a Blake, sentía toda clase de emociones negativas con ella pero también se sentía culpable al hacer que actuara de esa manera. Suspiro y miro el mar buscando la manera de pedir disculpas a ella, lo único que esperaba que si ella la pueda perdonar por su comportamiento.

Mientras tanto Aigaron seguía buscando a Blake en los puertos. El sol comenzó a ocultarse, en un momento noto que algunos trabajadores movían los contenedores.

"¿Qué sucede señor?" dijo Aigaron con curiosidad

"Estamos moviendo esos contenedores porque un cargamento importante viene en la noche y necesitan el espacio para bajarlo" dijo el capitán

"¿Cargamento de qué?" dijo Aigaron

"No lo sabemos, lo que sé es de que pertenece a la compañía Schnee. Ahora no moleste niño que estamos trabajando" dijo el capitán

"Lo siento" dijo Aigaron retirándose-"A lo mejor Blake, planea vigilar ese contenedor para verificar si realmente el colmillo blanco este con todo el caso del robo de polvo. No debo sacar conclusiones apresuradas pero es lo único que me queda" pensó

En sus pensamientos el camino sin rumbo por un tiempo hasta que choco por accidente con alguien, cayó al suelo y una mano le extendió.

"Hey amigo, todo bien" dijo la persona ayudándolo

"Si, perdón estaba distraído buscando a-"dijo Aigaron dando una mirada al sujeto resultando ser el mismo tipo que conoció el viernes en el puerto y estaba junto con Blake.

"¿Aigaron?" dijo Blake

"Blake" dijo Aigaron levantándose-"Me alegra que estés bien, te estuvimos buscando en todo el día"

"Me estaban buscando" dijo Blake algo sorprendida

"Si, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, la chica que conocimos de nombre Penny, te estamos buscando" dijo Aigaron

"Espera, Weiss me está buscando para que… meterme a la cárcel" dijo Blake con molestia

"Blake" dijo el joven luego extendió el puño a Aigaron-"Mi nombre es Sun"

"Soy Aigaron" dijo chocando puños con él, conocía ese lenguaje-"¿Qué hacen ustedes dos?"

"Caminando y teniendo un plan si el colmillo blanco es el que causo la oleada de robos" dijo Sun siendo recibido por un codazo en el abdomen

"¡Sun!" dijo Blake molesta

"¿Qué?, él es tu amigo y además te estuvo buscando todo el día como todos tus otros amigos, ¿Por qué no confías?" dijo Sun

"Él tiene un punto, soy tu amigo y debo ayudarte" dijo Aigaron-"Todos somos amigos y si no fuera por ello, no estaríamos buscándote"

"Aun no tengo el valor de hablarles, sobretodo como me comporte esa noche" dijo Blake

"Estoy seguro que tendrás ese valor, Blake. Ellas ya te perdonaron por haberles ocultado la verdad" dijo Aigaron dando un suspiro-"hasta que quieras hablar con tu equipo me quedare con ustedes y ayudarlos con su plan"

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo Blake

"Cool, más ayuda para triunfar" dijo Sun apoyando siendo recibido una mirada de ella-"El quiere ayudarnos, no puedo negar en recibir ayuda"

"Lo siento Aigaron pero no sabes lo que te metes" dijo Blake

"Sé, que un cargamento grande seguramente de polvos de la compañía Schnee arribara hoy en la noche, estoy seguro que su plan es espiarlo para comprobar si el colmillo blanco tiene relación con los robos" dijo Aigaron

"Ya nos atrapo" dijo Sun susurrándole-"Solo digo"

"Está bien, puedes ayudar solo si no le dices a nadie" dijo Blake

"Hecho. Ahora solo hay que esperar que llegue el cargamento" dijo Aigaron con una sonrisa-"¿Qué es lo hace Ruby-chan en estos momentos?" pensó

En otro lado de la ciudad Ruby junto con su nueva amiga Penny, caminaron en búsqueda de Blake; Ruby se sintió un poco incomoda tras la actitud de Penny, no quería sonar grosera pero era incomoda su presencia.

"Entonces… ¿Blake es tu amiga?" dijo Penny iniciando una charla

"Si, Penny" respondió Ruby desanimada, no tenía el humor para charlar

"¿Pero estas enojada con ella?" dijo Penny

"Si, bu-bueno, yo no, Weiss si" dijo Ruby

"¿Es "ella" amiga de Blake?" dijo Penny sin entender

"Es algo que está suspendido en el aire en estos momentos" dijo Ruby acelerando el paso

"Pero, ¿Por qué?" dijo Penny

"*suspiro* Bueno, mira, Blake podría no ser lo que nosotras pensábamos que era" dijo Ruby

"¿Es ella un hombre?" dijo Penny sin comprender lo que significaba lo dicho por ella

"No, no, Penny ella no… No sé lo que es" dijo Ruby sacudiendo ambas manos-"Ella no hablaba exactamente con nosotros antes de que decidió escaparse…. Bueno a excepto con Aigaron que técnicamente tienen más en común y por ello habla más con él que con nosotras"

"No tengo muchos amigos, pero si los tuviera, me gustaría que me hablaran de cosas" dijo Penny

"Yo también pero solo Aigaron es el único que se acerco más a ella" dijo Ruy mirando el suelo-"Debería llamarlo para saber cómo le fue" dijo Ruby sacando su desplazamiento.

"Aigaron, ¿Quién es exactamente para ti? ¿Es acaso tu novio?" dijo Penny

"B-bueno, recién estamos saliendo pero no sé si lo llamaría un novio" dijo Ruby con un leve rubor mientras marcaba su número-"Es diferente al resto de las personas pero es la persona que más estimo"

"¿Cómo es diferente? ¿Acaso le ocurre lo mismo que con Blake?" dijo Penny

"No, él me conto a mí y a nuestros amigos como es en realidad y yo lo acepte tal como es. Blake dudo en contarnos la verdad pensando que no la aceptaríamos pero si yo acepte a Aigaron sin importar lo diferente que es, puedo aceptar a Blake porque es mi amiga" dijo Ruby como su desplazamiento sonó-"¿Aigaron?"

"Si, Ruby-chan" dijo la voz de Aigaron en el desplazamiento

"¿Tuviste suerte en encontrar a Blake?" dijo Ruby

"Tengo una pista pero no la encuentro, lo peor es que el sol se está ocultando. Tendremos que seguir mañana" dijo Aigaron

"Me quedare más tiempo si tengo suerte, nos vemos en Beacon" dijo Ruby

"Nos vemos" dijo Aigaron colgando la llamada

En el puerto ya de noche, Aigaron junto con Blake y Sun, se encontraban escondidos arriba de uno de los contenedores a la vista del culpable de la oleada de robos en Vale, el contenedor de polvos de la compañía Schnee había llegado y luego de su pequeña llamada con Ruby se sintió mal por mentirle acerca de no poder encontrar a Blake. Sun estaba ausente unos minutos dejando a Blake y Aigaron esperándolo

"¿Algún problema?" Susurro Blake

"Me siento mal por mentirla a Ruy-chan" dijo Aigaron triste

"Hiciste lo que creíste que era correcto, ella no debe involucrase en algo peligroso" dijo Blake

"Si pero se siente mal mentirle. Ella se preocupa por ti, Blake. Quiere volver a ser su amiga y dejar todo lo malo en el pasado" dijo Aigaron

"Descuida, después de eso hablare con todos" dijo Blake dándole una leve sonrisa

"Detesto cargar con la tristeza de Ruby-chan en mi pecho, no me gusta verla en esta situación" dijo Aigaron

"Debe ser difícil para ti, tener la tristeza y dolor de millones de persona dentro de usted" dijo Blake

"Uno se acostumbra" dijo Aigaron

"¿Me he perdida do algo?" dijo Sun volviendo trayendo consigo algunas frutas supuestamente robadas

"En realidad no. Han descargado todas las cajas de la embarcación. Ahora están allí sentados" dijo Blake

"Bien, robe algo de comida" dijo Sun sosteniendo una manzana

"¿Siempre rompes la ley sin pensarlo dos veces?" dijo Blake levantando una ceja

"Oye, ¿No estabas tú en esa organización o algo así?" dijo Sun siendo recibida por una mirada enojada de ella

"Demasiado pronto, Sun" dijo Aigaron sin expresión sintiendo una presencia desconocida-"Silencio, siento que alguien viene"

El viento soplo dejando a los tres observando una nave aterrizando verticalmente al suelo; al abrir la compuerta varias personas de ropas negras y armadura blanca con un símbolo de una cabeza de una bestia y marcas de garras color rojo sangre en la espalda y sobre todo usando mascaras que tienen un parecido a los grimms bajaron del vehículo sosteniendo armas.

"¡Oh no!" dijo Blake al saber que sus sospechas eran ciertas

"¿Son ellos?" dijo Sun

"Si, son ellos" dijo Blake triste por la verdad

"¿Para que las mascaras que tiene un parecido a las que tienen los grimms?" dijo Aigaron

"Como símbolo a que los humanos trataron a los faunos como monstruos, los miembros del colmillo blanco eligieron colocarse mascaras reales que se parecen a los grimms para ser marca a los monstruos reales" dijo Blake

"¿Te sientes bien, Blake?" dijo Aigaron sin recibir respuestas

"¿Realmente no creías que estaban detrás de esto, Verdad?" dijo Sun sintiendo lastima

"No. Creo que en el fondo yo sabía. Yo simplemente no quiero estar en lo cierto" dijo Blake

"Es difícil aceptar la verdad, Blake. Hay que aceptar los hechos y concentrarnos a detenerlos" Dijo Aigaron observando

"Tienes razón" dijo Blake cerrando los ojos pero de nuevo se abrieron bruscamente al escuchar una voz familiar.

" ¡Hey! ¿Cuál es la demora?" se dijo una voz resultando ser Romano Torchwick bajando de la nave sorprendiendo a los tres adolecentes, en especial a Blake. No podía creer que el colmillo blanco trabajaría con un humano, sobretodo él.

"No somos exactamente el grupo de ladrones más discreto en este momento, entonces….¿Porque no ustedes animales intentan seguir el ritmo?" dijo Torchwick insultando a los miembros del colmillo blanco sin importancia.

"Eso no está bien. El colmillo blanco nunca funcionaria con un humano. En especial con uno como "él"" dijo Blake levantándose sacando su Gambol Sábana saltando a la acción.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué estás haciendo?" dijo Sun sorprendido

"¡Blake!" dijo Aigaron de la misma manera.

Ella procede entonces a enfrentarse a ellos por acercarse sigilosamente, colocándose detrás de unos contenedores esperando el momento a atacar. En la espera seguía escuchando la conversación que tenia Torchwick.

"No idiota! Esto no es una correa" dijo molesto

Blake lo miro con enojo y corre rápidamente quedando detrás de él sosteniendo la parte filosa de su arma cerca de su cuello. De la conmoción Torchwick no tenia palaras que decir ante la sorpresa que ella hizo.

"Que nadie se mueva" dijo Blake en una amenaza mientras los miembros del colmillo blanco sacaban sus armas apuntándola.

"Tómalo con calma pequeña dama" dijo Torchwick con burla

Siendo rodeada, Blake como un último acto desprende su moño mostrándoles a ellos que es un fauno y les dice-"Hermanos del colmillo blanco. ¿Por qué están ayudando a esta escoria?"

Ellos empezaron a dudar cuando bajaron sus armas pro Romano empezó a reírse

"Oh niña, ¿No recibiste el mensaje" dijo burlándose de nuevo

"¿De qué estás hablando?" dijo Blake colocando más cerca su arma

"El colmillo blanco y yo estamos trabajando en un negocio juntos" dijo Torchwick

"Dime qué es o voy a poner fin a su pequeña operación" dijo Blake sin rodeos

"Yo no llamaría una pequeña operación" dijo Torchwick como más naves llegaban

Con una oportunidad Torchwick disparo en el suelo causando una explosión que se pudo escuchar desde lejos. Ruby y Penny escucharon el disparo y miraron al cielo donde el humo de la explosión se podía ver.

"Oh no" dijo Ruby pensando que Blake está allí.

Estando en el suelo Blake se recuperaba del impacto, Torchwick vio esa oportunidad y volvió a dispara con su bastón. Ella los esquiva rodando, más disparos aparecieron y ella gimnásticamente esquiva cada explosión antes de retirarse. Romano la siguio

"Fin del camino gatito" dijo Torchwick sin darse cuenta que alguien se acercaba, una cascara de banana cae encima de él y mira arriba siendo Sun quien lo hice, Luego el salta encima golpeándolo en el proceso y lo mira.

"Déjala en paz" dijo Sun causando que varios guerreros Colmillo Blanco aterricen al lado de Torchwick y él rodeándolo

"¿Tú no eres el plátano más inteligente del montón, no muchacho?" dijo Torchwick

"Puede ser pero no estoy solo en esto chico con diseñador" dijo Sun sonriendo

"Ataque sorpresa" dijo Aigaron en el aire golpeando con su hacha al suelo causando varias grietas que desequilibran a Romano y los guerreo saltando esquivando el ataque-"Tiempo sin verte, Torchwick"

"Lo mismo, azul" dijo Torchwick apuntando de nuevo-"Lastima que será la última vez"

La presión del ambiente aumento como una lucha estaba a punto de comenzar.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	29. Chapter 29: luchar para sobrevivir

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias, por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth y Kyoryuger de súper sentai**

 **Capitulo 29: luchar para sobrevivir**

"No pensé que así pasaría mi noche de domingo" dijo Aigaron esquivando los disparos de un colmillo blanco iniciando la batalla entre él, Sun y Blake contra Torchwick y miembros del colmillo blanco-"Preferiría compartir una linda noche de película con Ruby-chan que eso"

"No te quejes y sigue luchando" dijo Sun girando entregando una patada a ellos

"Eso es lo que hago" dijo Aigaron bloqueando una espada con su hacha, la lanza hacia arriba y entrega un derechazo a uno de los soldados, el revólver cambia al polvo azul del elemento agua-" **Cutting wáter!"** grito como una ráfaga de agua golpea a tres colmillos blancos fracturando las armaduras.

"Wow, ¿Qué fue eso?" dijo Sun sorprendido dando un puñetazo directo-"Es increíble"

"Y aun no termina" dijo Aigaron seleccionando el polvo de fuego **-"¡Inferno!"**

Una columna de fuego surge del suelo golpeando a otro soldado, de pánico corrió rápidamente al agua para apagar el fuego que sale de su cuerpo

"Tu arma es asombrosa" dijo Sun esquivando un ataque rodando al suelo, sacando su arma de color rojo y dorado bastones que se apilaron para formar una Bo. Golpea haciendo un giro directo al pecho de un soldado, dio una sonrisa a Aigaron diciendo-"Pero la mía es mejor"

Sigue golpeando hacia abajo a más soldados del colmillo blanco que se acercaban. Al ver que lo tenían rodeado a continuación, cierra de golpe hacia abajo en el suelo, haciendo que la onda de choque masiva rojo que golpea la mayoría de los miembros de Colmillo Blanco abajo

"Insertar" dijo Aigaron fusionando ambas armas para la forma a metralleta-"Raging Dogold, lista"

Seleccionando el polvo de energía, comenzó a disparar una oleada de disparos que golpea a cada soldado incluyendo a uno que iba a golpear a Sun en la espalda, él dio la vuelta al ver la potencia de fuego y le dio una sonrisa.

"Tu arma está lleno de sorpresas" dijo

"Y no has visto ni la mitad" dijo Aigaron separándolas y juntarlas para formar Joyful Candelilla bloqueando los disparos girándola; corre hacia ellos y da una vuelta entregándole un patada en el abdomen mandando lejos al soldado de colmillo blanco.

Blake mira alrededor de la esquina en la lucha, Sun acaba de su rival en la final, golpeándolos hacia volando hacia Roman, que se inclina hacia fuera del camino y apunta su bastón en el Sun, disparar un tiro que los bloqueadores solares con un giro de su personal. Blake y salta hacia la acción.

"Él es mío" grito ella haciendo una carga

"¡Blake no dejes que tu ira te domine!" dijo Aigaron esquivando un golpe y lo devuelve

Blake y Roman apuntar sus armas el uno al otro, pero ambas partes bloquear cada huelga. Pronto, ella da un paso atrás usando su semblanza crea un clon lo que la impulsa pasando a Torchwick.

Aterrizando con éxito usando tres clones más buscando el chance de golpear a él sin embargo durante el tercer clon Torchwick balancea su bastón bloqueando el golpe y trata de devolvérselo

Justo antes de que se conecte a la huelga, Blake produce un clon, que recibe el impacto y la empuja en una voltereta hacia atrás. A medida que empieza a girar en posición vertical en el aire, cambios de romanos en ella de nuevo, pero ella bloques con su katana y aterriza sobre sus pies.

"Tengo que hacer algo" dijo Aigaron activando el polvo de hielo- **"Lethal winter!"**

Golpeando el suelo varios pilares de hielo se formaron golpeando a Torchwick en el hombro, Blake con la oportunidad se sube a uno de los pilares y salta entregando una patada en la cabeza de él.

"Me estoy cansando de sus juegos" gruño Torchwick lanzando una huelga a Blake solo para ser sustituido por un clon

Sin perder el ritmo, Sun salta entre él y Blake y desconecta su personal en dos nunchucks de escopeta, que utiliza para hacer pivotar a Roman, disparando a medida que giran. Sin embargo, a pesar de la rápida tasa de fuego, Torchwick logra desviar a todos ellos.

Aigaron desarma su arma y utiliza la espada dando unos golpes; Torchwick sujeta la espada con su bastón y golpea el rostro de Aigaron pero sintió un dolor como si hubiera golpeado una placa de metal.

De repente, Blake vuelve a entrar en la lucha por la espalda y le pega Sun romana con fuerza suficiente para hacerle perder hacia atrás sobre su espalda.

"Se acabo Romano Torchwick" dijo Blake

"No, si tengo un refuerzo" dijo él sonriendo

"¿Qué?" dijo Blake antes de reaccionar dejando un clon que recibió un fuerte golpe

De frente a los tres se encontraba un hombre de apariencia muscular y pelo negro largo. Él lleva los pantalones estándar y guantes negros con púas; sus antebrazos poseen protectores de metal con púas alrededor; también tiene una tapa distintiva con un collar que sobresale alrededor de su cuello y le falta el aspecto abotonado de la vestimenta estándar. Por último que no se podía ver su rostro, estaba cubierta de una máscara Grimm, de ojos rojos con rayas rojas finas que fluyen a la parte inferior de la máscara dando el aspecto de un Rey Taijitu.

"Hola Blake, tanto tiempo sin verte" dijo el sujeto

"Creo que te han ascendido, Jone "dijo Blake con molestia

"¡Es Snake para ti!" dijo el gigante crujiendo sus nudillos-"Te enseñare a como son tratados los traidores del colmillo blanco, Blake"

"Bueno, dejare que tenga su plática" dijo Torchwick huyendo como la rata que es-"Adiós"

"Blake yo me encargo de este. Tú y Sun se encargan de Roman" dijo Aigaron colocándose enfrente

"Pero" dijo Blake

"Valla, valla Blake. Tienes un amigo… será perfecto tener un calentamiento antes de llegar ante ti" dijo Snake

"Aigaron, estás seguro que puedes con él. A pasado tiempo y el es fuerte" dijo Blake

"Si pude soportar la fuerza de Yang, este es pan comido" dijo Aigaron-"Además tú tienes asuntos importantes con Torchwick, así que apresúrate"

Blake asintió y junto con Sun siguiendo a Roman dejando a Aigaron y al gigante solo en una lucha.

"Algunas últimas palabras, chico muerto" dijo Snake con una voz burlona

"Si" dijo Aigaron sosteniendo sus armas con fuerzas-"¡ES EL MOMENTO DE SER SALVAJE, TRATAR DE DETENERME!" grito comenzando con su carga

"Idiota" dijo Snake sosteniendo su arma, una enorme espada, la sacudió hacia abajo

Aigaron se da cuenta y lo esquiva dejando el suelo fracturado; coloca el modo rifle de la espada y comienza a disparar pero su ataque es detenido por la espada de Snake que la usa de escudo, selecciona el polvo de elemento tierra y lanza una enorme estalagmita golpeando la espada pero sin efecto.

" **¡Inferno!"** grito Aigaron usando el polvo de fuego lanzando un corte incendiario pero es nuevamente detenido por la espada de Snake

"JE, tus ataques son buenos pero-" dijo Snake soltando su espada y corre con sus puños listos, golpea a Aigaron en el estomago y su cabeza es sujetada y recibe un rodillazo. Intentando recuperar el golpe es recibido por otro que lo lanza chocando con un contenedor dejando marcas y continúo con lo que decía-"Necesitas más que polvo para derrotarme"

"Entonces" dijo Aigaron levantándose del suelo dando un escupitajo a la tierra-"Es momento del heavy metal" golpeo sus puños mostrando sus brazos originales

"Qué demonios ere-"dijo Snake sorprendido antes de recibir un golpe en su cabeza

Aigaron sigue el ritmo y golpea continuamente en su rostro; Snake gruñe y lanza un golpe pero sin darse cuenta es sujetado por él y es lanzado al suelo. De la ira sujeta la pierna de Aigaron y lo aplasta en el suelo un par de veces y lo arroja a otro contenedor dejando una marca profunda, se vuelve a levantar y da un golpe en la cabeza; Snake le devuelve el golpe pero es agarrado y aplicando presión haciendo crujir sus hueso; él molesto lo sujeta del cuello y lo pone en el suelo y lo lanza de nuevo.

"Me sorprendes, nadie dura tanto tiempo luchando contra mí" dijo Snake crujiendo sus huesos para colocarlos en su sitio-"Ahora quiero más matarte"

"Inténtalo" dijo Aigaron colocándose en de pie y haciendo una posición de boxeo

Ambos puños chocan sin mover a ninguno de los dos; Aigaron pisa el pie de Snake y se agacha dando un par de golpes en el estomago repetidas veces; Snake levanta ambos brazos y golpea a él en la espalda; Manteniendo se firme Aigaron lanza un golpe en la barbilla mientras Snake lo golpea en su mejilla lanzando a los dos en diferentes partes del terreno. Snake se levanta y busca su arma y va de inmediato por ella, Aigaron se levanta y también busca las suyas pero estaban demasiada lejos, antes que pudiera alcanzarlas escucho el sonido de piezas moviéndose

"Mierda" dijo Aigaron ya muy tarde para esquivarlo

"Fin del juego" dijo Snake se levanta muy sujeta su espada que la coloca en una forma de arma lanzando un fuerte chorro de fuego cubriendo a Aigaron en las llama mientras él se reía.

"Hey" dijo una voz

Snake dio una mirada arriba y esquivo un disparo proveniente, era Ruby sosteniendo la Cresent Rose en su forma de rifle francotirador.

"¿Ya paso la hora de dormir niñita?" dijo Snake riéndose-"Acaso quieres morir como el chico de brazos metálicos extraño"

"Chico de brazos metálicos?" pensó Ruby antes de darse cuenta a quien se refiere-"Aigaron" dijo cambiando la forma de su arma en guadaña-"¿Qué le hiciste?"

"Porque no lo ves tú misma" dijo Snake señalando el fuego cubriendo el terreno-"Tu amigo está siendo consumido por el fuego por esos momentos, seguramente que ya quedo hecho carbón"

"Aigaron" dijo Ruby como una lagrima corrió en su mejilla y luego miro a Snake con furia.

"¿Ruby? ¿Es esta tu persona tu amigo?" dijo Penny

"Penny, retrocede" dijo Ruby corriendo hacia Snake con gran rapidez dejando pétalos de rosas

"Niña estúpida, quieres morir igual" dijo Snake bloqueando la guadaña con su espada y da un golpe a Ruby en su rostro lanzándola al suelo; Penny miro a su amiga lastimada y se pone enfrente de él.

"Penny, espera" dijo Ruby poniéndose de pie

"No te preocupes Ruby. ¡Estoy lista para el combate!" dijo Penny abriendo su mochila sacando sus espadas que están flotando y salta a la acción enviando las espadas golpeando una clavando en el hombre de Snake.

"Argh… Maldita perra" gruño sacando la espada como la sangre salía y corre hacia Penny que lanza un golpe pero es esquivado; sigue dando los golpes pero igual eran esquivado.

Penny maneja sus espadas y clava otra en la pierna de Snake, el de inmediato se la quita sin embargo se olvido de Ruby quien vio su oportunidad de atacarlo y le lanza una patada en su rostro y luego trato de hacer un corte pero la espada de Snake la detiene atascándola y aprovecha de sujetarla.

"¡Ruby!" dijo Penny a punto de usar sus espadas

"Un paso más y la aprieto como la mosca que es" dijo Snake sujetando a Ruby con fuerzas, Penny le hizo caso y se quedo quita-"Asé esta mejor"

"Suéltame" exigió Ruby tratando de soltarse pero le dolía como los huesos de su pecho sonaban

Mientras en el otro lado del muelle Blake y Sun le seguían el rastro a Torchwick, quien llamo a más soldados de colmillo blanco a detenerlos pero ellos los empezaron a derrotar con facilidad.

"Se acabo Roman, tu tiempo a llegado" dijo Blake golpeando a un soldado con su arma.

"No lo creo" dijo Torchwick mirando arriba notando un contenedor que cuelga de una grúa y sonríe.

"¿De que sonríes tanto?" dijo Sun noqueando a tres soldados con su personal

"Nada" dijo Torchwick apuntando su bastón al cielo-"Solo mi escape". Disparo causando así la jaula para caer hacia abajo sobre ellos. Tanto Blake y Sun salta detrás de él, dejando la zona con una gran cantidad de humo y cuando se disipo, Torchwick se había ido.

"Maldición" gruño Blake mirando a los alrededores-"Se escapo"

"Olvidemos de él y vallamos donde Aigaron que está en problemas enfrentándose con el mastodonte" dijo Sun preocupado

"De acuerdo" dijo Blake corriendo para asegurar el bienestar de su amigo

"HAHAHAHA… no puedo creer que con solo indicar que tu amigo este muerto fueras tan estúpida en cometer el error de luchar y quedar en esa situación" se rio Snake

"Aigaron no puede morir" dijo Ruby aun esforzándose con salir

"Ningún asqueroso humano puede escapar del fuego creado por mi arma. Él ahora es carbón y sobretodo-"dijo Snake aplicando más fuerza en aplastar a Ruby gritando de dolor-"Mate dos humanos esta noche y me hace feliz"

"¡Ruby!" grito Penny sin poder hacer algo

"Silencio o tu amiga la hago puré" dijo Snake aplicando más fuerzas.

"Aigaron, se que estás vivo. Por favor ayúdame" dijo Ruby

"Gastas tu aliento niña, él está muerto y tú la seguirás a continuación" dijo Snake sonriendo bajo la máscara aplicando más fuerza sobre ella

De pronto Snake sintió un fuerte golpe en su rostro liberando a Ruby mientras salía volando golpeando entre varios contenedores, cuando dio la mirada a quien hizo esto noto a Aigaron de pie en su forma original con su cuerpo enrojecido por la alta temperatura, era un hombre de metal ardiente.

" _ **Si tratas de lastimar a Ruby-chan, te mato"**_ dijo Aigaron con los ojos pestañeo en negro antes de volver a ser blancos

"¿Qué cosa eres tú?" dijo Snake sintiendo miedo al ver una persona que sobreviviera a una enorme cantidad de fuego

"Soy el Sorrowful Knight Aigaron" dijo corriendo hacia Snake lanzando un par de huelga causando mayor daño gracias a que su cuerpo absorbió la alta temperatura del fuego-" Esto es por todo lo que me golpeaste" señalo lanzando un golpe en el estomago; " Esto es por todo los faunos que el colmillo blanco les dio mala fama" dijo lanzando un golpe en su pecho fracturando unas costillas; "Esto es por hacer que Blake viera que la organización que tanto confiara cometiera estos crímenes" dijo rompiendo la máscara de Snake con tanta fuerza que tanto trozos de ella con sangre salía-"Y esto, es por haber lastimado a mi querida Ruby-chan" gruño dando un golpe en la barbilla dejando noqueado al gigante.

"Aigaron" dijo Ruby recuperando el aliento

"Ru- Ruby…chan" dijo Aigaron antes de que su cuerpo cayó al suelo quedando inconsciente.

Oculto entre las sombras una silueta observo toda la pelea no se podía quien es

"Entonces….también estas en este mundo, Aigaron" dijo la silueta desapareciendo entre las sombras

Después de un par de horas, Aigaron empieza abrir los ojos como su cuerpo se sintió pesado por la tensión de la lucha, lo primero que vio fue a Ruby con lágrimas en los ojos junto con Penny. Blake y Sun se unen donde ellos y vieron el daño causado con la lucha junto con Snake inconsciente en el suelo.

"Hey amigo, ¿Estás bien?" dijo Sun dando un apoyo levantándolo

"Si… ugh… un poco cansado y adolorido" dijo Aigaron como sus piernas tambalean

"¿Te pondrás bien?" dijo Blake

"Comparado con los golpes de Yang, me recuperare pronto" dijo Aigaron

"Hey dime, ¿Qué es todo acerca de esa forma?" dijo Sun sorprendido a la verdadera forma de él

"UMMM…. Mi semblanza" dijo Aigaron colocándose en su forma humana y dio un poco de tos esperando que se la creyera

"….Cool, que semblanza tan genial" dijo Sun sonriendo

"¡Aigaron!" grito Ruby acercándose a él

"Eh… Ruby-chan, en seria…. disculpa por mentirte antes pero era una misión secreta y no quería que te involucraras y salieras lastimada" dijo Aigaron riendo nerviosamente

PAM!

"Auch" dijo Aigaron recibiendo una cachetada de ella

"¡Esto es por mentirme y no pedir mi ayuda para resolverlo!" dijo Ruby enojada

"Si me lo merezco" dijo Aigaron acariciando su mejilla

"Y esto" dijo Ruby acercándose dándole un beso sobre sus labios y cuando los desprendió continuo-"Es por saber que estés bien"

"Ruby-chan" dijo Aigaron colocándose rojo lo que causa a ella reírse

Penny se unió a la risa, como Sun le dio un pulgar arriba riendo también y Blake dando una sonrisa al saber que se encuentra bien. Luego la policía llego a la escena llevándose la mayoría de los soldados del colmillo blanco y Snake a la estación para su encierro por un largo tiempo.

Blake se sentía mal como sus sospechas eran ciertas pero Aigaron la ayudo a sentirse bien nuevamente y decidió a explicar a Ruby su comportamiento y pedir sus disculpas que inmediato ella lo acepta. El grupo se quedo esperando cuando Yang y Weiss llegan donde están. Ruby se levanto de inmediato para intentar resolver las diferencias entre Weiss y Blake.

"Mira Weiss no es lo que tú piensas, ella explico todo, vera ella no usa un moño, ella tiene orejas de gato que lucen algo lindas…"

Pero Weiss lo ignora y va enfrente de Blake, ella tuvo su tiempo para pensar las cosas y era su momento de hablar.

"Weiss. Quiero que sepas que ya no estoy asociada al colmillo blanco. Cuando yo era…" dijo Blake

"Alto. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo hemos estado buscándote?" dijo Weiss interrumpiéndola, Blake estuvo silencio ante su pregunta por lo que ella continuo-"Doce horas. Eso significa que he tenido doce horas para pensar en esto. Y en esas doce horas decidí… ¡No me importa!"

"¿Eh?" dijeron todos sorprendidos

"¿No te importa?" dijo Blake con extrañeza

"Tu dijiste que ya no eres uno de ellos, ¿Cierto?" dijo Weiss

"No yo-yo no he sido desde que era pequeña…" dio Blake antes de volver de ser interrumpida

"No quiero escucharlo" dijo Weiss-"Todo lo que quiero saber, es que la próxima vez que te pase algo así de grande. Vendrás con tus compañeros de equipo, y no algún… alguien más" señalo dando una mirada a Sun

"Por supuesto" dijo Blake estando de acuerdo y ligeramente derrama una lágrima

Ruby, Yang y Aigaron tenían una sonrisa al saber que el equipo RWBY vuelve a estar como antes.

"¡Si el equipo RWBY es de nuevo junto!" grito Ruby felizmente lo que causo un poco a Aigaron reírse por su actitud adorable lo que causo ella ponerse roja. El grupo se reunió con una sonrisa en su rostro en tanto Aigaron y Ruby se compartieron una sonrisa sujetándose de sus manos lo que causo a Yang burlarse un poco de ellos,

"¡Todavía no estoy muy segura de lo que siento por ti?" dijo Weiss apuntando a Sun aun sin tener confianza en él

"Weiss" dijo Aigaron rodando los ojos, hay cosas que nunca cambian

"Otra cosa" dijo Weiss dando una mirada a Aigaron-"Quiero darte las gracias por hacer ver que yo tuve la culpa por mi comportamiento y por eso te agradezco al entender lo que pase"

"Al conocer el dolor de uno puedes entender a la persona perfectamente" dijo Aigaron

"¿No entiendo lo que dices? Pero debe tener sentido para ti" dijo Yang

"Te lo explicare más tarde" dijo Aigaron

"Espera un minuto. ¿Dónde está Penny?" dijo Ruby notando que alguien falta

El grupo miro a su alrededor sin rastro de ella mientras que Penny está viendo la escena desde un coche que se alejaba de la zona.

"Estoy seguro que la veremos de nuevo" dijo Aigaron

"Que bien que esta historia tiene un final feliz" dijo Yang

"Si" dijo Aigaron antes de darse cuenta de algo y su cuerpo se palideció-"Oh mierda"

"¿Pasa algo Aigaron?" dijo Blake

"No se supone que mañana tenemos una prueba con el profesor Port" dijo Aigaron

El grupo menos Sun comenzaron a ponerse blancos al igual que él, Sun no lo entendía pero estaba seguro que era algo malo.

"Y no hemos estudiado en ningún día" señalo Weiss volviendo de nuevo el silencio

"Corran" grito Ruby como el grupo comenzó a correr de inmediato

"Nos vemos" dijo Sun despidiéndose del grupo que corría-"Que personas más interesante" señalo sonriendo

"No puedo creer que lo olvidáramos" dijo Aigaron

Como la noche aun seguía presente, el grupo llego al fin a Beacon estaban exhaustos pero lo ignoraban concentrando en su estudio; Aigaron estaba estudiando tranquilamente debido a que tiene toda lo noche a estudiar porque no duerme tan a menudo, lo peor que además de la prueba tenia trabajos de otros profesores pendientes, invoco algunos Zorimas a ayudarlo con el estudio.

"Me siento feliz, que Weiss y Blake hayan resuelto sus problemas y vuelvan ser amigas" pensó con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras hacia la tarea-"¿Cómo es que se me había olvidado hacer la tarea?"

La puerta toco en su habitación y fue a abrirla resultando ser Ruby y Yang con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Buenas noche, hombre de hojalata" dijo Yang bromeando

"¿Qué quieren?,, tengo tarea como ustedes que hacer" dijo Aigaron, no odiaba la visita de Ruby pero Yang… ya saben lo que ella planea

"Venimos a decir que gracias por toda la ayuda en buscar a Blake y hacer entender a la heredera su error" dijo Yang

"Además quiero darte las gracias por salvarme contra ese Snake" dijo Ruby mirando al suelo

"Tenia que hacerlo porque eres mi bella rosa" dijo Aigaron acariciando su pelo

"¿Bella rosa?. Oh que dulce ya te tiene un apodo, bien hecho hermanita" dijo Yang con otra broma

"Yang" dijo Ruby roja de vergüenza

"No fue buena idea haberlo dicho en voz alta" dijo Aigaron con una gota de sudor

"Demasiado tarde, tender mucho material para burlarme de ella" dijo Yang con una sonrisa maliciosa

"Lo siento, Ruby-chan" dijo Aigaron

"No importa" dijo Ruby entregándole una libreta

"¿Y eso?" dijo Aigaron levantando una ceja

"Es un regalo que te hice, una libreta que yo misma hice para anotar tus ideas y recordatorios" dijo Ruby-"Quería dártelo cuanto antes"

"Gracias Ruby-chan, lo atesorare por siempre" dijo Aigaron con una sonrisa

"Bueno hermana tenemos que volver y hacer la tarea" dijo Yang

"De acuerdo" dijo Ruby yendo a la habitación

"Gracias por todo, Aigaron" dijo Yang de nuevo

"Es lo que los amigos hacen" dijo Aigaron

"Hablando de eso" dijo Yang sonriendo entregándole todos sus libros de estudio-"Aun recuerdo que eres mi mayordomo y tienes trabajo que hacer"

"Pero" dijo Aigaron

"Las quiero para mañana y las escribas con mi letra para asegurarse que yo lo escribí" dijo Yang

"Pero" dijo Aigaron como si lo rompieron

"Y no se te olvide de hacer otro ensayo de Oobleck, él desea mucho estos trabajos" dijo Yang

"Pero" dijo Aigaron

"Y otra cosa, que mañana tienes que reparar mi motocicleta que se daño un poco y tener mi9 ropa limpia para esta semana" dijo Yang dando unos pasos regresando a la habitación

"Pero" dijo Aigaron ya repitiendo la cuarta vez

"Y me gustaría que prepararas el desayuno, te deseo lo mejor "dijo Yang ya entrando a su habitación

"Pero" dijo Aigaron como una vena en su frente se marcaba y sus dientes apretando a la ira y lo ultimo lanzo un fuerte grito

"¡Yang eres una maldita hija de…!"

Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido, dentro de unos almacenes Roman Torchwick se reúne con varias personas para discutir su fracaso, No estaban contentos por los resultados antes que pudiera decir algo, la líder se acerco

"Tenemos grandes planes para ti, Roman. Todo lo que pedimos es un poco de cooperación de ti" dijo su líder, Cinder Fall acercándose mientras que sus dos socios Mercury y Emerald estaban detrás de ella junto con una silueta desconocida, la misma que estuvo observando la pelea.

"¿Cuál es el plan ahora Cinder?" cuestiono la silueta

"Esto será una sorpresa para más adelante y espero también que cumplas con lo prometido con tu cooperación" respondió Cinder con una sonrisa

"Si pero será un fastidio. Me duele la cabeza" dijo la silueta como sus ojos brillaron-"Y seguramente veré de nuevo a una persona en especial"

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	30. Chapter 30: cuidando a Nora

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias, por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth y Kyoryuger de súper sentai**

 **Capitulo 30: cuidando a Nora**

"Déjame ver si lo entiendo" dijo Aigaron frotándose los ojos molesto-"Viniste a mi cuarto a querer invitar a comer panqueques. Al ver que yo no estaba debido a que me estaba duchando estuviste hurgando mis cosas y dentro de un cajón encontraste un frasco con la etiqueta "no tocar" y la abriste. Te dio curiosidad y oliste la botella y notaste un aroma dulce parecido al jarabe de arce y pensaste que era. Y lo último que logro entender es que colocaste dicha sustancia sobre tus panqueques pensando que era jarabe y te lo comiste sin pensar en las consecuencias que podría ser peligrosa para tu salud y de todos modos no te importo y te comiste los panqueques cubierto por dicho liquido dañino"

"Si, es más o menos lo que sucedió" dijo Nora con su típica sonrisa mientras su equipo y el equipo RWBY la estaban observando

"Por Kami, Nora" dijo Aigaron dando un suspiro-"¿Cómo es que pensaste que era jarabe de arce?"

"No me culpes que tengan un olor y sabor igual de ellos, deberías haber puesto un sello de precaución" dijo Nora

"La botella estaba etiquetado con "No tocar", acaso no la viste" dijo Weiss

"No" dijo Nora así de simple

"¿Qué es lo que contiene esa sustancia, Aigaron?" pregunto Ren preocupado por su compañera

"Lo que Nora ingirió, es uno de mis proyectos para poder recrear miembros corporales de una persona que los perdió durante un accidente, se supone que debe reparar los tejidos y órganos vitales para que la persona recupere un órgano dañado y curar enfermedades" dijo Aigaron

"Entonces, si su función es curar y reparar órganos, Nora estaría bien e incluso mejor en salud" dijo Ruby

"No Ruby-chan, este era un prototipo. No sé qué efectos podrian causar a Nora por los ingredientes que tiene" dijo Aigaron

"¿Qué contenía?" dijo Pyrrha

"Algunas plantas medicinales mezclada con sangre de Zorima" dijo Aigaron

"¡sangre de Zorima!" dijeron todos empezando a sentir asco y en caso de Jaune colocarse verde

"Si, los Zorimas son creados a partir de células que se replican y se auto reparan. Cuando logre una combinación perfecta puede hacer que una persona o fauno pueda regenerar un miembro corporal perdido" dijo Aigaron

"¿Qué es lo que le pasara a Nora?" dijo Ren

"No tengo idea, la formula no la eh probado y no sé qué pueda ocurrir pero no será nada bueno" dijo Aigaron diciendo la verdad-"Tenía el presentimiento que en caso que sucediera tener un antídoto listo"

"Entonces hay una cura, eso es bueno" dijo Yang

"No es así de fácil Yang, dije que puedo hacer un antídoto pero no tengo los ingredientes" dijo Aigaron

"¿Qué necesitas?, podemos ayudarte" dijo Ruby como todos quisieron ayudar

"Necesito, azúcar, mi equipo de química que está en mi habitación, una flor araña y veneno de un Rey Taijitu" dijo Aigaron

"Una flor araña, esto solo se encuentra en el bosque esmeralda al igual que encontrar a un Rey taijitu, es peligroso lo que nos estas pidiendo" dijo Weiss

"El veneno es para matar las células de Zorimas que entraron en su cuerpo, la flor araña es para fortalecer el sistema nervioso para que la toxina no llegue a esa zona, todo eso mezclado con algunos cuantas químicos no dañinos que tengo podrán crear el antídoto" dijo Aigaron

"¿Y el azúcar?" dijo Weiss

"El antídoto tendrá un gusto amargo y el azúcar es para endulzarlo y podrá Nora tomarlo sin apartarlo" dijo Aigaron

"Buscaremos lo que necesitas" dijo Jaune-"Nora es de nuestro equipo y debemos ayudarla"

"Cuenta con nosotras también" dijo Ruby determinada junto con su equipo

"Gracias pero necesito que dos de ustedes se queden aquí" dijo Aigaron

"¿Por qué?" dijo Pyrrha

"Necesito que algunos de ustedes vigilen a Nora para que no causo ningún estrago y salga de este cuarto, es mejor que se quede aquí por seguridad" dijo Aigaron-"Me quedare a preparar parte del antídoto, necesito a dos más para distraerla"

"Comprendo yo me quedare ya que conozco a Nora desde la infancia, tengo experiencia en tratarla cuando se enferma" dijo Ren

"También me quedo, puedo ayudar a Aigaron en prepara el antídoto y seguirle el paso a Nora si decide correr" dijo Blake

"Bien, entonces Ren y Blake ayuden a Aigaron a preparar el antídoto y vigilar a Nora, el resto iremos de viaje al bosque esmeralda" dijo Ruby

"De acuerdo" dijeron Todos acordando el plan

"Nora pon atención, te quedaras aquí y no se te ocurra salir de la habitación. Buscaremos la cura cuanto antes" dijo Ren a su compañero

"Está bien Ren" dijo Nora sonriendo-"Suerte"

"Esperen, necesitamos la autorización de un maestro para poder ir al bosque esmeralda" dijo Weiss

"No es un problema" dijo Coco apareciendo junto con su equipo-"¿Cómo están?"

"Coco" dijo Aigaron

"Íbamos a visitarlos pero antes de entrar oímos de la situación complicada que se encontraban y vamos a ayudarles, tenemos el permiso del profesor Port para ir al bosque esmeralda. Los podemos llevarlos para que busquen lo que necesitan" dijo Coco

"Gracias Coco por tu ayuda" dijo Aigaron sonriendo

"El trabajo de una hermana mayor es asegurar que los amigos de su hermano estén bien" dijo Coco con una sonrisa-"Que esperan, tenemos que ir ahora"

El grupo siguió al equipo CFVY a encontrar los dos ingredientes necesarios para el antídoto mientras paso el tiempo la salud de Nora parecía ser normal. Aigaron estaba usando lo que tenía cerca a empezar a preparar el antídoto con Blake y Ren vigilando a su amiga para que no cause algún problema.

"Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido" dijo Nora aburrida por no poder hacer algo

"Nora ya te lo dije no puedes salir de la habitación" dijo Ren

"Pero Ren, es muy aburrido y no tengo nada con que divertirme" dijo Nora

"Puedes leer un libro" dijo Blake

"Booo, abajo los lectores de libro" dijo Nora acostándose en su cama-"Ren, tengo hambre"

"Voy a prepararte algo, ¿Qué quieres?" dijo Ren sabiendo lo que dirá

"Panqueques" dijo Nora sonriendo

"Por supuesto, ya vuelvo" dijo Ren saliendo de la habitación

"¿Cómo vas con el antídoto?" dijo Blake

"Va bien, ya logre decodificar la sangre de Zorima solo falta los ingredientes que los demás deben traer y estará lista" dijo Aigaron

"Espero que la traigan pronto, mira" dijo Blake observando a Nora que su pelo empezó a colocarse verde y unas manchas en forma de célula aparecieron en su rostro

"¿Tengo algo en la cara?, que es… es una mariposa o un perezoso, dime es un perezoso" dijo Nora como sus ojos se volvieron verdes también

"Esto no es nada bueno" dijo Aigaron-"¿Cómo le estará yendo a los demás?"

"¿Exactamente porque se llama "flor araña"?" dijo Jaune buscando dicha planta

"Debido a que tiene una forma de araña, duh" dijo Weiss con sarcasmo

"Además que se encuentran ubicados sobre la superficie de arriba de las cuevas o en algunos árboles pero eso es muy raro encontrar uno por estos lados" dijo Velvet más gentil

"La encontré" dijo Ruby mirando arriba de un cerro, se encontraba la flor que tiene aspecto de un arácnido con un símbolo de calavera en su abdomen y cuyos pétalos se asemejan a patas de una araña.

"Bien hecho hermanita" dijo Yang dando una palmada en su espalda

"¿Cómo llegaremos arriba?" dijo Jaune

"Deja que Velvet se encargue" dijo Fox como su compañera asiente la cabeza

Velvet da unas cuantos pasos y da un gran salto, se sujeta de la rama de un árbol para afirmarse, se suelta quedando en el aire y toma la flor cayendo al suelo sin problemas.

"Listo" dijo Velvet

"Wow, increíble salto. Eres sorprendente" dijo Ruby sorprendida

"g-gracias, n-no es para tanto" dijo Velvet tímidamente

"Ahora nos falta encontrar a un Rey taijitu" dijo Yang

"Recuerden que estamos en busca de su veneno, cuando aparezca Yatsuhashi y Yang le sujetaran de sus mandíbulas mientras el resto extrae el veneno y luego los matamos, ¿Esta claro?" dijo Coco

"Va ser difícil de encontrar uno, Ren fue el único que peleo contra eso y él sabe donde pueden ubicarse" dijo Jaune

"Estoy seguro que aparecerá ahora" dijo Ruby

"En serio Ruby, la posibilidad que un rey taijitu aparezca ahora es de una posibilidad escasa" dijo Weiss antes que empezó a escuchar un siseo alrededor del bosque-"Me tienes que estar bromeando"

Un rey taijitu apareció enfrente del grupo, la parte blanca apareció observando a ellos mientras la parte negra no se podía ver quizás planea una emboscada.

"Vamos a morir" dijo Jaune en pánico

"Tengan cuidado, la parte negra del rey taijitu no está, puede que nos embosque hay que estar atentos" dijo Coco sacando su arma

"Tenemos que obtener el veneno para nuestra amiga, todo listos" dijo Ruby con su guadaña lista-"Espero que Nora resista"

Esto no iba se realmente fácil ahora, pero es todo o nada.

"¿Puedes explicar lo que sucede a Nora?" dijo Ren observándola como se está convirtiendo en un Zorima mientras come sus panqueques, sus brazos adquirieron un tono blanco con marcas de células formándose y expandiéndose

"La sangre de Zorima se está uniendo con su estructura corporal, sino tenemos el antídoto listo se convertirá en un Zorima" dijo Aigaron

"¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?" dijo Blake

"Un par de horas" dijo Aigaron caminando donde ella y le entrega una píldora-"Nora, come eso. Ayudara que los síntomas se demoren en desarrollar"

"Ok" dijo Nora tomando la píldora y se la traga de inmediato-"Me siento mejor" señalo como las marcas blancas comenzaron a disminuirse.

"Todo es mi culpa por no prevenir esta situación" dijo Aigaron siendo culpable de su situación

"No eres el culpable, esto fue un accidente simplemente" dijo Blake

"Pero si no hubiera hecho esta sustancia, Nora no estaría así." dijo Aigaron

"Solo concéntrate en la cura. Todo estará bien" dijo Ren-"Nora deseas algo"

"¿Puedes hacer el truco que siempre me hacer feliz cuando me siento enferma?" dijo Nora haciendo ojos de cachorro

"Claro" dijo Ren con una leve sonrisa, se coloca frente a ella de rodillas con sus manos sobre la cara y comienza a canta-"¿Como suena un perezoso? __"

"Aah __" dijo Nora sonriendo

"¿Qué es lo que hace siempre? __" dijo Ren levantándose lentamente con sus brazos extendido

"Moverse lentamente y sonreír _ **~"**_ continuo Nora

"Siempre jugando al moverse al ritmo del viento _ **~"**_ dijo Ren dando un pequeño giro y volviendo de rodillas-"Y dormir larga siestas __"

"dormir larga siesta _ **~"**_ repitió Nora mientras sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse

"¿Cómo suena un perezoso? __" dijo Ren levantándose y acercándose a ella

"Aah _ **~"**_ dijo Nora colocándose a dormir

"Tú eres mi pequeño perezoso _ **~"**_ dijo Ren tapándola sutilmente

"Soy un perezoso _ **~"**_ dijo Nora

"¿Y qué es lo que vas hacer?" _ **~"**_ dijo Ren

"Dormir y sonreír _ **~"**_ dijo Nora quedándose dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Así es __" dijo Ren sonriendo y dio una mirada a los dos sorprendido-"Es una canción que hicimos desde niños, siempre la ayuda a dormir cuando se sentía mal"

"Realmente tienen un gran vinculo" dijo Blake-"Es algo tierno de tu parte, hacer eso por ella"

"Desde pequeño no era muy sociable, ella es mi primera amiga que hice en casa y nos volvimos inseparable. Ella con su actitud energética y la mía tranquila somos como el yin y el yang de los buenos amigos" dijo Ren sonriendo

"Son un dúo inseparable" dijo Aigaron sonriendo-"¿Cómo le estará yendo Ruby-chan y el resto con los ingredientes?"

"Voy a tratar de contactarme con ella, para saber cómo van" dijo Blake marcando el numero en su desplazamiento

"Hola" contesta Ruby

"Ruby-chan, ¿Cómo van?" dijo Blake

"Tenemos la flor araña y ahora estamos peleando contra un rey taijitu. Tengo que colgar no es buen momento" dijo Ruby cortando el llamado

"Vamos, Ruby un poco de ayuda" dijo Yang lanzando un golpe en la mandíbula del Grimm

"SI" dijo Ruby corriendo a la ayuda

La parte blanca del rey taijitu abrió su boca para dar una mordida pero Yatsuhashi lo sujeta junto con Yang impidiendo cerrarla. Trato de liberarse pero la fuerza combinada de ambos lo impedía, entonces la parte negra del Grimm aparece tratando de atacarlos para que si mitad quede libre.

"Solo nos importa una de las mitades, la otra la podemos matar" dijo Ruby disparando la mitad del Grimm retrocediendo

El Grimm lanzo otro ataque pero Weiss se le adelanta y crea un glifo haciendo a la bestia chocar, usando el polvo de hielo congela el suelo dejando la mitad blanca más firme al terreno mientras la otra mitad logra escapar.

"Tenemos que apresurarnos, la otra mitad volverá" dijo Weiss

Ruby saca un frasco y lo coloca enfrente del colmillo del Grimm, Fox da un golpe para que el colmillo saque el veneno llenando la mitad del frasco. Una vez recuperado el veneno Yatsuhashi y Yang lo suelta y es empalado por la jabalina de Pyrrha matando al Grimm.

"Fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensé" dijo Yang en broma

"Ahora hay que volver," dijo Ruby hasta que escucha de nuevo un siseo y salta esquivando el ataque de la otra mitad que vuelve.

"Hay que buscar la manera de congelarlo por unos momentos, tiene ventaja en ocultarse en los arboles para atacar por sorpresa" dijo Fox poniendo sus sentidos atentos.

"Jaune, ¿Puedes utilizar el Trinity Streizer en el Grimm?" dijo Pyrrha

"¿Trinity Streizer?" dijo Coco como ella y su equipo no entendían a lo que se refiere-"A caso es el nombre de tu semblanza"

"No es una técnica de espada que me enseño el profesor Torin, aun me cuesta hacerla pero puede funcionar a darnos una ventaja. Necesitare tiempo prepararla" dijo Jaune como se coloco en posición

"Te daremos el tiempo que necesites" dijo Coco empezando a disparar al bosque buscando suerte en darle al rey taijitu.

El Grimm sale con fuerzas abriendo su boca, Jaune empieza a crear la primera barra de luz como alas blancas se formaron, creo las otras dos-" **Trinity Streizer!** " grita lanzando el ataque golpeando al rey taijitu inmovilizándolo-"Ahora"

"Si" dijo Ruby acercándose al paralizado Grimm cortándole la cabeza con su guadaña, cae el suelo como ambas partes desaparecen en el viento-"Tenemos que darnos prisa"

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a correr

"Interesante técnica" adulo Coco

"El profesor Torin me la enseño, le doy gracias por esto" dijo Jaune

"Debo pedirle que me enseñe hacer esto. Este profesor me cae cada vez mejor" dijo Coco sonriendo

"Deprisa. No se cuanto tiempo le quede Nora" dijo Ruby acelerando el paso

"AAHHH" GRITO Nora Despertando de su corta siesta su cuerpo empezó a sentir una baja temperatura y un gran cosquilleo.

"Nora" dijo Ren sujetándola para que se relaje-"¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"Me siento bien, como es que me siento bien si mi cuerpo siente frio. A veces me gustaría tener una gran cantidad de suéteres para verme como bola de lana o a lo mejor tener un pijama con calefacción o lo mejor una almohada de perezoso que me ayude a dormir confortablemente… que te parece Ren, eh, eh, eh" dijo Nora sintiendo grandes cantidad de energía

"¿Qué le sucede ahora?" dijo Blake levantando una ceja

"Al parecer que la toxina de Zorima le dio una gran cantidad de energía al igual que uno consume mucha azúcar" dijo Aigaron

"Esto es malo, la última vez que Nora tubo una sobredosis de azúcar ella-" dijo Ren antes que Nora tomara su martillo y sale de la habitación haciendo un gran agujero "Tuvo alucinaciones de estar en un castillo de panqueque que destruyo mi casa una vez solo porque se le acabaron los panqueques"

"Ella destruirá Beacon si no la detenemos, Blake" dijo Aigaron

"Yo me encargo" dijo ella corriendo a gran velocidad

"Iré con ella, trate esa situación y lo hare de nuevo" dijo Ren siguiéndola

"Soy la reina del castillo __Soy la reina del castillo __" canto Nora agitando su arma como si fuera un cetro

Los estudiantes se colocaron a un lado para no ser golpeados pero un desafortunado Cardin Winchester que estaba molestando a un estudiante, no vio por venir un martillo que lo lanzo directo a la pared noqueándolo y adolorido; Nora comenzó a destruir los casilleros y algunas paredes mientras Blake y Ren seguían su camino de destrucción.

"¿Cómo es que ella tiene tanta energía de destrucción?" dijo Blake

"Eso es una de las preguntas que me hecho en toda mi vida" dijo Ren-"Hay que atraparla antes que algún profesor la vea, esto es grave"

"Yo me encargo" dijo Blake aumentando su velocidad quedando enfrente de ella-"Nora por favor, cálmate. No me obligues a tomar medidas drásticas" señalo sacando su rma para usar la cinta y atarla

"Nadia puede detener la ira de la reina Nora" dijo ella a todo pulmón sacudiendo su martillo sin ningún propósito

Blake al notar que la iban a golpear salta sobre su cabeza y con la cinta de su arma sujeta a Magnhild quitándola de sus manos.

"Hey devuélveme mi cetro" gruño Nora emitiendo electricidad color rosa en los músculos de sus brazos-"No hagas enojar a su alteza de los panqueques"

"Nora" grito Ren ganando la mirada de ella

"Oh, cocinero real que alegría que estés. Podría quitarle mi cetro a la mugrienta ladrona y encargarte de ella" dijo Nora con una sonrisa

"Esto no es la misma actitud que adquiere ella con la sobredosis de azúcar. A no ser que la sangre de Zorima la actúa más agresiva de lo normal" pensó Ren notando ese cambio-"Nora, por favor. No uses tu semblanza y regresemos a la habitación para solucionar tu situación"

"No" grito Nora cargando más electricidad-"Nadie le dice a la reina de los panqueques que hacer, aunque eres mi amigo no dejare que me des ordenes"

"Ren. ¿Me puedes explicar lo que hace?" dijo Blake

"Ella puede producir y canalizar la energía eléctrica en los músculos, que se presta a su fuerza absurda. Además, ella es prácticamente inmune a recibir daño eléctrico, este es su semblanza" explico Ren

"Espero que los demás tengan suerte" dijo Blake

"Puedo manejar esto, eh sobrevivido muchas veces cuando usa su semblanza. Tengo que derrotarla" dijo Ren colocándose en posición, no quería hacerlo pero para salvarla tenía que derrotarla-"Nora, no quiero a ser esto"

"¡Te cortare la cabeza!" grito Nora como su piel adquirió un color blanco con marcas células y sus ojos se volvieron verde oscuro como su pelo.

"Aigaron" dijo Ruby llegando con los demás donde estaba él y notaron el enorme agujero

"¿Qué sucedió?" dijo Pyrrha

"La toxina le afecto y corrió de la habitación destruyendo todo, Ren y Blake la están siguiendo"

"Trajimos lo que necesitas" dijo Ruby entregando el veneno y la flor araña

"Gracias a todos" dijo Aigaron tomando las cosas; arranco uno de los pétalos de la flor y exprimió el bulto que tiene la forma de abdomen botando un líquido negro, tomo una gota del veneno y los mezclo todo, agrega el azúcar y los químicos y el color del antídoto se volvió blanco-"Todo listo. Solo falta encontrar a Nora"

"Sigamos su camino de destrucción y la hallaremos" dijo Yang apuntando el desastre que causo

"Aun no comprendo como un profesor no noto esta destrucción" dijo Weiss

"Ellos están en una reunión, tenemos suerte que la profesora Goodwitch no esté" dijo Aigaron-"Ahora en marcha" señalo corriendo a buscar a Nora antes que sea tarde

"Juguemos un juego. Se llama golpea y sufre" dijo Nora lanzando un golpe; Ren usa su aura para bloquearlo pero fue mucho el impacto que lo arrastro unos centímetros

"Nora… " dijo Ren cansado, tuvo que soportar muchos ataques para que su amiga se tranquilizara

"Ren, déjame ayudarte" dijo Blake pero él pone su mano enfrente de ella deteniéndola

"Nora es mi compañera y es mi responsabilidad" dijo Ren poniéndose de nuevo en postura-"ella tampoco le gustaría como a mí que uno de nuestros amigo salga lastimado por esto"

Nora cargo de nuevo y empezó a lanzar un golpe pero Ren con la palma abierta lo detiene y la deja en el suelo, seguía con los golpes sin embargo él seguía rechazándolos. Nora gruño y genero más electricidad para dar un gran golpe.

"Tengo que detenerla" pensó Ren dando un suspiro

Ella instintivamente corrió y con su brazo extendido, Ren en ese momento la sujeta colocando todo su peso en el centro y la levanta dejándola en el suelo sujetándole ambos brazos, ella se trata de levantarse pero entonces en los labios de Ren comienza a cantar la canción que hicieron desde pequeño.

-"¿Como suena un perezoso? __"

"¡Suéltame, arg!" gruño Nora como las marcas de células se extienden

"¿Qué es lo que hace siempre? __" dijo Ren-"Moverse lentamente y sonreír _ **~"**_

"¡Dije que me sueltes, obedece a tu reina, cocinero real!" dijo Nora

"Siempre jugando al moverse al ritmo del viento __Y dormir larga siestas __" dijo Ren esperando que funcione

"dormir larga siesta _ **~"**_ repitió Nora empezando a relajarse

"¿Cómo suena un perezoso? __" dijo Ren empezando a soltarla

"Aah _ **~"**_ dijo Nora colocándose a cerrar sus ojos

"Tú eres mi pequeño perezoso _ **~"**_ dijo Ren con una leve sonrisa

"Soy un perezoso _ **~"**_ dijo Nora

"¿Y qué es lo que vas hacer?" _ **~"**_ dijo Ren

"Dormir y sonreír _ **~"**_ dijo Nora quedándose dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Así es __" dijo Ren sonriendo y dejándose sentarse en el suelo como los demás llegan

"Ren, Blake, ¿Están bien?" dijo Aigaron preocupado

"Si, Nora empezó a perder el control y lucho contra Ren y la calmo" dijo Blake-"Estoy sorprendida de lo que tuvo que soportar en el pasado"

"Qué esperas. Dale el antídoto, rápido" dijo Weiss

Aigaron se acerca donde ella y hace beber el antídoto, paso unos minutos y el cuerpo de Nora empezó a recuperase su color normal mientras las manchas de células desaparecen y como su pelo recupera su color naranja. Sus ojos se abrieron y se levanto sacando la lengua, la medicina tenía un terrible sabor.

"Qué asco, sabe horrible" dijo ella escupiendo un poco

"Nora" dijeron todos sabiendo que está bien su amiga

"Hola a todos, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?" dijo Nora señalando la destrucción que ella causo

"Estamos condenados" dijo Jaune poniéndose en blanco de miedo

"No tenemos tiempo para arreglar todo esto" dijo Weiss-"Seremos expulsados"

"Yo me encargo" dijo Aigaron sacando diez Zorimas-"Por favor, pueden reparar este desastre"

"Nuru" dijeron a comenzar con las reparaciones dejando todo como era antes

"Una bala esquivada. Nadia notara lo que paso" dijo Yang como Jaune y Weiss suspiran del alivio

"Nora, como te sientes" dijo Aigaron observándola

"Me siento bien, como si pudiera comer una pila grande de panqueques. Oye Ren puedes hacerme más panqueques, tengo hambre" dijo Nora

"Por supuesto Nora, te cocinare más panqueques" dijo Ren sonriendo-"Me alegra que vuelvas hacer la de antes"

"¿Cuándo me fui para empezar?" dijo Nora causando todos reir

"Te lo explicare más tarde" dijo Ren-"Solo estoy feliz que estés bien"

"Siempre estaré bien Ren, soy un perezoso, tomando siestas y sonreír" dijo Nora

"Bueno me alegra que todo este como antes" dijo Aigaron levantándose-"Esto me deja una lección. No volver a experimentar con sangre de Zorima por un largo tiempo"

"Yo pensé que la lección es no permitir a Nora hurgonear las cosas de los demás" dijo Yang bromeando

"Eso también" dijo Aigaron con una sonrisa-" Al menos aun puedo seguir con mis planes para construir el regalo de Ruby-chan para ayudarla con su problema del combate cercana, falta algunas semanas para su cumpleaños debería hacerle algo especial a ella" pensó

Fue un día agitado para todos pero será peor por los próximos días….

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	31. Chapter 31: soportando a la heredera

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias, por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth y Kyoryuger de súper sentai**

 **Capitulo 31: soportando a la heredera**

"Demos comienzo al combate" dijo Torin, durante su clase se decidió hacer una pequeña batalla dual luego de muchos participantes a la clase le toco a Aigaron pelear junto con Weiss contra Velvet y Fox.

"Vamos, Weiss" dijo Aigaron comenzando con la carga

"No me des ordenes" se quejo Weiss

La amistad de ellos dos era mucho mejor que anteriormente sin embargo aun había algunos problemas en trabajar juntos debido a que Weiss quería demostrarse como la mejor pero con Aigaron "arruinando" algunos de sus estrategias no le favorecían. No significaban que eran enemigos, eran bien unidos como compañeros y amigos pero aun no podían coordinarse exactamente.

Aigaron se sorprendió en el cambio de actitud de Velvet cuando es una lucha de práctica, era más segura y determinada en combate que la tímida personalidad que tiene siempre. Ella aunque no tenga su arma debida a que esta en mantenimiento, lucha con una fuerza en sus piernas, apenas Aigaron pudo esquivar una de sus patadas con todas sus fuerzas, se podía ver que ella es una gran luchadora.

Fox también era un gran peleador que posee habilidades de alta competencia con sus armas, un par de brazos navaja, unidos a sus brazos combinadas con su fuerza, velocidad, agilidad y reflejos en el combate, a través de su estilo de lucha, que se asemeja a la Aigaron, similar al estilo Muay Thai que ambos poseen.

"Weiss, yo me encargo de Fox, tú de Velvet" dijo Aigaron mirando a sus oponentes

"¿Por qué?" cuestiono ella

"Fox pelea un estilo similar al mío por lo que sería un combate parejo, tú tienes ventaja debido a que puedes hacer algunos ataques de distancia. Asegúrate de mantener a Velvet a distancia evitando sus patadas, aun sin su arma es una buena luchadora" dijo Aigaron

"Yo sabré lo que hare, no me digas lo que tengo que hacer" dijo Weiss que tenía el mismo plan pero fue arrebatado por su compañero.

Fox se adelanta y da un golpe al costado izquierdo pero Aigaron se adelanta bloqueando su puño y aprovecha a sujetar la cabeza de él y lanza un rodillazo; Fox logra liberarse y se agacha colocando la cuchilla de su arma conectada con la de Aigaron sacando chispas.

Velvet corre hacia Weiss sin embargo usando su glifo salta encima de Velvet y selecciona el polvo de hielo y apuñala el suelo congelando pero Velvet da un largo salto evitando que sus piernas queden atascadas en el hielo.

"Eres un oponente muy fuerte" dijo Aigaron

"Tu tampoco peleas mal, incluso peleas el mismo estilo de lucha que el mío" dijo Fox

"Si aunque últimamente me gusta probar cosas nuevas" dijo Aigaron seleccionando el polvo de tierra-"como esto. **Earthquake!"** grito haciendo un golpe con su hacha el suelo comenzando la tierra sacudir y haciendo que Weiss pierda el equilibrio.

"Hey!, cuidado cabeza de metal" dijo Weiss molesta

"Aigaron, no uses utilice técnicas que afecten tanto el terreno" dijo Torin manteniéndose de pie como todo el mundo se intentaba quedar firmes por la magnitud del ataque.

"Perdón" se disculpo Aigaron, y miro que su oponente se mantenía en equilibrio como si nada pasara-"Excelente equilibrio"

"La clave es ser calmado y no dejar que el medio te afecte" dijo Fox dando un salto

"Insertar" dijo Aigaron uniendo ambas armas a su forma francotirador-"Lucky Luckyuro, listo. Fuego" señalo disparando

Fox usa el filo de su arma para cortar la bala, siguió corriendo esquivando y cortando los disparos. Aigaron cambia la forma de su arma a Joyful Candelilla y lanza un corte que es esquivado dejando a Fox a mantener distancia.

"Estúpido" murmuro Weiss con amargura levantándose pero no se dio cuenta que Velvet se acerco ella y dio una patada que le da en su cuerpo, no fue my fuerte solo la arrastro unos cuantos centímetros, sa un salto y crea un glifo y se impulsa, selecciona de nuevo el polvo de viento y agua y lanza una gran capa de hielo.

"Wow" dijo Velvet resbalando un poco pero se mantiene de pie

Weiss crea otro glifo y aumenta su velocidad logrando dar un golpe a ella, crea otro para probar más su suerte pero Velvet se adelanta y la sujeta lanzándola al aire entonces crea otro glifo para estar segura y comienza a ser más creando un camino y usándolos.

Aigaron dio un paso hacia atrás esquivando una huelga de Fox sin embargo el hielo creado por Weiss hace que se tropiece y caiga el suelo, con la oportunidad Fox usa su arma y trata de golpearlo pero él reacciona y gira esquivando la hoja del arma.

"Weiss!, no cubras el suelo con hielo. Apenas me das espacio a luchar" dijo Aigaron molesto

"cállate" respondió Weiss esquivando una patada.

"Mira heredera, ya me estoy cansando de tu actitud. Déjame pelear a mi modo" dijo Aigaron frunciendo el ceño

"Pues, deja de darme ordenes. Tengo mis propios planes" dijo Weiss distraída y recibe golpe de Velvet lanzándola chocando con Aigaron.

"Ten cuidado" dijo Aigaron

"Yo. Si tú me hiciste distraerme" se quejo Weiss

"Solo si tu no actúas antes de pensarlo" respondió

"Yo puedo crear mejores planes de combate que usted, hojalata" dijo Weiss molesta

"A ver como sobrevives, sin mi gran conocimiento militar" dijo Aigaron molesto

"Más bien tu retorcido conocimiento malvado" dijo Weiss

"¿Quieres probar mi paciencia, princesa de hielo?" dijo Aigaron

"Más que nada, montón de chatarra" dijo Weiss

"Bruja del infierno helado" dijo Aigaron

"Trasto de basura de metal" insulto Weiss o apenas

"¡Mujer de las nieves!" dijo Aigaron

"¡Desperdicio de metales!" dijo Weiss

"¡Niña mimada!" dijo Aigaron

Ambos siguieron lanzándose insultos ignorando a sus oponentes que los miraron con una gota de sudor o en el caso de Fox escucharlo.

"Nos están ignorando" dijo Fox

"Si" dijo Velvet

"Creo que el combate quedara hasta aquí" dijo Torin con una gota de sudor también

"¡Llorón!" dijo Weiss

"¡Estornudo!" dijo Aigaron

"Ya ustedes dos" dijo Torin llamando la atención de los dos-"Como ustedes no trabajan coordinados, tendrán que hacer como tarea pasar todo el tiempo juntos para entenderse mejor"

"¡Que, no voy a trabajar con este idiota/ niña mimada!" dijeron dándose una mirada y dio un gruñido de molestia.

Clic

Ambos abrieron los ojos para notar que fueron esposados juntos, con Torin frunciendo el ceño.

"Ustedes se quedaran juntos para poder entenderse mejor, lamento usar este medio pero no soportare ver que peleen por cosas infantiles" dijo

"Pero profesor" dijo Weiss

"Sin peros señorita Schnee. Ambos deben aprender a tolerarse porque es importante que las personas estén bien coordinadas para que la misión sea un éxito y llevarse bien. Está claro" dijo Torin

"Si profesor/ Torin" dijeron

"Y eso es una lección para todos. Pueden retirarse la clase termino" dijo Torin finalizando la clase

"¡Todo es tu culpa!" dijeron al uno al otro al mismo tiempo-"¡Mi culpa, si tu empezaste!"

"Quieto todo el mundo" dijo Yang tratando de calmar el ambiente-"¿Por qué no solo se perdonan y todo queda en el pasado?"

"Solo si él/ ella comienza a pedirme disculpas" dijeron

"Esto será difícil" dijo Yang

"Mira, yo te diré disculpas si tú te disculpas primero. De todo caso tu comenzaste" dijo Weiss

"Yo, si tú has estado quejándote en toda la lucha" dijo Aigaron

"Eso se debe que nunca me permites explicar mis estrategias" dijo Weiss

"Tus estrategias son muy largas, apenas me puedo mantener despierto escuchando la mitad de tus ridículos planes" dijo Aigaron

"¡Ridículos!, al menos yo no grito el nombre del movimiento antes de ejecutarlo" dijo Weiss

"En eso, Weiss tiene un punto" dijo Blake dando por primera vez apoyar a ella-"¿Por qué gritas el nombre de tus ataques?"

"Yo…" dijo Aigaron tomando su tiempo y no dijo nada porque no tiene con qué argumentar dando una sonrisa de Weiss a su molestia-"Es un habito. Igual los Kyoryuger y algunos miembros de Deboth army anuncian sus ataques antes de ejecutarlo… aunque tienes un punto a que es una estupidez o incluso ridículo"

"Al fin algo que acordamos" dijo Weiss con sarcasmo

"Muerde mi brillante trasero metálico, estornudo" gruño Aigaron

"Suena a proposición" canto Yang burlándose

"¡Cállate, mujer vulgar!" dijeron con fastidio y dieron miradas opuestas.

"Vamos. Aigaron, Weiss no pueden perdonarse y admitir su error" dijo Ruby

"Lo siento Ruby-chan pero no tolerare que una niña mimada se queje cuando uno trata de ayudar"

"Y yo no tolerare estar con un sujeto que se cree superior al resto" dijo Weiss

"Estas celosa" canto Aigaron burlándose

"¡Que te importa!" dijo Weiss

Ambos querían ir por lados opuestos pero las esposas lo detuvieron, no podían ir a ningún sitio al menos que el otro lo acompañe. Lo único que estaba de acuerdo era en ir al comedor a comer. El grupo miraba a los dos se encontraban mirando con ira y luego miraron al otro lado para no volverse a ver.

"Déjame entender esto, ustedes no volverán a hablarse hasta que el otro pida disculpas" dijo Jaune

"En efecto" dijeron

"Y se quedaran esposados hasta que se lleven bien" continuo Jaune

"Si" dijeron

"Creo que no irá bien" dijo Jaune

"No piensan que están exagerando un poco por esta pelea" dijo Pyrrha preocupada

"Pyrrha, se que tratas de ayudarnos pero no resultara. No perdonare a esta niña mimada" dijo Aigaron señalando a Weiss

"Ni yo con este montón de chatarra" respondió ella

"Ahora ustedes dos están literalmente juntos, bueno no "juntos" juntos pero ustedes me entienden. Tengo una duda que pasara cuando tengan que usar el baño o cuando se vallan a dormir, esto sería incomodo" dijo Nora sonriendo

Los ojos de Weiss se ampliaron al saber que tendría que estar con Aigaron incluso en el baño, ella necesita su privacidad pero no puede por culpa de esas esposas, en cambio a él no le preocupa porque no usa mucho el baño ya que no tiene tantas funciones como un ser humano tiene normalmente, no necesita ir al baño orinar ya que no tiene los órganos necesarios para ello, así que no se preocupa pero igual seria incomodo.

"Nora" regaño Ren

"A mí no me preocupa, generalmente no necesito usar el baño que otra persona lo haría" dijo Aigaron sin importancia

"Porque eres un fenómeno" dijo Weiss

"Y no tengo que preocuparme si la veo desvestirse, no tiene nada que enseñar" dijo Aigaron ignorándola

"Pervertido" grito Weiss al sonrojarse cruzando los brazos

"No soy un pervertido, solo digo que no me interesa el cuerpo humano. Además eh visto imágenes anatómicos por lo que no me afecta ver a un hombre o mujer desnudos ya que así se ve y no me interesa" dijo Aigaron

"Entonces, no te afectaría si ves a mi hermana desnuda" dijo Yang en burlas dejando a los demás rojos

"¡Yang!" grito Ruby sonrojada

"Ella…*tos*, es una excepción y no la quiero ver desnuda porque es demasiado incomodo para ella y me preocupa que se sienta así" dijo Aigaron sonrojarse ante la imagen mental que Yang le dio

"Eres un asqueroso pervertido" grito Weiss

"Una palabra más y te arranco la garganta, chillona heredera" gruño Aigaron

"A ver si te atreves, juguete de cuerda" dijo Weiss

"Miren todos soy Weiss Schnee y mi padre es dueño de una gran compañía. Hago a la gente sentirse mal a mi alrededor porque yo soy la mejor y mi padre me ha mimado con todo lo que quiero y es por eso tengo una actitud de perra" dijo Aigaron imitando a Weiss

"Así" dijo Weiss aclarando la garganta-"Soy Aigaron un general de una patética organización maligna que llora todo el día. Ahora que estoy en un mundo nuevo sigo siendo el mismo idiota que llora constantemente y me creo muy inteligente a pesar que mis planes fallan"

"¿Quieres que te golpee?" dijo Aigaron

"No le darías a un blanco cerca de ti" dijo Weiss

"¡Están actuando como niños!" para la sorpresa de todos fue Pyrrha quien grito, ella se avergonzó al decirlo en voz alta

"No estamos actuando como niños" dijeron

"Pyrrha tiene razón, su comportamiento está arruinando el ambiente" dijo Ruby-"Por favor Aigaron, Weiss llévense bien. Si" puso ojos de cachorro

"*suspiro* Si Ruby-chan lo intentare" dijo Aigaron, no podía decir no a ella cuando usa los ojos de cachorro

"Hmp…Aun no pienso hablarle" dijo Weiss

"Weiss" dijo Ruby

"De acuerdo, lo intentare" dijo Weiss

El grupo fue a la habitación del equipo RWBY para comenzar con una pequeña terapia para que los dos se lleven mejor.

"Sera mejor empezar con decirle al otro algo lindo acerca de su habilidad" dijo Ruby

"Suena un poco a esos cursos de terapia barato" dijo Aigaron

"Si Ruby, no crees que es algo tonto" dijo Weiss

"Menos charlas a mí y más cumplidos al otro" dijo Ruby caminando hacia la puerta junto con los demás-"Y otra cosa"

Cerró la puerta dejando a Weiss y Aigaron solos en la habitación

"Ruby-chan, ¿Qué haces?" dijo Aigaron

"Ruby, abre la puerta" dijo Weiss molesta

"No hasta que se disculpen y cuando lo hagan les abriré" dijo Ruby al otro lado de la puerta-"Hasta entonces disfruten sus tres horas encerrados"

"¡Ruby/ Ruby-chan!" gritaron

"¿Funcionara tu plan Ruby?" dijo Blake

"Solo dejemos a estos dos solos y resolverán sus problemas ellos mismos" dijo Yang

"¿No es un poco exagerado?" dijo Pyrrha

"Estarán bien" dijo Ruby

Sin más que decir se fueron a dar una vuelta a Vale para pasar el rato, volverán en tres horas para ver si ellos dos resolvieron sus problemas pero mientas lo hacían se escuchaban algunos golpes a la puerta.

"Ruby-chan, en serio. ¿Hola?" dijo Aigaron esperando respuestas-"Nos dejaron por nuestra cuenta"

"¿Bien?, que esperas discúlpate y terminemos esto de una vez" dijo Weiss

"Yo, si tu comenzaste con la pelea" dijo Aigaron

"No tienes pruebas que apoyen tu teoría" dijo Weiss

"TÚ" gruño Aigaron y después sonrió uso su mano esposada y dio un movimiento haciendo a Weiss golpearse a sí misma con su propia mano

"¡Hey!" grito Weiss

"Perdón heredera, se me resbalo la mano" dijo Aigaron en burla y luego recibió un golpe a sí mismo-"¡Hey!" grito

"También se me resbalo la mano" dijo Weiss con una sonrisa devolviéndole su juego

Estuvieron haciendo esto durante media hora dejando las mejillas de Weiss rojas y Aigaron con un leve tono debido a su mayor resistencia a los golpes y que la fuerza de ella no es mucho daño para su persona.

"¡Suficiente!" grito Aigaron-"Weiss, Pyrrha tiene razón estamos actuando como niños peleando por algo ridículo"

"Ridículo, no lo es. Es muy importante para mi" dijo Weiss

"¿Cuál es la razón para ti que esta pelea no es ridícula?" dijo Aigaron

"No pienso decírtela. Tu mismo debes darte cuenta de tu error" dijo Weiss

"Mi error. Weiss en serio, si no me puedes decir cuál es tu problema jamás nos quitaran estas esposas y estaremos aun encerrados en esta habitación. Y estoy seguro que no quieres seguir con esto" dijo Aigaron

"Si, no quiero pasar más tiempo con usted" dijo Weiss

"El sentimiento es mutuo" dijo Aigaron sin expresión-"Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu problema?"

"Mi problema, ¿Por qué no comenzamos con su problema en escuchar a los demás?" dijo Weiss

"De que hablas" dijo Aigaron

"Tú siempre estas de superior, creyendo ser el mejor en todo y no dejas que uno tenga su opinión o ideas exponerlas si tu las ignoras" dijo Weiss

"Si hablas acerca de tus planes, si te escucho pero son demasiada largas y eso le da al oponente la oportunidad de atacarnos. Es necesario estrategias cortas y simples" dijo Aigaron discutiendo

"No me refiero a eso" dijo Weiss

"¿Y entonces qué es?" dijo Aigaron

"Recuerdas nuestra charla. La razón que decidí ser cazadora" dijo Weiss

"Si para no ser eclipsada por tu familia y ser reconocida como cazadora en vez de ser conocido por el apellido de tu familia" dijo Aigaron antes que se dio cuenta a lo que dice-" Piensas que yo te este eclipsando en ser una cazadora como lo hace tu familia"

"En efecto, cuando te enfrentaste con Coco y la derrotaste me quitaste la oportunidad de demostrar mi habilidad, también las veces que quise decir mis planes pero nunca me dan la oportunidad, las veces que eres mejor en los estudios y las veces que cuando estas con nuestros amigos, estas más conectados con ellos dejándome a mí a lado" dijo Weiss en un tono triste

"Sientes que yo te este quitando tu meta en ser cazador al hacer las cosas mejor que tu" dijo Aigaron

"Sabes que ser una cazadora es mi sueño y tú me los estas quitando al ser mejor cazador que cualquier persona" dijo Weiss

"Weiss, eso no es cierto" dijo Aigaron

"¡Si lo es, por eso te odio por creerte ser mejor que yo!" grito Weiss

"*suspiro* Weiss, si quieres oírlo lo siento" dijo Aigaron llamando su atención-"Lo siento a que te sientes de esa manera. Sabes, con el paso del tiempo aun no me acostumbro en trabajar junto a los humanos pero gracias a ti, Ruby-chan y el resto de nuestros amigos, me hicieron ver que puedo trabajar con ellos. En serio no sabía lo que te pasaba, solo estaba haciendo lo que pensé era ayudarte pero solo veo que hice que te sientas mal en cuestionarte a seguir siendo cazadora"

"Bueno si estamos siendo honestos. También lo siento" dijo Weiss-"Se que mi actitud puede no ser la mejor, solo quiero hacer lo que más anhelo y tú solos tratas de ayudarme aunque la vedad nunca lo vi. Puede que no seamos los mejores amigos pero siempre puedo contar con tu apoyo y ayudarme a ser mejor persona y futura cazadora"

"Entonces, todo perdonado" dijo Aigaron levantando la ceja

"Solo si la próxima vez me escuches más seguido" dijo Weiss

"Si es que deseas decírmelo primero, entonces sí. La próxima vez te escuchare tus ideas" dijo Aigaron

"Y yo seré un poco más tolerante en tu manera de ayudar." Dijo Weiss sonriendo-"Aunque nombrar tus ataques antes de ejecutarlos, sigue siendo tonto"

"Lo sé pero es divertido" dijo Aigaron riendo junto con ella

"Si, incluso puede ser como medio característico tuyo" dijo Weiss

"Aun nos quedan una hora; ¿Qué hacemos ahora?" dijo Aigaron

"¿Quieres ayudarme a organizar mis cosas?" sugirió Weiss

"Lo que sea para pasar el rato. Es eso o hablar mal acerca de Yang, ella es un dolor de cabeza de vez en cuando" dijo Aigaron

"Ni me lo digas, ¿Has escuchado sus bromas?. No son divertidas y demasiado groseras" dijo Weiss

"Si, no es muy dama para estas cosas pero es una gran amiga" dijo Aigaron- ", mejor vallamos a organizar tus cosas"

Durante esa hora, los dos se llevaron mejor. Aigaron ayudo a organizar las cosas con Weiss, hablaron acerca de cómo se siente vivir sus nuevas vidas aquí en Beacon, aunque hubo muchas críticas sobres sus amigos igual podían contar con ellos.

Weiss hablo mucho de las veces que Jaune a coqueteado y las veces que lo ha rechazado, Aigaron se rio entendiendo que él nunca entenderá por las buenas y le sugirió a ella que la próxima vez usara su polvo de hielo para enseñarle de una vez no molestarla con su coqueteo. Weiss de inmediato acepto su idea.

Luego hablaron de los futuros avances que tendrá atlas, en especial con la robótica, él dio algunas ideas que le gustaría hacer en el futuro, próximos proyectos para mejorar la tecnología que reside Remnant con ella diciendo conseguirle algunos implementos en el futuro.

"Es bueno tener cosas en común para variar" dijo Weiss-" Es difícil ser el más listo al lado de personas que no saben reconocerlo"

"Existen diferentes tipos de conocimientos, Weiss" dijo Aigaron-"Tú tienes el conocimiento del polvo, Ruby-chan sobre las armas, Blake sobre faunos y Yang conocimiento callejero. Todos son genios a su manera, solo hay que escucharlo"

"Hablando de Blake, ¿Ella ya les hablo con el equipo JNPR acerca que es una fauno?" dijo Weiss

"Si y al igual que nosotros, la aceptaron como siempre" dijo Aigaron

"Tenemos amigos de buen corazón, un poco extraños pero de buen corazón" dijo Weiss

"Lo mismo pienso" dijo Aigaron-"¿Qué piensas hacer para el cumpleaños de Ruby-chan?"

"Decidimos hacer un recorrido por Vale hacer compras y almorzar, ¿Por qué?" dijo Weiss

"Tengo una idea pero necesito que alguien distraiga a Ruby-chan para preparar una sorpresa" dijo Aigaron

"Cuenta con eso" dijo Weiss, ambos dieron una sonrisa

La puerta comenzó a abrirse llamando la atención de los dos, siendo todos sus amigos junto con Torin entrando.

"Aigaron, Weiss ¿Pudieron resolver su conflicto?" dijo Ruby sonriendo

"Digamos Ruby-chan, ya resolvimos nuestro problema y nos perdonamos" dijo Aigaron sonriendo

"Correcto" dijo Weiss

"Entonces" dijo Torin abriendo las esposa dejando a los dos libres-"Su castigo es retirado y felicidades que se lleven bien"

"Gracias profesor/ Torin" dijeron

"Mi trabajo está hecho, nos vemos mañana en mi clase" dijo Torin retirándose

"Entonces, todo bien entre ustedes" dijo Yang-"Por un momento pensé que se matarían entre sí"

"Aprendimos que debemos ser más tolerantes y entendernos mejor" dijo Aigaron-"Bueno, me tengo que ir, hasta mañana" se levanto y camino hacia la puerta

"Hasta mañana" dijeron el equipos RWBY y JNPR

En el siguiente día otra vez Aigaron y Weiss trabajan como compañeros pero esta vez, van más coordinados. Se enfrentaban de nuevo con Velvet y Fox. Aigaron se enfrento mano a mano con Fox, sus armas chocaban constantemente; Weiss uso un glifo y lo uso a dar impulso lanzando contra Velvet, cuando ella esquivo, Weiss selecciono el polvo y congelo toda la zona, uso sus glifos y quedo de pie segura .Aigaron reacciono y salto y otro glifo apareció dejando a el también a salvo. Velvet y Fox estaban sosteniendo para mantenerse en equilibrio.

"Terminemos con esto, Weiss" dijo Aigaron

"Como lo planeamos" dijo Weiss

"Comenzar táctica: caballero de hielo" dijo Aigaron sonriendo

Weiss creó varios glifos alrededor de los oponentes formando una domo; Tanto ella como Aigaron entraron tocándolos impulsándolos, cada glifo era de impulso y velocidad la unión de ambos hizo que los dos giraran alrededor de su oponente, activaron el polvo de hielo en sus armas y comenzaron a acumularla, luego el domo quedo congelado junto con Velvet y Fox. Se crearon dos glifos que saltaron a Aigaron y Weiss en el aire y otros dos para impulsarlos hacia abajo.

" **Ice Knight!"** gritaron cortando el hielo, convirtiéndose en un montón de nieve cayendo con la forma de un caballero con el símbolo Schnee en su pecho, cuando la nieve desapareció Velvet y Fox estaban en el suelo apenas podían levantarse.

"No puedo creer, que haya derrotado a dos de segundo año" dijo Weiss sorprendida

"Lo hiciste perfectamente Weiss" dijo Aigaron

"Con un ayuda tuya-"dijo Weiss sonriendo-"De hecho, nombrar el ataque antes de ejecutarlo fue divertido"

"Bien hecho señor Aigaron, señorita Schnee. Veo que mejoraron en coordinarse y trabajar juntos, felicidades" dijo Torin chasqueando los dedos

"Gracias profesor/ Torin" dijeron

"Felicidades" dijo Ruby

"dieron una buena pelea, bien hecho" dijo Yang

""Que se puede decir, la heredera es una luchadora eficaz" dijo Aigaron sonriéndole a ella

"y el juguete de cuerda, sabe cómo hacer una buena estrategia" dijo Weiss

Con una sonrisa de todos, Aigaron aprendió a ser mejor persona escuchando a los demás y Weiss a ser tolerante con la gente que trata de ayudarla, los dos son grandes amigos ahora, lo último que tiene en su mente Aigaron, es preparar la sorpresa de cumpleaños de Ruby pero aun faltan tres días para ello por lo que tiene el tiempo suficiente.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	32. Chapter 32: preparando una sorpresa

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias, por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth y Kyoryuger de súper sentai**

 **Capitulo 32: preparando una sorpresa**

"¿Qué opina señor Tukson?" dijo Aigaron esperando la opinión del dueño de la tienda

A pasado un tiempo que Aigaron termino escribir su libro titulado "El Sorrowful Knight: Lagrimas de renacimiento" y decidió presentarlo hoy, tenía nervios en presentarlo antes porque nunca había escrito un libro antes en su vida y esperaba que saliera bien. El señor Tukson leía atentamente, no se sabía de su reacción, tenía una expresión seria y difícil de saber que piensa.

"Interesante, libro muchacho" dijo Tukson dando una sonrisa-"Tu vida parece algo alocada como si hubiera salido de una de ciencia ficción o de fabula"

"A veces la verdad puede confundirse con la ficción" dijo Aigaron encogiendo los hombros-"Aunque tuve que omitir algunos detalles como de ser de otro mundo" pensó

"Blake tiene razón al decirme que viviste una vida parecida a la mía y la de ella. Estoy impresionado muchacho, felicidades es un buen trabajo" dijo Tukson

"Gracias señor" dijo Aigaron haciendo una leve inclinación de respeto

"Y estoy seguro que estás haciendo un segundo capítulo" dijo Tukson alzando la ceja

"Si, será basado en mi vida en Beacon y los amigos que hice. Ya tengo el titulo se llama "El Sorrowful Knight: Lagrimas en Beacon" dijo Aigaron-"Aunque tomara más tiempo escribirlo"

"Estaré esperando para leerlo" dijo Tukson sonriendo-"Ya que estas aquí. ¿Deseas algún libro de interés?"

"Me llevare el siguiente volumen de Touch Love" dijo Aigaron tomando el manga

"Realmente eres diferente al resto de las personas, no muchos hombres compran un manga destinada a las mujeres" dijo Tukson

"Me lo dicen mucho" dijo Aigaron entregando el dinero y recogiendo su libro-"Me tengo que ir señor Tukson, tengo un compromiso que atender"

"Nos vemos, Aigaron. Ten un buen día" dijo Tukson despidiéndose

"Bien, ahora debo de asegurarme que todo va con lo acordado" dijo Aigaron sacando su desplazamiento y marcando un numero, mientras caminaba alguien contesto y entonces él dijo-"Jaune, ¿Cómo van los preparativos?"

"Van exactamente con lo planeado" se escucho la voz de Jaune

"Nora, no está causando algún inconveniente" dijo Aigaron

"Además de casi hacer un acto donde me involucra a mi siendo usado como un saco de boxeo con su martillo…no. ella está tranquila, por el momento" dijo Jaune

"De nuevo, gracias con su ayuda al preparar una fiesta sorpresa por el cumpleaños de Ruby-chan" dijo Aigaron

"Eso hacen los amigos. Hablando de Ruby, ¿Sabes dónde está ahora?" dijo Jaune

"Ella está con su equipo haciendo una visita a Vale para hacer compras y almorzar. Le doy gracias a Weiss por ser la distracción ideal mientras nosotros preparamos la sorpresa" dijo Aigaron

"Solo espero que no se encuentren" dijo Jaune

"Si, necesito conseguir las ultimas cosas que faltan" dijo Aigaron un poco triste

"¿Sucede algo?" dijo Jaune

"No es nada, es la primera vez que organizo un cumpleaños para la persona que más estimo, me dan ganas de llorar por ello" dijo Aigaron

"Bueno tengo que colgar, buena suerte al conseguir lo que falta" dijo Jaune

"Ok, nos vemos luego" dijo Aigaron cortando la llamada y saca un pedazo de papel, una lista de cosas por hacer-"Veamos. Tengo el confeti, los globos, las galletas con chispas de chocolate, los refrescos…Lo único que falta en la lista es el pastel", fue caminando hacia la pastelería más cercana que encontró hace unas semanas atrás, antes de entrar suspiro-"Espero que Ruby-chan disfrute la sorpresa, ¿Qué estará haciendo junto con su equipo? Pensó.

"Vamos Ruby, tu puedes" dijo Yang-"Es fácil, para ti"

"Silencio, trato de concentrarme" dijo Ruby con una pistola de juguete

El equipo RWBY hizo una parada a un parque de diversiones para jugar unos juegos para celebrar el cumpleaños de Ruby, se supone que cumple en el próximo año pero Yang decidió adelantarlo como disculpas por arruinar el cumpleaños anterior de ella, en un pequeño inconveniente que no necesita dar detalles. Aunque Ruby no quería desde un principio celebrar su cumpleaños de nuevo, lo acepto como una manera de disfrutar una fiesta con sus amigos en especial con Aigaron, solo desea que su hermana no lo haya engañado para hacerle una fiesta sorpresa en su no cumpleaños.

Por otro lado, Yang había contado a él acerca de su cumpleaños, sería una divertida broma para Aigaron en engañarlo a preparar una fiesta sorpresa a un cumpleaños que no ha llegado todavía, suena mal pero va disfrutar de lo avergonzado que estará al saber que celebra el cumpleaños demasiado antes a su hermana.

Weiss al descubrir lo que planeo Yang iba a llamarlo pero decidió no hacerlo porque aunque era demasiado pronto no podía negar que es algo tierno que alguien le prepare una fiesta sorpresa aun si descubre que es un engaño a la persona que más quiere en el mundo, es algo lindo que alguien hace, de hecho siente un poco de envidia al ver al novio de su líder hacer eso por ella.

Blake también conoce el engaño que su compañera le hizo y no está muy contenta por esa mala broma, sin embargo al igual que Weiss, es algo tierno que una persona haga una fiesta de cumpleaños a su líder.

"Fuego" dijo Ruby dando en el blanco ganando el premio gordo

"Tenemos un ganador" dijo el dueño del juego y le entrega un premio, un peluche de un perro que para ella tiene un parecido con Zwei

"Sera un regalo para él" dijo Ruby sin saber que lo dijo en voz alta

"Aw, que adorable un regalo para tu novio" dijo Yang sonriendo-"Es tan adorable"

"Yang" dijo Ruby poniéndose roja-"Aigaron, me hizo un regalo, también quiero darle uno" señalo mirando el collar que él le regalo.

"Que pasa con la libreta, no cuenta" dijo Yang

"Si pero quiero darle algo mejor" dijo Ruby con la cabeza mirando al suelo-"Él ha sido muy lindo conmigo y debería hacerle algo especial"

"De hecho, le hiciste galletas, le ayudaste con su arma y muchas otras cosas…¿No crees que todo lo que hiciste fue especial para él?" dijo Yang

"Si, aunque me hubiera gustado que nos hubiera acompañado" dijo Ruby

"Estoy seguro que está ocupado" dijo Yang sonriendo-"Cuando volvamos a Beacon habla con él"

"Solo espero que no lo hayas convencido que era mi cumpleaños para descubrir que me hizo una fiesta sorpresa" dijo Ruby

"¿Piensas que soy capaz de hacerle eso?" dijo Yang como si fuera ofendida

"Si" dijo Ruby sin rodeo

"Eso veremos" dijo Yang con una sonrisa-"Pero igual, solo un tonto caería con una broma como esta"

"¡Achoo!" estornudo Aigaron dentro de la pastelería esperando su turno-"No sé si pesque un resfriado o alguien habla de mi"

"numero dieciséis" dijo el dueño del lugar

"Soy yo" dijo Aigaron al mostrador-"Vengo a recuperar mi pedido, esta al nombre de Aigaron"

"Denme unos segundos y le traigo su pedido" dijo el dueño caminando a la mesa y luego regresando con una caja-"Aquí esta su pastel señor"

"Gracias, ¿cuánto es?" dijo Aigaron

"veinte lien" dijo el dueño

"Aquí tiene treinta, guarde el cambio" dijo Aigaron tomando el pastel y retirándose de la tienda

"Vuelva, cuando quiera" dijo el dueño con una sonrisa despidiéndose-"Hoy es mi día de suerte" pensó al recibir esa enorme propina.

"Bien, todo listo. Ahora solo tengo que-" dijo Aigaron

"Ayúdenme!" una voz femenina se escucho cerca donde se encontraba él

Aigaron corrió hacia un callejón y vio a una chica fauno con orejas de zorro y pelo de color carmesí, ojos negros y piel bronceada, usaba una ropa casual color blanco y pantalón negro. Estaba rodeada por un grupo de hombres de aspecto criminal.

"Gastas tu aliento, vamos a acabar contigo sucio fauno" dijo el líder de la banda crujiendo sus nudillos hasta que una tapa de un basurero voló golpeando la parte de atrás de su cabeza-"¡¿Quién hizo esto?!" gruño mirando a su alrededor

"Ese fui yo" dijo Aigaron dejando el pastel en una esquina y luego camino hacia la banda de matones-"Como se atreven a molestar a esta dama"

"No te metas niño o quieres salir lastimado al proteger a esta escoria" dijo el líder sonriendo malvadamente

"Los únicos que saldrán lastimados, serán ustedes" dijo Aigaron causando a ellos reír

"¿Y cómo lo harás?" dijo el líder

"Así" dijo Aigaron lanzando un par de semillas convocando a cinco Zorimas sorprendiéndolos

"¿Qué clase de semblanza es esa?, ¿Eres un cazador?" dijo el líder, el conoce mucho sobre las habilidades que tienen los cazadores

"Si soy un cazador en entrenamiento y…" dijo Aigaron pasando a su verdadera forma dejando más sorprendiendo al grupo-"Aun no muestro mi verdaderas habilidades"

"Es un monstruo" dijo el líder asustado pero miro a su grupo-"Acábenlo, idiotas"

"Grave error" dijo Aigaron mirando a los Zorimas-"Vamos Zorimas, pongamos la basura donde corresponda"

"Nuru" dijeron y empezaron con la carga

Aigaron corre también, sujeta a uno de los matones y lo levanta arrojándolo a un contenedor de basura. Otro mato intento darle un golpe pero es detenido por él sujetándole el brazo y le regreso el golpe y lo levanta arrojándolo a otra dirección.

Los Zorimas sostenían sus armas chocando con los cuchillos de los otros matones, uno de ellos lanza una pata lanzando al Zorima lejos pero se recupera y dispara lastimando al matón en el hombro, el otro Zorima logra cortar el cuchillo del matón y él decide huir por su vida, no quería meterse con esas cosas.

"Ustedes" dijo el líder al notar que sus secuaces empezaron a huir-"No harás que yo huya como ellos" señalo sacando un tubo de hierro al lado suyo y con toda su fuerza golpea a Aigaron en su brazo pero se asusta al notar que el trozo de metal se doblo con facilidad.

"La gente que trata mal a alguien solo por ser diferente me enferman, me dan ganas de llorar" dijo Aigaron limpiando una lagrima imaginaria de burlas y sujeta al líder y lo golpea con la pared y lo arroja sacándolo del callejón, sin más que hacer el líder corre por su vida mientras tanto Aigaron se acerca a la joven fauno-"Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"S-si, gracias por salvarme" dijo la joven mirándolo-"¿Quién eres?"

"Soy un estudiante de Beacon" dijo Aigaron pasando a su forma humana-"Soy el Sorrowful Knight Aigaron pero solo llámame Aigaron" se presentó

"Mi nombre es Carmen Kitsune, de nuevo gracias por salvarme de estos tipo" dijo la joven levantándose

"Es lo que un héroe tiene que hacer" dijo Aigaron caminando en búsqueda del pastel pero su rostro cambio al ver lo que paso-"El pastel!" se coloco de rodillas al descubrir que el pastel que pensó que estaría seguro quedo aplastado durante la pelea-"Quedo arruinado y justo es el cumpleaños de Ruby-chan, me dan ganas de llorar" señalo derramando lagrimas.

"Disculpa pero si quieres puedo ayudarte hacer uno" dijo Carmen detrás de él

"¿Eh?" dijo Aigaron al sentir una esperanza

"Trabajo en una pastelería cerca de aquí, puedo pedir al jefe preparar un nuevo pastel, sería mi forma de agradecértelo" dijo Carmen

"Gracias Carmen, tu amabilidad me hace llorar de alegría" dijo Aigaron sonriendo y botando más lagrimas.

"Que sujeto más extraño" pensó Carmen con una gota de sudor-"Vamos a la pastelería mejor" dijo

Los dos caminaron hacia la pastelería, la misma que estuvo Aigaron antes que todo sucediera. Al momento de entrar el dueño estaba atendiendo cuando noto la llegada de Carmen.

"Carmen, ¿Qué sucedió? Me tenias preocupado" dijo el dueño

"Hola jefe, lo que paso es que unos tipos me iban a atacar debido a mi herencia" dijo Carmen mal pero su expresión cambio a una sonrisa señalando a Aigaron-"Sin embargo este joven, me salvo la vida de esos matones"

"Joven" dijo al dueño mirándolo-"Gracias a proteger a Carmen, es un miembro de nuestra familia en este negocio. No sé cómo pagarte"

"No tiene que hacerlo. Yo solo hacia lo correcto" dijo Aigaron avergonzado

"De hecho, el pastel que compro se destruyo durante la pelea que tuvo con mis atacantes y pensé que la manera de pagarle seria hacerle un nuevo pastel. Es para el cumpleaños de una amiga" dijo Carmen

"Adelante. No se preocupe será cortesía de la casa como manera de darles las gracias. Jovencito" dijo el dueño sonriendo

"Se lo agradezco" dijo Aigaron dando una leve inclinación

"Carmen, llévalo a la cocina y ayúdalo al prepara ese pastel" dijo el dueño

"Si señor. Vamos Aigaron" dijo Carmen llevándolo a la cocina

"Eres muy amable hacer esto, Carmen" dijo Aigaron

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer" dijo Carmen-"Entonces de quien es el cumpleaños"

"De Ruby-chan" dijo Aigaron-"Digo Ruby, disculpa es que de donde vengo uso un sufijo"

"Ruby eh… y ella es tu novia" dijo Carmen con una sonrisa burlona

"¿Por qué todo el mundo saca esa conclusión tan rápido?" dijo Aigaron con un leve rubor-"Se podría decir" murmuro

"Ella tendrá el mejor pastel que tendrá en su vida" dijo Carmen comenzando con la preparación-"Y dime, cuando comenzaron a salir" señalo por curiosidad

"Hace un tiempo como unos meses. Yo no sabía de su cumpleaños para que sepas" dijo Aigaron ayudando

"¿Y cómo supiste entonces?" dijo Carmen

"Su hermana mayor me aviso, aunque no entiendo porque se rio un poco al decírmelo" dijo Aigaron rascándose la cabeza

"Pobre chico" murmuro Carme-"No me gusta decírtelo pero…. Creo que la hermana de Ruby te jugo una broma"

"¿Eh?" dijo Aigaron confundido

"Mi hermana le jugo la misma broma a mis amigos cuando era niña, los convenció que era mi cumpleaños y que ellos gastaran todo su dinero en hacerme una fiesta para descubrir que no cumplo y estén desilusionados. Es una terrible broma y nunca se lo perdone" dijo Carmen un poco molesta al recordarlo

"Quieres decir que gaste todo mi dinero, trabaje durante tres días sin dormir en hacer el regalo de Ruby-chan y preparar una fiesta sorpresa…todo por una tonta broma para quedar en ridículo frente a ella" dijo Aigaron como una vena empezaba a crecer en su rostro

"Lamentablemente… si" dijo Carmen

"Carmen, tapate tus oídos que te lastimaran mucho por lo que voy hacer" dijo Aigaron calmado y ella asintió y tapo sus oídos. El dio una leve tos, se aclaro la garganta-"¡Yang, eres una…..!" grito resonó por todo Vale, las palabras eran las más insultante que cualquier hombre pueda escuchar.

Mientras tanto con el equipo RWY en un restaurante…..

"Y yo le dije-" dijo Yang antes que tanto ella como sus compañeros de equipos escucharon una fuerte voz proviniendo de un lado, contenía una gran cantidad de malas palabras.

"Nunca escuche alguien hablar de esa manera. Por alguna razón me siento mal por el tipo quien grito" dijo Weiss

"Creo que fue Aigaron" dijo Blake reconociendo la voz-"Posiblemente"

"Si fuera él, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo gritar?" dijo Ruby

"No tengo idea, hermanita" dijo Yang inclinando sus hombros- "Y como iba diciendo" retomo su historia

Devuelta con Aigaron….

Después de ese grito, Aigaron comenzó a suspirar

"Todo bien" dijo Carmen

"Si. Necesitaba desahogarme" dijo Aigaron-"Ya no puedo revertirlo, seguiré con la fiesta de todos modos"

"¿Quieres continuar aun la fiesta aun sabiendo que es una farsa?" dijo Carmen sorprendida

"Una fiesta será una fiesta pero no será de cumpleaños, será una fiesta para divertirse con todos mis amigos… Eso es mejor" dijo Aigaron

"Eres un sujeto extraño, sabes" dijo Carmen

"Me lo dicen mucho" dijo Aigaron-"Sigamos con el pastel"

Luego del tiempo de cocinado, avisar al equipo JNPR acerca de la broma y varios murmullos de Aigaron insultando a Yang entre otras cosas, terminaron de preparar el pastel. Era uno de chocolate con glaseado de fresas y galletas, con crema batida y una fresa encima y como toque final una placa de dulce donde tenía escrita las iníciales del equipo RWBY y JNPR junto con sus símbolos y escritos con chocolate la frase "los mejores amigos"

"Todo listo" dijo Carmen feliz con su trabajo-"Aquí tienes Aigaron"

"Te lo agradezco Carmen" dijo Aigaron

"No hay problema, disfruta de tu fiesta amigo" dijo Carmen sonriendo

"Si quieres puedes venir a disfrutar de la fiesta, si ahora somos amigos" dijo Aigaron sonriendo, no le molesta hacer un nuevo amigo por el camino

"Me gustaría pero tengo trabajo que seguir pero no podemos ver en otra ocasión" dijo Carmen-"Y no se te olvide de presentarme a tus amigos quisiera conocerlos"

"Claro, nos veremos en otro día. Adiós Carmen" dijo Aigaron recogiendo el pastel y camino hacia la salida

"Nos vemos" dijo Carmen despidiéndose cuando se fue suspiro y miro con una sonrisa cálida-"Desearía que más personas fueran como él… si tan solo fuera mayor" pensó con un leve rubor.

Mientras Aigaron termina los preparativos el equipo RWBY decide volver a Beacon para terminar su tranquilo día sin problemas

"Que día más tranquilo. Cierto Ruby" dijo Yang estirándose

"Si, fue divertido" dijo Ruby sonriendo

"No puedo quejarme. Fue un gran día" dijo Weiss acordando con ellas

"Pero será mejor al regresar" dijo Yang riendo un poco

"¿Por qué?" dijo Ruby

"Solo espera y veraz" dijo Yang con una sonrisa maliciosa que solo Weiss y Blake reconocen de que se trata

El equipo al momento de entrar a la habitación fueron sorprendida por una cantidad de confeti y globos junto con Aigaron y el equipo JNPR gritaron sorpresa.

"¡¿Qué es todo eso?!" dijo Weiss sorprendida

"Es una fiesta… duh" dijo Aigaron

"¿Por qué?" dijo Blake

"Para celebrar el aniversario cuando los conocí a todos ustedes" dijo Aigaron

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo Yang al ver que su broma no funciono

"Como dije Yang, ha pasado mucho tiempo que los conocí al igual al equipo JNPR por eso planee una fiesta para celebrarlo… ¿Qué opinan?" dijo Aigaron

"Aigaron nos dio la sorpresa primero cuando nos pidió que viniéramos aquí por algún motivo" dijo Jaune como una mentira improvisada cuando él lo llamo para avisar a su equipo de la broma de Yang pero igual es una fiesta con un propósito diferente

"Y los esperamos para que todos lo disfrutáramos" dijo Pyrrha

"Es muy dulce de tu parte Aigaron" dijo Ruby

"Todo para que tu sonrías mi bella rosa" dijo Aigaron antes de ponerse rojo por lo que dijo-"Digo Ruby-chan, ya vuelvo necesito ir por algo. Sírvanse pastel se lo desean"

Mientras el grupo comía pastel, Aigaron regresa con una caja en sus manos junto con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero antes se acerco a Yang

"Yang, te puedo decir algo" dijo

"¿Qué cosa?" dijo ella nerviosa

"Solo quiero avisarte que hoy duermas con un ojo abierto, sabes a lo que me refiero" señalo Aigaron un tono espeluznante haciendo ella asentir-"Me alegra que nos entendamos"

"¿Qué hay en la caja?" dijo Yang aun molesta que su broma no funcionara y a la vez asustada por lo que él piensa hacerle en venganza

"Un regalo para Ruby-chan" dijo Aigaron

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo Ruby sorprendida

"Ruby-chan antes de entregarlo te hare una pregunta….¿Cual es tu punto débil en el combate" dijo Aigaron

"Uhh…El combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ¿Por qué?" dijo Ruby

"Ábrelo" dijo Aigaron pasándole la caja a ella

Ruby curiosa por las palabras de él, abrió la caja. Dentro de ella habían un par de guantes de color rojo rosas y negro con el símbolo de ella bordado encima, a su alrededor del guante derecho habían unas marcas de color negro, azul y cian y del guante izquierdo marcas de color verde, rosa y gris.

"¿Guantes?" dijo Yang

"No cualquier guantes" dijo Aigaron mirándola y luego mira a Ruby-"Pruébatelos y luego digas: Samba Carnival"

"Bueno…" dijo Ruby insegura colocándose ambos guantes-"Emm... Samba Carnival?"

Música sonó cuando los guantes cambiaron de forma, el guante derecho cambio a un tono azul mientras se extendía al brazo, una forma ovalada surge con una cantidad de picos amarillos a los lados como si fuera un escudo, el izquierdo hizo lo mismo pero esta vez era de color rosa y en vez del escudo aparece un taladro plateado con marcas amarillas.

[Ooora!] anuncio al final terminando la música. Los ojos de Ruby se ampliaron como el de sus amigos.

"¿Qué son?" dijo Weiss asombrada

"Recuerdan cuando les hable de Kyoryu Red modo carnaval" dijo Aigaron, todos asintieron-"Lo que ven es un versión que yo hce de las habilidades de él que ayudaran a Ruby-chan en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo o en caso que pierda su arma, se llama **Kyoryu Carnival** "

"Wow, es maravilloso" dijo Ruby con los ojos brillando ante tal pieza-"¿Cómo funcionan?"

"Tú misma viste, se activan con tu voz y tiene cuatro modos. Este es Samba que tiene un escudo que te protege de los daños llamado Stegochi Shield y un taladro Dricera Drill que puede perforar el concreto con facilidad o incluso el metal" dijo Aigaron

"Dijiste cuatro, cuales son los otros tres" dijo Ruby aun emocionada

"Macho Carnival, Western Carnival y Kung- fu Carnival" dijo Aigaron-"Intenta otro"

"De acuerdo" dijo Ruby pensando qué modo elegir hasta-" Macho Carnival!"

[Muscley!] Anuncio los guantes mientras el brazo derecho se transformaba, su color cambio a cian junto con el arma que se convirtió en un martillo mientras el brazo izquierdo se mantuvo igual.

"Ese es el Macho Carnival donde el Dricera Drill se mantiene mientras el arma de tu brazo derecho es cambiado por el Ankydon Hammer" dijo Aigaron

"Un martillo, bravo" dijo Nora ya que su arma favorita es el martillo porque le facilita a romper piernas de sus enemigos

"Kung-fu Carnival, se mantiene el martillo mientras que el brazo izquierdo adquiere el Bumpachy Ball que es una bola de metal con cadena y el Western Carnival recibes de tu brazo derecho el Parasa Beam Gun, un arma que su precisión es al cien por ciento y el izquierdo recibes el Zakutor Sword un tri-espada en forma de garras"

"Gracias, gracias gracias" dijo Ruby dándole un fuerte abrazo a Aigaron pero la verdad lo estaba lastimando

"No mencione que cuando usas uno de tus formas, adquieres una gran fuerza. Me estas rompiendo la espalda" dijo Aigaron con un gran dolor

"Discúlpame" dijo Ruby soltando el abrazo y guardando los guantes en su forma normal-"Me encantaron, no debiste haberte molestado"

"Quería darte el mejor regalo que te sirva en tu meta como cazadora" dijo Aigaron

"De nuevo gracias, no tengo ni un regalo para ti" dijo Ruby en voz baja antes de ocurrir una idea, se acerco y le dio un beso en sus labios-"Este es mi regalo para ti"

"Ruby-chan" dijo Aigaron en rubor causando ella y sus amigos reírse por su reacción

"En serio a papa no creerá lo que Ruby a conseguido aquí en Beacon" pensó Yang sonriendo que su hermana tengo un novio tan considerado

Mientras tanto en casa de Ruby y Yang

Han pasado mucho tiempo desde que Taiyang vio a sus hijas, estaba preocupado que no les pasara nada malo hasta de pronto sintió algo en su mente

"Mis sentidos de paternidad están vueltos locos, una de mis hijas tiene un novio" dijo Taiyang recogiendo su escopeta-"Creo que tengo que visitar para ver si el novio posiblemente de Yang sea de mi agrado y en caso que mi pequeña flor sea la que tiene novio. Voy a asegurarme que no dañe su inocencia pura o sea manchada por el posible hombre que se atreva a tocarla" gruño cargando las balas

De vuelta en Beacon

Aigaron sintió un escalofrió en su espalda-"Soy yo, o estoy seguro que voy a morir en un futuro cercano" susurro, No sabe lo que le pasara más adelante.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	33. Chapter 33: llamas de resentimiento

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias, por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth y Kyoryuger de súper sentai**

 **Capitulo 33: Llamas de resentimiento**

En un callejón oscuro en la ciudad de Vale, se podían escuchar unos gritos pero nadie los podía escuchar, con la poca luz se podía ver un joven con varios cortes sángrate corriendo por su vida, con una respiración cada vez más acortada quedo atrapado en un callejón sin salida, intento saltar para sujetarse a la pared pero no podía estaba atrapado. Miro a su alrededor y suspiro al saber que su agresor no estaba a la vista pero su tiempo duro poco al ver en el lado oscuro unos grandes ojos brillando.

"I-imposible" dijo el joven asustado

"Tu tiempo de correr se ha terminado, muchacho" dijo el agresor

"Por favor… déjeme ir. Yo-"dijo el joven antes que una espada le atravesara su cuello, haciendo botar mucha sangre, aun seguía vivo pero no por mucho tiempo.

"Las suplicas son un fastidio. Me hacen doler la cabeza" dijo el agresor removiendo la espada y con un movimiento corta la cabeza limpiamente dejando ella rodar por el suelo hacia los pies de otra persona junto a él.

"Misión cumplida" dijo la silueta

"¿Qué quieres ahora Esmerald?" dijo el agresor con fastidio mirando la silueta.

"Solo quería asegurarme que tu objetivo se cumpla" dijo saliendo de las sombras, se podía ver a una joven delgada con la piel de mediano marrón y ojos de color rojo oscuro. Su cabello es un corte de luz, de color verde menta con una franja recta y explosiones, así como dos mechones largos en cada lado, en la parte posterior. Ella lleva dos anillos de color bronce en sus dedos del medio, así como un par de zapatos de tacón alto. Su atuendo consistía en una, la tapa blanca de aspecto exótico intrincado y undershirt de oliva, en la parte posterior de su personal, pantalones blancos y marrones caps que terminan en sus pantorrillas y un cinturón demasiado largo, el doble-envuelto, en el que guarda sus armas, así como una sola bolsa. Esta sonriendo-"Algo de utilidad, Endolf"

"Ninguna información de utilidad, era una pérdida de mi tiempo" dijo Endolf-"Y por última vez, llámame por mi nombre completo"

"Es demasiado largo y además parece más un estatus que nombre. Es mejor llamarte por ese nombre" dijo Esmerald

"Haces que mi resentimiento aumente" dijo Endolf molesto.

"Contactare con Cinder por lo que sabemos y nuestro próximo objetivo" dijo Esmerald sin importancia marcando su desplazamiento.

"¿Cómo es que Mercury se zafo de esto?" cuestiono Endolf

"Cinder le dio otra misión" dijo Emerald y lo miro-"No sigas escondiéndote en las sombras"

"Aun no me agrada trabajar en esta apariencia" dijo Endolf a un molesto

"Hay que pasar desapercibido y con tu verdadera forma, llamaría mucho la atención" dijo Emerald

"*Suspiro* es un dolor de cabeza" dijo Endolf saliendo entre las sombras, resultando un joven de pelo Blanco con mechones rojos y azules con unos ojos naranja brillantes ocultos en un par de gafas de sol que no le perjudicaban nada en la noche porque veía claramente gracias a sus ojos, usa una camisa gris con una chaqueta roja que se difumina combinados con el azul en los bordes, con pantalones que combinan con la chaqueta, con un par de guantelete blancos parecidas a velas y grebas iguales en sus piernas, tiene una máscara de resentimiento bordado en el lado izquierdo de la chaqueta.

"Cinder. Aquí Emerald y Endolf" dijo Emerald contactándose

"¿Cómo les fue con su misión?" dijo Cinder

"El tipo no sabía nada. Endolf ya lo elimino" dijo Emerald

"Los dos vuelvan a la base para su siguiente trabajo" dijo Cinder cortando la transmisión

"Buen Endolf, Cinder ha hablado. Volvamos a la base para nuestro siguiente trabajo" dijo Emerald

"Es un dolor de cabeza" dijo Endolf quejándose

"Tú y tus dolores de cabeza. Ya muévete" dijo Emerald rodando sus ojos ya cansarse de su actitud marchándose a encontrarse con su líder

Cinder Fall, una mujer joven de pelo negro brillante y ojos de color ámbar. Lleva un color rojo oscuro, off-the-hombros, mini vestido con cuello en V con diseños amarillos. Hay una pluma azul-como accesorio en su cadera derecha, en la parte superior de una parte abierta de su vestido. El vestido termina en una cola triangular invertida en la parte posterior, que termina justo por encima de las rodillas. Pantalones cortos negros debajo de su vestido, así como un collar negro en el cuello. Ella lleva un pendiente del lazo de oro con una gema negro colgando de ella en su oído derecho. Tiene oscuro, vidrio, zapatos de tacón alto y una tobillera joyas en su pierna derecha.

Estaba esperando la llegada de sus compañeros de trabajo, su reunión es en una construcción abandonada, hasta el momento Mercury Black había regresado de su misión.

Mercury es un joven pálido de pelo parcialmente peinado hacia atrás y ojos color gris plateado, lleva una chaqueta de dos tonos con cierre parcial gris y negro, que cubre la parte superior del cuerpo con un pañuelo saliendo sobre ella y unos pantalones negros con una franja gris junto con un par de botas negras con un mecanismo de disparo incorporado en ellos. Protegiendo sus brazos son conjuntos de rerebraces y brazales.

"Miren quienes llegan. La ladrona y el fenómeno en llamas" burlo Mercury

"Muy gracioso, idiota" dijo Emerald con sarcasmo

"Si no fuera porque Cinder te necesita, te habría matado, humano." dijo Endolf

"Endolf, ya hemos hablado acerca de tratar a tus compañeros" dijo Cinder con sutileza

"Nunca me ha gustado trabajar con humanos. En especial con este par de mocosos" dijo Endolf con fastidio

"Lo mismo con usted, cerebro de flamas. Lo único que hacías era quejarte en todo el camino" dijo Emerald molesta

"Una palabra más y harás que mi resentimiento aumente y te asesine, humana" dijo Endolf molesto también

"Ustedes dos" dijo Cinder levantando un poco su voz y dio una mirada a Emerald-"Te recuerdo que él es un importante colaborador en nuestros planes", luego miro a Endolf-"Y usted recuerda que si no fuera por mí, aun estarías varado sin rumbo por este mundo. Comprendes"

"Si, Cinder" dijo Esmerald

"Como digas" dijo Endolf a su manera

"Me alegra escucharlo, Resentful Knight Endolf" dijo Cinder sonriendo maliciosamente.

En un parpadeo, Endolf regreso a su verdadera forma, un ser humanoide con una armadura en formas de flamas rojas terminando en azul, con guantelete blancos parecidas a velas blancas derretidas y grebas iguales en sus piernas, se podía ver la piel de un aspecto de reptil de tono marrón griseado. En su cabeza tiene tres velas encendidas sobre ellas y las flamas lo cubren como si fueran patillas y barba, mostrando un rostro negro de ojos naranja brillantes y dientes filosos se veían. Una máscara con una expresión resentida marcaba en su pecho.

"Se siente bien, estar en mi verdadera forma. La apariencia humana me enferma" dijo con una pequeña alegría pero no se notaba.

"Aun es necesaria tu forma humana para estar desapercibido" dijo Cinder-"Pero no puedo negar que tu forma es interesante"

"Lo sé, es parte del plan" dijo Endolf suspirando-"Por cierto, el objetivo que me diste fue aburrido y una pérdida de mi tiempo"

"Lamento que no era lo que pedias pero esto cambiara tu estado" dijo Cinder mostrando una foto de Tukson-"Este hombre, es un fauno que tiene lazos con el colmillo blanco pero hace unos meses salió de la organización"

"¿Y quieres que lo busque?" dijo Endolf

"En efecto" dijo Cinder entregándole la foto-"Planea escaparse a Vacuo mañana y quiero que lo mates"

"Pensé que ese humano llamado Roman Torchwick se haría cargo de ese trabajo" dijo Endolf

"Aun no lo hace y perdimos mucho tiempo, ¿Puedes encargarte?" dijo Cinder

"Sera un dolor de cabezas pero lo hare, Cinder" dijo Endolf arrugando la foto con su mano dando ella una sonrisa.

"Perfecto. Emerald y Mercury te acompañaran como medida de seguridad" dijo Cinder

"No necesito niñeras, puedo encargarme yo solo" dijo Endolf pero suspiro-"De acuerdo, solo si no me molestan mientras trabajo"

"Me parece bien" dijo Cinder-"Y me gustaría que no dejen rastro de ello"

Al siguiente día en Vale, el dueño de mediana edad de From Dust hasta el amanecer se ve reabre su tienda después de las reparaciones están terminadas, a raíz de los acontecimientos de hace un tiempo. Al tiempo que reduce a sí mismo por la escalera que utilizó para poner el signo de apertura, se cae y es ayudado por alguien.

"¡Disculpa!¡Lo siento!" dijo Emerald ayudando al señor-"En realidad no soy de por aquí" lo levanto y saco un papel-"Umm…¿Te importaría apuntarme en la dirección de esta tienda?"

El hombre con una sonrisa le dijo le dio las instrucciones de cómo llegar, ella le agradeció y camino hacia la tiendo. Esperando en una pared cercana se encontraba Mercury y Endolf.

"Sabía que estas perdida" se burlo Mercury

"¡Mercury! En serio, te pagare para que te calles" dijo Emerald ofreciendo un par de lien que le robo al señor con anterioridad.

"Los seres humanos de dan dolor de cabezas con sus discutas" murmuro Endolf en amargura

"Ese no es tu dinero" dijo Mercury

"Pero podría ser tuyo por cinco minutos de silencio" dijo Emerald sonriendo

"Yo pagaría el triple para que ustedes dos se callaran por ese tiempo" se quejo Endolf en voz baja

"Umm… No hay trato" dijo Mercury

"Hmph. Bien" dijo Emerald molesta marchándose

"Da igual. Me quieres de todos modos" rio Mercury

"*suspiro* Humanos" dijo Endolf sin importancia caminando hacia la ubicación

Los tres caminaron su rumbo buscando la tienda de Tukson y a la vez mirando el paisaje a su alrededor.

"Así que, ¿Cuánto más lejos? Unos cuantos bloques" dijo Emerald

"Uuhh. Este lugar es aburrido…" se quejo Mercury

"Estoy de acuerdo en eso" dijo Endolf

"A mí me gusta. Edificios altos, cultura diversa" dijo Emerald

"Llena de humanos y faunos fastidiosos y estúpidos" dijo Endolf

"A los que es fácil robarles la carteras" agrego Mercury

"Eso es en cada ciudad" dijo Emerald

"¡Oh, Emerald!¡Maestra ladrona!¡Por favor, no te lleves mi dinero!¡Apenas tengo suficiente para sobrevivir!" burlo Mercury causando una pequeña risa de Endolf, a veces sabe como causarle diversión. Emerald los miro con ira y se fue sin decir nada

"Puedo sentir el resentimiento de ella hacia ti" dijo Endolf

"Es que hoy no es divertida" dijo Mercury

Siguieron su camino hasta que encontraron la tienda de nombre" Libro de Comercio Tukson ", entraron como si fueran simples clientes. Esmerald y Endolf se acerco a la mesa y ella presiona el timbre mientras Mercury da un vistazo en algunos libros.

"Ahora mismo estoy ahí" dijo Tukson

A la espera Endolf miro algo en su interés, un libro titulado "Sorrowful Knight: Lagrimas de renacimiento" con un nombre que reconoce, Aigaron. Tanto él como Aigaron trabajaron juntos en Deboss army, al saber que ahora los dos viven en este mundo esperaba que podrian trabajar juntos y dominar este mundo pero cuando lo vio protegiendo a un humano, supo que ya no están en los mismo bandos causando un gran resentimiento en él causando sus ojos brillar un poco.

"¿Algo te molesta?" pregunto Emerald

"No es nada" dijo Endolf volviendo a su actitud cuando el dueño aparece.

"¡Bienvenidos a la tienda de libros de Tukson! Hogar de cualquier libro bajo el sol" dijo Tukson cargando con varios libros y dejándolos a un lado del piso.-"¿Cómo puedo? Eh…¿Cómo puedo ayudarlos?"

"Solo estamos mirando" dijo Mercury

"De hecho" dijo Endolf tomando el libro hecho por Aigaron-"¿De dónde consiguió este libro?"

"Un escritor novato lo, es muy bueno y el autor lo conozco. Es agradable, se llama Aigaron" dijo Tukson sonriendo

"Ya veo" dijo Endolf mirando el libro un rato más-"El solía ser un compañero mío, sabes que está haciendo ahora"

"Está estudiando para ser cazador, en la academia Beacon, ¿Por qué preguntas?" dijo Tukson

"Voy hacerle una pequeña visita para saldar asuntos del pasado" dijo Endolf-"Gracias por la información"

"Y usted" dijo Tukson mirando a Emerald

"Me preguntaba si tienes alguna copia de "El ladrón y el Carnicero"?"dijo Emerald

"Si, lo tenemos" dijo Tukson

"Eso es genial" dijo Emerald

"¿Quieres una copia?" dijo Tukson

"No, solo preguntaba" dijo Emerald-"¡Oh, oh!¿Y qué hay del "El jardín de Violeta"?"

"Lo tiene" dijo Mercury señalándolo y luego lo tiro-"Hey. ¿Tienes comics?"

"Cerca de la entrada" dijo Tukson

"Disculpe, ¿por casualidad tiene "Tercera cruzada?" dijo Endolf

"No creo que tengamos ese" dijo Tukson

"Interesante" dijo Endolf

"Otra vez ¿Cómo se llama esta tienda?" pregunto Emerald

"La tienda de libros de Tukson" dijo

"Entonces usted debe ser Tukson, ¿Verdad?" dijo Endolf

"Correcto" dijo

"Entonces supongo que tú fuiste al que se te ocurrió el eslogan" dijo Emerald

"SI" dijo Tukson

"¿Y cómo era?" dijo Mercury

"*suspiro* La tienda de libros de Tukson, hogar de cualquier libro bajo el sol" dijo

"Excepto la "Tercera Cruzada" dijo Mercury encogiendo sus hombros

"Es solo un eslogan" dijo Tukson así de simple

"Es publicidad engañosa" dijo Mercury

"Mercury, silencio. Deja a los adultos hablar" dijo Endolf causando una risa de Emerald

"No deberías hacer una promesa que no puedes mantener, Tukson" dijo Emerald mientras Mercury apaga las luces-"He oído que planeas irte. Irte a Vacuo"

"Tukson, a tus hermanos en el colmillo blanco no les agradara oír eso" dijo Endolf dando un resplandor en sus ojos-"Y nosotros tampoco"

"Sabes quienes somos ¿No es así?"dijo Emerald

"Si" dijo Tukson con firmeza o sin rodeos

"¿Y sabes la razón de nuestra aparición?" dijo Endolf sacando cuidadosamente su espada sin nadie lo notara con Mercury acercándose a los dos junto con Emerald

"Entonces..¿Vas a defenderte?" dijo ella

"¡Sí!" grito Tukson desenfundando sus garras y salta sobre la mesa

"Adoro cuando mi presa da pelea" dijo Endolf sacando su espada

Tukson corre hacia Emerald; ella se mueve rápidamente fuera del camino, permitiendo que Mercury patearlo con todas sus fuerza. Tukson cruza de brazos y bloque al golpe pero es impulsado chocando con unos libros, se levanta de inmediato y corre hacia Endolf, sin ningún movimiento su espada y las garras se interceptan haciendo unas chispas volaran. Endolf se agacha y corta limpiamente el pecho de Tukson manchando muchos libros con su sangre.

"Argh!" grito Tuson de dolor pero continúo peleando

"Te toca Mercury" dijo Endolf como él lanza una patada de nuevo a Tukson golpeándolo en el rostro y otro en el pecho-

Emerald con la oportunidad va hacia abajo y golpea en la sección de las rodillas rompiendo los huesos de allí

Cayendo de rodillas y no le quedaban fuerzas para continuar y la pérdida de sangre no podía hacer nada.

"Persona como usted Tukson hace que mi trabajo" dijo Endolf apuntando su arma que parecía un candelabro en la cabeza de Tukson-"Me produce dolor de cabeza" señalo apretando el gatillo dejando un rastro de sangre-"Misión cumplida"

"Esperaba una muerte más limpia. Cinder no le va a gustar" dijo Emerald señalando toda la sangre

"No todo se gana en este mundo, vámonos" dijo Endolf saliendo de la tienda pero sin antes lanzar una gran flama de fuego y lo lanza hacia el cadáver de Tukson dejándose que se quemara todo en el fuego-"Démonos prisa"

"¿Qué pasa con eso?" dijo Emerald mirando lo que estaba leyendo Mercury, un comic

"Me gustan las ilustraciones" dijo

"Y usted, ¿No sabes que el fuego sospechara mucho?" cuestiono Emerald

"Es un fuego controlado, nadie sabrá de lo que sucedió, al menos si alguien entra para ver los restos de él" dijo Endolf sonriendo con maldad sacando de su chaqueta el libro de Aigaron.

"¿Para qué guardaste eso?" dijo Emerald

"Solo por curiosidad" dijo Endolf-"Alguien quiere comer algo. Yo invito" señalo sacando el dinero que había robado Emerald en la mañana

"¿Cómo?" dijo Emerald sorprendida, no había sentido cuando le habían quitado el dinero.

"De que te quejas, si no es tu dinero" dijo Endolf

"Buen punto. Tengo hambre" dijo Mercury dando su voto

"De acuerdo" dijo Emerald molesta

"Tus resentimiento hacia mí, es una excelente esencia para mi cuerpo" dijo Endolf sintiendo la emoción que ella emanaba dirigiéndose a su máscara

Después que el sol se oculto, en esa misma noche los tres van hacer una visita a Roman Torchwick que estaba escondiéndose en un almacén abandonado con su misión cumplida. Miembros del colmillo blanco bajaban las cajas llenas de polvo de la nave.

"Oh mira, ya mando ella a los niños de nuevo" burlo Roman-"Esto se está convirtiendo en todo un divorcio" se acerco a los tres para darles un abrazo pero es apartado.

"Basta con tus bromas" se quejo Endolf

"No queremos la idea de tú procreando" dijo Emerald intentando quitarse esa imagen mental

"Era una broma. Y esto" dijo Roman señalando el papel que le saco a ella-"Podrian decirme donde estuvieron haciendo ustedes tres todo el día"

"¡Que!"dijo Emerald notando que el papel ya no lo tenía en su poder

"Soy un profesional querida. Presta atención y quizás aprendas algo" dijo Roman mirando lo escrito en el papel-"¿Por qué tiene esa dirección?"

"¿No te gustaría saberlo?" dijo Emerald

"Si me gustaría. Ahora, ¿Dónde ha estado haciendo en todo el día?" dijo Roman aun más serio

"Haciendo lo que se suponía que era tu trabajo, humano" dijo Endolf

"Encargándonos de tus problemas o al menos de uno" dijo Mercury

"Tenía eso bajo control" dijo Roman

"Déjame entender que estuviste varios meses para hacer su trabajo pero no hiciste nada dejando al objetivo tener todo listo su partida" dijo Endolf

"Tenía dos maletas y un ticket preparados para salir de Vale. Creo que dice lo contrario con lo que dices" dijo Mercury

"Exactamente lo que dije. Has desperdiciado mucho tiempo" dijo Endolf

"Ustedes dos, si fuese por mí los sujetaría a ambos junto con su amiguita la ladrona callejera y los voy-"dijo Roman antes de ser interrumpido

"¿…Ibas a qué, Roman?" dijo la voz de Cinder que desciende de un ascensor

"Yo… iba a, eh… ¿No matarlos?" tartamudeo Roman

"El apenas me daría un rasguño" pensó Endolf

"Cinder" dijo Emerald sonriendo

"Creí haber dejado claro que tú ibas a eliminar al que iba a ser un huido" dijo Cinder a Roman

"¡Iba a hacerlo!" dijo Roman

"Iba a escapar a Vacuo" señalo Emerald-"Mercury, Endolf y yo decidimos hacerlo como ordeno para matar a esa rata"

"Creo que era una especie de gato en realidad" dijo Mercury

"¿Cómo un puma?" dijo Emerald

"Sep, ahí lo tienes" respondió

"No me importa lo que fuera, yo fui quien le dio el golpe mortal" dijo Endolf

"Silencio" dijo Cinder-"¿No les pedí que no dejaran rastro?"

"Bueno, fue Endolf quien provoco el incendio pero yo-" dijo Emerald

"Sin escusas" dijo Cinder-"Esta claro"

"Si, señora" dijo Emerald

"Endolf, tenemos que hablar acerca de cómo se supone hacer un trabajo limpio" dijo Cinder

"Lo tendré en mente" dijo Endolf

"Y tú" dijo Cinder mirando a Roman-"¿Por qué tu trabajo no fue realizado más pronto?"

"Eh…" dijo Roman sin podía decir algo hasta que señalo cada caja de polvos que había robado-"¡Lo siento, si he estado un poquito ocupado robando cada mota de polvo en el reino!"

"Es toda una reina del drama, humano" dijo Endolf causando a Emerald y Mercury reír ligeramente

"Y eres una inspiración para cualquier ladrón con una pistola y un pasamontañas" dijo Mercury sarcásticamente

"Mira chico, tengo la ciudad comida por el miedo. La policía acampada en cualquier esquina, los precios de polvo en las nubes y estamos en una buena situación en un viejo almacén con más cristales de polvo, viales y rondas de los que sepamos con qué hacer" dijo Roman dando su monologo de villano

"En eso ultimo estoy de acuerdo hasta yo no sé que planeamos" dijo Endolf mirando a Cinder-"¿Cuáles son los detalles de nuestro plan, Cinder?"

"En efecto, para que yo pueda saber mi siguiente serie de robos fuese un poco más fácil" dijo Roman

"Ustedes dos. Tengan un poco de fe, sabrán lo que necesitan saber" dijo Cinder

"Perfecto para mí" dijo Endolf con sarcasmo

"Además, ya hemos acabado con el polvo" dijo Cinder

"De acuerdo. ¿Y ahora qué?" dijo Roman

"Nos movemos, Has que el colmillo blanco vacíen este edificio. Te mandare los detalles y las coordenadas esta noche" dijo Cinder

"¿Coordenadas?" dijo Roman

"Procederemos a la fase dos" dijo Cinder como ella y sus secuaces caminan fuera del lugar

Roman iba a encender su habano hasta que noto que su encendedor no estaba para descubrir que Emerald se lo había robado, sacando su lengua burlándose del ladrón profesional. Roman gruño hasta que una pequeña flama aparece frente a sus ojos.

"Necesitas un poco de fuego, Roman" dijo Endolf dando una pequeña ayuda, con una flama en su mano

"Gracias" dijo Roma logrando encender su habano y exhalando el humo-"De todo los secuaces de Cinder. Tu eres mi favorito"

"Basta con las bromas, hay trabajo que hacer" dijo Endolf marchándose

"Los niños son cada vez más raro" dijo Torchwick exhalando un poco de humo

Aun en las penumbras se podía ver a Endolf mirando la luna, dio otra mirada al libro escrito de su antiguo camarada y suspiro

"Aigaron, tu destina quedo marcado cuando hiciste tu decisión de ayudar a los humanos en vez de destruirlos traicionaste todo lo que hemos logrado en Deboss army*suspiro* aunque no debo quejarme si yo también trabajo con ellos pero a diferencia yo los utilizo como herramientas para mis propias ambiciones para dominar este patético mundo. Espero que nos veamos pronto camarada y cuando llegue ese día" dijo Endolf encendiendo una llama quemando el libro y con una sonrisa retorcida señalo-"Te matare con mis propias manos como castigo a renunciar a nuestra armada…Nos veremos en Beacon, Aigaron"

La noche se podía escuchar la risas de Endolf preparando las piezas de su plan y con la ayuda de sus aliados que formo, Remnant será consumido por el caos y la gloriosa Deboss army resurgirá de sus cenizas.

"Pronto Deboss renacerá y el mundo será nuestro" dijo Endolf mirando la luna rota

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	34. Chapter 34: entrenamientonuevo semestre

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias, por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth y Kyoryuger de súper sentai**

 **Capitulo 34: Nuevo semestre + entrenamiento**

"Vamos Ruby-chan, tu puedes" dijo Aigaron apoyando a su pequeña novia

Cuando Ruy recibió el Kyoryu Carnival de parte de Aigaron, al día siguiente quiso probarlas en un pequeño entrenamiento, estaba emocionada en ver lo que podía hacer con ella, eso si solo lo usaría en caso que su Cresent Rose estaba lejos de ellas y tuviera que usar sus puños en combate. Todos los integrantes del equipo RWBY y el equipo JNPR la acompañaron a ver sus nuevas habilidades.

"Vamos hermanita, muestra lo que sabes" animo Yang

"Has tu mejor esfuerzo" dijo Jaune, también él avanzo en sus habilidades gracias a las clases especiales de Torin y con ayuda de Pyrrha, aun no es el mejor luchador del grupo pero ha mejorado considerablemente

"Samba Carnival!" dijo Ruby accediendo al primer modo que vio, [Ooora!] anuncio los guantes cuando sus manos las armas se extendieron con Stegochi Shield en el brazo derecho y Dricera drill en la izquierda-"Lista para la acción"

Al momento de decirlo y empezar a correr se activo el sistema de entrenamiento en el gimnasio de la academia, una maquina salió del piso y empezó a disparar un proyectil de fuego. Ella usa su escudo y lo bloque con facilidad y corre hacia la maquina y con el taladro perfora la maquina desactivándola.

"Bien hecho" dijo Aigaron sonriendo

"Ruby, usa el martillo" dijo Nora animando, de todas las armas le gustaba el Ankydon Hammer

"ok. Macho Carnival!" dijo Ruby cambiando de modo como el martillo apareció, con el taladro perfora el suelo sacando trozos de concreto-"Ankydon Hammer!" grito golpeando los trozos con el martillo lanzándolos a los muñecos de pruebas.

"Si! Destrucción" alabo Nora teniendo una bandera que apareció de la nada cuya imagen era un martillo. Ren suspiraba por la reacción de su compañera.

"El director Ozpin, no le gustara cuando sepa que destruimos los equipos de ejercicio" se quejo Weiss

"No son los nuevos que compro, son los antiguos que ya de todos modos se iban a destruir muy pronto. Aprovechamos esa oportunidad para probar las habilidades de Ruby-chan" dijo Aigaron sin preocupación recordando que él destruyo muchas cosas probando su arma-"Usa la combinación Western"

"Si. Western Carnival!" dijo Ruby como ambas armas cambian, en el brazo derecho se vuelve color negro y un caño surge mientras en el otro cambia a color verde como tres garras amarillas aparecen [Yeehaw!] anuncio

"Esto si lo llamo un combo preciso" dijo Yang haciendo un juegos de palabras (nota: intento hacer juegos de palabras pero es difícil, solo trato) Hubo gemido del grupo y una leve risa de Aigaron-"al menos uno de sus amigos disfruta de mis juegos." Señalo

"Parasa Beam Gun!" dijo Ruby disparando con precisión a las dianas de blanco, sin mucho trabajo-"Wow realmente es muy precisa al disparar"

"Está diseñada para que su precisión siempre da en el blanco" dijo Aigaron

"Me encanta este regalo" murmuro Ruby excitada por la fina arma nueva que tiene, sin perder el ritmo va hacia los muñecos de pruebas y recorta con un movimiento de sus garras haciendo derrumbar al suelo-"Y para el final. Kung-fu Carnival!"

[Acho Acho!] Anuncio con el Ankydon Hammer y Bumpachy Ball listas

"Interesante que exista un modo que usa artes marciales, entiendo la bola de hierro pero no sé cómo es compatible con el martillo" dijo Ren con una ceja levantada

"Quizás el martillo lo impulsa dando mayor potencia de golpe" dijo Nora

"Buena observación" dijo Aigaron

"Alguien tiene un poco de envidia que siempre Ruby consigue todo gracias a Aigaron" dijo Jaune con muchos levantando la mano

"Ninguno pidió que les construyera algo" dijo Aigaron

"Tampoco Ruby" dijo Weiss

"Bueno*tos*…mejor seguiré viendo cómo va" dijo Aigaron cambiando el tema

"Hya!" grito Ruby dando vueltas la bola de hierro y lo lanza a un poste que se dobla al impacto, al regresar usa el martillo y lo golpea dando mayor impulso golpeando otro poste pero en el momento de regresar baja y la cadena envuelve sus pies cayendo al suelo-"Hay!"

"Ruby-chan, todo bien" dijo Aigaron acercándose

"Si, es un poco difícil manejar este modo" dijo Ruby honestamente

"Quizás necesitas que alguien te enseñe algunos movimientos de artes marciales" murmuro Aigaron-"Ren puedes ayudar a Ruby en este modo ya que tu estilo de lucha va acorde a al Kung-fu Carnival" sugirió

"Puedo enseñarle lo básico" dijo Ren

"Muy bien, gracias. Creo que dejemos hasta ahora el entrenamiento" dijo Aigaron

"Estoy de acuerdo. Tengo algo de hambre" dijo Yang

"Todos necesitamos comer algo. Vamos a la cafetería" dijo Aigaron y suspiro

"Yo tengo algo que hacer pero nos vemos allí" dijo Ruby guardando los guantes

"De acuerdo Ruy-chan" dijo Aigaron como él y los demás fueron a ir a comer

En el comedor el grupo estaba disfrutando su relajo, Nora le lanzaba comida a Yang para que lo atrapara, Weiss comía tranquilamente al igual que Pyrrha,, Jaune y Ren mientras Blake revisaba su cuaderno y Aigaron hacia uno dibujos para futuro proyectos.

"Aun no puedo creer que ya paso un semestre entero" dijo Aigaron –"La cantidad de cosas que sucedieron"

"Sip" dijo Yang atrapando una uva y se la come-"¿Qué tal tu experiencia en esta nueva vida?"

"No me quejo. Tengo una vida alegre con grandes amigos y una novia adorable, la vida ideal para un ex general" dijo Aigaron

"Es algo tierno lo que dices" dijo Weiss y dio una mirada a su cuaderno-"¿Qué haces?"

"Verán es cierto lo que dijeron en la mañana y por eso estoy haciendo unos planos para mejorar las armas de cada uno de ustedes si desean" dijo Aigaron

"¿Qué tienes hasta ahora?" dijo Weiss

"Tengo un diseño de un aparato que va con la Ember Celice de Yang que le permite canalizar electricidad como un aguijón que paraliza a su oponente. Uso su estilo de combate para que ella flote como mariposa y pique como una abeja" dijo Aigaron

"Gracias pero me gusta tener mis oponentes luchen en vez de quedar paralizados. A lo mejor podrías actualizar mi moto para que sea el doble de rápida" dijo Yang

"Ya veo. Lo veré mejor más tarde" dijo Aigaron recibiendo una uva en su cabeza-"Nora!, apunta mejor si no quieres golpear a alguien por error"

"Lo siento" dijo Nora

"Hey Blake, ¿Qué haces también?" dijo Yang dando una ojeada a su cuaderno

"Solo reviso los apuntes del semestre pasado" dijo Blake cerrando de inmediato su libro.

"Aburrido" dijo Yang atrapando una fresa y dando el pulgar arriba a Nora

"Por cierto Aigaron, ¿Cómo va con el asunto del torneo?" dijo Blake

"No muy bien, no hay estudiantes sobrantes para mi equipo. Tendré que usar tres Zorimas para competir" dijo Aigaron apoyándose su mejilla con su puño-"Va ser difícil luchar contra ustedes"

"Descuida, seguramente lo harás bien. Tienes mayor experiencia que cualquiera de nosotros" dijo Yang

"Buen punto" dijo Aigaron dando un mordisco a su comida

Ruby aparece frente a su equipo trayendo una enorme carpeta que lo deja en la mesa y con una sonrisa dice-"¡Hermana, novio, amigos… y Weiss!"

"Hey" dijo Weiss como si la hubieran insultado

"Hace ochenta y siete minutos tuve un sueño" comenzó Ruby

"Eso tiene que ser bueno" dijo Yang atrapando una guinda

"Un sueño de que un día, los cinco nos uniríamos, como un equipo y nos divirtiéramos como nadie lo haya hecho, ¡Jamás!" dijo Ruby

"¿Robaste mi carpeta?" dijo Weiss sospechando

"No soy una ladrona" señalo Ruby

"Este discurso, me ha hecho llorar" dijo Aigaron limpiándose su lagrimas hasta que proceso lo que dijo-"Espera dijiste cinco, me estas incluyendo en tu equipo"

"Pues claro, si desde que nos conocimos somos compañeros de equipo, Aigaron" dijo Ruby

"Además que eres su novio" dijo Yang sonriendo

"Cierto" dijo Ruby con un leve rubor

"Ruby, ¿De qué estás hablando?" dijo Blake

"Estoy halando de comenzar el semestre con un ¡Bang!" dijo Ruy emocionada

"¡Yo siempre empiezo el semestre con un Yang!" dijo Yang solo para ser dejado el lugar en silencio –"¿Eehh? ¿Cierto chicas?¿Aigaron?" señalo antes de una manzana la golpeara

"Boo" dijo Nora quien fue la que lanzo la fruta

"La primera vez que lo escuche fue divertido pero ahora es aburrido" dijo Aigaron con una mirada en blanco

"Miren a pasado unas buenas semanas y entre más alumnos de intercambio están llegando y el torneo al final del año, ¡nuestro segundo semestre va ser genial! Pero las clases comienzan mañana. Que es por lo cual me he tomado el tiempo de programas una serie de maravillosos eventos" dijo Ruby

"Por razón que pediste que nos viéramos luego" pensó Aigaron entendiendo el asunto que Ruy pidió después de entrenar

"No sé si estar orgullosa o asustada de lo que tienes preparado" dijo Weiss

"No sé, creo que esta vez pasare" dijo Blake

"Vamos Weiss, Blake será divertido" dijo Aigaron-"Pero igual estoy un poco asustado con lo que preparo"

"Él tiene razón. Pases o no, yo creo que pasemos este día como un equipo" dijo Weiss-"Y compañía" señalo a Aigaron

"Bien dicho Weiss" dijo Aigaron levantándose y caminando unos pasos-"Según lo acordado, yo pienso que-"

Antes de poder continuar un pastel voló y golpeo en el rostro de Aigaron, el equipo RWBY se sorprendió, en especial Weiss que el pastel iba directo a ella. Por otro lado el equipo JNPR, Jaune y Pyrrha estaban sorprendidos, Ren hizo un facepalm y Nora quien fue la que arrojo el pastel señalo a Ren para pensar que él fue quien lo hizo.

Aigaron saco el pastel de su rostro y miro fijamente a Nora-"Esto no terminara nada bien, Nora"

Mientras tanto afuera se encontraba Sun acompañando a su amigo. Un adolescente con piel bronceada, ojos azul oscuro y el pelo sucio de color azul claro que se afeitó en los lados y en la parte posterior, también conocido como un corte sesgado.

Lleva una camisa de vestir blanca y corbata negro debajo de una chaqueta roja con un cuello ancho, vuelto hacia arriba, negro y un par de jeans gris con relleno negro atado a los lados. La parte posterior de la chaqueta muestra una retícula de plata. Lleva zapatos negros que están sujetos con correas, en lugar de cordones. Accesorios notables incluyen guantes sin dedos negros y un par de gafas de color amarillo teñido llevan en su frente.

"Entonces estábamos luchando codo a codo" dijo Sun contando lo ocurrido en el puerto con Blake y Aigaron-"Ella era súper rápida, él usaba un arma increíble con varios modos que acababa con todos nuestros enemigos y le tire un plátano al sujeto, lo cual fue asqueroso, ¡pero fue genial!"

"Guay" dijo el joven

"¿Verdad?" dijo Sun con una sonrisa-"Otra cosa de él, tiene una semblanza súper cool. Su cuerpo podía crear una armadura sorprendente con tonos azules aunque su diseño parecía un rostro triste pero aun así era sorprendente Neptuno"

"Me gustaría verla, suena asombroso" dijo Neptuno

"¡Y la mejor parte es que Blake, la chica es un fauno!¡Pero es un secreto, ¿Vale?!" dijo Sun

"Lo tengo" contesto

"Pero no un secreto del tipo "Voy a contárselo a Scarlet al momento en que Sun se gire"! Hablo de un secreto-secreto" dijo Sun

"Relájate, lo tengo" dijo Neptuno -"Lo tengo"

"Más te vale" dijo Sun-"Solo quiero no arruinarlo, ¿sabes? La gente de aquí es increíble sin ánimo de ofender"

"No me ofendo" dijo Neptuno

"De acuerdo, están ahí dentro. Estoy muy ansioso porque los conozcas, así que se cool, ¿Comprendes?" dijo Sun"¿Serás cool?"

"Tío" dijo Neptuno posando con una sonrisa que dio un resplandor de genialidad

"Buen punto" dijo Sun

Cuando entraron, varios estudiantes comenzaron a correr por sus vidas, uno de ellos dijo pelea de comida. Sin entender lo que dijo, Sun con una sonrisa y Neptuno fueron al comedor y vieron todas las mesas apiladas en una forma de castillo donde Nora estaba arriba.

"*risa*¡la reina del castillo!~¡Soy la reina del castillo!" canto ella

"¡La justicia será rápida!" grito Ruby con un cartón de leche en la mano-"¡La justicia será dolorosa!" rompe el cartón con sus fuerzas y levanta el puño al aire-"¡Será deliciosa!"

"YEAAAHHH!" grita su equipo junto con Aigaron

"Lo siento equipo JNPR pero mi deber como un caballero será proteger a mi dama por eso me uniré con ella a su lucha y seremos victoriosos" dijo Aigaron aunque en el futuro se lamentara por lo que dijo

"Si no fuera por esto, me estaría burlando por esas palabras" pensó Yang que era divertido como él se auto avergüenza al decir cosas románticas a su hermana

"Entonces morirás con ella. ¡Que les corten las cabezas!" dijo Nora bajando de la máquina de refrescos a una mesa con sandias. El Equipo JNPR agarra un número ridículo de las sandías y los lanzan al equipo RWBY.

"¡Yang!¡Pavo!" dijo Ruby

Yang corre hacia dos pavos desde el suelo y los utiliza como guantes para perforar a través de la barrera de las sandías.

"Nada como una buena sandia para el verano" dijo Aigaron sujetando un jamón golpeando una sandia devolviendo al equipo JNPR

Tanto él como Yang estaban destruyendo cada sandia a su paso, al terminar la barrera de sandias, Blake salta delante de los dos y recoge dos baguettes y destruye un par de sandias. Aigaron la sigue mientras Yang lanza los pavos a Pyrrha, ella los esquiva con facilidad y sujeta una barra de pan sin embargo los pavos golpearon a Jaune uno en el estomago y otra en su cabeza.

Un duelo uno a uno entre Blake y Pyrrha surge, las barras de pan chocaban entre sí, ninguna de las dos iba a retroceder. Pyrrha lanza un golpe pero Blake utiliza su semblanza y deja su clon recibir el golpe, ella se encuentra por encima de Pyrrha y trata de golpearla solo para ser esquivado. Pyrrha trata de nuevo pero otra vez un clon es reemplazado Blake estando en el aire lanza la baguette, Pyrrha lo esquiva haciendo el pan romperse aun en el aire le da a Pyrrha la oportunidad de hacer una carga logrando darle lanzándola.

Aigaron se coloca detrás de ella tomando el baguette que Blake tenía y lo utiliza para atacar a Pyrrha. Una vez esquivado Pyrrha agarra otra barra de pan y lo lanza en dirección a Yang. Aigaron estaba a punto de volver atacar sin embargo Ren se adelanta y lo ataca con un par de cebollines. Mientras Pyrrha lanza tres baguettes más a Yang, con la última tirándola hacia abajo también.

Rubí utiliza una bandeja de comida para deslizarse hacia Pyrrha encima de la mesa y le pega una baguette hacia ella con la misma bandeja; se las arregla para esquivar el disparo, pero es incapaz de esquivar el siguiente ataque de Rubí dejándola atrás con la misma bandeja de comida.

Ren y Nora se preparan para cargar pero Weiss los intercepta y utiliza la salsa de tomate para causar Ren se deslice y chocar con tablas de grupos que se lanzan a causa del impacto.

Nora salta a través de las mesas para tomar un poste de metal y adjuntar una sandía a la misma. Aigaron absorbe el golpe con un jamón manteniendo la distancia entre los dos.

Weiss aprovecha esa oportunidad y agarra un pez espada y se involucra Nora en un uno-a-uno, pero termina siendo derrotado después de Nora la arroja contra una columna, dejándola abajo, y haciendo que el pilar se rompa. Antes de las piezas aplastar Weiss, Ruby salta y salva a su pareja.

"Weiss, ¡Weiss! ¡No me dejes!" dijo Ruby a su compañera-"¡Nooooooooooo!" grita

"Creo que esto se pone cada vez más destructivo" dijo Aigaron con una gota de sudor-"No" señalo y convoca a veinte Zorimas-"Zorimas, todos apunten" ordeno como ellos agarraron una piezas de frutas y carnes frías-"¡Fuego!"

Una lluvia de comida es lanzada al equipo JNPR mientras ellos los esquivaban, Aigaron se encontraba arria de unas mesas y sonreía

"Vamos hombre, no es justo" dijo Jaune siendo bombardeado por un pastel

"Todo vale en la guerra y el amor" dijo Yang corriendo hacia ellos

"Si, ardan miserables… quien le jode la vida a quien ahora… ¡Yo!" dijo Aigaron riendo como nunca hasta que una manzana lo golpea en la cabeza haciéndolo caer-"¡Hay la parte superior de mi cabeza!", cuando los Zorimas miraron a su líder en el suelo, suspiraron colectivamente y regresaron a la bolsa.

Yang agarra dos pavos más e inicia un duelo con Ren, que ejerce un par de puerros. Ren se siente abrumado por los reflejos de Yang y toma una gran cantidad de golpes antes de ser enviado a pocos metros en el aire por un gancho. Se recupera de los golpes y lanza sus puerros a ella, pero se las arregla para esquivar y procede a terminar Ren saltando suficientemente alto como para darle un puñetazo hacia el suelo, dejándolo inconsciente.

Nora y Aigaron luchaban con igualdad de fuerza hasta quedar en una distancia parecida a las películas del viejo oeste.

"Nora terminemos esto de manera civilizada y te rindes" dijo Aigaron sujetando el jamón con fuerzas-"O tu reinado como reina de los panqueques será revocado tras esta lucha"

"Nadie derrotara a la reina de los panqueques" dijo Nora haciendo una carga

Aigaron lanza un golpe pero es esquivado, Nora se encontraba por debajo de él y lo lanza directo a Jaune que se estaba recuperando. Los dos chocan quedando en el suelo.

"¡Aigaron!" grito Yang y corrió hacia Nora

Nora al instante que la ve corre también. Ambos peleadores ian a chocar sus armas sin embargo el arma de Nora choca con Yang primero mandándola hacia el cielo pero perdiendo su arma en el proceso, Yang sigue subiendo hasta que destruyendo el techo y aun seguía su curso de vuelo desapareciendo a la vista. Blake vuelve a levantarse para esquivar los escombros del techo y agarra un enlace de salchichas. Ella azota a Nora desarmado y lanzándola contra dos máquinas de refrescos. Estos se filtran botando las latas de refresco. Nora sujeta uno y la lanza a Blake, se las arregla para esquivar a todos ellos. Pyrrha entonces usa su Semblanza de polaridad en el charco de refresco, haciendo que todas las latas a subir después y las arroja haciendo estallar y cubriendo a Blake con la soda y lanzándola chocando con la pared.

Ruby siendo la ultima de su equipo mantenerse de pie utiliza su semblanza aprovechando su oportunidad para que toda la comida seguirla tras el viento que generaba al correr a gran velocidad. Ella comienza a girar creando un huracán de alimentos, Jaune y Aigaron se estaban recuperando hasta que notaron lo que se acercaba.

"Esto no terminara bien" dijo Aigaron al saber que no había escape.

"Si no sobrevivo, quiero decirte que te quiero como un hermano" dijo Jaune como abrazo a él con fuerza

"Yo también te quiero, hermano" dijo Aigaron como una lagrima corria a su ojo

El huracán de comida arrastra todo a su paso llevándose a Aigaron junto con el equipo JNPR golpeando a los cinco a la pared y la comida los golpea a continuación dejando todos ellos cubiertos de salpicaduras. Al terminar Ruby posa por la victoria mientras Aigaron y JNPR caen al suelo.

"Aigaron!" dijo Ruby notando que él se atravesó en su ataque-"Lo siento, no te vi que estabas en el medio"

"Ruby" dijo Aigaron abriendo los ojos-"Ganamos?"

"Ganamos" dijo Ruby sonriendo

"Esta victoria me hace llorar" dijo Aigaron limpiándose las lagrimas y comenzó a levantarse-"¡La victoria es nuestra!" grito al cielo como una luz lo cubrió a él y a Ruby

"Me encanta esta gente" dijo Sun de la diversión que observo, miro a su compañero Neptuno que estaba cubierto de soda de uva.

"¿Cómo es que no te manchaste?" dijo Neptuno viendo que Sun no tenia ni una mancha en su ropa

Si nada más podría ocurrir, la profesor Goodwitch entra al lugar enojada usando sus habilidades reconstruye la cafetería dejando todo como antes.

"Chicos, por favor. No jueguen con su comida" dijo ajustando sus gafas

Los tres equipos se colocaron en filas siendo Aigaron estando al lado de Ruy, antes que Goodwitch dijera algo, Nora dio un gran eructo y Yang cae del cielo y cae en los brazos de Aigaron.

"Buena atrapada, hombre de hojalata" dijo Yang

Todos comenzaron a reírse de la situación mientras Goodwitch miraba con molestia al grupo, iba a decir algo pero el director Ozpin interrumpe a la escena

"Déjalos" dijo

"*suspiro*Se supone que son los defensores del mundo" dijo Goodwitch

"Y lo serán. Pero ahora mismo siguen siendo niños, así que, ¿Por qué no dejarles actuar como tales?" dijo Ozpin

"Qué hay del señor Aigaron, según nos dijo tiene doscientos treinta cinco millones años de edad y se comporta como ellos" dijo Glynda observándolo

"Si pero es un niño en estándares de su comportamiento, déjalo vivir la vida de un adolescente que posee" dijo Ozpin-"Después de todo… no es un papel que tendrán para siempre" se marcha al final

"Esto es lo más divertido que he hecho en toda mi vida" rio Aigaron limpiándose una lagrima imaginaria-"En serio amigos, son de lo mejor"

"Tu tampoco luchaste mal, fue divertido tu monologo hasta que te golpearon con la fruta" dijo Yang riéndose

"No me hables de que fuiste lanzada hacia el cielo y como Weiss rompió el pilar e hizo a Ruby gritar como si hubiera muerto" dijo Aigaron

"Era mi compañera y quería saber que se encontrara bien" dijo Ruby avergonzada un poco pero se reía.

"Me gusto la parte de que Pyrrha uso su semblanza con las latas…boom… cuantas explosiones" dijo Nora

"Lo único que me arrepiento era estar en el medio del huracán de comida" dijo Aigaron

"Yo me arrepiento de unirme a la lucha" dijo Jaune con un poco de dolor-"Increíble que un pavo doliera tanto"

"Tenemos que lavar nuestra ropa" dijo Weiss-"Las manchas de uva son difíciles de quitar"

"Yo me encargo" dijo Aigaron sacando a un Zorima-"Buttler puedes encargarse de nuestras ropas"

"Nuru" dijo Buttle haciendo en un instante dejar toda la ropa limpia como si nada hubiera pasado

"Cuanta eficacia" dijo Weiss viendo su ropa limpia

"Y ni siquiera tuvimos que cambiarnos" dijo Aigaron-"Gracias amigo, descansa"

"Nuru" dijo Buttler regresando a la bolsa

El grupo realmente se divirtieron en su primer día para el nuevo semestre que les espera en el futuro, todos estaban disfrutando pero Blake en el fondo algo le preocupaba sin embargo hoy no puede negar que fue divertido como todo el mundo. Ahora solo había que esperar que las clases comiencen,

Para ser el primer día del nuevo semestre, es un día que todos van a recordar.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	35. Chapter 35: nuevos problemas

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias, por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth y Kyoryuger de súper sentai**

 **Capitulo 35: Nuevos problemas**

En un almacén abandonado, se podían escuchar grandes cantidades de gritos y agonías de personas, dentro del almacén había una carnicería. Muchos cuerpos de miembros del colmillo blanco, algunos cortados, otros quemados. Era una escena nada agradable, en medio de todo la muerte una persona estaba en el centro de todo…esta persona era Endolf que tenía una sonrisa al disfrutar de las cientos de víctimas que asesino con sus propias manos. La misión que Cinder le había dado era exterminar un grupo de miembros del colmillo blanco que planeaban desertar de la organización al saber que matarían gente inocente. Aunque iba tomar un conflicto con su líder Adam Tauro, era trabajo de Cinder tranquilizarlo y decirle que estos rebeldes perjudicarían con los planes que tenía en sus manos.

Del bolsillo de su chaqueta saco un cigarro y lo prendió, mientras botaba el humo tenía una sonrisa retorcida al ver su trabajo terminado

"Me siento bien por hacer un trabajo bien hecho" dijo

Cerca de Endolf se encontraba Emerald y Mercury a su lado, aunque ya han visto las matanza que su aliado proporcionaban en muchas ocasiones, nunca les agrado la manera que lo hacía, tan repugnante. De hecho se mantenían firmes a no vomitar por tal carnicería.

"No crees que exageraste un poco" dijo Emerald mirando los cadáveres-"Estuvo bien en recortar algunos pero arrancarle sus corazones, quemarlos vivos, hacer lo técnicamente imposible en arrancar el cráneo de uno y matarlo a golpes con el"

"Para nada, ustedes humanos deben aprender a controlar sus emociones y tener un carácter frio al momento de realizar las misiones" dijo Endolf dándose cuenta que había un sobreviviente-"Si me permiten aun tengo trabajo que terminar"

"Este chico, me da miedo" dijo Mercury

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo. No entiendo como Cinder nos haga trabajar con él" dijo Emerald

"Vas algún lado" dijo Endolf enfrente del sobreviviente, y con todas sus fuerzas aplasta su cráneo con su pie. La sangre y fragmentos de cráneo volaban en el aire-"Oigan humanos, llamen a la señorita Fall para avisarle que sus problemas se solucionaron" llamo a sus compañeros.

"No creo que sea necesario Endolf" dijo Cinder apareciendo en frente de los tres-"Un trabajo bien hecho aunque un poco caótico"

"Es lo que hago, el caos es una de mis habilidades" dijo Endolf exhalando un poco de humo de su cigarro-"Entonces ¿Cuál es nuestra siguiente misión Cinder?" dijo Endolf esperando nuevas instrucciones de su aliada

"Es una de infiltración. Nosotros cuatro vamos a entrar como estudiantes de intercambios de la academia Haven e ingresar en Beacon. Tenemos que mantener un perfil bajo y actuar como cualquier estudiantes pueden hacerlo" dijo Cinder

"Beacon…mmm esta es la academia que estudia mi ex colega Aigaron, sería bueno darle una sorpresa" dijo Endolf sosteniendo su espada-"Lamentablemente no creo poder con esta misión ya que él podría reconocerme gracias a que nuestras fuerzas son de un mismo origen, podría descubrirme y arruinar con el plan"

"Por eso, que pedí ayuda con Torchwick a robar una cierta tecnología de Atlas" dijo Cinder arrojando un dispositivo que parece un reloj-"Al usarlo te permite alterar tu resonancia de energía haciendo que tu ex colega no te identifique y pases desapercibido a sus ojos"

"Perfecto" dijo Endolf colocándose el reloj y configurarlo para que su firma de energía sea diferente-"Ahora solo falta que tenga un nuevo nombre clave…lo tengo llámenme Moeru Ikari (resentimiento llameante)"

"Me parece bien, ahora andando que nuestro siguiente paso para nuestros planes comienza luego" dijo Cinder marchándose

Emerald y Mercury la siguen mientras Endolf quema el lugar para no dejar rastros, cuando sale del almacén en llamas tenía una sonrisa demoniaca-"Ya nos veremos muy pronto Aigaron y prepárate que tu final se aproxima" dijo

En un bosque en las afueras de la ciudad, una grupo de Beowolf recorrían su rumbo sin preocupación, las hojas de los arboles se movían con el viento, la luna se veía un gran resplandor. De pronto una figura encapuchada se acerca al grupo de grimms, ellos rugían pero luego empezaron a retroceder al darse cuenta que el encapuchado tenía una presencia de un depredador al asecho.

"Un pequeño juego de casería, me encanta" dijo sacando una extraña espada, de color rojo que en su punto parece una boca con grandes dientes.

Los Beowolfs sin opción decidieron atacar en grupo al desconocido. Con un movimiento de su espada el encapuchado rebana a uno de ellos a la mitad, antes que callera al suelo, sujeta la pierna del animal muerto y lo usa para golpear al otro Beowolf, con el choque toma ventaja y recorta el siguiente en vertical. El Alfa del grupo ruge con fuerza y muerde al encapuchado pero siente que no le hizo efecto para descubrir que una extraña aura asesina que cubre el encapuchado había bloqueado el ataque, levanta su mano sosteniendo una extraña arma parecida un boomerang y una espada.

El alfa Beowolf corre por su vida al saber que no era una persona ordinaria, tenía miedo, miedo ante un gran depredador que es el encapuchado. A unos metros lejos de él se escucho un extraño sonido.

" **Demon Movement Deboth Finish!"** grito el encapuchado lanzando el boomerang/espada generando una energía oscura que dio forma a una cabeza de reptil, donde su mandíbula empezaron a cortar todo en su paso hasta que choca con el alfa Beowolf, causando una gran explosión consumiendo todo en su paso. Cuando el humo de la explosión termino no quedaba nada del Grimm…

El encapuchado empezó a caminar hasta salir del bosque, miro por la ciudad y vio a cada persona disfrutando sus vidas con normalidad, sin saber lo que se aproxima en sus vidas.

"Humanos…" murmuro el encapuchado mirando en lo alto de un árbol a la ciudad-"Hoy será el día que perecerán" dijo como la luna reflejo su rostro notando su rostro negro con partes rojas parecidas a grandes dientes que cubren su cara. D, ha vuelto para convertir esta ciudad en escombros

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Remnant, en la isla de Menagerie (casa de fieras), en la parte alta de una montañas tres siluetas se veían en lo alto, cada uno estaba cubierto con mantos que ocultaban su presencia, lo que se veían era en sus espaldas un extraño emblema…

"¿Cuánto falta para llegar a un pueblo cercano?" dijo un encapuchado rojo fornido-"Llevamos horas en esta montaña y me estoy muriendo de frio"

"Yo no tengo frio" argumento el encapuchado azul donde le salían púas en su espalda

"Es porque estas hecho de hielo y eres inmune al frio" dijo el encapuchado verde que cargaba un tridente-"Ya falta poco, encontraremos un pueblo tarde o temprano"

"Ya quiero hacer una gran explosión y acabar con ellos" dijo el fornido rojo

"No antes que yo congele a cada uno de estos insignificantes humanos" dijo el azul

"Todos tenemos nuestro chance de causar caos… hoy será el día que Deboss army regrese de las cenizas" dijo el encapuchado verde levantando una bandera con el símbolo de la armada.

El sol brillaba en la academia Beacon, hoy el director Ozpin tomaba un sorbo de su café, observando el paisaje, Glynda lo acompañaba para informarle que alguien llegaría a verlo, en el cielo una nave se acercaba era una naves militares de Atlas lo que significaba que el director de la academia de Atlas venia.

"A Ironwood sí que le gusta llevar su trabajo donde sea que viaja" dijo Goodwitch

"Bueno… Dirigir una academia y un ejército lo hace un hombre ocupado" dijo Ozpin-"Pero si, esa son pequeña molestia visual"

Un mensaje le llego y las puertas del elevador se abrieron revelando un hombre de mediana edad de cabello negro con algunas zonas grises indicando su edad, arria de una de sus cejas había una tira de metal; Lleva un abrigo blanco, con una capa de color gris, suéter negro, junto con una corbata roja y un guante blanco en la mano derecha. Era el director de la academia de Atlas y líder del ejercito Atlesian, el general James Ironwood.

"Ozpin" dijo con un respetable saludo

"Hola, general" dijo Ozpin

"Por favor, olvidémonos de las formalidades" dijo Ironwood y da un apretón de manos con Ozpin-"Ha sido un largo tiempo", dio una mirada a Goodwitch-"Y ¡Glynda! Ciertamente ha pasada mucho desde la última vez"

"Ohh James…" dijo Goodwitch secamente y mira a Ozpin-"Estaré afuera" murmura y sale por el elevador

"Pues ella no ha cambiado nada" dijo Ironwood

"Dime… ¿Qué te ha traído para salir de Atlas" dijo Ozpin sirviendo un par de tazas de café-"No es típico que los directores viajen con sus estudiantes para el festival Vytal"

"Vengo por algunos asuntos pero ya sabes cómo amo Vale en esta temporada" dijo Ironwood tomando la taza y saco una cantimplora con alcohol y lo vierte en el café-"Además. Contigo siendo el anfitrión. Pensé que sería bueno ponernos al día"

"Es cierto tener un buen tiempo de calidad entre amigos" dijo Ozpin sentándose en s silla-"Sin embargo…la pequeña flota afuera de mi ventana me tiene algo preocupado"

"La preocupación es la que me trajo aquí" dijo Ironwood

"James, de los asuntos que mencionaste, ¿De qué se tratan?" pregunto Ozpin

"Según una pequeña información con la señorita Schnee, hay un estudiante que tiene grandes avances científicos que podían ayudar a Remnant" dijo Ironwood

"¿Quién?" dijo Ozpin

"Creo que se llama… Aigaron, la señorita Schnee me comunico que ha creado grandes inventos que ayudarían a los militares en tener una mejor seguridad por los reinos y me gustaría llevármelo para que nos ayude con algunos inconvenientes" dijo Ironwood

"Aunque me gustaría darte el permiso de llevarte a uno de mis estudiantes por acciones en relación a tu ejercito, no es mi decisión si no el de él si quiere acompañarte" dijo Ozpin

"Por eso me gustaría hablar con él para darle una oferta, con su ingenio llevaría a Remnant en un nuevo mañana" dijo Ironwood

"Nunca creí que tengas tantas confianza en un estudiante" dijo Ozpin

"No las tengo pero si la señorita Schnee cree que el nos puede ayudar debo verlo por mis propios ojos" dijo Ironwood."Otra cosa Oz… Tú y yo sabemos la razón que traje a mis soldados aquí"

"*suspiro*Estamos en un tiempo de paz. Mostrar un poder así solo dará una impresión equivocada" dijo Ozpin

"Pero lo que Qrow dijo es cierto entonces…" dijo Ironwood

"Si lo que Qrow dijo es cierto" interrumpió Ozpin-"Entonces lo manejaremos tácticamente. Es el festival Vytal, un tiempo para celebrar la unidad y la paz. Así sugiero que no asustes a la gente transportando a cientos de soldados a través del continente"

"Solo estoy siendo precavido" dijo Ironwood

"Como lo soy yo también" dijo Ozpin-"Por eso continuaremos entrenando a los mejores cazadores y cazadoras que podamos"

"Créeme eso hago" dijo Ironwood dando la vuelta y caminando en la salida-"Pero pregúntate esto… ¿Honestamente crees que tus niños puedan ganar esta guerra"

"Espero que nunca tengan que hacerlo" dijo Ozpin mirando por la ventana

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca, los tres equipos se encontraban, el equipo RWBY estaba jugando Remnant: The Game, el equipo JNPR tenían otras cosas que hacer, Ren estaba leyendo junto a lado de Nora que dormía, Jaune estaba leyendo un comic hasta que Pyrrha se lo quita y le entrega un libro de estudios. Aigaron por otro lado también leia un libro, Ruby lo había invitado a jugar con su equipo pero rechazo la oferta ya que tenía trabajo que hacer por un trabajo de créditos extras de Oobleck. Aun asé paraba su lectura para ver al equipo RWBY disfrutar de su juego pero una parte de él siente que una de sus integrantes le preocupa algo.

"Muy bien…Yang Xiao Long prepara a tu reino para la batalla!" dijo Ruby con una mirada determinada

"*risa* Ruby-chan, siempre me causa risa esa mirada tuya" pensó Aigaron pasando la otra página de su libro

"Adelante" dijo Yang aceptando el desafío de su hermana

"Yo despliego…a ¡La flota aérea Elysiana!" grito Ruby colocando la tarjeta en la mesa-"Parece que puedo volar por encimas de tus ursas y atacar a tu lobo directamente" hizo un gesto de sonido de vuelo lo que se escucho en la sala una pequeña risa de su novio

"Lo lamento pero eso es tan adorable" rio Aigaron causando ella tener un rubor de vergüenza pero sin distraerse de su juego

"Desalmada" grito Yang apuntando con su dedo acusador

"Y ya que Atlas es parte de Mantle mi tiempo de reparación solo dura…un turno" dijo Ruby haciendo que nada hubiera pasado

"*risa* Muy sigilosa hermana… pero acabas de activar mi carta de trampa" dijo Yang causando a su hermana un leve grito de sorpresa-"Nevermore gigante!, si tiro siete o más alto, las plumas letales partirán a tu flota en dos"

"Pero…si sacas seis o menos. El Nevermore irá contra tus propias fuerzas" dijo Ruby

"Ese es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a tomar" dijo Yang con confianza

Los gritos de Ruby se escucharon tras saber que estaba perdiendo, Aigaron trato de contener la risas de lo adorable que su novia actuaba al jugar, no quería ser grosero pero no podía negar que era una escena divertida.

"A lo mejor debí aceptar la oferta de jugar con ellas…no. Posiblemente las hubiera derrotado por mis geniales habilidades militares…por dios cuando actué tan arrogante, no me digan que la actitud de la princesa de hielo es contagiosa" pensó Aigaron divertidamente observando el juego

"Bueno Weiss, es tu turno" dijo Yang mientras su hermana estaba con la cabeza apoyándose con la mesa de manera cómica.

"Yo tengo…absolutamente ni idea de que está sucediendo" dijo Weiss sin entender el juego

"Mira es sencillo. Estas jugando como Vacuo, por lo que todas las cartas de Vacuo tienen un bono" dijo Yang guiando a la heredera

"Eso suena tonto" dijo Weiss

"Veras, tiene "tormenta de arena""búsqueda en el desierto" oh oh "Radar ingenioso". Veras, ahora puedes tomar la flota descartada de Ruby y ponerla en tu mano" dijo Yang

"No" chillo levemente Ruby como cascadas de lagrimas corrían en sus mejillas

"Okay…" dijo Weiss tratando de entender la situación

"Y como los guerreros de Vacuo tienen un bono de resistencia ante riesgos naturales…puedes usar tormenta de arena para deshabilitar las fuerzas terrestres y simultáneamente infiltrarte en mi reino. Y solo quiero que sepas que no olvidare esta declaración de guerra" dijo Yang mirando fijamente a la heredera

"Y esto significa" dijo Weiss

"Que estas a tres movimientos de conquistar Remnant" dijo Ruby aun abatida

"*risa espeluznante*¡Sí! Sientan la omnipotencia de mis fuerzas. Acobárdense mientras saquean sus casas. Y lloren mientras les arranco a sus bebes de sus propias brazos" dijo Weiss

"Oh my!...y yo pensé que la dominación del mundo en Deboss army era cosa seria pero como van las cosas de Weiss con este juego, en mi mundo ella hubiera sido un general o incluso superior al líder…Mis peores miedos se harían realidad si esto continua" pensó Aigaron con preocupación

"Carta trampa" dijo Yang interrumpiendo el monologo de la heredera

"Gracias Kami" oro Aigaron

"Sus ejércitos han sido destruidos" dijo Yang siendo victoriosa

"Odio este juego de emociones que jugamos" dijo Weiss derramando un mar de lagrimas

"Mantente firme Weiss, sobreviviremos esto juntas" dijo Ruby abrazando a su compañera

"Cállate y no me toques" dijo Weiss abrazándola

"Muy bien Blake, tú sigues" dijo Yang

"Disculpa, ¿Qué estoy haciendo?" pregunto Blake perdida en sus pensamientos

"Juegas como Vale e intentas dominar los reinos de Remnant" dijo Yang mientras en la otra mesa Jaune se levantaba a querer unirse al juego.

"Claro…" dijo Blake mirando sin interés

"Hey, ¿Puedo jugar?" pregunto Jaune

"Lo siento Jaune ya tenemos cuatro personas" dijo Ruby

"Además, este juego requiere de un cierto nivel de astucia y táctica que seriamente dudo que poseas" dijo Weiss

"Auch, otro punto en los insultos de la princesa de hielo a Jaune" pensó Aigaron haciendo un conteo de las veces que la heredera insulto a Jaune y las veces que le hace un cumplido, hasta el momento lleva insultos: 22, cumplidos: 1 recordando cuando Jaune hizo el Trinity Streizer-"Pero ella debe recordar que así mismo ataco a su propia flota naval hace dos turnos"

"Muéstrame lo que tienes Reina de hielo," coqueteo Jaune, un facepalm metálico se escucho alrededor.

"Mal jugado viejo, mal jugado" pensó Aigaron con un suspiro mientras observaba a Jaune diciendo que es un gran líder para luego ser insultado por Weiss de nuevo, otro punto para ella. Luego el iba a decir del secreto de Blake si saber que se supone que es secreto para así Pyrrha corre hacia él y le tapa la boca-"Buena maniobra, Pyrrha"

Blake miro con el ceño fruncido al saber que Jaune iba a revelar su secreto

"Damas, disfruten de su juego" dio Jaune haciendo una reverencia

"Que onda perdedores" dijo Sun y Neptuno apareciendo en frente de todos

"¡Hey Sun!/Hey amigo!" dijeron Ruby y Aigaron saludando a su amigo

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, Aigaron…Reina helada" dijo Sun saludando

"¿Por qué me siguen llamando así todos?" dijo Weiss odiando ese apodo

"Por varias razones, heredera… pero la verdad me gusta más ángel de nieve, es más a su estilo" murmuro Aigaron con una leve risa

"Nunca tuve la oportunidad de presentarles a mi viejo amigo" dijo Sun señalando a Neptuno

"¿No son las bibliotecas para leer?" pregunto

"¡Gracias!" dijeron Aigaron y Ren levantando las manos

"¡Panqueques!" grito Nora despertándose de su siesta

"Cállate, no seas un nerd" dijo Sun con cara de palo

"Más bien es intelectual, no un nerd…intelectual" argumento Aigaron

"Gracias por el apoyo" sonrió Neptuno a él-"Soy Neptuno" se presento

"Así que Neptuno… ¿De dónde vienes?" pregunto Weiss con cierto interés

"Haven" contesto Neptuno y se acerco a ella-"Y no creo… haber oído tu nombre… angelito de nieve"

"Me llamo Weiss" dijo ella sonriendo

"¿Estás bromeando?" murmuro Jaune

"Wow, es algo irónico si uno lo piensa. Es un golpe duro para Jaune y me causa risa*risa mental*…Aun sigo siendo una mala persona algunas veces" pensó Aigaron moviendo su cabeza

"Un placer conocerte" dijo Neptuno

"Nunca creí que jugaras juegos de mesa" dijo Sun

"Correcto…Bueno, creo que ya termine de jugar de hecho. Las veo después chicas" dijo Blake levantándose de la mesa y saliendo dejando a todos un poco preocupados

"¿Qué le sucede a ella?" pensó Aigaron mirándola con tristeza sintiendo su emoción

"Mujeres" dijo Nora

"Sera mejor que vaya a verla" dijo Aigaron levantándose

"Lo mejor, es que la dejemos un rato ya sabes que ella actúa de manera misteriosa…es su estilo" dijo Yang y miro a él-"Hey Aigaron quieres jugar"

"No lo sé" dijo Aigaron

"Acaso tienes miedo" dijo Yang sonriendo e imito el sonido de un pollo

"Ya sacaste boleto, rubia" dijo Aigaron sentándose en la mesa-"Nadie me dice cobarde, juguemos" señalo aceptando el desafío

"¿Quieres jugar Neptuno?" dijo Weiss

"Claro, porque no" dijo Neptuno colocándose en el asiento de Weiss-"Tengo que advertirles que nunca perdí un juego de estos "rio solo para ser ignorado por los dos

"Sentirás la furia de Aigaron" dijo Aigaron sacando las cartas

"Vamos a bailar, hojalata" rio Yang

Había tensión en el aire y las miradas de Yang y Aigaron chocaban.

"Esto sucede a menudo" dijo Sun

"No terminara nada bien" dijo Ruby suspirando

 **(Dos horas después)**

"Uso jauría de Beowolf, esta carta me permite inutilizar a tus tropas para que mi Death Stalker atraviese las filas para acabar con tu reino" dijo Aigaron

El juego estaba tomando cosa seria, con Ruby siendo la primera en perder a manos de Neptuno, él observaba la pelea entre la camorrista rubia y el hombre de hojalata

"No tan rápido si uso mi carta trampa de arenas movedizas que inutiliza tu ataque" rio Yang

"No si uso esta carta, juicio de Grimm" dijo Aigaron colocando la tarjeta

"No todo menos eso" grito Yang preparándose para lo peor

"Esta carta arriesgada me permite lanzar el dado, si saco el uno o seis todas tus defensas son inútiles y pierdes tu reino" dijo Aigaron

"Pero si sacas otro número, tu propias tropas te atacaran y perderás" dijo Yang

"Es un riesgo que tomare" dijo Aigaron lanzando el dado resultando ser un uno-"¡Sí!"

"No!" grito Yang

"Tus tropas están acabadas y yo gano" rio Aigaron-"Nadie puede lograr en derrotarme, soy el Sorrowful Knight Aigaron, destructor de pueblos, aniquilador de la vida, cualquiera que se opone a mi poder será consumido por la desesperación y su vida ha ha _**ha ha hahahaaaahh..."**_ rio de manera espeluznante hasta que se detuvo con Yang llorando un mar de lagrimas.

"Amigo, te pones como loco con estos juegos" dijo Sun un poco asustado

"No importa, porque al final yo triunfare" dijo Aigaron volviendo a reir

"Carta trampa" dijo Neptuno

"¿Eh?" dijo Aigaron

"Tu pierdes" dijo Neptuno como el campo de Aigaron fue aniquilado

"¡Noooooo!" grito colocándose de rodillas llorando-"Perder me dan ganas de llorar" se derrumbo

"A favor de no volver a jugar este juego con ellos dos digan Yo" dijo Ruby con una gota de sudor

"Yo" dijeron el equipo JNPR, Weiss, Sun y Neptuno mientras que Aigaron y Yang seguían llorando por su perdida

Mientras tanto en la habitación del equipo RWBY, Blake seguía recordando las palabras que dijo Ozpin ocurrido al incidente de los puertos hace días, tenía su cabeza reflexionando ese día, hasta que la puerta del cuarto se abrió siendo su equipo quien entro.

"Ni una palabra de esto" dijo Yang enfadada

"Solo estas enojada desde que Aigaron te gano" dijo Ruby-"Veras si solo hubieras atacado cuando te dije nada de esto hubiera pasado"

"Tu novio es un idiota" dijo Yang sin perdonar lo que hizo

Blake se levanto y fue hacia la puerta a salir a tomar aire

"Alto" Weiss la detuvo-"Últimamente has estado callada, antisocial y malhumorada"

"¿Conoces a Blake?" dijo Yang

"entiendo que es tu estilo pero la has estado haciendo más de lo usual. Lo cual para ser franca, es inaceptable. Me hiciste una promesa que nos harías saber si algo andaba mal" dijo Weiss cuando dramáticamente la señala-"Así que…Blake Belladona…¿Qué anda mal?"

"*suspiro* Yo sólo…No entiendo cómo es que todos pueden estar tan tranquilos" dijo Blake

"¿Aun piensas en Torchwick?" dijo Ruby

"Torchwick, el colmillo blanco ¡todo eso!" dijo Blake elevando la voz en lo ultimo-"Algo grande está sucediendo y nadie está haciendo algo al respecto"

"En esa parte tiene razón" dijo la voz de Aigaron, el grupo lo miro que se encontraba enfrente de la puerta-"Disculpen por entrar, la puerta estaba abierta y me preocupe de Blake por eso vine a ver el problema y ella tiene razón, nadie está haciendo nada al respecto"

"Ozpin nos dijo que no nos preocupáramos" dijo Yang-"Estoy segura que los cazadores y la policía pueden manejarlo"

"¡Pues yo no lo estoy!" Blake elevo su voz-"Ellos no conoces al colmillo blanco como yo"

"Blake, entiendo tu preocupación y como una voz de la razón recuerden que somos estudiantes y no estamos listos para manejar esta situación" dijo Aigaron-"Aunque puedo hacer algo al respecto ya que tengo mayor experiencia" pensó

"Bueno si pero…" dijo Ruby

"Ruby, él tiene razón no estamos listas para esto" interrumpió Weiss

"¡Y puede que nunca lo estemos! Nuestros enemigos no van a quedarse sentados y esperar cuando nos graduemos. Están allá afuera en algún lugar planeando su siguiente movimiento, no sabemos cuándo lo harán pero será pronto. Ya sea que estemos preparados o no" dijo Blake

"Ok" dijo Ruby tomando aliento-"Todos los que están a favor de ser los más jóvenes cazadores que secretamente trabajen para derrocar a una organización secreta que conspira contra el reino de Vale…digan yo"

"¡Si! Admiro cuando eres combativa" dijo Yang apoyando la idea

"Supongo que puede ser divertido" dijo Weiss

"Yo y mis Zorimas apoyaremos en la misión" dijo Aigaron con una sonrisa

"Muy bien. Estamos juntos en esto" dijo Blake sonriendo al ver a sus amigos ayudando

"Hagamos un plan" dijo Ruby antes que recordó algo-"Olvide mi juego en la biblioteca"

"Estamos perdidos" dijo Weiss secamente

Ruby corrió en busca de su juego, saliendo por la puerta con velocidad hasta que choca contra algo, ella cae de espalda y cuando se levantaba una mano se puso enfrente de ella.

"Una ayuda, señorita" dijo Endolf extendiendo su mano

"Lo siento. ¿Estás bien?" dijo Ruby tomando la mano

"Si, pero ten más cuidado cuando corras señorita" dijo Endolf haciendo una sonrisa falsa pero de las buenas que nadie las reconozca, estaba usando un uniforme de Haven junto con Emerald, Mercury y Cinder

"Cierto, lo siento" dijo Ruby estando de pie-"¡Soy Ruby!¿Son nuevos ?"

"Visitantes desde Haven de hecho" dijo Cinder

"Están por lo del festival pero los estudiantes nuevos tienen sus propios dormitorios" dijo Ruby

"Supongo que dimos la vuelta equivocada" dijo Mercury

"Sucede a menudo, su edificio se ubica por allí" dijo Ruby señalando donde es

"Gracias por la ayuda, señorita" dijo Endolf-"Quizás nos veamos pronto"

"Si nos vemos y por cierto. Bienvenidos a Beacon" dijo Ruby

Sin que se diera cuenta Cinder dio una sonrisa maliciosa y Endolf tenía una sonrisa oscura.

"No durara por mucho tiempo" susurro como sus ojos brillaron fuera de sus lentes de sol

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	36. Chapter 36

**Aviso**

Hola a todos los lectores de mis historias, este es Una avios para informarle Que necesito su ayuda ... Como veran this Como mal de otras historia pienso Hacer Una copia de ella Pero en Otro idioma, es factible de ingles. Yo no soy muy bueno con las Traducciones del español al ingles y espero Que Si Alguno me PUEDE Ayudar translate un mal Historias Para Que Todos las podamos Disfrutar Aun más ... les agradesco su Atenció o ella quien esta interesado en ayudarme mandenme un mensaje por favor les agradesco su ayuda

Atentamente Magna Ryunoid

* * *

Hello to all readers of my stories, this is a avios to inform you that I need your help ... As you can see this as my other story I think you make a copy of it, but in another language, ie English. I'm not very good with English translations of Spanish and I hope that if anyone can help translate my stories so that everyone can enjoy them even more ... thanks for your atention. I or She who is interested in helping Please send me a message agradesco your help

Magna carefully Ryunoid


	37. lo siento im sorry

**Hola de nuevo**

 **Apenas ayer recibí varios mensajes de ustedes diciendome que no abandone y yo solo queria decirles lo siento...**

 **Lo que dije fue algo que no pensé con claridad, estaba inundado con la ira y la frustración de no saber como continuar el siguiente capitulo de "x" historia...**

 **He estado muy estresado ya que algunas personas pedían que actualizara o que me pedian que hiciera otras para su gusto...además por noticias vi lo que ocurria con la net neutrality que me preocupo que lo que hice se perdiera...todo esto me afecto a tal que me desquite con ustedes diciendo que iba abandonar todo esto...**

 **y lo siento...realmente lo siento y espero que me perdonen...**

 **pueden llamarme un tonto y que este mensaje lo tomen como si les hubiera jugado una mala broma...**

 **Odienme si quieran... y aceptare su odio por una estupidez que yo les cause...**

 **mis historias estaran pausadas por no se cuanto tiempo...quizás actualice algunas pronto ya que tenia los capitulos ya hechos antes que decidiera subirlas...otras que solo van por la mitad... pero el punto que no me ire...intentare esto una ultima**

 **en serio un gran lo siento...atentamente magna ryunoid**

* * *

 **Hello again**

 **Just yesterday I received several messages from you telling me not to leave and I just wanted to tell you sorry ...**

 **What I said was something that I did not think clearly, I was flooded with anger and frustration of not knowing how to continue the next chapter of "x" story ...**

 **I have been very stressed because some people asked me to update or they asked me to do other things for their liking ... besides for news I saw what happened with the net neutrality that I worry that what I did was lost ... all this affection to such that I retaliate with you saying that I was going to abandon all this ...**

 **and I'm sorry ... I'm really sorry and I hope you forgive me ...**

 **You can call me a fool and that this message is taken as if I had played a bad joke ...**

 **Hate me if you want ... and accept your hatred for a stupidity that I cause ...**

 **my stories will be paused for not know how long ... maybe update some soon since I had the chapters already done before I decided to upload them ... others that only go in half ... but the point that I will not leave ... I will try this one last**

 **seriously a great sorry ... attentively magna ryunoid**

 **Traductor de Google para empresas:Google Translator ToolkitTraductor de sitios web**


End file.
